Una esperanza de Paz
by bastionkirkland
Summary: sesenta años de guerra. Cientos de miles de muertes. Y en ese instante para Colombia se abría una puerta de esperanza para que sus heridas sanaran. Inspirado en los procesos de paz de Oslo y La Habana.
1. preludio

**Nota del autor:**

Es necesario que traiga a colación este tema que es trascendental para el futuro de mi país, y traerlo al fandom, dado que en próximos días comenzarán los diálogos.

Colombia ha atravesado uno de los conflictos armados más largos en Latinoamérica, un conflicto crónico de casi 60 años de datación, cuyos orígenes son en sí bastante nebulosos, entreconfundiéndose con el virulento periodo de violencia bipartidista (conocido como "La Violencia", comprendida entre 1948 y 1959) y los primeros movimientos sociales de insurgencia armada (la famosamente efímera "república socialista de Marquetalia", el ELN, el EPL, el surgimiento del M-19 a partir del fraude electoral de 1972, en fin).

Todos los colombianos hemos sido tocados de forma directa o indirecta por este nefasto conflicto armado que tanto daño nos hace a todos. A algunos un tanto más que a otros. Y eso lo manifiesta también los OC de Latin Hetalia (Catalina Gómez) e Hispanic Hetalia (Juan Pablo Márquez Botero), aunque es más evidente en Juan que en Cata (los vendajes y las cicatrices son su característica predominante).

La temática y estilo de este nuevo proyecto serán algo diferentes a lo que he escrito antes. Trataría principalmente sobre los diferentes procesos de paz que ha intentado el gobierno colombiano con la insurgencia (si es que se le puede llamar así a una cáfila de asesinos narcoterroristas) durante los últimos 30 años de conflicto armado, y tal vez explica y hacer comprensible al fandom la situación que vive Colombia. Habrá poco de lo que ya saben (y de lo que ustedes saben que predomina en el fandom, es necesario bajarle un poco a la fiebre del yaoi de por dios) aunque habrán leves, (si, leves) matices de Col/Ven.

No siendo más los dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero les guste.

**Preludio.**

_**Ceso la horrible noche**_

_**La libertad sublime**_

_**Derrama las auroras**_

_**De su invencible luz**_

_**La humanidad entera**_

_**Que entre cadenas gime**_

_**Comprende, Las palabras**_

_**Del que murió en la cruz**_1

**La habana, septiembre de 2012, temprano en la mañana.**

El despertador sonaba con su molesto ruido tan característico en la habitación del hotel. Los primeros rayos de sol se escurrían por entre la ventana, divisando en la cama del cuarto la figura de un muchacho de tez clara, cabello negro azabache, el cual dormía profundamente. Se logaban ver en brazos, piernas y torso del joven incontable cantidad de trazas de lino que vendaban diferentes partes de su cuerpo. En fin de cuentas, un cuerpo muy martirizado.

El joven se levanta con algo de pereza, apagando a fuerzas el despertador. Sabe lo que le espera: un largo día de trabajo. Mucho trabajo. No por nada estaba allí, su presencia era requerida con premura en la sala de conferencias, en donde los demás le estaban esperando.

Pues el muchacho en cuestión, que no rondaba los 26 años, que había conseguido un inmejorable estado físico en el aspecto físico y que estaba levantándose en ese mismo momento era Juan Pablo Márquez Botero, la representación física de la república de Colombia.

Se levanta y se pone una gastada sudadera azul petróleo, estirando las piernas y los brazos después del largo sueño. Las maratónicas jornadas de negociaciones lo han dejado agotado, pero son necesarias para ver si ya se puede llegar al fin. Sin embargo, está escéptico. Ha recordado cuantas veces lo habían humillado, pisoteado y engañado con falsas promesas de paz, falsas esperanzas que se esfumaban en un sinsabor cruel de desazón y desconsuelo. Había pedido a los gritos cientos de veces que pararan aunque sea un instante aquella virulenta guerra fratricida que lo carcomía lentamente de dolor.

Sonó el teléfono del cuarto. Juan pablo lo tomó con algo de desgana.

—¿diga?

—_señor, disculpe que lo levantemos tan temprano, pero los señores Machado y Bönndevik le están esperando en la recepción._

—quédese usted tranquila señorita —contestó con una desganada sonrisa el colombiano— dígales a Carlos y a Lukas que en 10 minutos bajo.

—_¿desayunará en el hotel?, si desea los de servicio a la habitación pueden…_

—no, no pienso desayunar en el hotel. Gracias de todas maneras. Adiós. —se despide entonces, y cuelga el teléfono

Era mucho trabajo el que tenía por delante.

**Entre tanto, en la recepción del hotel…**

En un sofá del vestíbulo esperaban dos hombres. El noruego, de cabellos rubios claros, tez pálida, ojos purpura y un peculiar rizo que parecía flotar en el aire, amén de un pasador con una cruz nórdica esperaba con espartana paciencia sentado como si nada, mirando de forma fría e inquisitiva al cubano. Llevaba puesto un conjunto ejecutivo riguroso de camisa blanca de algodón, pantalones oscuros, corbata color cereza y abrigo de chaqué el cual llevaba en su regazo. El calor matutino de la habana le estaba sofocando, pero lo soportaba impasible. Entre tanto, el cubano estaba en otra de las poltronas de frente al noruego. Su actitud era más impaciente y voluntariosa, pero si embargo estaba haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para controlarse. De tez morena, ojos café oscuro y cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba puestos un conjunto fresco de guayabera, pantalón de lino crudo, y sandalias de cuero. Sus actitudes, así como sus apariencias eran diametralmente distintas. Tal vez muy distintas.

—Perdón por llegar tarde chicos

El colombiano bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras del vestíbulo, vestido de guayabera de lino blanco, pantalones oscuros y mocasines de cuero café. Sus ojos verde esmeralda notaban un brillo de hastío frente a la situación en la que estaba ya comprometido.

—idiota, nos hiciste esperar por casi una hora —espetó el noruego fastidiado— creí que tendría de nuevo que excusarte por no asistir a la reunión de hoy.

—si, si, claro. —exclamó cansadamente el cubano— lo mejor es que salgamos rápidamente, los demás nos estarán esperando y no creo que te den más espera los negociadores de tu gobierno.

—esta bien.

Salieron del hotel, tomaron un taxi con dirección a la sede gubernamental en donde se estaban gestando las negociaciones con las FARC. Que por ende, eran secretas. Así como la presencia de Colombia en la habana, nadie podía darse por enterado de la presencia del reino de Noruega en tan importante negociación.

Los soldados apostados en la entrada del edificio saludan a los tres chicos. Rápidamente Cuba, Colombia y Noruega se dirigen a la sala de conferencias en donde los negociadores estaban esperando.

—no podíamos esperarlos por más tiempo —dijo uno de los negociadores del gobierno.

Se notaba la desconfianza mutua. El altísimo secretismo de las negociaciones había empezado a generar muchas sospechas en la opinión publica internacional. La ausencia de Juan Pablo era de por sí muy extraña para algunos estados latinoamericanos: sabían bien que Colombia no es que le gustara salir de su casa tan a menudo. Y además de que ya no le contestaba el teléfono a casi nadie. Solo pocas personas del circulo de más confianza del país sabían el real paradero y la naturaleza de su misión en la habana, así como la de Noruega.

Muchas sospechas habían generado también la ausencia de Lukas Bönndevik. Sin embargo, él se había ofrecido como mediador para la primer etapa de las negociaciones. Era en cierto modo, confiable, e incluso más prudente que Sören. Si, recordaba aun con bastante desagrado lo que había pasado tiempo atrás con aquellas polémicas camisetas que respaldaban a las FARC, agregado a aquel documentalista que prácticamente se metió en la boca del lobo para realizar aquella producción "documental"2 pero que al verla sintió unas terribles e irreprimibles ganas de romperle al nórdico la cara, mas sin embargo sopesó los hechos, a sabiendas de que Sören simplemente era engañado. No conocía la verdadera dimensión de aquella crónica violencia.

Mientras se desarrollaban las discusiones, en medio de los ires y venires de las partes negociadoras intentaba reflexionar, como en anteriores ocasiones como había llegado a ese punto. A estar allí, prácticamente de nuevo en medio de un nuevo proceso, del cual no tenía ya muchas esperanzas. Largos cincuenta años de guerra y violencia lo habían llevado a tener una resignación espartana de que nunca llegaría el día en el que dejaría de sentir dolor. En el que sus heridas sanaran, en el que podía quitarse las trazas de lino que siempre llevaba consigo en brazos y piernas y que ocultaban los alcances de sus lesiones, heridas y moretones. Se había hecho daño a si mismo, también se lo había hecho a otros. Enrique había sufrido por su ira ciega y demente años atrás. Y aunque a pesar de todo, el ecuatoriano lo trataba de la misma forma que siempre después de aquel grave hecho, sentía que algunas ocasiones lo miraba con rencor y reproche.

Habían pasado tres horas, en medio de las virulentas discusiones preliminares. Lo que estaba aconteciendo en la habana simplemente era un tanteo exploratorio para ver si era factible el inicio de los verdaderos diálogos.

Y cuantas veces ya no había hecho eso.

Estaba harto.

Salió de la sala de juntas, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón. Miró el paisaje de la colonial ciudad: habían sido muy contadas las ocasiones en las que había visitado a Carlos, la mayoría como visitas de estado acompañando a su jefe de turno, o po motivo relacionado con alguna esperanza de negociación. Intentaba recordar cuantas veces había salido a pedir ayuda, o a intentar abonar terreno para una futura paz: Casaverde, Tlaxcala, ciudad de Panamá, Maguncia, San Vicente del caguán, Santafé de Ralito… la lista era larga. La mayoría habían sido un fracaso, solo unas pocas habían llegado a buen puerto: recordaba con gratitud el gesto noble del M-19 al desmovilizarse en 1990. Había corrido mucha sangre en esos años, su sufrimiento era inconmensurable e imborrable, habían heridas que nunca sanarían, pero reconocieron su responsabilidad y buscaron terminar su historia.

Años y años de sangre. Tantos años de sangre, de dolor y muerte. Había sufrido tanto después de que Antonio fuera expulsado de sus tierras, las constantes guerras civiles habían mermado su capacidad de desarrollo, aunque todos sus vecinos y conocidos no estaban en mejor situación después de su independencia. Solo recapacitó con aquella ultima guerra: La de los mil días. Tres años, 36 meses, 1085 días de sangre y muerte y el inconmensurable dolor de que Pilar se separara bajo presiones de Alfred lo habían hecho recapacitar. A medias, en fin de cuentas. Luego siguió 1948. Aquel nefasto y espantoso año que marcó con preludio sangriento una orgía desaforada de violencia y muerte. El bogotazo.

Ese día toda américa latina estaba de visita por su casa. La unión panamericana tenía su reunión anual, mas sin embargo todo se reunió en aquel espantoso 9 de abril. Sus invitados, todos estados encerrados en su casa. El espantoso e incontrolable dolor en su pecho. La pistola colt que llevaba al cinto, la mirada de desesperación de sus dos hermanos, y obviamente el terror que sentían todos los estados latinos, en especial Alfred frente a aquella espantosa situación. Casi tuvo que encerrarlos a todos a la fuerza y con llave en su casa para que no les pasara nada, Mariano3, su superior de esa época, se las cobraría caro. O quizás lo hiciera el señor Laureano4. Y después de aquella orgiástica y desenfrenada matanza, se desencadenó ese infame periodo. Y aunque su nuevo presidente lo había enviado a combatir al otro lado del mundo en contra de "la bestia roja" junto con Alfred, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. En fin de cuentas, lo sentía en carne propia.

Corea había sido una simple cortina de humo. Lo habían enviado a dios sabe donde junto con muchachos de casi 19 año como mínimo, en pos de una idea abstracta de libertad, según Alfred "defendiendo a Yong Soo" del "tiránico comunismo" de Yao e Iván. Laureano lo convenció para meterse en semejante coladera por casi tres años, mientras el "excelentísimo señor presidente" hacía y deshacía a su antojo, mientras pájaros siniestros comandados por un viejo cóndor conservador sembraban el terror entre el pueblo5. "Cachiporros" y "Chulavitas"6 asesinaban con saña, bajo el amparo del rojo y azul de los partidos políticos, como habían hecho en un pasado "Pateadores" y "Carracos"7.

Y después siguieron ellos. Con la caída de Laureano Gómez, la presidencia del general Rojas Pinilla y el frente nacional creía y estaba esperanzado en que las cosas tomarían un mejor rumbo. Un error. Surgieron entonces movimientos insurgentes: FARC-EP, ELN, ELP… y obviamente el ejercito no se daba abasto con tanta gente. Su gente tenia que defenderse, o bueno, los grandes hacendados tenían que proteger sus bienes. Y así surgieron los tan famosos paramilitares, ya pasados los setentas y ochentas, bajo las famosas "Cooperativas de seguridad privada" o CONVIVIR. Creía falsamente que si el ejercito no se daba abasto, quizás, solo quizás necesitaría algo de "Apoyo civil", así como Alfred le había dicho una vez con respecto a sus tan polémicos movimientos de milicianos.8

Grave error.

Y luego, siguió el narcotráfico. Las cosas se salieron de control. Ahora todos buscaban sus propios intereses. Los años ochenta fueron una década nefasta para el, años que deseaba olvidar pero que estaban grabados a fuego en su mente. En su cuerpo. Muchos cayeron en medio de las balas: hombres, mujeres, niños. Muchas vidas se perdieron. Todos buscaban de mil y un maneras despedazarlo de forma lenta y llevarse consigo los valiosos trozos de si mismo, enriqueciéndose a costa suya. Nombres como Pablo Escobar Gaviria, Carlos Lehder, Gonzalo Rodríguez Gacha, Miguel y Gilberto Rodríguez Orejuela, los hermanos Ochoa, entre otros muchos más se hicieron ingratamente conocidos. Hermoso baño de sangre. Y aquel nefasto año de 1985, como si dios, por un designio cruel de su destino por sus pecados, o por un vil capricho de su tiránica voluntad, soportó dos tragedias que lo marcaron por el resto de su eterna existencia.

El holocausto del palacio de justicia y la avalancha que arrasó con Armero. Cosas que sucedieron con solo una semana de diferencia.

Pasado ese baño de sangre, creyó que las cosas volverían por un buen camino. Samper le decepcionó, y muy profundamente con respecto a los dineros de su campaña. El tan cacareado proceso 8.0009 terminó simplemente como una de las más espectaculares farsas mediáticas de su historia como nación independiente. Y en ese momento sus relaciones con Alfred no eran las mejores. Siguió entonces 1999 con una nueva esperanza de paz. Andrés pastrana asumía entonces la presidencia en medio de un confiado optimismo, en una atmósfera de esperanza inútil, un niñito ingenuo buscando la paz.

Debió haber dicho que no desde la primer vez.

Fue un proceso lleno de engaños y farsa mediática. Muchos se ofrecieron en ayudar pero a la hora de la verdad no fueron de gran ayuda. Las FARC quisieron manipular todo desde el inicio, el ELN hizo lo propio con Ludwig en Maguncia. Engaños, promesas, cortinas de humo aquí y allá. Pidieron el despeje de san Vicente del caguán, se les concedió. Pidieron seguridad de que no les iban a procesar mientras el proceso de paz seguía vigente, se les concedió también. Pidieron "Intercambio humanitario", se les concedió. Pidieron salvoconductos para una "comisión diplomática", obvio que se los concedieron. Lo único que faltaba era que pidieran caviar del báltico, salmón de Vancouver y champan francés en platos y copas de oro, y era más que evidente que Andrés se los iba a conceder.

¿Pasaría lo mismo esta vez? No lo sabía aun. Lo que si tenía claro era que las cosas habían cambiado mucho pasados los casi trece años. Ya no estaba débil y aterrorizado, era cosa del pasado. Estaba empezando a emerger como potencia en medio del caos de la crisis en la zona euro y la decadencia de Estados Unidos. El eterno reinado de Alfred Jones estaba derrumbándose pedazo a pedazo, lo sabía bien, y eso le producía una extraña sensación de conmiseración y satisfacción: conmiseración por el hecho de que él era su amigo más devoto y fiel, (a pesar de que Alfred no lo tuviese muy presente) y satisfacción por el hecho de que en fin de cuentas, estaba pagando aquellas viejas deudas de 109 años atrás.

Respiró profundo, inhalando la fresca brisa habanera. Recordó Cartagena de indias, sus murallas, su nostálgico aire colonial.

—Juan, creo que deberías venir con nosotros —le dijo el cubano serio.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—tienes que verlo por ti mismo —le respondió el noruego.

Salió del balcón, pasando su mano por el cabello negro azabache, que brillaba lustroso con la luz del día. El flequillo se movió levemente. Sus ojos verde esmeralda habían perdido el brillo vivaz de antes, se notaba una melancolía extraña en los ojos del colombiano.

No saludó a absolutamente nadie. Se sentó, y miró impasible la pantalla del televisor que estaba en la sala de conferencias. Los negociadores habían tenido que salir de la sala de juntas, presididos por el jefe de la comisión de las FARC.

Habían filtrado la información a la prensa sobre las negociaciones secretas. La noticia ya era de dominio publico y ya no valía la pena seguirla manteniendo en secreto.

—LES HABÍA DICHO A TODOS QUE MANTUVIERAN ESTO EN SECRETO, MALDITA SEA, SE VAN A TIRAR TODO —Espetó el cubano colérico.

—tranquilo Carlos, sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. Por lo menos aun no saben que Luke está aquí con nosotros.

—y es mejor que sigan así —exclamó el noruego.

Sin embargo, el celular del colombiano suena. Lo había encendido por pura y simple casualidad, mas sin embargo tenía varios mensajes de voz de cierto venezolano el cual estaba con el corazón en la boca.

"_Juan, por el amor de dios, dime en donde estás maldita sea. He llamado a todos, a Francis, a Arthur, a tu casa, a Kike y al viejo Toño… incluso tuve que llamar al gringo idiota ese para ver si estabas con el _—decía el mensaje de voz, aunque esto ultimo sonaba como un reproche y con un marcado tono de celos—_ llama, da alguna maldita señal de vida o algo, me tienes muy preocupado… o si no sacaré el tiempo que pueda de este maldito circo de mis elecciones y te buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras carajo!"._

Otro del mismo tenor.

"_demonios, llevas casi tres meses sin contestar el teléfono, tu secretaria me dice que estás de viaje, no me dirigiste la maldita palabra durante los Juegos olímpicos_10_, y desde la boda del viejo te andas en un cuento muy extraño con Noruega y con Cuba. ¿Qué rayos está pasando Juan Pablo?, necesito una maldita explicación que sea coherente y consecuente con respecto a la forma de la que te estás comportando. José me tiene con el alma en vilo y no cesa de preguntarme por ti, maldición, ya no sé que decirle. Así que si tienes un poquito de consideración con José, con Pilar y conmigo , porque si no lo sabías también Pilar está muy preocupada y María Té_11_ ya ni sabe que hacer con ella, deberías llamar informándonos donde estás. Y de paso, deja de ser tan idiota como para guardarme secretos. Te conozco, Juan Pablo Márquez Botero y sé que estás tramando algo, así que si no llamas en mínimo tres días te saco de donde estés y me importará cinco rábanos lo que estés haciendo, pero te obligaré a llamar a José para que le digas que estás bien. Con cariño, Kike"._

—pero que regaño tan feo, mi hermano —afirmó socarrón el cubano.

—dios, porque tienes que hacerme esto en este preciso momento —espetó el colombiano para sí mismo resoplando de hastío.

El bochorno del mediodía invadía la sala de juntas.

—La verdad, no entiendo el hecho de tanto secretismo, ni el hecho de tu desinterés Juan —le soltó el noruego directamente— no es mi primera vez como negociador, y créeme, nunca he visto a alguien tan desinteresado en un asunto tan trascendental como el de estos preacuerdos como tu.

—si te dijera que esta no es mi primer vez, y que he visto esto cientos de veces, y que creo que sé que como puede terminar, ¿seguirías prestándome tu respaldo o me darás la espalda como hicieron Berwald y Sören?.

—yo nunca le doy la espalda a los que piden mi ayuda —contestó con manifiesta frialdad el noruego.

Tomó asiento, sirviéndose un vaso de limonada que había en una jarra dispuesta en una mesita contigua a la mesa de conferencias.

—Gracias por el gesto.

1 Primer estrofa del himno nacional de Colombia. El significado de la "horrible noche" trata sobre los años de dominación española, aunque en el contexto actual cambia a la "larga noche de 50 años".

2 Alude a un par de escándalos en 2004: un grupo de activistas daneses habían creado una línea de camisetas pro-farc, (y también pro OLP) cuyas ventas irían a un fondo que respaldaba la "lucha armada" del grupo insurgente. Agregado a esto, un documentalista danés se internó en un frente subversivo y grabó un "documental" en donde mostraban la vida de una guerrillera rasa. Todas estas manifestaciones de "apoyo" degeneraron en crudas y repetidas denuncias y quejas diplomáticas que no trascendieron de eso, de simples quejas.

3 **Mariano Ospina Pérez: **presidente de la republica durante el periodo de 1946 a 1950, uno de los periodos más convulsos de finales de la década de los cuarenta y principios de los cincuenta. Organizó la cumbre panamericana de 1948 y fue uno de los gestores de la naciente OEA. El 9 de abril de 1948 habían asesinado a Jorge Eliecer Gaitán en el centro de Bogotá generando violentos disturbios que arrasan gran parte del centro de la capital, generando incontable cantidad de muertes.

4 ** Laureano Gómez Castro:** es uno de los presidentes más polémicos que ha tenido Colombia en el siglo XX. Furibundo orador (apodado por sus colegas como "el monstruo"), y con ideas notoriamente fascistas, intentó apropiarse del poder intentando establecer un régimen fascista al modo español. Un golpe de estado mientras estaba en estado de convalecencia lo obligó a renunciar a su cargo, y escapar a España, en donde fue tratado como "Huésped de honor" por Franco.

5 Aludo a **León María Lozano**, uno de los principales lideres conservadores del departamento del valle del cauca durante los años 40 y 50. Su siniestra fama se debe a que implantó un régimen de terror en el suroccidente colombiano, por medio de una abierta persecución política, amparada por el gobierno y la iglesia católica en contra de los simpatizantes del partido liberal. Lozano, quien era apodado "el **Cóndor**", prácticamente gobernó de facto el valle del cauca con los conocidos "pájaros", los cuales solían ejecutar a cualquier simpatizante liberal con especial sevicia. Murió asesinado e 1974 en Pereira, al salir de misa. De él se han escrito libros y producido películas, como **"Cóndores no entierran todos los días", ** película producida por Francisco Norden, basada en el libro de Gustavo Álvarez Gardeazabal.

6 Los "Cachiporros" eran aquellos partidarios extremistas del partido conservador, que tomaban partido por la virulenta violencia extrema. Se puede decir que los "Chulavitas" son su contraparte.

7 **Pateadores:** Era la denominación de aquellos partidarios del centralismo en la época de la "patria boba". **Carracos: **Esta por su parte era la denominación de los partidarios del sistema federal.

8 En estados unidos, en virtud de la constitución de 1776, todas las personas tienen el derecho a "**la libre asociación para defender tanto a sus bienes como a sus familias**". Los movimientos de milicianos norteamericanos también han sido por así decirlo "fuente de inspiración" para los movimientos paramilitares colombianos, aunque ellos llevaron el concepto de "**Asociación**" y "**Autodefensa**" más allá. El tema es demasiado turbio como para tocarlo en el fic, por lo que intentaré hacerlo de la forma mas prudente posible.

9 **Proceso 8.000: **Este proceso fue el que se siguió en contra del presidente Ernesto Samper Pizano (periodo 1994-1998) por la infiltración de dineros del cartel de Cali en su campaña presidencial. Conocido también como el "**elefante**" por una frase del cardenal Pedro Rubiano Sáenz, a la sazón arzobispo de Bogotá,

10 Las negociaciones supuestamente se estaban empezando a llevar a cabo desde febrero de 2012

11 María teresa Rendón Orellana: Costa rica.


	2. de llamadas y reclamos

**Nota del autor:**

Seguiremos con lo de capítulo anterior. Este capitulo en especial tratará sobre los pronunciamientos de diferentes latitudes del mundo que se hicieron con respecto al nuevo proceso de paz, y cuyas negociaciones se desarrollarán entre las ciudades de Oslo y La Habana.

**Capítulo 1: de Llamadas y reclamos. **

Los tres habían quedado solos en la sala de conferencias, mientras Marcos Calarcá, el jefe de la comisión negociadora de las FARC daba anuncio a un mensaje del comandante general Timoleón Jiménez, alias "Timoshenko". El noruego miraba interesado aquel pronunciamiento que era emitido por la televisión estatal cubana, lo mismo que el cubano, mientras que el colombiano simplemente desatendía la alocución. Su teléfono había empezado a sonar de forma incesante nuevamente. No quería en ese momento atender llamada alguna, mas sin embargo podía ser alguien realmente importante.

—¿diga?

—_Aló, Juan… soy yo._

Sintió un helado escozor al oír la infantil y melosa vocecilla.

—es un gusto hablar con usted señor Braginski1 —respondió el colombiano con cortesía.

Nunca se había fiado de Iván por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de la cercana relación de "amistad" que tenía José con el. Simplemente lo trataba de la forma más cortes posible, y raras eran las veces que lo llamaba el, o lo visitaba. La mayor parte del tiempo Iván visitaba a José cuando pasaba por América Latina. Y también todo el arsenal que le vendía el ruso y que compraba su hermano (o su superior al mando, el "comandante Chávez") y el hecho de también haberse enfrentado a él en corea lo hacían sencillamente desconfiar.

—_Me enteré por las noticias de tu nuevo proceso de Paz, Da…._ —exclamó el ruso— _y me alegro por ti… y por José_

—José no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—_ah, y supongo también que Lukas Bönndevik está contigo, ¿Nyet?_

¿Cómo rayos Iván se había enterado de la presencia de Noruega en las negociaciones? Eso le extrañaba.

—si, Luke también me está colaborando.

Sin embargo, algo llama poderosamente su atención.

—"_**en vista de los avances de las negociaciones exploratorias, las partes negociadoras han definido una hoja de ruta que va a tratar de lo siguiente.**_

_**1. Política agraria**_

_**2. Participación Política**_

_**3. narcotráfico.**_

_**4. final del conflicto.**_

_**5. derecho de las victimas.**_

_**Las negociaciones propiamente dichas concluida la agenda exploratoria, se iniciarán en Oslo, reino de Noruega, con la participación de ambas partes y la presencia de observadores internacionales de la república Bolivariana de Venezuela, el reino de Noruega y la república de Chile. Agregado a esto el señor Simón Trinidad será parte también de la comisión negociadora, por lo que su presencia en los diálogos es imperativa**__"._

—¿Qué demo-…? —exclamó el colombiano desatendiendo la llamada del ruso.

Sin embargo, tenía que colgar y ver el porqué de la injerencia de su hermano en aquellas negociaciones. No es que no le agradase o quisiese tomar su ayuda, pero el hecho estaba en que su hermano atravesaba un momento muy complejo de su vida como estado, en medio de unas elecciones muy polarizadas.

—Después lo llamo señor Braginski, agradezco sus intenciones. —dijo Colombia para después colgar.

—COMO CARAJOS METEN A JOSÉ EN ESTA MALDITA LOCURA! —espeta iracundo Juan Pablo— ME VAN A OIR ESOS MALDITOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

—Cálmate y cuenta hasta diez Juan —le dijo el noruego —no le veo problema a que el también participe… siempre que sea provechosa su participación.

—y Lukas tiene razón mi hermano —exclamó serio el cubano— creo que no se fían de a mucho con los negociadores de tu gobierno.

—y como no… lo idiotas estos saben como aprovechar su maldito cuarto de hora—espetó rudamente el colombiano— pero no es por el hecho de que José esté en las negociaciones lo que me enoja, sino el loco ese que tiene por jefe.

—¿hablas de Chávez? —inquirió el cubano.

—si, hablo de él. —espetó irritado el colombiano— Ese miserable infeliz usa a José como su marioneta y eso me hace enojar de sobremanera, no puedo creer que haya gente que siga creyendo en el.

Todos sabían de sobremanera que Juan Pablo no tenía una favorable opinión del superior de su hermano.

—y Manuel, también es extraño que esté metido en todo este asunto —afirmó la representación del país caribeño.

—eso debió de haber sido un ofrecimiento propio, o una jugada de alguien de su gobierno, quieren como "equilibrar las fuerzas" poniendo a una nación con gobierno de derecha. —respondió el noruego

—entonces no sería Manuel el que negociaría sino el señor Piñera —contestó el cubano.

—ya estoy empezando a creer que estoy repitiendo lo del Caguán en 1999.

Recordaba bien esas negociaciones. Todo desde el comienzo había sido una farsa. Francis incluso había ido el mismo como uno de los garantes para las negociaciones. Pero en fin de cuentas todo había sido una farsa mediática para ganar tiempo y mostrar una imagen "favorable" de la guerrilla. Muchas fotos, muchos eventos, pero preveía de mucho antes el posible final desastroso de aquellos fracasados intentos.

_Años atrás, enero de 1999._

_La mayoría de los negociadores se habían reunido en un pomposo acto en san Vicente del Caguán, en donde iniciarían las negociaciones. La desmilitarización de la zona había sido un prerrequisito muy importante para iniciar los acuerdos. _

_Sin embargo, la apertura propiamente dicha sería al día siguiente._

—_¿Cómo DEMONIOS quieren que hagamos esto para la apertura? _—_espetó Colombia al ver el programa de apertura planeado para el inicio de las negociaciones._

—_Señor, son las exigencias del señor Marulanda… sin ellas el no piensa iniciar los diálogos_

—_claro, una parada militar, izar la bandera de las FARC, poner el maldito Himno de las FARC, unas palabra de alguno de eso malditos, un saludo de salvas del ejercito al comandante de las FARC… ¿me creen idiota?, no hablamos de recibir a un país maldita sea, ELLOS NO SON COMO YO!_

—_Pero señor… _—_decía el jefe de protocolo algo aterrorizado_—_ los diálogos comienzan mañana._

—_NO ME IMPORTA MALDITA SEA, CAMBIA EL ESTÚPIDO PROGRAMA DE APERTURA POR OTRO, PASASELO A ANDRES, Y LUEGO AL MALDITO ASESINO ESE… SI NO LE GUSTA PUEDE HACER CON SU ESTUPIDO PROGRAMA DE APERTURA LO QUE QUIERA O METERSELO POR EL _(**censurado por respeto a la decencia**).

_Al día siguiente las cosas se hicieron de acuerdo al nuevo programa que había diseñado chapuceramente el jefe de protocolo de la casa de Nariño. La tarima en donde se disponían a ubicarse los negociadores de las FARC y el gobierno estaba adornada por una bandera tricolor enorme, mientras que las sillas dispuestas para "Alfonso Cano", el "mono Jojoy", "Timoshenko", "Iván Ríos", entre otros, habían sido perfectamente rotuladas. Iniciados los actos protocolares, el presidente Pastrana tomó su lugar, cosa que también hizo Colombia al lado de su superior al mando, mientras que los demás hacían lo propio. Sin embargo, una de las sillas, la que estaba al lado del presidente pastrana no estaba ocupada. _

_La ausencia del comandante máximo de las FARC-EP presagiaba el funesto fracaso de aquellos diálogos._

Sin embargo muchos eran los cambios que habían transcurrido desde hacía 12 años atrás. Había aprendido mucho de sus pasados errores, de las manipulaciones de la guerrilla, de todo aquel circo mediático que se gestaba en la zona de despeje. Tuvo que elegir a un psicópata obsesivo por presidente, convertirse el mismo en un amoral sin escrúpulos, atacar con saña despiadada a su hermano menor y echarse de enemiga a casi toda América latina para llegar a ese punto.

La segunda llamada sin embargo lo dejó un poco más frio.

—_¿Juan Pablo?_

—¿José?, ¿Qué rayos haces llamándome?

—_llevas casi tres meses sin contestarme el teléfono idiota_ —espetó el venezolano. — _solo hasta ahora me entero en donde estas y lo que estás haciendo_.

—discúlpame José, pero no podía decirle a nadie, ¿y como va la campaña?

—_esto está de locos, pero creo que Capriles es un buen tipo_. —contesto Venezuela— _además, creo que las cosas serán diferentes esta ocasión_.

—si cierto loco lo permite—exclamó el colombiano sarcástico

—_no digas nada Juan, —_le contrapunteó el venezolano_— don Álvaro no es tan mansa paloma que digamos._

Se decidió amordazar el comentario. Había charlado con Enrique Capriles después de un breve regreso a Bogotá. La comunidad Venezolana en su casa estaba creciendo, y el candidato opositor había decidido visitar a sus compatriotas en el extranjero. Y le había agradado sinceramente, era un buen chico que buscaba la reconciliación y la concordia en el pueblo venezolano, que hablaba de unidad y no de división, que ofrecía paz y esperanza. Sin embargo su hermano tenía razón en sojuzgar a su ex gobernante, el señor Uribe en fin de cuentas también había actuado con un proceder muy impulsivo que le costó echarse encima a muchos enemigos en el vecindario.

—_pero no vengo a llamarte por lo de mis elecciones —_dijo José_— sino por lo de tus negociaciones._

—todo está ya arreglado, no tienes porque-…

—_tengo que obedecer Juan. —_le dijo el venezolano al colombiano con algo de hastío_— sabes bien que no quiero ir, que quiero estar al pendiente por lo de las elecciones pero el comandante me ordeno…_

—espera, ¿comandante? —inquirió el colombiano perplejo— aunque sea por teléfono no le digas así a ese enfermo mental, no eres su lacayo.

—_perdón, pero así le tengo que decir todos los días —_contestó con algo de hastío el venezolano.

Otra vez silencio.

—lo mejor para ti es que no vayas a estos diálogos en la habana —le dijo Juan Pablo a su hermano— no quiero que te manipulen también a ti, con Carlos y Luke me basta por ahora.

—_entonces ¿Cuándo?_

—en Oslo. El 8 de octubre inicio las negociaciones en casa de Luke.

—_¿Luke?_

—Lukas Bönndevik, Noruega —le respondió el colombiano— es algo callado y un poco neurótico —le dijo en voz baja— pero por lo demás es un buen tipo.

—_discúlpame, pero con los nórdicos no es que me relacione tanto, y al respecto con eso —_inquirió Venezuela_— ¿no que estabas peleado con ellos?_

—Solo con Berwald y Sören —le respondió su hermano menor— y tu sabes porqué.

—_y mínimo también incluyes a Kike…_

—eso ya pasó hace tiempo.

No quería recordar lo que había pasado hacia ya 4 años atrás. Había pasado ya mucho de eso, y en fin de cuentas los viejos resquemores en apariencia estaban ya subsanados, pero sin embargo Enrique sentía algo de franca hostilidad frente a lo sucedido.

—Sabes, —dijo entonces Colombia— lo mejor es que regrese a mi casa… quizás viaje a Cúcuta para estar cerca de ti, en caso de que suceda algo.

—_no deberías preocuparte tanto Juan_

—Tengo que, no me fio mucho de tu jefe a pesar de que el mio se lleve de maravilla con el loco ese.

—_respétalo, para bien o para mal es mi presidente y le debo obediencia_.

—es un maldito lunático y no me puedes obligar a cambiar de opinión José —le dice serio el colombiano— y me preocupas más en esta época... no quiero que repitas lo de 11 de abril2 de nuevo.

Recordaba con frio escozor aquellos violentos motines que degeneraron en un sangriento golpe de estado. El fracasado intento de devolver a Venezuela a un orden constitucional coherente y acorde con sus necesidades se había derribado en forma estrepitosa y sangrienta. Fue el único acto de rebeldía de José contra su superior al mando, pero sin embargo ese intento fallido traería consecuencias funestas.

—_no te preocupes, para algo está el "plan República"._

—bien, ya es hora de que me despida. Cuídate, Carlos te envía saludos.

—_gracias Juan._

Colgó.

—Saben, creo que lo mejor es salir un poco y distraernos, ¿quieres que te enseñe el centro histórico? —le dijo el cubano al noruego.

—me encantaría pero hay asuntos más importantes que atender —le respondió la nación escandinava a Cuba.

—Tranquilos, vayan y diviértanse —insistió Colombia— un poco de distracción no les sentaría mal a ustedes.

Dicho esto los dos salieron de la sala de conferencias, justo cuando el teléfono volvía a sonar. Y ya sabía quien podía ser.

—_Hello!_3

—Hola Alfred —contestó el colombiano con algo de cansancio.

—_Hey, ¿porqué ese desaliento John?... creí que estabas feliz por los nuevos diálogos._

—no me preguntes nada Alfred, simplemente es más de lo mismo—resopló de hastío y luego le pregunto— y… ¿las cosas como están?

—_todo anda bien, aunque hay algo de tensión por lo de la campaña, pero no vengo a hablarte de eso_

—si, creo que ya se de lo que hablas.

—_tu sabes mi posición con respecto a los narcotraficantes y "Simon" ya fue condenado…_

—Tranqui Alfred —le respondió el colombiano al estadounidense— lo menos que voy a solicitarte es que me devuelvas a Simón trinidad o que lo liberes para que viaje a la segunda ronda en Oslo.

—_bueno, pero de todos modos si necesitas ayuda,… tu ya sabes,… armas, soldados…_

—No necesito ni de tus Marines, ni de tus armas por ahora —Le respondió amistosamente el latino al anglosajón— con lo del TLC me basta.

—_claro, al menos a uno de los dos le va bastante bien, ¿no?_ —afirmó entonces el norteamericano

—estoy creciendo Alfred… Y quien iba a pensar que dejaría a Antonio muy atrás en pocos años4.

—_me alegro por ti… en todo caso, estaré al pendiente… Goodbye _

—Adiós entonces Alfred.

Colgó. Menos mal Carlos y Lukas habían salido. Si Cuba se hubiera enterado de la llamada, prácticamente le hubiese quitado el teléfono de entre las manos y le hubiera gritado mil y un improperios por teléfono a Estados Unidos. Ese era su estilo. Pero en fin de cuentas, entre menos gente se metiera en el asunto, mejor sería el dialogo.

Salieron entonces de la sala de juntas, en dirección al centro histórico de la habana. La llamada de José lo dejó preocupado sin embargo. Se sentía chantajeando a su propio hermano, después de la exigencia que habían hecho los negociadores de las FARC con respecto a la participación de observadores venezolanos. No confiaba en nadie del gobierno de Chávez. Y las elecciones en Venezuela no ayudaban en mucho, había agregado otro punto de presión más al respecto. Se sentía entonces entre la espada y la pared.

Caminaban entonces las tres naciones por las coloniales calles de la ciudad caribeña, intentando distraerse. Noruega se había quitado el abrigo de chaqué y lo llevaba a sus espaldas, mientras miraba con interés mohíno las edificaciones coloniales y neoclásicas, las majestuosas murallas, los malecones, el ambiente nostálgico y decadente de la ciudad.

Intentaba entonces reflexionar en medio de todos sus devenires y pensamientos. El mes próximo tendría que viajar a Oslo. Intentaría manejarlo todo bajo el mayor secretismo posible, no permitiría de nuevo otro circo mediático. Se lo había dicho a los negociadores: No repetiría los errores del pasado, no les daría el cese al fuego que habían buscado desde el principio pues sería una obvia oportunidad para darles pie a que se reorganizaran y se volvieran fuertes. Le había costado mucho recuperarse desde aquellos desastrosos diálogos de paz de san Vicente del caguán, y aun así ellos tenían el descaro de no negociar hasta que se les viniese en gana, por el simple hecho de salvaguardar sus maquinales intereses.

Y también estaba el hecho de los gobiernos vecinos. Sabía bien que Chávez y Correa auxiliaban bajo la mesa a los grupos guerrilleros, en especial Chávez con lo de su posición del reconocimiento de las FARC como "grupo beligerante", agregado al hecho de que en una de las barriadas de caracas se alzaban sendos monumentos a los cabecillas de la guerrilla. Y también estaba ese grave incidente.

_Años atrás, mayo de 2008, en santo domingo…_

_El grupo de rio se había tenido que reunir de urgencia después de los graves hechos de abril. En las mesas dispuestas para los mandatarios y sus naciones, se palpaba el tenso y perturbador ambiente que se entreveía en ese momento. Un joven de ojos color avellana, cabello gris ceniciento e impoluta guayabera blanca, miraba con rabia ciega a otro chico de ojos color esmeralda y cabello azabache. Sebastián había intentado de todas las maneras posibles lograr ese encuentro para evitar una posible guerra entre hermanos, y no solo eso: que Alfred como uno de los "mas grandes amigos" de Juan Pablo se metiera en el meollo. Cualquiera diría que era una "disputa familiar" pero en fin de cuentas el asunto trascendía de una pelea entre hermanos. Pues Enrique y Juan Pablo no eran hermanos comunes y corrientes eran las representaciones físicas de las republicas de Ecuador y Colombia respectivamente._

—_bueno, como venia diciendo, lo que nos reúne aquí es lo que está sucediendo entre Juan y Enrique, y las consecuencias que esto puede traer para todos _—_exclamó el dominicano._

—_dirás lo que Juan Pablo hizo conmigo. _—_exclamó el ecuatoriano con ira contenida._

—_no lo hubiera hecho si no tuvieras escondidos asesinos en tu casa _—_le respondió el colombiano de forma fría, mientras lo miraba con rabia._

_El dolor que en ese momento Enrique sentía era inconmensurable. El hombro y la nuca le dolían de forma bestial, y la herida que su propio hermano le había propinado aun sangraba. Usaba una guayabera cuello tortuga para ocultar sus heridas, pero sin embargo, se veían manchas oscuras debajo de la tela, quizás era sangre aun fresca que emanaba de las heridas y manchaba los vendajes de lino. Los gastados y amarillentos vendajes de algodón que tenía el colombiano seguían allí, a pesar de que algunos ya no los necesitase. _

—_chicos, en serio tienen que dejar de estar así… los dos hicieron mal en ocultarse el uno al otro lo que pasaba _—_exclamó el dominicano a la defensiva, intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente ._

_Naturalmente José, el mayor de los tres estaba al lado de su hermano más pequeño, mientras miraba de forma desconfiada al superior del colombiano, el señor Uribe. Esa inherente prepotencia y arrogancia con la que los miraba daba mucho que pensar._

—_tienes que aceptar que tú iniciaste primero _—_exclamó serio el venezolano_—_ si no hubieras atacado a Enrique así nada de esto hubiera pasado._

—_agradece que aun no he dado ordenes de sacar a esas ratas de sus madrigueras de tu casa..._

—_atrévete a eso y verás de lo que soy capaz._

—_YA BASTA! _—_Gritó entonces república dominicana_

_Mas sin embargo, seria muy difícil hacer entrar en razón a esos tres. Y la rabia con la que Enrique miraba a su hermano era demasiado intimidante._

Ya había solucionado todo ese molesto y turbio asunto, pero en fin de cuentas el resquemor quedaba aun en el aire. Enrique podía haberlo ya olvidado, pero esa espantosa quemadura en su cuello, que el ecuatoriano intentaba disimular con camisas de cuello alto, bufandas y pañoletas siempre se lo recordaría.

Pero en fin de cuentas, algo de distracción le serviría para tranquilizarse un poco, y dejar de pensar en aquellos acuerdos… en todas aquellas promesas que nuevo surgían en el aire, nuevos jugadores en aquel sucio juego que era la guerra, nuevos escenarios, nuevas piezas. Tendría entonces que moverse con mucha mas cautela para la siguiente etapa.

Pues ya daba por hecho que su presencia en La Habana se había vuelto sospechosa e innecesaria.

1 El Kremlin fue el primero en pronunciarse al respecto sobre las negociaciones de las FARC y el gobierno en La Habana en Europa.

2 La participación de Colombia en los hechos de 11 de abril levantó una considerable controversia, en especial por el derecho de asilo a los opositores de Chávez que no alcanzaron a ser arrestados y que se refugiaron en la embajada de Colombia en caracas, entre ellos Rafael Carmona, presidente interino de Venezuela durante el golpe.

3 El segundo pronunciamiento al respecto fue de parte de la secretaría de estado de EUA.

4 Colombia en este momento cuenta con un considerable crecimiento económico debido a la considerable inyección de capital extranjero, los tratados de libre comercio aprobados con EUA, Corea y entre otros, y la estabilización en la seguridad y el orden público desde el gobierno de Álvaro Uribe (mal presidente y todo, pero al menos supo combatir a la guerrilla)


	3. triunfo de un moribundo

**Nota del autor:**

En Colombia todos hemos sido tocados en mayor o menor grado por el conflicto armado. Pero especial controversia ha causado el "respaldo" de extranjeros a grupos al margen de la ley. A pesar de que la UE y varios países ya han tipificado a las FARC como "grupo terrorista", muchos no lo creen así: tal es el caso de 2 estudiantes mexicanas que habían caído en el campamento de Raúl Reyes, el apoyo velado de Hugo Chávez (todo mundo lo sabe en Colombia, Chávez los apoya, a pesar de que lo niegue), una ONG danesa que los respalda con camisetas que vende y que destina para la "labor de ayuda humanitaria" de las FARC, dineros que no se usan para comprar azadones y palas, sino para la compra de armamento en el mercado negro de Europa del este, el asunto de ANNCOL (agencia de noticias de la nueva Colombia), órgano periodístico de la guerrilla y que se sabe tiene sus servidores en Suecia, el polémico asunto de **Tanja** **Niejlmeier **(la primer guerrillera conocida de origen extranjero en el país) entre otras cosas.

No se les puede culpar a ellos por el hecho de apoyarlos, desconociendo las barbáricas atrocidades que los bandos en conflicto han cometido (pues el ejercito también se ha extralimitado en sus labores), sino por el hecho de que no conocen las dos caras de la moneda. ¿Acaso no ven el sufrimiento que han causado en muchas familias del país, a costa de un ideal muerto como lo es de la revolución socialista?, ¿creen que todavía vivimos en medio de un anacronismo comunista-capitalista de guerra fría?.

Mas sin embargo, me salgo del contexto al poner tanto pensamiento político a la historia, pero les digo a todos los colombianos de la comunidad hetaliana: ¿no creen ustedes que estamos ya hartos todos de tanta barbarie, de tanta muerte, de tanta sangre derramada?. Ya es hora de que Colombia diga basta. Ya no mas. No más oprobio. No más olvido.

Los dejo entonces con este tercer capítulo, referente a las elecciones de Venezuela el 7 de octubre, contados desde la perspectiva de Colombia. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El triunfo de un Moribundo.**

**Aeropuerto el dorado, cerca de las ocho de la noche…**

El viaje había sido duro. Habían tenido que retrasar los vuelos desde la habana por culpa de los temporales climáticos en el pacífico, por lo que no podía llegar a Bogotá en la fecha prevista. Y octubre se cernía en medio de un brumoso ambiente, a pesar del agobiante sol de verano que invadía la ciudad.

Juan Pablo había arribado al aeropuerto en un vuelo comercial, bajo el mayor de los secretos. No quería toparse con alguien de la prensa, algún político molesto. Usaba lentes oscuros, sombrero blanco, abrigo de chaqué color crema, camisa de lino fresco, pantalón en color crudo y mocasines café claro. Cualquiera diría que era un importante hombre de negocios que arribaba recién a Bogotá a finiquitar algunos asuntos. Pero mas sin embargo, era mejor que todo siguiera manejándose con el mismo nivel de sigilo, a pesar de ya ser de dominio publico los preacuerdos.

Se dirigiría entonces a su casa en el barrio la candelaria, dormiría un poco, tomaría un poco de café y miraría las ultimas noticias. Se había desconectado mucho de la realidad de Latinoamérica, en especial de aquellos asuntos que concernían a su hermano mayor. Se cernía entonces la sombra de las elecciones presidenciales, las cuales habían creado un ambiente muy convulso no solo en Venezuela, sino también en su propia casa.

Ya en el taxi, Juan Pablo le pregunta al taxista con respecto a las ultimas noticias.

—¿Cómo que el vice rechazó los exámenes que le pidió el senado?

—pues lo que le cuente a su mercé es puro chisme, pero el vice Garzón dice que no se revisar de los del senado por que dicen que le quieren correr la silla.

—ya veo, y por cierto, ¿Qué ha pasado con el presidente? —le preguntó entonces la nación al taxista

—él está bien, después de la cirugía que le hicieron está ahí encerrado en el hospital, pero del que no se sabe nada es del señor Colombia su mercé…

—¿y que de el?

—aah, su mercé, —le dijo entonces el taxista— de él no se sabe nada de hace tres meses para acá su mercé… el nada que aparece y muchos especulan de donde esté, unos dicen que los dolores que está sufriendo en una pierna no los podía soportar más, que está en la clínica con el presidente, otros dicen que está con su taita España en la casa de él, con tal que el sute ese parece que se lo tragó la tierra su mercé…

No sospechaba entonces el taxista que su pasajero era la nación de la que estaba hablando. Sin embargo, al pasar cerca de la embajada venezolana, nota el enorme barullo de gente, en su mayoría venezolanos que se reunían para el proceso electoral.

—_José… dios mio, me he olvidado de él._ —se dijo para sus adentros

—Esta joda de las elecciones en Venezuela está haciendo insoportable el tráfico su mercé —le dijo el taxista— con eso también de que las calles mantienen vueltas (*censurado*) empeora mucho la joda, su mercé… —luego agregó— Disculpará su mercé la demora para llevarlo a su casa, de verdá excúseme…

—no, tranquilo Don…

—Cornelio Sutamarchán para servirle, su mercé —se presentó el taxista.

Sin embargo, quería saber como estaba su hermano. Se preocupaba por el, no quería agregarle más problemas a su vida, bastante tenía con los diálogos y procesos, amén de que prácticamente toda América latina estaba en vilo con respecto a las nuevas elecciones de José.

—¿Cuánto sería?

—¿su persona se piensa bajar por acá?

—mmm… si, —le respondió el chico de ojos verde esmeralda, ocultos bajo los lentes opacos.

—Tonces son 5.200 pesos señor.

Se bajó, bajó las maletas, se quitó los lentes y le pasó el dinero. E inmediatamente el taxista le reconoció.

—gracias por todo don Cornelio.

—JUEPUERCA, no sabia que usted era el que estaba aquí, señor Colombia… mis nietas no me van a creer!

—no es para tanto.

—no, no, no señor… tranquilo que su mercé no me debe nada, le regalo la carrera.

—insisto.

El taxista tuvo entonces que aceptar, con propina incluida. Después de una afectuosa despedida, salió el taxista, mientras el colombiano miraba con atención los confusos hechos que se desarrollaban en las cercanías a la embajada, en medio de una notoria manifestación política. Las cosas habían llegado a un punto inconcebible de polarización política, se recordaba mucho a si mismo en otras épocas mucho más turbias y negras, épocas que intentaba echarle tierra, pero que en fin de cuentas no podía olvidar.

Lo llamó entonces a su celular.

**Entre tanto,… en Caracas…**

La polarización política en la capital venezolana era impensable. Días antes el pánico había estallado en la capital, mientras la población compraba de forma compulsiva y nerviosa víveres de primera necesidad. La temida "Hecatombe" que sucedería si la oposición ganaba había generado un mayor nerviosismo en medio de aquel enrarecido ambiente. Y José nunca se había sentido tan solo y tan nervioso como en aquellas elecciones.

La oposición empezaba a ganar espacios y a unificarse alrededor de un candidato joven, fresco, confiable y amado por el pueblo. Enrique Capriles buscaba la presidencia para estabilizar la situación que estaba viviendo. La inseguridad creciente. La turbia polarización política. La cada vez más creciente desigualdad social, oculta bajo pomposos programas sociales que solo eran viables gracias al petróleo. Y también estaba el hecho de Amuay. El hombro derecho le dolía intestinamente, aunque con el paso de los días la quemazón había cedido, pero las pesquisas no eran lo suficientemente claras con respecto a lo sucedido. 25 muertos, y la destrucción de una de sus más importantes refinerías destruida por el insuceso lo habían dejado débil y mermado.

Y también estaba el hecho de que el señor Chávez lo involucrase en las negociaciones.

Juan Pablo sabía que muchos cabecillas estaban escondidos en su casa. El mismo Iván Márquez era asiduo visitante de Maracay, lo mismo que Rodrigo Granda. Los días en los que Juan pasaba de visita, (buscando no coincidir con Iván Braginski, dada la natural desconfianza que le traía el ruso, agregado a que el ex soviético se había vuelto asiduo visitante de la casa de José) podía notar su manifiesto desagrado, en especial cuando pasaba por la comuna del 23 de enero, en donde se alzaban sendos monumentos a cabecillas de la guerrilla. La vez que se enteró de la inauguración de la plazoleta "Manuel Marulanda Vélez" el colombiano le hizo un iracundo y muy tenebroso reproche.

Mas sin embargo, el hecho estaba en que aquellas alcahueterías de su superior al mando con las FARC y el ELN le estaban empezando a costar muy caro. En las zonas de frontera común con su hermano menor prácticamente reinaba el terror. Los secuestros de varios nacionales venezolanos no eran tan conocidos, pero ya se estaban haciendo públicos. Capriles en rueda de prensa había dado 46 nombres de personas desaparecidas o secuestradas por las guerrillas colombianas, y también estaba el precedente que prácticamente habían campamentos de las FARC en suelo venezolano, aunque eran especulaciones paranoicas de su hermano, en fin de cuentas, tenia que considerarlas. Lo que había hecho con Enrique cuatro años antes, cuando cayó Raúl Reyes, no había sido al azar. Y tenía que considerar una cosa: que Alfred Jones, o el "maldito gringo ese", era por así decirlo el "único respaldo y amigo" que tenía en América latina, y todo el gasto militar que tenía su hermano se lo facilitaba el norteamericano idiota. Así como el empezaba a recibir armamento de todo tipo de parte de Iván.

En medio del barullo del barrio 23 de enero se habían reunido una considerable cantidad de personas, queriendo ver a Chávez. José por su parte intentó no dejarse ver de su gente, mientras el "comandante" se acercaba a su puesto de votación a sufragar. Venezuela no lo haría en el puesto de votación del 23 de enero, sino en un discreto puesto electoral dispuesto en el edificio del antiguo cabildo de Caracas, bajo la mas estricta reserva. Él era en fin de cuentas la republica bolivariana de Venezuela, aunque los preceptos "bolivarianos" no se vieran tan reflejados en el chavismo.

Repica entonces el teléfono, sonando una alegre tonada de arpa llanera.

—¿diga?

—_Hola José, perdón por no llamarte tan temprano pero es que apenas acabo de llegar a mi casa._

—No hay problema —le dijo el venezolano despreocupadamente— y ¿Cómo van los acuerdos?

—_tu ya sabes, ya daremos una declaración conjunta en Oslo el 17 de este mes_ —le respondió el colombiano—_pero no te llamo por eso, sino por lo de las elecciones, ¿Cómo van?, de verdad las cosas me están preocupando mucho con respecto a eso._

—todo va bien, viento en popa Juan Pablo. — le dijo el venezolano con un deje de agotamiento— no ha pasado nada aun, y no deberías preocuparte, ¿no te acuerdas que implementé el plan república para evitar desmanes?

—_de todos modos, me preocupa. _—respondió a su vez Colombia— _estoy aquí mismo en la embajada que tu tienes aquí en Bogotá y no sabes los enfrentamientos que hay entre tu propia gente. _

—¿Qué enfrentamientos?

—_no se José, están con pancartas de Chávez y Capriles, se están diciendo hasta de que se van a morir… no, mejor dicho, me recuerdas mucho a mí pero muchos años atrás._

—no hagamos comparaciones.

—_está bien José… perdóname por compararte. _—luego agregó— _en todo caso estaré al pendiente, y cuídate._

—gracias.

—_cualquier cosa, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, puedes contar conmigo._

—no tienes porqué.

Colgó. En cierto modo era mejor así. Pero su hermano en cierto modo tenía razón. La polarización política podía llegar tarde que temprano a un punto nefasto de no retorno. Mas sin embargo, eso era mejor que se decidiera en las urnas, y no en medio de las balas.

**De regreso a Bogotá…**

Juan Pablo había colgado. Había tenido que llamar en un puesto callejero de venta de minutos, debido a que no contaba con saldo en su celular. Canceló por la llamada, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el centro, o quizás tomar otro taxi para dirigirse hacia su casa. Pero sin embargo, tenía que estar al pendiente de José y las elecciones. Chávez y Capriles se enfrentaban en medio de un ambiente muy tenso, y además en medio de una disyuntiva política muy enrarecida: con el candidato de la "mesa nacional por la democracia", movimiento que aglutinaba a todos los partidos de oposición se podía garantizar la estabilización política de Venezuela, la normalización de la democracia. Mientras que con el candidato-presidente del "Partido Socialista Unido de Venezuela" se podían ya garantizar los 20 años de gobierno chavista y despótico, 6 años más de inseguridad, de prácticamente seis años de más arbitrariedades imbuidas de verborrea socialista.

Socialismo del siglo XXI, que va. Colombia sabía que el socialismo chavista distaba mucho de ser de una mascarada sostenida por los dineros del petróleo.

Había llegado al centro, a la plaza de bolívar. No quería pasar por el edificio del capitolio, o cruzarse con algún senador. Nunca el congreso de la republica había llegado a tan altos niveles de desprestigio. Los escándalos rondaban por la neoclásica edificación, que no distaba de ser una muy pomposa y elegante porqueriza, un muladar de corrupción. Thomas Reed[1] debería de estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Después de mucho caminar, había conseguido llegar a su casa. La nación colombiana estaba por completo exhausta después de una maratónica jornada que había comenzado en La Habana días atrás. Juan no quería recibir llamadas de nadie, solo quería dormir largamente en su cama. Necesitaba urgentemente un largo y merecido descanso, que no daba ningún tipo de espera.

Sin embargo, tenía que estar al pendiente. Era su hermano, y tenia que aceptar que a la larga, todo lo que le pudiese afectar le afectaba a él.

Miró las noticias, los informes constantes de la prensa y los noticieros sobre las elecciones lo mantenían en vilo. En especial el anuncio de que los primeros boletines se darían solo cuando "el conteo haya arrojado un resultado completamente irreversible". En otros términos, era agregarle más secretismo a los resultados de los escrutinios.

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el cansancio, cayendo profundamente dormido en el sofá de la sala de su casa.

E inevitablemente había empezado a sucumbir ante un sueño. Se veía a si mismo en la plaza de bolívar, en medio de una lluvia pertinaz, mientras todos miraban expectantes a una pantalla enorme al frente del edificio del capitolio. Miles de personas miraban la pantalla, expectantes a lo que podría suceder. Por más extraño que pareciera, Francis estaba a su lado, también expectante, mirando, tomándolo de la mano. Las banderas ensopadas de lluvia, las pancartas, las miradas ansiosas de miles de hombres, mujeres y niños.

Y de repente, sucedió. Ya habían firmado el acuerdo final. Todos prorrumpían en gritos de alegría, abrazándose unos a otros, coreando el himno nacional a viva fuerza, gritando "cesó la horrible noche", mientras las campanas sonaban con estrepito, la gente alborozada celebraba en medio de la lluvia.

Pero por alguna razón, los gritos de alegría se convertían en alaridos de dolor.

Tres detonaciones hacen que el pánico estalle en la plaza. Empiezan a salir de los cuatro extremos de la plaza guerrilleros de todos lados, de las FARC, del ELN… y no solo ellos. Milicianos del M19, del EPL, del movimiento Quintín Lame, milicianos liberales del siglo XIX, paramilitares de Carlos Castaño, sacerdotes rebeldes de la guerra de los supremos, bandoleros de los llanos, los temidos pájaros de León María Lozano, chulavitas, pateadores, cachiporros, carracos…. Una ingente masa armada asesinaba, degollaba, violaba, quemaba, destruía.

Repentinamente la plaza estaba llena de cadáveres. Las banderas tricolor, desgarradas y manchadas en sangre. Juan Pablo, malherido y sangrante, recoge una de las banderas, manchada de sangre y pólvora. Y los ve. Dos figuras distinguibles para el, vestidos ambos de uniforme camuflado, usando boinas rojo escarlata. Una cabellera pelirroja, otra gris ceniza.

Sus propios hermanos.

—¿Por qué? —es lo único que pregunta el colombiano.

—no aceptaste por las buenas el socialismo, asi que tendrás que aceptarlo por las malas—le dijo con manifiesta frialdad el venezolano de ojos color miel y rizo castaño.

Los dos le apuntan con sus pistolas, directo a la cabeza.

Y ya cuando cree que la detonación final está cerca, despierta sudoroso. Han pasado casi tres horas y media. Suena su teléfono celular.

—Aló

—_Jean Paul, mon-chérie… que alegría me da escucharte._

—¿Francis?

—_oui, el mismo. _—le respondió bondadosamente el francés—_me alegra que al fin decidiste negociar._

—era el momento justo —le dijo el colombiano— solo tienen una alternativa: negociar, y por cierto ¿Cómo está el señor Langlois?

—_aaah, de Romeo… él está bien, y está al pendiente de todo eso del proceso de paz. Pero si quieres yo te puedo…_

—no es necesario que me ayudes por ahora Francis —afirmó el colombiano— con Carlos y Luke estoy bien.

—_en todo caso, voy a estar pendiente. Toni y Lovi te envía saludos…_

—Gracias.

Colgó. Volvió a mirar las noticias. Eran cerca de las 7:00 de la noche. Los reportes de prensa habían empezado a anunciar al posible vencedor de las elecciones. Juan Pablo estaba en vilo, por lo que podía suceder. Si Capriles ganaba su hermano podría mejorar su situación en cuanto a seguridad, regularizarse, mejorar, darse nuevos aires. Aunque eso dificultaría de sobremanera sus propios diálogos. Si Chávez ganaba, los diálogos fluirían, pero su hermano seguiría en su propia debacle, intentando sostener un inviable modelo socialista, en medio de la galopante inseguridad y polarización política.

—**de acuerdo a los últimos escrutinios, después de garantizar el 89.99% de los votos contados, y considerando que el resultado se considera irreversible, el consejo nacional electoral emite los primeros resultados.**

**Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías: 58.5% de los votos escrutados.**

**Enrique Capriles Radonski: 43.5% de los votos escrutados.**

**Por tanto, se declara como vencedor absoluto al señor Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías.**

—Dios, no puede ser.

Y pudo ver entonces las escuetas y serenas palabras de Capriles aceptando la derrota. Y luego, la espectacular alegría de los oficialistas al pie del palacio de Miraflores, mientras el superior de su hermano salía al balcón, con la espada de Bolívar en una mano, y José a su lado, con una cara de indiferencia y decepción bastante evidente, mientras Chávez celebraba su triunfo como si fuera "el triunfo de toda Latinoamérica". Y aunque políticamente le convenía que el gobierno chavista siguiera tomando las riendas de su hermano, quería para José una vida mejor.

E inevitablemente por ese solapado y miserable chantaje se sentía culpable.

* * *

[1] Thomas Reed: Arquitecto Danés. Se le conoce por ser el iniciador de la construcción del edificio del capitolio nacional, en 1845, bajo el gobierno de Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera, además de la construcción y reforma de otras edificaciones en Bogotá como el palacio de Nariño, la reconstrucción del palacio de san Carlos (antigua sede presidencial hasta 1978), la sede de la vicepresidencia, entre otros.


	4. la paz no es el silencio de los fusiles

**Nota del autor:**

Escribo este capítulo apenas recién terminado el primer pronunciamiento de las partes negociadoras en la ciudad estival de Hůrdal, a dos horas de Oslo. El segundo encuentro, acontecido después de los encuentros exploratorios de La Habana han mostrado muchas de las verdaderas intenciones de las FARC. Los discursos de Humberto de La Calle e "Iván Márquez" difirieron mucho en cuanto a tiempo y contenido, resaltando en especial el hecho de que siguen anquilosados a sus posturas anacrónicas marxisto-leninistas que con el tiempo han demostrado su más evidente fracaso. Se nota entonces las pocas (por no decir nulas) intenciones que tiene las FARC de negociar, dejando de lado todos los estereotipos de "gobierno oligárquico, explotador y déspota" y "organización narcoterrorista".

Solo queda entonces esperar. Sin embargo, parte de esas esperanzas se han esfumado en medio de la consabida retórica de "lucha de clases" que en fin de cuentas ya no vale de mucho en el siglo XXI, retórica anacrónica y sinsentido que no sirve para solucionar la realidad que estamos viviendo en Colombia. En fin de cuentas, es sabido por todos lo de la desigualdad social, pero no en el concepto de la "lucha social" se tienen que tomar las armas. Hay que manifestarse si, pero por los medios constitucionalmente establecidos. Mas sin embargo, el hecho está en que puede pasar en esta segunda etapa, aunque los negociadores de las FARC simplemente están buscando ganar tiempo.

Para gusto de todo mundo, le voy a poner algo de Den/Noru (por cuestiones de Rating).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, los OC de Colombia (Juan Pablo), Venezuela (José Francisco) y Ecuador (Enrique) le pertenecen a Sirbluemoustache (o Katcardenas) y MEBON. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Capitulo 3: La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles.**

La pequeña localidad noruega de Hůrdal, por lo general era tranquila y pacifica. Mas sin embargo, desde esa fría mañana del miércoles 18 de octubre, el barullo de periodistas de diferentes latitudes del mundo había crecido alrededor del hotel de la ciudad. En pocas horas miles de agentes de los servicios de seguridad noruegos, diplomáticos, periodistas y entre otros intentaban conseguir algo de la tan ansiada información en medio del hermetismo de lo que podía suceder al interior del hotel.

Entre tanto, en un chalet cercano, con vista al lago de la ciudad, también fuertemente custodiado por la seguridad sueca, se encontraba Juan Pablo, abrigado por un sobretodo de lana, abrigo de chaqué, traje ejecutivo color negro, camisa de fondo blanco, corbata color rojo cereza y mocasines negros. No estaba acostumbrado al frio nórdico, y estaba arrebujado en el abrigo, mientras un edecán del servicio de seguridad noruego le esperaba en la puerta del chalet, sosteniendo una sombrilla que lo alejaba de la gélida brizna.

Colombia por su parte se había dirigido hacia el cuarto de Venezuela en el chalet, tenía que despertarlo, pues en ese momento era muy importante su presencia en el hotel en donde se establecerían los diálogos.

—José, levántate… son las ocho…

—déjame dormir Juan… hace frio…

Silencio. Al colombiano se le había ocurrido una idea.

—hace unos días Japón me enseño "Ippon Seoi"1…

José por su parte estaba dormido aun. El hábito madrugador del colombiano lo obligaba a iniciar la rutina de aquel agobiante y gélido día, en el que se daría apertura oficial a la segunda fase. Había pasado por mucho durante las primeras etapas, pero era mas llevadero el sol y el calor sofocante de la habana que el frio punzante de Hůrdal. Y para colmo estaba esa mutua desconfianza.

—ya, ya me levanto —contestó el venezolano algo aterrado.

Había llegado dos días antes que las dos comisiones a Oslo en un avión Júpiter de la Fuerza Aérea Colombiana, bajo un riguroso secreto. José había partido en un vuelo comercial, que tenía que hacer una escala en Ámsterdam, hacer un trasbordo de nuevo en Berlín y de nuevo esperar casi tres horas en Copenhague. Se había tardado casi 48 horas de vuelo. Pero en fin de cuentas, allí estaba junto con el señor Chadderton2, uno de los diplomáticos del gobierno Chávez que había sido enviado como observador a las negociaciones.

**Entre tanto, en Oslo…**

Lukas por su parte se había levantado con algo de pereza ese día en especial, en su apartamento de Oslo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde se dispuso a preparar el café matutino, mientras cierto danés estaba dormitando profundamente en la cama, algo "ligerito" de ropa.

—mmm… ¿porqué te levantas tan temprano?... son las seis de la mañana, es muy temprano… ven a la cama —le decía taimadamente el danés.

—no puedo Sören, tengo importantes asuntos que atender en Hůrdal.

—¿Lo dices por lo de Colombia y sus negociaciones? —respondió el danés— sabes bien que al rey del norte no le agrada ese idiota..

—tu no sabes por lo que ha pasado Juan Pablo, Sören —espetó malhumorado el noruego— y no deberías juzgarlo de forma tan severa, tenía razón en enojarse por lo de esas camisetas.

—no fue mi culpa, y se lo he repetido cientos de veces y aun no me cree.

—pero en fin de cuentas eso es lo que te ganas por tus tontas imprudencias —le respondió Noruega de forma cruda.

Aun estaba acostado en la cama, que estaba en un altillo improvisado del apartamento del noruego, el cual era un sobrio y acogedor loft que mezclaba modernidad con rusticidad, con varios paneles decorativos que mostraban tallas primorosas en las que se plasmaban mitos nórdicos, unos cuantos muebles sencillos de Ikea y una acogedora chimenea para el invierno en la sala principal, amén de un televisor plasma.

—Vamos… ven acá… calienta esta cama… el rey quiere algo de atención de sus súbditos… —insistió entonces Dinamarca de forma aun más taimada.

No le hizo caso. Desayunó a la carrera, tomó algo de café con unos cuantos pastelillos de canela, se vistió acorde a la situación con un conjunto sencillo de traje ejecutivo, un sobretodo de gamuza gris, además de sacar una sombrilla.

Dinamarca se levantó con algo de pereza, mientras se enrollaba la sabana a la cadera. Noruega por su parte se disponía ya a salir, después de haber tomado unos documentos de su escritorio personal y su laptop. Ya al abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo, el danés le detuvo.

—aunque sea despídete de mi de forma adecuada.

Noruega se libró del rudo agarre.

—Adiós, Sören —se despidió el noruego de forma seca.

—no, así no…

Lo agarró de nuevo, lo acercó hacia si con rudeza y le robó un apasionado beso. El noruego se sonrojó levemente. Sabía que Sören siempre conseguía lo que quería, así le costara un par de golpes en el proceso. Maldito danés obstinado. Pero que se le puede hacer.

—deséame aunque sea suerte.

—sé que no la necesitas, eres un excelente negociador.

Salió entonces de la casa, mientras caminaba con paso firme por el pasillo hacia la calle, en donde un auto de la cancillería noruega le estaba esperando.

**De regreso a H****ů****rdal…**

Las dos comisiones ya habían arribado de forma discreta a la ciudad estival. El alboroto de la prensa internacional era notorio, todos estaban enfocados en la pequeña y tranquila localidad noruega, que ya no era tan tranquila.

Juan Pablo se había encontrado con la comisión de negociadores del gobierno, presidida por el señor Humberto de la Calle, ex vicepresidente de la republica. Le extraño de sobremanera la no presencia del general Oscar Naranjo, ex director de la policía, mas sin embargo era mejor así. Se dirigió entonces con paso rápido y firme hacia el hotel, evadiendo a la prensa que lo acosaba por alguna declaración.

Noruega había llegado con algo de tardanza. Venezuela por su parte también había llegado un poco mas tarde que Colombia, y ya estaba hablando con el embajador Chadderton. Se notaba que el venezolano de cabello castaño estaba menos acostumbrado al frio que el colombiano, pues estaba bastante arrebujado en los abrigos que estaba usando.

—¿mucho frio?

—demasiado, no estoy acostumbrado a estar en una maldita nevera como esta.

—díselo a Carlos, creo que se va a demorar mucho para venir.

—no podemos seguir esperando más al señor Machado— exclamó seriamente el noruego— tiene que venir, o si no daremos inicio a la rueda de prensa sin el.

Y dicho y hecho, el cubano llegaba con algo de retraso al hotel. Ya estaban a punto de iniciar las reuniones previas a la instalación de los diálogos.

Sin embargo, sentía en el muslo derecho un leve y punzante dolor. Sabía lo que había sucedido en el valle del cauca, ese hostigamiento no daba a entender mucho la "voluntad de paz" de la guerrilla. No podía evitar desconfiar. Y su escepticismo no se reducía con aquellos diálogos, pues ya había pasado por ese trance tantos años.

—perdón por la tardanza chicos —se excusó el cubano.

—¿podemos iniciar ya?, no soporto este maldito frio —exclamó el venezolano.

Los cuatro entonces se dirigieron al interior del hotel, en donde iniciaron la reunión preparatoria para la declaración conjunta.

**En el interior del hotel…**

El tenso ambiente se palpaba en el interior de la sala. Las partes negociadoras estaban distanciadas por la mesa de forma rectangular, mirándose atentamente. El señor de la Calle los recibió, mientras se disponían a sentarse en las sillas, salvando la tensa distancia entre las dos partes.

—como ustedes saben, esto simplemente es una reunión protocolar. —dijo el señor de la Calle— todo está definido por la agenda previa que concretaron en la habana

—si, si ya sabemos —exclamó Colombia con agobio.

Siguieron discutiendo en medio de la tensión, hasta que decidieron entonces salir a hacer el pronunciamiento conjunto en la sala de prensa.

Noruega y Cuba entonces tendrían que actuar, oficiando de portavoces dado que tendrían que leer el comunicado conjunto que habían conseguido.

La larga y aburrida retórica de aquel comunicado estaba imbuida de esperanza y algo de optimismo cauteloso. No era el "fin del fin", ni el "principio del in", sería un largo camino y tortuoso. Lukas leía impasible y sereno el comunicado conjunto en ingles, mientras Carlos hacía lo propio en español. Los periodistas por su parte estaban tomando atenta nota de las conclusiones a las que habían llegado en La Habana, y que se conocerían entonces en Hůrdal. Lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento no revestía entonces de una importancia táctica o política. Era simplemente un gesto simbólico para demostrar que las negociaciones estaban iniciando con buen pie.

Habían concluido en que se iniciarían los acuerdos propiamente dichos el 15 de noviembre en la habana, previa reunión de las comisiones técnicas el 5 de ese mismo mes, en donde se trataría el primer punto: el de política agraria. Sería muy difícil tratar ese tema, dado los profundos resquemores y problemas con la restitución de tierras. El despojo maquinal de ciertos grandes terratenientes no era nada nuevo, todos lo habían hecho en pasadas épocas: grandes empresarios, paramilitares, incluso la misma guerrilla habían hecho un expolio sistemático de tierras a campesinos indefensos. Las verdaderas victimas del conflicto.

Comenzaron entonces las primeras declaraciones.

Pasaron entonces al discurso de Humberto de la Calle, el jefe negociador del gobierno. Su discurso estaba algo imbuido de cautela, reconociendo los errores del pasado, e intentando no volver a repetir de nuevo aquellos errores que habían cometido en pasadas ocasiones. Recordaba entonces san Vicente del caguán, y toda aquella parafernalia que se le dio al evento. Y el estrepitoso fracaso que tuvo.

_Años atrás, febrero de 2002._

_La ira lo dominaba. Colombia estaba encolerizado de sobremanera con lo sucedido. La voladura de un puente en Antioquia, que se llevó consigo a una ambulancia y cobró la vida de una mujer embarazada y los médicos que la acompañaban, y el secuestro del senador Jorge Eduardo Gechem después de hacer aterrizar el avión en el que lo transportaban, le habían colmado por sobremanera la paciencia._

—_COMO CARAJOS HACEN ESTO! _—_espetó la nación iracunda esa noche en palacio, al enterarse de lo sucedido en el Meta con el avión de Aires_— _ponen bombas, matan gente, secuestran, violan y asesinan, ¿Y CREEN QUE POR UN P***O ACUERDO VOY A PERMITIR ESTAS MALDITAS BESTIALIDADES!_

—_cálmate Juan… no podemos dejarnos llevar por la ira _—_respondió el presidente pastrana._

—_NO SOY UN MALDITO TITERE, BASTARDO IMBECIL! _—_le gritó iracundo el colombiano_—_¿ELLOS CREEN QUE SEGUIRÉ HACIENDOLES CONCESIONES?, SE EQUVOCAN! VOY A ACABAR ESA MALDITA FARSA!_

_Afuera del despacho presidencial todos estaban aterrorizados por los procaces gritos de ira que salían de la oficina._

—_hoy íbamos a firmar el cese al fuego, por una nadería de estas no podemos parar el proceso._

—_¿eres idiota, tienes un hueco en la cabeza, o se te pudrió el cerebro? NO-VAMOS-A-SEGUR-NEGOCIANDO-MÁS!, SE ACABÓ, YA NO MÁS_

—¿_estás seguro juan pablo…?_

_El colombiano resopló, respiró profundo. Intentó calmarse_

—_mas que seguro. Esto ya no tiene vuelta de hoja. _—_exclamó con tristeza el colombiano de ojos esmeraldados_— _creía que tenían voluntad de negociar, pero después de esto, no creo que valga la pena seguir con la farsa._

_El mandatario entonces llamó a su secretaria._

—_Amparito, llama al secretario de prensa y al ministro de defensa_3_._

San Vicente del Caguan fue un fracaso descomunal. Aun recordaba claramente el gran bombo mediático que se les dio a las negociaciones. La apertura estuvo imbuida de desconfianza y de ese intento de trapacero aprovechamiento político, de ese intento de legitimación de una "lucha revolucionaria" sin sentido que en ese momento había llegado a su punto de mayor auge. Y después de eso no quiso mas diálogos falsos, y se dedicó entonces a seguir con la contraofensiva armada con mayores bríos y rabia, recordando siempre aquellos diálogos bizantinistas de la zona de despeje, el fracaso inmenso que tuvieron, el sufrimiento, la intestina y visceral rabia.

"No venimos a catequizar" dice el negociador del gobierno. Él tiene razón: ¿para que seguir discutiendo modelos políticos en la practica inviables si el cometido final es el cese del conflicto?, era de por si tonto insistir cual proyecto político era el mejor. Venían simplemente a esa perdida localidad noruega en el mapa a simplemente negociar sobre paz.

Se dispuso entonces a iniciar Iván Márquez, el vocero de la comisión negociadora. Su discurso había comenzado en medio de la retórica de buscar un proceso que no llevara a una "paz express", que sería un proceso largo que no terminaría ahí. Hablaba de recursos naturales explotados por las multinacionales, de los grandes conglomerados comerciales que lo desangraban, Juan Pablo lo miraba pétreo: ¿Qué derechos tiene el de decir eso?. Hablaba del polémico proyecto de **Anglogold Ashanti** en el paramo de Santurbán, él sabía que tres ciudades dependían de ese paramo para el sostenimiento del agua potable y se había opuesto vehemente, y el como guerrillero no tenía derecho de hacer reclamación alguna sobre esos atropellos. ¿Qué no existía entonces el derecho a la libre protesta y herramientas jurídicas como la acción de tutela que podían evitar atropellos como este?, ¿acaso para ellos era simplemente letra muerta la constitución de 1991, que para mal o para bien era la carta fundacional que le sustentaba y le daba vida?... La lucha social solo se puede hacer por las vías democráticas, por medio del derecho a la libre protesta, por las vías políticas correctas y establecidas, cualquiera puede alzar su voz, levantar un derecho de petición, establecer una acción de tutela. Sus hermanos lo podían acusar de "legalista" pero ese era el ordenamiento que había creado y que había constituido a costa de muchos sufrimientos y dolores. Mas sin embargo, las guerrillas insistían en cambios de fondo que eran inviables que consiguieran ellos a través de la lucha armada.

Mas sin embargo, lo que prácticamente lo sacó de sus cabales fue lo del proceso de restitución de tierras

Había empezado entonces a hablar de los procesos de restitución. Iván Márquez hablaba entonces de prácticamente un proceso de "despojo legal" de parte del estado y los grandes empresarios. Un sistemático y continuo latrocinio en contra de los más desamparados según el. Mentira tras mentira. Juan Pablo sabía que el proceso de restitución de tierras era un proceso muy complicado que requería desbaratar una serie de martingalas legales que habían puesto varios jueces muchos años atrás. La usurpación de tierras no era nada nuevo, pero estaba intentando revertir eso. Varios enormes latifundios estaban empezando a ser devueltos, pero estaba el hecho de que muchos grandes ganaderos y terratenientes del norte del país se oponían. Y el, con respecto a eso, intentaba hacer lo que podía, más sin embargo el aparato criminal del que guerrilla, paramilitares, empresarios codiciosos, políticos corruptos y jueces sin conciencia moral hacían parte estaba ya bastante arraigado y no permitiría tan fácil los procesos de restitución.

Seguía entonces hablando. Habían pasado casi 20 minutos de discurso. "La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles", dice el. Eso le sorprende a Colombia un poco, aunque no es nada nuevo. Su concepto de paz difiere al del cabecilla, pues este cree aun que los problemas sociales de fondo se solucionan por medio de la violencia armada. Insisten nuevamente en lo de "Simón Trinidad". Hablan de lo "Injusto" de su condena, y siguen rogando por que se integre a la mesa de diálogos. Alfred fue muy enfático en decirle que no podía permitir que Simón Trinidad se uniera a los diálogos, él había sido ya procesado por la justicia Norteamericana bajo los cargos de secuestro y narcotráfico, delitos claramente comprobados. Obstinación tonta e inconmensurable.

En fin de cuentas, es un discurso que claramente mostraba la poca disposición de los negociadores de las FARC en ceder. Habla entonces de los grandes empresarios del país. Habla de Santodomingo, de Ardila Lulle, de Efromovich, de Sarmiento Angulo de la forma más despreciable posible, refiriéndose a ellos como "filibusteros", entonces… ¿ellos que son?, ¿salvadores de la patria?, ¿libertadores de la nueva Colombia?, aun no le cabía en la conciencia a ellos que Colombia los rechazaba, y en su terca obstinación programática se escudaban en la lucha social para justificar sus atroces actos. Colombia sabe bien que son empresarios capitalistas, no se puede esperar más de ellos que el enriquecimiento y engrandecimiento personal, aunque debe reconocer que ellos han en cierto modo lo han "compensado". La fundación Santodomingo para la promoción del arte y la cultura y Sarmiento Angulo con sus proyectos sociales han intentado resarcir sus ganancias al pueblo. Pero eso no les desmerita su posición de capitalistas voraces, que a fin de cuentas son. Mas sin embargo, la guerrilla no tiene derecho alguno a criticarlos, ¿no era el ex presidente de la ANDI4 uno de los negociadores?, era una insensatez.

Si Julio Mario Santodomingo y Fernando Ardila Lulle eran filibusteros, entonces ellos serían viles ratas de alcantarilla.

Su discurso simplemente estaba imbuido de aquel recalcitrante ímpetu guerrerista y anacrónico, que no era en su más mínima expresión conciliador. Siguieron entonces hablando de aquel "asesino metafísico" que era el mercado. ¿Cuál asesino?, si, tenía que reconocer que la economía de libre mercado era dañina mal manejada, pero en fin de cuentas era necesaria. El mundo había cambiado, todo estaba a la libre disposición, el comercio no se restringía a las veredas perdidas, los acuerdos comerciales a fin de cuentas se habían convertido en cosa común, cada quien comercia con lo que tiene y lo que puede… entonces, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, la economía de libre mercado era lo que imperaba en el mundo, y ya algunos "recalcitrantes comunistas" lo habían aceptado: Yao en todo sentido era un capitalista consumado, a pesar de que aparentemente siguiera los lineamientos socialistas, Carlos empezaba a abrirse de forma lenta pero segura hacia una economía de libre mercado de forma cautelosa.

Juan Pablo intentaba entonces encontrar algún punto de coherencia entre la sarta de improperios y acusaciones. Grandes multinacionales, empresarios ambiciosos, políticos inmorales, paramilitares sedientos de sangre… ¿Dónde quedan entonces las victimas?, ¿Dónde está la mención de aquellos infaustos hechos que le habían calado en lo más profundo de su alma?, ¿Dónde quedaba Bojayá, el atentado al club el nogal, las constantes tomas e incursiones a Toribío en el cauca, las tomas de Patascoy y Miraflores, la sangrienta toma de Mitú en el Vaupés, los ataques a San Pedro en el valle del cauca?, ¿Dónde quedaban entonces los 11 diputados del valle asesinados de la forma más infame, la ex ministra Consuelo Araujo, el mayor Julián Ernesto Guevara, el sargento Libio José Martínez, el intendente Álvaro Moreno, el coronel Edgar Yesith Duarte, el teniente Elkin Hernández Díaz, el ex gobernador de Antioquia Guillermo Gaviria, el consejero para la paz Gilberto Echeverry?, ¿Dónde quedaban entonces los cientos de desaparecidos civiles y militares de los cuales se desconocía paradero alguno, algunos con casi 20 años de no saber nada de su existencia?. Olvidados en medio de la pútrida verborrea guerrerista de una guerrilla moribunda, intentando defenderse como puede.

El discurso ha terminado, casi treinta y seis minutos de duración. Colombia toma un vaso de agua. Mira con iracundo reproche a Iván Márquez. Este por su parte mira a todos con aires de suficiencia, ha conseguido lo que pretendía.

Sin embargo, una profunda decepción le embarga al colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda. Se dispone entonces a salir, cabizbajo de la sala de prensa con dirección a uno de los cuartos. No desea hablar con nadie.

En fin de cuentas, Colombia siente que algunas cosas, al parecer nunca cambian.

1 Técnica de judo japonés que sirve para arrojar al oponente. Es similar a la primera escena del capitulo 52 de la segunda temporada de **Hetalia axis powers.**

2 **Roy Chadderton: **ex embajador de Venezuela ante la OEA. Durante su periodo, se destacó por los virulentos ataques que hizo al gobierno colombiano durante la crisis diplomática de 2008. Chávez lo nombró representante plenipotenciario en las negociaciones.

3 El día 16 de febrero de 2002 se dan por rotos los diálogos de paz después del secuestro del senador Jorge Gechem. Agregado a esto, meses antes habían asesinado en la vía a san Vicente del caguán al presidente de la comisión de paz, el senador Julio Cesar Turbay Cote con su familia. El espantoso asesinato, mas el conocimiento público que la zona desmilitarizada se estaba usando como guarida de transito para tráfico de droga, extorsiones y demás obligaron al cese de la zona de despeje y la retoma a sangre y fuego de la misma días mas tarde.

4 La **ANDI **es la más grande agrupación gremial del país, la cual aglutina la mayor parte de las industrias que existen en Colombia.


	5. no perder la esperanza

**Nota del autor:**

Este capítulo es en especial muy significativo. Tratará principalmente sobre las víctimas del conflicto armado colombiano. La significativa ausencia de un negociado con voz y voto que represente a las victimas del conflicto es una situación muy decepcionante, en especial después de las declaraciones de los negociadores de las FARC, en especial de parte de Iván Márquez, el cual negó de tajo la existencia de víctimas de parte de la guerrilla. Y sin embargo, tenemos que establecer que los hechos que han golpeado con una dureza espantosa al país los han infringido desde todos los frentes, con la aquiescencia natural de todos los estamentos del poder (ejercito, justicia, autoridades civiles, tradicionales, eclesiásticas, militares, grandes empresarios, entre otros). La cuestión es, que no solo es el "terrorismo de estado" que a la larga también ha tenido sus negras manifestaciones (en especial durante los ocho años de "gobierno" de "el que no debe ser nombrado, eh ave maría pues…" o Uribe-sama) sino el terrorismo de las guerrillas y de las Bandas criminales (Urabeños, Paisas, Rastrojos, "Ejercito Revolucionario paramilitar anticomunista de Colombia" o ERPAC, entre otros) surgidas de la desaparición de las AUC de la familia Castaño Gil, que han aportado a la violencia demente de casi sesenta años.

**Sé que es tarde, pero es necesario: **Colombia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sirbluemoustache, Venezuela le pertenece a MEBON, Hetalia a Himaruya, y la historia que está aquí es solamente mía. Francia y España obviamente son de Himaruya.

**Capítulo 4: Esperanzas agonizantes.**

Juan Pablo regresó a Bogotá dos días después en un vuelo con escala en Francia. Aterrizaron en una base militar, para repostar un poco. Colombia bajo, con unas evidentes ojeras de cansancio, una barba de dos días, hecho completamente un zombi. Usaba un gabán color café oscuro, y un conjunto ejecutivo algo desharrapado, la corbata estaba mal puesta. Los soldados de la base le saludan con los honores correspondientes a un jefe de estado, mientras desciende del Júpiter de la fuerza aérea colombiana, como si fuera un ente sin voluntad. Le acompañaba José, no deseaba tomar otro vuelo comercial. El venezolano estaba preocupado por la actitud de su hermano menor. Era como si no le importara más nada.

Francis les esperaba en el aeródromo. El francés estaba allí, vestido de forma elegante, al final de la calle de honor. Solo estaba el, no le acompañaba nadie más.

—_mon dieu sanctissime…. _¿pero que demonios te ha pasado Juan?...

El aludido no respondió. José simplemente lo llevaba de un brazo. Su mirada era de profunda tristeza y decepción. José no sabía que hacer.

—Ehm… Francis, no habría problema si Juan descansara en tu casa…

—no, no hay ningún problema José. —respondió el francés

Los tres salieron del aeródromo, el cual se encontraba a las afueras de Saint Denis, en la conurbación parisiense. El auto del francés les esperaba, un elegante y flamante deportivo plateado, al cual se subieron.

El viaje fue rápido, y silencioso. La noche se cernía con su lúgubre manto mientras las luces de la capital francesa se empezaban a iluminar. La innatural y fría indiferencia del colombiano era extraña. Era como si todo prácticamente le diera igual, no era el mismo joven de temperamento compulsivo y vivaz, alegre y cálida sonrisa, ojos verdes iluminados siempre de esperanza. No, sus ojos estaban ausentes de brillo, muertos, perdidos en una mirada de melancolía y decepción profunda.

Habían arribado a la casa del francés, una sobria edificación neoclásica, con amplios jardines y barrocas esculturas de insignes escultores franceses. Bajaron del auto, mientras el mayordomo les atendía.

—Jean Louis, ¿podrías tener la gentileza de prepararles a los señores Botero y Montenegro una habitación para invitados?

—como usted ordene, _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy.

El mayordomo se retira del enorme vestíbulo, el cual tenía una esplendida escalera imperial, coronada con un enorme retrato de Francis a caballo, mientras una fastuosa lámpara Baccarat iluminaba la estancia1.

Juan Pablo se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Se quitó el gabán, dejándolo tirado en una silla. La amplia habitación tenia una vista esplendida hacia los jardines, mientras se divisaba la línea del horizonte parisino, divisándose los jardines del palacio del Eliseo, la torre Eiffel, la cúpula de "Les Invalides".

No quería ser más la representación de un país en donde simplemente todos buscaban sus propios intereses. Se sentía impotente frente a aquella intransigencia dañina y venenosa de Iván Márquez. "La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles". Esas palabras le martillaban en su mente, día y noche, impidiéndole dormir. Si la paz implicaba que ellos siguieran en medio de su terca y corrompida lucha, enarbolando un ideal muerto por ellos mismos, ¿entonces que carajos estaban haciendo en Oslo, en la Habana, que era lo que había hecho entonces en Hůrdal dos días atrás?.

La cena había sido servida en silencio.

—Juan, has estado muy callado. —le dijo Francis— ¿Qué te sucede?

—no es nada.

—No te reserves nada conmigo… que pasa.

—MALDICIÓN, NO PASA NADA!

Intentaron retomar la cena en silencio. La tensión se sentía en el comedor.

—Juan, por el amor de dios,… me estás preocupando —le dice el venezolano de cabellos rojizos— que demonios te sucede.

—n-no me pasa nada.

Se retiró rápidamente del comedor.

Al día siguiente tendría que regresar al aeródromo en donde saldrían directamente a Bogotá. Otras 12 horas más de vuelo. Hůrdal representaba simplemente el desvanecimiento de una esperanza fugaz. Nada había cambiado, seguían en las mismas posiciones de 1999 en la apertura de san Vicente del caguán. Simplemente la intransigencia guerrerista seguía allí, tan evidente, mientras ellos intentaban apropiarse de las banderas sociales que nunca habían enarbolado.

Francis se dirigió entonces al cuarto de invitados. El colombiano se había cambiado, usaba simplemente su ropa interior, disponiéndose a dormir. Francis usaba una bata color azul claro, con ribetes blancos, y debajo de la misma una sencilla pijama de satín azul celeste con ribetes rosa.

—puedes confiar en mi, y decirme que te sucede.

—no deberías…

—si debería —le respondió el francés— tus problemas _también _han sido mis problemas.

—¿lo dices por lo de Romeo y de Ingrid?

—no lo digo por ellos Juan, —agregó gentilmente el francés— lo digo porque tu no mereces más ese dolor.

Se miró a si mismo. Su lacerado cuerpo, las trazas de lino que encerraban tantas heridas y cicatrices. Francis se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, juan hizo también lo propio con algo de cautela.

—vamos_ Jean Paul…_ cuéntale al hermano mayor Francia lo que te sucede.

—lo sabes bien, —respondió el colombiano triste— estoy cansado… no resisto más. No puedo más con esto… lo de Hůrdal, dios, fue como recordar de nuevo lo del Caguán…

—¿temes por un fracaso?

—no se. Solo que las cosas, no parecen ser distintas al 99, dios, no se… es horrible, quieren como sea subir al poder, insisten en esa maldita tontería después de casi 40 años… no lo soporto, no quiero más esto,…

Se echó a llorar. Francis no podía evitar sentirse mal por Juan. Estaba allí, llorando de tristeza y dolor, desahogando esas lagrimas que se atenazaba a si mismo, bajo una mascara de fortaleza y alegre explosividad. Francis le abrazó intentando consolar, mientras el llanto fluía por si mismo, en medio de un sollozo desesperado.

—no puedo seguir haciéndome el fuerte… no quiero más esto Francis… no quiero más esto…

60 años de guerra. Un innumerable rosario de muertes, una sarta de atropellos e injusticias. No podía evitar sentir día tras día como en su cuerpo repercutían los problemas de orden publico, que a veces eran leves molestias, calambres sin importancia, o que en los peores casos eran espantosas quemaduras y heridas que quedaban vendadas por días, cubiertas de gasas, vendas, emplastos, intentando cicatrizar. Un permanente recordatorio de tanta infamia.

—_Jean Paul…_ tu sabes bien que puedes contar conmigo… y también con Arthur.

Le extrañó al colombiano que el francés nombrara al británico.

—¿porqué el? —le respondió el colombiano perplejo, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. — ¿no que lo odiabas?

—coincidimos solo en una cosa: los dos te estimamos y te queremos, —luego agregó—yo mas que el claro.

Le arrancó una sonrisa sutil al colombiano. Juan Pablo le abrazó.

—Gracias.

—no tienes porqué darlas… solo descansa.

Salió de la habitación. Y mientras dormía, recordó su relación con Francis durante lo que llevaban de conflicto armado, aunque a la larga su relación se había vuelto tan profunda por el asunto de Ingrid Betancourt.

_Años atrás, abril de 2002._

_Francis al enterarse de la noticia reaccionó histérico frente a lo que había sucedido. Inmediatamente había partido en un vuelo oficial del gobierno francés, y al llegar inmediatamente se dirigió a la casa de Juan pablo, todo enloquecido y al borde de la desesperación._

—_COMO PUDIERON, MALDICION!_ —_espetó el francés al borde de la locura_—_ELLA ERA CIUDADANA FRANCESA, _MERDE!_,_

—_yo… lo siento,… intenté avisarles a los de verde oxígeno que no se dirigieran a la zona de despeje. _

—_NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYAS PERMITIDO QUE INGRID COMETIERA ESA ESTUPIDEZ!, NO DEBISTE._

—_NO ENTIENDES NADA! _—_Gritó Colombia encolerizado e impotente_—_no entiendes que no puedo hacer nada, no está en mis manos liberarla maldita SEA!_

_La confusión en la embajada francesa y la casa de Nariño había crecido por el secuestro de la candidata presidencial por el partido verde oxígeno. Francis se sentía en ese momento impotente e iracundo al saber lo que había sucedido, las llamadas de diferentes medios de prensa y televisión esperaban con ansias alguna reacción del gobierno pastrana o de los demás candidatos._

_Y sin embargo, la reacción de Francis nunca la había visto en su vida, durante todo el tiempo que lo había conocido._

Desde ese entonces Francis se movilizó prácticamente alrededor de todo lo que concerniese a la liberación de Ingrid Betancourt. Movilizaciones, protestas, desesperadas suplicas de ayuda que empezaron a hacer eco en el mundo sobre la real situación que estaba viviendo. La presión internacional en Europa crecía exponencialmente gracias a Francis y a Antonio, al descubrirse los nexos del ETA y las FARC2.

Y sin embargo, las cosas se silenciaron después de la liberación de Ingrid, aquella polémica demanda por una exorbitante cantidad de dinero, y luego siguió el asunto de Romeo Langlois3. Todo se manejó por el conducto debido. Pero sin embargo, las cosas con Francis ya no eran las mismas, a pesar de que siguieran con su amistad. El galo estaba preocupado por el hecho de la creciente crisis económica que se cernía en Europa, aunque el manejo que le dio el señor Hollande4 a la situación fue poco menos que mesurado y prudente.

Al día siguiente las dos naciones suramericanas se levantan. Después se arreglan, desayunan y se dirigen rápidamente hacia el exterior. Francis había pedido un taxi para los dos hispanohablantes. Una afectuosa despedida, unos cuantos abrazos, un par de recados. Francis está realmente preocupado.

—Juan. No sé que decirte en este momento, pero… no puedes perder la esperanza. —dijo el francés.

—he esperado muchos años, —respondió el colombiano con tristeza— he sido testigo de cientos de procesos, me han hecho cientos de promesas, ¿y sabes lo que sucede siempre al final?

El francés le miró con tristeza.

—no puedes seguir repitiendo ese esquema. —le afirmó entonces la nación gala— está mal.

—si, está mal —repite su homologo colombiano— pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si ellos se niegan a parar esto?.

Evadió la mirada. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Se habían secado ya las lagrimas de tanta tristeza y amargura.

—que tengas buen viaje.

—Dale mis saludos al viejo y a Lovino

—no, no debería. —respondió el francés— si deseas puedes visitarlo, Madrid no es que quede tan lejos en avión.

—lo tendré en cuenta.

Se apeó al avión y entró al mismo. Francis se retiró de la pista, mientras la aeronave se disponía a despegar del aeródromo. Y sin embargo, Juan Pablo al mirar por la ventanilla el claro firmamento, empezaba a reflexionar con tristeza si podría ser diferente esta vez para el. Francis era su más cercano nexo con Europa en esos instantes, incluso más que el propio Antonio. Y sin embargo, también tenía que entender que Antonio sufrió también los rigores de un conflicto armado no declarado, un pequeño cáncer llamado ETA que a fin de cuentas hacia daño.

Llegaron a caracas, José se despidió y bajo del avión. Tendría que regresar de nuevo a casa a poner en orden las cosas después de las elecciones, y ponerse al tanto con su mediación en La habana. Tendría que llamar también a Manuel, comunicarle los acuerdos a los que habían llegado en Hůrdal, y rogar por que las cosas se suavizaran con la primer reunión de las comisiones técnicas, que serían el 5 de noviembre.

**De regreso a Bogotá…**

Después de tantos ires y venires había regresado a la capital. Una pertinaz y fuerte lluvia empezaba a caer en la urbe bogotana. Había llegado a Catam bajo la más estricta reserva, además de que le esperaba un auto de la presidencia. No quería hablar con santos o con nadie. Simplemente quería descansar, y olvidar todo de una vez.

—¿podría dirigirse a la localidad de los mártires?

—¿porqué lo dice, señor Botero?

—necesito rezar un poco.

El auto se dirigió entonces hacia el nuevo destino. Bajó de la plazoleta, en medio de la lluvia, mientras miraba el triste templo neoclásico, las puertas abiertas de par en par, mientras se notaba el cruel paso de los años.

El templo del voto nacional.5

Entró a la iglesia, mientras se persignaba de forma devota, haciendo una profunda venia ante el altar. Se acercó a una de las bancas del frente, arrodillándose de forma devota.6 Sabe bien que no puede sentirse en ese momento más triste y desamparado. Solo.

Siempre lo había estado.

Empieza a orar en forma silenciosa. Necesita fuerzas para lo que sigue, para poder controlar su ímpetu, para no derribar su moral ya de por sí bastante baja. Las bancas están solas, la fantasmagórica soledad de la iglesia hace aumentar la triste desolación. Una figura se distingue entonces en la portada. Viste un sobretodo de cuero, usa un conjunto ejecutivo sencillo, lleva en su mano una sombrilla. Se nota en su rostro esos ojos verde oliva inyectados de agotamiento y una sonrisa trémula pero con un pequeño aire de inocencia.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El español ingresa a la iglesia. Se persigna de forma devota, se dirige con paso firme hacia donde está sentado el colombiano, el cual esta arrodillado. No se percata de la presencia del español, hasta que este se arrodilla a su lado, y luego le suelta sin anestesia alguna.

—recuerdo la vez que el obispo me dijo que no entendías el catecismo. —dijo el español— y que te enredabas con el padrenuestro.

—nunca lo entendí. — respondió el colombiano con una triste sonrisa— nunca entendí esa parte de "perdonar nuestras ofensas, así como perdonamos a quien nos ofende".

—si, pero al final te dediqué muchos días, y lo lograste aprender. El obispo luego me dijo que tu eras el que más tiempo pasaba en la iglesia rezando, y eras el primero que llegaba a misa…

Juan sonrió. Eran recuerdos algo lejanos de su infancia, que a fin de cuentas no había sido tan amarga, pero tampoco tan placentera.

—yo… me enteré de los nuevos diálogos… —contestó el español. —y también de lo que te está pasando, Francis me contó.

Silencio. El crepitar de la lluvia inundaba el eco de la iglesia, como si cayera una cascada.

—no creo que las cosas cambien, siguen con lo mismo.

—Entonces dime Juan, ¿has perdido la esperanza?

Resopló triste el colombiano. Sus lagrimas se habían secado ya hace bastante tiempo. Se miró a si mismo. Sus brazos vendados. Intentó recordar. Los dolorosos recuerdos, que como dagas se enterraban en su corazón atormentado.

—la verdad… creo que sí. —respondió Juan Pablo— no creo que haya forma de acabar con tanta muerte y violencia.

—Yo y Patrick pudimos7. Tus hermanos Santiago, Rodrigo y Ricardo también pudieron8.—le dijo el español— Y yo sé que tu puedes superar todo esto Juan Pablo…

—pero son 50 años,… ¿crees que podré solucionar todo esto en pocos días?

—¿Quién dijo que sería rápido? —contestó Antonio sonriéndole— sé que lleva su tiempo, pero no por eso debes de perder la fe en que habrá un mejor mañana, sin dolor y sin angustia. No pierdas esa alegría y esa esperanza que siempre tienes Juan…

_No pierdas la esperanza…_

Era difícil. Ya había pasado por eso cientos de veces. Negociaciones tras negociaciones, todas al final siempre llegaban a un punto muerto. Casaverde llevó a una tregua que se cumplió a medias. Lo que se había pactado en La Uribe simplemente era letra muerta. Luego, siguió aquel encuentro en Maguncia que no dio ningún tipo de frutos. En Santafé de Ralito lo que hicieron los Paramilitares fue prácticamente hacer una alianza bastante turbia y oscura, que les permitió delinquir bajo el amparo de una extraña amnistía de sus crímenes. Tlaxcala, también había sido otro fracaso inmenso, que preludió a San Vicente del Caguán y la zona de despeje, un fracaso descomunal, una humillación muy profunda, la cual lo llevó a escoger a Álvaro Uribe como presidente y empezar con 8 años de un gobierno perverso y despiadado.

Con esos antecedentes, más aquellas palabras de Iván Márquez en su discurso de casi media hora, ¿Cómo no se iban a perder las esperanzas?... "La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles". Esa maldita frase le martillaba una y otra vez la mente, como si fuera un funesto presagio de lo que podía suceder con los nuevos acuerdos.

"_**La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles**_"…

Entonces… ¿todos esos años, esos 40 años habían sido de relativa paz?...

Con aquellas palabras, cualquiera perdería la esperanza.

1 La casa de cada nación representa el modo de vivir de ella. Las casas de Inglaterra (Arthur), Alemania (Ludwig), Rusia (Iván) y Estados unidos (Alfred) se caracterizan por su sencillez. Mientras que las de Francia (Francis), España (Antonio) y Austria (Roderich) se caracterizan por su inherente fastuosidad, debido a sus pasados monárquicos, amén de sus épocas de gloria.

2 Las FARC-EP por lo general tuvieron nexos con ETA y con el IRA, en especial entre 1998 y 2002. Los contactos con el IRA (Irish Republican Army) se gestaron principalmente a través del ala política de este, el **Sinn Fein. **El ETA por su parte, estableció contactos a través del partido **Batazuna**, hasta 2003 cuando se puso en evidencia la colaboración de la organización vasca. La colaboración con el IRA a través del Sinn Fein cesó a partir de los acuerdos del viernes santo de 1998 en donde el gobierno norirlandés logró conseguir el cese de hostilidades entre el IRA y el gobierno británico.

3 **Romeo Langlois**, corresponsal para los medios franceses en especial _**FRANCE 23**_ había sido secuestrado por las FARC en medio de un enfrentamiento armado en las selvas del Caquetá. La retención de Langlois fue relativamente corta (casi 2 semanas), siendo entregado a un comité de la cruz roja, en medio de un enorme show mediático, que levantó controversia. Agregado a esto, Langlois en rueda de prensa hizo declaraciones demasiado duras en contra de la guerrilla. Actualmente Langlois sirve como corresponsal para los medios franceses en el cubrimiento de los procesos de paz de la Habana, y su presencia en Hůrdal fue bastante llamativa. Se considera agregado a esto, como una de las mas grandes autoridades en Europa en cuanto al conflicto armado colombiano se refiere.

4 El presidente electo Françoise Hollande logró establecer contactos con las FARC-EP a través de un delegado nombrado directamente por el.

5 La Basílica menor del voto nacional fue construida entre 1905 y 1910, bajo el auspicio de la iglesia y el gobierno, en conmemoración de la consagración de Colombia al sagrado corazón de Jesús en 1902, en plena guerra de los mil días. El 25 de julio, fiesta del sagrado corazón se declaró festivo nacional por ley, y cada año, los presidentes de la republica solían asistir a la renovación anual del acto de consagración, en medio de una fastuosa ceremonia presidida por el arzobispo de Bogotá. La continuidad se rompió a partir de 1991, con la declaratoria de la libertad de culto, y la pronta decadencia de la basílica bogotana. Hasta ahora, la iglesia colombiana ha intentado retomar la tradición de la renovación de la consagración al sagrado corazón, pero el gobierno ha decidido mantenerse al margen del asunto, debido a que sería un acto inconstitucional (violaría el concepto de libertad de culto amparado en la constitución).

6 Colombia se caracteriza por un marcado sentimiento religioso, sin rayar en el fanatismo devoto de épocas pasadas.

7 El IRA cesó sus actividades terroristas en 1998 con los acuerdos de Stormont o del viernes santo. ETA por su parte cesó la lucha armada en 2010.

8 Los "acuerdos de Esquipulas" de 1987 entre Guatemala, Nicaragua y Honduras lograron la pacificación de américa central. El papel de Colombia en el grupo de contadora fue trascendental para el éxito de las negociaciones. Agregado a esto, el presidente Belisario Betancur fue un notable pacificador en medio de los conflictos armados en Centroamérica, con el grupo de Contadora entre 1983 y 1986. Aun a pesar del boicot estadounidense a los procesos centroamericanos, la decisiva participación del grupo de contadora logró que estos tuvieran éxito.


	6. negaciones y mentiras

**Nota del autor:** este capitulo alude a la reunión de las comisiones técnicas de los equipos negociadores que se desarrollaron entre e de noviembre, previas a la apertura de la primer ronda de diálogos.

Todas las conversaciones son **totalmente ficticias, **dada la confidencialidad extrema con la que se desarrollan estos nuevos diálogos.

Sin embargo, quiero expresarles un pensamiento personal : ¿Qué es la paz con justicia social?. Bien, para que haya Justicia social, lo primero es que lograr cesar el conflicto armado. Las FARC dicen que "luchan por la justicia social". Es una **falacia de primer grado. **Nunca lo han hecho, pues ellos han extorsionado y asesinado tanto a ricos como a pobres por igual. La masacre de Bojayá es muestra de ello. Si lucharan por la justicia social… ¿no creen ustedes que dejarían de combatir, de secuestrar, de asesinar y matar, para en vez de eso, establecerse como partido político y debatir sus ideas bajo igualdad de condiciones bajo un libre proceso democrático?. Las tesis guerreristas de las FARC-EP se caen entonces por su propio peso, pues todavía insisten en la consabida retórica de la "oligarquía opresora", que de hecho ya no es tan relevante. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué importa la oligarquía?. Si, es obvio que existe una clase política dirigente de la que ni siquiera los estados socialistas se salvan, pero tenemos que mirar que Colombia ha cambiado mucho durante estos cuarenta años de conflicto armado, el sistema bipartidista murió a partir de la constitución de 1991, muchas cosas han tenido que cambiar para bien o para mal: la apertura al libre mercado de Cesar Gaviria en 1991, la lucha contra el narcotráfico que se ha ido agudizando a través de los años, y de las cuales las FARC juegan un papel preponderante en este negocio, los intentos (fracasados) de reformas sociales de Samper y Pastrana, (el programa del "salto social" de Samper, y la "red de solidaridad social" de Pastrana, precursora de otros programas sociales), los avances en seguridad del gobierno Uribe (o Atila-Uribe, que aparte de matar guerrilla a lo loco se dedicó a acabar con el agro, a despojar al pobre, a las violaciones a los derechos humanos, a la persecución política, y a otras tantas cositas más que es mejor no nombrar) y hasta ahora al gobierno de Santos (ha sido un presidente con tendencias muy progresistas, mesuradas y realistas, que han empezado a beneficiar a gran parte de la población más vulnerable, aunque le quedan tareas pendientes como la reforma al sistema de salud, que es necesaria de urgencia). En fin de cuentas, a estas alturas del paseo, las FARC no pueden proclamarse "defensores de la justicia social", pues están prácticamente despojando a organizaciones que **si luchan por la justicia social** como lo es el movimiento marcha patriótica (que sabiamente se desligó de las FARC afirmando que no podían apropiarse de un pensamiento que no era coherente con su actuar), la MANE1 (que también se desligó de estos pronunciamientos) y las centrales obreras (que también rechazaron de tajo toda apropiación de las FARC, así mismo los "halagos" que Iván Márquez les hizo en su intervención de Hůrdal hace un mes atrás). Estos movimientos, aunque algunos tengan tendencias de izquierda son una manifestación clara de que no es necesaria la violencia para pedir los cambios sociales de fondo que tanto necesita el país. Más sin embargo, las FARC EP en su insana y enferma arrogancia se apropian de los triunfos sociales de otras organizaciones legítimamente consolidadas, haciéndolos también propios. ¿eso entonces que crea?: que obviamente personas como Uribe, o el "príncipe de las tinieblas", Germán Vargas Lleras sigan justificando la persecución política a la oposición (aunque las cosas con santos son a otro nivel, dado que ha llevado las relaciones con la oposición a un nivel bastante decoroso y prudente).

Los dejo entonces con este nuevo capítulo, que espero les aclare muchas dudas. Matices leves de Col/Ven y lemon.

**Nota adicional: **Pueden encontrar el enlace a este fic buscando en YouTube: "Hetalia, Colombia Anthem" o "Hetalia, Himno de Colombia", del usuario Federicoelgrande. También está en un enlace en la comunidad Latín Hetalia en Facebook. Busco también traductores para esta historia en inglés, los interesados favor comuníquenmelo por MP. La paz debe de ser lo único que trascienda las fronteras.

**Capitulo 5: Negaciones, olvido y mentiras.**

**Noviembre 6 de 2012, en La habana.**

Había regresado de nuevo a la ciudad caribeña en medio de un ambiente muy enrarecido. El paro judicial, los constantes escándalos políticos que se iban destapando, y la visceral y vehemente oposición de ciertos sectores políticos con respecto a los acuerdos, era lo que lo atormentaban. Y también estaba ese molesto asunto de Tanja.

Tanja Nieljmeier había sido incluida a ultimo momento como parte negociadora de la guerrilla, antes de la partida al primer encuentro exploratorio de Hůrdal. Las gestiones para poder suspender de forma provisional las circulares rojas de los negociadores se dificultaron aun más. Era en cierto modo molesto hacer eso, después de lo que había sucedido en Hůrdal, con aquel discurso de Iván Márquez. "La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles"… esa frase por alguna extraña razón le martillaba todos los días desde que había regresado a Bogotá. ¿Qué quería decir eso?... ¿quería o no quería ceder?... ¿buscaría Iván Márquez y los despojos del antes todopoderoso "secretariado" simplemente justificar sus espantosos crímenes por medio de la "paz con justicia social" que tanto pregonaban?. Esa estrategia era tan vieja, que los mismos paramilitares la habían usado para librarse del martillo de la justicia a través de la "justificación política" de sus crímenes.

Sus palabras eran una divagación tonta: ¿paz con justicia social?... ¿Qué derecho tiene de llenarse la boca con lo de la "justicia social" que el pregona?. Sabía bien que por obra de las FARC-EP, y las demás organizaciones guerrilleras y paramilitares habían sido desterrados de sus hogares seis millones de colombianos que sufrían de forma incesante y cruel los tristes rigores de la guerra. Ellos, seguían en medio de un anquilosamiento político, pues no parecían mirar más allá de las teorías de Marx, Engels y Trotsky,… aunque ciertos políticos colombianos se anclaban a las ideas de Mussolini, o en el peor de los casos eran afines a Primo de Rivera y otros notables falangistas2.

Bajó del avión de la fuerza aérea colombiana, la fuerte brisase sentía en el aire. Hacía poco que _Sandy _pasó por el caribe por lo que eran notorios los estragos del huracán. Otro avión chárter, con logos de la cruz roja internacional aterriza en el aeródromo. El colombiano reconoce a la distancia a Santrich3 y a Márquez, mientras este primero sostiene entre sus manos su bastón, y es asistido por un lazarillo.

Al lado de los dos negociadores de las FARC le esperaban Carlos y José. El pelirrojo le esperaba con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras desciende. No había visto a José en días desde el encuentro de Hůrdal, y lo extrañaba.

Tanja desciende de chárter, Juan hace también lo propio descendiendo del avión Júpiter. No se cruzan palabra alguna. Ella se sostiene el sombrero, que quería volar con la brisa. El cabello negro azabache del colombiano se bamboleaba con el viento, el flequillo se movía frenéticamente.

—no sabes lo que te he extrañado, José —le dice el colombiano.

—somos vecinos, ¿y de cuando acá me extrañas tanto?

—no se. —respondió melancólico Colombia— lo único que te puedo decir es que al menos es mas llevadero estar contigo en medio de todo esto.

Era extraño. Veían a Colombia demasiado abatido, demasiado triste y melancólico. Iván Márquez le miró con algo de desdén. La holandesa quedó algo perpleja con la tristeza y el aura melancólica del colombiano.

—Señor Botero… ¿se encuentra usted bien? —le inquirió Tanja a la nación.

—¿decía algo, señorita Nieljmeier?...

—no, pero es que lo veo a usted muy triste. —respondió la holandesa preocupada.

—Déjelo, compañera _Alexandra_… —dijo Márquez— aun no comprende que el pueblo no puede seguir manipulado por la oligarquía a la que el representa.

¿Oligarquía?... eso le hizo enojar. Él nunca había representado los interese particulares de un pequeño grupo de personas. Él siempre había vivido la esencia y sangre de casi 46 millones de seres humanos que se identificaban con el amarillo, el azul y el rojo de su bandera, sin distinción de partidos políticos, extracción social o condición religiosa y étnica. El representaba al pueblo, él era la representación de una nación sufriente que a pesar de todos los males intentaba sacarle el lado bueno y feliz de la vida, en medio de tanta amargura y muerte. Él no era la representación de la oligarquía. Él era el pueblo. Él era Juan Pablo Márquez Botero, representación de la república de Colombia, y nadie podría cambiar eso.

—Yo no represento, ni representaré a ninguna oligarquía —respondió la nación irritada.

—Juan… cálmate, no puedes dejarte llevar por impulsos así. —le decía el cubano con sutileza.

—entonces, si no representa a la oligarquía, ¿porqué no ha seguido el ejemplo de su hermano, o el ejemplo del señor Machado? —le inquirió entonces Márquez de forma fría.

—porque yo soy libre de escoger, y escogí vivir bajo la libertad de la democracia. —respondió desafiante la nación colombiana al guerrillero. Luego agregó, iracundo, pero de forma mesurada— una vez Santander me dijo: "las armas solo deben de estar subordinadas a una sola cosa: a la ley. Las armas nos aseguran la independencia, las leyes nos dan libertad"4.

—¿habla usted de leyes?; dígame, señor Botero, ¿se refiere a esas leyes que lo único que hacen es oprimir al pueblo?

—¿esta hablando usted de oprimir al pueblo?... mire señor… he visto en mis casi doscientos años como nación, como personas que dicen "buscar un cambio" en realidad hacen que yo y mi gente sufran. Ustedes también oprimen al pueblo. —respondió entonces la nación con contenida rabia.

—nosotros peleamos por el pueblo —afirmó arrogante Márquez.

—no me crean tan pendejo —contestó Colombia sarcástico.

Era inútil la discusión. Santrich intentó mediar, tranquilizando a ambos bandos.

—miren, cálmense chicos… ya habrán oportunidades para hablar, por ahora es necesario que la compañera Alexandra y el señor Botero vayan a descansar, después hablamos.

—concuerdo con el compañero Santrich, compañero Márquez. —cortó la holandesa.

Los tres negociadores de las FARC se retiraron rápidamente del aeródromo. Las tres naciones hicieron lo propio, afuera les estaban esperando un par de autos del gobierno cubano. Y sin embargo, antes de que los tres negociadores partieran, Juan intentó hablar de nuevo con Tanja. Sentía que ella no era tan culpable, pero en fin de cuentas, estaba ya imbuida en medio de aquella rivalidad y odio, enmascarando la fracasada y desgastante lucha armada en la tan cacareada "paz con justicia social".

—señorita Nieljmeier…

—Hace mucho tiempo no me llaman por ese nombre —respondió la holandesa.

Un turbio silencio. La flamenca estaba algo dubitativa.

—¿porqué sigue con ellos?. —le soltó el colombiano sin anestesia— su madre y su hermana no cesan de rogarme por clemencia, como si temieran que yo la matara… usted es una mujer erudita… ¿Cómo es que cree todavía en semejantes farsantes como Márquez y Calarcá?

—porque lo escogí, señor Botero. —respondió la holandesa— escogí luchar con ellos por una Colombia mejor.

—no sabe el daño que ellos me hacen desde hace ya cuarenta años, no sabe todo el sufrimiento que han causado. No sé si usted esté equivocada o no, pero lo único que puedo hacer es no reprocharle nada. Usted ya escogió. Si fracasan los diálogos, y regresa a usted a mi casa, tenga por seguro que no tendré ningún tipo de contemplación ni misericordia con las FARC. Y eso la incluye a usted. Si es necesario, yo mismo la arrestaré y la entregaré a la justicia, si no ha caído aun muerta en algún enfrentamiento con mis soldados.

—¿me está amenazando?

—le estoy advirtiendo, señorita Nieljmeier. —dijo el colombiano de forma sombría— no lo hago por usted. Lo hago por consideración a su hermana, a su señora madre, y a Govert. Y a pesar de todo, yo respeto mucho a mis colegas y a su gente.

Tenía razón en advertirle, después de semejante amenaza. Habían descubierto a dos estudiantes mexicanas, a las que Juan Pablo intentó tratar con la mayor consideración, en el campamento de Reyes en casa de su hermano. Las entregó a autoridades ecuatorianas bajo la forma más discreta. Sabía bien que muchos milicianos del IRA se contactaban con las FARC, pero se lo acalló debido a que no quería causarles mas problemas a Arthur y a Patrick. Y cuando el asunto de Tanja salió a la luz, intentó calmar a Govert de la forma más prudente posible.

—nos veremos entonces en la sala de juntas, señor Botero.

—lo mismo digo, señorita Nieljmeier —respondió el colombiano— y piense en lo que le dije.

Se despidieron, y se separaron. Tanja no le volvió a mirar entonces con los mismos ojos de tristeza, ni siquiera de rabia, sino con una extraña perplejidad.

**Entre tanto, en la casa de Cuba…**

Juan, José y Carlos se habían dirigido hacia la casa de este ultimo, ubicada cerca a la zona costera. La casa contaba con amplios espacios, varias habitaciones, una cocina sencilla, entre otras. La casa estaba con algo de natural deterioro, pero sin embargo conservaba algo de ese antiguo esplendor y gloria de épocas pasadas.

Había preparado de antemano un par de habitaciones en el primer piso, una para cada uno. José entró con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera su propia casa. Juan por su parte, se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde se sentó en una de las poltronas mirando con tristeza desde la ventana el claro sol de la habana. Regresaba entonces a donde habían empezado: a Cuba, a desandar sus pasos. A intentar cambiar nuevamente su sino triste y trágico. A cesar aunque sea uno de sus tantos sufrimientos.

—¿Lukas viene? —inquirió el venezolano de ojos miel.

—no creo que venga a la ronda previa —le respondió el cubano —y por cierto... ¿a Juan Pablo que le pasa?

—no sabría decirte.

Ese día simplemente sería de descanso. No quería recordar toda esa molesta y maratónica jornada que había comenzado días atrás. Quería simplemente desconectarse de toda esa maldita realidad de una vez, descansar aunque sea unos pocos días, pero era primero el deber. El 15 empezaría la primera ronda de diálogos en la sede gubernamental del gobierno cubano en La Habana. Sin embargo, la negación que Iván Márquez le hizo en la cara lo dejó de un genio irascible: ¿creía el que el pueblo aceptaría tan fácil una delirante utopía socialista en la que solo rigiera un único partido sin derecho a opinión o a oposición alguna?. No le ofendía que le dijera en la cara que era la "representación de la oligarquía", pero era en cierto modo triste que se negara a ver la realidad que tenía en frente, la desaprobación absoluta que la gente del común tenía hacia las FARC, sin distinción de Izquierdas o Derechas. El rechazo era obviamente unánime en todos los partidos, y no contaban con ningún brazo político, a pesar de que existiera un seudomovimiento político llamado "partido comunista colombiano clandestino". Ya el partido comunista oficial, el establecido en las décadas de los treinta estaba ya al borde de la extinción por su separación del Polo. La mayoría de movimientos de la izquierda colombiana como el MOIR, la ANAPO y la UP habían a fin de cuentas desaparecido, unos por asimilación a otros movimientos, otros por el simple hecho de la feroz persecución política. Lo que quedaba, era simplemente partidos de centro (el liberal y los "verdes"), de centroderecha (el partido conservador) y de extrema derecha (cambio radical), aunque el hecho estaba en que lo que quedaba de rezagos de izquierda era el Polo Democrático.

Arrogancia, oh, enferma arrogancia. Aun existía esa enfermiza arrogancia de las FARC en proclamarse "defensores del pueblo" cuando en realidad también eran uno de sus tantos verdugos.

Intentaba contener la rabia que lo consumía. La inconcebible frustración que lo inundaba en esos momentos.

No deseaba más tanto dolor y angustia.

Carlos los había invitado a los dos a salir a las calles de la habana esa noche para que se desestresaran un poco. Juan rechazó de forma gentil la invitación. No estaba de ánimos para fiestas en esos momentos, así que se despidió de Carlos y José, los cuales se dirigieron a uno de los tantos clubes nocturnos de La Habana tan frecuentados por los turistas, y que eran ya de por si muy famosos en el mundo.

Se dedicó entonces a leer unos cuantos documentos oficiales que traía consigo. La clara noche cubana iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba en el inmenso mar, denotaba su desolación absoluta. Se dirigió entonces al estudio de lectura de la casa de Carlos, el cual tenía un balcón con vista a la playa. Era sencillo: un escritorio de caoba tallado en estilo regencia, algo desgastado por el paso de los años. Aun conservaba una talla del escudo de España, así que debió pertenecer a Antonio. La estantería tenia varios libros, la mayoría poemas de Martí, y todas las obras completas de Marx y Engels. Un par de libros de Gabriel García Márquez también estaban incluidos en la modesta biblioteca de la nación cubana. Miró entonces el despacho con detenimiento: Fotos de Carlos con Fidel, con el legendario "Ché" Guevara, otras tantas desgastadas y descoloridas con Iván, y atrás del escritorio un retrato al oleo de José Martí, al lado de la bandera cubana5.

No había duda de que Carlos era y siempre sería un comunista de vieja escuela, aun el mundo hubiera cambiado, aunque los cambios en el interior de la estructura del estado cubano empezaban a realizarse de forma pausada y lenta.

Repasó entonces los documentos que llevaba consigo, leyéndolos con detenimiento: era las ultimas instrucciones concernientes a la conformación de las comisiones técnicas que discutirían los procesos de política agraria. Dado que la esencia del conflicto había sido el problema de la tenencia de la tierra, era fundamental que diera un punto final a esa controversia. Los negociadores de las FARC en Hůrdal habían intentado restarle importancia al proceso de restitución de tierras, y así mismo al principal soporte de la ley de victimas6.

Leyó entonces la carta que envió Salvatore Mancuso a presidencia, en el que solicitaba que fuera también parte negociadora en el proceso, debido a que "el proceso con las AUC no se llevó a termino", entonces ¿que las desmovilizaciones masivas no lo fueron?... aunque a fin de cuentas, las AUC se atomizaron, al final siguieron delinquiendo y asesinando con otros nombres: ERPAC, rastrojos, urabeños, paisas, águilas negras… eran paramilitares en esencia, aunque estos últimos eran los más extremistas, tendiendo siempre a la ultraderecha fascista.

Dejó de leer. Se dirigió al balcón, mirando el interminable océano iluminado por la luz de la luna y las cientos de luces de la habana que le daban un toque dorado a aquellas oscuras aguas. Respiró profundo la brisa nocturna del mar, oyendo las olas romper en los malecones de la ciudad, intentando olvidar, desconectarse de la realidad de ese momento.

_No pierdas la esperanza…._

Antonio se lo había dicho en días pasados en la basílica de Voto Nacional a su regreso de Noruega. Tantos años, tantas promesas rotas… ¿era sencillo no perder la esperanza?. A pesar de todo, sabía que Antonio comprendía.

No podía salir de la casa de Carlos, pues no contaba con llaves. Se dirigió a la cocina en donde buscó algo de tomar en la nevera del cubano. Jugo de mango, un par de botellas de ron añejo sin destapar, los víveres básicos que habían en una nevera era lo que se veía en ese momento. Volvió al estudio de lectura y tomó un libro de García Márquez: "el general en su laberinto"… una de las obras que más prefería de su más laureado escritor, sobre los últimos días del libertador Simón Bolívar.

Se sentó en la sala y se dispuso a leer. Sin embargo, Carlos y José habían regresado más temprano de la hora que presumía su arribo.

—chicos, como que regresaron muy temprano —dijo el colombiano quitando su vista del libro.

—mmmm… José insistió en que regresáramos —respondió el cubano— no quiso acompañarme a uno de los clubes del centro.

—no quería dejarte solo.

Dejó el libro en la mesita de la sala.

—Carlos… ¿no te molesta que haya tomado uno de tus libros? —inquirió Colombia.

—tranquilo mi hermano —le respondió entonces Cuba a Colombia— tu sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

Se dirigieron entonces a sus respectivas habitaciones. Juan se acostó, intentando conciliar el sueño, en medio de la soporífera noche caribeña. No podía dormir.

Era incesante oír esa maldita frase, repetida en su oído como un sonoro eco, repetida una y otra y otra vez. "_La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles"_. Y aquellas imágenes mentales, repetidas como si fueran en una película, que rodaba a toda velocidad, que le habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser. De su cuerpo. De su alma misma.

Se levantó entonces, con unos sencillos bóxers puestos, merodeando por la casa a oscuras, y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto contiguo.

—Mmmm… que sucede, son las 2:00… —exclamó quejumbroso el venezolano.

—discúlpame José… no quería —respondió el colombiano con algo de vergüenza.

—no, no hay problema.

El pelirrojo de ojos miel lo miró con atención.

—no puedo dormir.

—entonces, quieres que te acompañe.

—solo es una tontería, no soy un maldito culicagado…

Venezuela entonces sonrió. El chico de ojos color esmeralda se sonrojó levemente, no sabía por qué estaba allí en ese momento.

—menos mal Carlos está en el segundo piso. Ronca como si se hubiera tragado un motor usado de auto viejo.

El colombiano sonrió, e intentó contener la risa que empezaba a salir. Habían pasado semanas desde que lo habían visto de nuevo sonreír.

—por el amor de dios, estamos en su casa.

—no me importa, —agregó Venezuela— al fin y al cabo conseguí que sonrieras un poco.

Juan se acercó a la cama, se recostó al lado de José.

—no pienso compartir la manta contigo, Juan Pablo

—¿Quién dijo que compartiríamos la manta?

—lo suponía.

Sin embargo, compartieron la manta. Se miraron fijamente. Era más que evidente el desgaste de Venezuela, aun llevaba vendajes en su pecho, las secuelas del incidente de Amuay lo habían debilitado. Sus ojos estaban tristes y cansados, con un brillo ausente.

—míranos ahora… los dos estamos hechos unos despojos, sin saber a donde ir, o que decisión tomar. —afirmó el colombiano melancólico mientras echaba sus fornidos brazos para atrás.

—no es para tanto Juan, —agregó el venezolano— te ha ido bien en estos últimos años. Y tengo que reconocerlo, mucho mejor que a mi.

—si, pero aun no he podido acabar con todo esto… son… —exclamó Colombia.

—sesenta años, si, lo se. —respondió entonces Venezuela cortándole. —y tu sabes que durante todo ese tiempo he estado al pendiente de ti y de tus problemas. Para bien o para mal soy tu hermano.

—francamente siempre me lo he preguntado… ¿valen la pena tantas muertes?, dime José: ¿eres feliz como socialista, o quieres tener otra vida?.

El venezolano entonces lo miró con tristeza y melancolía. Tragó hondo.

—si mi pueblo es feliz, también lo soy. —mintió el venezolano con algo de notoria duda.

José se recostó a su lado. El colombiano se dio un giro brusco por sobre el venezolano, quedando sobre el.

—me estás mintiendo José Francisco Páez. —afirmó el colombiano. —sé que no eres feliz.

—quítate de encima, idiota —espetó el venezolano.

—no hasta que me digas la verdad.

Se acercó cada vez más. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, dejando ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. Los ronquidos del cubano se sentían como suaves borboritaciones de un motor de auto descompuesto y a punto de acabar su ciclo vital. La respiración del venezolano se tornó algo agitada, como un murmullo rápido que se sentía en su pecho. El deseo se notaba entre aquellos dos.

—si, tienes razón. No soy feliz, pero que puedo hacer… es lo que el pueblo ha escogido. —respondió el venezolano, evadiendo la mirada del colombiano, aquellos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda.

Al parecer José había tomado un camino sin retorno. Se miraron mutuamente, las heridas, las cicatrices, dos naciones hermanas que habían combatido juntas en algunas ocasiones, como rivales en otras tantas. Eran tan similares, y tan diferentes a la vez. Los dos habían sufrido, los dos habían ganado, los dos habían perdido. Los dos estaban unidos por un lazo indisoluble, más allá de la confraternidad, más allá de la vecindad mutua.

Decidió olvidar aunque sea por esa noche todo. Juan Pablo quería olvidar los sesenta años de larga y oscura noche. Olvidar el rastro sangriento de muertes. Olvidar los 8 años de un infame gobierno que le costó su cercanía con Enrique, el más pequeño de los tres. Olvidar Hůrdal, La Habana, Iván Márquez, la marea de escándalos que se avecinaba siempre sin falta. Olvidar sus malditos sufrimientos y heridas. José también deseaba olvidar. Olvidar a Chávez y a Capriles, olvidar a Alfred Jones, olvidar aunque sea por un instante aquel infausto incidente en Amuay, olvidar sus problemas, su inmenso dolor, su profunda pena.

—olvidémonos de todo aunque sea esta noche, José… de todos nuestros problemas y de todo nuestro dolor. —le dijo, mientras lo miraba desde arriba, con un brillo extraño y nuevo en sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna. —te quiero.

—y yo también, pero no podemos —dijo el Venezolano, luego agregó— estamos en casa ajena, Juan…

—no me importa.

Se acercó a su boca y le besó con pasión desmedida. Al menos podrían intentar olvidar por esa noche quienes eran. Entregándose a la droga exquisita de la pasión que al menos los desconectaría unos instantes de sus tristes existencias.

1 Acrónimo de **Mesa Amplia Nacional Estudiantil. **Aglutina la mayor parte de los lideres estudiantiles de Colombia.

2 La extrema derecha colombiana suele identificarse con el falangismo español, en especial por parte del partido **Cambio Radical**, escisión del partido liberal dirigida por el "príncipe de las tinieblas" o Germán Vargas Lleras. El partido conservador, por lo general también tendió al falangismo y al fascismo español durante los años 50 hasta que Misael Pastrana le dio un viraje hacia la cristiano democracia.

3 José Santrich es uno de los negociadores suplentes de la comisión de las FARC.

4 Fuente canónica del fandom Latin Hetalia: Colombia era muy apegado a Santander, así como Venezuela lo era a Bolívar. El antagonismo de estos dos próceres hizo que ellos dos se distanciaran. Aun persiste una especie de "leyenda negra" sobre Francisco de Paula Santander, a razón de que él fue el principal soporte de la naciente constitucionalidad colombiana, aun a costa de su amistad con Bolívar. Es por eso, que detenta el titulo de "el hombre de las leyes". Hay una de las frases de Santander que prácticamente enmarca su pensamiento: "Yo solo hago lo que la ley dicte, y si la ley dicta que debe de hacerse el mal, el mal se hará". A pesar de todo, él nunca se amparó en la ley para hacer el mal, valga aclarar, aunque eso si, cumplió esa premisa hasta el final de sus días.

5 **Nota headcanon:** toda nación tiene en su despacho o estudio de lectura un retrato: A veces suele ser de ellos mismos, en otros casos suelen ser próceres, otros casos suelen ser representados los jefes de turno. Todos los despachos y estudios de lectura, sin importar la nación tienen su correspondiente pabellón.

6 El concepto de **reparación integral** nunca se había planteado hasta el gobierno de Santos. La ley de Víctimas busca una reparación tanto moral, como psicológica y física, haciendo aparte en el énfasis económico. El hecho está en que los procesos de restitución en sí son muy complejos, en especial debido a que las FARC son también parte usurpadora de terrenos, así como han hecho paramilitares en épocas pasadas. Las FARC en Hůrdal cuestionaron este proceso, debido a que le resta credibilidad política a su lucha armada, pues siempre han aludido "luchar por la tenencia de la tierra", cuando en realidad no es así.


	7. bolero y ron para el olvido

**Nota del autor: **

Están cerca de iniciarse los diálogos. Ya vieron lo que sucedió en Hůrdal, con las declaraciones de Iván Márquez. Solo queda esperar lo que sucederá en estos nuevos diálogos, y lo que se pueda desarrollar en cuanto al primer punto que corresponde a la "política agraria".

Ha habido últimamente especulaciones con respecto a este proceso de paz, en especial por lo de las "comisiones técnicas", y el asunto de que si es una "desmovilización" o una "dejación de armas". Las noticias han indicado que los procesos propiamente dichos iniciarán no el 15 como habían dicho los observadores cubanos y noruegos en Hůrdal, sino cuatro días después, el 19 de noviembre. Este retraso se debe, según ambas partes a "problemas logísticos". El mismo retraso se evidencio en la reunión que llevó a lo que se está llamando como **declaración de H****ůrdal, **pronunciamiento hecho en la localidad homónima y que se ha citado y en capítulos anteriores. Vamos a ver que se me ocurre para rellenar este tramo de días, y aunque seguiremos con la misma línea narrativa, pondré paulatinamente algo de Col/Ven (en su versión yaoi, que tanto gusta por ahí) que no es precisamente una relación sacada de los cabellos sino algo **patente y existente** dado los lazos de hermandad y vecindad que tienen los dos países. Este capitulo y los dos subsecuentes serán un breve interludio que hará transición a los siguientes capítulos, que tratarán sobre las negociaciones propiamente dichas, en cada uno de los puntos planteados por las partes negociadoras, y que obviamente se actualizará a medida que se den los diálogos. Solo concluiré esta historia cuando las negociaciones hayan terminado definitivamente, por lo que el final de esta historia dependerá propiamente del final del proceso. Puede ser exitoso, puede ser un fracaso, solo el tiempo dirá como terminaré este fic, que creo que va para largo.

Más sin embargo tengo que entrarles a explicar algo relacionado con uno de los países observadores: Chile.

Chile sufrió una de las dictaduras más tiránicas de América latina: la de Alfonso Pinochet. Después del sangriento golpe de estado del 11 de septiembre de 1973, Pinochet hizo una estricta cacería de brujas, acabando con toda la oposición política, destruyendo el patrimonio cultural chileno de forma sistemática, persiguiendo a los políticos de oposición tanto del ala socialista, como de la disidencia cristiano demócrata (ejemplo de esto es la extraña muerte de Eduardo Frei, ex presidente chileno y uno de los más fieros opositores de Pinochet durante el inicio de la dictadura). Así mismo, fue uno de los impulsores de la economía chilena, haciendo concesiones mineras de forma indiscriminada a consorcios mineros ingleses, además de hacer una suerte de contrarreforma social, acabando de tajo los logros conseguidos por Allende durante su corto mandato. Aun a pesar de todo, tuvo un fuerte respaldo entre las clases más acomodadas, el ejercito, los grandes empresarios y la iglesia católica chilena, los cuales lo sostuvieron en el poder hasta 1990, cuando los partidos de oposición, unidos en la "concertación nacional por la democracia" logran ganar el referendo de 1989, a pesar de que Pinochet pensaba volver a declara nulos los resultados en un nuevo golpe de estado. Pinochet entonces tuvo que resignar todos sus poderes en Patricio Aylwin en 1990, el cual consiguió hacer una transición a la democracia exitosa para el país austral.

Nuevo capítulo, misma historia. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 6: al son de un bolero, y unos tragos de ron para el olvido.**

**La Habana, al día siguiente…**

Los días pasaban con lentitud en la ciudad caribeña. Era ya de por si agobiante el soporífero calor que siempre rodeaba la mañana caribeña, en especial rondando las 8:00 de la mañana. Juan, con sus hábitos naturalmente madrugadores se levanta con algo de pereza a las seis, su reloj interno obviamente lo obligaba a levantarse a esas horas, llueva, truene o relampaguee. Aunque obviamente habían días en los que simplemente se tendía a dormir por horas y horas… e incluso había pasado tres días enteros dormido.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado, procurando no despertar a José, quien estaba a su lado, profundamente dormido. Después de haberse levantado de la cama, se dispuso a buscar algo con que taparse, debido a que en medio de la noche había tirado sus boxers en medio de aquel fragor pasional que surgió tan de repente. Sentía un punzón extraño de culpabilidad al haber tenido que utilizar a su hermano como una suerte de "paño de lágrimas". Era a fin de cuentas incorrecto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero que podía hacer… a pesar de todos los conflictos, encuentros, desencuentros, incidentes, peleas, agresiones... el siempre estaría allí. No era como Francis o Alfred, que aunque eran sus amigos más cercanos tanto en lo personal como en lo económico y lo político, siempre eran distantes, lejanos. No, José Francisco Páez Montenegro, la república de Venezuela, o mejor dicho, la "república Bolivariana de Venezuela" siempre estaría a su lado apoyándolo en todo momento, siendo su aliciente, su apoyo, su sostén más cercano. El siempre estaría allí. Él era su hermano. O su amante. O lo que fuera.

Se dirigió entonces a la cocina, e inevitablemente tenía que pasar por la sala. Suponía entonces que Carlos aun estaría dormido en su cuarto del segundo piso, aunque los ronquidos no se sentían en absoluto. Salió entonces así, con una sabana enrollada a la cadera, obviamente con las vendas de los brazos y el pecho aun enrolladas a su lacerado, pero bien tonificado cuerpo. No había notado al cubano, que estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, una pantaloneta color azul claro, leyendo el diario _GRANMA_ como si nada, mientras que en la mesita de la sala había una taza humeante de café.

—¿pasaste bien la noche, Juan Pablo? —le dijo socarrón el cubano sin ni siquiera quitar su mirada del periódico.

—eeeeehh… puedo explicar… no fue mi intención…

El colombiano de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda estaba entonces rojo como un tomate, evadiendo la mirada de vergüenza. El cubano simplemente bajó el periódico, mientras sonreía de forma algo maliciosa.

—no tienes que explicarme nada, ¿porqué tantos nervios?. —luego agregó— además, creo que necesitabas_ desestresarte un poco._

—si, creo que tienes razón.

Esos últimos días lo habían puesto de un estrés y un genio bastante irascible: los problemas con la nueva reforma tributaria que causaron un profundo malestar, el paro judicial que prácticamente dejaba a la deriva cientos de miles de casos, y que para más inri parecía no tener alguna solución, las cada vez más acidas criticas de diferentes sectores en contra del proceso. Eso, agregado a que en próximas semanas su presidente iniciaría una gira por varios países de Europa, en medio de una situación coyuntural bastante delicada en Suramérica, y en especial entre Colombia y Venezuela.

—¿hay café?

—si. —le respondió Cuba práctico— preparé algo de café para el desayuno. Si deseas puedes servirte.

—no creo que tenga ganas de café por hoy —afirmó Colombia.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto, sacó unas pastillas de chocolate. Pidió permiso a Carlos para usar algo de leche de su nevera, obvio que se lo concedió. Calentó entonces la misma en la hornilla de la estufa, le echó una fracción de la pastilla, lo batió con presteza, teniendo cuidado de que no se regara. Con posterioridad tomó un pocillo y se sirvió el espumoso chocolate, dejándolo en reposo por unos minutos. Ya con la taza en la mano, se dirigió hacia la sala, sentándose en la poltrona en donde estaba Carlos sentado, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

—deberías vestirte. —le dijo Carlos a Juan Pablo— ¿o es que cogiste las mañas de Francis?

—primero es el desayuno. —le respondió este ultimo al chico de rastas recogidas en una coleta— y Francis es un buen amigo, pero eso no le quita lo pervertido, aunque eso sí, yo no he cogido sus mañas.

—bueno, si tu lo dices…

Se tomó entonces el chocolate. José se despertó y se puso entonces una pantaloneta verde que tenía a la mano. Se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de desayuno, y al pasar por la sala vio a Carlos y a Juan, el uno tomando como si nada chocolate, con apenas una sábana enrollada a su cadera, mientras el otro estaba vestido de forma un poco más decorosa, y leía tranquilamente la prensa.

—buenos días —respondieron los dos, sentados ambos en la poltrona (aunque salvando una prudente distancia).

José los miró a ambos perplejo. Asintió al saludo.

—¿pasaste bien la noche? —le dijo entonces Venezuela a Colombia.

—si, puede decirse que la pasé _de maravilla._ —respondió Colombia alegre.

Todos habían visto de nuevo la lozanía y felicidad del colombiano. Había recuperado ese brillo vivaz y alegre de épocas pasadas. Aquella alegría inherente y natural que le caracterizaba, aquel muchacho fiestero y alegre que podía sacar toda suertes de recursos ingeniosos para poder facilitarse la vida. No era aquel chico triste y melancólico que había visto en Hůrdal días atrás, de pensamientos tristes y moral destrozada.

Alguien toca a la puerta. Juan Pablo se levanta por reflejo, mas sin embargo Carlos lo ataja.

—lo mejor es que yo atienda la puerta —le dijo el cubano— no vaya a ser que se te caiga la sabana por abrirla, la brisa mañanera suele ser muy fuerte por esta zona.

Se dirige entonces hacia la puerta y abre. Y obviamente encuentra a la puerta a un chileno de aspecto algo amargado, vestido con una camisa de algodón sencilla, pantalones de mezclilla color caoba, mocasines color vino, y con una cara de notorio malgenio.

—no saben todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí. —espetó rudamente el chileno, tirando la maleta al piso.

Cuba sonrió. Chile por su parte entró con algo de agotamiento, musitando toda suerte de quejas por lo duro del viaje, la incomodidad de la clase turista, de sus propios problemas internos, del insoportable vecino pervertido que vivía al lado, en fin. Al entrar a la sala, Colombia se levanta del sofá, sosteniéndose con una mano la sábana que ya quería caerse.

—me alegra mucho que estés aquí Manuel —exclamó el colombiano alegremente— ven y dame un abrazo!

El chileno se alejó con algo de cautela, diciéndole con creciente irritación.

—vístete primero, pervertido infeliz!

—vamos… un abracito no le hace daño a nadie —se acercó, lo abrazó y lo estrujó con fuerza, y para más inri la sábana que cubría las regiones vitales del colombiano de ojos color verde esmeralda y cabello negro azabache se cae, dejando al descubierto _muchas cosas _que no se pueden mencionar por respeto a la decencia.

—Juan… se te cayó la sabana. —Le dijo José a su hermano al oído de forma sutil.

—mierda.

Soltó al chileno, el cual quedó aturdido con los "abrazos de oso" que suele dar el colombiano, agregado al vergonzoso incidente que dejó a este ultimo al desnudo.

—maldición, ponte algo decente de por dios —exclamó entonces Chile evadiendo la mirada—bastante tengo con un culiao pervertido nudista para aguantarme otro!

Juan se enrolló de nuevo la sabana, y rápidamente obedeció. Sabía que había sucedido, no había que ser un genio para deducir porqué Juan Pablo Márquez Botero estaba tan feliz de la vida, a pesar de que el chisme de que este había entrado en una profunda depresión se había regado por toda américa latina.

—¿y alguien sabe que le picó a Juan? —preguntó Manuel, recién llegado, y ya sentado en una de las poltronas de la sala.

—mmm… no sé… —dijo Carlos—aunque creo que José tiene mucho que ver.

**Unos cuantos minutos después…**

Se sirvieron el desayuno en el jardín de la casa de Carlos, el cual estaba bien cuidado con esmero. Aparte de las flores ornamentales y una pequeña fuente, en el jardín había también una huerta pequeña que le servía de sustento al cubano de rastas oscuras recogidas en una coleta. A la sombra de un espléndido naranjo que también estaba en el jardín y del cual pendía de una de sus ramas un rústico columpio, había una mesa y unas bancas de piedra. Carlos, con ayuda de Juan y José sirvieron el desayuno en el exterior, en medio de la agradable mañana habanera.

Y en medio de platos de huevos fritos, jugo de naranja, chocolate espumoso y fragante, y obviamente pan casero recién horneado, empiezan a desayunar, y a discutir sobre los recientes acontecimientos que habían llevado a Juan a ese punto.

—entonces dime, ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estaba en mi lugar?. —inquirió entonces Chile, bebiendo un sorbo de la taza de chocolate.

—bien —inició entonces Venezuela con tono práctico— como creo y supongo que sabes Carlos, Juan y Lukas Bönndevik estuvieron en conversaciones exploratorias con representantes tanto del gobierno como de las FARC acá en La Habana.

—entonces, ¿Cómo entraste tu? —inquirió Chile de nuevo.

—José entró por voluntad política del secretariado de las FARC —cortó entonces Colombia serio. —ellos pidieron la presencia de alguien de confianza del gobierno de Chávez, aunque al final decidieron que el mismo José viniera.

—ya veo —exclamó el chileno serio. —pero por lo que dijeron en Hůrdal, no veo que hayan muchos puntos en común entre esa guerrilla y tu gobierno.

Un silencio bastante tenso se sentía en aquel jardín. La agradable mañana que empezaba se veía ensombrecida por la negra sombra de aquellas palabras en Hůrdal hacía ya mas de un mes. "La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles". La frase entonces volvía de nuevo a su mente.

—lo que dijeron en Hůrdal los negociadores no es relevante ahora. —cortó de tajo el colombiano— de hecho, lo de Hůrdal no revistió de gran importancia estratégica para los diálogos.

—Perdón entonces, pero es que no he estado al tanto de las noticias.

Era algo raro. No se había hablado de otra cosa alrededor del mundo que de los nuevos diálogos de paz que se empezaban a gestar en La habana, y del alto secretismo con el que se estaba manejando. Y solo en Hůrdal se había conocido el alcance total de aquellos diálogos previos.

—pero sin embargo, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Lukas Bönndevik en los acuerdos?

—Luke es un garante neutral —respondió entonces Colombia— no va ni con derecha ni con izquierda. Además él ya tiene experiencia con todo este meollo.

—además, creo que es el único garante europeo[1] que existe en el proceso en este momento —intervino Cuba tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

—y entonces, ¿Cuál es mi papel?

—el mismo en el que Carlos, Luke y José están interviniendo: tienes que servir de garante en el proceso —luego agregó— en cada punto de negociación tendré que necesitar de la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes. Por lo pronto Carlos podría ayudarme con lo de política agraria. Podría explicarte todo lo del proceso que estoy haciendo con lo de la restitución de tierras, ver que podemos corregir y así analizar la propuesta que podríamos presentar.

—me parece prudente —exclamó el cubano

—Lukas perfectamente puede ayudarnos en lo concerniente a la participación política de las FARC. Va a ser algo que no me agrade de a mucho, pero es necesario.

—y entonces ¿en donde está el? —inquirió el chileno.

—El no desea perder el tiempo en estos preliminares —dice Carlos— vendrá el 15 con los representantes de su gobierno, a empezar con la veeduría del proceso.

—el otro punto será sobre el narcotráfico. —siguió el colombiano— ahí José juega un papel clave… —luego se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo de ojos miel— como tu eres un **amigo muy cercano** de Rodrigo Granda e Iván Márquez, necesito que me apoyes para que me digan cual es la verdadera dimensión de los cultivos ilícitos que ellos tienen.

—son amigos de Chávez, no son los míos —cortó el venezolano serio.

—discúlpame. —prosiguió entonces el colombiano—pero sin embargo, no me trago el cuento de que son simplemente "veedores", o que tienen cultivos de arracachas, maíz, frijol y café en la montaña… se lo podrá creer el idiota de Sören, pero yo no me como ese cuento más.

Se notaba una feroz capacidad de decisión en el colombiano. Una voluntad de hierro dispuesta a acabar el crónico conflicto que lo aquejaba de una vez por todas. No se levantaría de la mesa de negociaciones hasta que pudiera conseguir lo que esperaba: la terminación unilateral del conflicto, y la dejación de las armas.

—pero te repito, ¿en que voy yo con este paseo?

—ya voy para allá Manuel. —posteriormente siguió, después de tomar un largo trago de jugo— el tercer punto trata sobre la reparación de las victimas. Tu jugarás un papel muy importante allí Manuel. Y no me agrada decirte esto, pero sé que tu me puedes ayudar a conseguir esclarecer la verdad con todo lo que ha pasado, precisamente por lo que viviste con…

—NO NOMBRES A ESE MALDITO EN MI PRESENCIA! —gritó iracundo el chileno— NO NOMBRES A ESE BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA QUE TANTO DAÑO ME HIZO A MI Y A MI GENTE[2]!

Manuel se había levantado rojo escarlata de la ira. No quería simplemente recordar los casi 20 años de gobierno tiránico y cruel, al mando de un gobierno represor, asesino y despiadado. Un gobierno que lo hizo retroceder en todos los aspectos, que lo llevó a una era de ostracismo, de oscuras tinieblas, en las cuales Arthur Kirkland era el único aliciente tanto político como moral en medio de la turbia oscuridad de la dictadura.

—perdón, pero lo que hiciste con la comisión de la verdad me pareció un punto válido para que nos colabores con…

—no sabes lo que he vivido Juan —le contestó sombrío el chileno— recuerdo mucho esos años en los que tu te regodeabas frente a nosotros junto con José, alardeando de ser la "ultima democracia de américa latina"[3], el "ultimo país libre" mientras el hijo de puta de Alfonso lo único que hacia era venderme como una vulgar ramera a norteamericanos e ingleses. No sabes cuantas personas tuve que matar con mis propias manos, porque el hijo de puta ese me obligaba, diciendo que "tenia que defender al estado y la fe cristiana", ¿sabes porqué no le dirijo al maldito de Gabriel la palabra desde hace treinta años atrás?, EL HIJO DE PUTA SIEMPRE SACABA LAS GANANCIAS MAS GORDAS MIENTRAS NOS HUNDIAMOS EN LA MISERIA DE UNA MALDITA DICTADURA[4]…

—no estamos hablando de Gabriel ni de la iglesia… ellos no van a interferir esta vez Manuel.

—NO ME IMPORTA, MALDITA SEA! —gritó el chileno más fuerte— si quieres te ayudo, si, pero no me nombres a ese hijo de puta en la cara.

Otra vez silencio. Los pájaros cantaban alrededor del jardín, después de que Manuel reaccionara de forma tan histérica y descontrolada.

—¿podrías seguir?... —inquirió José.

—si conseguimos éxito con todo esto, podemos firmar todos el "acuerdo para la terminación del conflicto". No tendrán más alternativa que firmar, pues no pienso ordenar el cese al fuego hasta que no haya un consenso y no firmemos.

—¿todavía hay combates?

—si, —contestó el colombiano con suficiencia— no puedo permitir que ellos tengan de nuevo la sartén por el mango.

Siguieron desayunando. José entonces sirvió mas jugo de naranja.

—chicos, les propongo un brindis. —alzó el vaso lleno de jugo.

—no, dejemos por ahora el brindis, es de mala suerte brindar con jugo o con agua, no somos mocosos. —afirmó el chileno

—saben, ¿porqué no vamos esta noche a la bodeguita?, es un lugar muy agradable, necesitamos salir un poco de la rutina. —propuso el cubano.

Juan sonrió.

—no es mala idea.

**Esa misma noche…**

Las cuatro naciones entonces se dirigieron hacia el centro histórico de la habana, en medio de la fresca brisa nocturna y el colorido de las coloniales edificaciones. Se alzaba entonces un edificio de aspecto algo alegre, del cual salía música de su interior. Los turistas solían frecuentar la conocida "bodeguita de el medio", un bar sencillo en esencia, pero con un encanto sin igual, en el que se respiraba los aires de bolero, las épocas de esplendor y gloria de antes de los castro y Fulgencio Batista.

—Ernest Hemingway solía frecuentar mucho este bar —exclamó orgulloso el cubano— y sinceramente, era el único gringo que me agradaba.

Si, todos sabían la cercanía de Cuba con Hemingway. Aquel eterno y solitario bohemio norteamericano, que desapegado de todo, buscó plasmar la vivida realidad de sus oscuros y tristes sentires y pesares.

Los cuatro se sentaron entonces en una mesa, que daba a la ventana, la cual tenia una vista de la calle, la cual estaba abarrotada de gente en su natural ajetreo nocturno. Los turistas con frecuencia bebían de los cocteles o las copas de ron, o bailaban al son del bolero y el danzón que tocaba la orquesta del bar en la pista de baile.

Empezaron a servir entonces el trago. Carlos pidió una botella sencilla de ron dorado, unos cuantos gajos de limón, y sirvió para todos en copitas pequeñas.

—ahora si, hagamos el brindis. —exclamó con alegría el cubano— por que todo salga bien con los procesos, salud!

—no lo estás diciendo bien Carlos…—afirmó entonces el venezolano—yo les propongo que brindemos por Juan Pablo. No cualquiera tiene los cojones para aguantar tantos años de dolor.

—tiene razón.

Alzaron las copas.

—Por Colombia, y por la paz, Salud!

Brindaron, y no solo eso, sino que no pasaron por inadvertidos: todo el bar brindó a la salud del colombiano.

Siguieron entonces charlando toda la noche, bebiendo ron, y molestándose entre si un poco, en medio del agradable ambiente de camaradería y confraternidad que se vivía en el bar. Sin embargo, Manuel estaba triste y sombrío con aquellos amargos y tristes recuerdos que volvían a su mente, después de tantos años de dolor.

_Años atrás, septiembre de 1973._

_El ejercito estaba atacando con saña despiadada el palacio. Manuel, con una subametralladora en la mano, intentaba defender como podía al presidente Allende, el cual estaba sereno e impasible, en su despacho. Hacia poco que había llamado a radio Magallanes, una de las ultimas emisoras que quedaba aun al aire, dado el silencio y la imperante censura que reinaba en toda la ciudad. Podía ver desde la ventana como la gente intentaba resguardarse, mientras los soldados que habían jurado defenderlo disparaban con saña fría hacia los civiles. No podía resistir por más tiempo._

—_sal de aquí Manuel, y busca un lugar seguro _—_le dijo Salvador a la nación chilena._

—_no puedo dejarle a usted aquí señor…_

—_sabes bien que todo está perdido. Nos han traicionado _—_luego, dijo de forma triste_— _siento no haber sido un buen presidente para ti y para mi gente._

—_señor… _—_el chileno se derramaba en lagrimas frente a las declaraciones serenas del hombre de edad madura y porte ceremonioso, que miraba a la ventana con tristeza indiferente a las balas._

—_Solo sal de aquí y evita que sigan derramando más sangre._

_Chile entonces obedeció en el acto. Salió del despacho, con los brazos en alto, mientras los soldados golpistas asesinaban con saña fría a los funcionarios que buscaban resguardo, o a la guardia presidencial intentando defender a Salvador Allende._

—_NO DISPAREN!, ME RINDO _—_gritó el chileno desesperado._

_Dos soldados se acercan a él, y con una brutalidad despiadada le someten y le esposan._

—_no lo golpeen _—_ordenó uno de los oficiales_— _a este hay que llevarlo con el señor general._

_Y mientras salían del pasillo, se oye una ráfaga de disparos proveniente del despacho del presidente Salvador Allende._

Hacía ya muchos años de esos trágicos hechos. Y aun le dolía recordarlos, en especial por el sencillo hecho de que Alfred fue el auspiciador en las sombras de aquel golpe. Durante años le odió con rabiosa impotencia, lo detestó con toda su alma por haber respaldado en las sombras al enfermo obsesivo de Pinochet y su gente. ¿Qué hubiera tenido de malo que un socialista estuviera en el palacio de la moneda?... en fin de cuentas, si hubiera tenido mas paciencia el libre proceso democrático haría que Allende tarde que temprano saliera de la presidencia de forma prudente y mesurada, pues este era un hombre respetuoso del establecimiento y el libre juego democrático. Pero no. Tenia que respaldar el golpe de Pinochet, el putsch sangriento que cobró tantas vidas, y respaldar la oscura dictadura fascistoide de aquel obsesivo enfermo.

Manuel tomó de golpe otra copa de ron. Ya empezaba a embriagarse. Sencillamente necesitaba beber. Beber para olvidar su triste vida pasada.

* * *

[1] Es plenamente cierto: el único garante europeo es el reino de noruega. Anteriormente, la considerable cantidad de garantes europeos hizo que el proceso del Caguán fracasara. Debido a esto, el grupo de observadores se restringió a su más mínima expresión (solo tres naciones), para evitar dilaciones de cualquier tipo.

[2] Alude a Alfonso Pinochet. **Fuente canon de Latin Hetalia**: A Manuel no se le puede mencionar el nombre de Pinochet en la cara, debido a que se encoleriza de sobremanera. Esto se refiere a que el recuerdo del difunto presidente golpista no fue muy grato en el grueso del pueblo debido al sangriento golpe que lo llevó al poder, y la subsecuente represión política. El nivel de detestación del pueblo a Pinochet era tal, que en el día de sus funerales, muchos escupieron sobre el vidrio de su ataúd, por lo que al final tuvieron que dar por terminada anticipadamente la cámara ardiente en el colegio militar de Santiago. Ha sido el único presidente chileno que no recibió ningún tipo de honores de jefe de estado (banderas a media asta en las dependencias oficiales y luto oficial de tres días), recibiendo solo los honores militares de comandante de las fuerzas armadas (solo las banderas de las dependencias militares a media asta, y ninguna declaratoria de luto oficial).

[3] Durante las décadas de los 70 y 80, Colombia y Venezuela fueron los únicos países en américa latina en los que todavía se regían por un libre juego democrático. Es más, muchos perseguidos políticos de chile y argentina, emigraron hacia Colombia durante esta época.

[4] La iglesia católica chilena fue uno de los más activos colaboradores del régimen de Pinochet. Precisamente el arbitramento papal sobre el conflicto del Beagle, que falló a favor de Chile, fue conseguido por el arzobispo de Santiago, Cardenal Antonio Samoré. Un paso fronterizo entre argentina y chile le hace honor, por haber "defendido la soberanía chilena". Al final, la iglesia católica chilena no salió bien librada de la dictadura, pues muchos sacerdotes, obispos y arzobispos colaboraron activamente con el régimen, haciendo oídos sordos a denuncias y suplicas, e incluso entregando a clérigos disidentes, o sirviendo en las redes de espionaje.


	8. recuerdo de un sangriento otoño

**Nota del autor:**

Los que hayan seguido esta historia, notarán que suelo subir dos o tres capítulos de golpe, debido a que no cuento con plan de internet y administro esto desde cafés internet, cuando tengo la disposición para hacerlo. Sin embargo, espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo capítulo.

**Escrito el 15/noviembre de 2012.**

Se suponía entonces que el día de hoy (15 de noviembre de 2012) empezarían la primer ronda de negociaciones en la sede gubernamental de La Habana con las partes negociadoras, mas sin embargo debemos considerar los retrasos que han surgido a medida que han transcurrido los procesos propiamente dichos, citados ya en capítulos anteriores. Otro hecho está en que las FARC propusieron a través de la plataforma "colombianos y colombianas por la paz", organización dirigida por Piedad Córdoba, una "tregua de navidad" que surtiría efecto a partir de diciembre de este año y terminaría a finales de enero del año próximo. La posición clara del gobierno ha sido de rotunda negación, puesto que ellos desde un momento dijeron que "no declararían el cese al fuego hasta que se firme el acuerdo final".

El 19 de este mes comenzaría entonces la primer ronda de diálogos, la ronda de "política agraria". Serán muchos días entonces en los que han sucedido cosas, y que directa o indirectamente han afectado al proceso. Una de ellas es el primer acercamiento del ELN con el gobierno.

**Una breve y cortita explicación:**

El ELN (o ejercito de liberación nacional) es una organización guerrillera de tendencia marxista-leninista, surgida en 1964 a partir de núcleos estudiantiles en Bogotá, aglutinados en su momento por el sacerdote español Manuel Pérez. Posteriormente, en 1965 Camilo Torres Restrepo, una de las más brillantes mentes que se hayan visto en el país, sacerdote católico, y precursor de la sociología colombiana, se une al movimiento guerrillero del ELN, después de ser suspendido _a divinis_ por el arzobispo Luis Concha Córdoba. Torres entonces muere en 1968 en patio cemento, una vereda cercana a San Vicente del Chucuri, en el norte de Santander, en medio de enfrentamientos con el ejercito. El liderazgo entonces lo toma el sacerdote Manuel Pérez Gonzales, como cabeza visible del ELN, impulsando en 1980 la creación de la "coordinadora Simón Bolívar" la cual aglutinaba todos los movimientos guerrilleros de ese entonces. En 1995 muere "el cura Pérez" de cáncer, siendo sucedido por Francisco Galán, el cual permanece al mando hasta 2001, cuando es arrestado en Saravena, Arauca por el ejercito nacional.

El proceso con el ELN se ha diferenciado por el sencillo hecho de que ha sido un proceso aparte del de las FARC y ha revestido de una menor importancia. El primer acercamiento conocido se hizo a través de negociadores del ELN en el consulado colombiano en Maguncia, Alemania. Estas reuniones previas definieron una hoja de ruta que se plasmó en los acuerdos de Viana, firmados en la localidad española homónima en el año 1998. Con el cambio de gobierno, y el interés mediático que siguió con el proceso de San Vicente del Caguán con las FARC, el proceso que se estaba llegando con el ELN llegó a un punto muerto, por lo que la mesa de diálogos se disolvió en 2001, con el arresto de Galán. A su vez en 2003, Álvaro Uribe intenta establecer nuevamente contacto con el ELN a través de Galán, el cual empieza a fungir como "gestor de paz", más sin embargo los intentos de reanudar los diálogos son un fracaso.

A partir del 13 de noviembre de este año el ELN a través de un pronunciamiento oficial, solicita al gobierno la participación de sus emisarios en el proceso de La Habana para el inicio de una ronda exploratoria. Hasta ahora, se puede decir que hay un silencio oficial con respecto a estas declaraciones.

Los dejo entonces con el nuevo capítulo, que narrará las cosas desde la perspectiva de Noruega, se aludirá también a la masacre de la isla de Utøya, y el ataque a la sede gubernamental en Oslo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: el recuerdo de un sangriento otoño.**

**Oslo, temprano en la mañana.**

Lukas había arreglado sus maletas con solo lo indispensable: cuatro o cinco mudas sencillas de ropa, que tuvo que comprar por encargo pues solo disponía de trajes invernales, abrigos y bufandas. No podía permitirse el lujo de llevar abrigos, gabanes y sobretodos a un clima tan cálido como el cubano, pues obviamente el calor sería totalmente insoportable. El viaje duraría casi 24 horas desde Oslo, partiendo directamente de allí, con tres escalas para repostar en Kiel, posteriormente una segunda escala en Ámsterdam, de allí hacia Dublín en donde volverían hacer la ultima parada para repostar, para posteriormente seguir en un vuelo sin escalas hacia La Habana.

Sería un viaje muy largo, pero era necesario. La fecha estaba ya estipulada después de los pronunciamientos que habían hecho en Hůrdal, aunque ya se habían presentado toda suerte de retrasos para este primer pronunciamiento, el cual originalmente se realizaría el 7, pero cuya fecha se corrió para el 15 de octubre. No importaba entonces el nuevo retraso, que aunque molesto, era en cierto modo necesario. Sin embargo, no podía evitar desconfiar por aquellos continuos retrasos en las negociaciones oficiales, temiendo también una posible dilación.

El noruego de ojos violetas y cabello rubio sale entonces con sus maletas, poniéndose antes de salir el broche de la cruz nórdica en su cabello. El rizo, que parece flotar en su cabeza se mueve levemente con la brisa, mientras el noruego se pone el broche en el cabello. Resopla entonces de hastío, mientras el portero del edificio en el que vive se despide de el con cansada amabilidad, mientras que el reino noruego asiente de forma seca y fría.

Tiene mucho trabajo por delante que hacer. Mira la agenda de viaje en su Tablet, las ultimas declaraciones de la oficina del canciller, de la oficina del primer ministro, del cuerpo de negociadores. Revisa entonces los mensajes de texto, mientras mira por la ventanilla la fría bruma del puerto, y el enorme edificio del ayuntamiento de Oslo. Pasará mucho tiempo por fuera, aunque puede que regrese a la segunda ronda de diálogos, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Los funcionarios de la cancillería noruega llegan al aeropuerto bajo la más estricta reserva. Noruega entonces sale del auto, saca su paraguas y lo abre, comienza a llover.

—al menos tendrá un cambio de aires, señor. —exclamó tontamente uno de los funcionarios.

—¿cree que voy de vacaciones? —respondió el reino noruego rudamente— voy por motivos de trabajo.

Se dirige rápidamente hacia el hangar 8, en donde un avión de la fuerza aérea noruega le esperaba. Sin embargo, no evita notar la presencia molesta de cierto danés de ojos azules vivaces, cabello rubio algo alborotado, vestido con un saco beige, pantalones negros y una camisa rojo cereza.

—¿no te irías sin despedirte del rey del norte?

El noruego se dio vuelta y miró con algo de frialdad al danés.

—no tengo tiempo para tonterías como esa, Sören…

—relájate aunque sea un poco. —afirmó Dinamarca con desparpajo— unas vacaciones no nos sentarían mal.

Lo ignoró entonces. Se dirigió hacia el avión que lo esperaba, con sus dos maletas.

—¿te ayudo?

—puedo perfectamente solo —respondió el noruego con sequedad.

—insisto. —afirmó alegremente el danés.

Tomó entonces las dos maletas y le ayudó a entrar al avión. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, al menos la molesta compañía del danés arrogante le servía para al menos no pensar en lo que se venía en los próximos días. Todos esperaban mucho de él, aunque no era un novato como negociador y su amplio bagaje para resolver conflictos le habían llevado a ganar una merecida fama, dependía de mucho su intervención para el desenvolvimiento de los diálogos entre ambas partes. Era inherente la mutua desconfianza, y Juan podía sentir esa tensión. Sería uno de sus procesos de negociación más duros y complejos, su reto más grande en años como mediador.

—necesitarás toda la suerte del mundo para poder tener éxito, Lukas…

—¿suerte?, ja, nunca he necesitado de ella.

El danés sonrió de forma algo tonta.

—no tientes al destino… en todo caso, no debes de ser tan rígido con todo esto, relájate aunque sea un poco… no se acabará el mundo si fracasas.

—no se acabará el mundo… pero seguirán matándose entre sí y Juan Pablo seguirá sufriendo —respondió el noruego triste— y después de lo que me ha pasado, lo entiendo más que a nadie.

El noruego miró de forma algo sombría y triste al danés. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

_Un año atrás, en octubre de 2011…_

_El campamento anual de otoño de las juventudes del partido socialdemócrata se desarrollaba con total desparpajo y alegría. La camaradería de los jóvenes, el contacto con la naturaleza, la dulce y tranquila vida campirana era lo que se respiraba en ese momento en la isla de Utøya, en donde cientos de alegres jóvenes convivían alegremente el fin de semana del campamento de otoño._

_Noruega por su parte se encontraba con algunos jóvenes excursionistas, caminando por los alrededores del bosque, mientras miraba con detenimiento los enormes y esplendidos robles que despuntaban sus hojas otoñales que tapizaban el suelo, en medio de un colorido de marrones y rojos, en medio del clima templado y la brisa suave y refrescante de la laguna._

_Más sin embargo, mientras uno de los chicos, que pertenecía a un grupo de Scouts de un poblado cercano los orientaba, siente un dolor intestino y punzante, como si una braza ardiente le hubiese golpeado en el pecho con brutal fuerza. _

—_señor Noruega… que le sucede _—_inquirió uno de los jóvenes preocupado._

_Sabía que algo había sucedido. El dolor repentino no había surgido de la nada. Y su camisa empezaba a empaparse de su propia sangre, y un fuerte olor a quemado se siente alrededor del noruego de cabellos rubios y ojos purpura._

—_regresen al campamento ahora _—_ordenó el noruego imperativamente._

_Repentinamente se oyen unos gritos espantosos del campamento. Varios disparos. Noruega intenta levantarse, uno de los chicos le ayuda, mas sin embargo el rechaza con violencia la asistencia del joven._

—_VAYANSE AHORA!_

_Inmediatamente llega un hombre de edad mediana. Lleva un uniforme camuflado, cabello rubio, ojos azules penetrantes y glaciales. Se nota un principio de calvicie en su cabeza. El hombre en cuestión estaba sereno, metódico. Llevaba al cinto una pistola, y en la mano portaba una escopeta. Cargó la misma con las municiones que disponía, mientras sonreía de forma siniestra y sutil a los aterrorizados muchachos y al noruego de ojos purpura._

—_es un gusto encontrarlo aquí, señor Bönndevik. _—_respondió fríamente el hombre_— _pero antes que nada, debo de advertirle que no puede confiar en comunistas…_

_Dispara, matando certeramente a uno de los muchachos que estaba al lado del noruego. Dos chicas gritan de terror, el hombre silencia a una de un disparo certero. Noruega intenta defenderlos como puede en medio de su dolor. _

_Los jóvenes intentan huir, mas sin embargo el hombre les dispara, dejando a unos malheridos, y a otros dejándolos muertos._

—_DEJELOS EN PAZ, SI QUIERE MATARME, MATEME A MI, MALDITO DESGRACIADO _—_gritó la nación encolerizada, mientras defendía a una muchacha de 14 años que se abrazaba aterrada al país._

—_no lo pienso matar, señor _—_le respondió fríamente el hombre_—_ solo hago esto por su bienestar. Los socialdemócratas le han hecho un daño inmenso a usted, le han hecho un daño inmenso a la gente con reformas quiméricas e inútiles. Solo estoy salvándolo, señor… salvándolo de estas viles ratas que lo destruyen y que deben de ser eliminadas. _

_Con una serenidad inconcebible, agarra a un niño de doce que lloraba y bramaba de forma desquiciada, pidiendo misericordia. El hombre con una serenidad y sangre fría inconcebibles saca un cuchillo, tomando por el cuello al chico, degollándolo de forma lenta, mientras noruega lo mira de forma rabiosa e impotente. Los jóvenes que quedan miran asustados al desquiciado hombre. Luego, tira el cadáver del niño, pateando el cuerpo con desprecio._

—_Dígame quien es usted, y porqué hace esto, cerdo infeliz._

—_Soy **Andriers Behring Breivik**_**, **_y obviamente hago esto para salvarlo a usted, salvar al reino de noruega, y salvar al noble pueblo de estas sucias ratas._

_Se abalanza sobre el. Breivik entonces lo detiene, apuñalándolo con su cuchillo. Noruega siente un inmenso dolor._

—_usted no puede seguir con la gente equivocada, señor… los comunistas son el verdadero peligro… todos deben de ser eliminados, exterminados, para que pueda alcanzar el bienestar que el pueblo desea._

_La mirada serena y fría del hombre, que había matado a esos niños le calaría en el alma al reino de Noruega por el resto de su eterna vida._

Había pasado ya un año. Y sin embargo, Lukas no podía olvidar aquel día de terror. Sus nuevas cicatrices se lo recordarían por la eternidad: una quemadura en su abdomen, y la cicatriz de una puñalada en su vientre eran el más claro recordatorio de aquel infausto día. Por eso era que se sentía identificado con el colombiano, al menos en parte. Por eso era que Juan Pablo no lo sojuzgaba con tanta severidad y desconfianza, como lo había hecho con Berwald y Sören[1].

—tengo que admitirlo, pero te echaré de menos —le dijo Noruega a Dinamarca.

—al fin aceptas que me vas a extrañar, no, bueno… al menos tu sabes que siempre serás mi lacayo favorito —contestó el danés con arrogancia.

No quería alargar más la despedida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, antes de apearse al avión y subir, toma al danés, se acerca a su mentón y lo besa con avidez. Dinamarca se sonroja por la extraña impulsividad de Noruega.

—este… yo… —empezó a musitar el danés extrañado.

—si, yo también detesto las despedidas cursis. —exclamó fríamente el noruego.

—te voy a extrañar. —respondió entonces Sören.

—puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Subió entonces al avión. Ya se dispondría a partir, para enfrentar no solo a dos bandos de un conflicto de más de sesenta años, sino también a enfrentar sus propios demonios.

**Entre tanto, en La Habana…**

Juan leía con atención los últimos informes que le habían llegado a su correo. Los enfrentamientos y operativos no cesaban en todo el país, un nuevo escándalo económico con una firma comisionista de valores[2], las ultimas declaraciones de Yair Klein. Y también estaba el hecho de que 10 campesinos habían sido asesinados con saña fría y despiadada en el pueblo de santa rosa de Osos, en Antioquia. Debían de ser "Rastrojos", o quizás era una nueva organización criminal que apenas se daba a conocer: el "ejercito renacentista de Colombia".

No podía evitar sentir rabia. Estaba intentando buscar la paz, y sin embargo, las bandas criminales y la guerrilla seguían matando.

—tengo que hablar con Márquez sobre el paro armado que están haciendo en el chocó…

—no lo creo prudente. —respondió José.

—tengo que hacerlo, no pueden seguir involucrando a la población civil

—tienes que calmarte, no puedes dejarte llevar por la ira.

—¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME? —gritó iracundo el colombiano— son 10 muertos. DIEZ MUERTOS, MALDICION!, les lanzaron una granada y los mataron con tiros de gracia… y para más colmo el frente sur ataca Toribío de nuevo, y establece un paro armado en Chocó… entonces ¿Cómo demonios puedes pedirme que me calme?

—míralo por el lado amable. —Insistió de nuevo el venezolano— el ELN está dispuesto a negociar también[3]

—ellos ya saben que tienen que hacer. No puedo seguir con dos mesas de diálogos al tiempo, primero tengo que solucionar lo de las FARC, y al ELN tendremos que darle espera.

Los dos entonces salen del cuarto. En la sala de la casa sin embargo, se encontraba Enrique santos[4], el hermano del presidente Santos, y por tanto, uno de los negociadores del gobierno que habían llegado antes.

—Don Enrique, que gusto me da verlo…

—puedo decir lo mismo Juan. —respondió alegremente el periodista— pero no vengo por una visita social, sino para comunicarte algo con respecto a la primer ronda.

—¿Qué no comenzaba hoy?

—no. —respondió a su vez Enrique Santos— ha habido nuevamente un retraso, y tendremos que posponer para el 19.

—¿un nuevo retraso?, según me habían comunicado los negociadores cubanos, todo ya estaba listo… Luke y la comisión noruega viajarían hoy, deben de estar llegando en contadas horas —afirmó entonces Colombia.

—eso es lo que me han dicho, Juan… con tal es que también el grueso de nuestra comisión llegará también hoy.

Sopesó de nuevo los hechos. Como siempre, un retraso. No es que fuera de puntualidad estricta, pero si se habían definido fecha para la ejecución de la agenda, esas mismas fechas debían respetarse.

Resopló con algo de hastío frente al nuevo retraso. No sabia que hacer en esos momentos, que sentir. La rodilla derecha le molestaba de nuevo, también en el muslo sentía un calambre leve pero molesto.

—otra cosa… Piedad Córdoba propuso a nombre de Iván Márquez una tregua bilateral para las fiestas de navidad —dijo Enrique Santos.

—dime quien más respalda esa tregua.

—la respalda la plataforma "Colombianos y Colombianas por la Paz"[5]

Otra vez silencio. Las gaviotas graznaban en la playa, la brisa hacía bambolear los cortinajes de la casa del cubano. José podía advertir la patente molestia e incomodidad de Juan Pablo. Esa extraña sensación de desconfianza frente a lo que estaba sucediendo, al largo tiempo que se estaban dando aquellos preliminares logísticos.

—¿Y que piensa entonces hacer?

—Tengo entendido que su hermano iniciará una gira por Europa en estos días. —dijo Juan Pablo— la comunidad internacional tiene que saber que este proceso es diferente al anterior, que aceptaremos todo respaldo, pero sin ningún tipo de injerencias. Es especial que Francis entienda esto

—¿porque lo dice?

—él no puede volverse a inmiscuir en mis asuntos —dijo el colombiano[6]— lo conozco, sé que el querrá intervenir, pero aunque sea mi mas cercano amigo en Europa no puedo permitírselo.

Solo quedaba entonces esperar a que todos los esfuerzos fructificaran de forma exitosa. No podría tolerar otro fracaso.

—¿y con respecto a la tregua?

—el señor presidente ya lo había dicho, y yo lo repito también —respondió Colombia con plena seguridad de si mismo— **no habrá cese de hostilidades hasta que se firme el acuerdo final. **Seguiremos redoblando el pie de fuerza en todos lados, en especial en el norte del cauca.

Enrique Santos se retiró. Colombia se sentó en una de las poltronas, con su rodilla adolorida.

—¿pasa algo?

—tráeme el botiquín, lo tengo en mi maleta.

José obedeció en el acto. Juan entonces se puso un par de guantes, tomó un tarro de yodo, gasas nuevas, un nuevo rollo de vendas limpio. Se enrolló con cuidado la bota del pantalón hasta que le quedó a la altura del muslo, dejando ver la pierna de por sí vendada. Se quitó el zapato, mientras con una concentración impasible se quitaba el vendaje.

—¿te ayudo?

—no es necesario, puedo solo.

—debo insistir.

Lo ayudó entonces a quitarse la venda, y posteriormente se enfundó el también en un par de guantes. Retiró la gasa vieja y sanguinolenta, retirándola con sumo cuidado de la herida. Posteriormente limpia la herida de la rodilla con desinfectante, con sumo cuidado, evitando hacerle más daño a la lesión. José remplaza la gasa vieja por otra nueva y limpia, procediendo a vendar la pierna y la rodilla.

—deberías descansar aunque sea un poco… has estado trabajando de forma maratónica durante días, o regresar a tu casa y volver el 19.

—no puedo. Es mi maldito deber estar aquí —espetó el colombiano iracundo. —no puedo volver a repetir de nuevo lo que hice años atrás, no voy a permitir que vuelvan a manipular todo al antojo de ellos.

Sin embargo, alguien ya tocaba a la puerta. José se dirige rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo, abriéndole al noruego que recién acababa de arribar.

* * *

[1] Las relaciones entre Colombia y los países nórdicos han sido algo inestables: Noruega sin embargo ha sido uno de los nórdicos que por así decirlo tiene nexos más fuertes con Colombia, no solo desde los procesos de La Habana y Hůrdal, sino de tiempo atrás. Con Dinamarca las cosas han sido de otro color, debido al escandalo de las camisetas y el documental "guerrilla girl", y el obvio silencio del gobierno danés frente a aquellos respaldos, mientras que en Suecia se sospecha que ANNCOL tiene sus principales servidores.

[2] Alude al escándalo de INTERBOLSA y su subsecuente quiebra. Hasta ahora se está apenas descubriendo la verdadera dimensión del escándalo, en el cual se manipuló el valor de varios títulos valores y acciones.

[3] El ELN se contactó recientemente con el gobierno buscando iniciar unos nuevos diálogos.

[4] Enrique Santos Calderón es hermano menor del presidente actual, Juan Manuel santos. Ex director del diario **el tiempo, **y con un doctorado en filosofía y letras de la universidad de Georgetown, sirve como uno de los negociadores del gobierno en estos diálogos.

[5] La plataforma "colombianos y colombianas por la paz" es una organización política que ha servido de mediadora entre el gobierno y las FARC. Dirigida por la controversial ex senadora Piedad Córdoba y el senador del Polo Iván Cepeda Vargas, esta plataforma ha servido como garante en los procesos de liberación de cientos de secuestrados entre 2008 y 2011. Sin embargo, eso no los exonera de enfrentamientos, en especial durante el gobierno Uribe, cuando las acciones de esta organización fueron duramente atacadas y criticadas. A pesar de que dicen ser una "organización neutral", la organización suele tener tendencias de extrema izquierda (de parte de Piedad Córdoba), y del respaldo secreto del presidente Chávez.

[6] La fuerte injerencia francesa se dio desde el proceso de san Vicente del Caguán, en especial de parte de **Dominique de Villepin_,_** representante del gobierno de Jacques Chirac durante los fracasados diálogos. Posteriormente Villepin sería nombrado primer ministro por el presidente Nicolás Sarkozy, en una política de abierta presión para que las FARC y el gobierno empezaran unos nuevos diálogos. Otro detalle es que Villepin fue el primer esposo de Ingrid Betancur, del cual se divorció en 1998 para casarse con Jean-Charles Lecompte.


	9. duras decisiones y molestos vecinos

**Nota del autor:**

He subido ya varios capítulos de esta historia, con relativos retrasos. Me excuso con ustedes, pero sin embargo tendré que seguir con la línea de capítulos con, por así decirlo, "relleno", que se refiere a los últimos hechos que han acontecido con respecto al diferendo fronterizo entre Colombia y Nicaragua, el desarrollo de la cumbre iberoamericana de Cádiz, entre otras cosas.

La cumbre iberoamericana se realizará este año en Cádiz con la presencia de 18 jefes de estado de américa latina, España y Portugal. Se celebraba en esta ciudad debido a que en este año se conmemoran los 200 años de la carta constitucional de Cádiz, una de las primeras constituciones del reino español, y precedente claro de la carta constitucional de 1936. Después de la expulsión de los franceses, el consejo de regencia decidió convocar a las cortes generales en la ciudad de Cádiz, los cuales aprobaron y firmaron la constitución del reino de España en 1812. El rey Fernando VII, después de su regreso se negó a aceptarla solicitando apoyo del nuevo gobierno francés (con la expedición de los cien mil hijos de San Luis), declarándose nula. Sin embargo, el espíritu de los constituyentes de Cádiz no se esfumaría tan rápidamente, formándose movimientos reivindicativos entre 1830 y 1850 (al mando ya fuera del conde de Toreno, de Martínez de la rosa, de Istúriz, Mendizábal, Cea Bermúdez, o del duque de Rivas y Prim, o en su defecto de Maura y Sagasta, entre otros) que lograron algunos éxitos limitados (como la declaratoria de la primera república española entre 1870 y 1871, la deposición de Isabel II en 1869, y la restauración en la persona del rey Alfonso XII en 1872).

Agreguemos a eso el hecho de que no solo el 19 de noviembre se dieron inicio a los diálogos en La Habana, también en esa misma fecha la corte penal internacional de la Haya emitió su veredicto final sobre la soberanía de cayos menores. Nicaragua alude a su derecho sobre los cayos en virtud de la nulidad del tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas de 1928, en el cual Colombia renuncia a la costa de Mosquitos, mientras que Nicaragua hace lo propio sobre los cayos. Las pretensiones del gobierno Ortega son la entrega a Nicaragua de la mayor parte de la plataforma marina colombiana, delimitando la nueva frontera marítima prácticamente al frente de la ciudad de Cartagena. Colombia hace su reclamación, pidiendo que se mantenga la delimitación establecida en el tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas, o en otros términos, a partir del meridiano 82. Las pruebas del gobierno colombiano se basan principalmente en la cesión que hizo la capitanía general de Guatemala (por ese entonces controlaba Nicaragua) al virreinato de la Nueva Granada sobre las islas de San Andrés y Providencia, y la costa de Mosquitos durante la colonia. Colombia ha sido prácticamente el veedor de las necesidades del archipiélago desde principios del siglo XX. Otro agravante está en que en recientes días, un barco de exploración nicaragüense entró a aguas territoriales colombianas, aduciendo una "investigación científica", en una flagrante violación a la soberanía colombiana.

Los dejo entonces con el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo y por favor, opinen... nadie hasta ahora ha muerto por dedicarle unas cuantas palabritas al autor.

Valga aclarar que este capítulo es una continuación del capítulo 7: recuerdo de un sangriento otoño.

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones difíciles y vecinos molestos.**

—¿nadie me va a saludar?

Los dos se dieron vuelta, al ver la pálida figura del noruego en la puerta. No sabían como comunicarle el nuevo aplazamiento que habían propuesto ambas partes para el inicio del proceso. Eso lo encolerizaría, aunque no se podría predecir la posible reacción del nórdico de ojos purpura.

—este... hola Luke —contestó el colombiano con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿y Carlos?

—él se encuentra arreglando unos cuantos asuntos —respondió el venezolano.

—ya veo.

Se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde se sentó en una de las poltronas, completamente exhausto de casi 18 horas de vuelo. Necesitaba un urgente descanso, aunque tenía que analizar y prepara las correspondientes intervenciones de la comisión de negociadores en la apertura de los diálogos que supuestamente se realizaría ese mismo día. Aun no sabía del aplazamiento.

—sabes, creo que deberías de descansar un poco, un viaje tan largo deja agotado a cualquiera —afirmó el colombiano.

—no, no deseo descansar Juan. Tu sabes bien a lo que vengo…

—precisamente por eso, Luke. Tengo que decirte que aun no están listos y que han pospuesto la apertura para el 19.

—en otros términos, el lunes próximo, —espetó el noruego— perfecto: son cuatro días perdidos para mí.

—no lo consideres así.

Sin embargo no todo tenía que girar alrededor de los recientes procesos. El mismo día de la apertura se emitiría el veredicto sobre el diferendo fronterizo entre el y Rodrigo Montalván, o la "república de Nicaragua", no podía permitir que reclamara algo a lo que claramente había renunciado hacia casi ochenta años atrás con el tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas. El reclamo de la plataforma marina colombiana, los cayos e islotes que rodeaban a San Andrés y para más inri, la delineación de una nueva línea fronteriza al oriente del archipiélago, casi frente a la costas colombianas era un completo disparate.

Lukas resopló de cansancio, sentándose en una de las poltronas. El nuevo aplazamiento lo había llenado de una extraña sensación de frustración, sentía que todo el esfuerzo de las rondas previas no había servido de nada.

—entonces, ¿ha llegado el señor Gonzales?

—aaah, Manuel, él llegó hace unos días —respondió el venezolano con acento practico.

—entonces ya va siendo hora de que hable con el, y ver que tareas puede desempeñar.

—él no se encuentra.

—¿donde demonios está?

Más sin embargo, el susodicho arriba como caído del cielo a la casa del cubano.

—¿alguien me llamaba?

Manuel y Lukas se confrontaron. El nórdico se fijó en el austral, vestido con una camisa de lino color crema, pantalones de lino blanco y unas sandalias sencillas. La necesaria participación del chileno era para el noruego "intrascendente", aunque no había mostrado reparo alguno en su participación.

—Bien, creo que es necesario que me pongan al tanto con los avances de las comisiones.

Charlaron entonces largo y tendido. Un largo y bastante reñido interrogatorio entre aquellos dos. Y después de terminar la larga y tendida conversación, llamaron ambos al colombiano y al venezolano para darles sus conclusiones.

—a Manuel y a mi nos preocupa una cosa que creo te puede afectar.

—¿de que rayos hablas?

—dijiste que el 19 inicias la primer ronda de negociaciones, ¿no? —afirmó el chileno.

—ya sé lo que vas a decir.

Y era obvia y evidente la suposición. Ese mismo día la corte penal internacional de La Haya daba su veredicto final sobre los cayos menores cercanos al archipiélago de San Andrés. Aquel asunto lo había pasado por alto, debido al natural ajetreo de las negociaciones de paz y las rondas exploratorias.

—no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez, tienes que decidir —le dijo el noruego de forma seria.

—déjame pensarlo.

Sin embargo, recibe una llamada de su celular. Suponía quien era

—_buenos días, Juan…_

—que quieres.

Era Rodrigo. Para Juan Pablo era realmente molesto oírlo, en especial ad-portas de definirse el nuevo limite en la corte. Eso, y agregado a las intenciones que tenía sobre el área marítima largamente reclamada, le molestaba. No quería por nada ceder una sola hectárea, lo había dejado en claro en los años 30 a Miguel con a guerra peruano-colombiana por el trapecio amazónico, o incluso después de la tan sufrida separación de Panamá después de la guerra de los mil días. No podía permitir otra vez que le quitaran un centímetro de sus propias tierras.

—_simplemente te recuerdo tu cita en la corte… _—exclamó sarcástico el nicaragüense— _no debes faltar por nada del mundo, pues tendrás que aceptar el fallo, quieras o no_

—no me lo tienes que recordar, estúpido. —espetó molesto el colombiano— solo espero que después de esto dejes de joderme la vida.

—_si, si… claro, dejaré de "joderte la vida" cuando me devuelvas todo lo que me quitaste en el 28**[1]**._

—¿Qué te quité?... ha, no me hagas reír. —contestó burlón el ojiverde de cabello negro azabache— tengo muchas ocupaciones aquí en la habana para tener que oír tur remilgos chillones.

—_los cayos son míos y tu lo sabes. Me los quitaste junto con el gringo imbécil de Alfred, y me obligaste a firmar ese puto tratado mientras el maldito gringo hacia lo que quería conmigo._

—deja de chillar, idiota. —contestó con una creciente irritación Colombia a las provocaciones de la nación nicaragüense— ni tus hermanos te soportan.

—_¿hablas de los idiotas de Faustino y María Teresa**[2]**? _—exclamó aun burlonamente Nicaragua. — _si… ellos también tienen que devolverme mucho terreno._

—cerdo ambicioso.

Colgó. Su rostro estaba rojo escarlata de la ira después de la llamada de Nicaragua. En definitiva, Rodrigo era un completo hijo de puta en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero siempre lo había sido. Solo que esta vez, con los recientes conflictos fronterizos se había vuelto cientos de veces más insoportable e idiota. Pero tenía razón: no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, la comisión diplomática en La Haya necesitaba de su presencia para que pudiera aceptar el veredicto de la corte. No podría enviar a un sustituto, su presencia era imperativa. Los nuevos diálogos comenzaban también en La Habana, la comisión noruega había llegado, solo faltaba el grueso de la comisión colombiana que arribaría el domingo por la mañana. Y también estaba su ausencia como nación participante en la cumbre de Cádiz, cosa que también había tenido que hacer Carlos y Manuel.

—Era Rodrigo, ¿no?

—si, era ese soberano y grandísimo idiota —espetó el colombiano iracundo— como si no tuviera más problemas, el muy hijo de….** *censurado* **me llama para recordarme mi cita en el tribunal.

—tienes que ir —respondió el nórdico— tu cita en La Haya es muy importante, no puedes dejar de asistir.

—no puedo estar ni en La Haya ni en La Habana, a este paso creo que voy a perder la poca razón que me queda.

Se tiró a la poltrona y se cubrió con desespero las manos.

—dios, es el colmo. —exclamó con agobio el colombiano— Rodrigo tiene ganas de ponerle la cereza al pastel, si gana, dejara al archipiélago aislado[3].

—pero si pierde… —afirmó el venezolano

—si pierde, sencillamente tendrá que aceptar lo que la corte diga —afirmó el noruego— sus sentencias son inapelables, los dos tendrán que aceptar lo que decida la corte así no les guste.

—¿lo dices por Dragan?

—si. En especial porque creo que Rodrigo tiene el mismo temperamento que el señor Draganovic[4].

**Cádiz, España, minutos más tarde…**

La mayoría de naciones latinoamericanas se habían reunido en Cádiz por motivo de la XIX cumbre, que conmemoraba el juramento de la constitución de Cádiz[5]. A pesar de la asistencia de políticos colombianos, venezolanos, chilenos y cubanos, sus cuatro naciones no habían asistido. Y a pesar de que todos sabían que aquellos cuatro tenían asuntos que resolver en La Habana por lo de los diálogos, era necesario que vinieran. Además de que a pesar de la presencia de sus jefes de estado, la ausencia de las cuatro naciones ya mencionadas era bastante notoria.

Sin embargo, en una de las sillas del salón de conferencias, un joven de cabello caoba ensortijado, sonrisa ladina, ojos color verde oscuro y tez morena, vestido de camisa ejecutiva azul clara, pantalones de paño, zapatos de corte clásico y abrigo de chaqué, miraba con confiada prepotencia a su alrededor. Rodrigo Montalván Chamorro, la representación física de la republica de Nicaragua no era de los que sonreían así como así sin motivo o razón aparentes.

Rodrigo estaba en ese momento imaginando la reacción de Juan Pablo frente a su llamada. Debía de estar histérico, echando humo por los oídos, rojo escarlata de la rabia. Por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba provocar a sus vecinos hasta hacerlos poner histéricos, mientras él se reía de forma histérica en su casa de Managua cada vez que alguno de ellos se quejaba a través de notas de protesta o iracundas llamadas. Disfrutaba en especial cuando le hacían reclamos y reproches por sus incursiones a sus propios territorios, y obviamente el disfrutaba de lo lindo con los berrinches y accesos de ira de sus hermanos y vecinos. Siempre había sido así, por muy largo, largo, larguísimo tiempo.

—¿de que te estás riendo? —inquirió Faustino[6] acompañado de María Teresa.

—de nada, solo de la idiotez tuya y la de Juan —contestó el nicaragüense sarcástico.

—no ganarás y los sabes —afirmó Teresa irritada— sabes que Juan Pablo tiene muchas pruebas en tu contra.

—si, si… pero tienes que admitir que los cayos quedan mas cerca de mis costas que las de Juan; por tanto me pertenecen. Así como la isla de san Andrés.

—la corte ya falló sobre San Andrés[7], ¿o no te acuerdas? —contestó el hondureño.

—me importa un soberano pepino el fallo sobre san Andrés. Juan Sabe que tiene que devolverme lo que me quitó en 1928 junto con el gringo idiota ese, y establecer una nueva frontera que sea acorde a mis necesidades.

—claro, pretendes quedarte con la zona pesquera más importante de Centroamérica, ¿no sabes a cuantas personas estás perjudicando por esta tontería? —insistió el hondureño con una creciente frustración.

—te lo dije… reclamo lo que es mio por derecho Faustino. —le dijo Rodrigo a modo de reto— tu sabes bien que el meridiano 82 y el rio san juan[8] no son fronteras válidas para mi. Reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho no es una tontería.

—Sabes, lo mejor es que lo dejemos así… —el guatemalteco había llegado, interviniendo presurosamente de forma conciliadora. —no vale la pena seguir discutiendo con un necio que no escucha razones.

—no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Santiago.

—me meto porque también me concierne lo del rio san Juan, Rodrigo.

Repentinamente, llega Antonio, con una amplia sonrisa, al ver a los centroamericanos todos juntos. Aunque por su larga experiencia sabía que no era nada bueno.

—Toño viene para acá —dijo entonces Teresa— aunque sea deberían dejar de discutir solo por hoy.

—si, claro.

—mis niños… ¿Por qué están tan solos?, deberían de estar con los demás, Pilar me está preguntando mucho por ti, María Te. —afirmó el español con una alegre sonrisa.

—Los tengo que dejar. —respondió la costarricense— me están buscando.

—mujeres. —respondió de forma hiriente el nicaragüense— todas son iguales, o cada vez peores.

Un mesero les ofreció copas de champan.

—y, ¿Qué opinan con respecto a los diálogos que Juan iniciará en La Habana? —inquirió el hondureño.

—lo bueno es que al fin volvieron a sentarse a una mesa, —afirmó el guatemalteco— Juan Pablo hizo mucho por nosotros, lo menos que podríamos hacer nosotros es respaldarlo[9].

—lo menos que podría hacer el, y lo que deberían hacer ustedes es devolverme todo lo que me han quitado —exclamó de forma hiriente el nicaragüense.

—eres un pérfido ingrato —espetó Honduras iracundo.

E inmediatamente todos sienten un aura oscura y turbia, mientras un joven de lustroso y brillante cabello negro obsidiana intenso, lentes de marco oscuro, vestido de fino traje de etiqueta, ojos negros como el carbón, y una sonrisilla macabra y siniestra acababa de llegar. El salvadoreño prácticamente inspiraba miedo con su sola presencia. El y Octavio eran tal vez, las naciones más intimidantes, e incluso los llamaban bajo cuerda "los hijitos de Iván[10]" por todo el miedo y terror que podían inspirar.

—hay algo que sé que Santiago desea con todas las fuerzas de su alma, y es lo mismo que deseamos todos… —dijo el salvadoreño con un tono meloso y sutil, mientras el aura oscura y turbia le rodeaba— ¿sabes que es?... deseamos verte humillado, herido, huyendo de nosotros, y suplicándonos por misericordia.

—¿Aprendiste eso de Iván Braginski o de Octavio Sánchez? —respondió sarcástico el nicaragüense.

—no solo es eso… también sueño con el día en el que Managua arda bajo las llamas, tu gente grite de dolor y angustia, mientras tu me suplicas por misericordia.

El hondureño quedó asustado con las tranquilas palabras del salvadoreño. Daba **demasiado miedo.** Todos habían quedado temblando de pánico al oírlo.

—dejen de discutir aunque sea solo por hoy, par de malditos cabrones —espetó el mexicano irritado mientras se rascaba la venda de la nariz.

—al fin Pedro hizo un punto válido. —intervino el guatemalteco.

Todos entonces pasaron a la sala de juntas. La cumbre iba entonces a empezar.

**Mientras tanto… de regreso en La Habana**

—decide: ¿vas a los diálogos o compareces en la corte?

Juan se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Los dos eventos se cruzaban ese mismo día. 19 de noviembre. En La Haya se definiría de una vez y para siempre las nuevos limites marítimos entre el y Rodrigo: podían quitarle un par de kilómetros, pero eso afectaría a su gente. En la habana, empezaría un nuevo proceso lleno de desconfianza mutua, cautela y alto secretismo. Dos caminos, una opción.

—no sé que hacer.

—tienes que decidir. No puedes dejar que Rodrigo tome la delantera y manipule el veredicto a su antojo. —afirmó entonces José.

—él no puede hacer eso —respondió Juan Pablo— los dos solicitamos que la corte decidiera, sea cual sea el fallo tendremos que acatarlo.

—si, pero se atrevió a enviar un barco a tus propias aguas[11] — intervino Manuel— ¿no crees que la próxima se atreva a enviar barcos de guerra?

—Manu… tu sabes que la armada de Ricardo es una insignificancia comparada a la mía y a la tuya. —contestó el colombiano plenamente seguro— hasta Pilar puede acabar con la armada de Rodrigo si lo desea.

—Gilbert nos enseñó una vez que no existe enemigo pequeño, Juan… —respondió el chileno.

—tienes razón Manuel. —cortó el colombiano— pero tiene que aceptar el veredicto, si es a mi favor.

—¿y si es a favor de el?

Resopló de tristeza.

—entonces, yo tendré que aceptarlo, y agachar la cabeza.

Silencio. El sol cálido de la mañana iluminaba los amplios ventanales de la sala de la casa. La claridad prístina e impoluta del día, era un desasosiego peor para todos, con la cercanía de los diálogos y el nuevo aplazamiento.

—que sea lo que dios quiera —exclamó el colombiano mientras se persignaba.

* * *

[1] En el tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas de 1928 se estipuló que Nicaragua renunciaba a todo derecho y pretensión sobre los cayos roncador, quitasueño, serrana y serranilla. La delimitación a partir del meridano 82 no es una frontera oficial, sino una suerte de "línea de demarcación" no oficial que simboliza los limites del archipiélago.

[2] Faustino y María Teresa son representaciones de Honduras y Costa Rica. Nicaragua ha sostenido litigios también en contra de estas naciones, en especial por diferendos fronterizos de menor importancia (ejemplo de esto es el conflicto por el río san juan).

[3] La pretensión de Nicaragua es establecer la frontera a 300 kms al occidente del archipiélago, frente a la costa continental colombiana, dejando a San Andrés como un enclave.

[4] La corte internacional de La Haya falló a favor de la independencia de Kosovo en 2007. A Serbia no le agradó de a mucho la decisión.

[5] **Colombia, Venezuela **y** Cuba **si participaron en la cumbre iberoamericana de Cádiz, mas sin embargo para efectos prácticos de la historia Carlos, Juan y José no aparecen como asistentes a la mencionada reunión.

[6] **Faustino Morazán:** representa a la republica de Honduras.

[7] En 2007 la corte penal de La Haya falló a favor de Colombia sobre el archipiélago, declarándolo territorio colombiano debido a las pruebas que había aportado, en especial la declaración de adhesión de 1825 del archipiélago de san Andrés y Providencia a la gran Colombia.

[8] El **conflicto del rio San Juan** surgió debido a que los limites establecidos entre Nicaragua y Honduras no eran claros (al menos para Nicaragua). Definidos por el rio san Juan, estos limites eran por así decirlo "no válidos para Managua". La gota que colmó el vaso fue la malinterpretación cartográfica de la frontera en Google Earth, lo cual hizo que los nicaragüenses hicieran una incursión a territorio hondureño en 2009. Estuvieron a punto de iniciar una guerra, más sin embargo, la habilidad diplomática del gobierno de Guatemala evitó que Nicaragua y Honduras iniciaran un nuevo conflicto en Centroamérica.

[9] El gobierno colombiano desempeño un papel muy importante en el conocido "Grupo de Contadora" que consiguió la pacificación de Centroamérica a fines de los 80.

[10] **Ricardo d'Abbuison Cristiani** y **Octavio Sánchez Estenssoro, **representaciones de El Salvador y Bolivia son yanderes en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra.

[11] Manuel alude a un incidente muy reciente con un barco de exploración científica de bandera nicaragüense que entró sin permiso a aguas territoriales colombianas.


	10. un dia de amargas decisiones

**Nota del autor:**

Es difícil para mi escribir este capitulo, después de conocido el fallo de la corte penal de La Haya. El que le hayan arrebatado a Juan Pablo una considerable proporción del área marina reclamada (unas 400 millas náuticas) es una humillación profunda. No se puede considerar entonces como un fallo ecuánime y justo, debido a que Colombia siempre ha ejercido acto de soberanía sobre esas aguas desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. A pesar de que se reafirmó la soberanía de los cayos (Albuquerque, roncador, quitasueño, serrana, serranilla, bajonuevo y el cayo east-west), se arrebató de forma impune y arbitraria la extensión marina que los rodeaba (en especial los cayos de Serrana y Bajonuevo que quedaron aislados de aguas territoriales colombianas de un plumazo). Fue por así decirlo un triunfo amargo, pues a pesar de que se reafirmó que los cayos que tanto reclamaba Nicaragua siguieron en poder de Colombia, los limites marítimos fueron redefinidos de tal manera que se violaron de forma flagrante otros tratados internacionales, (el tratado Lloreda-Gutierrez de 1984 entre Colombia y costa rica, el Liévano-Brutus concertado con Haití en 1978) amén de la extraña paradoja que surgió con el fallo: "**se reconoce la validez y vigencia del tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas de 1928**", más sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso del precedente de este tratado que había definido la frontera del meridiano 82 (y que debió de haberse mantenido) como límite entre Colombia y Nicaragua, se entregaron cerca de 400 millas marítimas al norte y sur de la zona en disputa.

Pero pasemos a otro tema: Hoy, 19 de noviembre de 2012 en La Habana, Iván Márquez hacia el anuncio de un "cese unilateral del fuego" de parte de las FARC, que empezaría a partir de las 12:00 de la medianoche del 20 de noviembre, y que se daría por terminado el 20 de enero de 2013. Son palabras en cierto modo engañosas, pues la posibilidad de una tregua ha sido de tajo descartada por el gobierno desde el principio. Solo queda entonces esperar.

**Capítulo 9: un día de amargas decisiones.**

**19 de noviembre de 2012, Palacio de la Paz, la Haya.**

La tensión se respiraba en la sala de audiencias de la corte penal de La Haya. Entre tanto, Rodrigo se encontraba como si nada, vestido de traje ejecutivo, corbata color añil, camisa de fondo color azul celeste y mocasines negros, esperaba confiado como si nada el fallo de la corte. Muchas esperanzas estaban cifradas en aquel veredicto, que definía casi 11 años de litigio, además de las incesantes reclamaciones hechas. El nicaragüense se sentía en plena confianza, como si supiera que ya tenía la sartén por el mango.

Y sin embargo, era de por sí extraña la ausencia del colombiano de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda.

—todos de pie para recibir a los honorables magistrados de la corte.

Las comisiones colombiana y nicaragüense se levantaron, mientras los magistrados hacían ingreso al supremo tribunal. Y Juan Pablo nada que llegaba.

**Entre tanto, en La Habana,..**

El ajetreo en el palacio nacional de convenciones había crecido considerablemente. Entre tanto, en la casa de Carlos, todos se alistaban de forma rápida y precipitada para la apertura de los diálogos, en medio del enrarecido ambiente que se gestaba.

Juan por su parte se encontraba en el cuarto, vestido ya con la camisa guayabera color crema, pantalones de lino color blanco y sandalias de cuero, con la cabeza gacha, realmente preocupado por lo que se entreveía. La decisión que se tomara ese día en La Haya era de una trascendencia muy importante para su futuro. A pesar de que en 2007 se había excluido al archipiélago de San Andrés, Rodrigo insistía en reclamar los cayos y una considerable extensión de mar. Y no solo el seria el afectado: Faustino también resultaría afectado si el fallo era adverso, él le daba su permiso al hondureño para que sus pescadores hicieran sus faenas diarias en aguas territoriales colombianas.

Rodrigo no era muy querido por sus propios hermanos. Se había enfrentado con Faustino, con María Teresa y con Santiago por los mismos motivos y razones. No sabían el porqué de tanta arrogancia, quizás su pasado somocista lo había vuelto así. Conflictos, peleas, desencuentros, notas de protesta, de nada había servido para parar su desbocado y agresivo expansionismo. Los centroamericanos no se distinguían por ser los más pacíficos estados de América Latina, él había intentado resolver mal que bien sus problemas con el grupo de Contadora. Sin embargo, el fallo que se daría en la Haya definiría de una vez y para siempre las relaciones con Rodrigo Montalván.

—te estamos esperando.

—no se si deba ir…

—debes ir, todos te están esperando. —le dijo José.

Se sentó al lado de el en el borde de la cama. El ojiverde lo miró con desespero.

—no sé que he hecho mal, José. —inquirió desesperado el colombiano— he intentado ser un buen hermano, ser una buena nación, he intentado ayudar a mi gente… pero ya no quiero más… no puedo con más.

—te enfrentaste a Antonio cuando todos nos habían sometido, recuerdo también que te enfrentaste a Miguel y le dejaste en claro que no podía volver a entrar a tu casa. Yao te respeta porque sabe que fuiste un enemigo de cuidado en la guerra de Corea, y Song Yoo te admira por sobre toda las cosas, te tiene en un pedestal y habla maravillas de ti, y eso es extraño viniendo de él. —luego siguió— no me digas que no puedes más, porque sé que puedes. Tu has soportado con paciencia todo esto, no cualquiera soporta lo que tu sufres día a día, ni el miserable gringo, ni Francis, ni Arthur tienen las pelotas que tienes tu para aguantar el dolor que siempre te carcome y sonreírle a la vida. Puedes soportar lo que te haga Rodrigo y todo lo que te venga.

—gracias.

Carlos entró. Estaba vestido y arreglado con un pulcro traje ejecutivo sin corbata. Se había puesto una liga nueva, roja escarlata, que recogía sus rastas.

—chicos… discúlpenme que los interrumpa, pero ya es hora de salir.

Los dos entonces salieron del cuarto, con las manos tomadas.

**Entre tanto, en La Haya,...**

El juez había empezado a leer el veredicto. Nicaragua estaba con sus abogados, mirando pétreo y expectante la declaración. La primer parte, obviamente leída en francés, se refería a los precedentes del tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas, la consabida y clásica retórica legalista que todos conocían. Los cayos en disputa estaban cerca de la zona de influencia marítima nicaragüense, por tanto técnicamente estaban sujetos al sistema de mareas de la costa centroamericana. Agregado a esto hablaron del mas claro precedente cuando la capitanía general de Guatemala había cedido las islas y los cayos al virreinato de la nueva granada. Más y más cháchara. Sabía bien que toda esa cháchara superflua no llevaba a nada, hasta que definieron que "Colombia había ejercido una clara y patente soberanía de forma ininterrumpida" sobre los cayos ya mencionados. Agregado al hecho de que Serrana, Bajonuevo y Serranilla no habían estado contemplados en el tratado de 1928, dado que estaban en disputa en ese momento entre Alfred y Juan Pablo. Solo en 1932 se definió esta disputa y por conclusión, los cayos habían siempre pertenecido al archipiélago.

Eso dejó frio a Nicaragua. Sus reclamaciones no tenían ningún sustento legal, en teoría. La nulidad del tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas se había caído, el tratado **si era válido.** Pero sin embargo, quedaba por dirimir lo respectante a las aguas territoriales.

Rodrigo y su equipo aludían a una "plataforma extensa". Las reclamaciones incluían gran parte de las aguas territoriales colombianas en un absurdo enfermizo de aislar al archipiélago, para en un futuro no muy lejano poder asimilarlo con facilidad mayor. La frontera planteada por los delegados nicaragüenses prácticamente estaba a menos de 100 millas náuticas de Cartagena. Un absurdo en si.

Sin embargo, en vista de que la legislación marina internacional había definido que los limites planteados en el tratado Esguerra-Bárcenas, establecidos a partir del meridiano 82 como punto de partida, eran solo un **punto de referencia**, por tanto en virtud del derecho consuetudinario internacional, no existían limites claros y precisos. La zona en disputa, a pesar de que las patrulleras y navíos colombianos la custodiaban, era técnicamente **tierra de nadie. **Y a causa de la inexistencia de esos limites establecidos, se consideraba válido el argumento de Nicaragua en cuanto a la "plataforma extensa".

—tenemos las de ganar, señor… —decía uno de los abogados a la nación centroamericana.

—sabes, quisiera en este momento verle a Juan Pablo la cara. —exclamó el nicaragüense triunfal.

La decisión entonces estaba tomada. Doscientas millas náuticas tanto al norte como al sur del archipiélago serian concedidas a Nicaragua, delimitándose de acuerdo a la presunta "plataforma extensa" aludida por la contraparte nicaragüense. Rodrigo se sentía feliz y pleno con aquella decisión, sonrió con aires de triunfo, a pesar de que había perdido sus pretensiones sobre los cayos. Habría tiempo para eso.

Los diplomáticos colombianos no cabían de la sorpresa y la decepción. 400 millas náuticas perdidas. A pesar de que se había reafirmado la soberanía de la totalidad de los cayos, se había perdido una importante zona pesquera, una de las más importantes de Centroamérica. Rodrigo sonrió con arrogancia y triunfo, mientras los diplomáticos colombianos se retiraban apesadumbrados y aun en estado de shock frente a tan duro golpe. No habían ni ganado, ni perdido. Técnicamente un empate. Aunque evidentemente, las 400 millas perdidas afectarían la vida diaria de los isleños de San Andrés, de los pescadores en sus faenas diarias. A pesar de todo, el fallo había sido contradictorio, irregular e injusto.

**De regreso a La Habana…**

Juan Pablo había llegado en un auto con placas diplomáticas al palacio de convenciones en medio del barullo de la prensa acreditada en la ciudad. Carlos le acompañaba. Los periodistas se arremolinaron alrededor de las dos naciones, como buitres ávidos de carne fresca en medio del caos y la enorme expectativa que se entreveía en medio de la iniciación de los diálogos. Ya habían llegado los negociadores del gobierno, y los de las FARC, todos ya estaban adentro.

—Señor Botero, señor Botero… ¿Qué piensa usted del cese al fuego propuesto por Iván Márquez?

No comentó nada. Sus ojos verdes miraban de forma severa la entrada, en medio de un frio rictus formal muy extraño en el. Carlos estaba al lado, abriendo paso para ambos en medio del enjambre de periodistas.

—señor Botero… ¿alguna reacción sobre el fallo de la Haya?

Ignoró las preguntas, las incesantes cuestiones de la prensa que lo rodeaba. Subió las escalinatas como pudo, en medio de los violentos empujones de los periodistas que buscaban como podían alguna declaración.

Mientras subía, intentaba rememorar todos esos años, las perdidas, las ganancias. Noviembre siempre había sido el mes mas negro del año para el. Noviembre, con su manto oscuro, siempre preludiaba hechos siniestros. Fue un 6 de noviembre en el que un comando del M-19, en un enloquecido y disparatado operativo había tomado el palacio de justicia, a costa de muchas muertes. Fue un 3 de noviembre en el que Pilar, presionada o ayudada por Alfred Jones, declaró su independencia, por la inconformidad de las condiciones del tratado Herrán-Hay. Fue un 13 de noviembre en el que una avalancha de lodo, escombros y piedras arrasó por completo una población entera.

Nunca le había agradado el mes. Noviembre siempre traía noticias negras y turbias para el. No podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación en se momento, en medio del inicio de los diálogos, mientras en La Haya se dirimía el futuro de enormes extensiones de su territorio. e preludiaba hechos siniestros. Fue un 6 de noviemas que buscaban como podñen el.

Habían ingresado al auditorio, en donde todos le estaban esperando. Los negociadores de las FARC y el gobierno colombiano se pusieron de pie, al notar la presencia e ingreso de las dos naciones.

Al ingresar a la sala de juntas, todos se ponen de pie. Jun Pablo los mira a todos, y se dispone a sentarse en su lugar, debidamente rotulado. Todos se sientan.

—¿podemos iniciar?, el tiempo es oro.

Iván Márquez se dispone a levantarse, intentando leer el comunicado en el que se daba orden a los frentes para que cesaran el fuego a partir de las 12:00 de la noche. Humberto de la Calle lo detuvo.

—no podemos salirnos de la agenda —afirmó el jefe negociador del gobierno.

—es necesario dar a conocer la comunicación, señor,…

—no es necesario. Se planteó una agenda que se debe cumplir, PUNTO POR PUNTO —afirmó Frank Pearl, otro de los negociadores.

Dieron entonces apertura a las negociaciones. Sin embargo, Juan Pablo sentía un leve mal sabor de boca, en especial debido al diferendo en La Haya. Aquella sensación extraña que siempre se le anticipaba a cualquier diferendo adverso, y que no creía volver a sentir. Solo recordaba una vez que sintió aquella molestia desesperante y esa sensación de profunda decepción y rabia: el 3 de noviembre de 1903. La fecha en que Pilar Botero, decidió quitarse el apellido paterno para empezar su vida como Pilar Torrijos. O mejor dicho, empezar su vida como la "república de Panamá".

**La Haya, cerca a las 5:00 de la tarde****[1]**.

La euforia y la alegría en la embajada de Nicaragua había explotado en un paroxismo salvaje y frenético. Rodrigo en especial no podía caber de contento, debido a la gorda tajada que había ganado por el diferendo de la corte. Se sentía pleno y feliz, a causa de que al final había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora, tendría que reafirmar su "soberanía legitima" haciendo lo que siempre había querido hacer: expulsar a los fastidiosos pescadores hondureños, costarricenses y colombianos de cualquier forma y costo, y comenzar a hacer las correspondientes exploraciones para comenzar a abastecerse del tan necesario petróleo que escaseaba.

A él le importaba un soberano pepino lo de "reserva de la biosfera[2]", necesitaba con premura del petróleo que yacía en el subsuelo de la zona que le había sido entregada, amén de los cardúmenes de peces, langostas, camarones y demás frutos de mar que le pertenecían solo a él, y que por ningún motivo compartiría con sus vecinos y hermanos centroamericanos, a los cuales detestaba con todo su ser[3].

Se imaginaba el rostro de rabia e impotencia del colombiano, se deleitaba enfermizamente del enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo y corroyendo el suramericano de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda. A pesar de que los cayos no le habían sido entregados, se sentía satisfecho por el fallo de la corte.

Un fallo ecuánime en teoría, pero que de un solo tajo le había entregado 400 millas náuticas. Que deleite para el.

Todos sus vecinos le podrían odiar con visceral rabia, pero había conseguido lo que deseaba: 400 millas náuticas, largamente codiciadas. No podía caber de contento.

—Por favor, podrían bajarle un poco a la música… necesito comunicarle a la ilustre "república de Colombia" la buena nueva —afirmó el nicaragüense de forma irónica y con una prepotente sonrisa.

Todos entonces pusieron atención. Bajaron el ruido de los altoparlantes que resonaban de alegre música de marimba.

—_Que quieres Ricardo. _—espetó el colombiano con fastidio al contestar—_¿No sabes que estoy ocupado aquí, en La Habana?_

—¿no lo sabes aun?... —contestó de forma melosa y taimada el nicaragüense. —creo que tienes que ponerte al tanto de las ultimas noticias.

—_¿de que rayos hablas? _—inquirió perplejo e irritado el colombiano.

—400 millas. 200 Al norte, 200 y al sur —respondió la nación centroamericana de forma pausada, metódica y veleidosa, saboreando cada palabra— no más meridiano 82, al fin podré acceder a lo que me corresponde.

—_imbécil, me estás mintiendo… no puedes pedir tanta extensión marina, codicioso de mierda!_

—la corte ha fallado. —respondió el nicaragüense en un tono de solemne burla— claro, te dejaron los cayos, tu sabes, aquellos insignificantes islotes y pedazos de piedra por los que tanto cacareabas, pero al fin y al cabo me tienes que entregar lo que me concedió la corte y me ha pertenecido por derecho.

—_MISERABLE HIJO DE ***CENSURADO***, DESGRACIADO DE ***CENSURADO***, _—_Cálmese señor Botero, no puede_—_NO TE METAS, CERDO ASQUEROSO!,_ —el colombiano estaba encolerizado a un punto inconcebible, mientras negociadores de las FARC y el gobierno lo intentaban controlar— _TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A SACAR DE TU CASA DE MANAGUA Y TE VOY GOLPEAR HASTA QUE TE MUERAS, CERDO HIJUE***CENSURADO***, Y TE VOY A ACABAR HASTA CON EL NIDO DE LA PERRA, MALDITO CODICIOSO DE ***CENSURADO***._

Rodrigo intentaba contenerse de la risa, en medio del sartal de improperios del colombiano. Todos lo miraban con algo de perplejidad, aquel joven de cabello ensortijado y ojos color café estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con el sufrimiento del colombiano.

—¿Te calmaste? —inquirió sarcástico el estado centroamericano.

—_no sabes a cuanta gente afectas con esto, Rodrigo. _—dijo el colombiano sombrio— _no solo a mi, sino también a Willy**[4]**, a Tere y a Tino que son tus hermanos._

—no lo son. —contestó de forma seria el centroamericano— nunca me han entendido ni apoyado durante estos años. ¿Cómo pueden ser mis hermanos ese par que lo único que hicieron fue respaldarte, y también negarme lo que me corresponde?.

—_buscaré la forma de impugnar._

—no puedes, ¿no lo recuerdas?... tu dijiste que "teníamos que acogernos a las leyes establecidas", —luego agregó de forma lenta y pausada, saboreando cada palabra— **el fallo es inapelable.**

—_tu iniciaste esto, ¿no estás contento?_

Se sentía la impotencia y el dolor en la voz del colombiano. Dulce, dulce impotencia. Rodrigo estaba dichoso con la desgracia ajena de su contendor.

—aunque obviamente estoy feliz por el fallo, no estoy conforme —dijo el centroamericano de forma certera— tu sabes lo que quiero, y siempre he querido, y que sé plenamente que me pertenece por derecho propio.

—_San Andrés**[5]**. _—respondió con sequedad Colombia— _tu sabes que no te pertenece, ni te pertenecerá. Y si tengo que comenzar una guerra en contra tuya, o si una de tus corbetas y fragatas se atreven a entrar a mis aguas, o si tan si quiera un soldado entra a la isla dispuesto a reclamarla en tu nombre, no dudes que defenderé con sangre y fuego las islas, miserable lacra asquerosa._

—no dudes que en un futuro no muy lejano la tricolor dejará de ondear en tus preciadas islas, para dar paso al azul y al blanco de mi bandera. —contestó entonces Nicaragua con arrogancia enfermiza.

Colombia colgó con rabia. Nicaragua no cabía de la satisfacción, una enferma y prepotente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—señor, el presidente Ortega ha ordenado que parta de inmediato a Managua.

Nicaragua entonces se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentado. Sonrió triunfalmente.

—Señores, es hora de que regresemos a casa, pero la fiesta no puede acabar aquí. —afirmó Nicaragua aun sonriendo de forma prepotente— en casa les esperan a ustedes como los héroes que reafirmaron nuestra soberanía ante el imperialismo neocolonial de Colombia. Ahora, es el momento de celebrar con los nuestros el triunfo de nuestro derecho soberano al mar que por tantos años hemos reclamado, y que al final nos ha sido devuelto, después de tantos años del injusto tratado que nos obligó a firmar el asqueroso imperio yanqui.

Todos entonces empezaron a hacer maletas, partirían a Managua al acto central de celebraciones por el fallo. La sonrisa enfermizamente prepotente de Ricardo Montalván no se borraría por un largo, largo tiempo.

**La Habana, minutos mas tarde…**

Juan Pablo estaba rojo escarlata de la ira. Los negociadores de ambas partes no habían dimensionado aquella reacción con aquella llamada. Nadie conocía el veredicto final de la Corte de la Haya, dado que estaban enfatizados en el proceso. El silencio reinaba en la sala, después de que Juan hubiese gritado como un histérico poseso de la ira, después de que el propio Rodrigo lo llamara. Lo corroía en ese momento, una impotencia y una rabia inconmensurables.

—¿pasa algo, Juan? —inquirió el cubano con preocupación.

No sabía como decirlo. No podía encontrar las palabras para poder asimilar el fallo. 75.000 kilómetros cuadrados despojados de un solo plumazo, casi la mitad de la extensión territorial del archipiélago de san Andrés. A pesar de que los cayos aun seguían siendo soberanamente colombianos, la extensión marina en litigio había pasado a Nicaragua.

—Tenemos que seguir, señores —dijo Humberto de la Calle con tono práctico y cortante— aun no hemos concluido con lo que respecta a los procesos de restitución de tierras.

—no creo que pueda acompañarlos, señores —cortó entonces Colombia solemne y serio, aun con el rojo escarlata en su rostro y los ojos verdes centelleando en un rabioso brillo de impotencia.

—Entonces, ¿Quién era el que llamaba? —inquirió Tanja interesada.

—era Rodrigo Montalván, la republica de Nicaragua, comunicándome el fallo de la corte.

Los presentes entonces presumían la reacción del colombiano. Algo grave estaba sucediendo. Los negociadores de las FARC miraban con perentoria preocupación al muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro. Los del gobierno hacían también lo propio.

—me han despojado de nuevo. —dijo solemne y serio el colombiano, con un atisbo de rabia en su voz— 400 millas. El maldito consiguió lo que quería.

Exclamaciones y caras desalentadoras se vieron por igual

—no podemos permitir que el invasor extranjero viole de esta manera nuestra soberanía nacional, ¡hay que defendernos de este fallo espurio que ha proclamado aquella infame corte de lacayos del imperialismo yanqui! —exclamaba de forma grandilocuente Iván Márquez.

—no es asunto del proceso, sé que es duro, pero nosotros ya tenemos una agenda definida, de la cual no podemos salirnos —volvió a intervenir De la Calle.

—me importa un puto pepino la agenda en este momento. —cortó entonces Juan—la historia se vuelve a repetir. Y no son los "imperialistas yanquis" que usted menciona, señor Márquez. ¿no recuerda que los sandinistas suelen ser afines a sus ideas?

—si, pero…

—nada de peros. —después dijo— tendré que ausentarme de los diálogos por un tiempo, para ver como solucionamos este asunto. El fallo de la corte es algo que no puedo tolerar, Rodrigo no puede salirse con la suya.

Por primera vez en muchos años de negociaciones fallidas, al final todos encontraron un punto en común[6].

**Esa misma tarde, en la casa de Carlos.**

Había regresado de forma precipitada a la casa del cubano para arreglar de nuevo sus maletas. Intempestivamente había llegado, entrado al estudio, y sin ningún reparo tomó una copa, sirviéndose el ron de la licorera de cristal del estudio de lectura de Carlos. La fuerte quemazón invadió su garganta, mientras el intentaba buscar algo de coherencia en aquella noticia.

—no deberías beber en un momento como este. —le dijo José desde la puerta del estudio.

—tu no entiendes.

—entiendo perfectamente.

Rápidamente tomó la licorera y se la arrebató.

—durante 11 años he estado aportando cientos de miles de pruebas. —dijo Colombia de forma impotente— he patrullado yo mismo esos mares, los conozco como la palma de mi mano, permito que Faustino y Tere pesquen en mis aguas, e intento proteger a mi gente y a la gente de ellos de los buques de la armada de Rodrigo… ¿y así es como me pagan?, ¿despojándome del mar que he vigilado con mis hombres, del mar que depende mi gente?

—debe de haber alguna solución.

—NO LA HAY! —gritó el colombiano histérico, tirando la copa al piso, mientras esta reventaba con violencia— el infeliz de mierda de Rodrigo lo dijo: la sentencia de la corte **es inapelable. **Si la desacato, no solo me echo de enemigo a Rodrigo, pueden sancionarme, y el muy desgraciado si le place puede quejarse ante el consejo de seguridad, que aunque algunos sean una bola de idiotas necios como Arthur, Alfred y Lovino, tienen peso y poder.

—entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—ir a San Andrés. —dijo de forma amarga la nación suramericana— mi gente me necesita más que nunca en este momento. Temo también que el imbécil ese de Rodrigo empiece a merodear por las costas del archipiélago o le haga algo a algún pescador.

—te acompaño

—te quedas aquí —ordenó de forma seria el colombiano— es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo.

Alistó entonces como pudo sus maletas y salió raudo al aeropuerto en donde un vuelo de la fuerza aérea colombiana apostado en la Habana le esperaba.

* * *

[1] N. del A. Escribo esta parte de relato invadido de dolor patrio por lo que ha pasado el 19 con respecto al fallo de La Haya. No puede parecerme mas infame e injusto ese fallo, que prácticamente ha aislado en la práctica a San Andrés.

[2] La **UNESCO** declaró este año al área marina de San Andrés como "reserva de la Biósfera". Eso inhabilita entonces, la explotación gasífera y petrolera en la zona de influencia del archipiélago. Lo que preocupa en este momento, aparte de la expropiación impune de las 400 millas náuticas que antes pertenecían a Colombia, es también la posibilidad de que Nicaragua empiece a explotar esta área, generando graves daños al ecosistema de la zona.

[3] Nicaragua ha sido uno de los países que más conflictos ha tenido con sus vecinos en Centroamérica.

[4] **William Clarence Howard: **es la representación de Jamaica.

[5] Durante casi 90 años el archipiélago ha sido codiciado por Nicaragua. La primera reclamación se hizo en 1913, y solo se solucionó a partir del tratado de 1928. En 1969 las concesiones del gobierno Somoza a petroleras estadounidenses hicieron revivir el litigio, que se agudizó especialmente en 2001 con la demanda ante la corte.

[6] Ha sucedido algo insólito tanto en Colombia como en Nicaragua. En el país ha surgido un movimiento de unidad nacional, rechazando con firme vehemencia el fallo de la corte. Todos los sectores políticos, tanto oficiales como de oposición han rechazado con una firmeza unánime el veredicto de la corte. Las cosas están a tal punto que por primera vez en años, el que no debe ser nombrado, o Álvaro Uribe Vélez, ha accedido a hablar con santos para hacer causa común en contra del fallo de la corte. En Nicaragua se vive un sentimiento similar, pues también los partidos políticos se han aglutinado alrededor de Daniel Ortega, además de que sucedió algo similar: Ortega se comunicó con el ex presidente y líder de la oposición, Enrique Bolaños, el cual dio su espaldarazo a las acciones del jefe de estado nicaragüense, celebrando también la favorabilidad del veredicto.


	11. levantarse, seguir, no mirar atrás

**Nota del autor.**

Con los últimos hechos que han girado alrededor del nefasto fallo de la corte de la Haya, he tenido que darle un leve giro a esta historia, creando un Spin-off que relata todo lo relacionado con este diferendo, llamado "las olas que van pasando". Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que deje de lado esta historia, que solo empeñare en terminar cuando los diálogos de La Habana se den por concluidos, sea cual sea su final.

Sin embargo, con el inicio de estos nuevos diálogos, se han originado muchas especulaciones al respecto. He tenido que cambiar un poquito la línea argumental que tenía planeada para los próximos capítulos. Sin embargo, retomo esta historia a partir del punto en el que se la dejó, coincidiendo con el spin-off que ya he mencionado.

Las FARC-EP anunciaron el 19 una "tregua unilateral" a partir de las 00:00 del 20 de este mes. Las treguas de las FARC suelen ser muy engañosas en todo sentido, en especial debido a que anteriormente habían intentado sostener una "tregua", que de tregua no tenia ni el nombre. Agregado a eso siguieron con el imposible jurídico de la excarcelación de Simón trinidad, para que se una a los diálogos.

Sigamos entonces con esta historia. Este capitulo en especial está cargado de demasiado drama, así que por obvias recomendaciones tengan cerca una caja de Kleenex o de pañuelitos desechables a la mano, por si las moscas.

**Capítulo 10: levantarse, seguir adelante, no mirar atrás.**

**La Habana, el domingo 24 de noviembre por la mañana.**

La preocupación de José por su hermano era más que evidente. Su reacción por el resultado del diferendo lo había preocupado de sobremanera, en especial después de haber visto la iracunda reacción del colombiano en medio de las negociaciones. Era de verdad algo intimidante ver a Juan Pablo completamente iracundo, sabia de sobremanera que a pesar de que a veces podía ser gentil, alegre y fiestero, podía llegar a veces a extremos muy inusitados de barbarie y frialdad, pues no por nada era bastante diestro con el arma que le pusieran enfrente.

Colombia entonces regresaba a la Habana después de casi 4 días de ausencia, en los cuales se había puesto a analizar con lupa el fallo que había proferido la corte. Había viajado de emergencia a San Andrés, en donde el descontento entre la población isleña era bastante evidente, agregado a las reacciones de los demás vecinos que Juan hasta el momento había tenido: Teresa, Pilar, William, Dominique[1], que a la larga también resultaban perjudicados con el fallo. Era más que evidente que el fallo había levantado una considerable controversia en todo el país, todos se habían aglutinado en un rechazo unánime en contra del fallo adverso y las protestas no habían dado espera en varias ciudades. El paro judicial aun seguía en pie, y con cada día que pasaba parecía agudizarse, y como si fuera la cereza del pastel los hostigamientos armados entre las FARC y el ejercito continuaban con el mismo monótono ritmo de siempre.

José le esperaba en una sala del aeropuerto, expectante. Parecía que el destino era de sobremanera muy adverso y cruel, gran parte de la poca tranquilidad y paciencia que tenía en ese momento Juan Pablo habían en cierto modo muerto con aquel fallo infame, aquel despojo del que había sido victima por obra y gracia de una codiciosa nación centroamericana, que ahora en este preciso momento estaba preparando una nueva demanda para terminar su despojo maquinal en contra de su hermano.

Lo veía entonces entrar a la sala de espera, con una sencilla maleta, pálido, ojeroso, cansado. Sus ojos verdes carecían de brillo, denotaban esa frustración e impotencia que eran tan evidentes y claras al frente de aquel despojo maquinal. Llevaba aun puesta la misma muda de ropa con la que había salido de la Habana días atrás, y se notaba también que no se había alimentado bien. Era de por si bastante preocupante verlo así. Aquella visión era incluso mucho más lamentable que el día en el que regresó a Hůrdal hacia ya cerca más de un mes.

—Juan… dios, que te ha pasado.

No dijo nada. Sonrió de forma trémula y cansada. José le ayudó con sus maletas, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior, en donde un auto les esperaba. No hablaron durante todo el camino hasta la casa de Carlos, cercana a la playa. Ese domingo era sencillamente día de receso, los diálogos se reanudarían entonces el lunes de la semana entrante.

El brillo mortecino de las luces del día se disipaba en medio de una bruma neblinosa que se sentía en la ciudad. El clima empezaba entonces a enturbiarse. Prácticamente era como ver a otra persona, no bromeaba, no decía nada. Solo miraba al vacío, con triste melancolía y amargura, como si de un golpe le hubiesen arrebatado del todo las ganas de vivir. Prácticamente era un desastre, cada vez que intentaba remediar un problema, dos más surgían. Sentía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, en todos los sentidos.

Llegaron entonces a la casa de Carlos, después de haber conducido por el centro histórico. La ciudad se veía más lúgubre en medio de la lluvia, la amarga tristeza y desconfianza. No sabía si poder seguir con todo lo que se venía por delante.

Se sentía cansado. No quería mas.

Carlos y Lukas estaban en el exterior de la casa, en medio de aquel brumoso ambiente, era evidente que Juan no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie.

Y al descender ambos del automóvil, rompe a llover. Los dos entran a la casa, como si fuesen dos figuras tristes en medio de la lluvia. Juan era prácticamente una sombra de lo que había sido antes, el fallo de la corte era un duro golpe para el. No se sentía con fuerzas para poder seguir adelante con las rondas de diálogos, ponerse al tanto con los días perdidos, analizar las propuestas.

Se sentía un verdadero inútil, tantos esfuerzos no habían servido para nada.

Repentinamente suena el teléfono de Juan. Para en seco, José a su lado también se detiene.

—_HELLO! MY DEAR FRIEND! _—exclamó alegremente el norteamericano al lado de la otra línea.

—Hola Alfred —respondió el colombiano con desgana.

Alfred Jones le llamaba. Si los estados unidos de américa le llamaba en ese momento debía de ser por el sencillo hecho de que los negociadores de las FARC seguían insistiendo en la liberación de Trinidad.

—_yo… lo siento por lo del fallo._

—no hables de eso, y se porque me llamas en este momento.

—_¿quieres que lo libere?_

—sabes que no. —le respondió con sequedad el hispanohablante al anglosajón.

Se sentía un deje extraño de tristeza y amargura en la voz del colombiano. Al norteamericano le extraño.

—_John… are you ok?_

No sabía que responderle a Alfred. No se sentía bien, no estaba mejor. Veía en ese momento a Rodrigo, riendo de forma frenética y desquiciada, mientras le golpeaba con saña. Era una visión tan vívida, que no creía poder volver a verla. Se sentía ultrajado en lo más profundo de su ser por el arrogante centroamericano, que había conseguido despojarlo de una forma impune bajo el amparo de la corte de la Haya.

¿Decisión salomónica?... se saltaron casi 5 tratados y él no era el único afectado.

—no, no estoy bien Alfred. —afirmó entonces el colombiano— pero gracias por preguntar.

Colgó. Aun llovía. No quería hablar con nadie, así que rápidamente ingresaron los dos a la casa del cubano, en donde les esperaban los demás.

Ingresaron entonces los dos a la casa. Carlos y Lukas les ofrecieron entonces toallas, José se secó, Juan Pablo simplemente rechazó la toalla, mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón exterior, el cual daba a la playa cercana.

—Juan, que haces… JUAN PABLO! —exclamó el venezolano preocupado, al ver al colombiano hecho un ente sin voluntad propia, en medio del desastre que entreveía en sus ojos.

Juan no sabia por que divisaba aquellas visiones. Divisaba las islas de San Andrés desde la costa de la habana. La metrópoli sanandresana ardía en llamas mientras que varias corbetas nicaragüenses la bombardeaban. Y se divisaba una figura distinguible para Juan, en medio de aquel visionario desastre. Nicaragua. O mejor dicho, Rodrigo Montalván. Se veía usando un uniforme, sonriendo de forma prepotente y sádica, mientras arrancaba con violencia la tricolor colombiana del asta de bandera, tirándola al piso, mientras la rasgaba en mil pedazos y la echaba a las llamas, e izaba en su lugar la bandera azul y blanca que usaba.

Y también veía los muertos. Los muertos hombres, los muertos niños. Las muertas mujeres. Los muertos soldados en medio de aquel espantoso apocalipsis. Y también esa enferma sonrisa esbozada en el rostro de la representación de Nicaragua.

No lo podía resistir, no quería seguir. Abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón, en medio de la lluvia. El viento de la tormenta le azotó con violencia el rostro.

—AYUDENME A DETENERLO, CARAJO! —exclamó José con preocupación.

El noruego y el cubano entonces intentaron detener al colombiano. No pudieron. Juan salió al exterior, en medio de aquella pertinaz lluvia, dirigiéndose a mar abierto, dispuesto a acabar de una vez con todo.

—JUAN, DETENTE! —gritaba José desgañitado, mientras corría desesperado hacia el colombiano el cual estaba dispuesto a entrar al mar embravecido por la tormenta— PARA CON ESTO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!, DETENTE!

Hacia caso omiso a todos los gritos. La lluvia azotaba las edificaciones con violencia, las gotas de lluvia los golpeaban como dardos a sus cuerpos. Carlos y Lukas los miraban desde la distancia, preocupados bajo la lluvia que aun caía con fuerza.

Colombia entonces entró al agua. Sintió el punzón helado de las aguas marinas de la costa habanera. No quería seguir, no se sentía con las fuerzas para poder proseguir con aquel maldito martirio. Siempre perdía, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía para seguir adelante. Alfred fue el primero. Siguió entonces Miguel, al cual consiguió derrotar. Y Rodrigo, siempre Rodrigo Montalván, al pendiente como un vulgar buitre, en espera de su presa moribunda.

No quería seguir. No podía seguir.

El agua le llegaba a la cadera. Las olas lo golpeaban con violencia, arremetiendo en contra de él, intentando llevárselo consigo al interminable océano.

—¿QUÉ HACES IMBECIL DE MIERDA? —inquirió desesperadamente el venezolano, el cual lo había detenido por la fuerza, agarrándolo con una llave. Juan intentaba liberarse del agarre.

—Déjame —le espetó el colombiano.

—NO LO HARÉ, NO PUEDES HACER ESTO MALDITA SEA! —Gritó José con todas sus fuerzas, mientras forcejeaba con Juan Pablo— DEJA ESTA MALDITA PATALETA!

—no quiero seguir con mas…

—NO IMPORTA!, TIENES QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE Y NO DEJARTE CAER PORQUE UN CERDO AMBICIOSO TE DERROTA, ESE NO ES EL JUAN PABLO QUE CONOZCO! —le gritó el venezolano a su hermano, mientras las olas les golpeaban, en medio del violento agarre, la lluvia, la fiereza del mar.

—tu no entiendes…

—¿NO ENTIENDO?, ¿NO ENTIENDO?, ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE ESTUPIDO! —le gritó de nuevo José, haciéndose oír en medio de la tormenta— TE HE ACOMPAÑADO EN TODO MOMENTO, HE TENIDO QUE VERTE SUFRIR, TU TAMBIÉN ME HAS VISTO SUFRIR, MALDICION, NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE PASA, DEBES SOBREPONERTE ENCIMA DE TODO LO QUE TE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO, DEBES SEGUIR ADELANTE Y NO VOLVER A MIRAR ATRÁS!

—pero…

—PERO NADA!, DEJA ESTA MALDITA TONTERÍA Y REGRESA CONMIGO A TIERRA, IDIOTA!

Arrastró al pelinegro de ojos color verde esmeralda a tierra firme. Juan no podía tenerse en sí. Carlos y Lukas corrieron hacia ellos dos, llevándolo cargado hacia la casa. Ya en el interior, Juan Pablo es llevado a su habitación, en donde lo desvisten, quitándole todas las prendas mojadas, y lo recuestan en la cama, mientras este temblaba de forma violenta por el frio.

Todos estaban en ese momento pendientes de la salud del colombiano. Juan todavía se encontraba en cama, tiritando de frío, cubierto por toda suerte de mantas y cobijas, mientras en el piso de la habitación estaban las prendas mojadas del mismo.

—Déjenme solo.

—pero… —afirmaron los demás.

—que me dejen solo. —ordenó de nuevo el venezolano

Cuba, Noruega y Chile entonces se retiraron de la habitación.

—que-estás-ha-cien-do… —exclamó Juan pablo en medio del frio— no-quie-ro-tu…

—te callas de una maldita vez, y dejas esta estúpida pataleta. —ordenó imperativo el venezolano.

José entonces empezó a desvestirse completamente.

—pe-pe-ro-que-que-ha-ces…

—el calor corporal ayudará a subirte la temperatura.

Posteriormente el venezolano se recuesta bajo las cobijas, al lado del colombiano, abrazándolo, intentando darle algo de calor. Siente el helado escozor al contacto con la piel de su hermano, no era esa inherente calidez que le caracterizaba, sino la gélida frialdad de la decepción y la tristeza.

—¿por-por-qué-ha-ces-esto?… no-no…

—¿y todavía lo preguntas?, —inquirió el venezolano— tu me importas. Y no voy a permitir por nada que te autodestruyas así de fácil.

Venezuela entonces lo abrazó, aferrándose a el a pesar del frio, buscándole dar el calor de su cuerpo a Colombia.

—yo…yo-lo-lo la-la-men-to… —dijo el colombiano tiritando aun de frio— no-de-de-bí-dde-de

—no hables.

El pelicastaño lo abrazó aun con más fuerza, mientras se arrebujaban ambos por completo entre las cobijas, mientras crepitaba aun las gotas de lluvia afuera. Se enfrentaron, mirándose atentamente en medio del abrazo en el que estaban fundidos. A pesar de todo, los ojos verdes de Juan pablo seguían con un brillo triste y ausente, después de tantas amargas decepciones y devenires.

—hace ya mucho que no te calentaba… —dijo el venezolano.

—yo-yo-era-el-que-te-da-da-ba-ca-calor… —respondió el colombiano tiritando con violencia— ca-ca-si te-te me mue-mue-res cua-cua-ndo asc-end-end-im-os a-a la-sie-rra…

—si.

Se abrazaron aun con más fuerza.

—tienes que seguir adelante. Tienes que ser fuerte… como siempre lo has sido.

—¿fuer-fuer-te?...

—si, fuerte. Tienes que ser fuerte. Por _todos ellos. _Por _ti. _—luego agregó— y también por _mi._

Se miraron fijamente.

—¿to-to-davía-me-me-quie-res?

—Sabes que sí.

Entonces Juan Pablo decidió. se atenazó al cuerpo del venezolano en forma tal que quería no volver a separarse de el más. Y las lagrimas empezaron entonces a fluir.

—per-per-do-na-me… —dijo entonces Juan, en medio de la tartamudez por el frio.

**Esa misma noche…**

Todos estaban a la expectativa en la sala. Carlos estaba de verdad preocupado con la reacción de Juan, nunca lo había visto así en los largos años que lo conocía. Se veía que el fallo de la corte lo había afectado de sobremanera, porque no se esperaba que ellos tomaran semejante decisión. No solo era él el afectado, sino que a la larga otros estados limítrofes con el también terminaban perjudicados con el diferendo. Era injusto.

—me parece una tontería lo que hizo Juan —exclamó el noruego secamente— de verdad, no creo que sea para tanto.

—Qué tienes, ¿aire en la cabeza? —exclamó el chileno irritado— no es la primera vez que le pasa, pero a todos nos afecta perder algo de tierras.

—o extensión marina, en este caso.

Manuel había resuelto la mayor parte de sus diferendos fronterizos a través de arbitramentos con otros estados. El arbitramento papal entre el y Diego había sido un ejemplo de esto. Pero lo que había sucedido no tenía precedente. La poca tranquilidad que Juan tenía se había esfumado de repente. Era más que evidente su buena salud, estaba en maravillosa forma después de tantos años de debacle, estaba empezando a surgir como faro de desarrollo económico en américa latina. Pero en ese momento, era el mismo jovencito débil, lacerado y desmoralizado de 1999. Aquel joven que sufría por los espantosos desastres de la guerra entre el paramilitarismo, la guerrilla, los narcotraficantes y el ejercito.

Y sin embargo, después de diferendo adverso, Manuel temía que un destino semejante se cerniese sobre el. El y Miguel prácticamente tenían otros viejos diferendos fronterizos que aun no se solucionaban. A pesar de que se le reconocía al inca que no era tan pedante y egocéntrico como el centroamericano, Miguel podía a veces ser en extremo cruel, hiriente y disciplinado.

—Lukas, ¿es que tu no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar? —le inquirió el chileno con irritación al noruego.

—después de lo que vi, creo que logro comprender. —luego agregó— pero menos mal está el señor Páez Montenegro con el.

—si, José es el único que lo entiende y comprende —afirmó el cubano.

Solo Carlos sabía la dimensión de la relación entre aquellos dos hermanos. Todos sospechaban que Juan Pablo y José Francisco tenían una relación mucho más cercana que la simple confraternidad y vecindad mutua[2], pero eso no pasaba de simples sospechas. Sin embargo, como Carlos era cercano e intimo amigo de José, él sabía la dimensión de aquella relación, y los extraños celos que surgían en Juan Pablo cuando "cierto ruso de casi 2 metros" se acercaba a su hermano.

—solo queda entonces esperar…

La lluvia había empezado a reducir su intensidad. Era ya el atardecer de ese día. Y la noche se cernía con su manto sobre la capital cubana.

* * *

[1] **Dominique Dessalines:** Representa a Haití, obviamente es el hermano gemelo de Juan Sebastián Mariño Báez, que representa a la república dominicana.

[2] Algunos verán la relación de Colombia con Venezuela como **incestuosa**, pero en cierto modo no se les puede ver separados. Yo no los concibo separados el uno del otro, así parezca bizarro, extraño y perturbador. (El Col/Ven es el único incesto que admito, el **Germancest** y el **Itaincest** me causan escalofríos)


	12. suplicando por los muertos

**Nota del autor:**

Sé que me desvié del argumento principal con lo del fallo de la Haya con respecto a San Andrés, pero no podía dejarlo pasar por alto. Agradezco el primer comentario, (aunque algo tarde por subir la contestación, dado que ya tenía la mayoría de capítulos listos).

Sin embargo, merece la pena responder: hay una suerte de división en el fandom latinohetaliano al considerar a Colombia y a Venezuela como hermanos (o hermanas, si se ciñen al headcanon de Latin Hetalia, o mejor dicho Catalina y María de la Paz), que suelen llevar una relación por sobremanera incestuosa. Y si, hay opiniones que difieren de este asunto, involucrándolos como si no fueran hermanos. Ellos nacieron, crecieron, y vivieron juntos, mas sin embargo los lazos entre Colombia y Venezuela son demasiado fuertes como para considerarlos una "hermandad". Si, se puede considerar que son hermanos, pero a fin de cuentas también son algo más, por lo que entran en la categoría (aunque algo perturbadora) de las parejas con incesto (para los que les gustas del Itaincest, Germancest, Britaincest, Balticincest, entre otras relaciones incestuosas del fandom).

El 29 de noviembre de 2012 termina entonces la primer ronda de diálogos, respectiva a la política agraria. Las negociaciones han sido manejadas bajo un estricto secretismo. Mal que bien han progresado, pero hasta ahora no podemos entonces entrar en especulaciones al respecto. Sin embargo, tengo que tocar un asunto que he dejado en el aire, y que es de una importante trascendencia para el proceso: la participación política de las victimas del conflicto, y su invisibilizacion de parte de las FARC-EP.

Iván Márquez en la declaración de Hůrdal hizo caso omiso a las victimas del conflicto, realzando las victimas de los paramilitares y el gobierno (las llamadas "victimas de estado"). Han negado de tajo todo crimen de lesa humanidad, y eso ha generado cierta hostilidad manifiesta entre la población civil. Cientos de manifestaciones publicas alrededor del mundo han demostrado el repudio unánime hacia las FARC, siendo una de las más características la gran marcha del 8 de febrero de 2008, "un millón de voces contra las FARC", la cual fue la movilización pacifica más grande jamás vista en el país en lo que lleva del conflicto armado, y que mostró a la comunidad internacional el nulo respaldo popular de base del que las FARC alardeaban. Obviamente, este enorme movimiento social dio pie entonces a otras movilizaciones políticas de igual calado (la gran caminata por la paz del profesor Julio Cesar Moncayo, uno de los recorridos a pie mas largos vistos en el país, iniciada en Pasto y terminada en Bogotá, en ese mismo año, y la marcha del 25 de julio en conmemoración de las victimas de estado). Aun así, estas marchas no han estado exoneradas de manipulación política (pues tanto los paramilitares como las FARC intentaron apropiarse de los motivos sociales de ambas).

El tema de las victimas del conflicto ha sido demasiado controversial. La actual Ley de Victimas, que rige los procesos de restitución de tierras, dirime prácticamente el concepto de las victimas sin distinguir si sean victimas de la guerrilla, del estado o de los paramilitares. Las FARC en Hůrdal prácticamente lo que hicieron fue restarle importancia y escamotear el proceso de restitución. Más sin embargo, es un avance trascendental para el avance de la reconciliación y la verdad histórica.

Disfruten entonces de este nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 11: suplicando por los difuntos.**

**La Habana, 29 de noviembre de 2012 por la mañana.**

Las negociaciones de la primera etapa terminaban ese día. Juan Pablo estaba algo pálido y con un leve estremecimiento, después de aquel grave incidente a su regreso. No era el mismo, después del duro golpe que le habían dado con el fallo de la corte de justicia de La Haya. Se dirigieron entonces hacia afuera, en donde un auto de la presidencia cubana les esperaba, que los llevaría al palacio de convenciones en donde estaban reuniéndose las partes negociadoras.

—¿te sientes bien, Juan? —inquirió el venezolano.

El colombiano sonrió trémulamente.

—si, puede decirse que estoy un poco mejor

Los cinco entones se dirigieron hacia el auto, el cual se dirigió de forma rápida hacia el centro de convenciones. La prensa internacional revoloteaba como siempre alrededor de todos los que entraban y salían, bajo la mayor discreción posible, evitando toda declaración con la prensa. Y se había cumplido, a medias. Iván Márquez intentaba como jefe negociador de las FARC hacer acopio de todo el posible histrionismo shakesperiano, en medio de grandilocuentes declaraciones. Humberto de la Calle sin embargo, se distinguía por el sigilo y la prudencia extrema, evitando todo contacto con la prensa a menos que fuera necesario.

Hasta ese momento, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado en la hoja de ruta.

Los cinco descienden del auto, en medio del revoloteo de la prensa. Las cámaras se fijan entonces en las cuatro naciones observadoras: Cuba, como país anfitrión, llevaba una guayabera color azul claro, pantalones color crema y mocasines sencillos; mientras que Noruega llevaba un conjunto más serio de saco color amarillo claro, pantalón de misma tonalidad y camisa blanca, sin usar la corbata. Chile optó por una camisa sencilla color azul celeste y pantalones de color caoba. Venezuela llevaba entonces una guayabera color amarillo claro, pantalones blancos y sandalias de cuero.

Pero sin embargo, era extraño el traje que usaba la república de Colombia en ese instante. Usaba su clásico uniforme militar verde oliva, con la pistola colt al cinto. La camisa de fondo color beige, la corbata negra. Botas de caña alta. Un rostro pétreo, serio y distante.

—Señor… ¿piensa desacatar el fallo de la corte?

—señor Colombia, señor, ¿Qué opina con respecto a su retiro del pacto de Bogotá?

—¿alguna opinión sobre las declaraciones de Rodrigo Montalván?

Colombia entonces se detuvo frente a uno de los periodistas.

—Con respecto a su pregunta sobre el fallo, le respondo que no lo pienso acatar. No puedo considerar semejante despropósito como justo. Y también va para el señor Montalván: solo acepto el limite del meridiano 82, no otro. Así que él no puede considerar entrar a la zona que se le "concedió", así como así: si lo hace, lo consideraré como un acto de guerra, y no dudaré en responder.

La prensa se acalló. José entonces lo arrastró hacia la portada, en donde le esperaban los negociadores.

—deberías ser mas prudente. —le dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

—al carajo con la prudencia —espetó de forma ruda el de cabello negro azabache.

Habían entonces entrado al salón en donde todos estaban reunidos. Distinguía al equipo negociador del gobierno: el ex vicepresidente Humberto de la Calle, el general Naranjo, el ex comisionado para la paz Frank Pearl, el comisionado actual Andrés Botero, y el señor Enrique Santos.

Todos se sentaron. Márquez agradeció la presencia de todos en la mesa de diálogos, e insistió nuevamente en la presencia física de Simón Trinidad. En su lugar, se encontraba una especie de _Dummie_, un monigote plástico de su fotografía que a todo momento, y con una sonrisa falsa y vacía les recordaba a todos en la sala la terca insistencia de liberar al cabecilla guerrillero.

—es necesario que el compañero simón haga acto de presencia en estas negociaciones. —insistía de nuevo Iván Márquez.

—la administración Obama se ha negado rotundamente, señor. —cortó de tajo de La Calle— y ya se dejó en claro que las comisiones técnicas están ya establecidas.

—lo que dice don Humberto es verdad, ¿porqué insisten con esta maldita pendejada? —espetó Colombia con indiferencia.

Márquez miró a la nación con algo de contenida irritación.

Sin embargo, siguieron discutiendo sobre los procesos de restitución de tierras, los problemas de fondo sobre la tenencia de la tierra y demás. Los negociadores de las FARC insistían en la colectivización agraria a gran escala, cosa a la que se negaban los negociadores del gobierno, los cuales querían tener un justo equilibrio entre la propiedad colectiva, publica y privada sin caer en utopías sin sentido y razón alguna.

Larga era la discusión. Juan oía con impasible concentración los argumentos y contrargumentos de ambas partes, y a fin de cuentas seguían en los mismos paradigmas.

—… hasta ahora las propuestas que han llegado de parte de los foros sobre desarrollo agrario que ha organizado la universidad nacional nos han servido para establecer una nueva hoja de ruta en el establecimiento de una reforma agraria justa y equitativa para los intereses del pueblo.

—¿está desestimando la ley de tierras?

—no desestimo ese esfuerzo del señor presidente, don Humberto —intervino Márquez— pero es **insuficiente.**

—La ley no es insuficiente, se planteó de tal manera de garantizar el retorno y la reparación de **todas las victimas del conflicto**— terció entonces Frank Pearl.

—¿incluye a todas las victimas del despojo que ha hecho el estado?

—todas sin distinción.

Se notaba la tensión en medio de aquel ambiente. Juan intentaba entonces reflexionar en medio de aquellas discusiones como las victimas no tenían ni voz ni voto en aquellos diálogos. Era en cierto modo injusto, pero a fin de cuentas ese tema aun no debía tocarse. Una agenda ya estaba establecida desde mucho antes, los derechos de las victimas del conflicto se tocarían entonces a partir de la tercera ronda, seguido del tema de la terminación unilateral del conflicto.

Sin embargo, sentía que aquella ansiada meta estaba cada vez más lejana. Recordar cada uno de aquellos intentos fracasados de negociar con las guerrillas lo hacían sentir un leve remordimiento de conciencia. En fin de cuentas, el pueblo siempre sufría los rigores de la guerra, sin distinciones de estrato social, raza, credo, afiliación política. Ricos y pobres tenían que cargar a cuestas también con el ese peso enorme de una crónica guerra que no parecía tener fin. Era simplemente un eterno vaivén del cual no parecía haber alguna salida, siempre estaría patente esa negra realidad de la guerra, aquella oscura mancha que se cernía sobre todos por igual, afectando a todos con su mancha, rotulando al colombiano común ante el mundo como un paramilitar asesino, un traficante de droga o una vulgar prostituta barata. Aunque con los años, esa imagen que había sido construida de forma infame y ruin, se desmontaba de forma paulatina. El cambio era necesario, dejar los viejos rencores, los antiguos y recalcitrantes odios, abrir la puerta de la reconciliación, cerrar el ciclo de casi 50 años de violencia.

Tenía que aceptar que en los últimos 10 años había mejorado, por el simple hecho de que no se podía esperar más. 1999 había sido su caída más baja. Estaba por lo más bajo, desprestigiado internacionalmente como un estado fallido, debatiéndose entre varios bandos, mientras guerrilla, paramilitares, y en extrañas ocasiones el ejercito, se cebaban con saña fría en la población civil.

Nombres infames como el Aro, alto Naya, el Salado[1], Mapiripán, Santo domingo[2], el Nilo, Trujillo, San José de Apartadó, Segovia, la Rochela, venían a su mente, como imágenes de tanta infamia y sangre. Los gritos suplicantes de las victimas los oía a veces en ocasiones, los lamentos sordos de las mujeres y los niños que retumbaban siempre en su cabeza, como el espantoso eco de una tormenta o un vendaval. La muerte entonces con su segadora hoz, cosechaba las muertes sin distinción alguna, bajo el auspicio oscuro de todos. El pueblo, eterno sufriente, era el que siempre aportaba los muertos, a veces en sangrientas masacres sin razón o sentido alguno, cometidas por el simple y vil capricho de matar.

Lukas advirtió la tensión que sentía el colombiano en esos momentos.

—¿te sientes bien Juan?, si deseas puedes…

—no me pienso retirar Luke. —le cortó de tajo el colombiano al noruego de ojos purpura.

Tanja entonces se levantó, dando inicio a la lectura del acta final, en donde dejaban consignadas las conclusiones de la primera ronda. La holandesa leía impasible, y de forma clara cada uno de los puntos que se habían logrado zanjar en medio de las negociaciones, y las conclusiones a las que habían llegado. Los gobiernos de Venezuela , Cuba, Chile y Noruega aceptaban entonces las conclusiones, dando por sentado la claridad de todo el proceso. Lukas, Carlos (como país anfitrión), Manuel y José oyeron con impasible concentración cada uno de los puntos del primer acuerdo.

Los cuatro observadores dieron entonces su visto bueno.

Todos entonces se dispusieron a firmar el acta. Juan firmó primero, como representación de la republica de Colombia que era, seguido por sus homólogos naciones. Luego, los jefes negociadores, y por ultimo los observadores internacionales de cada uno de los países observadores que habían asistido. Terminado todo esto, se retiraron ambas comisiones a las casas de protocolo que quedaban cerca del palacio de convenciones, en donde naturalmente se estaban alojando las comisiones de las FARC y el gobierno. Las naciones sin embargo, se estaban alojando en la casa de Cuba, que quedaba a una considerable distancia de la zona de protocolo en donde quedaba el palacio de convenciones, en donde se desarrollaban los diálogos.

Los cinco salieron, y se dirigieron hacia la camioneta que les tenían preparado los funcionarios del gobierno cubano. Subieron. La camioneta salió de la portada del palacio con rapidez, conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia la casa del cubano.

—Carlos… ¿podrías cambiar de destino? —inquirió entonces Colombia con algo de duda. — tengo algo importante que hacer.

—espero que no cometas otra tontería —le advirtió Cuba de forma seria a Colombia. —que Lukas y José te acompañen.

Bajaron entonces los tres del auto, cerca al centro histórico. Se dirigieron con paso raudo hacia la plaza central, en donde se alzaba la catedral de la Habana, esplendida y majestuosa edificación barroca, muestra del antiguo pasado colonial de la ciudad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—sabes que es mi deber, José —le dijo el colombiano a su hermano— que es lo menos que yo puedo hacer.

—te entiendo.

El nórdico estaba algo perplejo con aquellas palabras. Entraron con respeto a la iglesia, Juan Pablo entregó su arma a un sacerdote que estaba cerca, se dirigió hacia uno de los altares, en donde habían pocas velas encendidas. José y Lukas estaban a una prudente distancia mirándolo con algo de atención.

Empezó a encender una por una las velas, enfrente de una efigie de la virgen de la caridad del cobre[3], rogando, rezando por cada una de aquellas victimas que habían caído en medio de aquella violencia fratricida y despiadada. Tantos cirios y veladoras no alcanzarían para enumerar aquellos muertos anónimos, asesinados con saña cruel y barbárica, de las formas más exquisitamente infames y dolorosas, incitando al reino del terror y el miedo sobre los campos y las ciudades. La muerte, con su caballo blanco y su hoz, acababa con las vidas. La guerra, con su caballo color escarlata y su espada, hacia lo propio sembrando el terror y la destrucción por donde pasaba.

Cuantas veces no había hecho suplicas desesperadas a dios para que cesara tanta muerte, mientras el hacia oídos sordos a aquellas suplicas. Siempre intentaba en todo momento rezar por todos sus muertos, orar por el descanso eterno de aquellas almas atormentadas por una muerte infame y cruel. Todos los días sin falta encendía cientos de cirios, suplicando por la paz eterna de esos muertos, que le pesaban en la conciencia como un enorme lastre llamado culpa.

Lukas entonces entendió. Su sufrimiento no era tan distinto al de él, solo que Juan lo sentía cientos de veces el doble. Venían a su mente los sordos lamentos y gritos desesperados de aquellos niños, las suplicas de las madres, los alaridos de dolor y angustia de las victimas del ataque a la sede gubernamental en Oslo. Creyó que nunca sucedería en su país, que a su gente no le tocaría sufrir los rigores del hado siniestro del terrorismo, que siempre podía estar en medio de un remanso de paz, rodeado de un fragante lecho de rosas. Pero las rosas también tienen espinas, muy punzantes, y que causan heridas profundas.

Se dirigió hacia Juan. Este le miró.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el colombiano.

—pido por el descanso de mis muertos. —respondió el noruego de forma escueta— y también pido por los tuyos.

Juan sonrió. José los miró a la distancia, nunca en los años que conocía a Juan lo había visto acompañado en sus oraciones. Sin embargo, no quería hacerle reproches, sabía que el nórdico compartía ese mismo dolor. Había probado el terror y la muerte en carne propia.

Noruega no había a fin de cuentas sufrido lo mismo que Colombia, pero lograba entender. Utøya había cambiado la forma en la que veía las cosas con respecto a los países de Latinoamérica. La segunda guerra mundial, se veía tan difusa, era tan lejana, si, había sufrido, pero esos recuerdos se difuminaban en medio de la era de prosperidad de la posguerra. Y sin embargo, Utøya había sido un duro regreso a la realidad. Un descalabro cruel, que borró aquella utopía nórdica, que sembró el terror entre su gente y en si mismo. Que le había calado en su alma.

Venezuela entonces los miró. También no podía negar aquella carga. El 11 de abril, ese día en el que intentó alzarse sin éxito, recobrar la libertad perdida, impedir que se consumara aquel remedo de dictadura socialista. Muchos murieron ese día, caídos en medio de las balas, otros habían sido arrestados, otros permanecían encerrados en las embajadas, o habían conseguido huir. Aquel 11 de Abril lo marcó de por vida. Había iniciado un camino que no tenía posibilidades de retorno alguno.

Entonces José se dirigió hacia el altar y decidió rezar por sus muertos también.

_Este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de las incontables victimas del conflicto armado colombiano, desde 1950 hasta nuestros días. También, a la memoria de los caídos en los enfrentamientos de 11 de abril en Venezuela, y a las victimas de la masacre de la isla de Utøya y los atentados a la sede gubernamental de Oslo del año pasado._

_Solo la verdad y la justicia pueden darles descanso eterno._

_Paz en sus tumbas._

* * *

[1] La masacre del El Salado, en el departamento de Córdoba, a inicios de 1999 fue una de las más espantosas masacres vistas en el país. Las espantosas atrocidades de los paramilitares, y el asesinato de cerca de 90 civiles indefensos conmocionaron a la opinión publica internacional. Hasta ahora, los responsables de los hechos no han pagado sus crímenes ante la justicia.

[2] La masacre de Santo domingo en el Guaviare, fue más un error estratégico de la fuerza aérea colombiana que una masacre. Un bombardero de la fuerza aérea atacó por error con misiles racimo el caserío, matando a 25 personas. En 2009, el ejercito decidió resarcir a las victimas con una contraprestación económica y moral, alzando un monumento que recuerda a las victimas caídas en el ataque.

[3] Nuestra Señora de la caridad del cobre es la patrona nacional de Cuba. La advocación mariana a la que está encomendada la iglesia colombiana es la virgen de Chiquinquirá, en la población homónima.


	13. hijos de la guerra

**Nota del autor: **

El 5 de diciembre se reanudan los diálogos, específicamente en su segunda etapa: la participación política de las FARC en el post-conflicto.

Dos capítulos serán simplemente un interludio entre el fin de la etapa, y el inicio de la siguiente. No estará exonerado de polémica la transición política, pero es importante tocar uno de los temas más espinosos y polémicos que se conocen en lo que va de conflicto armado: el reclutamiento armado de menores en el conflicto.

Es sabido por todos que en américa latina (y en especial en algunos países de Centroamérica) el reclutamiento de menores de parte de la insurgencia y las fuerzas oficialistas era frecuente. Un ejemplo de esto es la película "voces inocentes", ambientada en medio de la guerra civil salvadoreña (1970-1987), en la cual se denuncia el reclutamiento de niños en ambos bandos.

La convención de los derechos del niño de 1948 prohíbe "el reclutamiento de los niños en todas las acciones bélicas, sea como apoyo, o en la participación de los mismos". Muchos movimientos insurgentes y guerrilleros colombianos (así como paramilitares y bandas criminales) han reclutado de forma activa a niños, violando de forma flagrante el derecho internacional humanitario. El secretariado ha manifestado sin embargo, una política de total y completa negación frente a aquellos cuestionamientos del reclutamiento de menores, más sin embargo existen pruebas demasiado flagrantes que demuestran la política de reclutamiento activo de niños para los movimientos guerrilleros.

Hasta ahora, no se ha comprobado en las filas del ejercito nacional el reclutamiento de menores de edad (aunque eso si, ellos han cometido también crímenes innombrables que se referirán a su debido momento). Sin embargo, es importante tocar este tema en el interludio de días entre el 29 de noviembre (termino de la primer etapa) y el 5 de diciembre (inicio de la segunda).

Disfruten de la lectura. Para más información, pueden consultar la pagina oficial del proceso de paz, www. Mesa de negociaciones. Gov. Co (juntar espacios).

**Nota adicional: **habrá un par de interludios especiales de navidad en esta historia y otro de año nuevo, para darle descanso al argumento. Próximamente se lanzará una traducción especial de esta historia a lengua inglesa, cortesía de **annonimouspegasus**, otro autor compatriota mio.

**Otra petición adicional:** les pido a los usuarios, o usuarias que tengan paginas en Facebook, blogs, o foros en internet, compartan y difundan esta historia lo más rápido posible, tanto su versión original, como la traducción al ingles. Entre más personas conozcan esto, mejor será para la imagen del país, que tanto lo necesita.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: hijos de la guerra.**

**Bogotá, 1 de diciembre de 2012 por la tarde.**

Después de casi tres semanas por fuera, había conseguido regresar a casa. Aunque un nuevo par de huéspedes le acompañaban en ese momento.

Lukas y Manuel habían insistido en acompañarlo a su casa, después de que terminase la primer ronda de negociaciones. Juan pablo sin embargo no deseaba retomar la agenda que tenía pendiente en casa: el diferendo limítrofe con Nicaragua, el grave cariz que estaba tomando el conflicto, y obviamente la tensión que se advertía entre las dos naciones. No deseaba ver la cara de Rodrigo en la posesión del nuevo presidente de México, por lo que simplemente llamó a Pedro, disculpándose por su ausencia, y diciéndole que no pensaba asistir a los actos de posesión, y a la cumbre bilateral entre los dos jefes de estado de Nicaragua y Colombia.

Simplemente deseaba algo de descanso, después de tantos ajetreados días, en los que a fin de cuentas, habían progresado de forma considerable, comparado a otros procesos. Lo mas conveniente en ese caso había sido la extrema confidencialidad con la que se desarrollaban los diálogos, en la sala de conferencias del palacio de convenciones.

El colombiano de cabello negro azabache abrió la puerta de su casa, entrando junto con el chileno y el noruego, los cuales pasaron con algo de cautela. Naturalmente los tres estaban exhaustos después de tan maratónica jornada, y Juan al menos deseaba tener un pequeño día libre.

—casi que no… extrañaba la casa! —exclamó con cansancio el colombiano, mientras se tiró en el sofá de su sala.

—no creo que debas relajarte tanto —afirmó el chileno de ojos color cieno. —aun te queda trabajo pendiente.

—no hablemos del trabajo pendiente, Manu —le terció Juan Pablo a Manuel.

Lukas simplemente asintió con algo de agotamiento, para luego quedarse dormido en la poltrona.

Después de un breve descanso de media hora, Juan, como dueño de casa que era les indicó a Manuel y a Lukas en donde podían alojarse, mientras pasaba el interludio de días entre la primera y segunda etapa. El cuarto de invitados estaba algo empolvado y abandonado por el uso, pero por lo general permanecía en buenas condiciones para vivir. En el, obviamente se habían dispuesto dos camas, en las cuales cada uno de ellos podían descansar a sus anchas.

La casa, que obviamente era de un piso, contaba con un amplio patio central, a la usanza española, en el cual había un jardín cuidado con esmero. En el centro de este, había obviamente una fuente ornamental y varias bancas de piedra. Alrededor de este patio, se disgregaban cuatro pasillos en donde obviamente estaban ubicadas las correspondientes habitaciones, el estudio de lectura y la biblioteca, la cocina, el cuarto de san alejo, la sala de estar, la cocina, y obviamente el fregadero de la ropa, aunque Juan ya contaba con lavadora y secadora, y este ya estaba algo abandonado por el desuso.

Alguien sin embargo, tocaba a la puerta. Colombia se levanta con algo de desgana y atiende la puerta.

—espere, un momentito ya abro.

Abrió la puerta principal, encontrando a la senadora Gilma Jiménez[1] del partido verde.

—es un gusto que esté de nuevo en casa. —respondió la senadora.

—lo mismo digo, doctora Gilma —afirmó el colombiano de ojos color esmeralda— pero espero aunque sea un poco de descanso en estos pocos días, no quiero oír nada que tenga que ver con la bola de ratas del senado.

La parlamentaria simplemente se echó a reír.

—no, no es por eso, pero…

—ah, claro, claro. —luego terminó de abrir la puerta— pase usted doctora.

—muchas gracias.

Posteriormente la doctora Gilma había ingresado a la casa de la nación colombiana. Ingresaron entonces a la sala de estar, en donde las otras dos naciones estaban descansando después de la ajetreada jornada de negociaciones de la primera ronda.

—¿y usted es?...—inquirió el noruego algo dubitativo.

—mucho gusto señor… soy Gilma Jiménez

Lukas se presentó como era debido, estrechó la mano de la parlamentaria, y con un gesto muy caballeroso (y algo raro de su parte) le ofrece su poltrona.

—creo que sé a lo que viene.

—supones bien, Juan. —respondió la parlamentaria— y es bueno que ustedes dos se encuentren en este momento aquí.

El tema a tratar era demasiado delicado. Tal vez, uno de los más delicados que competen en el proceso de diálogos, y que no había sido tanteado bajo ningún concepto.

—y díganos, señora Jiménez, ¿a que ha venido?—inquirió con cansado interés el nórdico de ojos purpura y piel pálida

—es necesario que intenten hablar con los negociadores de las FARC con respecto al reclutamiento de menores.

—¿menores?, no, no creo que…

Noruega estaba consternado de semejante afirmación. En los países nórdicos se desconocía de verdad la dimensión real del conflicto armado colombiano, y agregado a eso, algunos países como Dinamarca se lo habían tomado con demasiada ligereza.

—debería, señor Bönndevik. —luego, la senadora prosiguió, tomando algo de jugo de guayaba que había traído el colombiano a la mesita de la sala.— en este momento el estimado de niños combatientes se acerca a los 5.000

—tomando en cuenta que las fuerzas activas de las FARC son entre 15.000 y 16.000 combatientes. —cortó la nación colombiana tomando un sorbo de jugo de uno de los vasos.

Era demasiado delicado el asunto. El reclutamiento de menores viola flagrantemente el derecho internacional humanitario, aunque no era nada del otro mundo: otros movimientos insurgentes hacían caso omiso a las reclamaciones de la comunidad internacional y reclutaban menores de forma impune: el FLS (frente de liberación del señor) en Uganda, los tigres Tamil en Sri Lanka e incluso las guerrillas y el ejercito salvadoreños, reclutaban o reclutan a menores para que sostuvieran la maquinaria bélica con su carne y sangre.

Era de no creer.

—entonces… ¿en que edad están oscilando? —afirmó el noruego entre incrédulo y consternado.

—por lo general entre los 12 y 16 años. —siguió la senadora impasible, con un rictus de seriedad— pero ha habido casos de niños reclutados apenas a la edad d años.

—no puede ser verdad…

Siguieron entonces charlando, e inevitablemente siguieron con el tema tan espinoso del reclutamiento de menores. La doctora Gilma les ilustraba a las dos naciones todos los pormenores de los informes recientes de ACNUR, UNICEF, policía nacional e inteligencia. Relataba casos conmovedores de algunos de los jóvenes desmovilizados, mientras Juan lo único que hacía era oírla impasible.

Era inherente la preocupación de la senadora por la infancia colombiana. Se destacaba principalmente por eso.

Terminado todo, la senadora Jiménez se despidió.

—doctora, no sabe cuanto le agradezco que les haya contado a Manuel y a Luke todo lo que usted sabe.

—no tienes porqué, Juan. —respondió la parlamentaria por Bogotá— es mi deber hacia ti.

Se despidieron. Era entonces las 4:30 del día. Juan Pablo entonces se dispuso a arreglar las onces[2], algo sencillo. Sirvió en la sala a los dos invitados, mientras estos comían en silencio. Sin embargo, Juan tenía que sacarlos un poco de la agitación inherente del interludio de días en los que se desarrollarían entre la primera y segunda etapa.

—chicos, les propongo algo que creo que les gustará.

—¿Qué wea piensas hacer? —inquirió el chileno con algo de fastidio.

—en Monserrate hacen todos los años un concierto de la filarmónica, como apertura para las fiestas.—luego dijo— Podemos aprovechar el concierto para descansar un poco de tanto ajetreo.

—no deberíamos. —afirmó serio el noruego— lo que deberíamos hacer es analizar las propuestas que han enviado los senadores de la comisión de paz de tu parlamento, para ver que podemos llevar a la segunda ronda.

Juan sin embargo, quería relajarse, desconectarse de la realidad aunque sea un día o dos.

—necesitas relajarte un poco, Luke. —luego le dijo— tanto estrés te va a acabar.

—mira quien lo dice —afirmó el chileno de forma mordaz— tienes encima a Rodrigo Montalván por lo del fallo de la corte.

—no me hables ni del fallo, ni del estúpido ese de Rodrigo. —cortó de tajo el colombiano.

Y en ese momento, Chile y Noruega echaron en menos la presencia de Venezuela para que Colombia se calmara.

Más sin embargo, una llamada de aquella persona, lo saca de su distracción.

—diga.

—_deja tu maldita obstinación y dame lo que me concedió la corte _—exclamó el nicaragüense con irritación— _sabes bien lo que puedo hacer, idiota._

—este es el teléfono de Juan Pablo Márquez Botero, si desea comunicarse con el, deje su mensaje… si insiste en reclamar las 400 hectáreas de mar cerca a san Andrés, puede usted irse a la ***CENSURADO*** —respondió con sarcasmo hiriente el colombiano, para luego colgar.

Sonrió. Los dos invitados quedaron intimidados al ver el rostro del colombiano, y la facilidad con la que cambiaba de estado de animo.

—entonces que: ¿se animan a ir, o se quedan leyendo documentos en mi estudio? —inquirió el colombiano de forma alegre.

—si, lo mejor es distraernos un rato —respondió el chileno.

**Esa noche, en Monserrate…**

Era considerable la cantidad de personas que ascendían por el servicio de funicular. El concierto de apertura de navidad en el santuario capitalino era una tradición que daba inicio a la temporada navideña en la capital, amén del encendido del alumbrado en el cerro. El manto nocturno que se empezaba a cernir sobre la ciudad, empezaba a despuntar las primeras luces de los edificios y casas aledañas. Monserrate, la eterna iglesia vigía del cerro tutelar de la ciudad, se alzaba imponente como un inexpugnable baluarte de la más antiquísima tradición bogotana. Era común que turistas de todos los lugares de la tierra hicieran el tradicional ascenso por la vía peatonal, o en su defecto, hicieran el ascenso por el teleférico o el funicular.

—yo sé que les va a gustar, y quizás los vuelva a invitar el año próximo, tal vez, en otras circunstancias —exclamó el colombiano de forma alegre, en el interior del funicular.

—ojala, quizás el año próximo puedan venir Sören, Berwald, Einar y Tino, ellos tienen que ver mucho de lo que he visto. —contestó escuetamente el noruego.

Terminaron entonces el ascenso, llegando al santuario, en donde había una considerable cantidad de gente. Claro está que la rectoría le había reservado unos lugares especiales a las tres naciones para que pudieran asistir al concierto.

Sin embargo, Lukas reflexionaba sobre lo que había oído de la senadora Jiménez. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza que un niño participase de tal barbarie. Siempre había creído que las FARC como un movimiento insurgente compuesto por tontos idealistas de extrema izquierda, pero no al nivel de reclutar con niños y traficar con narcóticos. Las cosas se veían diferentes al otro lado de la barrera, y en cierto modo, agradecía por ese choque con la realidad.

Solo deseaba que Sören compartiese ese mismo pensamiento, que viera la realidad.

La guerra, siempre hambrienta, buscaba a sus hijos entre los más jóvenes retoños. La maquinaria cruel y despiadada de una infame guerra, en la cual los más inocentes terminaban inmiscuidos. Muchas generaciones de colombianos en fin de cuentas, ya estaban imbuidos en ese odio, eternas generaciones de personas que a fin de cuentas sentían que la guerra ya hacía y hace parte de sus vidas.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasará con el posconflicto?. Los hijos de la guerra entonces tendrán que tomar una decisión: seguir con su obstinada y terca lucha, enarbolando un ideal muerto, o simplemente sucumbir ante las balas.

Entraron entonces a la iglesia. Las alegres luces navideñas, los trajes de gala, las principales personalidades asistiendo al evento, la sonrisa cálida y confiada de Juan Pablo. Lukas entonces sintió que todo era tan irreal, _tan artificial._ Era inverosímil para el ver que se podía convivir en paz y armonía en ese momento.

Y por alguna extraña razón, se vio a si mismo, y a sus hermanos nórdicos en un lugar semejante, la catedral luterana de san Óscar en Oslo. Un coro de voces claras y angelicales, vestidos de impoluto blanco. Todos de hecho, usaban abrigos invernales del mismo color: blanco, tan claro e impoluto como las alas de un cisne. E inmediatamente los niños empezaban a cantar villancicos, mientras todos los veían, más sin embargo, el canto se torna violento. Los pendones otrora blancos, se vuelven rojo escarlata. Y el piso de mármol del templo, está teñido en sangre.

Y ve los muertos. Los hombres, las mujeres, los ancianos, los niños. Y sus hermanos. Berwald, intentando proteger a Tino y a Peter, abrazados todos ellos, acribillados por las balas. Einar, con un tiro de gracia, y los ojos azules y vidriosos, en una expresión extraña de terror. Y Sören. Allí estaba el, con los brazos abiertos, mientras de su cuerpo aun emanaba la sangre fresca, de un vivo color rojo escarlata.

Y ve entonces a una inocente niña. Viste una túnica de corista, pero sus facciones son amerindias. La túnica está manchada en sangre. Y entre sus manos, una ametralladora M60, que a duras penas puede sostener.

El nórdico está consternado con lo que ve. La niña le intenta apuntar, con cierta dificultad. Él quiere arrebatarle el arma, pero no puede. Una fuerza más poderosa le detiene. La muchachuela logra apuntar, y con enorme esfuerzo sostiene el arma.

Y dispara. Una ráfaga certera, que fulmina al reino de noruega. En ese momento, Lukas reacciona.

—¿te pasa algo?

—no, no me pasa nada.

Siguieron en el concierto. Villancicos de tradición española, canciones tradicionales del folclor colombiano, algunas obras reconocidas de la música coral, era el repertorio principal del coro de la filarmónica de Bogotá. A pesar del frio capitalino, era obvia la incomodidad del nórdico en el evento. Ya al terminar, salieron a un local cercano, en donde una de las meseras les sirvió tres tazones rezumantes de canelazo[3].

—Juan Pablo… ¿me permites…?

—ya, pregúntalo de una vez Luke. —afirmó entonces Colombia de forma amable y cortante.

—es que aun no puedo creer que hayan niños combatiendo en una guerra. ¿Cómo lo puedes tolerar?

La mirada del colombiano se tornó sombría. Bebió de su taza, sintió que el resquemor de la bebida caliente le carcomía la garganta con fuerza.

—si, es para ti difícil de creer —afirmó entonces el de cabello negro azabache— pero esa es la realidad. Todos, sin importar la condición, el estrato, o en que crean, salen afectados con el conflicto.

—pero… ¿porqué llegan a esto?, es decir, son solo niños —dijo el chileno después de beber un sorbo de canelazo.

—son por diferentes razones: a veces son engañados con promesas de dinero fácil para ellos, para sus familias. Una forma de sustento, para su difícil situación. Otros escapan de casa, porque están cansados de que los traten mal, así que ellos buscan tener una vida mejor lejos del rigor cruel de la correa. En fin de cuentas, todos son engañados, llevados a una trampa sin retorno y sin escapatoria salvo la muerte, o en el peor de los casos el ser ejecutados por una maldita nadería.

El noruego no podía caber del estupor. Intentaba contener las lagrimas de rabia que surgían en sus ojos, buscando contenerse en un rictus de severidad impenetrable.

—es…

—repugnante —cortó el colombiano de forma triste e indiferente—si, aquellos chicos que deberían de estar correteando por las calles, o estudiando en una escuela, están empuñando un fusil, creyendo combatir por mi. Y tu has de suponerque el estar aquí disfrutando de la primer noche de navidad tomando canelazo en la cima de Monserrate, permitiendo que esos niños se maten con mi ejercito, me hace un ser repugnante.

—no he dicho eso —cortó de forma seria el nórdico.

—no lo has dicho, pero lo piensas —le dijo sereno el colombiano.— tu tienes casi 1800 años, yo apenas llevo 200 como nación independiente. Y créeme que durante esos 200 años he visto cosas que sé que no me son gratas. Y estoy ya acostumbrado a ello, a tal punto que a veces siento asco y repugnancia por mi mismo por el sencillo hecho de que la matanza constante me ha secado el corazón para estas cosas.

—perdóname, no debí de ser tan imprudente.

—tranquilo Luke. —siguió el colombiano— eres un buen amigo. Y no deseo que llegues a convertirte en alguien como yo. Uno no debe acostumbrarse a la guerra, es una situación antinatural, que acaba con todo, un cáncer que me carcome y que no se a que nivel me llegue a afectar. El mundo a veces no entiende el porqué de mis problemas, a veces yo ni los entiendo. Pero al fin y al cabo, ellos no saben por qué pelean. Creen que es un juego, no son culpables de lo que están haciendo.

Lukas no sabía si compadecerse, abofetearlo, o retirarse de allí. Se sentía culpable en sojuzgar a Juan con severidad tantos años atrás. Manuel, sin embargo, lo entendía con toda perfección.

Los dos lo miraban de forma seria.

—vamos, díganme algo —cortó el colombiano serio— díganme amoral, miserable, insensible. Es lo menos que puedo esperar de dos naciones decentes y civilizadas como lo son ustedes.

—no tengo el derecho de decirte nada, Juan —respondió el noruego.

Entonces el colombiano sonrió. Al final había entendido.

Se levantó, y pagó la cuenta. La camarera, una señora de unos 40 años, se le acercó.

—señor…

—doña Tulia, es un placer para mi verla.

—¿tiene noticias de Alfonsito, don Juan? —le inquirió la mujer desesperada.

—aun no, doña Tulia. —contestó entonces Colombia a la señora— intentaré hablar con bienestar familiar, o con el general Riaño. Cualquier cosa, yo se la hago comunicar.

La señora entonces le agradeció, besó sus manos, le dio una bendición. Los otros dos estaban perplejos.

—ella es doña Tulia. —luego prosiguió— es una buena mujer, y tiene dos hijos. Su esposo la maltrataba, a ella y a los dos muchachos. El mayor se llama Alfonso y tiene 13 años, el menor se llama Juan Pablo, apenas cumplió los 6.

—¿porqué te pregunta por su hijo? —inquirió entonces el nórdico.

—el mayor fue reclutado por la Teófilo forero hace ya más de tres meses. No sabemos de él. No se como supo que yo iba de vez en cuando a tomar canelazo o chocolate en este restaurante de Monserrate, y consiguió trabajo aquí como mesera y ayudante de cocina. He intentado ayudarle lo mejor que he podido, pero no he podido hallar a su hijo.

—de verdad es triste.

—si, es triste, pero esa es la realidad.

Esa era la realidad. Una realidad cruda y severa. Los niños que antes jugaban en el parque, paulatinamente se convertían en los hijos de la guerra.

* * *

[1] La senadora por Bogotá Gilma Jiménez es una de las parlamentarias más activas en pro de la defensa de los derechos de lo niños y adolescentes en el país. Impulsora principal del **código de infancia y adolescencia**, se ha caracterizado por ser una dura y acertada critica al reclutamiento armado de menores, de la cual es una autoridad en el tema.

[2] La dieta tradicional de la región andina es: desayuno, mediasnueves, almuerzo, onces o "algo" y por ultimo la comida o cena.

[3]**Canelazo**: bebida tradicional bogotana, para combatir el frio, hecha a base de agua de panela, barritas de canela y aguardiente. Se suele servir caliente.


	14. el musgo que carcome las cadenas

**Nota del autor:**

Entro a tocar un tema bastante delicado, y que prácticamente tiene en jaque a los negociadores de la guerrilla. Trata sobre la existencia o no existencia de retenidos militares (los mal llamados "prisioneros de guerra") en poder de las FARC. Sandra Ramírez, la compañera sentimental del difunto "Tirofijo" afirmó en una entrevista especial ante el diario GRANMA la "existencia de prisioneros de guerra" en los frentes, y la disposición que tienen las FARC de iniciar un proceso de canje. Inmediatamente Rodrigo Granda se apresuró a desmentirla. Recientemente, el ministro Pinzón declaró que las FARC eran unos "mentirosos" que "incurrían en un doble Juego".

Agregado a esto, el ELN en un pronunciamiento oficial solicitó al gobierno el inicio de unos nuevos diálogos, bajo la petición de un "cese al fuego bilateral". Hasta ahora, el gobierno ha decidido mantenerse en silencio frente a la petición de este grupo guerrillero.

El tema de los secuestrados y desaparecidos ha sido escamoteado durante largo tiempo tanto por las FARC como por el estado. Estos primeros los han rotulado como "prisioneros de guerra" o "prisioneros políticos". Ha habido secuestrados significativos como Ingrid Betancur, los 11 diputados del Valle, Consuelo Gonzales de Perdomo, Aníbal Gaviria y Guillermo Echeverry, María consuelo Araujo Noguera, el general Luis Armando Mendieta, entre otros. Algunos han sido liberados ya sea por medio de canjes, otros por liberaciones unilaterales, otros han sido rescatados, otros lograron escapar, otros han muerto en cautiverio, o en el peor de los casos ejecutados en estado de indefensión.

Hasta el momento no ha quedado claro que ha sido de los cerca de 105 desaparecidos militares y civiles, de los cuales se supone que están en manos de las FARC, el ELN u otros movimientos subversivos.

Otra explicación adicional es la siguiente: durante muchos años, varias personalidades y movimientos políticos intentaron poner discusión la posibilidad de iniciar un "intercambio humanitario". Para los que no estén familiarizados con el termino, es simplemente otra palabra para definir el "canje" de prisioneros de la guerrilla por militares secuestrados por las FARC. La propuesta de "intercambio humanitario" se contempló por primera vez en las negociaciones de san Vicente del Caguán. En enero de 2001 se hizo el primero y único proceso de intercambio humanitario, en el cual prisioneros de la guerrilla fueron intercambiados por militares secuestrados de varias tomas guerrilleras. Durante los procesos incluso el ya finado "Manuel Marulanda Vélez", propuso un proceso de "canje permanente de prisioneros", en el cual bajo ciertas condiciones políticas favorables para las FARC, se hicieran continuos procesos de intercambio de prisioneros, lo cual conllevaría a un progresivo enquistamiento del conflicto, y su perpetua continuación de una forma cíclica.

No siendo más, disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 13: el musgo que carcome las cadenas.**

**Bogotá, el 3 de diciembre por la mañana.**

Los días pasaban con rápida presteza, acercándose cada vez más rápido al inicio de la segunda ronda. Ya para el martes, tendrían que regresar de nuevo a La Habana a iniciar de nuevo la segunda ronda de negociaciones. El descanso, aunque corto, había sido provechoso en todo sentido para Juan Pablo, Lukas y Manuel.

El anfitrión había servido el desayuno, una taza rezumante de chocolate santafereño, queso cuajada fresco, una arepa asada en piedra, pan fresco del día, cortesía de la panadería cercana a la casa de Colombia, huevos revueltos con cebolla y tomate picados, y un vaso de jugo fresco de naranja. Juan leía con atención en su pad mientras bebía de su tazón de chocolate las ultimas noticias, en especial los últimos pronunciamientos de los negociadores de las FARC, en especial la compañera sentimental del difunto "Tirofijo" sobre la existencia de "prisioneros de guerra", y la contradictoria declaración de Rodrigo Granda en la que desmentía a Sandra Ramírez.

Eran en cierto modo, contradictorio. Tal vez, demasiado contradictorio.

—de verdad, es contradictorio que digan esto. —afirmó Colombia mientras dejaba la Tablet encima de la mesa, después de leer— es evidente que aun los tienen.

—Habían prometido que no volverían a secuestrar, hay que darles el beneficio de la duda. —cortó entonces Noruega de forma práctica.

—¿el beneficio de la duda?, ay dios mio… no me hagas llorar.

Siguieron desayunando. Al terminar, Juan recogió los platos y los llevó hacia la cocina. En medio de todo, intentaba reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras, aquel pronunciamiento que se había hecho supuestamente "a la ligera". Intentaba pensar entonces en las innumerables familias que habían sufrido en mayor o menor grado la tortura del secuestro.

Ya fuera con fines políticos, estratégicos o económicos, la guerrilla tenía retenidos. Los solía usar como si fueran piezas de ajedrez, buscando usarlos de acuerdo a su conveniencia política. Si le eran inútiles, perfectamente podían ser sacrificados, aun a costa del deterioro de su imagen internacional.

En otros casos, el secuestro era usado con fines económicos. Aparte de la extorsión, el secuestro extorsivo era una de las tantas entradas económicas que usaba las FARC para poder comprar pertrechos y armas en el mercado negro. Entonces las victimas podían ser mujeres, niños, ancianos. No se fijaban en la extracción social de la victima, les daba entonces lo mismo un campesino de extracción humilde que el hijo de un hacendado importante de los llanos. Era frecuente entonces que los secuestraran, pagaran el dinero, y en el mejor de los casos entregaran solamente el cadáver del retenido. En el peor de los casos no se volvían entonces a tener noticias.

—entonces, ¿Qué piensan? —inquirió el colombiano al regresar al comedor.

—dinos tu —afirmó el chileno— nosotros no es que tengamos la autoridad moral para poder opinar al respecto.

—Manuel, tu si la tienes.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Las retenciones ilegales de la dictadura de Pinochet, no eran más que secuestros amparados bajo el estado de emergencia nacional que había declarado después del golpe.

—no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar el tema.

Los otros dos se levantan.

—tengo que llevarlos a un lugar en especial para que entiendan de lo que estoy hablando. —luego ordenó— arréglense de forma decente, vamos a salir.

Ambos lo miraron perplejos. No sabía que quería mostrarle el colombiano en ese momento.

**Barrio Egipto, esa misma mañana.**

La casa era sencilla, y mostraba el paso inevitable de los años. Juan se dirigió hacia la puerta, tocando la misma con sutil presteza. Manuel y Lukas estaban a una considerable distancia, sin saber aun el porqué de su visita a esa casa.

Abría entonces una mujer de edad avanzada, el inevitable estrago de tantos años de espera y tristeza, le habían dotado de una extraña aura de serenidad y resignación a la anciana mujer.

—señor Botero, es un gusto para mi que visite mi humilde casa —dijo la anciana señora—no debió de haberse tomado la molestia.

—no, no, doña Emperatriz, al contrario, para mi es un placer poder visitarla. —luego preguntó— ¿pueden mis amigos y yo pasar a su casa?

—claro, sigan, sigan.

Era Emperatriz viuda de Guevara. La madre del mayor Julián Ernesto Guevara.

Los otros dos ingresaron a la casa de la anciana mujer. En la sala encontraron el retrato algo descolorido de un joven oficial de la policía. Su severo rostro, a pesar de todo conservaba esos aires de juventud y lozanía, en un perpetuo rictus militar. Al pie de este retrato, había una mesita con una imagen de la milagrosa, un par de veladoras, un rosario de madera y una taza con agua.

—señora —inquirió el nórdico— él es…

—mi hijo, señor…

—Lukas Bönndevik, mi señora —respondió el noruego de forma gentil.

—si, don Lucas, es mi hijo. O lo era.

—¿Qué pasó con el? —inquirió el chileno de forma algo imprudente. Juan lo miró de forma algo severa. Tomaron entonces asiento todos en las poltronas de la sala.

—ustedes saben lo que paso. —respondió doña Emperatriz de forma triste.

—no, lo siento pero lo desconocemos. —se excusó el noruego apenado.

Sin embargo, el colombiano interviene.

—el murió durante su secuestro.

Eso dejó estupefactos a ambos, en especial al nórdico de ojos color purpura.

—lo siento mucho, mi señora —le respondió el noruego— acepte usted mis disculpas por tan grande imprudencia.

—no, no es nada, joven. —prosiguió entonces la anciana mujer—pero es triste saber que Julián nunca llegará por esa puerta y me abrazará de nuevo. Sin embargo siempre rezo por sus compañeros, y por los que aun están en la selva.

Al menos entendían una de las tantas dimensiones del secuestro. La realidad tan dura que siempre vivían las familias de los militares y civiles, siempre en vilo, pendientes de alguna noticia, de algún indicio sutil de que sus seres queridos no hayan sido devorados por la cruel marisma de la selva.

—¿me permite preguntarle algo?

—adelante, joven.

—¿Cómo secuestraron a su hijo? —inquirió con algo de interés el nórdico de ojos purpura.

—estaba destacado en el comando de la policía en el Vaupés, cuando la guerrilla atacó Mitú, la capital departamental. Estaban mal armados, eran pocos, mientras que la guerrilla tenía muchos hombres. Los atacaron día y noche, sin cesar. Cuando tomaron el comando de la policía, secuestraron a muchos de los muchachos que estaban allí, incluido a mi Julián Ernesto.

Se notaba un brillo de amarga tristeza en los ojos de aquella anciana. Sintió un punzón de culpa frente a aquella pregunta, que quiso morderse la lengua.

—¿piensa ir a la emisión del programa?. —inquirió el colombiano a la anciana mujer.

—claro que sí, señor. —respondió doña Emperatriz.

**Esa noche, en el edificio de Radio Caracol…**

La emisión de ese día de "las voces del secuestro" tendría la asistencia de invitados especiales. El director del programa, Erwin Hoyos, arreglaba en ese momento la cabina de audio, mientras varios familiares de secuestrados esperaban de forma expectante en la sala de espera.

Diez años de transmisiones ininterrumpidas, en los que las familias de los secuestrados enviaban a través de las ondas radiofónicas mensajes de esperanza y aliento a sus familiares secuestrados en la selva. En esos diez años, el director del programa había oído a fin de cuentas demasiadas historias que le habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser. También en esos años se había granjeado incontable cantidad de enemigos que torpedeaban de forma impune su labor humanitaria.

—señor Botero, lo suponía en La Habana —exclamó algo asombrado el periodista.

—no podría regresar a los diálogos si no hago mi visita de rigor, y cumplo con mis deberes.

Le acompañaba entonces las otras dos naciones y la señora Emperatriz viuda de Guevara.

—es un gusto tenerla aquí, doña Emperatriz.

—lo mismo digo, don Erwin.

Empezaron entonces la transmisión. Comenzaron con la esposa de un subintendente de la policía, desaparecido desde hace 15 años atrás. La mujer empezaba a decirle a su esposo vía radial los cambios que habían en la casa, como las celebraciones navideñas comenzaban en su casa. La mujer entonces lloró. Y no pudo seguir más, por lo que se retiró de la cabina. Siguió entonces una anciana, era la abuela de un estudiante secuestrado. Suplicaba a los captores que liberaran a su nieto, de forma triste y desesperada. Llevaba apenas 3 años de retenido, y eran pocas las noticias que se tenían de él.

Siguió entonces doña Emperatriz. La venerable madre sufriente, la madre del mayor Julián Ernesto Guevara, hacia votos y suplicas a los secuestrados y secuestradores, rogando por el regreso de todos. Suplicas de una sufrida mujer por la paz y la reconciliación.

Y después de todo, Lukas entendió. Las cosas eran totalmente distintas a las que se creía en Europa. El conflicto rural entre una tonta banda de niños idealistas armados como podían, en contra de un tiránico y depredador gobierno de oligarcas y terratenientes era simplemente una vacua ilusión, un espejismo creado por la propaganda pro-FARC para ganarse adeptos entre la masa ingente de ingenuos estudiantes universitarios. La guerra no era un arma política justificable, para conseguir los cambios de fondo que tanto se necesitaban. Si la desigualdad social imperaba, era por causa de la misma crónica guerra que afectaba a todo el país sin distinción y miramiento alguno.

Los crímenes no se podían justificar, sin importar de que lado fueran. El pueblo siempre pagaba, siempre ponía los muertos, siempre secuestraban gente que nada tenía que ver con el conflicto por el sencillo hecho de no pagar el "impuesto a la revolución socialista" que no era más que un vil despojo al microempresario del común. Dicen entonces que buscan la "equidad social", mientras aterrorizan al pueblo con amenazas, obligándolos a dejar todo lo que conocen, para con posterioridad ser llevados a un entorno que no conocen, que les es desconocido, extraño, cruel y despiadado. Dicen "luchar por el pueblo"; y con este pretexto destruyen familias reclutando a sus hijos para que "luchen por la libertad", una idea tan abstracta y vil como la "lucha por la institucionalidad" que el estado cacareaba.

Veía entonces el desgarrador sufrimiento de las madres, los hijos, las esposas, los hermanos. Eso no era lo que mostraban DW, RT, TT, FRANCE23 o EURONEWS. No era lo que decía _Aftonbladet, Svenska Morgon-Posten _y _Expressen, _los diarios de mayor circulación en Escandinavia.

Tendría que hablar largo y tendido con Sören a su regreso.


	15. revolucion por contrato

**Nota del autor:**

Hoy 5 de diciembre comienzan de nuevo las negociaciones. La primera etapa mostró muchas de las verdaderas intenciones de ambas partes, y en especial el hecho de que no quieren sacar el dedo del renglón. El gobierno, intentó mostrar un discurso conciliador, sin pretensiones de mantenerse en posturas extremas, o discusiones políticas de fondo. En cambio, las FARC intentaron en todo momento buscar un respaldo a su anacrónico ideario político, en una suerte de sartal de improperios y acusaciones que eran por así decirlo "inútiles e intrascendentes". Hůrdal fue un termómetro que midió el temple de las negociaciones, y hasta ahora, han fluido de forma normal. Debido a que las conclusiones no se han dado a conocer a la opinión publica (principalmente debido al nivel de confidencialidad y secretismo con el que se manejan), cualquier afirmación nos haría entrar en especulaciones.

Alfonso López Michelsen (uno de los más notables estadistas que haya tenido el país, después de Carlos Lleras Restrepo), durante los diálogos del Caguán, analizó el desarrollo del proceso de negociación como una "discusión política estéril". Como habíamos dicho antes, los acuerdos de san Vicente del Caguán se plantearon con discusiones políticas de fondo que buscaban un profundo cambio social y político en el país. El planteamiento de todas estas propuestas (colectivización agraria, desaparición de la propiedad privada en todas sus formas, sistema de partido único, nacionalización del capital extranjero, entre otras cosas más) para negociar la paz fue llamado por López como una "revolución por contrato". Cambios de fondo, que Colombia no podría aceptar debido a su tradición respetuosa del libre juego democrático.

La constitución de 1991, mal que bien es base de la legislación colombiana. Surgió del pluralismo étnico y político de los constituyentes, los cuales eran de una composición diversa: lideres indígenas, intelectuales, artistas, filósofos, escritores, lideres religiosos de confesiones protestantes y evangélicas, ex guerrilleros, e incluso gente del común, trabajaron para crear una carta magna acorde a las cambiantes necesidades del entrante siglo XXI. Conceptos que antes no se conocían como la acción de tutela, la libertad de culto, el pluripartidismo político y el derecho a la libre protesta surgieron del espíritu de los constituyentes del 91. Los intereses de los grandes partidos, los empresarios, las multinacionales, e incluso de la hasta el momento todopoderosa iglesia católica colombiana no influyeron en lo más mínimo en aquella constitución. Acabaron entonces el concepto de confesionalidad del estado, el estado de sitio, la autoridad omnímoda del presidente de la república, y los "superpoderes presidenciales". Sin embargo, las FARC negaron de tajo el espíritu del 91, escamoteando la carta magna que rige al país, definiéndola como una "constitución inútil, creada por y para los intereses de la burguesía".

Lastimosamente el espíritu de la constitución de 1991 se disuelve con lentitud, ahogándose en el mar de la burocracia y la corrupción, arrancándolo de tajo con reformas que afectan sus cimientos. Solo el tiempo dirá, que tanto del espíritu del 91 siga vivo en los años venideros.

**Capítulo 14: revolución por contrato**

_Soy un respetuoso de la ley, y solo le obedezco a ella. Y Si la ley dicta que se haga el mal, el mal se hará._

_Francisco de Paula Santander._

**la habana, el 5 de diciembre de 2012 por la mañana.**

El día anterior los tres habían arribado a la ciudad caribeña, en medio del mayor hermetismo y confidencialidad posibles. La prensa revoloteaba alrededor de la entrada principal del palacio de convenciones, buscando con avidez desesperada cualquier indicio de noticias en medio de los diálogos, y arañar una de tantas declaraciones que no podían conseguir dado el natural hermetismo con el que se manejaba la información del proceso que se desarrollaba en ese momento al interior de la sala de juntas.

Juan miraba por la ventanilla del auto, mientras estaba acompañado por José. El chico de ojos color miel y cabello castaño intentaba reflexionar como los recientes hechos de los últimos días habían afectado a su hermano en gran medida. Se preocupaba de sobremanera, no quería volver a repetir de nuevo aquella amarga experiencia de días atrás cuando Colombia se quiso lanzar al mar, en medio de su desesperación y angustia.

Las cosas sin embargo, empezaban a tomar un cariz distinto y cada vez más difuso con el paso del tiempo. A pesar del secretismo, se notaba la poca disposición de los negociadores de las FARC en plantear soluciones de fondo al problema del conflicto. Sus propuestas siempre iban en miras a escamotear el sistema en el que se basaba el estado, en sí mismo, la estructura orgánica que mantenía a Juan Pablo con vida y sostén. Coincidían en varias cosas como los severos problemas de desigualdad social, pero sin embargo Iván Márquez no veía más allá de las tesis anacrónicas de Marx, Engels y Lenin. Así como obviamente Humberto de la Calle intentaba redirigir con gran esfuerzo las discusiones hacia los planteamientos originales de la hoja de ruta que se dio a conocer en Hůrdal.

Si los problemas sociales se solucionaban con palabras, él podría avanzar. Sin embargo, Juan Pablo había tenido que pagar un costo muy caro para llegar a la posición en la que estaba en ese momento: a ad portas de ser una potencia en América latina, con el poder decisorio de establecer reglas de juego tal como lo hace Luciano, o Diego.

Los negociadores de las FARC hicieron su ingreso de forma bastante pomposa, abriéndose paso entre la marea de periodistas que siempre revoloteaban alrededor de la entrada principal. Los del gobierno sin embargo, quisieron hacer una entrada más discreta y prudente.

Y sin embargo, Juan Pablo y las naciones observadoras ingresarían un poco más tarde, debido a que no querían llamar en lo más mínimo la atención. Entrarían por un acceso poco frecuentado por la prensa.

—Que empiece entonces el segundo round —exclamó Colombia con ácido sarcasmo al ingresar al salón de conferencias.

Los negociadores de ambas partes se levantaron a la entrada de los cinco países. Las discusiones de la segunda ronda giraban alrededor de la participación de las FARC ya como un movimiento político, que hiciera parte activa del libre proceso democrático. Sin embargo, los negociadores de la guerrilla tenían pretensiones demasiado ambiciosas para el postconflicto.

El tratar algunos temas como la amnistía y el olvido de los crímenes que habían cometido los altos mandos de la guerrilla, era un asunto tal vez demasiado delicado. Y las FARC como movimiento político no tendrían futuro, dado el enquistamiento de la lucha armada, el obvio rechazo de la base popular que estaba cansada ya de tanta guerra y violencia, y evidentemente era necesario el respaldo de base para que se pudiera dar vía libre al proceso de verdad histórica.

Lo estaban intentando de nuevo. En los acuerdos de Casaverde intentaron crear un movimiento político, que pronto empezó a desligarse del ideario marxista de las FARC, para posicionarse en la socialdemocracia. Sin embargo, los sectores de la extrema derecha, el ejercito y el omnímodo poder de la iglesia católica colombiana no veían con buenos ojos a la unión patriótica. Y obviamente, la mano oscura del terrorismo de estado empezó una cacería sin control y sin cuartel contra la UP, aniquilando a sus principales dirigentes. Políticos eminentes como Jaime Pardo Leal, José Antequera Castro, Bernardo Jaramillo Ossa y Manuel Cepeda Vargas cayeron muertos bajo el amparo oscuro de la ultraderecha colombiana y el mismo ejercito.

—es necesario hacer la convocatoria de una asamblea nacional constituyente que garantice la participación libre y democrática del pueblo en el gobierno, y no por medio de gamonales y caciques de rancio abolengo —afirmó airado Iván Márquez en medio de la acalorada discusión.

—¿convocar una constituyente?, no. —terció Humberto de la Calle— el país no está para asambleas constituyentes, y modificar o sustituir la constitución no está contemplado en los diálogos.

—entonces díganos, ¿Qué está contemplado en estos diálogos? —afirmó mordazmente Rodrigo Granda.

—lo que estamos intentando plantearles es la participación de ustedes como un movimiento político con las garantías plenas que la constitución **actual** les da. —afirmó entonces Enrique Santos.

—no son garantías suficientes, lo que queremos solo requiere de una modificación de fondo de la constitución.

—¿queremos? —inquirió mordazmente el colombiano— quieren ustedes, querrá decir. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con cambios a mi constitución.

—el pueblo necesita de más libertades, y no puede seguir supeditado a la voluntad tiránica de unos pocos intereses.

—si, si… los grandes consorcios y las multinacionales. —espetó sarcástico el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda—, cambien el discurso, carajo.

Venezuela decidió entonces intervenir.

—Se un tantico prudente, Juan.

—¿prudente?, recuerda bien mis palabras —masculló el colombiano— buscan una "revolución por contrato1".

Siguieron discutiendo.

—otra cosa de la que queremos hablar es…

—no hablaremos con respecto a los capitales extranjeros, señores —cortó de tajo Humberto de la Calle— no está contemplado en la agenda.

—tampoco es eso, sino la flagrante violación que comete el ejercito a la tregua.

—se les advirtió que el gobierno no aceptará ningún tipo de tregua hasta que no se lleve a cabo el acuerdo para la terminación del conflicto. —afirmó entonces el general Naranjo— las operaciones militares seguirán desarrollándose, como lo es el deber constitucional del ejercito y la policía de defender la institucionalidad y el pueblo.

Se advertía entonces la incomodidad patente entre el guerrillero y el ex militar. Oscar naranjo se había caracterizado por ser uno de los más grandes generales de la policía nacional colombiana, sacándola del relativo atraso en el que había estado durante años, y llevándola a niveles tan insospechados, que prácticamente podían codearse de tu a tu con Scotland Yard. De una institución ineficaz y ruinosa, acabada por el azote de la guerrilla, pasó a ser uno de los cuerpos policiales más avanzados del continente.

La tregua era uno de los puntos en los que más roces habían entre ambas partes. Los golpes se habían vuelto más duros y contundentes con el paso de los días, los hostigamientos sin embargo, seguían con más ahínco. La tan cacareada "tregua unilateral" que había sido usada como una ultima carta para poder ejercer presión ante la comunidad internacional, a su obvio favor, no había servido de absolutamente nada. Había dejado en claro que "negociarían en medio de las balas", y aunque el mundo no viese semejante negociación como correcta, era necesario seguir con la contundente lucha armada contra el narcotráfico y el terrorismo. El precedente de San Vicente del Caguán, como una sombra eterna, era un patente recordatorio de la mutua desconfianza a la que ambas partes habían llegado, y que en fin de cuentas, había servido como un ejemplo de lo que no se debía hacer para un futuro proceso.

Todavía no era el momento para que llegaran a un cese total de las hostilidades.

—podemos declarar un pequeño receso, es momento de que reposemos un poco —afirmó entonces Frank Pearl.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa. El receso duraría media hora, perfecta ocasión para poder tomar un bocadillo, reponer fuerzas, o salir del bochornoso tedio de aquellas negociaciones.

Era patente entonces el cariz de desgaste a la que ambas partes empezaban a llegar. Juan no podía seguir en la marcha de aquellos diálogos, tenía que estar al pendiente de otros asuntos de vital importancia en casa, tarde o temprano tendría que dejar su puesto en la mesa de diálogos y concentrarse en asuntos de una importancia mayor. Las cosas estaba planteadas de tal forma que los diálogos inevitablemente tendrían que regirse de acuerdo a una agenda prestablecida, si intentaban salirse de los planteamientos de Hůrdal, sencillamente perderían la poca credibilidad internacional que habían empezado a conseguir.

Santos le había dicho que "todo dependía de la voluntad de ellos". Y sin embargo, Iván Márquez en Hůrdal había dicho que "no se conseguiría una paz express". El proceso estaba contemplado para que pudiese terminar en noviembre del año próximo, más sin embargo no podían intentar evitar que las FARC volvieran a la misma estratagema de hacer dilaciones a su favor, empezando discusiones inútiles sobre los sistemas actuales de libre mercado, cuestionando las obvias bases del estado social de derecho. Fue sabio en todo sentido restringir los movimientos de la comisión guerrillera a solo Noruega y Cuba para evitar que hicieran una agenda diplomática favorable a sus intereses políticos, pues uno de los errores más grandes del proceso anterior fue el de concederles salvoconductos con todas las plenas garantías, por lo que el respaldo de base que les faltaba en el país, lo conseguían a la perfección en el extranjero.

Cacareaban de ser los "defensores de la soberanía nacional", mientras vendían su ideario político entre jóvenes ingenuos de las universidades europeas. ¿Cómo un movimiento armado que dice pelear por "la libertad del pueblo colombiano de la opresión y la tiranía" intenta buscar su respaldo de base en el exterior?, solo lo hace una guerrilla que ya ha perdido toda credibilidad entre los suyos.

—dudo mucho que la gente acepte a Iván Márquez en el senado —resopló de tristeza el colombiano.

José solo sonrió de forma sarcástica.

—si, pero debes de tener en cuenta que no sería la primer vez que un criminal entra a tu congreso como si nada.

—no me recuerdes ese día.

El escándalo de la parapolítica aun no surgía en esa época, y en ese momento los principales jefes paramilitares habían ingresado al congreso, en medio de una atronadora ovación de los senadores y representantes. La consumación de aquella infiltración suprema de los paramilitares en el congreso fue con la visita de los altos mandos paramilitares al senado2. Y a partir de allí, empezaron a desentrañarse varias alianzas oscuras entre políticos y movimientos al margen de la ley, a tal punto de dejar al proceso 8.000 como un simple paseo por el parque. Hasta el momento no se ha descubierto el nivel real de tan oscuras alianzas, en las cuales muchos de los senadores en ese momento le vendieron el alma al diablo.

—sin embargo, el rechazo ha sido unánime en cuanto a las FARC, ¿no lo demostró la marcha del 4 de febrero?3

—si, pero ellos ven eso como un "gesto de presión de la oligarquía y la gran prensa".

—ha, no me hagan reír.

El receso había entonces terminado. Todos regresaron a la sala de conferencias, siguiendo con la discusión.

—insistimos entonces en la convocatoria de la constituyente.

—se dijo que no —espetó Humberto de la Calle con algo de irritación— la constitución funciona bien y ya no podemos permitir reformas de fondo que afecten el sentido original de la carta.

—el hecho está en que esa carta solo intervinieron unos pocos. —terció entonces Andrés parís, otro de los negociadores de la contraparte.

—¿solo unos pocos? —contestó irritado el ex vicepresidente— yo fui constituyente en el 91, y en mi vida no vi tanto pluralismo político como el que había en esa asamblea. Así que no puede usted aseverar que eran unos pocos, porque en realidad mientras ustedes se dedicaban a atacar poblados y matar personas que no tenían nada que ver con el conflicto, nosotros trabajábamos por garantizar un futuro para el país.

Juan no podía sentir algo de creciente irritación frente a aquellas afirmaciones. La constitución de 1991, mal que bien era una carta fundacional de derechos que intentaba subsanar errores históricos de la constitución de 1886, hasta ese momento vigente.

—si desean entonces establecer alguna de sus "reformas" por las que tanto luchan, deberán de hacer dejación de las armas y establecerse como un partido político, para que entren entonces al libre juego democrático.

—si, y harían lo mismo que hicieron con el M-19, ¿o no es verdad?

—lo del M-19 es diferente —cortó de tajo Colombia— el M-19 no tenía otra alternativa que negociar. Después de la toma del palacio no podían tomar otro camino, no podían derramar más sangre, mientras el hijo de *censurado* de Pablo Escobar nos daba una guerra sin cuartel, no pidieron amnistías, no pidieron nada.

—pero sin embargo, el estado acalló a Pizarro. —aseveró Rodrigo Granda— con balas, por supuesto.

—no fui yo —respondió al borde de la ira la nación. —así como no me pueden culpar por las muertes de Jaramillo, de Pardo Leal, de Antequera y de Cepeda.

—es su culpa, señor Botero —intervino Iván Márquez a modo de reto— es usted, que representa a un estado tirano y déspota, a una oligarquía ambiciosa que lo único que hace es oprimir a la gente de común ahogándola en impuestos para una guerra sin cuartel que se ceba con saña en los campesinos inocentes. Usted, es el único culpable de que se prolongue todo esto, señor, con su eterna política guerrerista y retrógrada, creyendo que las ideas solo se acallan con las balas infames de los sicarios a sueldo que existen en las mal denominadas "fuerzas del orden".

Estaba apunto de perder los estribos. No era la primer vez, pero el negociador plenipotenciario de la guerrilla había dado en el clavo preciso.

—déjese de retórica barata, señor Márquez. —espetó de forma fría el colombiano de ojos color esmeralda, mientras miraba de forma macabra y asesina al guerrillero— porque si viene a buscar culpables, yo no soy el único que tiene manchadas las manos con sangre.

Dicho esto, se retira de forma intempestiva del salón.

1 Ya había explicado el concepto, pero sin embargo vale explicarlo con mayor detenimiento. En las negociaciones de 1999-2002 se desarrollaron diferentes mesas temáticas que discutían cada uno de los problemas de fondo de la realidad nacional en todo los ámbitos. Las discusiones, claro está, no llegaban a ninguna parte debido a la inherente tozudez de ambas partes. Las FARC intentaban en ese momento acceder al poder, legitimar su lucha armada, conseguir de una forma u otra el perdido reconocimiento político, e implantar un sistema socialista que en la práctica era inviable. Alfonso López Michelsen (QEPD) afirmó que Pastrana solo conseguirían firmar la paz si aceptaba una "revolución por contrato". La inviabilidad de todas aquellas reformas fútiles, (eran inaplicables debido al inevitable giro que se había dado a la economía de libre mercado en el país) y también las estériles discusiones llevaron a que todo cesara en 2002. El concepto de "revolución por contrato" sin embargo, se acuño para este proceso, debido a que la mesa negociadora de las FARC intentan volver a repetir el esquema de san Vicente del Caguán, más sin embargo, la agenda planteada no permite discusiones de fondo, que quizás se puedan desarrollar en el postconflicto.

2 Alude al escándalo de la **parapolítica**. El poco prestigio del senado se derribó con el destape de las relaciones entre políticos y paramilitares. 35 senadores y 26 representantes a la cámara, e incontable cantidad de diputados, alcaldes, gobernadores y concejales fueron entonces investigados y detenidos por su colaboración activa con las AUC. El caso se tornó tan grave que incluso se habla de seis personalidades del país, que prácticamente eran el estado mayor en la sombra de las autodefensas. Estos "seis notables" no se han identificado aun, aunque se sospecha que uno de los notables era el arzobispo de Cali, monseñor Isaías Duarte Cancino.

3 Había mencionado ya la marcha "un millón de voces contra las FARC". Sin embargo, las FARC intentaron desestimar este rechazo del pueblo, alegando que era una "manipulación mediática de la gran prensa". Sin embargo, con el espaldarazo de los jefes paramilitares, el ideario de la jornada del 4 de febrero del 2008 se vio ensombrecido por la injerencia de estos. La marcha del 26 de abril de ese mismo año, en conmemoración de las victimas de estado, también pasó por problemas similares. Debido a esto, el boom de las grandes movilizaciones por la paz cesó por completo en 4 de febrero, y hasta este momento no se ha vuelto a hacer marchas de este tipo por la razón antes mencionada.


	16. interludio de navidad

**Nota especial:**

Este es una especie de gaiden, relacionado con las fiestas de navidad. Les daremos entonces un pequeño descanso a los personajes, para que disfruten las fiestas navideñas, las cuales se estarán celebrando en estos días (si es que el mundo no se ha acabado como lo dicen los mayas). Harán aparición muchos de los personajes de Latin Hetalia, y uno que otro OC que aparezca por ahí, además de los personajes canon.

Una tradición muy arraigada en Colombia, y que da inicio a las fiestas navideñas en mi país es la "noche de las velitas", el 7 de diciembre. Esta noche en especial, se encienden veladoras y faroles en las calles de la mayor parte de las ciudades del país. Esta tradición, amparada en la arraigada fe católica del pueblo colombiano, pretende "iluminar el camino" a la sagrada familia, y en especial a la virgen, en su camino a Belén. Tiene una similitud especial con la "noche de santa lucía", una tradición navideña noruega en la que las familias encienden velas en el marco de las ventanas, o en su defecto salen afuera con las "coronas de luces", unas coronas adornadas de flores, con veladoras encendidas a su alrededor.

Disfruten entonces de este pequeño especial, y que todos ustedes tengan unas felices fiestas.

**Capítulo 16: y en la tierra paz a todos…**

**La Habana, el 7 de diciembre por la tarde...**

La tradición de la noche de las velitas era de importancia en el calendario navideño colombiano. Y Juan, debido a esto, y sin importar si estaba en ese momento en la Habana, negociando entre la guerrilla y el gobierno, la celebraría con todo el rigor posible. Sin embargo, las nuevas tensiones en la sala de negociaciones advertían una distancia insalvable, amén de las extrañas ambigüedades en las que estaban incurriendo los negociadores de las FARC con respecto a los secuestrados hacían algo "inoportuna" la celebración del tradicional alumbrado navideño.

Iván Márquez intentó tender una cortina de humo, cuando los negociadores del gobierno pidieron claridad con respecto a este tema. Se sabía que aun habían oficiales desaparecidos en acción, de los cuales se suponía que estaban bajo custodia de las FARC o del ELN. Por supuesto, exigieron entonces la "claridad" acerca de los "8.000 presos de guerra, políticos y de conciencia" que aun habían en cárceles colombianas. El asunto estaba en que Juan era respetuoso de las libertades democráticas consagradas en la constitución, y tales "presos de conciencia" no eran más que guerrilleros que a fin de cuentas habían sido arrestados en flagrancia, y que purgaban crímenes comprobados de todo tipo e índole. El imposible jurídico de la excarcelación de simón trinidad, ya que Alfred volvió de nuevo a reiterar su rechazo frente a la liberación del cabecilla guerrillero, era otro de esos molestos puntos. Y agregado a esto, la acrecentada tensión que se advertía con Rodrigo, debido a que Juan no podía sencillamente levantar el dedo del renglón, y no deseaba ceder ante nada con respecto al fallo de la corte.

Muchos problemas, muchas discusiones. En recientes días habían pasado demasiadas cosas, en las cuales no quería pensar en ese preciso momento.

—Chicos, ayúdenme para lo de esta noche.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió entonces el cubano con algo de interés.

—hoy comienzan los alumbrados, así que hay que celebrar como es debido el inicio de la temporada.

Había mandado a traer una considerable cantidad de faroles con que adornar el exterior de la casa. Le había pedido obviamente el correspondiente permiso a su anfitrión, el cual no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Podría estar por fuera, pero deseaba sentirse en ese momento en casa aunque fuera esa vez, olvidar al menos un rato los tediosos días de negociaciones, las constantes reclamaciones, los contrapunteos constantes.

Sencillamente no quería pensar de nuevo en la falsa dialéctica de Iván Márquez, que en medio de palabras floridas y pomposas buscaba en todo momento llamar la atención de la prensa. La grandilocuencia exagerada del jefe negociador de las FARC, contrastaba con la mesura y pragmatismo de Humberto de La Calle.

—¿Qué rayos hacen? —inquirió el noruego con algo de perplejidad, al ver los enormes faroles en forma de figuras religiosas de diferentes tipos.

—quiero aunque sea por hoy sentirme en casa —afirmó el colombiano con algo de lozanía.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Juan Pablo había mostrado mucho empeño en decorar hasta el mínimo rincón de la casa con algo de decoración navideña. Carlos dejó que Juan Pablo se encargara del pesebre, (al cual le puso burro y buey, por más que el papa dijera que no los habían en el pesebre) pero no le permitió que pusiera un árbol navideño debido a que lo consideraba "demasiado del gringo".1

—bastante tengo con los faroles —exclamó el cubano.

Sacaron una parrilla para asar carne, ubicándola en la playa, armaron una fogata, colgaron los faroles alrededor de la casa del cubano, en el jardín de este, en el frente de la puerta principal, también en la extensión de playa. El atardecer se cernía entonces sobre el océano, con sus tonos rojizos y naranjas, dando inicio a la matinal noche de ese día en especial.

Juan Pablo empezó encender cada uno de los faroles, con cuidado. Las figuras empezaron a iluminarse en diferentes colores, que se realzaban con la luz de la vela en su interior. José y Manuel le ayudaron, mientras el interior de la casa permanecía en penumbras. A pesar de ser la única casa que contaba con faroles encendidos, Juan se sentía al menos en su propia casa.

Lukas sin embargo, recordó las noches del 16 de diciembre. Tenía una tradición similar, y en cierto modo, le invadía la nostalgia al ver los faroles encendidos. En la noche de santa lucia, solía encender velas en el marco de las ventanas de su apartamento como una tradición para orientar a los seres queridos a su destino. Y obviamente a veces Sören lograba llegar a su casa, pasaban la noche al calor de la chimenea, y de cuando en cuando pasaban juntos esa festividad bebiendo Reihersølm, recordando épocas pasadas. A veces las cosas llegaban a otro nivel, un poco más… "caliente", quizás por el aguardiente. Pero sin embargo, aquellos faroles extrañamente lo hacían sentir cerca de Sören.

Por más que lo negara, extrañaba a ese soberano idiota. Extrañaba su sonrisa arrogante, sus tonterías, el calor de su robusto pecho al abrazarlo, su dorado y revuelto cabello iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea de su apartamento, sus ojos azules tan confiados y tan extrañamente magnéticos para el.

—Juan… ¿puedo ayudarte con los faroles?

—claro, adelante. —exclamó el colombiano alegre.

Entonces empezó a ayudar.

—sabes, en mi casa tengo una tradición similar —exclamó el noruego— suelo a veces encender veladoras en el marco de mis ventanas.

—adivino, el 8 de diciembre…

—no, es el 16. —afirmó el noruego— con las veladoras orientamos a santa lucía a su camino.

—lo mismo hacemos en mi casa —responde el colombiano— la virgen pasa por las calles, orientada por las luces. O eso dice la gente.

Noruega entonces sonrió. A veces las tradiciones navideñas de otros países tenían similitudes, algo extrañas, pero a su modo de ver eran expresiones del sentido original del festejo, lejos de la comercialización banal a la que había llegado a convertirse, cortesía de Alfred Jones.

—por cada vela que enciendes, tienes que pedir un deseo. —dijo entonces Colombia— dime, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en tu corazón?

—que todo esto se solucione de una vez —contestó con sequedad el país escandinavo.

—me estás mintiendo.

Encendió el farol y lo colgó del balcón de la playa.

—pido por el. Porque al menos reaccione frente a lo que te sucede, y también para poderlo volver a ver.

Era extraño. No podía negar que extrañaba al maldito danés idiota, por más que lo negara. Lo deseaba con ardor, a pesar de la fría inexpresividad a la que había llegado a tratarlo. En su interior, tenía el ardoroso capricho de tenerlo cerca. Pero sin embargo, había una parte de él que lo deseaba ver muerto. Era extraño, pero como todas las cosas del noruego, era tal vez demasiado caprichosa su relación de amor-odio hacia el reino de Dinamarca.

Sin embargo, en medio de la noche, alcanzó a divisar una figura extrañamente distinguible para el nórdico de ojos purpura. El mismo cabello revuelto, los ojos color azul, la sonrisa arrogante y confiada.

—¿no comenzarían sin mi grandiosa presencia?, a veces al rey de norte le gusta acompañar a los plebeyos en sus fiestas…

Era Dinamarca.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

—idea de Manuel —respondió el colombiano a la defensiva.

Y sin embargo, Juan Pablo sintió sorpresivamente una mano a sus espaldas. La distinguía al tacto con facilidad, no era nueva para el, pero esa calidez extraña le satisfacía un poco, en medio del vacío desolador en el que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

—¿haciendo de Celestino? —inquirió el venezolano a sus espaldas.

—puede decirse que sí —respondió entonces el colombiano.

El chico de cabello castaño abrazó al de cabello negro azabache por su espalda. Después de tantos años, parecía que sus lazos de hermandad se hubieran estrechado cada vez más. Su relación tan cercana, no se rompía ante los reproches y celos mutuos que tenían de sus respectivas amistades (Alfred e Iván). Con el paso de los años, esas nimias riñas no los separaban, sino que los unían cada vez más y más, haciendo que el uno dependiera del otro en todo sentido.

Amor, dulce amor, podían decir que su relación era ilícita por el sencillo hecho de que eran hermanos, habían sido criados juntos en casa de Antonio, habían luchado juntos en su contra, habían convivido durante muchos años. En américa latina no se les podía entonces concebir separados el uno del otro, así tuviesen compromisos aparte, novias, o amigos diferentes, siempre existiría ese lazo eterno e indisoluble.

—creo que deberías encender unas cuantas velas —dijo el colombiano.

Las luces de los faroles se proyectaban en las paredes de la casa del cubano. Aun quedaban velas por encender.

—sabes, creo que lo mejor es hacerlo juntos —afirmó el venezolano.

Y dicho y hecho, lo hicieron.

—¿Qué deseos pediste?

—tu los conoces bien.

Se conocían después de tantos años, que prácticamente sabían lo que pensaban el uno del otro. Podían pasar mil cosas, mil mandatarios podrían enfrentarlos pero esos lazos eternos de hermandad y amor prohibido no podrían romperse.

Por unos instantes, se sintieron niños. Recordando el feliz pasado, cuando Antonio les enseñó aquella antiquísima tradición, las luces, los faroles, los deseos que se pedían por cada vela encendida, la luz de las velas que se proyectaba en medio de la noche, alrededor de los pasillos de la casa de su tutor en Sevilla.

—sabes, a veces me pregunto que pensará Antonio de la relación en la que estamos metidos… —inquirió el venezolano.

—no sé. —respondió el colombiano— pero no es asunto de él, si lo nuestro se sabe.

Por un momento, en esa noche, quería olvidar las negociaciones, los insistentes cruces entre los negociadores de ambas partes, las constantes reclamaciones de parte y parte.

Era diciembre. Y esas fechas se caracterizaban por ser días de reconciliación y unión fraternal. Y aunque estuviera en casa, Rodrigo estuviera como un vulgar buitre pendiente de su presa, y todo fuera un completo desastre con la despenalización parcial que había hecho Alfred en algunos de sus estados, no podía dejar de celebrar.

1 A pesar de que Cuba es un estado socialista, el 25 de diciembre es festivo oficial. En 1997, con el advenimiento de la visita del papa Juan Pablo II, el gobierno castrista volvió a declarar las fechas de navidad como festivo nacional, en un gesto de buena voluntad ante la iglesia católica cubana y con motivo de la visita papal, que se desarrollaría en el año siguiente.


	17. dilaciones, aplazamientos y retrasos

**Fe de erratas:**

Tengo que subsanar un pequeño errorcillo que cometí en la redacción del capítulo 15. La pagina de los diálogos es www. Mesa de conversaciones. Org. Co. (juntar espacios).

**Una nota tal vez, demasiado breve:**

Seré breve, conciso y germano con esto: POLEMICA. Los actuales diálogos pueden volver a incurrir en nuevas dilaciones y prolongaciones. Este capítulo simplemente será una acotación sobre las recientes declaraciones de ambas partes, y todas las ultimas noticias al respecto.

Próximamente, un segundo Interludio de navidad. Y espero que los diálogos se desarrollen con fluidez, para así llegar al fin de esta historia. (Pues solo daré conclusión a este proyecto al termino de las negociaciones, sea cual sea su resultado).

**Capítulo 16: dilaciones, aplazamientos e inconsistencias.**

(una larga y amarga historia sobre un lugar de fantasía absurda llamado "zona de despeje")

**La Habana, 9 de diciembre de 2012.**

Era notoria la tensión ente las partes negociadoras por los últimos hechos que conllevaban el desarrollo de las negociaciones. Todo se había establecido para que la agenda de Hůrdal se cumpliera de acuerdo a lo establecido. Sin embargo, las descontroladas declaraciones de los principales negociadores de las FARC entorpecían de una forma algo notoria el desarrollo de la agenda de diálogos.

Juan había advertido obviamente aquellas insalvables tensiones. Las declaraciones cada vez más confusas de Marcos Calarcá que afirmaban sin ningún tipo de remordimiento que las negociaciones podrían durar "tres meses o tres años", agregado a la parte de inclusión del acuerdo general en el marco constitucional, como si se estuviera haciendo un acuerdo con un estado soberano.

Las negociaciones en ese momento no estaban en el mejor momento, dado que José no se encontraba. Había tenido que viajar de regreso a Caracas debido al agravamiento de la situación de su presidente, por lo que era imperativa su presencia en su hogar. Eso, y agregado a las crecientes declaraciones incómodas hacían que los diálogos se empezaran a entorpecer de forma algo inconsistente, debido a la insistencia de traer a colación temas que no eran de relevancia como la tregua bilateral, la liberación de simón trinidad, y el fantasma patente del canje de prisioneros.

—dios, estoy exhausto.

Se encontraba en los jardines interiores del palacio de convenciones, en medio de uno de los pocos recesos que había conseguido. Colombia leía entonces con manifiesta preocupación que el sexto frente de las FARC había logrado conseguir misiles antiaéreos tipo SAM 7, de fabricación rusa. Y eso prácticamente ponía las cosas a otro nivel en cuanto a las operaciones estratégicas que estaba desarrollando en ese momento. Era como si estuviera pisando hielo demasiado quebradizo, del cual no podía fiarse y que podría romperse en cualquier instante.

—¿así de mal están las cosas? —inquirió Noruega con algo de preocupación.

—así de mal Luke. —contestó Colombia con algo de preocupación, se notaba el sudor frío en su frente— creen que cedí por el sencillo hecho de que ya no podía sostener la guerra, pero están en esa mesa porque no tienen otra opción.

—pero es incorrecto seguir negociando en medio de las operaciones, deberías…

—no pienso cesar las operaciones. —espetó el colombiano cortante— y en especial después de lo que acaba de encontrar el ejercito en el cauca.

Le pasó la Tablet al nórdico. Y este quedó helado de espanto al ver las fotos de los misiles confiscados.

—Al-Qaeda y ETA usaban ese tipo de misiles antiaéreos durante los 90 y principios del 2000. Son de fabricación rusa, por lo que deduzco que debieron de comprarlo en el mercado negro de Europa oriental.

—supongo que estás sospechando de Iván. —afirmó cautelosamente el nórdico

Se notó la incomodidad del colombiano. Era evidente que no le agradaba en lo personal el enorme euroasiático, pero sus relaciones diplomáticas marchaban a las mil maravillas. Era raro, pero a fin de cuentas sus relaciones con Iván Braginski era mejor manejarlas así: de forma fría, pero cortés y formal.

—es evidente —respondió entonces el colombiano— si no es Iván, debe de ser algún oficial corrupto del ejercito ruso que está traficando con armas. Ya le pasé unos cuantos datos a inteligencia y a Alfred para ver en que me pueden colaborar con esto.

Sin embargo, era difícil poder confiar en alguien, en medio de aquella turbiedad, y poca claridad que estaba empezando a tenderse en las negociaciones.

—si deseas podemos-…

—entre menos gente sepa de esto, mejor. —contestó entonces el colombiano de forma seria y cortante. —no quisiera que con lo que hemos descubierto, las FARC empiecen a meterle leña al fuego diciendo que esas armas fueron sembradas, y que le pertenecen en realidad al ejercito nacional.

Terminó el receso. Todos entonces ingresaron de nuevo a la sala de conferencias, en donde siguieron en medio de las discusiones. Sin embargo, se preocupaba por la situación que estaba tornándose cada vez más turbia en Venezuela con el estado de salud del presidente Chávez, cuyos delegados eran patentes actores y partícipes de las conversaciones. Los cambios empezaban a desarrollarse en forma precipitada y desbocada, el grave precedente en la corte internacional de justicia y su retiro del pacto de Bogotá, lo tenían de un genio algo susceptible. Se había vuelto pesimista, algo depresivo y melancólico. Por un momento sentía que tanto esfuerzo, tanto empeño y perseverancia en cambiar la imagen que se había forjado de el desde hacía ya tiempo, y que estaba arraigada en la conciencia de sus demás colegas, no había servido de nada. Sentía que regresaba entonces a 1990, a aquel lamentable y perverso inicio de década tan lleno de sangre, aquellos años en los que estaba en su mayor estado de postración y debilidad, aislado del mundo debido al infame ostracismo del narcotráfico y el virulento conflicto armado que seguía con sus más violentos bríos.

La luz de la tarde advertía el insalvable bochorno de la sala de conferencias, en donde todos estaban reunidos. Los reiterativos cruces verbales eran constantes, mientras Juan los miraba en forma impasible. Su tarea en ese momento era recibir la mayor cantidad posible de propuestas que les habían hecho llegar las comisiones de paz del senado y la cámara, además de las peticiones de las victimas, que fueron entregadas directamente a José, Carlos y Lukas (o para ser más específicos a sus embajadores) para que se les incluyera en el proceso.

La noche anterior había analizado detenidamente todas las propuestas que habían sido recibidas por la pagina web de la mesa de diálogos. Eran de todo tipo y clase, algunas trascendentes y viables en la practica, otras disparatadas en extremo. Sopesó una por una de forma concienzuda, tomándose el tiempo para analizarlas con detenimiento.

Le interesó levemente una, que podía ser tomada en consideración. La propuesta de un referendo consultivo1 para definir el estatus político de las FARC era en cierto modo lo más cercano a una propuesta medio sensata. Y así de ese tipo, habían propuestas del mismo tenor, en las cuales obviamente se hacía eco del sentir de la ciudadanía, del colombiano del común que a fin de cuentas siempre salía afectado por la incesante guerra.

No existían entonces bandos en aquella contienda. No eran buenos, o malos, no podían entrar entonces las FARC a decir que aquellas proposiciones eran simplemente el "deseo infame de la burguesía de mantener el statu quo". Esas propuestas mal que bien eran los ecos de la voz del pueblo, que siempre había sido desoída por ambas partes. El estado por lo general era un entresijo de inhumanos burócratas y políticos corruptos que acababan con enorme obviedad los servicios básicos. Las FARC y los demás movimientos insurgentes hacían su aporte sembrando el terror y el miedo entre los campesinos, forzando a estos a la siembra de cultivos ilícitos, para el sostenimiento de la guerra, mientras hacían también obvia destrucción del patrimonio ancestral de los campesinos que por generaciones vivían de la tierra. El despojo agrario del que alegaban ser "victimas" no era más que un simple pretexto para intentar reafirmar su lucha hueca y estéril. Hůrdal simplemente mostró esa anquilosada intransigencia guerrerista que no tenía atisbos de buscar la reconciliación y la concordia, y sin embargo, solo incitaba a la discordia y la perpetuidad de una lucha fratricida que siempre cobraba sus muertos en considerables cuotas.

Ambas partes tenían que entender que no podían seguir viviendo en una burbuja. La realidad había cambiado exponencialmente con los años, todo era distinto a 1964, a 1989, al 2002. Los progresos eran evidentes en todos los sentidos, se intentaba en todo momento cerrar la brecha social que por años se había abierto y que perpetuada por todos los actores del conflicto, garantizaba la eterna guerra. Colombia entonces surgía como un faro de progreso y avance, en medio de la debacle europea, la decadencia norteamericana, el ascenso paulatino de oriente. Juan prácticamente era actor y participe de los cambios geopolíticos de Suramérica, al margen del anárquico socialismo chavista, el ascenso de Rafael Correa como nuevo líder de la "revolución socialista latinoamericana", la respuesta de la mas rancia ultraderecha liderada por Sebastián Piñera, Porfirio Lobo y Laura Chinchilla, y los intentos del ala moderada por evitar que se desatara un pandemonio de épicas proporciones, tal caso de Juan Manuel Santos y Dilma Rousself.

Nada estaba ajustado a la realidad en medio de las negociaciones. Juan Pablo intentó reflexionar: ¿valía la pena ponerse del lado de alguna de aquellas posturas?. No podía volver entonces a recurrir a los extremos de aceptar a un presidente militar como lo había hecho hacía ya más de sesenta años, en medio de una anarquía sangrienta sin ton ni son. Era más que comprobado que las FARC no podrían acceder a su fantasía de un irreal y demasiado utópico estado socialista, era más que comprobado eso: 1999 había sido su año de mayor fuerza, alzándose como una guerrilla poderosa que estaba a punto de poner de rodillas a la institucionalidad colombiana. Luego, siguió aquel gesto desafiante de Manuel Marulanda de no asistir a la apertura de los diálogos, y que preludió obviamente el fracaso de las conversaciones. Con ese gesto se demostró la "enorme voluntad" que la guerrilla tenía para iniciar un dialogo. Juan recordaba con desagrado ese día, y los subsiguientes.

Era extraño para el ver como soldados y guerrilleros habían formado una especie de anillo conjunto de seguridad para resguardar a los negociadores. Posteriormente se enteró muchos años después la estrategia fría y disparatada que tenía planeada el estado mayor de las FARC. Un golpe de estado sangriento, que dejaría en pañales a cualquier toma del poder, y que implicaba la ejecución a sangre fría de Pastrana y su gabinete, amén de una operación que se encargaría de tomar el congreso por la fuerza, disolver las cámaras, revocar la constitución e implantar una "transición hacia un estado socialista". Y de haberse hecho, se hubiera agudizado el conflicto a tal punto de convertirse en una sangrienta y horrible guerra civil.

Pero no sucedió. Los tres años de dilaciones, falsas promesas de ambas partes, ataques y atentados, secuestros masivos, asesinatos y mutilaciones se desarrollaron, enquistándose el conflicto a alcances demasiado insospechados. Surgía entonces la figura imponente de Álvaro Uribe Vélez, imbuido en una extraña aura de salvador y aguerrido político que conseguiría la "Pax Romana" para Colombia. Una paz por las armas.

El fracaso de los diálogos demostró la patente debilidad del gobierno, y la ingenuidad de Juan. Entregó todas sus fuerzas a ese proceso, y solo le llevó frustraciones, fracasos y desengaños. Uribe entonces logró alzarse con el triunfo en las elecciones, en una arrasadora campaña presidencial en la que prácticamente dejó patente que no se podía dejar irrestrictamente que la guerrilla siguiera delinquiendo. La fiereza con que empezó la persecución a las FARC fue de una forma inusitadamente salvaje, desenfrenada y despiadada. No existía entonces en Álvaro Uribe la palabra misericordia en su vocabulario.

8 años. Fueron 8 años en los que su presidente hizo y deshizo a su antojo combatiendo como cruzado de tiempos medievales a las guerrillas, y con obviedades propias a los movimientos de oposición. Acalló a sus opositores políticos por medio de balas, o amenazas. Empezaron entonces a entretejerse alianzas siniestras entre paramilitares y altos políticos que ofrecieron sus almas al mejor postor. La corrupción se acrecentó a unos limites obscenos, así como los escándalos. Su administración, aunque eficiente en el aspecto militar, fue demasiado turbia en los otros sentidos.

No podía entonces admitir que Uribe siguiera en el poder. Él era como los insecticidas: podía servir con perfección para las plagas, pero en exceso podía ser realmente perjudicial. Con el, el mito de la invulnerabilidad de los grandes lideres del secretariado se había derribado, demostrando la más patente y obvia debilidad de la guerrilla, la cual ya no era tan poderosa e influyente. Y sin embargo, las bandas criminales empezaron a pulular en todo el país, después del turbio y extraño proceso de desmovilización masiva de los paramilitares.

Nunca le podría perdonar Juan Pablo a su ex presidente que hubiese permitido la intromisión de los paramilitares al senado. Al recordar ese día, sintió unos espantosos escalofríos, al ver como el congreso en pleno los recibía con una estruendosa ovación, olvidando los espantosos crímenes sin nombre que habían cometido durante esos negros y turbios años.

No podía volver a permitir de nuevo ese tipo de infamia. Un insulto tan directo hacia las víctimas de los paramilitares, a los muertos que habían caído por ordenes de Carlos Castaño, de Jorge 40, de Monoleche, de Diego Vecino, y de otros tantos infames asesinos que amparados bajo el abrigo de militares, políticos e incluso altos eclesiásticos asesinaban con saña fría a la población civil por el simple y enfermo capricho de matar.

Si Iván Márquez ponía un pie en el senado sin reconocer sus crímenes, sería una infamia imperdonable. Si Rodrigo Granda, se levantaba en el estrado del salón elíptico, intentando dirigirse a los senadores hablando del "establecimiento de una nueva nación, en donde imperara la libre democracia", sería una farsa y una total falta de respeto hacia las incontables victimas del yugo del terror de sus "compañeros en armas". Si Jesús Santrich, en medio de aquella verborrea nauseabunda y anacrónica intentaba justificar los crímenes sin nombre y sin justificación de la guerrilla, sería una falacia descomunal, y una ceguedad inconmensurable.

Ya no podían permitirse más dilaciones. No podía permitir entonces más aplazamientos, ni retrasos. Todo tendría que solucionarse de una vez, y para siempre, sin ambigüedades políticas, sin manipulaciones retóricas, sin ningún tipo de discusiones ideológicas estériles y superfluas que no llegaban a ningún punto o conclusión.

Solo se podía permitir un objetivo: Acabar con la matanza.

Lo demás, era simplemente superflua cháchara.

1 Esta fue mi propuesta a la mesa de diálogos para el postconflicto: el pueblo tiene el poder soberano de decidir si las FARC pueden o no ingresar al espectro político colombiano. Los crímenes que han cometido son demasiado reprochables para admitirlos como actores políticos en la democracia colombiana, más sin embargo es _**necesario**_. Aunque peores criminales han entrado al senado de Colombia bajo el amparo de partidos políticos (liberales y conservadores), amén de que ciertos "padres de la patria" han cometido crímenes sin nombre alguno (ejemplo de esto es senador caldense Ferney Tapasco, uno de los pocos senadores que tiene el dudoso honor de ser el primero en ser investigado como actor intelectual del periodista del diario _la patria_ Andrés Sierra), no se puede seguir tolerando esto. Por tanto, es necesario que después de que se firme el acuerdo final, el pueblo sea llamado a las urnas para que ratifique o rechace la entrada de las FARC como una plataforma política establecida, o si no tiene derecho alguno a hacerlo. Decía Gaitán: "el pueblo es superior a sus dirigentes", por lo que si entran a rechazar la voluntad del pueblo, obviamente irían en contravía de sus propios lineamientos.


	18. Las energias se esfuman

**Nota del autor:**

En recientes días se han develado una serie de encuestas en donde el optimismo de la población ha bajado de forma bastante considerable. Eso, y agregado a los escándalos que han surgido en recientes días, amén de la poca confianza que se siente con respecto a los diálogos, agregado al hecho del fallo de la corte, ha dejado a Colombia por así decirlo "bajo de moral".

No siendo más, los dejo con este capítulo. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 17: las energías se esfuman, las esperanzas se acaban.**

**La Habana, el 13 de diciembre por la mañana…**

Juan se levantaba con natural desgana ese día. Ese diciembre en especial tendría que pasar por mucho, estar al pendiente. La "tregua" que habían propuesto los negociadores de la guerrilla eran más que simples y vacías palabras. Los combates se desarrollaban con el mismo monótono ritmo de antes, aunque con mayores bríos, después de que se conociera la existencia de los misiles SAM 7. Las contradicciones entre los hechos y los planteamientos no eran las mejores, pero cada vez se ponía en evidencia la nula voluntad de poder solucionar los problemas de fondo. La eterna discusión política que intentaban plantear los negociadores de la guerrilla se había enquistado en cierto modo durante el proceso, más sin embargo, todo parecía estancarse.

No avanzaban ni para adelante, ni para atrás. Seguían entonces en aquellos mismos paradigmas y disyuntivas inútiles de sistemas políticos e ideológicos. La discusión eterna de cual sistema era el más conveniente, el mejor.

No podía replantearse a sí mismo como un estado enteramente socialista, con los lineamientos utópicamente absurdos que planteaba la guerrilla. Ellos seguían con su obstinada y terca lucha, desconociendo el principio básico de sus propias ideas abstractas de "democracia", que aunque con sus defectos y malos funcionamientos, era la más solida en el continente.

Tampoco podía pensarse a si mismo como un estado monopartidista de extrema derecha, con un presidente que se perpetuase a través de relecciones fraudulentas. Siempre tendría una tradición democrática firme y duradera, había combatido a todos aquellos que intentaron infructuosamente aferrarse a la silla del poder. Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera[1], Laureano Gómez, y por ultimo Álvaro Uribe lo intentaron sin éxito alguno. Todas esas causales, esa eterna espiral que comenzó en 1948 y que parecía no tener fin alguno los habían llevado a aquel punto en común.

Los intentos infructuosos de negociaciones no habían servido de nada. Ninguna de las partes deseaba llegar a un punto de común acuerdo, despojándose del maniqueísmo de izquierdas y derechas, pensar en los sufrimientos de guerra eterna de todos esos largos sesenta años. Todas aquellas heridas en su cuerpo, eternas laceraciones que mostraban evidentemente los embates de la guerra. En su pecho, aun llevaba las cicatrices de 1948, una quemadura de mal aspecto en su costado derecho. Luego siguió 1985, aquel duro golpe que le hirió en lo profundo de su ser. El holocausto del palacio de justicia sería una herida indeleble en su interior y en su piel. Sus brazos mostraban las cortaduras y lesiones espantosas del conflicto, y en especial su brazo izquierdo. 2002, Bojayá, uno de los más despiadados ataques en contra de una población civil. Aun recordaba los espantosos destrozos en aquella iglesia, los miembros mutilados, la sangre en las baldosas, el olor a pólvora y carne quemada. Luego, seguían sus piernas y rodillas, en fin. Todo su cuerpo demostraba los obvios estragos de sesenta años de conflicto insensato, y al parecer eterno.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había fortalecido con el tiempo. La guerra constante lo había puesto en inmejorable forma, pero a fuerza de siempre combatir a la insurgencia. Los negociadores lo tildaban de "militarista", pero era mejor ser eso que ser un servil borrego que se manejase a la merced de la extrema derecha o la extrema izquierda. Ellos a fin de cuentas lo habían obligado a fortalecerse, a armarse a si mismo, a entrenarse constantemente en las artes de la guerra con rigor espartano todos los santos días. Podía ser a veces algo desatento y desordenado, pero en el aspecto militar era estricto hasta la medula, disciplinado, frio, fuerte como un inexpugnable baluarte. Las lecciones de Gilbert le servían de mucho y las aplicaba con rigor castrense, así no les gustase.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus éxitos, la guerra constante lo estaba desgastando. Pero si no era en el aspecto físico, lo era en el aspecto moral.

Su gente prácticamente había caído en el desánimo y la baja moral. No se necesitaba de encuestas para evidenciarlo, lo sentía en carne propia. El hastío natural e inherente que la gente sentía frente a los recientes hechos. Todo parecía entonces conjurarse en su contra en ese momento: el fallo de la corte, la inherente inconformidad de su gente, el hastío, el cansancio y eterno desgaste de una guerra inútil y sinsentido, la eterna corrupción oficial, el fracaso de la actual política antidrogas, la doble moral de Alfred Jones, la cada vez más creciente desigualdad social causada por la misma guerra, el cinismo cruel y despiadado de la guerrilla, el oportunismo de los políticos de siempre.

Estaban cerca de terminar la ronda de diálogos de ese día. No habían llegado a nada realmente concluyente, a fin de cuentas. Juan Pablo decidió entonces salir, y sentarse en un muro bajo del pasillo, que daba a uno de los tantos jardines interiores del palacio de convenciones.

—no puedo más— exclamó entonces Colombia al borde del cansancio.

—¿Cómo que no puedes más?

Miró entonces hacia el fondo del pasillo, y allí estaba el. José se veía el doble de extenuado y agotado, casi al borde del agotamiento. Sus ojeras eran tal vez, demasiado evidentes. No había podido dormir bien, y su cabello castaño estaba descuidado en extremo. No se había cambiado el uniforme militar, y usaba esa detestable boina roja que a Juan Pablo tanto le chocaba. Sabía de donde venía en ese momento.

—yo… siento lo de tu jefe[2] —dijo el colombiano de forma tímida.

—no se ha muerto todavía Juan —exclamó el venezolano— y además… no es que te agrade mucho.

—pero sería demasiado bajo y ruin si deseara que se muriera —atinó entonces a responder la representación de Colombia.

Esta vez no pudo sonreír. Se sentó a su lado, mientras su hermano lo miraba detenidamente. No podía negar que el desgaste de José era tal vez más evidente que el suyo. Reflejaba entonces los problemas a los que alguna vez Juan se había enfrentado años atrás, y que a pesar de todo había conseguido superar: la bipolaridad política, el cada vez más extremo radicalismo entre el chavismo y la oposición, la persecución política impune. Y también estaba la inseguridad galopante, la cada vez más creciente corrupción oficial.

¿Eso era lo que traía el "socialismo del siglo XXI"?. José tenía que aparentar a fuerzas que era un estado socialista solido y fuerte, y no una nación endeble, que sucumbía de forma lenta en un inexorable abismo de anarquía y desconcierto. Parecía que las cosas se repetían de nuevo, como a principios del siglo XX cuando Juan mismo se recuperaba de una espantosa y sangrienta guerra civil, mientras que José se sometía a la tiranía infame de Juan Vicente Gómez, que no parecía ser tan distinto al actual presidente Hugo Chávez.

—es extraño… pero me hace acordar de cierto jefe tuyo de hace tiempo atrás.

—no me menciones a Juan Vicente.

José sencillamente deseaba olvidar esa época. Si Juan Pablo no estaba mejor en esos años, José estaba en una situación inclusive peor, al entrar en el club de los "países con presidente eterno".

—tienes que prepararte para lo peor, sabes bien que lo que Chávez tiene no se cura de la noche a la mañana.

—¿crees que soy ignorante? —le espetó el venezolano— tu sabes que ese tipo es una mula terca que no admite razones. Todos le han aconsejado que descanse, que siga con su tratamiento y no les hace caso.

—Ese no es solo uno de tus problemas. —atinó a decirle el colombiano— si no querías esto debiste…

—NO VUELVAS A INSISTIR CON EL MALDITO TEMA— espetó el venezolano rudamente— si escogí a Hugo como mi presidente, no me lo puedes reprochar porque no tienes la maldita autoridad…

—COMO QUE NO TENGO LA AUTORIDAD! —contrapunteó entonces el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda— ese tipo y los que lo acompañan lo único que hacen es acabarte, es matarte a pedazos, ACORDATE DE AMUAY, CARAJO!

Se formó un tenso silencio. José lo miró con algo de cansancio y tristeza.

—te voy a preguntar algo: ¿quieres terminar como Carlos, o como Hyong Yong Soo[3]?, ¿o quieres terminar como estaba yo hace unos años atrás..?

Otra vez silencio.

—sabes lo que está haciendo Hugo Chávez con tu gente... y tu te callas. Tu no ves lo que está pasando en tus narices José: tu gente está huyendo, cruzando como puede la frontera, te estás hundiendo en un mar de corruptos, no puedes decir lo que tu piensas porque pueden desquitarse contigo, entonces dime ¿esa es la democracia que Chávez quiere?

—no tienes derecho a opinar en algo que no te concierne. —respondió seriamente Venezuela.

—yo ya no puedo más… ya estoy cansado de luchar —exclamó entonces Colombia con tristeza— ha habido días que he deseado simplemente tomar mi Colt y meterme un tiro en la sien, porque no puedo tolerar el dolor.

—creí que ya no te dolía.

—no hablo del dolor del cuerpo. —siguió entonces el colombiano— sino del de mi consciencia. Ya no puedo seguir tolerando esto, y ellos no entienden todavía que ya estoy cansado, que ya no quiero este maldito juego. Siento a veces que no puedo más, que ya quiero dejar todo esto, que es inútil aferrarme a este ultimo salvavidas que me lanzan.

—no puedes seguir pensando de esa forma

—ya no hay remedio conmigo —exclamó el colombiano con tristeza— y si pudiera, llamaría a Luke, le agradecería por todo y le diría que regresara a su casa y se olvidara de mi. Pero ese idiota es un terco, y no quiere levantar el dedo del renglón, y Carlos está en esa misma tónica.

—entonces sigue. —le respondió Venezuela— tanta muerte debe parar; sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con todos.

—si, pero ¿de que me sirven?, —siguió entonces Colombia— mira como me pagó Rodrigo después de lo que hice por el y por los demás centroamericanos en Contadora. Me esforcé junto con Pedro, contigo y con Pilar para que ellos al final pudieran convivir en paz. ¿Y después de veinte años, como me lo agradece ese maldito?, quitándome 400 millas de área marina.

Se miraron. José miró el cuerpo de Juan Pablo atentamente: estaba desgastado, lacerado, lleno de vendajes ajados y amarillentos, que intentaba disimular con guayaberas de manga larga. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido ese brillo fugaz de esperanza, era como si no le importase nada. Sin embargo, no podía notar que con los años se había fortalecido de forma física. Eso no se lo podía negar, aunque ese fortalecimiento se debía a la ayuda incondicional de Alfred con respecto al plan Colombia[4]. Además de eso, no podía negar los avances que empezaba a tener, el evidente progreso económico que lo impulsaba como una economía de peso, una nación que tenía que ser considerada por los "poderosos" del G-8. Se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, a las mil maravillas con Arthur y Alfred, y en cierto modo parecía que empezara a surgir como una suerte de ave fénix, en medio de las cenizas de la muerte y la guerra.

Pero a pesar de todo, esos éxitos eran vacíos. Parecía retroceder entonces a 1989, o incluso aun más atrás, a 1903.

—y para completar la cereza del pastel, a Alfred se le da el puto capricho de legalizar parcialmente el consumo de marihuana en algunos estados. Entonces, ¿de que sirve todo el dinero que he gastado en la lucha contra los narcos?

Ese era otro punto en el que Colombia se sentía en el desastre. Como no podía sentirse pesimista y desmoralizado frente a aquellos fracasos, tanto viejos como nuevos. Se decidió entonces a reconocer abiertamente y sin impunidad el fracaso de la estrategia actual. Santiago (Guatemala) fue su mayor apoyo en este nuevo paso. Ellos dos, habían sido hasta el momento las únicas dos naciones del globo que habían admitido el fracaso de la política antidrogas que se manejaba en ese momento[5]. Juan durante años combatió con severidad de hierro a los grandes capos de la droga, y sin embargo el negocio seguía tan pujante como siempre.

—entonces, ¿Qué harás?

—no se… —exclamó el colombiano— solo sé una cosa. Estoy cansado de luchar.

* * *

[1] EL general Mosquera ha sido uno de los presidentes que ha accedido el mayor numero de veces a la presidencia. Promotor de la construcción del capitolio nacional, y también brillante estratega militar, se levantó en armas 4 veces para poder acceder al poder (tres periodos no consecutivos durante el S. XIX). La ultima, fue en contra de su propio sobrino, el poeta Gustavo Arboleda, el cual había sido designado presidente por su antecesor, Mariano Ospina Rodríguez. Después de eso, Arboleda sería asesinado en Berruecos por ordenes de su tío, cuando intentaba empezar un levantamiento en el estado federal del cauca.

[2] En recientes días se confirmó el agravamiento de la situación clínica del presidente Chávez. El 12 de diciembre, fue trasladado de urgencia a La Habana a donde se le hizo una nueva operación de urgencia. La poca claridad, y agregado a eso la designación de Nicolás Maduro como presidente encargado, han dado a entender que las cosas con respecto a la salud de Chávez han tomado un cariz demasiado grave.

[3]Hyong Yong Soo: representación de Corea del norte, es un nombre provisional para el OC de Lo-Wah

[4] El **plan Colombia** fue una estrategia político-militar entre los gobiernos de estados unidos y Colombia. Firmado entre los presidentes Bill Clinton y Andrés Pastrana, fue uno de los impulsores de la modernización del ejercito colombiano en todos los sentidos, convirtiendo obviamente a las fuerzas armadas colombianas como uno de los ejércitos más poderosos y mejor consolidados del continente.

En el headcanon Hispanic Hetalia se considera a Colombia como "un soldado muy disciplinado" cuando le conviene serlo.

[5] El 10 de diciembre de 2012, los presidentes de Guatemala y Colombia firmaron una declaración conjunta en la que declaraban sin más ni más el fracaso de la política antidrogas, y el replanteamiento de esta estrategia. Hasta el momento, han sido las dos únicas naciones que han reconocido la esterilidad de los esfuerzos en contra del narcotráfico.


	19. un camino de sueños rotos

**Nota del autor.**

Agradezco hasta ahora, a dos usuarios (o usuarias) que decidieron opinar con respecto a esta historia: Alguienquemira y Littlemonsterstick (la primera, una compatriota mía, y la otra, una usuaria de Venezuela). Así que voy a responderles a ambas:

**Alguienquemira: **todos en Colombia estamos en tu misma situación, obviamente después de los fracasados diálogos del Caguán no se puede esperar otra cosa. Yo en lo personal espero que las cosas simplemente fluyan, sin importar el curso que tomen. Eso dependerá de lo que suceda, más sin embargo, lo que intento reflejar en esta historia es algo del azote violento del conflicto armado colombiano que ha afectado al país. Y dicen por ahí: "la pereza es la madre de todos los vicios". Aunque yo también soy un poco perezoso (y un dormilón sin remedio como Grecia-san) cuando tengo la oportunidad de opinar lo hago. Así que valoro tus opiniones y tu sinceridad, en especial siendo yo uno de los pocos autores colombianos más prolíficos en el fandom hetaliano. (Y quizás tal vez, soy el autor colombiano que más historias de Hetalia tiene en el Fandom hasta este momento).

**Littlemonsterstick:** con respecto a tus opiniones, tengo que decirte que me gustó de sobremanera el saber que te gustó. Sé que a veces historias con este tipo de corte no tienen una acogida tan positiva en el fandom (dado al omnipresente Yaoi) pero la idea es hacer eco en la comunidad hetaliana con respecto a la realidad de las diferentes naciones del mundo. Otro hecho está en que a pesar de todo (y también de la baja audiencia) seguiré adelante porque este es un proyecto personal, una especie de "legado histórico" que deseo dejarle al fandom para dar testimonio de la infamia de un conflicto eterno y cruel, un relato despojado de todo maniqueísmo de izquierda y derecha que solo intenta relatar la barbarie y el sadismo, para que crímenes y cosas como estas no se vuelvan a repetir.

**Alonso: **cuatro comentarios… wow, eso me hace feliz. Tu contestación será un poquito más privada. Y si, tienes razón en corregirme. Es Augusto y no Alfonso, pero por alguna razón confundo los nombres. Buscaré la forma de subsanar el error, así que te agradezco tus observaciones.

El contexto de este capítulo será una especie de paralelismo de la situación política entre Colombia y otros países de américa latina (México en especial). Un lector me dijo que "los paralelismos entre Colombia y México solo se miran por el lado del narcotráfico", y si, hay que admitir que en cierto modo ambos países han sufrido este flagelo, aunque en cierto modo hay una que otra similitud en las historias de ambos. El largo periodo del gobierno del PRI (partido revolucionario institucional) es en cierto modo similar al periodo que se conoce en Colombia como "república azul" (o hegemonía conservadora, la cual transcurrió entre 1902 y 1930, casi 20 años de gobierno conservador) en el cual el país estaba sumido de facto en un gobierno semiteocrático (a causa de la alta injerencia del arzobispo de Bogotá Bernardo Herrera Restrepo, durante esa época). Los paralelismos se hacen entonces más agudos con respecto a la guerra contra los cárteles de la droga, en especial durante los años 80 y 90. Pero sin embargo, las cosas en México tomaron un cariz incluso más insospechado con respecto a la guerra contra el narcotráfico que se vivió en Colombia durante esos años (bombas, asesinatos, masacres, en fin, recuerdo que hace ya unos 2 años[1], una amiga que fue a México por asuntos de trabajo, se encontró repentinamente con una camioneta con el logo de los Zetas andando impunemente por el centro de Monterrey. Ella obviamente se consternó, y el taxista simplemente le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo: "¿es que no veían esto en Colombia unos veinte años atrás?", ella simplemente dijo que no, que jamás habían visto eso en Colombia durante esos años. Y en cierto modo es verdad, ni siquiera Pablo Escobar con todo su poder y dinero, se decidía a delinquir de forma tan abierta e impune).

No siendo más, los dejo con este capítulo. El próximo será el segundo interludio de navidad. Les deseo entonces un feliz 2013 (si es que el mundo no se acaba el 21 de diciembre)

En serio, espero sus opiniones. Son muy valiosas para mí.

**Capítulo 18: un largo camino de fracasos y sueños rotos**

**La habana… el 16 de diciembre por la tarde.**

Otro día de negociaciones, de diálogos sin fin alguno. Juan Pablo deseaba darle termino a todo eso de una vez, y ya se sentía al borde del agotamiento total. Cada día que pasaba, era simplemente un día perdido. La cada vez más patente dilación entre las partes era más que evidente, el desgaste obvio entre los negociadores, la cansada retórica de los negociadores de las FARC, el monótono y eterno ruido. Ya las cosas se habían empezado entonces a atemperar, el ritmo empezaba a tornarse más lento.

Ya la prensa no les daba la misma importancia que antes, y el enjambre constante de periodistas había mermado a su más mínima expresión. Solo unos cuantos medios europeos seguían en La Habana, aunque la mayoría del enjambre habían revoloteado hacia el hospital en donde estaba internado Hugo Chávez.

No puede evitar sentirse más frustrado e impotente en esos instantes, después de los últimos y agitados meses, en los que prácticamente muchas cosas habían cambiado de forma radical. La inconformidad patente de la gente con respecto al fallo. El cada vez más creciente pesimismo entre su pueblo, que obviamente se reflejaba en el, pues estaba al borde de la depresión y la desesperación más profunda. La inestable situación política con José con respecto a Chávez, y como esto podía afectar los diálogos. Y también estaba el hecho de que la lucha contra el narcotráfico había sido un fracaso.

Termina la ronda, y se disuelve de forma rutinaria la discusión, con la lectura del acta. Todos dan su visto bueno, y se disponen entonces a retirarse del lugar. Era un ritmo monótono y desgastante, y quizás Juan no podría estar más tiempo haciendo acto de presencia en las rondas. Tenía entonces que reflexionar, si dejaba a un lado los diálogos (por un tiempo, mientras terminaba la ronda y pasaban a la otra), o simplemente mirar desde la barrera el desarrollo de los mismos, sin intervenir.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa de Carlos después de las obvias declaraciones, se percata de la presencia de alguien bastante distinguible, hasta casi 200 kilómetros a la redonda para el. Lo conoce tan a la perfección, casi al mismo nivel que su hermano José. Y en cierto modo, sabe que tiene ciertas similitudes con el, así este ultimo no lo quisiese aceptar.

Pedro Sánchez, la representación de los estados unidos mexicanos.

—Hola Pedro —contestó con algo de cansancio el colombiano.

—buenos días, señor Botero —respondió entonces el mexicano de forma cortés y gélida.

Se miraron y se analizaron por largo, largo rato. El azteca lo miraba con atención, escrutando en la apariencia patente del suramericano. En su regazo, (pues estaba sentado en una poltrona de la sala de la casa de Carlos) llevaba una carpeta con varios documentos oficiales.

—¿Qué es eso de "señor Botero"?, que yo sepa nunca te he tratado así.

—porque estoy desconociendo tu actuar de estos días para acá —le respondió entonces México a Colombia.

Juan tomó entonces asiento. Sabía también que México había enfrentado problemas similares a los suyos: la polarización política de los primeros años del porfiriato y la revolución mexicana eran en cierto modo similares a la primer republica azul, y a la subsecuente era de violencia bipartidista. Las guerrillas zapatistas que surgieron en el estado de Chiapas no distaban de ser tan similares al ELN. Y también estaba aquel negocio infame por el que se mata y se muere.

—¿Cómo chingados tu y Santiago se atrevieron a decir esto? —espetó el mexicano al borde de la ira, tirando con desprecio la carpeta a la mesita de la sala.

Miró atentamente la carta. Era sin mas ni más una declaración en donde ambas naciones admitían el fracaso unilateral de la actual política antidrogas. Eran las únicas naciones que prácticamente habían aceptado que todo el sistema en el que se manejaba la lucha contra el narcotráfico estaba mal, y que era necesario replantearlo. Santiago, prácticamente había sido su único apoyo en ese paso tan trascendental para poner en discusión la nueva política antidrogas.

Juan pablo sabía y estaba consciente de que pronto esperaría reacciones de este calibre con todos sus vecinos y aliados. Algunos creerían que sería una tonta broma de su parte, otros le reprocharían su "falta de carácter". Pero no se esperaba que el primero que le reclamase fuera Pedro.

—no solo soy yo, también lo hizo Zedillo… tu ex jefe fue uno de los primeros en firmar—le dijo el colombiano tranquilamente.

—aaaah, no me vengas con esos cuentos Juan. Tu sabes bien lo que sufriste con los narcos en los 80, y sabes bien lo que tengo que soportar día a día ¿Cómo carajos pretendes chingarte tantos años de lucha contra los narcos?

—lo hago por el sencillo hecho de que todo esto no ha servido de nada. —luego le dijo de forma seria— mira a Alfred.

Al mexicano le extraño de sobremanera que Juan mencionara al gringo de manera triste y decepcionante. Sabía su cercanía extrema con el, prácticamente era por así decirlo "uña y mugre". Suponía el porqué.

—que el gringo haga lo que se le venga en gana, con tal es que no me afecte. —espetó el azteca de forma inconsciente.

—eres su vecino… ¿no estás consciente de lo que acabó de hacer ese cretino?

—me extraña que te estés refiriendo así de tu "mejor amigo" —le dijo entonces México a Colombia.

—si, es mi amigo, pero eso no le quita lo tonto y lo cretino.

Pedro prácticamente había seguido en cierto modo el ejemplo de Juan Pablo a rajatabla. Sentía que la lucha armada contra el narcotráfico que se había desatado en los ochentas, y la aparente "solución rápida" que se le había dado era en cierto modo cortante y eficiente. Juan simplemente no quería recordar esos años.

—mira, a mi no me gusta que ese gringo prácticamente haya dado pie a que legalicen parcialmente el consumo de "María" en algunos de sus estados, pero no por eso voy a dejar de partirles la madre al Chapo Guzmán y a los Zetas.

—claro, y mataste al Lazca[2], y descabezaste al cartel de Sinaloa y a los de Michoacán —le dijo con cansancio el colombiano— pero ambos carteles siguen funcionando. Así como prácticamente seguía funcionando el cartel de Medellín, cuando arresté a Pablo Escobar y prácticamente le di una prisión de lujo.

—entonces que… ¿piensas legalizar?

—muchos me han pedido eso —le dijo entonces el colombiano— pero no puedo admitir tan fácil la legalización de la droga, así sea parcial.

—entonces que harás…

—pensarlo.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio.

—Mira, sé que tu tienes muchas ocupaciones con todo esto del mar que te quitaron, estos diálogos, y todo este meollo, pero tienes que reconsiderarlo.

—no puedo reconsiderar lo que he dicho.

Se advertía entonces la tensión entre aquellas dos naciones. Pedro no sabía como tomarse aquellas palabras tan directas de alguien a quien estimaba, y a la vez en cierto modo admiraba por su entereza frente a los problemas que siempre lo Pablo sentía algo de hastío frente a aquellas palabras huecas y vacías en las que se había convertido la clásica retórica de la monótona guerra contra el narcotráfico.

—creí que tu entenderías a la perfección el paso que acabé de dar. —le dijo entonces el colombiano serio.

—no puedo, simplemente tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando.

Eso encolerizó a un punto bastante álgido al colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda. Parecía entonces rememorar los largos años de atentados, asesinatos, presiones, muerte, sangre y lagrimas.

—¿por lo que estás pasando?, ¿crees que no eres el único que pasa por estos problemas?

Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Quería demostrarle a Pedro que simplemente también pasaba por los mismos sufrimientos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Quedó entonces con el pecho al descubierto.

—Mírame bien, Pedro.

El azteca evadió la mirada.

—QUE ME MIRÉS, CARAJO! —espetó rudamente el colombiano al borde de la ira.

Vio entonces los vendajes que enrollaban su torso, las cortadas, las heridas y las cicatrices. Vio sus brazos, terriblemente lacerados. Vio sus ojos, terriblemente cansados, y sin brillo alguno, simplemente tristes y ausentes. No supo el porqué de aquella exhibición.

—¿TU CREES QUE YO NO SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE?! —espetó de forma iracunda, rojo escarlata de la ira— ¿CREES QUE TODO ESTO ME LO HE HECHO DE PURA ALEGRÍA, MALDITA SEA?, CADA DÍA, CADA MALDITO DÍA TENGO QUE SOPORTAR QUE LA GUERRILLA Y LAS BANDAS CRIMINALES SE ENSAÑEN CONMIGO Y CON MI GENTE POR EL SENCILLO HECHO DE QUE QUIEREN SACAR UNOS CUANTOS GRAMOS DE COCA PARA EL GRINGO ***CENSURADO* **DE ALFRED JONES!, ¿CREES QUE NO LO SIENTO?, ¿CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO?

—cálmate…

—NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, CARAJO! —le escupió a los gritos el colombiano, cada vez más iracundo— ESTOY HARTO, CANSADO, YA NO PUEDO MAS!, ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ QUE NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO!

Después de semejante reacción, el mexicano al menos dimensionaba el porqué de aquella decisión. Santiago no lo respaldaría así de buenas a primeras. Sabía que si Juan Pablo había firmado así como así aquel manifiesto, había sido con pleno uso de consciencia. Y Pedro mismo había intervenido una que otra vez en los problemas que Juan Pablo tenía, ayudándole como mediador en Tlaxcala, durante las primeras negociaciones entre el gobierno y las FARC después de los acuerdos de La Uribe. Con lo que había sucedido, dimensionaba entonces que ya era hora de que se pudiese replantear la estrategia actual contra el narcotráfico.

—creí que tendrías la sensatez de reversar esta barbaridad, —siguió el mexicano serio— pero veo que no. Me decepcionas.

—lo siento —respondió entonces el colombiano— pero yo ya me doy por vencido. Deberías también reconsiderarlo, mira lo que hizo tu anterior jefe y todos los muertos que tienes a cuestas.[3]

—Lo que hizo Felipe (Calderón) no tiene nombre. —y luego agregó— y después de lo que ha aprobado Alfred, no sé que pueda hacer.

—solo queda decirte una cosa. Recapacita, para y piensa en lo que estás haciendo mal. —al final terminó diciendo— los muertos pesan, tal vez demasiado, pero no toleraría que terminaras como yo.

—lo pensaré —le dijo el mexicano a modo de despedida. —y te deseo suerte, la necesitarás con Alfred.

Solo entonces quedaba esperar a que Alfred entendiese razones con respecto a aquellas palabras.

**Horas más tarde…**

México simplemente se retiró, después de su visita. Sabía bien que empezaría a levantar ampolla sus declaraciones. Miraba entones desde la ventana, la noche oscura de la ciudad, la luna reflejándose en el mar, los matices dorados de los edificios y casonas. Ya estaba avanzada la noche, y todos entonces estaban dormidos en casa del cubano, excepto el. Miró la cama vacía y desolada, José no se encontraba. Había tenido que pasar otra noche en el hospital, al pendiente de la situación de salud de su presidente. Con apenas unos sencillos boxers puestos, Juan simplemente echaba de menos su ausencia en el lecho vacío.

Sentía un remordimiento de consciencia frente a aquella reacción en contra de Pedro. Sabía bien que prácticamente estaba desquitándose con el por aquellas frustraciones que le embargaban. Rodrigo, el fallo de la corte, las negociaciones, la corrupción creciente, los escándalos, los intentos fútiles de reformas neoliberales que en esencia eran incorrectas y absurdas, el paro de la justicia, los reclamos de todos frente a todo. No podía negar que se sentía fatal. Era como si el mundo se le viniese encima, o como si le enterrara vivo con aludes y aludes de tierra.

No le terminaba a fin de cuentas tragar entero las proposiciones de la guerrilla. Los gremios obviamente participaban en los diálogos con cautela, aunque sin embargo algunos habían decidido marginarse. FEDEGAN, al mando de José Félix Lacouture[4], había sido el primero. No sabia quien seguiría después.

El mundo nunca dimensionó que sus problemas lo afectaban de ese modo. Pedro a veces solía tomárselo con una extraña ligereza, como intrascendencias fútiles de tontos sin remedio. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con los zapatistas, o con la revolución mexicana, que lo sumió en una horrenda anarquía?.

Los orígenes de su conflicto armado no habían surgido de los problemas de la tenencia de la tierra, sino de los radicalismos políticos de liberales y conservadores, así como en épocas pasadas se debatían entre un sistema federal, y un sistema centralista. Cambió tantas veces de nombre en el siglo XIX, que no era consciente de su posición a comienzos del siglo XX. No supo entonces como enfrentar los radicalismos políticos sectarios, la obvia injerencia de la iglesia católica durante los primeros años del siglo XX al mando de monseñor Herrera Restrepo[5], luego el periodo de la "república roja", y luego del retorno de los conservadores al poder, se desató aquel desenfrenado y orgiástico baño de sangre del cual su primer victima había sido Jorge Eliecer Gaitán Ayala.

Se preguntaba entonces, ¿Qué hubiese sido de el si Gaitán fuera elegido presidente en 1950?, o tal vez, ¿si Luis Carlos Galán hubiese sido elegido para el periodo 1990-1994?. Tal vez, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, o tal vez no.

Simplemente, el hubiera no existe. Solo eran sueños vacíos, fugaces esperanzas que se disolvían con el viento.

Sueños rotos, que se fragmentaban como pedazos de cortante cristal, que dejaban su rastro de triste apatía.

Y el camino, con el paso de los años, parecía crecer, parecía tornarse más largo y mas tortuoso.

Y a veces Colombia sentía que no tendría final.

* * *

[1] No puedo entrar en detalles, por obvias razones de seguridad.

[2] Juan se refiere a Emiliano Lazcano "el Lazca", fundador de los Zetas, el cual fue abatido en combates con la policía mexicana.

[3] La guerra actual contra el narcotráfico en México, prácticamente ha dejado 200.000 muertos, y visto desde la perspectiva colombiana supera con creces la guerra contra el narcotráfico de fines de los años 80 y principios de los 90 contra el cartel de Medellín. Aun así, se puede decir que el narcotráfico en Colombia se "replanteó", convirtiéndose en un negocio clandestino y prácticamente discreto, sin las pomposidades y extravagancias de los grandes capos de antaño.

[4] La federación nacional de ganaderos había decidido no intervenir en las negociaciones, debido a que "no existen plenas garantías para ellos". No se les puede ni excusar, ni justificar por su decisión, pero sin embargo, ellos están en su pleno derecho. Sin embargo, FEDEGAN no rechaza de tajo la posibilidad de los diálogos, aunque su decisión de marginarse ha sido considerada controversial. Algunos grandes ganaderos de la costa caribe (solo unos pocos) prácticamente fueron auspiciadores de los movimientos paramilitares durante los años 80 y 90. E incluso, el padre de Carlos Castaño era un importante hacendado ganadero de Córdoba, que en vista de los hostigamientos de la guerrilla, y la inoperancia del ejercito, decidió armar a sus tres hijos y a sus peones, estableciendo en 1978 la primer célula de las AUC.

[5] Bernardo Herrera Restrepo prácticamente hacia una especie de "recomendación especial" al partido conservador, el cual designaba un candidato que era obviamente votado por la mayoría (debido a que los sacerdotes en sus púlpitos decían que "votar por un liberal se consideraba pecado mortal"). Todo este sistema de la "república azul" se cayó con la muerte del arzobispo Herrera Restrepo en 1930.


	20. II interludio de navidad

**Nota del autor:**

Llego entonces a este segundo interludio de navidad. Como obviamente saben, Juan Pablo estará pasando unos cuantos días en la casa de Lukas, junto con los demás nórdicos y los estados observadores que han sido invitados (amén de un par de apariciones especiales que ustedes verán en la fiesta de navidad que se narrará en este capítulo). Espero que disfruten ustedes, mis queridos lectores del calor de hogar, el olor fragante del pavo recién horneado (para los que vivan en el hemisferio norte), o estén disfrutando de los tacos de nopal mientras los niños intentan romper la piñata en la posada (para los que vivan en México) o para los que son de este mi terruño estén haciendo la novena, esperando a que sea la medianoche, sirviendo la cena tradicional de navidad (o el asado, o sirviendo ya la lechona navideña, acompañada de buñuelos, natilla, desamargado, brevas en almíbar, manjar blanco, arequipe (mmmm, arequipe… (el autor babea)) entre otras exquisiteces que se sirven por estas fechas), o en fin de cuentas, como dependa que celebren en su casa la nochebuena.

Diviértanse, jueguen sus aguinaldos, compartan en familia, repartan regalos entre los más necesitados, alégrense el día en esta nochebuena que se acerca.

Con tal es que este es mi regalo (algo anticipado) de navidades para todos ustedes, mis fieles lectores que han seguido esta historia desde mediados de octubre cuando empecé a subirla, relatando los pormenores de los últimos diálogos.

Han sido testigos de cada una de las dificultades, del obvio y natural pesimismo que ronda entre los colombianos con respecto a estos diálogos. Y les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que han aportado sus valiosas opiniones.

Espero entonces que en el 2013 pueda seguir desarrollando esta historia, y las que se me ocurran. Y quizás tal vez, darle conclusión a este relato de lagrimas amargas con el final que todos esperamos. O si no es el que esperamos, darle el punto final, como un testimonio al mundo de que no pueden volverse a repetir de nuevo cosas como estas.

Ya entonces los dejo, y les deseo a todos **una feliz navidad, un prospero 2013 y muchos buenos augurios para todos ustedes!.**

**Nota especial: **este interludio será una especie de recopilatorio de un par de historias que han tenido éxito en el fandom, y que son de mi autoría (Hablo de La gran Boda, y La gran Boda 2, Spanish Love). Habrá Col/Ven, Den/Noru, y otras parejitas sorpresas que saldrán a medida que se desarrolle esta entrega. Y también, alguito de lemon…

**Capítulo 19: fiestas de nochebuena.**

**En un Chalet a las afueras de Oslo, el 24 de diciembre por latarde…**

Todos, de común acuerdo habían decido pasar las navidades en la casa de campo de Lukas, ubicada a las afueras de Oslo. Era mejor así, pues querían al menos conservar la poca salud mental que a Juan Pablo le quedaba.

Los últimos meses lo habían cambiado por completo: estaba de un genio voluble, no podía concebir nada, habían días en los que estaba en un profundo estado depresivo del cual a duras penas salía, otros días estaba con una frustración y una rabia impotentes, sin saber que hacer, conteniéndose a duras penas la impotencia y la rabia con la que lo consumía. Y también estaba que Rodrigo Montalván llamaba cada día de por medio recordándole "el deber que tenía con el fallo de la corte". Eso, y agregado también a la inconformidad frente a las reformas propuestas en el senado, amén del paro judicial, los recientes escándalos, la cada vez creciente desconfianza y pesimismo lo hacían ver de un genio voluble y bastante amargo.

Se había vuelto melancólico y pesimista a unos niveles tal vez demasiado rápidos. Y José, preocupado por ello decidió sacarlo del soporífero ambiente de La Habana, para que al menos no pasase la noche de navidad entre papeles, documentos y discusiones políticas.

Lo que necesitaba en ese momento Juan Pablo era relajarse aunque sea un poco, un día en el que simplemente no pudiese pensar en aquellos amargos devenires, en el desarrollo de los diálogos.

Lukas había tenido que adelantarse hacia el chalet, el cual se encontraba algo sucio por el abandono de meses, la soledad eterna de aquella edificación. Se tomó entonces su tiempo para limpiar, asear, adornar la sala y los balcones, instalar el árbol, cortar unos cuantos tocones para la chimenea, poner unas cuantas ramas de muérdago al azar, en fin. Tenía entonces que arreglar todo para esa noche en especial, pues sus invitados se merecían toda la hospitalidad nórdica de la que disponía el noruego, en especial el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda.

—Sören, pásame la corona —le dijo entonces noruega a Dinamarca.

—¿Cuál de las dos?

—pues la de la chimenea, idiota —le espetó el nórdico de ojos purpura al danés.

Le pasó entonces de una caja una esplendida corona navideña con campanillas de bronce, flores rojas, y un par de ángeles cantores de mazapán incrustados entre el follaje artificial de la misma.

Era lo que faltaba.

—¿Tu crees que todo esto sirva? —inquirió con algo de interés el danés.

—obvio que servirá… y si no funciona, podemos pedirle ayuda al "señor navidad". —atinó a decir el noruego de forma mordaz

—claro, claro… Tino es un experto en estas cosas.

—que obviedad, como él es prácticamente santa Claus —dijo entonces el noruego con algo de cansancio.

Se acercaba entonces la noche, y entonces Noruega decidió encender las luces de la sala, las cuales daban un ambiente acogedor y cálido al chalet. Este se componía de tres pisos, superpuestos en forma piramidal, con varios techos voladizos. El ultimo piso, en el que obviamente había una pequeña terraza que daba una vista espléndida al fiordo cercano, amén de un estudio de lectura sencillo con otra chimenea, terminaba la edificación con un techo de dos aguas. Habían varias estancias y habitaciones, una sala de recibo sencilla, y una sala de estar con un ventanal enorme, que tenía una vista inmejorable del bosque cercano. Los tres niveles se interconectaban por medio de escaleras sencillas en el interior, y exterior del mismo, que desembocaban en los balcones o en los pasillos. Los muebles de la sala no eran de Ikea como los del apartamento del reino de Noruega en la ciudad. Eran unas esplendidas poltronas forradas en terciopelo blanco, con tallados nórdicos y celtas, algo deterioradas por el uso. La chimenea, que obviamente conservaba esa esencia postmodernista le daba un acogedor ambiente a la sala, y al pie de la sala, una alfombra mullida de lana se extendía en el piso de pino, que relucía brillante. Se alzaba para la ocasión un árbol navideño de 1'90, con adornos azules y plateados, amén de las luces navideñas y la estrella plateada que coronaba el mismo. El comedor entre tanto, se ubicaba en una estancia aparte, decorado para la ocasión con un par de candelabros tallados en cristal, amén de la cubertería y la vajilla que solo el reino escandinavo usaba en ocasiones especiales. La mesa, estaba en ese momento adornada con un prístino mantel blanco marfil, con bordados azul claro.

Ya entonces llegaba la noche, y el chalet se iluminaba con las luces de los adornos. Ya en contadas horas comenzarían las fiestas de nochebuena.

**Horas mas tarde…**

Carlos y Manuel llegaban entonces con algo de premura, después de conducir cerca de una hora por las carreteras nórdicas. Fueron los principales promotores de la fiesta de nochebuena en casa del noruego, para ver si eso podía levantar los ánimos. Le acompañaban en el auto José y Juan Pablo. Los cuatro estaban vestidos de forma algo informal, Juan usaba un Sweater gris, con algunos estampados sencillos de rombos blancos y grises oscuros. José por su parte usaba uno de color azul, con patrones sencillos verdes y rojos.

Llegaron los cuatro entonces al chalet del nórdico, estacionando el auto en el frente de la casa.

—chicos, pasen, están en su casa —afirmaba el danés con una sonrisa tonta, después de abrirles la puerta.

Los cuatro entraron. Noruega entonces los recibió, vestido con un sweater clásico de color rojo, con unos renos bordados en verde.

—Sören… yo soy el anfitrión, así que yo soy el que debería de recibirlos.

Los cuatro entonces ingresan, con algo de recelo y curiosidad. Era obvio que sería su primer navidad por fuera de sus casas, en especial el colombiano.

—Bonita casa —dijo entonces Carlos para cortar el hielo.

—si, la construí hace unos años atrás con algo de dinero ahorrado —afirmó el noruego con suficiencia.

Sonaban entonces algunos villancicos navideños clásicosen el reproductor Mp3 de la sala. El ambiente era tal vez acogedor, hogareño e intimo. Se sentía como un sitio tal vez muy privado, poco frecuentado por visitas extrañas, en especial en esas temporadas.

Y en cierto modo era así. En la práctica, el chalet del fiordo era un espacio de tranquilidad que Lukas tenía para alejarse del mundanal ruido, cuando deseaba tranquilidad. Allí paso incluso un mes entero después de los sucesos de Utøya, intentando olvidar. Solo una persona hasta el momento había ido a su refugio, y eso que en contra de la voluntad del nórdico: Sören. Recordó que ese día se entregaron a una pasional noche de sexo en la sala de estar, terminando los dos desnudos, recostados al pie de la chimenea, mientras Noruega se abrazaba al fornido tórax de Dinamarca. Sus latidos, por alguna extraña razón le eran reconfortantes. Y su cuerpo, era tal vez más cálido que de costumbre cuando estaba cerca del fuego. Incluso, la luz de las llamas le daban a Sören un aspecto tal vez, más diferente. Su piel y su cabello parecían tener un extraño y atrayente toque dorado, como si su piel estuviese iluminada por un lustroso y extraño brillo. Y esas extrañas, y tal vez demasiado intimas ocasiones eran una de las pocas en las que Dinamarca no le era tan molesto ni tan desagradable.

—¿tienes algo de tomar?—inquirió el colombiano con algo de interés.

—creo que tengo un par de botellas de Reimershølm en la licorera.

La destapó. Sirvió entonces el aguardiente en vasos de cristal. Juan bebió el trago de golpe, sintiendo el resquemor del aguardiente en su garganta.

Después de todo, quizás la velada no sería tan desagradable.

**Un par de horas después.**

Todo había empezado a tornarse más animado con el paso de las horas en el chalet. Los tradicionales villancicos se habían esfumado, y en su lugar sonaba algo de animada música tropical (agradézcanle a Juan Pablo). Sonaba entonces algunos temas tan clásicos del diciembre colombiano como "Adonaí", "cariñito" y "Tabaco y ron" de Rodolfo Aicardi, "El ausente", de pastor López, "Mar de Emociones" de Afrosound, entre otros clásicos tropicales que se suelen poner con frecuencia en estas temporadas.

Pero sin embargo, no se habían percatado de que alguien acababa de arribar al chalet, a eso ya de las 8:30 de la noche. Sören atiende entonces la puerta, encontrándose con Lovino y Antonio.

—Pero que sorpresa que ustedes dos estén aquí… —afirmó entonces el danés algo alcoholizado.

—si, si… el idiota de mi "esposa" insistió tanto que al fin tuve que ceder, —espetó entonces Lovino— y hazte a un lado, _maledizione_, que apestas a aguardiente.

El danés entonces se hace a un lado, mientras que el español y el italiano ingresaban al interior del chalet.

Entran entonces a la sala de estar, en donde todos se encontraban. Algunos estaban simplemente charlando, otros oyendo música. De verdad, no era la gran cosa, pues parecía entonces que hacía falta la compañía femenina en aquella fiesta.

—pero que gusto el que estén aquí, señores… —atinó a decir el nórdico, mientras se dirigía a saludarlos como anfitrión y dueño de casa que era.

—si, si, claro… hazte a un lado que solo venimos por Juan. —espetó con fastidio Lovino

—mi Lovi… no seas tan malo con Lucky que él es el anfitrión de esta fiesta. —atinó entonces a afirmar el español de forma algo amorosa.

—si, si… deja la maldita cantaleta, _cazzo!_

Con posterioridad, Antonio se acercó a Juan Pablo. Le abrazó sin algún aviso previo.

—Feliz navidad Juan Pablo —le dijo el español— te debo el regalo, pero eso puede solucionarse.

—no, no es importante Toño —respondió entonces el colombiano— no deberías preocuparte por semejante tontería.

Siguieron entonces celebrando, bebiendo algo de aguardiente, charlando, oyendo música hasta que a fin de cuentas ya se acercaban las 12:00 de la medianoche, en donde tendrían que servir la cena de nochebuena para todos.

**Ya en el comedor…**

La cena había sido servida. De la cocina habían traído un jamón ahumado que olía exquisito, adobado con finas hierbas y salsa de moras silvestres. Algunos platos con frutos de mar también habían sido servidos para la ocasión, agregándole a esto algunos cuantos postres para después de los platillos fuertes. La mesa entonces estaba rezumante de olores fragantes, colores vivos, platos apetitosos que serían servidos al inicio de la cena.

Empezaron entonces a servirse cada uno sus correspondientes porciones. A fin de cuentas, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que prácticamente podían todos desconectarse de sus respectivos problemas. La acuciante crisis económica, la polarización política, el estancamiento de los diálogos y otros temas relacionados con aquellas negociaciones no se podían discutir así como así, debido a que había una especie de acuerdo tácito entre todos, para evitarle naturalmente a Colombia disgustos y amargas depresiones.

Sin embargo, no falta el imprudente en ocasiones especiales como esta.

—Juan… ¿Cómo te ha ido con los de tus diálogos? —inquirió Romano con algo de interés.

La cena se interrumpió con un silencio tenso e incómodo. Todos pararon, mirando al italiano con algo de reproche e incomodidad, Antonio en especial sudando la gota gorda, y entre sonrisa y sonrisa intentando advertirle a Lovino la imprudencia.

Sin embargo, Juan Pablo se contuvo, y en un rictus de falsa sonrisa le respondió con toda la amabilidad que pudo al italosureño.

—mmm…. Me ha ido bien.

Y la cena volvió entonces a su ritmo normal.

Y terminada la cena, todos siguieron con algunos cuantos aguinaldos, para después terminar la celebración e irse a descansar, a eso de las 2:00 de la mañana.

**Ya entrada la madrugada, en el chalet**

La noche era completamente cerrada, sin atisbo alguno de luna o estrellas. Todos en la casa estaban dormidos, (o bueno, casi todos), y no se oía ni siquiera el murmullo de un ratón. Juan sin embargo, no podía dormir, estaba insomne en esos momentos.

Todo ese año había estado plagado de sorpresas, de naturales dificultades. Los procesos de paz, los escándalos, el creciente pesimismo parecían divisarse como sombras en el año que terminaba.

Y sin embargo, el año había traído pocas alegrías, pero a fin de cuentas reconfortantes para el. Un baño de gloria en los juegos olímpicos pasados, que dejó callado a mas de uno (en especial a cierto Inglés que osó criticar su himno nacional), la boda de su ex tutor Antonio con el eterno amante de toda su vida, el cada vez más creciente reconocimiento con el que empezaba a levantarse en medio de la crisis europea… en fin. Hechos positivos que podían definir que para el, el 2012 no había sido tan amargo.

Juan Pablo, a pesar del frio, no estaba usando pijama alguno. Estaba simplemente mirando el fiordo, desde el balcón de su habitación, con una sencilla pantaloneta color azul oscuro. Sabía que el próximo año tendría que seguir con aquel largo y tortuoso camino, empezar a cerrar ciclos, comenzar entonces a derribar los falsos paradigmas que empezaban a rodear los diálogos, replantear la lucha contra el narcotráfico, seguir intentando buscar un mejor mañana.

El frio entonces empezó a calarle los huesos y la piel. Entró entonces al cuarto, y se metió entre las cobijas. Palpó con sutileza entre la camisa que estaba usando su acompañante, la piel morena tostada por el sol.

—mmmhhhmmnhfmm…. Deja dormir… —exclamó el de cabellos castaño algo atarantado.

—no has recibido tu regalo, José… —le dijo entonces del de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello azabache.

Le quitó la cobija. José usaba entonces una camisa y una pantaloneta sencillas, de color rojo oscuro.

—Dime… cual es mi regalo.

—sabes bien cual es.

Se acercó lentamente hacia José. Aunque estaba medio despierto, entendía perfectamente, por lo que sonrió de forma perezosa. Sintió entonces los fornidos brazos de su hermano rodeándole, sus ojos verdes tan penetrantes y tan hipnóticos, de un color verde intenso como las esmeraldas recién sacadas de la tierra.

Sin embargo, tomó la iniciativa, y José acercó el rostro de Juan hacia sí, besándolo con pasión desenfrenada.

**En otro lugar del chalet…**

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba con lentitud, siendo la única luz que iluminaba la sala. Las luces del árbol de navidad se encendían de forma intermitente, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche nórdica.

Y al pie de la chimenea, recostados en la alfombra, y apenas cubiertos ambos por una simple manta, estaban ellos. Sören y Lukas estaban abrazados, dormitando a duras penas al pie de la chimenea. El danés no había podido conciliar el sueño, así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar hacia la chimenea, y acariciar el cabello rubio del noruego, el cual sentía suave y agradable a su tacto.

Noruega estaba abrazado a Dinamarca, profundamente dormido. Sabía y era consciente que el compromiso del danés con aquellos diálogos era por así decirlo, demasiado insospechado. No manejaba con indiferencia apática las negociaciones, como lo había hecho otras veces. Lo que estaba haciendo en La Habana prácticamente era un trabajo laborioso en el que estaba empeñado en seguir.

Y en cierto modo, tenia que admitir que Lukas había tenido que cambiar a fuerzas después del duro despertar de Utøya. Aquel día sangriento le enseño una dura lección: no podía seguir con su indiferencia fría, frente a lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo.

En cierto modo Utøya era su principal impulso para seguir con las negociaciones. El patente recordatorio de aquel nefasto día le calaba en el alma, y en cierto modo el radicalismo político que temía se empezase a presentar, ya lo había visto en algún lado. Sören entonces comprendió que el compromiso de Lukas con el proceso de paz colombiano era por así decirlo, un proceso de catarsis que tenia Lukas consigo mismo. Lo que intentaba hacer entonces Noruega era intentar dejar su indiferencia a un lado.


	21. ese amargo recuerdo, esa cruel herida

**Nota del autor:**

Después del especial de navidad (que obviamente escribí antes del 21 de diciembre, fecha del tan pero tan cacareado fin del mundo) paso a un capítulo especial de recuento de todo el proceso de paz en su primera y segunda etapa (referente al desarrollo agrario sostenible y a la participación política de este movimiento guerrillero).

Este recuento especial buscará condensar los 20 capítulos que hasta el momento se han publicado sobre el proceso, y que han intentado condensar las ultimas noticias y actualizaciones con respecto a los diálogos, debido a que el 21 de diciembre de 2012 (fecha en la que termina el ciclo 13 de la gran cuenta larga del calendario maya) se da por concluida la primer etapa de los diálogos. Este capítulo será un conclusivo de los diálogos, (debido a que me anticipé demasiado en subir el especial de navidad) en el cual se dará cuenta de todo lo relatado hasta el momento.

Según las recientes declaraciones de Humberto de la calle, el receso terminará el 15 de enero de 2013 en donde se dará por conclusión a la segunda etapa, pasando a la tercera: el reconocimiento del derecho de las victimas del conflicto. Aunque han coincidido ambas partes en afirmar que "los diálogos han fluido armoniosamente", se nota también una insalvable división entre ambas partes, en especial en cuanto al tiempo, el planteamiento de reformas de fondo, y la cada vez más notoria división ideológica en el mismo secretariado.

Debido a esto, se puede considerar este capítulo, y el capítulo que le sigue como una especie de "Cierre de temporada" de "Una Esperanza De Paz". Incluiremos también algunas de las ultimas declaraciones con respecto al desarrollo de los diálogos, y quizás haga una aparición especial "Uribe-sama" en este capítulo.

Tengo entonces que establecer una pequeña corrección al respecto: He usado el nombre de **Sören Andersen** para Dinamarca, sin saber que Himaruya-sensei ya le dio un nombre oficial: **Mathias Køhler. **Ya no puedo corregir, porque sería tedioso tener que editar y volver a rescribir entonces las historias, por lo que he tenido que tomar una decisión: Seguir con el nombre, que por así decirlo, le di, y ya en una próxima historia entrar a usar el nombre establecido. Noruega sin embargo, usa uno de los tantos nombres propuestos por Himaruya: **Lukas Bönndevik.**

Hasta este momento les agradezco a todos ustedes su atención a esta historia. Disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 20: ese amargo recuerdo, esas crueles heridas.**

**La Habana, 26 de diciembre de 2012.**

Aún surgían dudas después de haberse dado por concluida la segunda etapa de las negociaciones. El tema aun rondaba en el aire, después del tan cacareado fin del mundo, y en especial después de haber pasado una nochebuena bastante agradable en casa de Lukas. Sentía que en cierto modo, sus energías habían sido recargadas, y al menos había conseguido desestresarse. Y tenía al menos que aceptar que la compañía de Sören era un poco agradable. Le recordaba mucho a Gilbert.

Regresaba entonces a La Habana solo con la compañía de Carlos. Lukas se había quedado en su casa, en donde pasaría las fiestas del _middsomar_1. Manuel había decidido quedarse en casa de Arthur, para terminar de pasar las festividades. Mientras que José… bueno, José tuvo entonces que regresar a caracas en donde el señor Maduro le requería para algunos asuntos de suprema urgencia que no le podía comunicar.

A pesar de que el cierre de la segunda etapa había sido el 21, y los negociadores habían ya partido el 22 (agregado al hecho de que él había pasado las festividades de navidad después del cese de la ronda de diálogos), necesitaba dejar unas cuantas cosas claras con los negociadores de ambas partes que aun permanecían en la Habana, con respecto al desarrollo de la tercera etapa de los diálogos que iniciaría el 8 de enero del año próximo. Aun permanecían en la ciudad Humberto de la Calle y Enrique Santos, principales promotores de las conversaciones, y el equipo de negociadores de las FARC por obvias razones aun permanecía en la ciudad (dadas las restricciones que se les habían impuesto para evitar una posible "doble agenda").

Y también estaba el hecho de que la mayor parte de sus cosas aun permanecían en casa del cubano. Juan simplemente recogería sus cosas, y se despediría, para regresar de nuevo a pasar las festividades de año nuevo en la tranquilidad de su hogar. Quizás podría invitar a José, a Pilar, a Enrique y a Pedro, o tal vez invitar a Lukas, para al menos devolverle la atención que tuvo con el al permitirle pasar las festividades en su hogar. Y sin embargo, también tendría que pensar en como poder manejar los problemas con los que tendría que lidiar en este momento con respecto a varios escándalos y reformas que en cierto modo no le convencían de a mucho.

Estaba en ese momento arreglando su equipaje, después de haber regresado. Ya tenía una de sus maletas listas, y solo faltaba la maleta con los documentos. No notó entonces la presencia de cierto molesto nicaragüense de cabello ensortijado y ojos color café.

—veo que tienes mucha prisa por largarte.

Juan no quería darse vuelta. Rodrigo llevaba entonces en ese momento un conjunto enteramente blanco, camisa del mismo color y sandalias de cuero. En su cuello, llevaba un collar de conchas marinas.

—supongo a que vienes —dijo el colombiano con fría dureza.

—Sí, pero no solo vengo por eso —le respondió el nicaragüense con una seriedad imperturbable— también tengo el deber de desearte un feliz cambio de era.

—si, si… el fin del _13 baktún_… y el inicio de una era de cambios y despertar espiritual. Los mamos de la sierra me lo dijeron antes de que partiera a La Habana. —dijo entonces el colombiano de forma algo cansada— pero no creo que me vengas a felicitar así como así.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Juan entonces se dio vuelta y lo confrontó. Era extraño, pero parecía que en ese momento Rodrigo estaba mas tranquilo y sereno, más relajado.

—tienes razón. Quería ir el 21, pero con todo esto del fallo, y el hecho de que Santiago insistió que fuera a un ritual de purificación en Tikal, hizo que no pudiera ir—después agregó— cuando me intenté comunicar contigo, me habían dicho que te habías dirigido a Noruega a pasar las navidades.

—claro, y supongo que volverías a insistirme con respecto al cumplimiento del fallo de la corte—le espetó entonces el colombiano de forma ruda— te lo dije, te lo repito, y si es preciso te lo volveré a repetir hasta que entiendas. No pienso acatar el fallo, porque **ya no me acojo a lo que diga la corte.**

Intentó evadir el tema.

—Santiago me dijo que tenía que dejar todo lo malo atrás, para que mi futuro no fuera tan adverso en esta nueva era. —dijo entonces Rodrigo de forma algo tímida—y creo que ya es hora de que aceptes que no es justo que estés desacatando una sentencia que ya la corte profirió.

—tu iniciaste esto —le respondió con contenida rabia Juan Pablo— tu querías quitarme el archipiélago y un buen pedazo de mar… y claro, lo conseguiste. —luego, agregó— y no dudaste en restregármelo a la cara cuando tuviste oportunidad.

Eso no era admisible para Juan pablo en ese día. Lo recordaba con tanta claridad, que no podía evitar sentir rabia.

—me dejaste plantado en Ciudad de México —exclamó entonces Nicaragua.

—sencillamente no quería verte la cara.

Otra vez silencio.

—una nueva era… —exclamó entonces el colombiano— cada vez que pienso en mi pasado, miro solo sangre, muerte y lagrimas, ¿cómo puedo borrar eso?, dime ¿Cómo puedo olvidar todos mis muertos?

—no somos perfectos. —respondió el nicaragüense— los muertos jamás pueden olvidarse, pero podemos redimir a los vivos.

Rodrigo recordaba con toda claridad la espantosa guerra civil que había vivido tantos años atrás y que lo había consumido. Los países que conformaron el grupo de Contadora habían conseguido atajar la masacre y el derramamiento de sangre en Centroamérica, estableciendo un pacto común que traería la paz. El pacto de Esquipulas remedió esa espiral de conflictos. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Juan Pablo hubiese conseguido junto con Pilar, José y Pedro la pacificación de Centroamérica, aun este primero seguía hundiéndose en medio del desastre de la guerra.

Dejó entonces un collar de conchas en una mesita del cuarto.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Colombia con desinterés.

—ah, esto… solo es un collar. Santiago me dijo que te serviría para lo que se te avecina el año que viene, y los próximos. Él dice que necesitarás de todo el apoyo y la energía positiva que tengas para que puedas seguir adelante con tu transición al cambio.

—¿transición?

—si, transición—respondió entonces Nicaragua— o eso es lo que dice el.

—bien.

Tomó entonces el collar de la mesita y lo miró con más detenimiento. Eran simplemente varias conchas marinas unidas alrededor de un cordel de cáñamo. A el en cierto modo le era indiferente todo aquel asunto de las profecías mayas, porque consideraba que todo el bombo mediático que se le había dado era simplemente una farsa de Alfred para ganar más réditos. Y eso disgustó en cierta medida a Santiago2 y a Thomas (Belice) que se tomaron su tiempo para preparar un ritual de purificación con todas las naciones centroamericanas en Tikal.

—¿tienes otra cosa que decirme?

—Ortega te manda a decir que tienes que acogerte al fallo. — luego le agregó— dice también que hasta ahora no ha decidido poner en discusión todo esto ante el consejo de seguridad porque tu presidente nos pidió que simplemente no diéramos problemas.

—claro… aunque creo que en este momento algunos miembros del consejo no tienen tiempo para analizar este asunto.

—puedes estar tranquilo —agregó entonces Rodrigo— no voy a hacer nada en contra tuya, si deseas que tu gente pesque en las cercanías a los cayos, solo tendrían que pedirme permiso.

Eso le irritó aun más. Sentía que Rodrigo había venido a al menos arreglar un poco las cosas, pero como dice el adagio popular, "lo que hace con una mano, lo borra con el codo".

—¿permiso?, esas aguas siempre me han correspondido, así que no sé en que te cabe a ti decir que tengo que pedirte permiso para que mi gente pueda pescar en esas zonas.

—ya no son tus aguas —contestó entonces imperturbable el nicaragüense— la corte me las concedió, así que deberías quitar tus fragatas de la zona porque estás violando el derecho marítimo.

—no has cambiado nada.

Terminó entonces de hacer su maleta. Tomó la otra, y se dirigió a la puerta. Miró a Rodrigo.

—tienes que aceptarlo, por el bien de todos.

Lo hizo a un lado de forma ruda. No pidió permiso. Se dirigió entonces hacia la sala, en donde ya se dispondría a salir.

—no pienso aceptar todo esto.

Rodrigo sin embargo, se despidió de Carlos y se retiró.

—¿porqué permitiste…?

—lo permití porque Rodrigo simplemente vino a limar asperezas contigo —le dijo el cubano de ojos marrones y piel morena— es lo menos que puede hacer después de todo lo que te ha causado.

—si, pero creo que lo mejor habría sido que se quedara en su casa de Managua, y no se hubiera puesto en estas.

Se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta.

—gracias por todo Carlos.

—no tienes porqué —le dijo entonces el cubano— eres mi amigo, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo sin importar lo que pase.

Sin ningún aviso, el cubano abraza al colombiano antes de despedirse.

—bueno, solo será por unos días —contestó sonriente Colombia a su colega— tendré que regresar el 8 de enero, para iniciar de nuevo con la tercer etapa.

—te estaré esperando. Y espero que tengas un feliz año

Salió entonces, ya el taxi le estaba esperando. Subió entonces al el, mientras miraba desde la lejanía, en medio del claro sol de la mañana como la casa del cubano se perdía en medio del horizonte. Y la mano que agitaba Carlos Machado Martí se hacía también cada vez más borrosa y lejana.

**Bogotá, unas cuantas horas más tarde.**

Los brillos moribundos del día empezaban a iluminar la urbe, que apenas recién empezaba a recuperarse del apocalíptico desastre del sistema de recolección de basuras. Juan retornaba entonces a su hogar, después de tantos años de agotadora jornada, y simplemente no deseaba escuchar más de los diálogos que se habían desarrollado hasta ese instante. Tenía entonces que ponerse al tanto de todo lo sucedido durante su ausencia, los escándalos, las nuevas reformas. Y también los logros, que aunque incipientes eran pasos plausibles hacia un mejor futuro para su gente.

Llegó entonces a su sala, tirándose en la poltrona. Encendió la televisión, viendo entonces las ultimas noticias. Tenía que reconocer que durante todo el año había avanzado, habían empezado entonces a notarse evidentes progresos en áreas diferentes a lo militar. Aunque no todo a fin de cuentas era color de rosa, pues los escándalos no daban tregua, el sistema de salud publica aun funcionaba mal, y la corrupción parecía avanzar de mal en peor en algunos organismos del estado. Y la máxima consumación fue el escandalo de INTERBOLSA, el caos que había generado el nuevo sistema de recolección de basuras que acababa poco a poco con la imagen que quedaba de su capital, agregado a las aceradas criticas de su ex presidente, la cada vez más evidente polarización del senado, las reforma fútiles y cada vez más neoliberales del gobierno santos, que a pesar de sus bonitas y floridas palabras no le terminaban de tragar entero.

Eran entonces las 6:00 de la tarde. Alguien parecía tocar a la puerta, por lo que se dirigió hacia la misma.

—hola… perdón por llegar a estas horas.

—no, no hay problema Kike…

Era su hermano menor, Enrique. El ecuatoriano había ingresado entonces a la casa de su hermano mayor, vestido con un gabán color gris, y una bufanda negra. Usaba pantalones de tonalidad parda en ese momento, y parecía un poco fastidiado por el viaje. No era poco menos, pues estaban en plena temporada de año nuevo y evidentemente el caos en la entrada y salida de pasajeros en el aeropuerto Eldorado era cosa común.

—¿quieres algo de tomar?

—no, no hay problema. —le respondió entonces Ecuador.

Se dirigieron entonces a la sala, aunque Juan Pablo sabía a que venía.

—dime el motivo de tu visita.

—sabes a que vengo. —le respondió entonces Enrique de forma seria.

—si, debe de ser por lo de Sucumbíos. —dijo entonces Juan.

Miró atentamente la rojiza cicatriz del cuello, que su hermano intentaba disimular con la bufanda. Recordaba tal vez, que mucho antes de que sucediera aquel incidente su hermano rara vez usaba pañoletas o bufandas que le cubriesen el cuello. Y con posterioridad, después de que habían pasado cuatro años, prácticamente las bufandas, las pañoletas, los cubrecuellos y los sacos y camisas de cuello alto se habían convertido en sus prendas de uso diario. Algunos parecían advertir que se quería parecer a Iván, aunque solo Enrique, José y Pilar sabían claramente lo que ocultaban las bufandas, cuellos de camisa y pañoletas.

—Iván Márquez me pidió formalmente que repatríe los cuerpos de los que cayeron ese día, a través de emisarios de la cruz roja.

—no tienes porqué comunicármelo —le respondió entonces el colombiano al ecuatoriano— es tu decisión si deseas entregar los restos de sus muertos o no.

—también me preguntaron por los restos de "Raúl Reyes".

Se formó una extraña y patente tensión en medio de la conversación.

—no puedo decirte donde está. Es más, supongo que lo incineró el ejercito y esparció sus cenizas en alguna guarnición, para evitar que lo enaltecieran como un mártir o una victima de "mis atrocidades"

—no debiste haber hecho esto conmigo. —le atinó a responder Ecuador de forma seca— pudiste haberme llamado, pedirme permiso, pudimos haberlo capturado juntos.

—era mi deber. —aseveró entonces Colombia— y no podía seguir tolerando tu pasividad frente a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuatro años, y sin embargo parecía que hubiese pasado ayer. Enrique había terminado demasiado mal, estaba débil en esos instantes. Y llegó entonces Sebastián en medio del caos que empezaba a surgir, evitando en todo momento encender la chispa que iniciaría una guerra apocalíptica en Suramérica, consiguiendo atemperar la tensión creciente entre esos tres hermanos que se querían, y al mismo nivel se odiaban. Tuvieron que pasar años para que al menos bajaran los ánimos, y ambas naciones al menos intentaran echar tierra a aquel día. Pero siempre estaría allí aquel patente recuerdo. La cicatriz en el cuello de Enrique Alfaro, que tenía la forma de un corte profundo, y que aun parecía tener un tono evidentemente rojizo sería un recordatorio cruel de su lado mas oscuro. Y aun así, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que era consciente de que le había causado un daño bastante grave a su hermano, no sentía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Aunque en contraposición a esto, sentía un espantoso remordimiento de consciencia.

—sabes bien que si necesitas de mi ayuda, te la puedo ofrecer.

—con José, Carlos y Luke estoy bien. —luego agregó— ¿en donde te estás alojando?

—en mi embajada, ¿porqué?

—si deseas puedes pasar la noche aquí. Tengo un cuarto libre.

Aceptó entonces la propuesta. Sin embargo, alguien entonces tocaba a la puerta con presteza.

—espere, ya voy.

Al abrir lo distinguió claramente, y no supo que hacer, o que sentir con respecto a él. Miró el cabello entrecano, los fieros ojos marrones, escondidos detrás de los lentes de marco café, la sonrisa ladina tan característica del paisa promedio, el severo y agotado porte. A pesar de todas las rencillas, peleas, disgustos, gritos y escándalos, sentía que le debía mucho a él.

—Juan Pablo… es que no tenés la decencia de llamar aunque sea una vez por las fiestas —le reprochó el hombre.

—don Álvaro, usted sabe que he estado ocupado.

—si, si,… ocupado negociando con los terroristas asesinos esos de la FAR…

Pasó entonces sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso. Juan Pablo entonces le siguió, intentando evitar enfrentamientos entre su ex jefe y su hermano. Era evidente la incomodidad y la molestia frente a aquellos dos, que podía decirse "se despreciaban" a un nivel exponencialmente crudo. Más sin embargo las razones de peso con respecto a aquel desprecio eran evidentes, y no se necesitaba ser brujo para saber las razones.

—me decepcionás, Juan Pablo… —le dijo con algo de marcada tristeza el ex mandatario— es increíble a lo que has llegado: a recibir a auxiliadores de la guerrilla en tu propio hogar.

—no soy ningún auxiliador de la guerrilla—le espetó Ecuador con rudeza.

—entonces decíselo a Correa, o a los terroristas esos que tu ocultabas.

Estaba apunto de levantarse y golpear al ex presidente colombiano, cuando una mirada de advertencia de parte de su hermano menor le ataja.

—Don Álvaro… todo creo menos que haya venido usted a darme el feliz año

—¿sospechás de mi?, —se echó a reír— no solo es por eso hombre… también vengo a entregarte esto, que quiero que analicés con detenimiento.

Era una carpeta gruesa con todo lo referente al litigio que hasta ese momento no se había dado por concluido en la Corte.

—Don Álvaro… no pienso trabajar en estos días.

—no, no es por eso que te lo paso… simplemente me gusta tener las cosas claras con vos, porque tu representás al pueblo y tu merecés saber lo que pasó durante todo ese tiempo

No sabía en ese momento que pensar de su ex mandatario. Álvaro Uribe había sido hasta ese momento uno de los mandatarios más controversiales, odiados y queridos que hubiese tenido el país en ese momento. Con una convicción y una capacidad oratoria privilegiada, durante su primer mandato destilaba porte magnífico e imponente. Su carácter fuerte, severo y voluntarioso le devolvió la confianza a Juan después del desastre de la zona de despeje. Pero sin embargo, tenía un lado muy turbio, en el que parecía ser a veces un amoral sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Su segundo periodo fue de notorio desgaste y decadencia, pues los escándalos no se hicieron esperar.

—de todos modos le agradezco.

—si,.. y tenés que reflexionar lo que está haciendo ese traidor Calibán de Juan Manuel.. —agregó al final— lo que está haciendo es entregarte de nuevo a los narcoterroristas, ¿o es que querés volver a como estabas antes?

—no.

—entonces pensalo. Que ojalá la próxima vez no escojás mal la silla para montar el caballo, porque podés caerte.

Dicho esto, se retiró.

—Lo mejor es que regrese a mi embajada. No tolero verle a ese maldito la cara

—respétalo aunque sea un poco Enrique.

—es increíble que después de tanto tiempo aun lo sigas defendiendo.

Lo miró atentamente. Y en cierto modo, Enrique tenía razón.

—a pesar de todo, tengo que reconocer que hizo bien su trabajo. —le respondió al final el colombiano al ecuatoriano.

Y siempre era así con Álvaro Uribe Vélez. Era un eterno dilema pensar en el, sus cosas buenas y malas. Nunca un presidente había generado tantos odios y amores. En todo sentido, durante esos 8 años de gobierno, el estricto y espartano avance del ejercito hizo que Colombia empezara a impulsarse en medio del antiguo desastre de la guerra eterna. Si en los ochentas estaba en un ostracismo insalvable, en esos ocho años empezó a surgir como una suerte de ave fénix en medio de las cenizas del desastre perpetuo.

Y a pesar de todos sus defectos, que obviamente eran demasiados, Álvaro Uribe había conseguido lo que habían hecho pocos de sus presidentes hasta ese momento: devolverle la confianza.

**Un par de horas más tarde…**

Enrique se había ido. Juan se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo los últimos documentos oficiales, el trabajo acumulado de días y días, las juntas y reuniones pendientes a las que había dejado de asistir, lo mismo que su escaño temporal en el consejo de seguridad.

Juan Pablo había tenido que aceptar a fuerzas que en cierto modo su ex jefe tenía algo de razón. No todo estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas, pero sin embargo las cosas parecían mal que bien avanzar. Comparado a 20 años atrás, era mejor la situación en la mayoría de los sentidos.

Pero no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el cansancio, y se quedó dormido en su escritorio. Empezó entonces a soñar de forma bastante extraña con todas aquellas palabras, que durante tanto tiempo le martillaban la cabeza. Y veía entonces varias figuras conocidas, alzándose como sombras grises y lúgubres, recordándole todos y cada uno de sus problemas y martirios.

_Incapaz_

_Cobarde_

_Asesino_

_Débil_

_Inútil_

_Fracasado…_

Era simplemente una eterna tortura oír esas voces que distinguía con claridad: Santander, Núñez, Rojas Pinilla, Pardo Leal, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, sus propios hermanos, Pedro, Alfred, Arthur, Lukas… todos parecían acusarlo, recriminarlo, disminuirlo moralmente.

Pero las palabras más crueles surgían de una voz distinguible, audible para el, desagradable en sobremanera, haciendo eco macabro en aquel oscuro salón. A pesar de que no era una de sus frases, parecía representar su pensar.

_**La paz no implica el silencio de los fusiles...**_

Y después de todo, regresaba entonces al sueño de la plaza de bolívar, repleta de cadáveres. Mira entonces su uniforme, manchado en sangre. La tricolor nacional desgarrada, y el rojo violento y sangrante manchando el azul y el amarillo de la misma. La muerte, el dolor.

Despierta de golpe, después de dos horas. No se siente entonces con la capacidad de proseguir con aquellas expectativas, siente que le faltan las fuerzas. No puede sencillamente con más esfuerzo. Juan Pablo desea tirar la toalla, y quizás darse un tiro, pero sabe claramente que el ser nación no le permite esas concesiones. Su muerte solo acarrearía la consumación de aquel acabose sin inicio o final, el sufrimiento de gente inocente.

El año próximo sería un gran reto. Sus esfuerzos estarían encaminados a acabar de una vez y para siempre esa eterna espiral de sangre y lágrimas. Si hay un acuerdo favorable, lo cual sentía lejano y distante, sería un alivio enorme a su dolor físico y moral, y quizás sus heridas pudiesen sanar. Si era lo contrario, simplemente se resignaría a aceptar su triste y cruel destino.

1 El **middsomar **es la festividad nórdica del solsticio de invierno. Por lo general en toda la península escandinava, se hacen celebraciones en los pueblos y ciudades, y en algunas regiones se suelen encender hogueras que buscan "darle fuerza" al sol durante la festividad.

2 Muchos en América central mostraron su desacuerdo a la banal comercialización del 2012, desvirtuando el contexto original de esta fecha (el fin de la cuenta calendárica 13 e inicio de la cuenta 14, que solo sucede cada 350 años) estimando las profecías de locos charlatanes que proclamaron a vivas voces el fin del mundo. Esto se debe también, a la concepción cristiana de **tiempo lineal **(un tiempo que tiene principio, nudo y desenlace), en contraposición al **tiempo cíclico, **en el cual los mayas y otras grandes civilizaciones mesoamericanas creían que el tiempo era una rueda sin principio o final. Es más, si se analiza con mayor detenimiento, el calendario maya es cientos de veces más exacto que el calendario gregoriano estándar en cuanto a la medición del tiempo se refiere.


	22. deber antes que vida

**Nota del autor**

Este capítulo es muy significativo, y es el cierre de esta primer temporada de "Una Esperanza de paz". Hemos hablado de las victimas, del proceso, de los niños combatientes, de infinidad de temas, pero no hemos hablado del ejercito. Nadie puede negar una cosa: Colombia es un país que tiene un ejercito disciplinado y entrenado de forma rigurosa, pero no a causa de que a Juan Pablo le guste la guerra (como al gringo maniaco de Alfred Jones) sino porque "le toca". El ejercito colombiano se puede decir que se codea de tu a tu con otras fuerzas armadas de igual o mayor poderío, y sus comandos élite (los conocidos "lanceros") están al nivel del cuerpo de rangers del ejercito de los estados unidos. Y de acuerdo a estudios hechos en diferentes países, Colombia tiene el mayor índice de soldados por habitante (4 de cada 10 habitantes han servido en el ejercito, y de esos cuatro 2 son soldados profesionales) en américa latina. Sin embargo, eso desmerita la posición de las FARC de recusar falsamente a Colombia como un "estado militarista". Las circunstancias han obligado a que el ejercito se fortalezca, a causa de su constante y eterno trasegar en contra de los paramilitares, las guerrillas y las BACRIM. Muchos han caído, muchos también han sacrificado su integridad física y moral para defender la institucionalidad, así como muchos amparados en el uniforme, han deshonrado sus juramentos de "proteger y servir al pueblo" asesinando civiles, para poder "presentar resultados" (lastimosamente ha habido casos así, un legado muy negro de la era Uribe). Pero eso no hace restar el hecho de que el soldado siempre es el que pone su vida en juego para que usted, o sus hermanos, o yo, podamos vivir tranquilos en nuestras casas, viviendo el día a día, y quizás tal vez poder viajar por este hermoso país, conociendo su gente y su cultura, cuando años atrás ni se podía ir a la vuelta de la esquina por que corría uno el riesgo de que lo mataran o lo secuestraran (hablo para los que vivan en Colombia).

Yo personalmente no puedo concebir prestar el servicio militar obligatorio que por ley se exige (y de verdad, no creo en eso, la carrera militar debe hacerse por convicción y no por obligación) pero valoro y respeto el esfuerzo que policías, soldados e infantes de marina hacen por defender al país y a su gente. Ellos por ley no pueden decidir a que bando político respaldan (porque la constitución, sabiamente inhabilita al ejercito en el proceso democrático, siendo Colombia uno de los pocos países que no permite que sus soldados ejerzan el derecho al voto o tomen bando político alguno) por lo que no pueden definir a quien defienden: a ellos les importa cinco pesos si es de derecha, de rancia izquierda, de centro. Su deber constitucional es el de protegerlos, sin ninguna distinción.

Solo entonces queda decir las palabras inmortales de Santander: "las armas solo pueden estar subordinadas a una cosa: a la ley". Por eso, y ya para terminar este cierre de temporada, lean este sencillo y humilde homenaje a aquellos valientes hombres que ponen en riesgos sus vidas en procura del bienestar y la tranquilidad de todos los colombianos.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 21: Deber antes que vida.**

(cierre de la temporada 2012)

_**del hombre los derechos**_

_**Nariño predicando**_

_**El alma de la lucha**_

_**Profético enseñó**_

_**Ricaurte en san mateo, **_

_**En átomos volando **_

"_**deber antes que vida"**_

_**Con llamas escribió**_1_**.**_

**30 de diciembre de 2012, en el batallón de sanidad.**

Juan pablo siente que tiene una eterna deuda con ellos, que no sabe como saldar. Había llegado a la unidad del batallón de sanidad del ejercito nacional colombiano, en donde estaba la mayoría de soldados heridos en combate.

Siempre había sido así durante años. Ellos siempre habían estado al pie del cañón arriesgando sus propias vidas en todo momento. Durante los negros y oscuros años ochentas siempre eran ellos los que intentaban arañar en esas épocas cuando la guerrilla en medio de toda aquella barbarie y sangre aportaba al baño de sangre de esos años nefastos de terror que deseaba olvidar. Durante décadas interminables de guerras intestinas, siempre estaba el soldado en el frente de la batalla, en el vivac de la guerra misma. Durante las guerras de independencia era el aguerrido lancero de los llanos que rompió con su lanza la tiranía española en el pantano de Vargas. Las guerras civiles denotaban la fiereza insensata de los milicianos liberales y conservadores. Luego, siguieron aquellos reclutas que combatieron en medio de la selva, defendiendo la soberanía nacional del agresivo expansionismo peruano, y ya en los albores de la guerra de corea, el recluta promedio del batallón, enviado a dios sabe donde a combatir contra la abstracta "tiranía comunista".

Los soldados lo empezaban entonces a saludar de forma efusiva. Saben que es un importante aliciente para ellos que su propia nación los recuerde, pues sienten que al menos su sacrificio no ha sido en vano. Aunque en algunos casos, ha habido excesos de parte del mismo ejercito que eran inadmisibles en todo sentido.

Se sienta entonces en una silla de uno de los salones de fisioterapia, en donde algunos soldados hacen sus terapias de rehabilitación. El espectáculo, es en cierto modo lamentable: ver jóvenes de 19 a 25 años, en la plenitud de su vida, con miembros amputados, perdida de la capacidad visual o auditiva, o profundos traumas de guerra es de verdad desolador. Pero así es la guerra: cruel e insensata. Un conflicto eterno que ha dejado siempre su indeleble huella en cada uno de aquellos hombres que honrando su deber de proteger al pueblo, entregaron su integridad y su propia vida.

Posteriormente después de la visita, regresa a su casa en el barrio la candelaria. Está agotado, ha trabajado a destajo desde su regreso, duerme poco y se sostiene con tazas y tazas de café negro que bebe cada vez que no puede con más, y que endulza a duras penas con dos terrones de azúcar. Tiene que ponerse a analizar todo lo que respecta a la reforma, al paro judicial, hacer balance general de todo lo que ha sucedido. La prensa de cuando en cuando lo llama, por lo que intentando evadir el sueño escuchando "la W" de Julio Sánchez Cristo2.

No puede apagar el celular, pues podrían llamarlo de cualquier parte: José, o quizás Enrique. O quizás Antonio lo llamaría por no sé que asunto cualesquiera. Simplemente tiene que estar a la expectativa frente a lo que se avecinaba en los días que venían.

Son cerca de las 6:40 de la tarde. Detiene un poco su trabajo, se retira del estudio. Mira ociosamente en su pad las ultimas noticias, nada trascendente. Sin embargo, alguien parece llamarlo en ese momento, pues su teléfono no para de sonar.

—¿diga?

—_señor Botero, es un gusto poder oírlo_—responde el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿señor Vivanco3?

—_sí, el mismo. Lo creía usted en san Andrés _—atinó entonces a decir el representante de HRW.

—el señor presidente me ha permitido una pequeña licencia.

—_menos mal, las veces que me he intentado comunicar con usted me han dicho que no se encuentra, o que estaba en el extranjero._

—Es verdad, señor… —prosiguió entonces la nación— estaba en los diálogos de paz, y las navidades las pasé con Noruega y Dinamarca.

—_pero dejemos las formalidades aparte señor Botero_—prosiguió entonces el activista— _necesito ponerlo al tanto con respecto postura de mi organización con en cuanto al fuero._

—no puedo discutir al respecto del fuero —cortó entonces Colombia— el tema ya se debatió, y se decidió. Ya está en sanción presidencial.

—_esas reformas garantizan la impunidad de los crímenes del ejercito_

—durante los últimos meses no se han registrado ejecuciones extrajudiciales. —le respondió entonces el colombiano de forma tranquilizadora— y debería estar tranquilo, ningún crimen quedará impune.

—_en todo caso, estaré al pendiente con respecto a la reforma _—luego siguió—_ pero tiene que atender en este momento lo que se está comentando con respecto a ese fuero… es un retroceso en los avances de su gobierno en cuanto a la política de derechos humanos._

—señor Vivanco. —dijo entonces con contenida irritación el colombiano— he estado en peor situación cuando López Michelsen implantó el decreto del estado de sitio, y mucho peor cuando Turbay insistió en mantenerlo4. A la guerrilla y los paramilitares les vale ***censurado*** el derecho internacional humanitario. Así que usted no puede venir a aseverar en este momento que la situación está peor de lo que ha estado porque cada vez que intento hacer algo para poder seguir con los estándares se me atraviesan situaciones como estas.

—_el punto no es ese._

—el punto es ese, señor Vivanco —prosiguió Colombia— tenga presente que mi situación no es igual a la de otros países. He tenido que vivir siempre con la guerra a cuestas, y he visto atrocidades peores que dejarían como simples cuentos para niños a lo que hicieron en Argentina y Chile. —agregó entonces con algo de irritación— ¿cree que es fácil mantener una política efectiva de derechos humanos en medio de una guerra?

—_usted tiene razón. _—prosiguió el activista— _pero es el deber de su gobierno velar por el respeto del DIH._

—me es difícil —al final concluyó— lo ideal sería que pudiera darle termino a esta guerra, para acabar del todo con todo esto de las violaciones al DIH. De resto, mucho me temo que seguirán repitiéndose las violaciones a los derechos humanos.

—_de todos modos inténtelo, señor Botero _—insistió Vivanco— _no puede dejar tantos casos impunes._

—estoy trabajando en eso, señor —aunque entonces agregó— pero, ¿no debería ponerle atención a otros gobiernos?, mire a mi hermano, y la situación que está pasando. ¿Le parece justo que estén acallando a la oposición en Venezuela de esa manera?

—_también hemos vigilado el caso de su hermano, señor Botero. _—posteriormente prosiguió— _pero el caso suyo es especial. Insisto, hable con su presidente para que le de reversa a todo esto del fuero, y así se evitarán muchos perjuicios._

—el parlamento europeo me pidió también explicaciones. —terminó entonces Colombia— y si es necesario que les explique personalmente todo lo que respecta al fuero, lo voy a hacer. Con respecto a que lo discuta con Juan Manuel, eso está en veremos porque en este momento estoy en mis vacaciones, y hasta el 8 no quiero hablar de trabajo.

Un tenso silencio se notó en la línea.

—_en todo caso, le deseo un feliz año, y toda la suerte del mundo con lo de sus diálogos._

—muchas gracias señor Vivanco —prosiguió el colombiano— también le deseo un feliz año.

Colgó.

Juan entonces puso el teléfono inalámbrico en su base, encendió la tele, miró la alocución presidencial desde la isla de san Andrés. Recopilaba los mil y un avances de los que gustaba alardear el presidente, la reforma tributaria que a ultimo momento había sido aprobada, la reducción a un digito de las cifras de desempleo (algo hasta ese momento no conseguido), el avance con los diferentes programas sociales del gobierno que ayudaban a considerables grupos de población vulnerable, el evidente avance y progreso.

No podía negar que a pesar de todo, el año que estaba cerca a terminar había traído bienestar y progreso, solo hasta cierto punto.

Sin embargo, decide hacer una llamada. Está preocupado por el en ese preciso momento, por lo que está sucediendo. No lo ha visto en semanas, y lo extraña en exceso, en todos los sentidos.

**La habana, ese mismo instante.**

La tensión se acrecienta en la sala de espera del hospital. Funcionarios del gobierno venezolano van y vienen, las caras son de notorio pesimismo. Dos personas esperan sentadas en un par de bancas gélidas e incomodas de la clínica. Es evidente el desgaste en el otro joven, de cabello castaño, rizo en ese. No se ha cambiado el uniforme camuflado en días, y entre sus piernas reposa la boina roja escarlata que suele usar. El cubano, de rastas café recogidas en una cola de caballo también le acompaña.

José estaba a la expectativa frente al estado de salud de su presidente. Nadie era claro con el, y solo lo había visitado en dos oportunidades, viéndolo en un estado lamentable. Chávez depende prácticamente del soporte vital que las máquinas le dan, está conectado al suero intravenoso, y los medicamentos se los suministran a través de un cuentagotas. Está pálido, ha perdido peso, necesita de asistencia respiratoria constantemente.

Sale entonces el vicepresidente Maduro de la habitación.

—¿Cómo está?

—los médicos han detectado una complicación cardiorrespiratoria severa, pero lo han logrado estabilizar —atina a decir Nicolás— no saben por cuanto tiempo resista.

—entonces ya es hora de decirle al pueblo la verdad —atina entonces a decir la representación física de Venezuela— la gente merece saber lo que está sucediendo.

—no puedo José —responde Maduro— Hugo me dio instrucciones claras de manejar todo esto bajo la mayor prudencia posible, hasta que se recupere o en el peor de los casos entre en estado de coma.

—¿coma?, entonces que haremos —dice Venezuela— Chávez tiene que posesionarse el 10 de enero, y viendo como está dudo mucho que pueda.

—José, no te preocupes… La constitución lo dice claramente: si el presidente está inhabilitado, el vicepresidente asume las funciones hasta que la asamblea nacional convoque nuevamente a elecciones.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Venezuela en esos instantes. El estado de salud de su mandatario se estaba manejando con un nimbo extraño de secretismo y misterio. Ni siquiera el mismo conocía los verdaderos y graves alcances de las dolencias de su mandatario, que cada día se mostraban más que evidentes.

Se sentó frustrado en la silla. Carlos le puso una mano en el hombro intentándolo animar.

—todo va a salir bien, José… tienes que tener confianza.

Inmediatamente su celular repica de forma insistente.

—aló.

—_¿interrumpo algo?_

—Lindas las horas de llamar. —atinó a responder ácidamente el venezolano— después de las fiestas de navidad no te has comunicado conmigo.

—_disculpa, he tenido demasiado trabajo pendiente —_respondió entonces el colombiano a la defensiva_— he dejado de asistir a reuniones en el consejo de seguridad, y Arthur no cesa de reprochármelo cada vez que puede._

—quien te manda.

Silencio en la línea.

—_como sigue_

—el,… no sé.

—_estaré al pendiente. _—luego, agregó— _tanto secretismo, no sé porque, pero me tiene con el alma en vilo._

—¿no que te desagradaba mi jefe?

—_es un ser humano. A nadie le desearía una desgracia de esas. Por lo pronto, te deseo feliz año, y deberías de viajar hoy a mi casa a pasar año nuevo, para desestresarte un poco._

—lo pensaré.

**Regresando a Bogotá…**

La noche bogotana se cernía con su manto de luces en la ciudad. Juan intenta dormir en medio de todo eso, pero las palabras de Vivanco le calan en su mente por alguna extraña razón: _**"esas reformas garantizan la impunidad del ejercito"**_**. **Y si, tiene que reconocer que la controversia sobre el fuero militar había levantado considerables ampollas, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?. Es imposible pensar en tener a todo el mundo feliz y contento, la oposición le da sentido a la democracia, siempre y cuando se llevase por los lineamientos correctos.

Aunque el hecho de que un hombre portase el uniforme, no garantizaba en algunos casos la rectitud del mismo. Era como todo en esta vida, habían generales correctos y honorables hasta la medula, otros abnegados y devotos sirvientes del deber, otros que denotaban ambición en extremo y harían cualquier cosa que estuviese en sus manos para ascender y tener más soles y estrellas en su uniforme, en fin. Lo mismo podía aplicar a los oficiales.

Ellos simplemente ponían el pecho frente a la delincuencia, o ante la guerrilla, que en medio de su obstinación enferma siguen con una lucha estéril y sin sentido alguno. Aunque el nombre de una institución como las fuerzas armadas hubiese sido vapuleado, humillado y rebajado por hombres que no merecían portar el uniforme como Rito Alejo del Río, el general Mauricio Santoyo, el coronel Alfonso Plazas Vega, y entre otros, eso no desmeritaba el esfuerzo diario de los soldados que sacrificaban todo para servir a la patria, proteger al pueblo y salvaguardar las instituciones democráticas.

(**nota del autor:** siento pasarme de nacionalista, pero es la verdad).

No existe entonces homenaje suficiente a los caídos. A los soldados anónimos que han ofrendado su vida para defender no a un gobierno, ni a los intereses de un grupúsculo de burgueses, sino para defender al pueblo mismo sin distinción de raza, credo, condición económica, política o social. Los recordarán quizás fugazmente sus familias, sus esposas, sus madres, sus hijos. Ellos saben que han caído no solo por esta infame y cruel guerra que todo lo acaba y lo destruye, sino que han ofrendado sus vidas ante el altar de la patria, defendiendo al pueblo de aquellos que enmascarando sus crímenes en la "lucha por el pueblo" han asesinado y matado por años.

Nadie sabrá entonces sus nombres. Pues como reza en el monumento a los caídos5 "solo sus nombres los conoce dios".

1 Ultima estrofa del himno nacional colombiano. Alude a dos próceres: Antonio Nariño, el cual fue el primer traductor de la "declaración de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano" en español. Sufrió varios arrestos y confinamientos en Cartagena, y posteriormente en Melilla. Participó activamente en las guerras de independencia, y después de su ultimo confinamiento en Cádiz, en el fuerte san Fernando (el mismo donde moriría Francisco Miranda) es liberado y nombrado Vicepresidente encargado por Bolívar. El otro es el boyacense Antonio Ricaurte, el cual en una ultima y desesperada acción hace estallar el deposito de pólvora en San Mateo, acabando con su propia vida y con la de varios realistas para evitar que cayese en manos enemigas.

2 Les voy a confesar algo: cada vez que hago oficio (o en otros términos cuando me pongo el delantal de "amo de casa") me pongo a escuchar el sistema W radio Colombia, del cual soy un fiel oyente. "W radio" es una de las emisoras colombianas que mas alcance ha tenido en el mundo, teniendo transmisión tanto en AM como en FM y en internet, especialmente en EU, España, Inglaterra, Asia-pacífico y gran parte de Suramérica. Agregado a esto **Julio Sánchez Cristo** es actualmente uno de los principales pilares del periodismo radial colombiano, ganador de varios premios Ondas, amén de ser reconocido como uno de los más grandes periodistas radiales en Latinoamérica.

3 Alude a **José Miguel Vivanco**, representante de _**Human Rigths Watch**_para Latinoamérica. Últimamente esta organización ha criticado de forma dura la aprobación de la reforma estatutaria al fuero militar. En recientes días una comisión de europarlamentarios analizó con lupa el proyecto, solicitando explicaciones al respecto.

4 El tristemente célebre estatuto de seguridad, decretado por **Julio Cesar Turbay Ayala **en 1979 al comienzo de su mandato, permitió el arresto sin ningún tipo de juicio previo por parte de las autoridades, permitiendo también la tortura para obtener información al respecto.

5 Colombia no tiene un monumento al "soldado desconocido", tal y como existe en otros países como Inglaterra o Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, existe un monumento "a los héroes caídos en combate", conmemorándoselos especialmente en su día con honores militares y ofrendas florales. El monumento no intenta ensalzar a un soldado en común, sino que hace memoria a todos los soldados que han caído en esta guerra sin cuartel. También existe una "antorcha eterna" que siempre permanece encendida en el monumento al puente de Boyacá, en recuerdo de los caídos.


	23. diplomacia de hospital

**Nota del autor:**

Inicio la segunda temporada de esta historia, con un giro argumental interesante, que en cierto modo denota la volubilidad del argumento de esta historia: la confusión que ha generado el estado de salud del presidente Chávez, y en como esto repercute en el desarrollo de los diálogos entre la guerrilla y el gobierno.

Cuando inició el proceso de paz, las FARC pidió la intervención de negociadores del gobierno venezolano. Chávez, ni corto ni perezoso nombró a Roy Chadderton, ex embajador de Venezuela ante la OEA como observador con poderes plenipotenciarios (y de hecho, es mencionado en esta historia en el capítulo 4). El hecho está en que la injerencia del gobierno venezolano ha sido en cierto modo "eclipsada" por los recientes sucesos que se han desenvuelto con respecto al estado de salud del presidente Chávez, y que además de ello en últimos capítulos se ha mencionado con la mayor de las claridades posibles.

Lo que sucedería si Chávez no asume el 10 de enero, (y ya está más que confirmado eso) aparte de la obvia anarquía y vacío de poder es el hecho de que el proceso irremediablemente podría interrumpirse, dada la necesidad e insistencia de los negociadores de la guerrilla en tener un "respaldo político". El hecho también está en la marcada y acerada división política entre la oposición y el chavismo, e incluso en el seno del mismo chavismo, en donde se empiezan a ver marcadas divisiones en el ala tradicionalista (Diosdado Cabello y Elías Jaua) y el ala moderada (José Vicente Rangely Nicolás Maduro) del PSUV.

Otra cosa es la interpretación que se le da a la constitución venezolana de 1999. En ella se establece que: "Si después del 10 de enero, y en caso de ausencia absoluta del presidente de la república antes de su posesión, el presidente de la asamblea nacional deberá de asumir durante los 30 días siguientes provisionalmente la presidencia, hasta que se realicen nuevamente elecciones en las que se elija presidente de la república". La oposición basa sus argumentos en afirmar que habría un vacío de poder, dado que la constitución de 1999 establece como única fecha el 10 de enero de 2013 como la fecha de inicio del nuevo periodo presidencial de Hugo Chávez. El oficialismo entre tanto, argumenta que "existe una continuidad en el periodo actual del presidente", o en otros términos, que el técnicamente sigue gobernando y que su mandato aún no ha concluido (o eso es lo que dan a entender), y que el acto de posesión (ya sea ante el parlamento o ante el tribunal supremo de justicia) es "un mero formalismo". Si las condiciones se dan, (la declaración de "falta absoluta")es el presidente de la asamblea nacional (Diosdado Cabello) el que debe asumir las riendas del poder en Venezuela, de forma provisional hasta que se puedan convocar nuevas elecciones.

Eso entonces genera un atasco, que puede afectar considerablemente el desarrollo del proceso de paz, y puede prestarse también a que las FARC empiecen a entrar en nuevas dilaciones, aludiendo "falta de garantías". Y también está el riesgo de un cambio por la fuerza, o que las cosas se agraven al mismo nivel de los sucesos del 11 de abril de 2002, lo cual repercutiría en el desarrollo de los mismos diálogos.

Solo queda entonces una cosa: esperar. Ya que en este caso, los destinos de Juan Pablo y José estarán más unidos que nunca en los próximos días.

**El obligatorio disclaimer:**

Esta historia es de mi autoría, de principio a fin. Los OC (Original Characters) mencionados durante toda la historia le corresponden a sus autores. Colombia (**Juan PabloMárquez Botero**) le pertenece a **Sirbluemoustache**, pueden buscar imágenes de esta versión de Colombia en DeviantArt y Zerochan!. Venezuela (cuyo nombre real es **José León Narváez Montenegro**) es propiedad de **MEBON**, también aparecen imágenes suyas en DA y Zerochan!, junto con esta versión de Colombia que uso (y no se les puede ver separados por obvias razones). Ecuador (**Enrique Alfaro Roldós**) puede decirse que es una creación mitad de MEBON y Bluemoustache y mitad mía (tiene unos cuantos rasgos de personalidad que le he dado, además de unos cuantos agregados en cuanto a físico y aditamentos, basándome en un diseño creado por ellas)Chile (**José Manuel Gonzáles**) es propiedad exclusiva de **Rowein**, de la comunidad Latin Hetalia. Ya España (**Antonio Fernández Carriedo**), Francia (**Francis Bonnefoy**) y Cuba (**Carlos Machado Martí**) le pertenecen exclusivamente a Hidekaz Himaruya, el creador de Hetalia.

La mayoría de centroamericanos que he mencionado puede decirse que son basados en diferentes OC de Latin Hetalia, incluidos Nicaragua (**Rodrigo Montalván**), Guatemala (**Santiago Marchena**), Honduras (**Faustino Morazán**) y Costa Rica (**María Teresa Rendón**).

Hetalia Axis Powers, World Series, World Fantasía, Beautiful World y todas las derivaciones conocidas del mundo Hetalia le pertenecen de forma exclusiva a **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

De una vez les agradezco a todos ustedes la atención que le han puesto a esta historia, a los lectores de toda Latinoamérica y de más allá del continente (lectores de Europa, Asia, américa del norte), a todos ustedes que hacen posible esta historia, y que desean leer algo distinto, y tal vez con un poco de más sentido y conciencia político y social.

**Una reflexión personal…**

A pesar de todo, hay que seguir adelante. Puede que en futuros meses me tarde en hacer las correspondientes entregas, quizás ya esté trabajando (y de verdad tengo que admitir que el hombre se alimenta de pan y no de ideas), pero no por eso cejaré en mi empeño en no dejar de escribir esta historia, y darle al menos el final que todos deseamos. Ya el mundo, (o al menos el fandom Latino Hetaliano) tiene que entender la dimensión real y exacta de toda esta espiral de violencia que carcome a Colombia, que no solo ha sido un problema de narcos, gobierno y guerrilla, las causas de fondo del enquistamiento de la guerra, y tal vez encontrar soluciones para encontrar la reconciliación y la concordia.

Colombia necesita en este momento, en esta encrucijada el respaldo de toda Latinoamérica, no de la Latinoamérica de la rancia izquierda, ni del ala extremo derechista, sino de la misma américa latina que ha sufrido, que ha sido martirizada no por la tiranía del "imperio yanqui", sino por la insensatez de luchar por ideales políticos que como cito de cien años de soledad "pueden ser manipulados al derecho y al revés".

Solo cuando américa latina (en todo su conjunto y extensión) se desenmascare de los extremismos, y empiecen a pensar en cómo buscar un común bienestar para sus pueblos, sin pensar en izquierda o derecha, podremos todos, no solo como colombianos, sino como latinoamericanos, pensar en la reconciliación, la paz y la concordia para nuestros pueblos.

No siendo más, espero que disfruten el primer capítulo de esta segunda temporada. Y también les pido que expresen sus correspondientes opiniones. En serio son importantes para mí.

**Capítulo 22: diplomacia de hospital.**

**La Habana, 8 de enero de 2013 por la noche.**

La tensión es más que obvia en esos instantes en el hospital. Funcionarios van y vienen, algunos son del gobierno venezolano, otros del cubano. La sala de espera está altamente custodiada por los servicios de seguridad cubanos, apostados a lado y lado de la habitación en donde está el paciente. José por su parte, espera como siempre en la sala, expectante por noticias, pero son pocas.

Maduro es otro que entra y sale de la habitación a la sala de espera, y de allí hacia el hotel. Papeles van y vienen, autorizaciones a medio firmar, ordenes apenas audibles. Es notoria la confusión y el desconcierto, la situación parece agravarse cada vez más. Confusión, desconcierto, anarquía evidente… parecían las cosas de nuevo repetirse. Los días pasaban y la situación parecía agudizarse, el temido vacío de poder era cercano.

José era consciente que su presidente está grave. Y la situación política en ese instante parecía enrarecerse cada vez más, la polarización está más aguda. Y eso de verdad le preocupa, pues teme que su mismo pueblo empiece un levantamiento igual o peor de sangriento que el del 11 de abril.

―no creo que resista por más tiempo ―dice uno de los médicos al vicepresidente.― hemos intentado estabilizarlo, pero tememos que un nuevo paro cardiorrespiratorio agrave las cosas.

―¿no hay alguna…?

El medico entonces mira sombrío al funcionario.

―en este momento solo queda esperar ―responde entonces el galeno.

Maduro mira atentamente a la nación, que está sentada, con la boina en su regazo. Lo mira con algo de desconfianza, sabe que el pueblo es demasiado voluble, pueden de nuevo volver a levantarse. Y en momentos como ese, no sabe si seguir con el plan que le había confiado su superior al mando.

Se acerca entonces hacia José, el cual mira de forma algo preocupada al vicepresidente.

―deberías descansar.

―tengo que estar al pendiente, señor ―le dice el venezolano― es mi jefe y tengo que estar a su lado, suceda lo que suceda.

No puede hacer menos que eso. El pueblo había a escogido a su "libre voluntad" otros seis años de gobierno chavista, y él le debe respeto y obediencia, aunque no ciega y absoluta. A pesar de 14 años de gobierno, aun ha tenido sus reservas, aunque de buenas a primeras compartan un odio visceral hacia Alfred Jones. Y también los evidentes celos que tiene, dada su cercanía con su hermano, secreto a voces entre los latinoamericanos. Todos sospechan, pero no lo dicen: Juan y José sostienen una relación que va más allá de lo político y lo económico, y pude decirse que se reprochan mutuamente sus amistades: así como José no le gusta la cercanía de Alfred, Juan Pablo desconfía seriamente de la amistad que el venezolano de cabellos castaños sostiene con Iván Braginski.

―entonces, creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad. ―contestó el vicepresidente― Hugo no podrá posesionarse este jueves.

Eso lo deja frio. Sabía bien que el nuevo periodo presidencial debía de comenzar el 10 de enero, todos han esperado durante más de dos meses esa fecha designada por su carta constitucional, para consumar lo que se había conseguido casi cuatro meses atrás.

Y a pesar de la natural obstinación de su jefe de estado en proseguir con aquella campaña insensata, en medio de su precario estado de salud, sabe bien que él ha buscado estar en situación semejante.

Y sin preverlo, el destino de dos naciones reposaba en esos instantes, en la cama de un hospital.

**Bogotá, un par de horas más tarde.**

Había sido llamado al palacio presidencial, debido a que había terminado su tiempo de receso. Juan Pablo tenía entonces que ponerse de nuevo a trabajar, después del puente de reyes, y había tenido que trabajar a destajo durante todo ese día. No se podía permitir de nuevo más dilaciones, y había contactado con Arthur vía Skype, poniéndose al tanto de las sesiones a las que había dejado de asistir del consejo de seguridad. Y si no podían vía Skype, Dandelion[1], una de las hadas de más confianza de Arthur lo ponía al tanto con las ultimas conclusiones que habían llegado en el consejo. Desde hacía ya más de un mes no se comunicaba con Alfred, ya que no se sentía con el corazón para poder discutir con él con respecto a la política antidrogas. Y peor aún, no se sentía con el suficiente valor para encararlo a él, y a Pedro mismo con respecto a sus declaraciones de diciembre pasado.

El taxi lo deja entonces en la entrada principal del palacio, por el frente trasero del capitolio. El patio de armas lucia desolado y algo siniestro en la noche fresca, que al menos era menos soportable que el sofocante día capitalino. La guardia presidencial le saludó, abrieron el rastrillo, la nación ingresó y caminó hacia la portada del palacio. Saludó a los guardas apostados en la entrada, y al parecer ya le esperaban.

―señor Botero… ―dice el secretario privado de presidencia― el presidente Santos le espera en su despacho.

―muchas gracias.

Con paso raudo y veloz, se dirigen los dos hombres por pasillos, escaleras y corredores hasta el despacho presidencial. Juan sabe que solo raras veces lo llaman después de haber terminado sus deberes, algo grave debe de suceder.

El presidente Santos está en el despacho. Se ve que ha dormido poco, son evidentes las ojeras, aunque conserva esa rígida etiqueta que siempre lo caracteriza. Extrañamente le recordaba a su bisabuelo, Eduardo Santos: El mismo porte, la misma mesura, la misma plausibilidad y maneras rígidamente británicas, que por alguna extraña razón le hacían rememorar sus días en Inglaterra cuando tuvo que verse obligado a pedirle prestado dinero a Arthur para poder proseguir con las guerras de independencia[2].

―señor…

―espero que el puente de reyes te haya servido de mucho para descansar

―claro que sí, señor.

Se sentaron en unas cuantas poltronas que habían en el despacho, talladas en estilo Luis XIV. Sirvió entonces dos copas de brandy, Juan bebió de ella con algo de plausibilidad.

―supongo que sabes el motivo por el que te llamé, ¿no es verdad?

―sí, señor ―contestó entonces Colombia― debe de ser con respecto a la situación con mi hermano.

―Tienes razón en preocuparte, porque no sabemos que pueda pasar con Hugo Chávez en estos meses que se avecinan, de su mediación depende mucho el proceso.

Era verdad que la mediación del gobierno venezolano era más que evidente, ¿no lo era con la presencia de su hermano en las negociaciones?. Tenía que pensar en la posibilidad de que las cosas con respecto a la salud del presidente venezolano se agravasen a un punto realmente irreversible para que todo se fuese al traste. Y esa posibilidad se veía cada vez más cercana.

―le voy a ser sincero, señor ―dijo entonces Colombia, de tajo― a mí personalmente no me agrada el señor Chávez, y se lo he expresado muchas veces. Y sabe usted bien que no me gusta que él tenga intereses metidos en los diálogos

―comprendo tu desconfianza, pero en este momento es un mal necesario. ―cortó entonces Juan Manuel― sin embargo, la situación no puede mantenerse por mucho tiempo, en estos momentos el gobierno venezolano está dividido, y eso puede repercutir no solo en los diálogos, sino en otros campos.

―entonces que quiere que haga.

―no quiero que vayas a Caracas bajo ningún motivo. ―le ordenó entonces el presidente Santos a su nación.

Eso desencajó los planes de Colombia. Juan temía que la situación se agravase, y que todo pudiese agravarse. La polarización estaba llegando a un nivel asquerosamente peligroso, José en esos instantes era un barril a punto de estallar, y eso no solo lo afectaría a él a la larga,… sino que toda américa latina podía empezarse a enfrentar, en un conflicto ideológico que no tendría control. Los dos extremos se tocarían, y José se hundiría en la anarquía violenta nuevamente. Y con él, quizás se lo llevase a él mismo, a Enrique, y de paso a todo el continente, incluyendo a Matthew y a Alfred.

―¿Cómo que no ir a Caracas?, Chávez se posesionará en dos días!

―no lo hará ―dijo entonces el presidente― acaban de anunciar que el vicepresidente ha solicitado al tribunal supremo de justicia venezolano la extensión indefinida de su licencia.

Era más que previsible.

―entonces, que carajos piensan hacer el jueves.

―marchas, concentraciones, cosas por el estilo. ―luego prosiguió― nosotros no podemos prestarnos al juego del PSUV, pero tampoco podemos marginarnos de la situación de nuestros vecinos, así que no asistiremos a lo que ellos tienen planeado el 10.

―no lo considero prudente, mi hermano me necesita

―tu gente te necesita, Juan. ―le dijo seriamente Santos― reconoce que estamos avanzando, que estamos superando ya los viejos paradigmas de la desigualdad y la pobreza extrema…

―todos me verán como un insensible.

―Capriles tiene razón en afirmar que están desacatando su propia constitución, sus propias reglas ―prosiguió el mandatario― y sabes bien que las leyes constitucionales deben de respetarse.

No tenía argumentos para rebatir.

―en todo caso, ¿Cómo cree que podremos excusarnos sin quedar como unos insensibles?

En ese momento su presidente sonrió, de forma algo maliciosa.

―ya pensé en eso[3].

Siguieron discutiendo por largo rato, se despidieron. Con posterioridad Juan se regresó a su casa, dispuesto a descansar. Y quizás no intentar pensar en la posibilidad de un escenario polarizado en casa de su hermano.

Sus temores se acrecentaban cada vez más con las noticias que se empezaban a conocer.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse impotente.

* * *

[1]**Headcanon Latin Hetalia:** Colombia también tiene el don de ver cosas sobrenaturales, aunque sus otros dos hermanos no es que le crean mucho. Esto alude a la riqueza del folclore y las leyendas colombianas, a la profunda creencia colombiana en lo sobrenatural.

[2] Colombia fue el segundo país (o mejor dicho la república Grancolombiana) en ser reconocido por el imperio británico después de México en 1826. Agregado a eso, Francisco Antonio Zea, aprovechó la oportunidad para pedir un empréstito por cerca de £23'000.000, para sostener a la incipiente república.

[3]Santos pidio permiso al congreso colombiano si Chavez se posesionaba este 10 de enero


	24. soledad en medio de la anarquia

**Nota del autor: **

Sé que algunos están cansados de mis largas notas explicativas, pero intento con ellas hacer entendible el contexto de cada capítulo. Con lo sucedido el 10 de enero, fecha en la que supuestamente Chávez se posesionaría, he tenido que adelantar el lanzamiento de la segunda temporada de este fic, anticipándome obviamente al inicio de los diálogos. Esto no querrá decir que deje de lado el argumento principal de esta historia.

He tenido ciertos "bloqueos" de inspiración. Y con la última falta de noticias, peor. Sin embargo, al parecer me están dando unas cuantas ideas pues escribiendo en tiempo real, me he enterado que Enrique-Niichan (Enrique Santos) ha revelado algunas cuantas cosas con respecto al desarrollo de los diálogos, en una columna suya intitulada "yo negocié con las FARC". Esto generó airadas declaraciones de parte de los negociadores de la guerrilla en recientes horas.

Quiero entrar a decirles de aquí en adelante, todo es** ficticio**, un relato basado en las noticias que han fluido sobre los diálogos y también sobre todos los sucesos que han intervenido sobre el conflicto armado colombiano. El que esté escribiendo sobre esto, y relatando lo que "sucede" en las mesas de diálogos no se puede considerar como una "violación a la confidencialidad" tal y como lo expresa la guerrilla. Se me podría considerar como un "corresponsal hetaliano" que está relatando **de acuerdo a su punto de vista** lo que está sucediendo. Ya aclarado este punto, sigo entonces con la continuidad del capítulo anterior, que es inevitable evadir dada la trascendencia que ha desatado el veredicto del tribunal supremo de justicia (equivalente venezolano de la corte constitucional) y la interpretación que ha dado a los artículos 231 y 232, ratificando lo que ha dicho el oficialismo chavista en decir que "no existe falta temporal o absoluta" y el "formalismo simbólico" de la posesión.

No soy un conocedor de la constitución venezolana (y a duras penas conozco la de mi país) pero claramente lo estipula: si el presidente, antes de su posesión llegare a incurrir en falta **TEMPORAL **o** ABSOLUTA**, el **PRESIDENTE DE LA ASAMBLEA NACIONAL **(que en este caso es **Diosdado Cabello**) tendría que asumir las riendas del poder durante **TREINTA DÍAS** contados a partir el 10 de enero, en los cuales tendrá que convocar a nuevas elecciones. Las faltas absolutas contempladas en la constitución son: **MUERTE, DESTITUCION, RENUNCIA, **(previamente aceptada por la asamblea en pleno)**, INCAPACIDAD CLÍNICA, **(decretada por una junta médica conjunta de la asamblea nacional y el tribunal supremo popular) y** REVOCATORIA DEL MANDATO.**

Si está consignado en la constitución, (que fue redactada, sancionada y promulgada por Chávez) debe de respetarse. Y lo peor del asunto, está en la evidente disputa de poderes entre Diosdado Cabello y Nicolás Maduro, pues a pesar de que Chávez ha "bendecido" a su "pequeño saltamontes" Maduro para que tome las riendas del poder, y el evidente respaldo del presidente de la asamblea nacional, se nota a leguas que se desean acabar entre sí por el puesto que Chávez está por dejar vacante en Maracay.

La iglesia está rogando por su muerte (y es verdad lo que les digo), y yo personalmente no prefiero decir nada al respecto. No es agradable estar enfermo de cáncer, (y a quien le gusta) pero las cosas llegaron a este nivel dada la terquedad y obstinación enfermizas de Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías por sostenerse en el poder. Hay que reconocer que Chávez ha destruido a su propia nación (y personalmente considero que está a un nivel igual de bajo que el de Uribe) a costa del "socialismo del siglo XXI" que ha demostrado su evidente fracaso como sistema económico y político. Chávez pretende emular el sistema cubano, pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo pues Cuba tuvo que adaptarse a fuerzas, amoldar su sistema socialista, no enfocándolo a una economía de exportación y comercio, sino a una de autosuficiencia casi forzada desde hace más de 20 años, teniendo que adaptarse a la cambiante situación política. Aun así, se nota la fuerte injerencia del gobierno castrista, y peor aún, el hecho de que a Venezuela-kun lo están controlando desde la Habana y no desde Maracay.

Es inevitable tener que volver a hacerle cambios al argumento principal, pero es inevitable a causa de que es trascendental en este momento la situación que acontece en Venezuela, y las consecuencias que puede acarrear todo esto.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 23: Soledad en medio de la anarquía.**

**Caracas, 10 de enero de 2013.**

José había regresado a casa junto con su vicepresidente el día anterior. La confusión reinante se acrecentaba entre la oposición y el partido de gobierno. Había dormido poco, estaba agotado, había desayunado a duras penas. Lo peor del asunto estaba en las manipulaciones del partido oficialista, tan evidentes y obvias con respecto al artículo 231, aunque en ese momento parecía que las concentraciones que empezaban a formarse en las principales avenidas de la ciudad, daban a entender un fuerte respaldo del pueblo.

No podía conciliar el sueño, debido a que tenía que disimular de nuevo su fortaleza, a pesar de que se sentía cansado y débil. Solo deseaba descansar, después de los pesados días que habían transcurrido en La Habana pero era consciente de que ese 10 de enero sería un día tal vez muy ajetreado y pesado en todos los sentidos.

Sale entonces de la ducha, enrollado apenas con una toalla. En la cama, reposa el uniforme verde del ejército, y la boina rojo escarlata que ha usado desde hacía ya 14 años atrás. Está tentado a no salir, a quedarse, a mostrar su descontento frente a aquella trapisonda constitucional que han cometido para favorecer flagrantemente al partido de gobierno. Y es consciente que en las sombras, Alfred espera que empiece de nuevo a reinar la anarquía para sacar sus nuevas cartas.

Se acerca entonces a su teléfono, no sabe si llamar o no a su hermano. Cuanto echa en menos su presencia, cree aun que pueda llegar a los actos políticos que se han planeado. No quiere sentirse tan solo, sabe que Juan Pablo a pesar de todos los desencuentros y desavenencias puede ser su más grande soporte.

Así que no lo decide llamar.

Sin embargo, alguien muy inoportuno acababa de llegar a su casa.

—¿listo para la marcha?

Era Enrique. Su hermano había llegado, junto con una delegación de su gobierno. Aunque en ese instante estaba en su casa, solo.

—¡Tonto!, me asustaste —exclamó el venezolano.

—discúlpame, pero no creo que haya visto gran cosa… aunque Juan ha visto mucho más que yo —afirmó socarrón el ecuatoriano.

Pero sin embargo, su hermano menor tenía razón en afirmar tal cosa.

—¿podrías retirarte?

—claro.

Se retiró y esperó con paciencia a que su hermano se vistiera y se arreglara. José se vendó nuevamente el hombro, la cicatriz de la quemadura había cicatrizado1, aunque tenía un marcado tono rosáceo leve. Y luego, miró las cicatrices de bala en su pecho, otro amargo recuerdo del 11 de abril.

Ya listo y arreglado, se dirigió hacia la sala, en donde su hermano le esperaba usando su uniforme azul grisáceo reglamentario. En su regazo, la boina de un color rojo intenso como la sangre misma. José no sabía si el rojo escarlata que representaba al socialismo era el color de la sangre infinitamente derramada por costa de él, los muertos que habían caído no defendiéndolo, sino denunciando los atropellos de aquel sistema.

—los demás te esperamos a la salida —le dijo su hermano—, y cambia esa cara, nada malo ha sucedido.

No puede evitar contener su frustración, su hastío frente a todo aquel circo frenético en el que se había convertido la juramentación de su presidente. Todo eso contravenía a la constitución, no era correcto en ningún sentido permitir que Chávez continuara en el poder como si siempre hubiese sido un mandatario eterno y perpetuo. Extrañamente se le hacía parecido cada vez más a Juan Vicente Gómez. Buscaba perpetuarse en el poder a toda costa.

Al salir, reconoció a Matías (Uruguay), a Rodrigo Montalván (Nicaragua), a Octavio (Bolivia). Todos ellos vestidos de uniforme, y usando las mismas boinas rojas. A todos los saludó de forma cordial, excepto a Rodrigo, el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja, a modo de cruel burla. A pesar de que sus superiores eran amigos muy cercanos, comprendía el odio que Juan Pablo le profesaba al nicaragüense. Su expresión no denotaba más que una inmensa codicia.

—Les agradezco que hayan venido, chicos —dijo entonces Venezuela, intentando disimular su frustración.

Se dirigieron entonces rápidamente hacia donde estaban empezándose a concentrar la mayoría de los seguidores del partido gubernamental. Las demás naciones intentan abrirse paso entre la marea roja de pancartas, banderas, estandartes… rojo, omnipresente rojo, rojo sangriento que denotaba la visceral violencia que lo corroía con lentitud. La gente corea a viva voz lemas chavistas, mientras que las naciones asistentes intentan abrirse paso, formando un cerco alrededor del venezolano, en medio de la masa enfervorizada de gente. Es evidente el fanatismo demencial de los chavistas, siente en sí mismo ese ardor, esa pasión, esa histeria colectiva y fanática del chavista promedio. Pero la frustración y la impotencia frente a aquella violación tan flagrante de una ley máxima como lo era su constitución era más que obvia. Así que no podía estar feliz o contento.

Después de caminar un considerable tramo, llegan a la tarima. El vicepresidente los saluda, abraza a José. Luego, intenta sonreír forzadamente, pero sabe que su alegría es falsa. Siguen en el acto, discursos, retórica sin sentido, José los oye impasible y estoico. Hablaban de la "unidad latinoamericana", que no distaba de ser una triste farsa, solo habían respondido a su llamado cuatro naciones del continente, aunque los cuatro latinos eran tan variables: Rodrigo, eufórico y alegre, al lado de su superior, animando a la gente, sonriendo de forma enfermiza. Matías, estoico, indiferente, solo sonríe y saluda discretamente. Octavio ni se inmuta, y solo se dedica a escrutar y a analizar con sus sagaz mirada a todos en el sitio, cosa que hace el superior del boliviano. Solo Enrique sabe, e implícitamente intenta apoyar a su hermano mayor, aunque desconozca el motivo de su desazón e impotencia.

Cantan el himno nacional venezolano. "Gloria al bravo pueblo,…" ¿Cuál gloria?, extrañamente su himno y el de su hermano iniciaban glorificándose a sí mismos y a sus gestas. Pero ¿de qué glorificarse?, ¿Dónde está ese "bravo pueblo" que combatió con fiereza a los españoles, expulsando a Antonio de sus tierras?... los fieros llaneros de pasadas épocas ya habían desaparecido. Solo habían serviles borregos rojos bajo la voluntad del chavismo.

Extraña a Juan. Puede que su hermano Enrique esté a su lado, pero no puede evitar sentir esa enorme soledad. Hay cientos de personas, miles tal vez en ese momento, una enorme marea roja sin forma alguna, que pretendía mostrar que Chávez tenía aun su apoyo. Pero se siente solo, abandonado a su suerte en medio de aquella marea roja despiadada y sin control.

Y entonces comprende las palabras de su hermano, días atrás, cuando le dice que ya está agotado, hastiado de navegar contracorriente, de combatir todo su martirio.

"_estoy cansado de luchar"_

¿Será entonces su único destino resignarse?. No puede, no siente que es correcto lo que sucede, Chávez está incapacitado pero Maduro gobierna a través de él. Hay división, peleas por el poder, e intentan disimularlas, pero es evidente. Todo aquel acto es una maldita farsa.

Nicolás Maduro hace entonces algo insólito. Acerca hacia sí a su rival más directo, y también a José. Los abraza.

—NO HAY DIVISION ENTRE NOSOTROS!, AHORA, EN ESTE MOMENTO DE TRISTEZA E INCERTIDUMBRE, DEBEMOS DE ESTAR MÁS UNIDOS QUE NUNCA, PARA VELAR POR EL BIENESTAR DE NUESTRO PUEBLO Y EL DE LATINOAMÉRICA! —exclama el vicepresidente airado.

Emocionado y sonriente, acerca hacia si a Diosdado Cabello y le abraza con fuerza, junto con la representación de la república Bolivariana de Venezuela. Ambos denotan la emoción y la histeria del momento.

Sin embargo, el rostro de José denota solo una cosa: indiferencia fría.

**Bogotá, en ese mismo instante.**

Juan Pablo estaba en ese instante en un consejo de seguridad en una de las tantas localidades de su capital, junto con su presidente. Intenta seguir con una agenda normal, aunque tiene que contenerse para no llamar a su hermano y preguntarle como está, en que lo puede apoyar. Se amordaza a si mismo su preocupación en un rictus de seriedad imperturbable, oyendo, asintiendo, respondiendo de forma mecánica.

Quiere acompañar a su hermano, consolarlo, decirle que todo estará bien. Pero sabe que no puede, porque no es conveniente respaldar las acciones que están desarrollándose en ese instante.

Siguen pasando los segundos, los minutos, las horas. El ministro Pinzón responde unas cuantas preguntas, Juan no desea atender. Piensa en lo frustrado que puede estar José, en la decepción que le invade. Quiere aconsejarlo, pero no debe, no es prudente.

—Estas distraído —le atina a decir su jefe, notando la melancolía de su nación, mirando al vacío con amarga tristeza.

—¿decía algo?

—decía que estás distraído, y que no atiendes a las preguntas sobre el plan cerrojo que estamos haciendo contra las BACRIM

—disculpe, señor. Ya respondo.

Acata entonces la orden de su mandatario, e ilustra de forma mecánica y monótona el plan para reforzar la seguridad de la localidad, después de la bárbara masacre de días atrás. Las palabras fluyen de forma monótona de su boca, como si fuera un discurso repetido a mas no poder.

Se da por concluido el consejo, todos se retiran de la sala de conferencias, algunos periodistas intentan conseguir declaraciones al respecto. No responde, está inmutable y no desea atender a la prensa en esos instantes. Sube entonces al automóvil, mientras mira por la ventana, antes de que la caravana oficial partiese.

—no tienes que estar siempre con él, y tienes que entender eso, Juan—atinó a decir el presidente Santos a su propia nación.

—ya lo sé, señor —contesta Colombia con desgana.

Santos sospecha que la relación que tiene la representación de su país, con el homólogo de su país vecino va mucho más allá de su comprensión. Y por un principio básico de prudencia no desea profundizar.

El auto se pone en marcha. La caravana transita por las calles, en medio del pésimo transito bogotano. Cierran calles, agilizan el tránsito, pero el viaje parece una eterna tortura. Y también el insalvable silencio en el interior del automóvil entre él y su presidente. No es que fuera un mal presidente, pero aparte del trabajo eran contadas las ocasiones en las que charlaban de cosas personales. Con algunos de sus mandatarios la relación había sido perversa y conflictiva, con otros había sido demasiado cordial.

Pero con Juan Manuel Santos, extrañamente su relación era cordial, rozando entre la frialdad protocolaria y el respeto. Parecido en extremo al bisabuelo, a don Eduardo Santos Montejo: un hombre serio, rígido, algo distante, de elegantes modales y rigurosa etiqueta inglesa, que podía ser cordial cuando se le antojaba. Juan Manuel Santos, el bisnieto, era en cierta medida similar.

—"Tutina"2 me ha preguntado por ti, y me dice que te extraña en el almuerzo del domingo.

—su señora esposa es muy amable en preguntar por mí, señor —exclama entonces Colombia de forma amable.

Sin embargo, parecía entonces retornar el frio silencio. Era difícil en cierto modo hablar con el de un tema diferente al que no fuera trabajo. Siempre había informes que leer, ordenes que firmar, declaraciones que hacer, entrevistas que atender, su trabajo era duro de por sí, aunque su propio presidente repartía sus cargas, para que desarrollase su intervención durante el proceso de paz. Esos meses habían sido en cierto modo trascendentales, aunque escéptico al comienzo notó que en esa ocasión todo era distinto, el manejo en si no daba pie a manipulaciones retóricas de ningún tipo o clase.

—¿tienes a alguien?

Esa pregunta le extrañó. Por lo general no discutía con sus mandatarios sobre su vida privada. Y no quería que algunas malas lenguas empezaran a regar el chisme.

—¿decía algo, señor?

—que si tienes a alguien que te quiera, ya sabes, una chica… o una nación por ahí que yo conozca. —afirmó a decir el presidente Santos.

—puede decirse que si hay alguien —afirmó entonces Colombia con algo de duda.

—y se puede saber quién es…

—no lo creo prudente, señor —dijo entonces el colombiano a la defensiva.

Eso daba a entender muchas cosas. Sin más ni menos, Juan Manuel Santos le soltó a Juan Pablo Márquez lo siguiente.

—supongo que estás preocupado por él.

—tiene usted razón, señor… —respondió con tristeza el colombiano— en estos momentos siento que lo estoy dejando abandonado a su suerte, solo.

Juan Pablo sintió un punzón de remordimiento de conciencia. Debía de estar con José, brindándole su apoyo, respaldándolo para hacer válido su ordenamiento constitucional. Pero sería muy hipócrita de su parte hacerlo, y le granjearía muchos problemas.

—no te sientas culpable, a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios por un bien más grande.

No deseo afirmar algo ante esa frase. Y después de eso, simplemente un silencio sepulcral, se sentía en el interior del auto, que no se rompió hasta llegar a la casa de Nariño.

Pero es inevitable para el no sentirse culpable, por dejar de nuevo a su propio hermano abandonado a su suerte.

1 La herida en el hombro de José alude al incendio en la refinería de Amuay.

2 **Tutina **es el apodo que el presidente le da a su esposa, María Clemencia Rodríguez de santos, actual primera dama de la nación.


	25. retorno al hielo quebradizo

**Nota del autor:**

Llegó entonces el día en donde inicia la cuarta etapa de los diálogos, en donde se retoma el primer punto de la agenda: la política agraria.

Durante los últimos meses la universidad nacional de Colombia y varias organizaciones gremiales han organizado diferentes foros sobre desarrollo agrario sostenible en diferentes lugares del país. La mayor parte de los gremios han respaldado los foros, excepto FEDEGAN y FEDEPALMA, los cuales han rechazado unilateralmente todo acto de mediación o intervención en los diálogos que se desarrollan en la Habana. La evidente desconfianza en estos gremios se debe también a que ciertos sectores de la extrema derecha colombiana, dirigidos evidentemente por el ex presidente Uribe, han rechazado de tajo todo lo que respectara a los diálogos, agregado a ciertas "condiciones de inseguridad" que han manifestado, en especial en el sector ganadero.

Muchos puntos han sido considerablemente controversiales durante el desarrollo de los diálogos. Hasta el momento, el enrarecido ambiente político en Venezuela ha dificultado de forma considerable el desarrollo de los diálogos, es obvia la fuerte injerencia del gobierno castrista en las decisiones del alto mando venezolano, la oposición está empezando a levantarse en contra de la trapisonda anticonstitucional que han cometido los miembros del partido de gobierno y el tribunal supremo popular de Venezuela. Una democracia justa y equitativa no amordaza a la oposición, deja que opinen libremente y ponen en consideración sus ideas en un debate sano y justo (suena utópico, pero así lo considero yo). Muchas cosas pueden confluir en este momento en estos días, empeorar o mejorar la situación, solo queda entonces esperar.

Santos durante los últimos años ha bajado las tuercas del anterior terror oficialista de Uribe, permitiendo que la oposición siga desarrollándose de forma equitativa y justa. Como fiel seguidor del ideal de Santander, prefiere defenderse y debatir sus ideas a través de la prensa escrita (o en este caso del Twitter-sama) en vez de recurrir a la persecución oficial. Uribe no merece, ni merecerá el cargo que el pueblo colombiano le concedió, pues traicionó la confianza del pueblo al entregar a Colombia en bandeja de plata al paramilitarismo. Santos está intentando remediar esos errores, y es positivo para todos, pero en fin de cuentas no es suficiente. No existen presidentes perfectos, ya que Santos es un neoliberal convencido, y sabiendo como son los neoliberales… bueno, mejor no decir.

Pero retomemos entonces el punto en el que dejamos la nota: el punto sobre política agraria. Una de las políticas más contundentes hasta el momento ha sido la de restitución de tierras. La revisión de títulos de propiedad de lotes usurpados en diferentes latitudes del país, adquiridas a sangre y fuego durante los últimos 30 años ha tenido cierta connotación tanto política como estratégica para el desarrollo de los diálogos. Es un paso necesario para la reconciliación y el perdón, para la verdad histórica que tanto se necesita. Las FARC, en Hůrdal desestimaron este proceso, pues rebate su ideal de fondo de la "lucha por la tenencia de la tierra". Y obviamente, muestra evidentemente que no les conviene, pues como usurpadores también de tierras, perderían sus extensiones de terreno que usan para cultivos ilícitos o minería ilegal.

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura. Matices leves de Cu/Can, para variar, Col/Ven, algo de lemon y alusiones a la actual situación política Venezolana.

Dedicado especialmente a **Danieru-neko, **recomiendo un one-shot de ella: "Vel d' Hiv", un excelente y conmovedor relato que nos muestra a Francia bajo una luz distinta y muy interesante. 

**Capítulo 24: De regreso al hielo quebradizo.**

**La Habana, 13 de enero de 2013 por la tarde.**

Juan volvía de nuevo a la ronda de diálogos junto con los demás observadores que habían podido llegar a su casa de Bogotá después del largo interludio de días. Llevaba consigo las cientos de miles de propuestas que fueron recolectadas en los foros de desarrollo agrícola sostenible promovidos por la Universidad Nacional, los cuales habían dado pie a planteamientos justos y equitativos entre la población civil.

Lukas y Manuel miraban y discutían por su parte unos cuantos documentos en los que se planteaban una serie de propuestas y planteamientos que tenían los negociadores de las FARC en cuanto a la política de restitución de tierras. La tormenta sobre el fallo había amainado, aunque la tensión aún se sentía entre él y Rodrigo por el hecho de que no podía aceptar con sencillez el fallo. Y lo peor del asunto estaba en la ausencia de su hermano José, la situación clínica de Hugo Chávez, y como eso podía afectar los diálogos.

José no se encontraba en ese momento con él. Ya había partido de nuevo a La Habana con el vicepresidente Maduro, pero no podría asistir a la ronda de negociaciones. Carlos tendría que dividir su tiempo entre los diálogos y el acompañamiento al venezolano, amén de que Alfred ya también tenía intereses en estar al tanto de su proceso de paz, o mejor dicho, el ex presidente Jimmy Carter1 por "su propia cuenta" lo había decidido. No sabía de qué forma podría evitar roces naturales entre Alfred, Carlos y su propio hermano, o aun peor, los mismos negociadores de las FARC poniendo el dedo en la llaga con respecto a la excarcelación de Simón Trinidad.

―_**damas y caballeros, por favor abróchense sus cinturones, estamos cerca a aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional José Martí de la ciudad de La Habana, temperatura, 32º centígrados.**_ ―decía el capitán de la aeronave. ―_**Aero**** les agradece a ustedes la confianza en nuestro servicio, que tengan una excelente tarde.**_

El calor entonces sería sofocante.

Ya al aterrizar, descender del avión y dirigirse a la sala de recibo del aeródromo notaron que el cubano ya los esperaba, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de verlos a todos después de ya mucho tiempo.

―chicos, pero que alegría me da verlos! ―exclamó Cuba alegremente dando sendos abrazos de oso a los hoscos Chile y Noruega.

―lo mismo digo Carlos.

Se dirigieron entonces hacia el auto que los esperaba. E inevitablemente tuvieron que discutir con respecto a la situación de salud del presidente Chávez.

―¿entonces no sabes nada?

―todo lo que te diga es mentira, Juan ―le respondió el cubano con sinceridad― solo unos pocos saben cómo está, pero dicen que está consciente.

―te soy sincero, no sé de verdad en quien creer ―atinó a afirmar el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda escéptico.

Posteriormente se dirigieron hacia la casa del cubano. Descansaron, se pusieron al tanto con las propuestas que habían sido recogidas en la página web ( www. Mesa de conversaciones. Com. Co (juntar espacios)) charlaron un poco, se pusieron al tanto de uno que otro chisme por ahí. Matthew había visitado a Carlos en días anteriores a los diálogos, al menos eso había sido una distracción en medio del ajetreo de los últimos días. Aunque era evidente que más de uno sospechaba que el canadiense tenía otro tipo de intenciones diferentes a las de una amistad con el cubano, se lo acallaban para evitar que a Alfred le diera un ataque y se formase la de dios es cristo.

Total, al día siguiente tendrían que iniciar de nuevo los diálogos.

**14 de enero por la mañana**

Se levantaron, se arreglaron, desayunaron en un absoluto silencio. Juan Pablo intuía que José se estaba alojando en casa de Carlos, pues reconocía algunos de los efectos personales de su hermano, y la constitución venezolana en el escritorio del estudio, abierta y marcada en el inciso del artículo 231.

Pero no se encontraba.

Salieron entonces los tres, hacia el palacio de convenciones. La prensa como siempre revoloteaba alrededor de la entrada, buscando declaraciones. Después de que la tensión acumulada en los días previos con declaraciones y pullas de parte y parte, se esperaba lo peor, un rompimiento grave o algo por el estilo. Nada del otro mundo, aunque evidentemente todos coincidían en afirmar que el proceso comenzaba a ralentizar.

Y eso preocupaba.

Al ingresar las naciones, todos se levantan. Juan toma entonces su asiento, al extremo superior de la mesa ovalada en donde estaban todos los negociadores sentados. Sus homólogos naciones se ubicaron en sus correspondientes lugares.

―antes de iniciar, queremos dejar en claro que el señor Enrique Santos ha violado el estatuto de confidencialidad. ―atinó a decir Rodrigo Granda.

―¿yo?, de que rayos hablan… ―inquirió Santos con algo de perplejidad.

―del hecho en que usted reveló detalles de todo lo que estamos discutiendo, en una de sus columnas. ―afirmó entonces Granda de forma seria.

―soy periodista, mi deber principal es informar.

El hielo parecía quebrarse con lentitud, como si fuera a cámara lenta. Juan parecía advertir las fracturas obvias. El ex presidente Uribe le advirtió en su visita "no ensillés la bestia antes de comprarla". Era un advenimiento espantoso de un fracaso posible, un riesgo acerado para el desarrollo de los diálogos.

―no queremos más discusiones, lo que hay que hacer es ponernos a hablar más y pelear menos señores ―cortó entonces Noruega calmando los ánimos.

Después de días y días de discusiones, habían coincidido todos en un punto: acelerar el ritmo de los diálogos. La cuarta etapa de negociaciones tenía implicaciones más delicadas que las anteriores. Podía marcar el final y conclusión de la discusión del primer punto de la hoja de ruta planteada en Hůrdal: "desarrollo agrario sostenible".

Las propuestas recogidas por todo el país durante los foros habían sido traídas a colación en aquel día. Era el momento justo, el análisis de aquellas proposiciones debía de estar carente de manipulaciones políticas de cualquier tipo. No podía permitir que esa herramienta podría ser usada como un "impulso político" de los negociadores de la guerrilla para volver a dar un nuevo aire a su "lucha revolucionaria". La idea estaba en analizar, desechar lo inviable, aceptar lo que fuera practicable, establecer un equilibrio justo para que al menos las cosas fluyeran realmente.

Pero sería difícil, lo había comprobado en días anteriores y en ese día eran más que evidentes.

Las discusiones seguían, con respecto a la tregua. Reclamos de parte y parte, en especial por las declaraciones del ministro de defensa, el señor Pinzón.

―nosotros no cometeríamos una cobardía tal de contratar a otros para que luchen por nosotros, ! LAS DECLARACIONES DEL MINISTRO PINZÓN SON UNA ENORME INFAMIA¡

―no somos responsables de lo que el Ministro de defensa declare o diga en estos instantes ―atina a decir el comisionado Botero― una cosa es el, otra el equipo negociador. Eso debe de quedar en claro.

Siguieron con la discusión. Lo que habían conseguido podía derrumbarse en cualquier instante, y peor aún con la ausencia evidente de José. La perfecta cereza del pastel había sido esa: José ausente, o al menos ausente en ese momento, pues estaba en el hospital militar de La Habana en donde obviamente se encontraba su mandatario.

Analizaron una a una sus propuestas. Naturalmente, hubieron contravenciones al respecto, era natural que discutieran. Sin embargo eran demasiadas por lo que dividieron los bloques de propuestas entre los 11 días que duraría la ronda para agilizar.

Siguieron discutiendo las conclusiones de los diálogos. Inevitablemente sale a relucir el rechazo unilateral de FEDEGAN a participar. Juan sopesa con algo de parquedad la negativa, es obvia la desconfianza natural de algunos gremios. Intentan escudarse en eso, pues pretextan que "no es necesaria la presencia de la oligarquía ganadera". Eso genera algo de molestia, pero todos tragan entero. Lacouture es el gran ausente, aunque nadie obliga al gremio ganadero a intervenir en los foros. Nunca, ni siquiera en los procesos de San Vicente del Caguán habían decidido establecer mecanismos de participación ciudadana, un arma de doble filo que mal manejada podía afectar el desarrollo del proceso, "voltear la tortilla" y darle alientos a la guerrilla para poder proseguir con su lucha armada inútil.

Ya estaban cerca de terminar aquella ronda del día, en la cual se empezaban a entrever varias fracturas en ambos cuerpos negociadores. Las cosas parecían entonces ralentizarse, los diálogos eran cada vez más tensos, encausar de nuevo la discusión más allá del consabido cliché retórico era difícil, inclusive tedioso en algún momento. Y era cada vez más extraño que tuvieran puntos en los que pudiesen coincidir: acelerar las negociaciones había sido uno, un paso a fin de cuentas positivo para que todo fuera fluido. Humberto de la Calle lo había dicho horas atrás, solicitando a los negociadores de la contraparte "dejar a un lado la retórica". Algo difícil, dada la insistencia de fondo en sostenerse en la consabida retórica pseudofilosófica de Iván Márquez, que había mostrado tan a la perfección en Hůrdal.

Y pasar de los hechos a las acciones era difícil. Tal vez, demasiado difícil.

Leyeron de forma rutinaria el acta, todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Firmaron, aunque el gran ausente en ese momento era José. Juan estaba preocupado, pues durante todo el día no lo había visto. Era evidente que tendría otros asuntos que finiquitar, dado que la mayor parte de la planta de gobierno chavista estaba en la ciudad "rindiéndole cuentas" al enfermo mandatario venezolano.

Pero sin embargo, recordaba las palabras de su presidente antes de que partiese:

"_recuerda Juan Pablo, evita todo contacto con José porque en este momento no conviene. No le hables, no lo determines, no lo mires, ni lo busques. El en este momento está en un momento muy difícil que no es conveniente para los intereses del proceso. No podemos permitir en un momento como este que las conversaciones empiecen a tener un tinte político"_

Difícil. Eso lo haría ver como un insensible infeliz que solo piensa en sus intereses.

Al salir, naturalmente por la puerta principal la prensa vuelve y se acerca rápidamente alrededor de las naciones buscando declaración alguna. Responde unas cuantas preguntas, pero desatiende las respuestas que respectan a su hermano y a la situación que está pasando.

Atender órdenes a veces era demasiado difícil en ese instante. Tal vez muy difícil para él.

Al llegar a la casa, se encuentran con José. Notan la insalvable distancia entre los dos, Juan no es cercano, no lo abraza. Es como si tuviera a un perfecto desconocido en frente suyo, al cual mira con un nivel de cierta indiferencia. José lo nota, y sabe que Juan lo que está haciendo es obedecer órdenes, a pesar de aquella indiferencia y mutismo fríos nota el acerado dolor y ansias que lo carcome. No puede hacer nada, pero es duro para el saber que su hermano se está distanciando de él, de los sucesos que se desarrollaron el 10.

―No lo saludaste ―atina a decir Lukas.

―¿Qué decías?

―que no saludaste a José.

Solo atina a sonreír tristemente.

No comparten cuarto, ni siquiera cuartos contiguos. Durante la noche Juan intenta resistir a la tentación de meterse a hurtadillas a la habitación de su hermano, como había hecho en pasadas ocasiones, en tiempos anteriores tal vez más felices para ambos cuando estaban bajo cargo de Antonio durante la colonia, y aun después de la colonia, durante la primer década de la república Gran Colombiana. Para evitar también otros problemas al respecto, asegura la puerta y la ventana de su habitación.

Y sin embargo, hacer eso era como violentar algo tan privado y tan de ellos, vulnerado por la vil política y la tergiversación constitucional.

Pero es inevitable esa soledad tan fría en aquella habitación. José, también sabe y es consciente que Juan no se colará entre sus sabanas como lo había hecho tantas ocasiones, acariciando con sus encallecidos dedos su piel, sintiendo el contacto exquisito de sus cuerpos. No, será una noche fría y carente de toda emoción.

Ahora puede decir que aparte de su propia voluntad de decidir, el chavismo también le ha arrebatado aquellos momentos tan íntimos con su propio hermano.

Abre entonces la ventana, sale al balcón de su cuarto. Juan Pablo siente la brisa nocturna, el fresco sereno de la noche que alivia el sofocante calor que siente. Está desnudo, pues el calor es insoportable en todo sentido, y así lo demuestran algunas cuantas rojizas quemaduras de primer grado2.

La luz de la luna ilumina el mar. Los matices dorados de la ciudad contrastan con la oscuridad del mar y el brillo plateado de la luna. El relajante sonido del mar también era un aliciente a su dilema interno. Teme por su hermano, la preocupación lo carcome con intensidad, desea acompañarlo pero sabe que no puede. Ordenes son ordenes, y por más dolorosas que sean tiene que acatarlas.

Carlos ronca. Y sabe que no hay remedio con eso, por lo que sale hacia la sala así como está, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio. Camina a tientas, toma un libro de la biblioteca, se dirige al balcón de la sala, y así, sin nada de nada se sienta en la sala del balcón principal de la casa, disponiéndose a leer bajo la luz de la luna "el siglo de las luces" de Alejo Carpentier3.

Lee en silencio, sintiendo el fresco alivio de la brisa en su cuerpo. Impasible, intenta reflexionar todos aquellos acontecimientos que los llevaron allí. Y peor aún, la insalvable y cruel distancia que siempre se interponía entre ellos, impidiéndoles estar juntos. Cuanto no desearía que su vida fuese distinta, libre todas las crueles cargas y responsabilidades, libre de sus ataduras para estar con José por siempre.

Pero no se puede. Solo tendrá que conformarse con la clandestinidad de sus encuentros casuales, haciendo caso omiso a los enfrentamientos políticos y tensiones evidentes.

José se levanta también insomne, aunque está vestido de una forma un poco más decente también lo sofoca el calor. Usa una playera sin mangas y una pantaloneta corta. Nota que la puerta corrediza del balcón de la sala está abierta. Silenciosamente se dirige hacia el balcón exterior, quiere sorprender a Juan Pablo y distraerse un poco.

―¿leyendo a altas horas de la noche?

Juan sobresaltado se estremeces al ver a su hermano a sus espaldas, avergonzado se cubre con el libro.

―me asustaste, creí que eras o Luke, o Carlos

―o quizás Manuel. ―posteriormente atinó a sonreír― y no te cubras, te he visto cientos de veces así como estás.

No había secretos entre ambos. Podían pelearse, podían odiarse, podían incluso estar al borde de matarse entre sí, pero insondablemente estaban unidos el uno al otro con fuerza. Ligados eternamente, una eterna historia en común que nadie puede negar. Y que América latina conoce a la perfección4.

Se sentó en la otra silla. Juan estaba algo avergonzado, no sabía si era por la situación, o tal vez por no poder decirle a José todo lo que en ese momento siente, la frustración que le invade.

―yo… siento que debo disculparme por…

―no te preocupes. ―respondió el venezolano de cabello castaño― no es la primera vez que me quitas el saludo, ni será la última.

―debes de considerarme un tonto, o un insensible por dejarte en un momento como este ―exclamó el colombiano algo apenado.

―la verdad, si eres un bastardo insensible, pero te entiendo. ―le soltó el venezolano con sinceridad― tú no eres el único que tiene problemas, y lo menos que puedes hacer es pensar en los tuyos.

Un pensamiento sincero, aunque con algo de reproche.

―no sé qué hacer en estos momentos. ―dijo entonces José desesperado― mi gente está dividida. Mi gobierno es el más corrupto de Latinoamérica, los alimentos comienzan a escasear y mi gente sufre por eso. Estoy al borde de la anarquía y temo por lo que pueda pasar en futuros días…

―yo… quisiera acompañarte pero sabes que no puedo ―responde Juan con algo de sutil timidez― tu sabes, mi maldita posición política me lo impide.

―y crees que con Octavio, Matías y Rodrigo estoy acompañado, ¿no?... más de lo mismo. ―afirmó José con hastío― me hundo, y no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que intento alzar cabeza, la tengo que agachar.

―tú no eres así. ―le responde el de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello azabache― antes eras más aguerrido, más rebelde… le dabas siempre al viejo Toño lata. Recuerdo que siempre te gustaba cabalgar libre por el llano, lanza en ristre en contra de lo que se te atravesara… aun te recuerdo con tu enorme lanza en el pantano de Vargas, cabalgando junto con Rooke y Rendón a la vanguardia5.

Venezuela sonrió al recordar fugazmente aquellas épocas.

―de ese llanero no queda nada ―afirmó el de ojos color miel de forma triste― ahora la mitad de mi pueblo es de borregos chavistas.

No sabe qué hacer. José está al borde de la desesperación, está confundido, se siente impotente en esos instantes, las recomendaciones de su presidente llegan a su mente, recordándolas tan frescas como si se las dijeran en ese momento al oído.

"_evita todo contacto con José porque en este momento no conviene. No le hables, no lo determines, no lo mires, ni lo busques"_

Pero el destino siempre tiene planes distintos.

La noche fresca de luna, los rayos de luna que iluminaban la playa solitaria, el balcón, José notó que la desnudez de Juan se realzaba con la luz nocturna, la palidez de alabastro de su piel, las trazas de lino amarillento que envolvían sus brazos y piernas. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, necesitaba a alguien de verdad sincero para él, que lo conociera perfectamente, que no estuviera imbuido de la falsedad rancia del socialismo chavista, alguien que no participase de aquella farsa vil que orquestaban los Castro desde La Habana.

José se acerca hacia Juan. Las miradas se cruzan, la respiración se agita, no siente el frio de días pasados, el frio de desilusión cruel, sino que hay calor en él. Una calidez reconfortante que necesita con desesperación, un abrazo, una caricia, alguien de verdad en quien confiar.

―no es correcto lo que estamos haciendo… ―atina a decir Juan Pablo perplejo y sonrojado, no sabe si es el calor o la excitación evidente.

―te necesito, sabes que te necesito con desesperación en estos momentos, ―las lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos color miel ― no sabes lo confundido y solo que estoy en estos instantes.

―no puedo, sabes que quiero estar contigo pero no puedo... ―insiste Juan mientras José lo abraza. La tensión y excitación entre ambos era obvia ― sabes que te quiero, pero es como aceptar que es legal lo que Maduro hizo…

―tu gobierno no se ha pronunciado a favor ―respondió Venezuela.

―ni siquiera en contra. ―atinó a decir Colombia― cuestión de prudencia.

Era obvia la desesperación. La ansiedad. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la última vez.

―deja a un lado tu maldita posición política ―insistió desesperado José ― te necesito.

―Pero…

Lo acalló con un desesperado beso, mientras el llanto fluía de sus ojos. Juan no supo cómo reaccionar, si dejarse llevar o hacer a un lado a su hermano de forma abrupta. Sentía una enorme culpa por dejarlo siempre a su suerte, mientras él le ayudaba en medio de aquel tensionante ambiente de los diálogos. Siempre era lo mismo. Era como regresar a aquel tiempo de tensiones, odios y rencores durante la era Uribe. El distanciamiento entre él y sus propios hermanos. La inminente advertencia de una guerra entre los tres.

El libro había caído al piso. Y simplemente Juan Pablo Márquez Botero, representación física de la república de Colombia se dejó llevar, desvistiendo a su hermano en medio de caricias y besos ansiosos, mientras José buscaba aunque sea en ese momento una compañía sincera en medio de su terrible soledad.

1 En recientes días el ex presidente y premio nobel de paz Jimmy Carter ha decidido visitar como "observador independiente" el proceso de paz de la Habana.

2 Los quemones rojizos de primer grado son los incendios forestales de la fuerte temporada veraniega que estamos padeciendo aquí en mi país. Como quien dice, al **Mariscal Verano** se le está yendo la mano con Colombia.

3 Carpentier es un autor excelente, en especial porque con " el siglo de las luces" muestra con un detallismo minucioso y exquisito, casi fantasioso e irreal el advenimiento de los ideales de la Francia revolucionaria en las colonias de ultramar, en especial en Santo Domingo y La Habana. Incluso García Márquez cita algunos personajes de Carpentier en cien años de soledad.

4 El Col/Ven (sea hétero, sea YURI, o sea YAOI) se considera canon básico en el fandom Latin Hetalia por los lazos tan fuertes que tienen Colombia y Venezuela, la historia en común durante los primeros años de la independencia, la disolución de la república de la gran Colombia, e incluso durante todo el siglo XIX y XX. Si Himaruya se decide agregar al canon a Colombia y a Venezuela no puede pasar por alto toda esa historia en común. Se puede decir que el Col/Ven es como "un Fr/Uk a la latinoamericana" pues puede decirse que se quieren al mismo nivel que se detestan.

5 Juan Pablo alude a la batalla del pantano de Vargas del 25 de julio de 1819, en contra de las fuerzas auxiliares de José María Barreiro. El cuerpo de lanceros venezolanos comandados por Juan José Rendón, y los voluntarios británicos de James Rooke fueron decisivos para la derrota de los auxiliares españoles.


	26. Una concepcion de democracia

**Nota del autor:**

24 de enero de 2013. En esta fecha se da por finalizada la primer ronda de negociaciones del 2013, y por tanto, debería de darse por concluido el primer punto tocante a la política agraria. Recientemente las FARC han solicitado la presencia del ministro de agricultura, para poder discutir en la mesa de negociaciones el plan agrario de desarrollo, por lo que he tenido que tocar esto, y también la acerada división entre el ex presidente Uribe y Santos-sama.

Recientemente, en declaraciones hechas ante la prensa los negociadores de las FARC han solicitado la presencia del ministro de Agricultura Juan Camilo Restrepo en la mesa de diálogo, agregado a la posibilidad de la convocatoria de una asamblea nacional constituyente que ratifique los acuerdos a los que se alcancen a llegar en medio de las negociaciones. Santos ha negado de tajo prácticamente ambas proposiciones, aunque sin embargo se ha puesto en discusión un referendo que ratifique los acuerdos. Solo queda entonces esperar, aunque decirlo suene repetitivo.

Ya con respecto a lo segundo, quiero explicarlo para los que sean extranjeros la situación que se ha desatado ente Santos-sama y Uribe. Durante los dos periodos presidenciales de Uribe era notoria y evidente su unión y confianza con Juan Manuel Santos (por ese entonces su ministro de defensa). Ya después del triunfo de Santos en 2010, se empezó a notar una marcada división entre él y su ex superior al mando con ciertas medidas que tomó apenas iniciar su mandato. Y con el paso de los años (del 2011 para acá) la división se hizo más marcada con cruces verbales, pullas, ataques de lado y lado, agregado al hecho de que intentan no cruzar ningún tipo de palabra durante actos públicos donde su presencia es requerida. Las cosas tomaron un cariz mucho peor en recientes días, cuando el ex presidente Uribe por Twitter-sama se atrevió a decirle al presidente Santos "canalla", algo jamás sucedido durante los años de disputa entre estos dos. Y por más raro y curioso que suene, Álvaro Uribe Vélez en meses pasados solicitó la convocatoria a una Asamblea nacional constituyente, cosa más rara.

Para variar, este capítulo lo narraremos desde la perspectiva de Noru. También merece algo de protagonismo, no cualquiera se mete en semejante boca del lobo. Fuerza Noru!

Comenten, se los suplico, sus comentarios siempre son tenidos en cuenta.

**Melisa: **lo que intento relatar con los capítulos que aluden a la situación del gobierno Chávez es como esto afecta los diálogos de La Habana. No me siento con la autoridad moral para tocar un tema tan espinoso como ese, dado que solo conozco la situación de forma superficial (por si no lo has notado, soy colombiano). Sin embargo te recomiendo un one-shot con Fem! Venezuela llamado "réquiem para un final" de **Littlemonsterstick**, una autora de Venezuela que puede conocer de primera mano lo que sucede.

**Capítulo 25: una concepción de "democracia".**

**La Habana, el 16 de enero de 2013 por la mañana.**

El nuevo día se iniciaba con la rutinaria agenda de siempre. Lukas se levantó temprano, indiferente a todo y sofocado de calor. No estaba aún acostumbrado al clima excesivamente cálido de La Habana , agregado a que siempre había dormido con pijamas abrigadoras, por el frio nórdico al que estaba acostumbrado. Quizás después de que pudiese concluir todo aquel meollo de los diálogos se podría tomar unas cuantas pequeñas vacaciones en el fin del mundo, o mejor dicho, en la isla de Svalbard, solo o con Mathias[1].

Por lo visto Manuel dormía aun como un lirón, también con un pijama color azul. Carlos, con una playera blanca y una pantaloneta roja sin mangas retozaba aun en su habitación, roncando a pierna suelta. Al reino de Noruega le daba lo mismo que su homólogo roncase como un motor de auto usado, pues estaba ya acostumbrado a los ronquidos del danés. Pero al descender, hacia los cuartos del primer piso nota que están vacíos. Ambos.

No quiere pensar lo que están haciendo esos dos. Y no hablan precisamente de política, o de la situación reinante en Venezuela, o de las recientes declaraciones. Aunque no le veía ningún problema tomarle un par de fotos a esos dos, enviárselas a Hungría, para así ganar una gruesa suma de dinero por semejante material, aunque no le interesara hacerlo. No es que necesitara del dinero, pero unos cuantos euros no le vendrían nada mal.

Se dirige hacia la cocina, aunque inevitablemente tiene que pasar por la sala. Son cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana, y el sol empezaba a despuntar en la ciudad, amén de que toda la rutina consabida vuelve a su ritmo. Pero le es inevitable curiosear un poco en el balcón de la sala, viendo a Juan Pablo y a José Francisco desnudos, recostados ambos en la silla de la sala, dormidos. Ya suponía que habían hecho en medio de la noche, aunque nota unas débiles lagrimas rodando por la mejilla del venezolano, y como los dos se aferraban de tal forma que no deseaban separarse jamás.

Los miraba con indiferencia aparente, pero en sus adentros deseaba tener a Dinamarca en situación semejante. Y también le ronda la idea de tomarles unas cuantas fotos, la idea de hace unos instantes no le vendría nada mal, aunque eso sería incorrecto en todo sentido.

Decide entonces optar por algo más prudente. Regresa a su cuarto por un par de sábanas, y al retornar las extiende sobre la pareja de bellos durmientes. No se siente con la capacidad de despertarlos, de interrumpir tan íntimo instante de privacidad. No sería agradable que su relación se ventilase, y que a Antonio le diese un soponcio al saber que dos de sus hijos más "consentidos" están juntos en semejante relación cuasi-incestuosa. Pero el deber llama, así que los tiene que despertar.

―¿descansaron bien el par de tortolitos? ―atinó a decir mordaz el noruego de ojos purpura.

―eh,… yo… no es lo que… ―respondió el colombiano atarantado, mientras que su hermano le abrazaba de nuevo, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

―no tienes porqué excusarte. Pero ten en cuenta que es mejor que hagas "tus cosas" en un cuarto, como la gente decente, no vaya a ser que "cierta persona" te vea y un día de estos, quien sabe, te encuentres un videíto por internet en donde tú y tu hermano salgan de protagonistas, y no precisamente en una posición muy cómoda.

Lo sabía porque lo había sufrido en carne propia. Media Europa era acosada por Hungría que prácticamente en su afán de buscar material fresco, tenía redes bárbaras de espionaje tan eficientes como las de la KGB o la Stasi.

―lo tendré en cuenta.

―vístete rápido, que ya va siendo hora de que salgamos a la ronda de hoy. Y despierta a José rápido, antes de que me vea y me tilde de pervertido voyerista.

Dicho esto se retiró. Dejó las dos sabanas en la mesita de la sala. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, y preparó una bebida caliente, a pesar del calor matutino que empezaba a sentirse en la atmósfera. Juan simplemente miró con sus ojos verde esmeralda a su hermano, jugueteando con su pelo. Desea que ese momento se eterno, pero Luke tiene razón, el deber llama.

—oye… dormilón. —le musita cariñosamente al oído— despierta…

—eeeh, ¿Qué horas son?

—no te preocupes, es temprano.—le responde el colombiano.

El pelirrojo tiembla un poco. Juan Pablo toma una de las sabanas.

—lo mejor es que te cubras, no quiero que te enfermes.

Dicho esto le extiende por encima una de las sábanas.

Noruega sin embargo no resiste interrumpir tan delicioso momento, porque hay que apresurarse y el tiempo corre.

—buenos días José —exclama de forma algo irónica el noruego.

Su rizo se movió levemente. José se cubrió con la sabana, enrollándose la cadera con esta, improvisando una túnica. Juan estaba algo avergonzado, pues parecía que Lukas no le quitaba la mirada, y eso en cierto modo le intimidaba.

—¿podrías retirarte?, es que me da cosa que estés cerca. —atinó a decir el colombiano avergonzado.

—tranquilo Juan Pablo, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya con Mathias…

Y por alguna extraña razón, parecía que sus pensamientos llegaban a girar alrededor del danés en esos instantes, las pocas veces que lo había visto desde el comienzo de los diálogos, la última vez que pudo estar con él esa noche de navidad en su chalet, desatando su pasión contenida al lado de la chimenea.

Sin embargo, notó un libro caído. Parcamente se agachó y lo recogió, mirando la cubierta con atención. Sabía al menos el suficiente español como para darse a entender y desenvolverse con claridad durante los diálogos. Algo de literatura ligera no le vendría mal en esos momentos. Pero es de la biblioteca de su anfitrión, así que lo mejor es devolverlo a su sitio.

Carlos y Manuel se levantan algo más tarde que de costumbre. Organizan el desayuno y lo sirven también al aire libre, al pie del naranjo del jardín, en la misma mesa de piedra de la anterior ocasión. Las flores de naranjo empezaban de nuevo a despuntar, dándole un colorido y vivaz tono a los tonos verdes del árbol.

—Carlos, deberías de ir a un médico —afirmó el chileno— roncas como un motor fuera de borda, me vas a sacar el quicio!

—te aguantas —exclamó el cubano— no creo que ronque tan duro, ¿no es verdad chicos?

No sabían que decir, intentaron evadir la responsabilidad de decirle a Cuba que roncaba atrozmente. Sencillamente les era difícil quejarse de un anfitrión tan atento y querido como lo era Carlos Machado, representación de la república Cubana.

—ehh… creo que tengo unos documentos pendientes por revisar, adiosito —exclamó el colombiano azorado y salió rápidamente del jardín.

—yo… creo que mi vice me necesita —dijo el venezolano de forma evasiva, saliendo como "volador sin palo".

Chile también se fue.

—Algo se quema en la cocina, YO VOY!

Y salió corriendo.

—¿y a estos que les picó? —inquirió el cubano perplejo.

—no quieren decirte la verdad, _Karl…_ y si, roncas mucho. —soltó el noruego— pero consuélate, Mathias ronca peor que tú.

Eso dejó perplejo al cubano. Ya después de terminar, se arreglaron y salieron con destino hacia el palacio de convenciones en donde le esperaban ambas delegaciones de negociadores.

**Ya en el palacio de convenciones…**

Después de un rápido, agitado y tensionante viajecito en el que era más que evidente el silencio incómodo con que todos se miraban, llegaron a la portada del palacio de convenciones, en donde todos les esperaban. La prensa toma unas cuantas fotos, las naturales declaraciones de siempre, preguntas comunes y corrientes. La prensa se enfoca especialmente en José, preguntando persistentemente por el estado de salud de su presidente. Y no sabe cómo responder frente a la sarta de preguntas de la prensa, aunque no puede esperar el brazo protector de Juan Pablo, abriendo paso en medio del caótico desorden que había generado su presencia.

Pero notan a dos agentes del gobierno venezolano que parecían esperarlos. Los acompañaba el nuevo canciller del gobierno chavista, Elías Jaua.

—sabes bien que tu deber es estar al lado del comandante presidente, José —le dice de forma dura y fría el diplomático.

Juan lo mira iracundo. Lukas advierte la tensión entre la nación colombiana y el funcionario. José mira con atención el ambiente, la patente incomodidad y sumisión.

—tengo que ponerme al tanto de la situación con el proceso de paz, señor —dijo José de forma sumisa— mi presencia es necesaria con…

—tu presencia es necesaria en el hospital con el comandante, José —le cortó intempestivamente Jaua— no aquí. Tenemos bastante con nuestros delegados que perfectamente pueden hacer ese trabajo.

Colombia apretaba los puños, conteniendo una rabia sorda e impotente que quería salir a flote. Otra de las recomendaciones de su mandatario, al momento de despedirse en el aeropuerto surgía de nuevo.

_"el silencio es la mejor defensa Juan, recuérdalo. Por más que estés tentado a dar tu opinión, no lo hagas: ni a favor, ni en contra. En todo lo que está pasando con nuestros vecinos, lo mejor es el silencio y la prudencia"._

Pero el estupor era evidente al ver el estado de sumisión servil en el que estaba su hermano. Sentía un enorme asco al verlo así, en ese instante, amonestado como un vulgar niño chiquito. Y extrañamente recordó a Antonio, en los tiempos de la colonia cuando lo amonestaba con severidad. Y aunque no le guardaba ya rencor al español, sintió una enorme repugnancia al ver que las cosas parecían repetirse.

—pero…

—pero nada. Nos espera un auto de la cancillería cubana que te llevará a la clínica. —siguió Jaua de forma cortante— y recuerda bien tu lugar José. Ya no está aquí, sino que está al lado de tu superior en jefe.

Noruega miró al funcionario con una desaprobatoria y fría mirada. Colombia aun apretaba los puños, mientras Venezuela se intentaba aferrar a uno de sus brazos. Cuba estaba respondiendo a unas cuantas declaraciones de la prensa, indiferente hasta cierto punto. Chile por su parte, también contenía su patente incomodidad, mirando con reproche iracundo a Jaua.

La mirada de triste desesperación invadía al venezolano. El colombiano estaba como una estatua, intentando no reaccionar mientras la prensa los miraba atentos. No quiere soltarlo, quiere abrazarlo hacia sí y llevárselo consigo a un lugar seguro para que no sufra. Le duele enormemente lo que le sucede, lo ha vivido en carne propia pero la conveniencia política le dicta que silencie sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por más que le doliera tenía que dejarlo ir. Aunque sin embargo, no deseaba dejarle las cosas así como así.

Lo acerca hacia sí. Los dos se miran fijamente. A ellos dos les importa poco que la prensa los mire, que ya estén reclamando la presencia de ellos en la sala de conferencias, que la señorita Nieljmeier y el doctor de la Calle los estén esperando.

—perdóname por dejarte. —le dice suavemente Colombia, sus ojos color verde esmeralda están llorosos de impotencia.

Impulsivamente acerca el rostro de su hermano hacia sí, dándole un apasionado beso enfrente de todos, mientras las lágrimas fluían de entre ambos con esa desesperación brutal que los invadía. La prensa no cesaba de tomar fotos, las miradas de estupor de algunos concurrentes no se hicieron esperar, aunque las naciones estaban en cierto modo indiferentes frente al drama personal de aquellos dos. Jaua entonces corta repentinamente el momento, jalando de forma brutal al venezolano de cabellos castaños, el cual de forma triste sale de la portería, aun con las lágrimas entre sus ojos, triste e indiferente, mientras que el funcionario venezolano miraba al colombiano con un evidente asco.

—tenemos que entrar —le dice suavemente el nórdico, después de ponerle una mano reconfortante en uno de sus hombros.

Evadieron entonces el barullo de la prensa, ingresando al interior del palacio de convenciones. Y al otro lado del atlántico, un español de ojos color aceituna escupía con consternación el café de la tarde, al ver la escena que sus dos hijos acababan de dar. Y prontamente, en cierta ciudad húngara a orillas del Danubio, cierta húngara de vivaces ojos color verde prado, buscaba azorada su pasaporte y reservaba un vuelo sin escalas hacia la Habana, Cuba.

Lukas lo orienta, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de conferencias. No se siente con la autoridad para poder discutirle a su colega lo que acababa de hacer, es un acto tal vez demasiado valiente o demasiado desesperado lo sucedido en la portería a su entrada. Los negociadores estaban esperando desde hacía ya mucho, aunque Humberto de la Calle tiene un tacto impresionante al acallar lo sucedido. Ya Tanja Nieljmeier nota en cierto modo que el repentino romance que se ha revelado al mundo puede servir a la causa socialista latinoamericana, pero no lo considera prudente. No sería justo que el amor que ellos dos tienen, ilícito y todo por sus lazos de hermandad (pues es un incesto en toda propiedad y extensión de la palabra) se politizara. No, se notó en ese instante el genuino y silencioso sufrimiento que ambos comparten, esa muda impotencia que invade a Colombia, y que le impide decir claramente lo que piensa.

—tenemos un retraso de 20 minutos, y no podemos permitirnos desperdiciar más tiempo —sentenció Frank Pearl.

Empezaron entonces con la rutinaria discusión, proponiendo la comparecencia del ministro de agricultura ante la mesa de negociaciones. Saben que es innecesario, que es una estrategia para ganar tiempo y seguir dilatando las conversaciones en ese punto. A pesar de que habían concordado ambas partes en decir que "se necesitaba celeridad", evidentemente no se cumplía esa premisa. Día tras día las discusiones eran un constante contrapunteo político e ideológico entre dos visiones diferentes del mundo, dos concepciones políticas distintas que chocaban continuamente. Lukas era consciente de eso: sus años de negociador lo habían dotado de una espartana paciencia frente a todo este asunto de los procesos de negociación. A el recurrían siempre las naciones desesperadas y cansadas de sus tremendas guerras civiles, conflictos eternos e insalvables de años y años de muerte y destrucción. Pero por mucha paciencia, y mucha disposición de negociar, todo dependía claramente de la voluntad de ambas partes.

—insistimos en la necesidad de una asamblea constituyente para que se ratifiquen los acuerdos, para que el cambio sea realmente de fondo señores —exclamó entonces Iván Márquez— el pueblo debe de despertar hacia la realidad de la nueva Latinoamérica.

—se ha dicho, se repite y se repetirá de nuevo, señor Márquez —atinó a responder De la Calle— no podemos convocar a una asamblea constituyente, es improcedente… la constitución de 1991 tiene herramientas suficientes para garantizar la libre participación política después de superada la etapa del postconflicto.

Noruega había leído con atención impasible la constitución colombiana. Como negociador, tenía que conocerla al derecho y al revés. Los constituyentes de 1991 habían previsto la posibilidad de un diálogo en un futuro no muy lejano, los grupos insurgentes podían tener representación en el senado, siempre y cuando cumplieran con las condiciones debidas.

—nosotros pensamos claramente que la constitución de 1991 es una burla a los reales intereses y anhelos del pueblo, una ley corrupta que sirve a los intereses de los grandes oligarcas de siempre —dice entonces Granda de forma mordaz.

—No admito insultos con mi carta constitucional —exclamó el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda— ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIR QUE NO HABRÁ UNA HIJUEPUTA CONSTITUYENTE? —espetó iracundo el colombiano— ¡¿CUÁNTAS?!

Lukas miró silencioso la reacción histérica de su homólogo. No parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos. Y eso era preocupante. Para atemperar los ánimos pidió la palabra.

—señores… como dijo el señor Humberto de la Calle, convocar a una asamblea constituyente es inconveniente —dijo Noruega de forma seria y práctica, mientras en su mano tenía un ejemplar de la constitución colombiana— he leído con detenimiento la constitución de Juan Pablo, y no encuentro problema alguno con ella.

—usted no tiene derecho de opinar, es extranjero —intervino Sandra Ramírez de forma seria, intentando buscar un quiebre a la intervención del mediador noruego.

—si señora Ramírez, soy un extranjero —afirmó Noruega— pero eso me da la facultad de ver las cosas desde una óptica distinta —posteriormente buscó entre el ejemplar de su constitución, un artículo en especial. El libro tenía unas cuantas anotaciones manuscritas hechas precipitadamente con esfero, algunos artículos estaban resaltados con marcador. A pesar de que estaba en español, tenía anotaciones manuscritas al margen en noruego, que el mismo Lukas había hecho—según tengo entendido, la constitución colombiana establece tres herramientas para su reforma: una asamblea constituyente, un referendo y un acto legislativo.

—si, ya lo sabemos —intervino entonces el comisionado Botero.

—para que el acuerdo sea aprobado, no necesariamente se necesita de una asamblea constituyente. Un referendo es la opción más sabia, pues expresa con más claridad los deseos del pueblo frente a la aprobación o el rechazo al acuerdo.

—pero existe el riesgo de que rechacen el acuerdo —exclama entonces Andrés París— miren lo que pasó con el proceso de Guatemala. Se convocó a un referendo para que el pueblo aprobara el acuerdo de paz, pero fue rechazado. Un referendo no es garantía de que sea aceptado el acuerdo final, las conclusiones de esta mesa serían aprobadas de forma más eficaz a través de una asamblea constituyente.

—pero es más realista señor París —insiste el nórdico, su rizo parecía moverse levemente— claro, existe un riesgo, pero es una medida mucho más efectiva que la convocatoria a una asamblea de este tipo.

—una constituyente es el ejemplo más claro de democracia, señor Bönndevik. —insiste Iván Márquez.

Resopló cansado.

—¿conoce a Vash Zwingli, señor Márquez?

—claro, pero no en persona. —dijo el jefe negociador de la guerrilla— la gloriosa confederación helvética es un ejemplo claro de pluralismo y democracia para Europa misma.

—Vash y yo nos llevamos a las mil maravillas, a pesar de las guerras y todo el asunto de su neutralidad. —dijo entonces Noruega— pero no quiero hablar de mi relación con él, sino de una pequeña demostración de lo que llaman ustedes "ejemplo de democracia". Para que se puedan aprobar proyectos de ley, después de que han pasado por las cámaras y han sido sancionados por el presidente federal de Suiza, cualquier agrupación de ciudadanos puede solicitar un referendo para subvertir o ratificar esa ley[2]. Siguiendo esta premisa, Vash tiene que atender casi 20 convocatorias de referendos cada año. Y para eso nunca ha requerido invocar una asamblea constituyente.

—un referendo no representa enteramente a la ciudadanía, señor. —insiste Márquez de forma obstinada— es improcedente.

—no lo es. El acuerdo puede ser puesto en discusión, y sencillamente se convoca a un referendo que apruebe o desapruebe el contenido del mismo. —Atinó a decir Noruega. Luego, concluyó de forma ecuánime, después de tomar un vaso de agua— el pueblo tiene una voluntad voluble, dependerá de él ratificar o rechazar las conclusiones de esta mesa. Si lo ratifica, esplendido, ya podré decir que mi trabajo está hecho, pero si sucede como pasó en Guatemala simplemente tendremos que regresar a la mesa de negociaciones y corregir lo que está mal.

—el señor Noruega tiene razón. Es lo más pertinente. —afirmó Humberto de la Calle.

Noruega volvió a tomar su asiento. Colombia lo miró, con algo de asombro. No por nada la fama de Lukas como negociador no era inmerecida. Su mediación era útil en todo sentido, y no como hace cerca de 14 años atrás, cuando todos intentaron ayudarlo, más no pudieron debido a los incesantes conflictos y discusiones en aquellas negociaciones, que le parecían recordar a una reunión común y corriente en la ONU. Un completo desastre, del cual parecía ser protagonista Francia, que de acuerdo al criterio de la nación noruega era un "negociador inútil e ineficaz".

Sin embargo, Noru parecía advertir que sus proposiciones esta vez sí serían tomadas en serio. Aunque solo quedaba saber, si al menos encontrarían otro punto en común entre ambas partes, a medida que pase el tiempo.

* * *

[1] A partir de este capítulo establezco la corrección correspondiente para el nombre de Dinamarca: Mathias Køhler.

[2] Para que se pueda admitir un referendo en el sistema electoral suizo, se deben de presentar 300.000 firmas respaldando la solicitud, si es a nivel cantonal, o 500.000 firmas si la solicitud es a un nivel federal.


	27. sol y playa en Varadero (interludio)

**Nota del autor:**

Este será un "capítulo de receso", una especie de Interludio para variar la narración, y hacerla un poco menos sosa.

A pesar de la seriedad con la que se ha tomado todo esto, y los temas que se han tratado con consideración al proceso de paz, este capítulo "de receso" no romperá la continuidad de esta historia. Será como una especie de "descansito" que contará como asumen ellos el día de receso que siempre se les asigna cada vez que se puede.

Y por cierto, para variar un poquito posiblemente aparezcan Canadá, Bélgica, y quizás otros por ahí… solo para hacer un poco más ameno el capítulo.

También para variar un poco, quizás Noruega esté de seme en esta ocasión. Puedo decirles que es rara la historia en la que Noruega esté de seme… de hecho, sería interesante ponerlo de seme porque siempre se lo ukea todo el tiempo Dinamarca, y cuando es seme siempre se ukea a Islandia (por el nordicest, ya saben).

Este, de paso, será uno de los capítulos "no políticos" más largos de la historia hasta este momento. Si leen, su contenido político es mínimo, aunque esto no afecta la trama principal de la historia en sí. Solo es un aporte a la misma, para darle un poco más de ritmo.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 26: sol y playa en Varadero.**

(porque no todo tiene que ser política, negociaciones y acuerdos, ellos merecen un día de descanso)

**19 de enero, en las playas de Varadero…**

Varadero era uno de los más hermosos y paradisiacos lugares que existían en toda Cuba. Playas impolutamente blancas, un cristalino y azul mar, un brillante sol que le daba vida al feliz ambiente, una envidiable infraestructura hotelera. Carlos le había invertido con bastante empeño en mejorar la infraestructura del más importante balneario con el que contaba en la isla. Los hoteles eran inmejorables en todo sentido, la atención era exquisita en toda la extensión de la palabra: spa, casino, restaurantes, piscinas de todo tipo y clase, jacuzzis, saunas, turcos, en fin. Todo un delicioso y apetecible mundo para disfrutar enteramente las delicias y placeres del ansiado descanso, olvidarse de los problemas de la vida diaria y simplemente disfrutar.

Ese fin de semana sencillamente las cinco naciones se tomarían un merecido descanso, aprovechando el receso acordado por ambas partes negociadoras. El cuerpo negociador de la guerrilla se quedó en La Habana, mientras que el cuerpo negociador del gobierno se dirigió hacia Santiago de Cuba, dado que Humberto de la Calle era un devoto de la virgen de la caridad del cobre, y quería visitarla. Así que la invitación a Varadero no contaría con la presencia de alguno de los negociadores, lo cual era al menos un poco reconfortante.

El receso era necesario para atemperar la tensión que surgía de nuevo, el tire y afloje persistente con respecto a la convocatoria a una asamblea nacional constituyente que empezaba a levantar ampolla de forma patente en la opinión pública colombiana. Y también los dos hechos noticiosos de la semana: los incesantes y cada vez más acerados enfrentamientos entre Uribe y el presidente Santos y la cada vez más patente división por el estado de salud del presidente Chávez. Agregado a que el 20 de enero, ese mismo domingo terminaría la tregua pactada por la guerrilla.

Entraron todos, usando camisas frescas de lino, Carlos usaba su camisa playera de siempre de tono rojo con flores blancas, un pantalón corto y sandalias sencillas de cuero. La liga que recogía sus rastas era color rojo carmín, estaba un poco más alegre y vivaz. Ya los demás usaban unas cuantas prendas playeras un cuanto más relajadas, lejos de las rigurosas guayaberas y trajes formales que siempre usaban durante los diálogos y las rondas de negociaciones.

—chicos, por hoy hagamos un trato —atinó a decir Cuba sonriente— no hablemos ni de compromisos, ni de política, ni de lo está pasando. Dediquémonos simplemente a descansar...

—tienes razón. ―afirmo Noruega.

Juan Pablo después de considerables esfuerzos había conseguido que José los acompañara a Varadero. Era necesario para el algo de descanso, en medio de la evidente confusión del estado de salud del presidente Chávez y también las obvias reacciones que generó aquel beso a la entrada del palacio de convenciones. El canciller Jaua no le había dejado de mirar con una seria repugnancia y repulsión, como si aquella manifestación de afecto perjudicara gravemente los intereses políticos del gobierno chavista. Por lo pronto el ya no estaba, pues se encontraba en Caracas, mientras que el vicepresidente Maduro y otros tantos funcionarios del gobierno venezolano aún se encontraban allí, al pendiente de la situación del presidente, que cada vez era más confusa e incomprensible. Fue duro convencerlos, pero después de que Carlos intercediese por Juan, para que lo dejasen ir ese fin de semana con ellos a las playas de Varadero, lo había conseguido al fin.

Entraron entonces los cinco a la recepción del hotel, a hacer el correspondiente registro, sin advertir de la presencia de dos europeas que recién acababan de llegar, y que Lukas Bönndevik reconocía a leguas de distancia.

―COMO QUE NO TIENEN HABITACIONES DISPONIBLES, MALDICIÓN! ―espetó la húngara de cabello color pardo claro, mientras blandía amenazadoramente la sartén― TIENE QUE CONSEGUIRLAS RAPIDO, SINO QUIERE QUE LO MATE A GOLPES!

―señorita… cálmese ―exclamó el pobre recepcionista― podemos conseguirle acomodación a usted y a su amiga en otro hotel, pero no tenemos disponibilidad en nuestras habitaciones por la temporada, usted sabe, el inicio de carnaval…

―NO ME IMPORTA, DEGENERADO INFELIZ, CONSIGANOS UNOS CUARTOS YA EN ESTE MOMENTO!

―Eli, cálmate… no vayas a dar tan mala impresión ―exclamó la belga algo intimidada con los gritos de su compañera.

―tranquilas, tranquilas señoritas ―exclamó el cubano acercándose de forma coquetona hacia las dos europeas― ya solucionaremos lo de sus habitaciones.

Y al menos agradecieron (en parte) que se hubiera dado solución a esos problemas. Aunque para algunos, parecían apenas iniciar.

**Unas horitas más tarde…**

Todos se acomodaron en sus correspondientes habitaciones. Juan Pablo y José compartirían habitación, por cuestiones de economía y demás. Manuel, para su desgracia le tocó compartir la habitación con Carlos. Lukas, pidió una habitación individual, mientras que Elissabeta y Emma después de tanto griterío consiguieron una acomodación en un cuarto doble. Y ya después de todo, se disolvieron y decidieron cada quien hacer lo que le placiera en ese momento, para desestresarse y conseguir algo de relajación.

Juan Pablo había optado por dirigirse hacia la piscina, relajarse un poco en el agua, intentar olvidar en algo sus remordimientos de consciencia. De José, realmente no sabía a donde estaba, quizás se había decidido a dirigirse al bar o a la playa. Se puso entonces una pantaloneta color azul, con unas cuantas franjas amarillas y rojas, y se zambulló en el agua, nadando de espaldas de forma relajada. No pudo evitar atraer algunas chicas por ahí, que se fijaron en el atractivo evidente del suramericano de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda, conseguido a costa de estricto entrenamiento militar. Un corrillo de féminas murmuraba, y obviamente Juan Pablo lo notó, por lo que evidentemente se acercó hacia ellas con cautela y sutil coquetería.

―señoritas…

Se asustaron algunas, aunque se notaba que era agradable que él estuviera cerca. Algunos coqueteos, flirteos sutiles hacia dos dominicanas de piel morena, unas cuantas preguntas. Algunas preguntaban si tenía novia, o si estaba soltero y el respondía de forma suelta y despreocupada. Unos cuantos chistes, unos cuantos halagos de parte del corrillo de muchachas, cualquiera diría que la representación de la república de Colombia era un coqueto y conquistador sin remedio. Aunque al parecer Venezuela nota el corrillo, se quita la camiseta que usaba, quedando en pantaloneta corta de color rojo con franjas amarillas y azules, tirándose al agua de la piscina y dirigiéndose al corrillo en donde estaba su hermano coqueteando de forma descarada con las turistas y locales que estaban en el interior de la misma.

―discúlpenme que las interrumpa, señoritas ―atinó a decir el venezolano― pero es un inmenso placer el tener tan agraciada presencia, y sería un placer aún más inmenso si mi hermano tuviese la decencia de presentármelas.

Una mordaz mirada de celos es vista en los ojos color almíbar de José. Se nota a veces que el venezolano es un posesivo, pero él también puede ser un buen casanova. Se dedica entonces a halagar a una holandesa que estaba cerca al grupo de mujeres de su hermano, como queriéndole decir que a fin de cuentas también podía coquetear con entera libertad. Hungría, quien estaba en una silla playera cercana miraba el espectáculo, rodando los ojos. Aunque nota las miradas de celos y reproches, si ellos dos no se agarran a besarse y a follar como descosidos en la piscina no valdrá la pena su viaje.

Sin embargo, no se hace esperar la competitividad agresiva entre los dos suramericanos por quien reunía el grupo más grueso y evidente de mujeres en el hotel. Ya ambos habían reunido dos harenes considerables de mujeres hermosas y voluptuosas que ocupaban lados contrarios de la piscina, aunque solo faltaba la húngara de cabello color café claro que estaba indiferente en la silla playera.

―quien logre atraer la atención de Hungría, gana ―dijo entonces el colombiano.

―hecho.

Y Hungría sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Los dos usaron toda la artillería romántica y cursi habida y por haber. Coqueteos, declaraciones, poemas, chorradas sentimentalistas hasta más no poder pero ella era invulnerable a sus encantos. Y para más inri, Elissabeta se quita sus lentes de sol, los mira atentamente y les dice:

―chicos,… de verdad, ustedes están buenos, tienen un físico que cualquiera envidiaría pero si quieren ganar mi atención, tienen que hacer algo más fuerte: bésense entre sí, ahora.

―nos verán todos, estás loca ―exclamó el venezolano.

―tu estas ardido de celos ―le dijo Hungría a Venezuela― y tú eres muy orgulloso ―le atinó a decir a Colombia―. Y por cierto, los vi en el noticiero de las 6:00 en mi casa y con sinceridad creo que Juan es un excelente besador.

Los dos estaban sonrojados.

―pues yo doy mejores besos que Juan ―dijo José a forma de reto.

―entonces demuéstramelo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna toma a Juan Pablo de forma ruda, lo toma por la cadera y le da un apasionado y muy candente beso que deja perplejas a más de una. Elissabeta saca su cámara, les toma una foto mientras sonríe de forma maliciosa. Ya después de eso, más de una chica había quedado desilusionada, y una que otra se puso a fotografiar al par de naciones que demostraban sin ningún pudor su evidente afecto.

―q-que fue eso… ―exclamó el colombiano de ojos color esmeralda con algo de perplejidad.

―dime quien besa mejor ―inquirió el venezolano a la húngara.

―mmm,… declarémoslo como un empate. ―atinó a decir la húngara de forma mordaz.

Y a Juan Pablo como que le gustó demasiado la impulsividad de José en ese momento. Cosa que era demasiado evidente, por un pliegue de su pantaloneta que resaltaba de forma considerable. Y una sonrisa perpleja y feliz, esbozada en su rostro.

**Entre tanto, en el bar del hotel…**

Carlos estaba en ese momento en el bar, el cual contaba con poca presencia de turistas en ese momento. La agradable luz matinal iluminaba la estancia, la cual estaba construida en el más exquisito estilo art decó, que le recordaba otros tiempos más nostálgicos. Varadero era en cierto modo su "refugio privado", un remanso de paz lejos del sopor burocrático de La Habana, lejos de los deberes y obligaciones de estado, lejos del cerdo capitalista de Alfred.

Estaba sentado en la barra, el barman le atiende, el pide un coctel sencillo, un mojito. No se percata de la presencia de otro similar a él, que llega de forma repentina sin avisar, con una imperceptibilidad y sutileza tan característica e inconfundible de su presencia.

―mejor que sean dos ―dice suavemente un canadiense.

Carlos se da vuelta, seguro de que es el cerdo capitalista de Alfred. Quiere decirle un par de cosas, y echarlo por sí mismo de su propio hotel. Sin embargo, al darse vuelta se contiene y se muerde la lengua al notar que era el hermano menor del cerdo capitalista, Matthew, la representación de la mancomunidad de Canadá.

―este… hola ―atinó a decir el cubano, después de haber bajado el brazo que había levantado en son de agresividad― perdón si te confundí de nuevo

―no, no lo hiciste esta vez. ―dijo entonces Canadá― así que puedes estar tranquilo.

Tenía que aceptar que a pesar de las diferencias ideológicas habían entablado una amistad sincera, que podía llegar a más si se quería. Solo que había impedimentos obvios: cierto estadounidense de ojos color azul y lentes de marco oscuro, cabello rubio cobrizo, mechón de pelo y comportamiento enteramente insoportable. Aunque la evidente timidez los amordazaba a ambos, sabían que poco a poco empezaba a surgir un no sequé que los unía inevitablemente.

―y dime, ¿Cómo vas con todo esto de los diálogos de paz y la salud del presidente Chávez? ―inquirió el canadiense con interés, después de beber un poco del mojito.

―no te podría decir porque estoy, mejor, estamos todos en nuestro día de descanso.

―comprendo.

Kumajiro no acompañaba a su dueño en ese instante, se había quedado en la habitación del hotel puesto que no lo dejaban entrar con él al bar.

―sabes, es agradable aquí. ―exclamó el canadiense― no sé, quizás es el sol, la playa,… la brisa del mar, la tranquilidad, es diferente a los bosques y las caletas rocosas de mi hogar.

―tu sabes que mi casa es tu casa Matt. ―afirmó el cubano― puedes visitarla cuanto quieras, siempre y cuando no te acompañe el cerdo capitalista de tu hermano.

Canadá simplemente atinó a reír, de forma sutil. Al menos sabía que el sincero odio que el cubano le prodigaba a su hermano mayor no era de puro gratis. Y muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón había un resquicio pequeño de odio hacia su propia sangre, hacia ese Alfred arrogante y fastidioso. Así que por muy extraño que pareciese, tenía algunos puntos en común con el cubano.

Posteriormente Matthew saca su billetera, presto a pagar. Carlos lo detiene.

―tranquilo Mattie , esta vez el trago va por mi cuenta.

―no deberías, yo puedo…

―insisto.

Y dicho esto canceló la cuenta. Por alguna razón, parecía que ese acto gentil de pagar la cuenta del bar trascendía más allá de ser simplemente una cortesía hacia un buen amigo. Y quien sabe, quizás lleguen a ser algo más. Aunque solo el tiempo dirá lo que suceda.

―¿tienes planes para esta noche?

―no.

―te invito a un club que queda aquí cerca, ―exclamó el cubano― sería bueno que vinieras conmigo. ¿Aceptas?

Matthew se sonrojó. Parecía que Carlos, de una forma implícita lo estaba invitando a una cita.

―_off course, Charlie!_―exclamó Matthew― me encantaría.

―bien. Te espero a las 8:00 en la salida del hotel.

**Ya en el spa del hotel…**

Lukas estaba relajado hasta más no poder en el spa del hotel. Lo atendían a cuerpo de rey, y eso le agradaba por sobremanera. Una hermosa y atractiva masajista de tersas manos morenas le masajeaba con aceites aromáticos, aliviando sus dolencias por el estrés. Sí, eso era vida, y tenía que aceptar que a veces una que otra jornada de descanso no le caía mal.

Recostado en una camilla, bajo un dosel de madera que cubría la plataforma, la representación del reino de Noruega estaba aprovechando a cuerpo de rey ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto por una toalla blanca de ribetes azules, con el bordado del logo del hotel. Sentía las agradables esencias aromáticas de los aceites, la plausible y suave agilidad de las manos de la masajista, la brisa refrescante del mar caribe. Era lo más cercano que había tenido a unas vacaciones en casi 800 años de existencia como nación.

Su rizo se bamboleaba de forma algo extraña, frente a cada masaje. Sentía que su cuerpo era más ligero, casi como papel. Era relajante en cierto modo.

Repentinamente hace su ingreso Mathias Køhler, representación del reino de Dinamarca. No se ha cambiado el traje ejecutivo de viaje, pero al menos hace señas para que la masajista no diga que él se encuentra. Lukas está profundamente dormido, sin saber que el danés insoportable estaba allí, en ese instante. Se quita el abrigo, se desanuda la corbata y se arremanga las mangas de la camisa. Se unta las manos con algo de aceite de avellana, con matices de flores silvestres. Algunas varitas de palosanto son encendidas, mientras la brisa del mar esparce el ambiente dulce.

Discretamente le pide a la masajista que se retire (de hecho, la expulsa a los gritos).

No sabe cómo hacer un masaje. Sus manos son toscas y algo torpes, pero hace un primer intento. Por suerte su "cliente" está dormido profundamente. Tímidamente, pasa sus manos por la espalda. Lukas las siente, no son las manos agiles de la masajista, sino unas manos toscas, inexpertas, algo torpes y rusticas que claramente distingue.

Dinamarca siente y palpa la piel de su pareja. Es de un tono claro, casi cercano al alabastro, tersa y suave al tacto. Palpa algunas cicatrices y heridas, pero son casi imperceptibles.

Sin embargo, todo ese idilio se acaba cuando Noruega se despierta algo sobresaltado, intentándose cubrir con la toalla.

―qué demonios haces aquí, idiota! ―espetó el noruego.

―te extrañaba ―respondió el danés― y sabes bien que por más que te alejes de mí, tu rey no te va a dejar.

―lárgate.

Era molesto, y a la vez agradable tenerlo ahí, en ese instante. La situación era incomoda, pero en cierto modo era como si se cumpliera una de sus fantasías sexuales más abyectas. Y también estaba el hecho de que parte del spa estaba en pleno aire libre, cerca de la playa.

―así que… a esto te estás dedicando, ¿no?―exclama el danés de forma irónica― pues veo que tu estilo de "negociar" es muy interesante después de todo.

―déjate de idioteces Mathias. ―volvió a escupir con desprecio el noruego― Sabes bien que no estoy aquí por vacaciones, sino por motivos que no te atañen

―pues dudo mucho que en un spa tengas "asuntos importantes" que atender…

Sorpresivamente Dinamarca se quita la camisa. Ya sabía lo que quería hacer. Se acerca con lentitud hacia el rostro del noruego, las manos del danés aún están impregnadas de aceite, mientras que el cuerpo del noruego estaba todo brillante por los óleos que la masajista había aplicado. Sabe bien que desde hace ya bastante tiempo no tiene un momento así con su amante eterno. Le encanta su agresividad, le excita el momento, lo desea tener solo para él. Pero le molesta también la situación de estar sometido a la voluntad de Mathias en ese instante.

Sube a la camilla, esta cruje levemente. Quizás se venga abajo, sabe que Dinamarca es algo pesado.

―estamos en un lugar público maldición ―espetó el noruego― no se te ocurriría que hagamos algo aquí… ¿o sí?

Solo recibió una sonrisa algo degenerada de su amante, o lo que fuera, como respuesta. Luego, un apasionado beso.

―simplemente te extraño ―respondió escuetamente Dinamarca.

Que más daba, aunque tenía que admitir que en medio de todo eso, de las discusiones políticas, de todo aquel cargante estrés, tenía que admitir que extrañaba al danés. Y desde la última vez que lo vio, el día de navidad, había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Agregado a que también extrañaba en cierto modo la amabilidad de Tino, la impasibilidad de Berwald y la indiferencia gélida de Eïnar, que por así decirlo le daban algo de frescura al sopor del estrés.

Sin embargo, deseaba variar un poco su posición frente a la relación que tenía con el danés. Se dio vuelta, e inevitablemente los dos cayeron hacia el piso. La toalla que cubría a Lukas había caído también, revelando su esbelto cuerpo, su brillante desnudez por obra del aceite.

―esta vez, yo quiero estar arriba. ―le dijo Noruega, mirándolo con una fulgurante lujuria en sus ojos.

Dinamarca tragó entero. Como que no había visto ese lado de Noruega nunca, y por alguna razón se le antojaba atrayente.

No había casi nadie en el spa. El sol seguía iluminando brillante la playa, la brisa marina era refrescante. Y en ese momento Lukas no deseaba pensar en sus deberes y obligaciones, en los próximos días de atareadas sesiones entre las partes negociadoras. Merecía aunque sea una recompensa por todos sus esfuerzos. Pero como buen escandinavo, cuya herencia vikinga corre por sus venas, quiere reclamar su premio por la fuerza.

Le besó y le lamió el cuello, arrancándole literalmente el pantalón al danés de ojos azules. Mathias gimió un poco, frente a aquella rara pasión, frente a aquella sensación de lujuria indomable. Luego, los interiores. Tomó un frasco de aceite, se lubricó, y frotó un poco de aceite en el trasero de su amante.

―oye, oye, oye… detente, no es que yo quiera, pero pensaba que tu estarías arriba,…

―te equivocaste en esta ocasión. ―le dijo taimadamente Noruega al oído― serás mío, y no se ocurra quejarte, porque te puedes arrepentir.

Sin previo aviso lo penetra, con algo de dificultad, pues al parecer era la primer vez que Mathias Køhler "recibía", o mejor dicho, según el argot fujoshi y fundashi se convertía en "uke". Y a Lukas Bönndevik como que le estaba empezando a gustar estar en una posición totalmente nueva para él, o mejor dicho, ser "seme".

Era placentero y exquisito ese momento para el noruego de ojos purpura. El rizo, que parecía flotar se bamboleaba con frenetismo repitente, mientras el danés gemía de placer en medio de procaces gimoteos y blasfemias. El ano, estrecho y todo, pero el aceite de avellana había servido para soliviantar esa incomodidad. Y también estaba el hecho de que al parecer a Dinamarca le había gustado haber cambiado el rol.

Lo conveniente del caso estaba en que al menos, en ese instante no había nadie que los interrumpiese.

Lo embiste aún más fuerte. Nota en el rostro de Dinamarca unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor, ambos están rojos de la excitación, no les importa la incomodidad del momento, la brisa fría que ambos sienten, el fulgurante sol que los ilumina. Cambian de postura a una un tanto más cómoda, de medio lado, aunque Lukas no varía su posición dominante, sino que sigue embistiéndolo con más bríos, más fuerza y más pasionalidad.

Besos, caricias desesperadas, a pesar de que el danés es un poco más alto que el noruego se atenaza y se abraza a él. Lukas sigue penetrándolo, el vaivén del entrar y salir de su miembro se oye con claridad a pesar del sonido de las olas. Ya ha pasado una hora, y no puede con más, corriéndose en el interior de Dinamarca, sintiendo el exquisito éxtasis de la consumación de una forma de placer que jamás había sentido en su vida, una dimensión totalmente diferente del placer tan deliciosa y adictiva, que valía la pena repetir. Dinamarca se tarda un poco, pero al terminar el noruego, es inevitable que llegue para el danés su momento de placer, después de sentir como la semilla de Lukas se escapaba por entre su intimidad, posterior a la consumación de aquel arranque pasional y dominante que había tenido Lukas.

Los dos estaban cansados, sudorosos, bañados en aceite. Dinamarca temblaba de placer, sonreía de forma puerca, mientras la semilla se escurría lentamente por entre su cuerpo y su retaguardia.

―sabes, creo que me ha gustado. ―exclamó el danés feliz, a cuerpo de rey.

―maldito degenerado.―espetó con frialdad el noruego.

Mathias simplemente se echó a reír. Y para finalizar, le robó un beso a su amante.

Pero Lukas en ese instante deseaba que ese fin de semana, que ese receso fuera eterno. Y no tener que regresar de nuevo a la Habana, a los cerros de deberes y documentaciones. Porque la compañía, aunque molesta, de Mathias Køhler le era necesaria. Y sin querer, parecía que su dependencia hacia él se acrecentaba día a día.

**Entre tanto, en la playa…**

Manuel caminaba entonces bajo el sol fulgurante del mediodía, sintiendo entre sus dedos la arena de la playa. El día de descanso era provechoso para algunos, pues aunque sospechaba que Juan Pablo y José tenían una relación ya de por sí muy cercana, no se le hacía raro que terminasen los dos involucrados de forma sentimental. Aunque quedó sorprendido con aquel apasionado beso de días atrás.

Y sin embargo, de entre todos cinco, que durante esos días parecían haber crecido lazos de amistad férrea y duradera había notado una cosa: que él era el único "solitario" del grupo.

A pesar de todos los conflictos, tenía que aceptar que extrañaba a Diego. Lo malo era que era en extremo arrogante y fastidioso, quizás demasiado fastidioso. Había tenido que atender mientras estaba en La Habana las reclamaciones de Miguel en cuanto a los límites marítimos, para evitar cualquier resultado adverso, recabando nuevas pruebas, e incluso rastrillándoselas en cara cada vez que podía. Y agregado a eso, estaba el hecho de que Diego, junto con su presidenta había visitado al convaleciente mandatario venezolano. No se inmutó ni siquiera en visitarlo, o en saludarlo.

Y por mucho que lo negara, le dolió que el maldito argentino lo ignorase. Parecía que fuera más importante para el en ese momento la coyuntura política que a la jefa del argentino le convenía que visitar a su eterno enemigo-amigo-amante-lo que sea que fuere en ese momento Manuel.

Inhaló la fresca brisa marina, miró el azul vivo del mar, tan diferente al pálido azul de Valparaíso, o a los otoñales mares de más al sur de sus territorios. Todo aquel meollo en el que se había involucrado lo había alejado más de Argentina, distancia insalvable gracias a las posiciones políticas que habían tomado con el paso del tiempo. Y también unos cuantos líos fronterizos, y problemas de siempre, pero que se le puede hacer… es tal vez por el carácter tsundere que siempre lo caracteriza.

Pero raramente sienta un par de manos que son tan conocidas para él. Son suaves, agradables al tacto, quizás ligeras se podría definir.

―adiviná quien soy ―inquirió una voz de forma sutil― si lo hacés, te doy un regalito.

El chileno ya sabía la respuesta con una claridad impasible.

―ya lo sé, déjate de estas idioteces weon

Se quita de encima esas manos, se confronta. Mira sus ojos azul claro, su cabello rubio, ese peculiar y detestable rizo que sobresale de su cabello, esa sonrisa tan ladina, y a la vez tan coqueta. Lo detesta, tan al mismo nivel que lo desea, y es incomprensible para él esa sensación tan irrefrenable de estar cerca de ese maldito argentino posesivo y arrogante.

El argentino lo mira a los ojos. Sabe que Manuel es hosco, agresivo e indiferente, pero muy en el fondo sabe bien que sus deseos son correspondidos. Se han peleado al mismo nivel que Juan Pablo, José y Enrique, aunque con una mayor frecuencia. Se han agredido, se han dicho necedades, han buscado aliados en lado y lado. Le es doloroso recordar la traición que Manuel cometió al ayudar a Arthur en la guerra de las Malvinas. Pero eso es el pasado, que no vale la pena recordar.

―y decime.. ¿me extrañás, o no me extrañás?

―¿de verdad te crees el centro del mundo, imbécil cretino? ―le espetó el chileno― obvio que no, es más, creo que me está interesando la secretaria de prensa de Carlitos…

Se acerca a su oído de forma sutil, le responde en un suave murmullo.

―vos nunca me podrás reemplazar, vos lo sabés, pero te negás a aceptar que te muevo el piso…

―dejate de weas, idiota.

Sin mediar palabra, lo acerca hacia sí y le da un beso apasionado a Manuel. Este queda sonrojado y perplejo, casi en blanco. No puede evitarlo, el bastardo siempre consigue lo que quiere por más que le niegue toda la posibilidad de acercamiento.

―y por lo que veo, si me extrañás…

―tengo que admitir que me haces falta ―atinó a responder Chile dubitativo― eh… pero no tanto, idiota.

Diego solo atinó a reír sonoramente.

―sí, sí, si… claro. Pero dejémonos de boludeces por hoy, quiero que me acompañés esta noche.

No sabía de lo que estaba hablando Diego en ese momento. Y no le interesaba saber. Solo que tal vez, después de tanto tiempo, al menos no se sentía tan solo.

**Ya en la noche, en el club…**

El club nocturno "brisas de Varadero" mezclaba la tradición del son, el bolero y la salsa cubana, con un soplo de modernidad y lozanía. Era frecuentado por turistas, que bailaban son o salsa en la pista de baile, o en su defecto charlaban de forma amena al calor de unos cuantos mojitos, o quizás ron con cola, bajo el cielo estrellado de la terraza. Una orquesta tocaba diferentes ritmos tropicales que hacían amena la noche.

**_Suin romanticón-Monsieur Periné_****[1]**

_(con todas las parejas)_

La banda empezó a tocar. Era una tonada pegajosa de jazz que invitaba al baile, que recordaba a todos lo dulce y bueno de la vida. E inevitablemente Juan, decidido a todo, sacó a José a la pista.

Naturalmente se les unió Matthew y Carlos, y otras parejas más. Era inevitable unirse al baile

_Cuando, te quedes aquí…_

_Enmarcado en mi brisa_

_Y no puedas ya…_

_Escaparte deprisa_

_Por miedo a perderte, con un viejo amor…_

_Cuando, te quedes así_

_Tartamudo, inconsciente,_

_Sin disimular… el placer de tenerme_

_De vuelta a tus brazos, dándome calor… _

Era el momento más delicioso en el que todos habían llegado a estar, la noche, las luces, la tonada de jazz que sonaba en ese momento tan nostálgica y colorida que parecía compuesta por un francés barbudo de pícaras intenciones.

―Sabes, si no tuviéramos compromisos, estas serían unas vacaciones perfectas ―exclamó el colombiano en medio del baile

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―por el hecho de que estoy contigo, y no precisamente por motivos de política.

El venezolano solo atinó a reír, después de que el colombiano le dio una vuelta rápida.

_Siento,.. que estas tal vez más dispuesto al riesgo…_

_Y a perder el control…_

_Miento…, poco pero te confieso, el silencio terminó_

_Volveremos al lugar, donde todo comenzó…_

_Bailaremos al compás, de mi suin romanticón..._

_No podrás disimular, que el pasado revivió_

_volaremos al compás, de un suin romanticón!_

Carlos por su parte se fijaba en Matt, mientras este le ayudaba a seguir el paso de forma ágil, el ritmo no es que se le diera tan fácil. Aunque tenía que aceptar que el canadiense tenía un buen ritmo, no tenía esa impulsividad agresiva, esa chispa que se necesitaba, pero eso se compensaba con la enorme dulzura que tenía.

―me gusta que estés aquí ―dijo entonces Cuba, mirándolo con sus ojos color café oscuro―y la verdad, son muy idiotas los que no notan tu presencia, comenzando por el imbécil de tu hermano.

―¿en serio? ―exclamó Canadá, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Una vuelta doble, lo alza rápidamente, lo deposita con delicadeza, mirándolo fijamente con un extraño fulgor de atracción y deseo. Mathias por su parte, miró a Lukas, y con una sonrisa amplia, lo sacó también a bailar.

―tengo ganas de bailar…

―baila tu si quieres ―espetó con frialdad el noruego.

Sin embargo el danés obviamente desatendió la respuesta negativa, y arrastró al noruego hacia la pista.

_Siento,.. que estas tal vez más dispuesto al riesgo…_

_Y a perder el control…_

_Miento, poco pero te confieso, el silencio terminó_

Se notaba el frenetismo, la necesidad de aquella oportunidad de escapatoria de cuatro de los cinco negociadores para olvidar, sus miedos, sus problemas, sus responsabilidades. Escapar a un mundo dulce de ríos de buen coñac, césped verde esmeralda, prístino cielo azul , colorida fiesta eterna de la cual jamás saldrían, un dulce y eterno disfrute sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin penas.

_Siento,.. que estas tal vez más dispuesto al riesgo…_

_Y a perder el control…_

_Miento, poco pero te confieso, el silencio terminó_

Pero hay siempre una dura realidad que enfrentar. Juan, José, Lukas, Manuel y Carlos eran conscientes de eso. Un peso eterno, un lastre doloroso que compartían cuatro de ellos, como cirineos abnegados para ayudarle al colombiano a redimirse y acabar con la eterna debacle de la guerra.

_Volveremos al lugar, donde todo comenzó…_

_Bailaremos al compás, de mi suin romanticón..._

_No podrás disimular, que el pasado revivió_

_Volaremos al compás, de un suin romanticón!_

Todo ya estaba cerca al final. La noche daría paso al día, al reinicio de la rutina diaria, al sopor del calor de la colonial y decadente capital cubana, a las eternas discusiones que parecían no llegar a un final, que parecían convertirse en una nueva rutina de la guerra.

Pero la noche era de todos ellos. Era para el disfrute, el olvido. Ese día se había convertido en el necesario placebo para escapar de esa realidad tan cruel, esos demonios internos que siempre los perseguían.

E inevitablemente, no sabían si era por la esencia del romance, la noche, la agitación, el calor, las nuevas y vibrantes emociones, Carlos toma la iniciativa con Matt. Se acerca hacia él, lo mira fijamente, besándolo apasionadamente. Y todos se sorprenden en notar la presencia del canadiense en esos instantes, aunque no sería el único. Juan Pablo sin embargo, sonrió, miró fijamente a José. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos color miel, ese cabello color fuego, ese peculiar rizo en forma de s que sobresalía de su cabellera lo enloquecían.

―te amo ―le dijo suavemente al oído el colombiano― y te amaré más que nunca.

Dicho esto, tomó la iniciativa de besar al venezolano.

Y por último estaban Manuel y Diego. A pesar de la reticencia, habían salido a la pista. Y se miraron, con ese deseo ansioso, extrañamente Manuel se sentía a gusto con el argentino, así no lo desease admitir. El austral, al mirar a las dos parejas demostrando su amor de forma apasionada, Carlos con Matt, Juan Pablo con José supo entonces que hacer. Y quizás, solo en ese momento podría abrir una puerta, un pequeño resquicio en el hostil corazón del chileno.

―que estás mirando, idiota.

―solo miro tus ojos y tu rostro ―le coqueteó el argentino― me gusta mucho tu rostro.

Y no le da tiempo a nada: impulsivamente lo acerca hacia sí, le besa apasionadamente, en medio de la perplejidad del chileno. Y al final ManuelJosé González Balmaceda con los dos ojos abiertos se pregunta a sí mismo por qué su corazón late de forma enloquecida.

―q-que ha sido eso…

―mmm,… solo quería demostrarte todo el amor que tengo para ti.

Y no admitió más preguntas.

Al día siguiente, tendrían que regresar. Ya que el lunes 21 reiniciaban de nuevo las rondas.

* * *

[1] Esta tal vez sea la única nota que ponga en este capítulo, pero lo vale: soy un afiebrado por Monsieur Periné y su estilo de jazz tan delicioso y exquisito en todo sentido, pues no es jazz, ni es latin jazz, es simplemente el **mesié ** y ya. Y esa esencia y estética tan de los felices años 20, ese gusto nostálgico por el _vintage_ de principios de siglo XX es algo fresco y revitalizante. Y a modo de publicidad, siempre busco incluir una que otra canción del mesié para que ustedes la oigan mientras lean. Porque eso sí, es una rola muy buena.


	28. fantasmas de 1985

**Nota del autor:**

Después del receso "sol y playa en Varadero" retomamos el hilo conductor original de esta historia, precisamente con respecto a la tan mencionada "tregua unilateral" que las FARC-EP propusieron a partir del 19 de noviembre y que terminó el 20 de enero de 2013.

A pesar de que algunos organismos internacionales y ONG's colombianas insistieron en la posibilidad de una tregua de parte y parte, eso generó rechazo de parte del gobierno que se ha pronunciado diciendo que "no se acordará un cese al fuego sino hasta que se firme el acuerdo final". Esa premisa ha acompañado gran parte de los diálogos, agregado al hecho de que la "tregua" no ha sido respetada, a causa de que las FARC siguen con su accionar delictivo en gran parte del país.

La "tregua de navidad" propuesta por las FARC no dista de ser una farsa, una jugada política que pretendía recuperar la credibilidad política que la guerrilla había perdido en los últimos 20 años. Sin embargo, no les funcionó mucho, debido a la fuerte coyuntura política que atraviesa américa latina en estos instantes con el velo de misterio que rodea el estado de salud del presidente Chávez. Aun así, el gobierno reconoció un "cumplimiento parcial" de la tregua, al menos en algunas regiones del país.

Agrego a esto, incluyo otras declaraciones que han surgido en recientes días con respecto al proceso. Sigifredo López (el único sobreviviente del grupo de 11 diputados departamentales asesinados por las FARC hace ya unos cinco años) ha declarado que "en la mesa de negociaciones solo están representados un 20 o 30% de la guerrilla". Esto, tomando en cuenta la ausencia del "paisa", comandante del bloque central de las FARC, el cual tiene una rígida formación militaristapuede ser verdad, lo cual supone un distanciamiento entre las alas política y militarista de las FARC. Por obviedades, Iván Márquez desmintió estas declaraciones, que son más que evidentes y ciertas, a causa de que la aparente "tregua" no ha sido respetada de lado y lado, aunque a esta tregua no se le puede considerar como tal porque no ha sido acordada por ambas partes. Márquez, aparte de la convocatoria a una Asamblea Nacional Constituyente propuso una "tregua legislativa", o en otros términos la cesación de aprobaciones de proyectos legislativos durante el tiempo que dure el proceso.

Cabe notar que todavía insisten en la convocatoria a una asamblea nacional constituyente, aunque no descartan la idea de un referendo. He citado estas proposiciones ya en otros capítulos anteriores, por lo que se hace previsible que a fines de este año se promueva un referendo que ratifique o rechace el acuerdo. Aunque por extensión, también en el referendo deberían hacer una consulta que defina el estatus político de las FARC. Y a pesar de que personalmente nunca me ha agradado Uribe, le tengo que dar la razón en decirle que es "inadmisible" que un guerrillero de las FARC tenga estatus político, ya que esto sería una burla cruel a las víctimas de la guerrilla, así como ha sido una burla cruel la entrada de los paramilitares al senado colombiano hace unos años atrás, en contra de las victimas del paramilitarismo. Un hecho curioso está en que también el ex presidente Uribe ha solicitado la convocatoria a una Asamblea Constituyente, por lo que le doy la razón a Lucho Garzón en lo que acaba de decir: "los extremos se tocan".

**Una opinión personal:**

Quiero decirles algo a los venezolanos de la comunidad hetaliana: estoy **indignado** por el encuentro de cancilleres ocurrido hace días atrás entre Elías Jaua y la canciller María Ángela Holguín en Caracas, en estos momentos de incertidumbre que ustedes están sufriendo en carne propia. Lo que hizo la canciller, fue prácticamente legitimar "de facto" la usurpación constitucional que ha ocurrido en el país vecino, cosa totalmente inadmisible y contradictora del espíritu democrático colombiano. La oposición tiene razón en afirmar que se está violando flagrantemente la constitucionalidad venezolana a costa de seguir sosteniendo a un gobierno que a todas luces es ineficaz y barbáricamente corrupto (ya el hecho está viéndose con evidencia a causa de la escasez de alimentos de primera necesidad que empieza a evidenciarse en Venezuela) y que está acabando con una lentitud cancerígena al pueblo y a esta nación hermana de Colombia.

Lo prudente del caso es que la canciller **renuncie de forma irrevocable ** a su cargo, pues si de esta manera manejamos la política exterior, estamos perdidos.

Otra cosa que quiero decir es con respecto a las declaraciones del embajador de Panamá ante la OEA, uno de los pocos que han tenido la valentía de denunciar los atropellos del chavismo contra la constitucionalidad venezolana. Es admirable lo que hizo este diplomático (a pesar de que después fue destituido por el presidente Panameño) porque fue el único que levantó su voz, diciendo que es muy hipócrita lo que hace en este momento la OEA, al cerrar ojos y oídos frente a lo que sucede en Venezuela, mientras que la misma organización criticó con fuerza y vehemencia los sucesos en Honduras (la deposición de "Mel" Zelaya, uno de los amigotes de Chávez) y Paraguay (la destitución de Fernando Lugo) y a lo sucedido en Venezuela no le presta mayor atención. Evidentemente el embajador Venezolano, el señor Chadderton (un diplomático que no merece serlo) se salió de la ropa y empezó a insultarlo como una vulgar verdulera. ¿No le debería dar vergüenza a un Venezolano que uno de sus representantes se ponga a buscar camorra como si fuera un vulgar pillo de barrio, en un escenario diplomático tan importante como la OEA?. ¿Acaso Chadderton está buscando aplicar la nefasta "doctrina Brezhnev", esparciendo un sistema fracasado y destructivo por Latinoamérica?. Solo queda decirles que Colombia en toda su extensión desconfía del chavismo, pues ve en él, y en el desastre social que sufre Venezuela, la ruina y la perpetuidad de la pobreza económica y cultural de Latinoamérica.

No siendo más, los dejo con este capítulo. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 27: fantasmas de 1985: un pasado para olvidar.**

"_La responsabilidad y el dolor son los títulos de nobleza de la humanidad"_

_Friedrich Nietzsche._

**La Habana, 21 de enero de 2013 por la mañana.**

Todo parecía volver al inicio. El sopor mañanero en el auto era inevitable, a pesar de la fresca brisa matinal que sentían al abrir la ventana. Después del delicioso y reconfortante descanso en las playas de Varadero, tenían que regresar a los deberes y obligaciones en la mesa de negociaciones.

Descendieron del auto, dirigiéndose los cuatro (pues José tampoco pudo acompañarlos en esta ocasión) hacia la entrada. Entre la marea de periodistas y corresponsales, notaron dos o tres de la prensa rosa, algo extraño en ese momento. Naturalmente entraron, tomaron de nuevo las fotos, no atendieron a las peticiones de los corresponsales de REUTERS y AP para que dieran sus correspondientes declaraciones. Con paso rápido, se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias, en donde todos los negociadores de ambas partes les esperaban.

Al llegar todos, se dio inicio a la ronda de ese día.

—buenos días señores —exclamó el colombiano.

Todos atendieron al saludo. El jefe negociador de la guerrilla comenzó entonces su intervención.

—como ustedes sabrán, en este momento se reinician las hostilidades con las fuerzas gubernamentales, dado que la tregua pactada…

—dirá usted "anunciada", señor Márquez —exclamó la representación de Colombia— yo no he pactado ningún tipo de tregua.

Desatendió la corrección, y prosiguió.

—dado que la tregua pactada ya llegó a su término a las 00:00 horas del 20 de enero de 2013, es necesario poner en discusión un acuerdo de regularización del conflicto.

—no está incluido en los temas de la agenda, —atinó a decir Humberto de la calle de forma pausada— la prioridad en este momento es dar por termino este primer punto de política agraria sostenible, para pasar al punto siguiente.

Siguieron entonces en la discusión. El pasar de las horas era lento, tiempo que corría a cuentagotas como si fuera una clepsidra goteante, en medio del soporífero calor agobiante del día. La insistencia de una asamblea nacional constituyente se había convertido en una de las más insalvables diferencias entre ambas partes negociadoras, que a través de argumentos y contraargumentos intentaban rebatir las posibles alternativas para refrendar el acuerdo final. La propuesta que había puesto en discusión Noruega días atrás era la más sensata, y la que era apoyada por parte del equipo negociador del gobierno como el comisionado Andrés Botero y el ex comisionado Frank Pearl. Márquez, Santrich, Andrés París y Rodrigo Granda todavía insistían en la necesidad de una asamblea constituyente. Y solo Humberto de la Calle era el único que sensatamente decía que no era el momento para poner en discusión la posibilidad de un mecanismo de respaldo para el acuerdo final, y que eso correspondía a la última etapa.

Juan reconocía el enorme esfuerzo que hacía el ex constituyente para sostener y encausar de nuevo los diálogos hacia su debido ritmo. Humberto de la Calle cargaba con casi gran parte del peso de los diálogos. Era el único que daba la cara en medio de las declaraciones, el único que podía estar autorizado para declarar, en nombre del equipo de negociadores del gobierno, todo lo pertinente al proceso. Hasta el incidente de la columna de Santos, había cumplido de forma estricta el acuerdo de confidencialidad entre ambas partes.

Pero con el pasar de los días, sentía un inconcebible agotamiento y desgaste, agregado a una enorme falta de apoyo en el jefe negociador del gobierno. Era como si el predicase en el desierto, intentando volver a seguir encausando y redirigiendo día a día las rondas a los principios que se habían planteado ante la comunidad internacional en Hůrdal.

—otra cosa que proponemos a esta mesa es el establecimiento de un acuerdo para la regularización del conflicto, en el cual se establezcan claras reglas de juego de las operaciones de guerra.

—no conviene discutirlo. —afirmó el comisionado para la paz— La regularización del conflicto es como garantizar la perpetuidad del mismo, es inviable e inaceptable su proposición, señor Márquez.

Tocaban una fibra bastante sensible en ese momento. A pesar de que apenas recién se había puesto en discusión la posibilidad de un acuerdo para la regularización de la guerra, eso había generado bastante incomodidad. Y una patente molestia entre los negociadores del gobierno.

—por lo pronto deberíamos primero analizar las propuestas que han llegado a la mesa de negociaciones.—exclamó Enrique Santos— Tengo una que ha llegado desde la página web[1], en la cual nos proponen la convocatoria de una consulta popular para definir el estatus político de los líderes guerrilleros.

—eso no puede dejarse a la consideración de un referendo… —dijo de forma algo dubitativa Andrés París.

—¿dígame por qué no?

—Bueno… como ustedes sabrán los referendos pueden prestarse a manipulaciones de cualquier tipo o clase. —prosiguió París— y ya sobre la participación política es un tema que debemos de discutir con más calma en otro momento.

Eso generó un tanto de desconfianza en Juan Pablo. Carlos seguía mirando con atención desde su silla el desarrollo de las discusiones, sin intervenir, sin decir nada. Prudencia, tacto y mesura, le había recomendado su canciller.

—por lo pronto, hay otra consideración que debemos hacer en cuanto a lo que respecta a ese proceso maquinal de parcelaciones que hace el gobierno en favor de las oligarquías. —siguió Márquez.

—¿está refiriéndose a los procesos de restitución?

—es un despojo. —terció el jefe negociador de la guerrilla— no puedo considerar "restitución" cosa semejante.

El delegado enviado por el ministerio de agricultura se aprestó a intervenir, pero sin embargo Colombia lo ataja. Ya no puede tolerarlo, así que decide plantear sus argumentos.

—a ver Ivancito… —le dijo el colombiano al negociador en jefe de la guerrilla, como si fuera un niño que no entendía— ¿Qué es lo que no logras entender del proceso de restitución?.

—entender… lo entiendo a la perfección.

Sin embargo, tenía que contenerse, contener ese ímpetu irritante que se acrecentaba. Se levantó, como pretendiendo estirar las piernas, aunque lo que estaba presto a hacer es explicar los pormenores del proceso de restitución de terrenos.

—como muchos de ustedes sabrán, durante casi 40 años diferentes grupos al margen de la ley han operado en gran parte de mí, sembrando el terror y la muerte entre campesinos indefensos. —Tomó un vaso de agua— Muchos campesinos, obligados ya sea por Narcotraficantes, guerrilleros o paramilitares, fueron expulsados a sangre y fuego de sus parcelas, que extrañamente fueron a parar a grandes hacendados, industriales, narcotraficantes y también líderes paramilitares y guerrilleros.

—nosotros nunca hemos despojado a nadie, no sé qué se está atreviendo a insinuar con semejante despropósito— exclamó irritado Rodrigo Granda.

Colombia lo miró aceradamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda. Su mirada era fría como el hielo, sus ojos, tenían un fiero y llameante brillo verde que denotaba una rabia y fiereza, el monstruo interno que deseaba salir a flote, el despiadado soldado que era capaz de todo. El lancero de las sabanas cundiboyacenses que siempre había tenido Colombia adentro, que siempre había salido a flote en las peores circunstancias, el hermano de sangre y batallas del lancero del llano, de aquel centauro indómito que parecía estar oculto en la enferma servilidad de su hermano Venezuela.

Granda se acalló.

—como decía, esas tierras, sin importar a quien llegasen a parar, eran usurpadas. Según estadísticas de la unidad de restitución de tierras son más de… —tomó su pad, buscando el documento, leyendo con atención—a ver, a ver, a ver… si, es por aquí, si!, 4'850.000 Hectáreassegún el último estimado. —posteriormente se dirigió hacia uno de los ayuda de cámara que asistían en medio de las negociaciones— eh… ¿podrían traerme un proyector, si no es mucha la molestia?, lo agradecería.

Trajeron el proyector. Después de unos quince minutos instalando el equipo de proyección, lo conecto a su Ipad. En una pantalla de proyección se plasmó un mapa que señalaba en zonas rojas, verdes y amarillas los diferentes niveles de despojo y sus zonas.

—Como ustedes verán, las zonas marcadas en rojo indican los lugares en donde el despojo es mayor. Las mayores expropiaciones forzadas se registran en departamentos del litoral atlántico como sucre y córdoba, en especial en las regiones de los montes de maría. —luego, señaló con un apuntador otras zonas del país— le siguen en ese orden otras extensiones del piedemonte llanero y amazónico, en especial los departamentos de Caquetá y Putumayo en la amazonia y el departamento del Meta en la región de los llanos.

Todos al menos conocían los niveles de expropiaciones forzadas, expulsiones, asesinatos. Era sencillamente un recopilatorio cruel e infame de los largos años de crónica y despiadada guerra.

—ya sabemos todo eso señor Botero, ¿entonces cuál es el motivo de su presentación?—inquirió con interés la Nieljmeier.

Desatendió de nuevo la pregunta. De forma algo tajante, siguió con la presentación.

—el primer lugar como expropiadores activos está entre los paramilitares., con el 52% del área total expropiada, la mayor parte en los departamentos de la costa. Le siguen naturalmente las guerrillas, en especial las FARC-EP…

—no está comprobado, nosotros no… —cortó intempestivamente Granda

Pero irritado por el hecho de que lo estaban contradiciendo, desata su ira.

—CALLESE MALDITA SEA —gritó iracundo el colombiano de ojos vede esmeralda— Y DEJEME CONTINUAR.

Y por segunda vez, prosiguió con su intervención.

—como les decía, el 43% de las tierras usurpadas pertenecen a las FARC-EP, mientras que el resto está en manos de narcotraficantes y el ELN.

Dicho todo esto, se aprestó a la explicación.

—… la iniciativa que surgió el año anterior pretende hacer una "restitución histórica" a las víctimas del conflicto. Las unidades de restitución de tierras en este momento están revisando títulos de propiedad de diferentes extensiones de terrenos de dudosa adquisición para devolverlos a sus legítimos propietarios. Todo esto aplica a los casos de despojo posteriores al 1 de enero de 1985 en adelante, fecha de inicio en la que se dispuso que se podían iniciar la revisión de títulos de propiedad. Y hemos encontrado muchas cosas interesantes en las pesquisas.

—¿porqué 1985, y no 1964?, —inquirió entonces Noruega algo perplejo.

Colombia sonrió con la pregunta. Sabía que tendría que llegar a explicar este punto.

—fue difícil discutir este punto, desde que fecha debemos de partir para iniciar el proceso. —luego, cambió la diapositiva— 1985 fue el año en que el conflicto armado se recrudeció a un punto de no retorno. La guerra se convirtió en un asunto de extrema prioridad, ya no se combatían en el campo, sino que ahora era directamente en las ciudades. Y los primeros casos registrados oficialmente de despojo y expropiaciones son de 1984 a 1986, a causa de que los narcotraficantes, aliándose con incipientes grupos paramilitares empezaron a hacer expropiaciones para extender sus cultivos de coca y amapola en regiones de difícil acceso del estado como el Guaviare y el Vichada. Partiendo de esta premisa, la unidad de restitución y reparación de victimas ha decidido empezar con los títulos de propiedad posteriores a 1985, los cuales muestran el recrudecimiento del conflicto en una extensión…

Interrumpió la presentación, mirando ensombrecido sus dos brazos. Recordando ese día tan cruel y nefasto que parecía perseguirlo sin piedad[2]. Se tocó instintivamente el pecho, la cicatriz aún estaba allí, cubierta bajo las trazas de lino amarillento que le habían puesto apresuradamente ese día, el 6 de noviembre de 1985. Recordaba el espantoso dolor que oprimía su pecho, las noches de insomnio que tenía que soportar por obra del dolor y el tormento, los gritos y alaridos que día y noche retumbaban en su cabeza.

—Juan, que está sucediendo —le inquirió el noruego al ver el estado catatónico en el que había llegado a estar en ese instante.

Abría y cerraba la boca, recordando esa noche cruel[3]. Lo habían obligado a mirar, desde el edificio del capitolio, todo aquel baño de sangre insoportable que sentía en su cuerpo. Cada carga de artillería era como un golpe opresivo a su cuerpo, una descarga de dolor incontrolable y sangrante que parecía matarlo con lentitud. Ese día, deseaba que todo acabase de una maldita vez, que se consumara esa inconcebible espiral de dolor y muerte insoportable.

Los negociadores le miraban. Carlos entendió, quizás era una especie de crisis catatónica, un recuerdo repentino de ese pasado doloroso al que siempre la representación de la república de Colombia intentaba echarle tierra, pero que siempre patente, resucitaba en momentos inconvenientes como este.

—lo mejor es que entremos en un receso de unos cuantos minutos, disculpen —exclamó el noruego, sacando presurosamente al colombiano de la sala de conferencias, en medio de la perplejidad de ambos cuerpos negociadores.

**Unos cuantos minutos después…**

—Juan, que te está sucediendo. —exclamó preocupado Carlos.

Manuel reconocía el estado en el que había entrado Juan. Él había pasado por ese trance un par de veces, pero lo distinguía con claridad: a veces el parecía regresar hacia el palacio de la moneda, a aquel 11 de septiembre de 1973, a aquel golpe sangriento que cobró tantas vidas. Era difícil, pues solo un par de personas podían ayudarlo a salir del estado en el que a veces el chileno se encontraba: una, era Arthur Kirkland, y la otra, por muy extraño que pareciera era Diego Andrés Sarmiento. Era como entrar en un limbo, en una dimensión extraña rodeado de lamentos, gritos ensordecedores de tortura y dolor. Surgía en los momentos de peor tensión, en los instantes en los que a veces era inevitable recordar esos hechos a causa de que algo se lo hacía rememorar.

—tienen que traer a José rápido —sugirió el austral— él es el único que sabrá que hacer.

Por lo pronto, intentó sacar el mismo al colombiano de ese recuerdo repentino que había surgido. Lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban la angustia, el recuerdo de aquel día, todos aquellos lamentos que oía con claridad.

—escúchame… tienes que saber que no fue tu culpa, que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos por evitarlo pero no pudiste, pero no es tu culpa —le decía el chileno intentándolo hacer reaccionar— hay cosas que no puedes evitar, pero tienes que superarlas,… intenta entender que lo que pasó está en el pasado y en el pasado se queda.

Chile no sabía que causaba ese estado catatónico, pero comprendía su situación.

José había llegado rápidamente. Miró perplejo a su hermano, los ojos ausentes, el brillo de desesperación. Y sabía bien que tenía que sacarlo de ese trance catatónico en el que estaba.

Hizo a un lado de forma abrupta y violenta al chileno. Lo abrazó. Inevitablemente el llanto del colombiano empieza a fluir de sus orbes verdes.

—todo está bien,… todo pasó, está bien… —le musitaba José a Juan Pablo suavemente, mientras este al final reaccionaba en sí—ya todo pasó.

**Un par de horas después…**

Juan Pablo había sido excusado por sus homólogos naciones después de tan repentina crisis. Lukas consiguió volver a redirigir el tema del proceso de restitución, antes de que se diera por concluida la ronda del día.

Y ya al final, leyeron el acta del día, la firmaron todos, Humberto de la calle e Iván Márquez dieron por concluida la ronda de ese día, y salieron de la sala de conferencias. Sin embargo, el ex vicepresidente se queda junto con el noruego de ojos purpura.

—se lo que pasó con Juan, y le agradezco que haya actuado tan rápido señor Bönndevik.

—no tiene porqué agradecer, señor De la Calle. —respondió el noruego.

Se dispuso a salir de la sala. Sin embargo, antes de que el jefe negociador del gobierno se retirara le preguntó.

—¿sabe por qué el señor Botero reaccionó así, de esa manera?

Don Humberto solo lo miró, con algo de interés, en su rostro se transfiguró una triste y melancólica mirada.

—es un peso que el carga desde hace ya más de 27 años. —responde el ex vicepresidente y ex constituyente— cuando sucedió todo aquello, se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a suceder, que de cualquier modo buscaría la forma de acabar con toda esa guerra. Estuve en el senado ese día[4], viendo como Juan sangraba y miraba impotente desde el ventanal el cruce de balas.

—¿Usted estaba allí?

—sí, lo estaba. —siguió el jefe negociador del gobierno— era representante a la cámara por Bogotá en ese momento. Y cuando terminó todo, el ejército declaró que ya estaba el área segura, vi como el señor Botero se arrodilló, mirando el interior del edificio destruido por las balas de mortero y las llamas, de la misma forma que hace unos minutos atrás. Nunca olvidaré en lo que me quede de vida ese rostro, esa angustia, mientras el lloraba de rabiosa impotencia, sosteniéndose a duras penas por el dolor de las heridas.

Ahora entendía la reacción de Juan. Simplemente era un recuerdo repentino que surgió en un momento inconveniente. Un fantasma, que parecía volver con su sombra a recordarle a Colombia que la guerra siempre lo acompañaría, que siempre lo torturaría por toda la eternidad.

* * *

[1] Pongo esta propuesta como un **ejemplo** de cómo se desarrollaría una discusión al respecto. Como había comentado en capítulos anteriores, hace unos meses atrás propuse a la mesa de diálogos la posibilidad de una consulta popular o referendo en la que se defina si las FARC debe de establecerse como movimiento político. Y dado que la proposición de un referendo que apruebe los acuerdos está en el tema de debate, se puede decir que mi proposición está englobada también en la posibilidad hipotética de un referendo que apruebe o rechace el acuerdo final que surja de la mesa de diálogos.

[2] Lo que recuerda Colombia en ese momento es la toma del palacio de justicia, e de noviembre de 1985. **Canon Hispanic Hetalia: **Hay una cicatriz de quemadura en el pecho de Colombia, y tres cicatrices de bala en su abdomen que aluden a las tres descargas de mortero que fueron lanzadas contra el edificio del palacio de Justicia la noche del holocausto. Por lo general las lleva siempre cubiertas con un vendaje de lino.

[3] Alude a la madrugada del 7 de noviembre de 1985: durante la retoma del palacio de justicia, la escuela de artillería descargó varios proyectiles en la edificación, que destruyeron gran parte de la misma, y que causaron un terrible incendio que mató a gran parte de los rehenes.

[4] Durante los días de la toma, los senadores y representantes del congreso en pleno se reunieron de emergencia en el edificio del capitolio. El ejército intentó disolver las cámaras durante la toma, a través del presidente Betancur el cual solicitó al presidente del senado que el congreso no sesionara ese día. Sin embargo, el congreso en pleno, y bajo unanimidad se declaró en "Asamblea permanente", encerrándose todos los parlamentarios en el edificio del capitolio durante un día y una noche, custodiados por la policía nacional, mientras el ejército intentaba retomar el palacio de Justicia. Solo tres veces el senado ha estado en esta posición: otra de las ocasiones en las que el senado se declaró en asamblea permanente fue durante el golpe del general José María Melo en 1853, cuando los senadores y representantes se encerraron en la iglesia de san francisco, esperando las fuerzas gubernamentales que suprimiesen la rebelión. La otra ocasión a la que refiero sucedió ya durante la guerra de los mil días, durante el golpe del vicepresidente Marroquín al presidente Manuel José Sanclemente, en julio de 1900


	29. cruce de reproches

**Nota de autor:**

Estoy cerca de llegar a los 30 capítulos. Y hasta este momento es la historia a la que más tiempo le he dedicado, aunque ese tiempo no se me ha redituado con los hits que quisiera (sigue en el cuarto lugar).

Pero dejémonos de cháchara. Según declaraciones recientes de los cuerpos negociadores, el 24 de enero de este año se da por concluida la cuarta ronda, empezando cinco días de receso obligatorio en los cuales el equipo negociador del gobierno tendrá que regresar a Bogotá, a rendir cuentas ante el presidente. El 31 de enero retoman de nuevo los diálogos por 11 días hasta el 10 de febrero. Les adelanto, el 3 de febrero cumpliré mis 20 añitos.

Agreguemos a eso la presencia el 22 de enero de 2013 del embajador Roy Chadderton, lo cual ha dado a indicar que el gobierno venezolano ha optado por reiniciar sus labores de mediador entre ambas partes, volviendo al equipo internacional de países mediadores (compuesto por Chile, Venezuela, Noruega y Cuba). O dándolo a entender desde una perspectiva Hetaliana, José ha vuelto a las rondas de negociaciones. Personalmente Chadderton no es de mi agrado, (por lo que hizo durante la crisis del 2008, atizando los ánimos, encendiendo el fuego de la guerra en instantes muy delicados para el continente) pero está el hecho de que (muy a mi pesar, así no me guste) es necesaria la presencia de Venezuela para que los diálogos puedan fluir. Sin embargo, esto no es síntoma de que la situación política actual de Venezuela esté en su mejor momento: aún no se sabe si Chávez volverá a asumir sus funciones, o esté vivo, o muerto. Maduro está asumiendo realmente las funciones gubernamentales, mientras que Elías Jaua (un ser nefasto que parece ser el Goebbels del chavismo) intenta por todos los medios sostener al gobierno chavista ante la comunidad internacional, encubriendo el evidente desastre social que empieza a manifestarse con más evidencia en la nación Venezolana.

Además de eso, se ha tocado un tema evidentemente polémico. Los negociadores de las FARC han sugerido la "legalización" de cultivos ilícitos de hoja de coca, para uso "medicinal" y "ancestral" como una alternativa para la política de desarrollo agrario sostenible. Hasta este instante, lo que ha habido es un prudente silencio oficial al respecto. Algunos sectores de la sociedad colombiana han rechazado de tajo esta propuesta, pero esto no está exonerado de polémica, pues se han adelantado al punto de "política antidrogas".

Pero el punto está en las consideraciones sobre la "constitucionalidad" del acuerdo final. Varios sectores de la oposición (como es el senador Iván Cepeda) han considerado incluir los acuerdos a los que lleguen en La Habana en el marco constitucional colombiano. Pero está el hecho de que la constitución contempla que solo los acuerdos internacionales suscritos entre uno o más países pueden ser incluidos. El acuerdo no puede ser incluido en el marco constitucional, puesto que no se está negociando con un estado soberano, sino que es una negociación entre una organización guerrillera (y terrorista) y el gobierno nacional. La otra propuesta surge desde el seno de los negociadores de las FARC-EP: la convocatoria a una **asamblea nacional constituyente**. Las FARC nunca consideraron el hecho de que la constitución actual de Colombia, (aprobada en 1991) fue gracias al esfuerzo de los estudiantes universitarios que promovieron en su momento la consulta popular de 1990 (la legendaria "séptima papeleta") en la que se convocaba a una asamblea nacional constituyente que reformara la constitución de 1886, hasta ese momento vigente. Esto se debió a la posibilidad de un futuro acuerdo de paz entre las guerrillas y el gobierno en ese momento. Ya en 1991, bajo el gobierno de César Gaviria, los constituyentes representados en Álvaro Gómez Hurtado, Antonio Navarro Wolff y Horacio Serpa Uribe aprueban, sancionan y promulgan la constitución hasta el momento vigente.

La constitución hasta este momento tiene 34 reformas constitucionales. Lo más prudente en este instante es evitar seguir interfiriendo con el sentido constitucional original de la carta de 1991. Y coincidencialmente la extrema derecha (comandada por Álvaro Uribe) también pide a los gritos una constituyente.

De acuerdo a las declaraciones de Luis Eduardo Garzón (ministro delegatario para el diálogo social) el único punto en común entre la derecha y la izquierda es la insistencia a convocar a una Constituyente. Tiene razón en afirmar que "los extremos se tocan".

Como siempre, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 28: Un cruce de reproches.**

_"la paz es un derecho y un deber de obligatorio cumplimiento"_

_ Artículo 22, capítulo I, título V de la Constitución política de Colombia._

**La Habana, el 24 de enero de 2013 por la mañana.**

Los últimos reportes del ejército no resultaban ser tan alentadores. El ELN había recrudecido sus acciones delictivas con nuevos secuestros masivos en las regiones de los montes de María, en el departamento de Córdoba. Después de esto, los contactos con el alto mando de esta guerrilla se habían suspendido de forma unilateral, mientras se intentaba de mil y un formas conseguir el rescate de los plagiados.

El desayuno fue un poco más agradable, aunque rutinario como siempre. Desayunaron esta vez bajo cubierto, en el comedor de la casa, debido al mal clima, que parecía amenazar con una pertinaz lluvia. Posteriormente cada quien se alistó y se arregló, saliendo de forma rutinaria al exterior en donde un auto oficial esperaba ya por todos cinco. Sí, para alegría de Juan Pablo, José había retornado de nuevo a la mesa de negociaciones.

Sin embargo intenta disimular su felicidad en medio de un rictus de seriedad falsa. Siente que de cierto modo, le vuelve el alma al cuerpo al sentirlo cerca, que puede darle el apoyo que necesite a pesar de que tenga que enmascarar su posición política.

Ese día en especial adicional a la negociación, tendrían que atender a la conferencia de prensa conclusiva de la primer ronda del año 2013. Durante los últimos días las tensiones se minimizaron principalmente por concordancias a las que habían conseguido llegar después de tediosas y largas negociaciones. Aunque también la acerada oposición a los acuerdos se acrecentaba cada día en algunos sectores.

Al bajar del auto, los asedió de nuevo la prensa. Las preguntas eran insistentes sobre el estado de salud del presidente Chávez. Como siempre, José se mantuvo en un silencio hermético e indiferente sobre la situación de su presidente, que se hacía cada vez más y más confusa, aunque los informes del hospital daban a entender que se estaba recuperando de forma acelerada.

Pero antes de ingresar tenía que hacer una llamada muy especial a alguien a quien estimaba.

―si señora Ripoll,… sí, sí, la tengo siempre en cuenta cada vez que puedo. ―le decía Colombia desde el teléfono― a pesar de aquel asuntico del "ublime"[1]que se lo perdono, aunque conociendo a Núñez el pobre se revolcaría en su tumba… si, si… mis más sinceras felicitaciones a su hija señora Ripoll, espero que el niño sea parecido a la madre… apenas pueda voy a visitarlos, por lo pronto yo estaré al pendiente, adiós

Colgó. Una sonrisa sincera se esbozó en su rostro.

―¿por qué tan feliz? ―inquirió el noruego

―adivina quien tuvo a su bebé ―le respondió el colombiano.

No era para menos. Shakira había tenido a su bebé el pasado 22, y a pesar de estar atareado con todo lo que respectaba a los diálogos, había conseguido el tiempo necesario para darles las sinceras felicitaciones a la pareja conformada por la artista y el futbolista Gerard Piqué. Ya les enviaría el pertinente regalo.

Ingresaron de nuevo hacia la sala de conferencias, en donde les esperaban. Chadderton había llegado antes, discutía algunos puntos con el jefe negociador del gobierno, mientras todos tomaban algo de jugo de naranja servido por los ayudas de cámara, antes de iniciar la última ronda de negociaciones de la tercera etapa del proceso, y primera del año en curso.

―damas y caballeros, hoy damos por concluida esta etapa de negociaciones, además de agradecer el retorno a la mesa de diálogos de los observadores de la república bolivariana de Venezuela ―dijo Iván Márquez dando inicio a la ronda― y también de paso abrigamos en nuestros corazones que el comandante Hugo Chávez se recupere de sus dolencias, para que pueda seguir rigiendo los destinos de nuestra nación hermana.

José intento amordazar esa patente frustración que lo invadía, con un rictus de severidad impasible.

―basta de cháchara, debemos de apresurarnos para pasar a la próxima etapa. ―exclamó el nórdico.

Empezaron la ronda del día. Todos tomaron sus correspondientes lugares, se leyó el acta de la ronda anterior.

―como ustedes sabrán, en estos momentos la mayoría de los gremios del primer sector productivo han logrado exponer sus propuestas durante los foros realizados el año anterior. ―comenzó Humberto de la Calle.

―no todos, señor De la Calle. ―intervino Andrés París.

Eso causó notoria incomodidad entre los negociadores del gobierno, en especial de parte de la representación de Colombia. Recordaba claramente como intentó convencer a Laufoture que interviniese en los foros, proponiendo sus ideas.

_Días atrás, en las playas de Varadero…_

_Tenía que discutir con él. A pesar de que era el día de receso y se habían prometido firmemente en no hablar ni de trabajo ni de política, tenía que conocer las razones que llevaban a que el gremio ganadero se marginara._

_Se había retirado a un reservado en el bar. Le habían servido un ron dorado, cortesía de la casa, se aseguró de que no había nadie a la vista, y telefoneó rápidamente al presidente de FEDEGAN, el señor Lafouré._

―**_ya le dije que ni yo, ni FEDEGAN piensan participar en un circo que se puede prestar a manipulaciones_** ―_decía el líder gremial desde el otro lado de la línea._

―_los foros señor Lafouré, no son organizados directamente por el secretariado o el gobierno_ ―_respondió Colombia_―_ es necesario poner en discusión propuestas sensatas que vengan de ustedes para poder sentar precedentes, evitar repetir errores._

―**_respeto que otros gremios se hayan decidido a intervenir en los foros, pero sabe bien que FEDEGAN no lo hará, usted más que nada entiende todo lo que ha sucedido, los despojos, los asesinatos._**

―_¿cree que no sé lo que sucede?, carajo lo padezco todos los días _―_espetó el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda_―_solo estoy pidiendo que tenga un poco de maldita voluntad para con el proceso, necesitamos que todos pongan de su parte_

―**_yo lo estimo, pero no es admisible que nos sentemos a dialogar con los asesinos que nos han acosado durante años. _**―_espetó irritado e iracundo el líder gremial_― **_cuarenta años, cuarenta malditos años de muerte y despojo, ¿y ahora ellos vienen a llenarse la boca diciendo que son unos "nuevos próceres de la patria" mientras nos descalifican a nosotros como vulgares saqueadores y asesinos? Eso me parece inadmisible en un amplio sentido._**

_Frente a esos argumentos no tenía nada que rebatir._

―_no soy yo el que va a verse afectado con esta terquedad, la imagen de su gremio se va seguir deteriorando, ¡entienda, maldita sea!_

―**_le repito que no intervendremos, simplemente es cuestión de dignidad. _**―_le respondió el líder gremial de FEDEGAN_―**_Espero que tenga un buen día. _**

_Colgó. Vio que Matthew Williams se acercaba hacia la barra, intentó cubrirse con la carta, no tenía que dejarse ver. Ocultó su celular, e intentó disimular su frustración. Aun así, sería difícil hacer entender a José Félix Lafouré que todo sería diferente._

_Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo, el mismo aún tenía sus serias dudas frente a todo el proceso._

No todos estaban de acuerdo. Era cierto que había división, desconfianza entre muchos sectores de su propia sociedad. Incluso entre el mismo rondaba esa misma desconfianza. Los procesos pasados habían sido farsas bien planeadas, evidentes muestras de la franca necesidad política de las FARC de reafirmarse ante la comunidad internacional. Pero las evidentes diferencias del actual proceso con los anteriores marcaban un precedente: las condiciones, la situación actual, la coyuntura geopolítica latinoamericana no permitía que el conflicto siguiera enquistándose con mayor ahínco. Ya otros movimientos insurgentes en el globo habían depuesto las armas. El ETA, que había colaborado de forma tal vez demasiado abierta con las FARC ya se había decidido a deponer las armas hace ya cerca de cuatro años[2]. El respaldo político a la guerrilla era nulo en el país, aunque el respaldo de base estaba en el extranjero, además del respaldo a la posición de supuesta "beligerancia"[3] en algunos países seguía existiendo de forma evidente.

Los cruces verbales se acrecentaban. Era notoria la acerada oposición de los negociadores de la guerrilla hacia el proceso de restitución. Las unidades de restitución de tierras hacían lo que podían a pesar de la presión enorme a la que eran sometidas, y aun así ellos negaban de frente su responsabilidad directa en lo que respectaba al despojo. Tantas pruebas, tantos testimonios, gráficos estadísticos de toda clase y tipo no servían de absolutamente nada en ese momento.

Y además de eso estaba la acerada y creciente oposición de parte de la derecha más recalcitrante, que no parecía amainar bajo ningún sentido y termino. Uribe era el peor, escamoteando el proceso en sí, poniéndolo en entredicho, atacando de una forma infantil y estúpida a Juan Manuel Santos.

El escenario era demasiado lamentable.

—… por tanto, no consideraremos ninguna de las proposiciones de la contraparte con respecto a algunos puntos sobre la tan famosa "restitución" que pretende seguir perpetuando la desigualdad del campesinado, y de paso, nosotros jamás hemos expoliado de forma arbitraria a los campesinos —dijo entonces Márquez.

—los procesos de restitución no son lo que usted cree… las unidades de restitución hacen un enorme esfuerzo para resarcir el daño que todos los actores del conflicto han generado en contra de la población colombiana, ¿cree usted que una pobre familia de campesinos es una persona que no merece tener un pedazo de tierra para poder subsistir? —inquirió airado Humberto de la Calle.

—la tierra es, y debe de ser una propiedad colectiva, nunca deberá de pertenecer a una sola persona. —le respondió el jefe negociador de la guerrilla.

—Hay algo que está consagrado en la constitución y es protegido por la misma: se llama "propiedad privada". —contrapunteó Frank Pearl— Colombia es un estado social de derecho, no un estado socialista.

Eso dejó al menos callado a Márquez.

Juan Pablo seguía analizando de forma concienzuda todo lo que había sucedido. Era cierto que los puntos de concordancia se habían acrecentado un poco, pero las confrontaciones entre ambos cuerpos negociadores eran evidentes, en especial entre los puntos con respecto a la política de restitución de tierras, en donde los negociadores de la guerrilla eran demasiado persistentes en escamotear.

Ya entonces eran las tres de la tarde. Los ayuda de cámara sirvieron algo de limonada a todos los integrantes a la mesa, posteriormente declararon receso, se retiraron unos segundos de la sala hacia los patios interiores para descansar un poco de la rutina persistente de los diálogos y la marcada tensión entre los opuestos. Eran sencillamente posturas demasiado intransigentes en ese momento, el anacronismo de la lucha armada, la consecución del poder por la vía de las armas, un imposible para las FARC a esas alturas del paseo.

José estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, bajo un árbol de mangos. Juan Pablo se acercó hacia él.

—¿Quieres uno? —le dijo el colombiano.

—no deberías.

Sonrió. Había un mango en el árbol, rojo, exquisito, en su punto de maduración perfecta. Pero el problema estaba en que el mango pendía de una rama muy alta, y tal vez demasiado delgada para el peso de Colombia. Pero no hizo caso, y se trepó con una agilidad impasible, como si fuera un simio al árbol. José estaba preocupado por lo que pasaba en ese instante, y miraba consternado, con el corazón en la mano como el joven de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda se trepaba al árbol en búsqueda del exquisito mango.

—No lo hagas, podemos comprar mangos en otro lado! —exclamó azorado el venezolano.

José no entendía el porqué de la locura de Juan en ese instante. La rama crujió, sin embargo Colombia era persistente. Y ya estaba cerca del mango cuando repentinamente la pobre rama no resiste más y cede.

Un grito, el ruido repentino de la caída, José se asusta. En medio del barullo de ramas y hojas estaba entonces su hermano, sucio de tierra, con la elegante guayabera beige desgarrada. Pero con una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaba y el mango en la mano.

—IDIOTA, COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTO MIENTRAS ESTÁS EN UNA REUNIÓN IMPORTANTE—le espeta el venezolano de cabellos fuego iracundo—DEBERÍA DE DARTE UN BUEN PAR DE PESCOZONES PARA QUE DEJES HACER IDIOTECES COMO ESTAS, ESTÚPIDO!

Colombia hizo carita de cachorrito regañado. El mango estaba entre sus manos, rojo, exquisito. Y aun mirándolo de forma inocente le dice a Venezuela.

—¿aún lo quieres?

Y le ofreció el mango.

Casualmente Carlos les observaba desde el pasillo cercano. La escena era divertida en cierto modo, ya estaban cerca a terminar el receso. Como cómplice sutil, le dijo a gritos a ambos.

—acéptale el mango José, no cualquiera se atreve a correr un riesgo así. —le dice alegremente el cubano.

Sonrojado, le acepta el mango. Casualmente los mira Humberto de la Calle.

—y dime, ¿Qué te pasó?, ni que te hubieses caído de un tercer piso —exclamó alegremente el jefe negociador del gobierno.

No quiso responder. Sin embargo, José responde por él.

—si viera, el idiota este se trepó a un árbol de mangos, por un maldito mango! —luego agregó de nuevo iracundo— CASI SE MATA!

A pesar de todo, don Humberto entendió de forma implícita lo que sucedió. El susodicho mango lo tenía en la mano el venezolano. Se echó a reír, una risa profunda, suelta y sincera, agradable al oído. Los dos miraron al ex constituyente perplejos.

Regresaron entonces al salón de conferencias. Ninguno de los negociadores del gobierno preguntó sobre lo que había sucedido con Juan durante el receso. Algunos negociadores de las FARC estaban un tanto interesados por lo que había sucedido, pero Juan Pablo enmascara su tonta sonrisa con un rictus severo y frío.

Terminaron la ronda del día. Leyeron el acta, y se retiraron hacia la sala de prensa en donde los periodistas ya esperaban por respuestas. La rueda de prensa tenía que iniciar en ese momento. Todos se ubicaron en la mesa larga, en donde darían las correspondientes declaraciones a la prensa, después de haber dado por concluida la tercer ronda de diálogos, y la primera ronda del año 2013.

—damas y caballeros, les rogamos que sus preguntas sean concretas y precisas. Tendrán un tiempo límite de 15 minutos, y un límite claro de 3 preguntas por medio. —anunció el jefe de prensa— les rogamos también que eviten repetir preguntas que hayan hecho ya otros medios durante la rueda de prensa. Comenzaremos con Karl Thørbjon Lübdjin, del periódico sueco Aftønbladet.

Preguntó concisamente sobre algunas cuantas proposiciones sobre un posible cese al fuego en futuros meses, además de la controversia que había levantado la mediación noruega entre los sectores de extrema derecha europea.

—la señorita Patricia Restrepo de W radio Colombia. —anunció el jefe de prensa.

Preguntó sobre la negación frontal de los negociadores con respecto a los procesos de Restitución. Naturalmente, Márquez empezó una contraofensiva verbal, restándole importancia a los mismos, aludiendo que los procesos no eran válidos en sí y que no existía fundamento alguno.

La insistencia en la evasión obvia de la responsabilidad de la guerrilla en su actuar y proceder era evidente.

—Como nosotros hemos expresado al respecto, estamos en contra del proceso de "restitución" que en realidad pretende legalizar las tropelías históricas que han cometido durante años la oligarquía ganadera y rural en contra de los campesinos colombianos —dijo Márquez.

La rabia en el interior de la representación de Colombia no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo Noruega advierte esa evidente ira. Antes de que interviniese, lo ataja.

—contrólate, no sería bueno demostrarles a ellos que tienen la razón —le dijo el noruego suavemente.

Terminó entonces la corresponsal del sistema W radio, prosiguiendo la rueda de prensa.

—prosigue Ángela Patricia Janiot de CNN en español.

La pregunta estaba dirigida al cuerpo negociador del gobierno.

—¿hay alguna opinión sobre los pronunciamientos hechos por José Felix Lafouré, presidente de la federación de ganaderos de Colombia?

Silencio. El jefe negociador del gobierno se aprestó a intervenir, pero Colombia lo ataja de forma repentina.

—con respecto a las declaraciones del señor Lafouré, tengo que admitir que en parte le doy la razón. —dijo Colombia, eso generó una reacción sorpresiva entre todos los negociadores de las ambas partes— todos tenemos cierto grado de desconfianza frente a todo este proceso debido a amargas experiencias anteriores. Pero eso no es excusa para desatar un ataque en contra de aquellos que hacen lo que pueden por conseguir la paz.

Todos lo oían con atención.

—… solo espero que el señor Lafouré entienda la verdadera dimensión de lo que sucede, y quizás en un futuro haga a un lado los viejos rencores para que pueda hacer sus aportes a la mesa de diálogos en medio de un ambiente equitativo, y así de una vez conseguir la reconciliación y la concordia.

Ya después de esto, y terminadas todas las preguntas se aprestó a salir de la sala de prensa.

* * *

[1] Colombia se refiere a un lapsus ocurrido en medio de la apertura de la cumbre de las américas. Shakira era la encargada de cantar el himno nacional colombiano. En una de las estrofas se equivoca, ya que en vez de "sublime" comete el gazapo de pronunciar la palabra "Ublime". El profe Súper-O se consternaría si la oyera, y no dudaría en corregirle ese gazapo que tuvo el tamaño de la torre Colpatria.

[2] El **Euskara Ta ****Askatasuna** y sus brazos políticos **Euskal ****Herria **y **BATASUNA** depusieron las armas en 2010.

[3] En 2008 la asamblea nacional venezolana reconoció el estatus de "Beligerancia" de las FARC-EP. Hasta el momento es el único país que ha reconocido abiertamente a la guerrilla como un grupo "beligerante".

Pero tenemos que entrar a explicar el concepto de **Beligerancia política:** según el derecho internacional, un grupo armado es "beligerante" cuando decide tomar las armas para deponer al estado bajo una premisa política diferente a la estatal, respetando las reglas básicas del derecho humanitario. Esto entra en una consideración distinta, dado que sería como reconocer la existencia de una virtual "guerra civil" en el país, cosa que no ha vuelto de nuevo a suceder desde hace más de 100 años atrás (la guerra de los mil días fue la última guerra civil en territorio nacional, terminada por los acuerdos de Wisconsin, Chinácota y Neerlandia). Debido a que la guerrilla de las FARC violan todas y cada una de las estipulaciones del DIH, agregado al hecho de no contar con un fuerte respaldo político para considerarse una fuerza alterna igual o superior al estado, el estado de "beligerancia" es simplemente una suerte de título vacío sin reconocimiento de la comunidad internacional.


	30. el viejo y el nuevo mundo reunidos

**Nota del autor:**

**He llegado al capítulo nº 30! **(el autor celebra de la dicha)

Este capítulo ha de contar las ultimas noticias con respecto a la cumbre del CELAC (confederación de estados de américa latina y el caribe) y la UE, pero desde la perspectiva Colombiana.

Los últimos días han sido de constantes rifirrafes entre varios sectores de la sociedad colombiana con respecto a los diálogos que en este momento se están desarrollando. El accionar guerrillero se ha agudizado con un ahínco barbárico, aunque se nota en este momento que son acciones desesperadas para ganar terreno perdido mientras los diálogos transcurren. Escribiendo en tiempo real, (a las 7:17 de la noche, hora colombiana del 26 de enero de este año) se ha confirmado el secuestro de dos agentes policiales en zona rural de Palmira, en el departamento del Valle de parte de las FARC-EP (menos mal vivo en el casco urbano), agregado también al hecho de que en otras zonas del país guerrilleros de las FARC hicieron estallar una casa con bombas lapa en el Tolima.

Dudo mucho que en este instante las FARC tengan voluntad de seguir con las negociaciones si aún siguen con su actuar delictivo, y aun peor solicitar un "acuerdo para la regularización de la guerra" que ellos no dudarían en violar.

Puede que me tarde de forma considerable, dado que he estado purgando una pena de no sé cuantas semanas por desacatar severamente ordenes de mi señora Madre (estoy muy viejo, pero madre es madre y hay que obedecerle) así que este capítulo puede que esté atrasado con respecto a las últimas noticias. Espero cumplir pronto con mi sentencia, o que me la conmuten… aunque realmente no es que me haga muchas esperanzas. La embarré, demasiado feo, lo reconozco, y merezco el castigo.

Ya no siendo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 29: el viejo y el nuevo mundo reunidos de nuevo.**

**Santiago de Chile, el 25 de enero de 2013 por la tarde**

La cumbre bilateral entre las naciones latinoamericanas y europeas daba su inicio en el palacio nacional de convenciones de Santiago de Chile. Manuel había tenido que regresar días antes a razón de que tenía que ponerse a organizar todo lo que respectase a esta cumbre, tan importante y trascendental para sus negocios, y a la vez tan insoportable debido a que no se podrían evitar que algunas naciones se enfrentasen entre sí en un eterno rifirrafe conflictivo.

Los hoteles de Santiago tenían una ocupación alta, ya eran pocas las habitaciones disponibles. Juan Pablo se había levantado presto a arreglarse para la ronda de conversaciones, preparado psicológicamente para lo que vería: un desastre, del cual serían protagonistas Francis y Arthur. Sus compromisos serían simplemente un par de encuentros bilaterales con Roderich Engelstein, representación de la república austriaca, con Feliks Lukasiewitcz, la representación de Polonia y por último con Ludwig, Francis y Antonio.

Lo molesto del asunto estaba en que tendría que verle de nuevo la cara a Rodrigo, quien aún parecía estar feliz de la vida con el fallo.

Políticamente su agenda sería la más apretada de entre todas las naciones de Latinoamérica: cocteles, acuerdos comerciales, fotos para la prensa, sonrisillas hipócritas de parte y parte. Ya en otros ámbitos… Lukas le había recomendado muy estrictamente que se cuidara de Elissabeta, pues conociendo sus gustos algo… "raros" no dudaría en espiar a medio mundo en busca de nuevo y exquisito material para su blog.

Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la entrada. El frio santiaguino era intenso, se puso un sobretodo con una bufanda color verde oscuro sobre el traje ejecutivo que llevaba, ya se encargaría de ella al entrar. Naturalmente la prensa le rodeó, pretendiendo buscar noticias sobre los últimos avances de los diálogos y todo lo demás, naturalmente fue bastante prudente y no dio prenda frente a las persistentes preguntas.

Además, unos cuantos periodistas del corazón también estaban allí buscando noticias... algo demasiado raro en una cumbre política tan seria como lo era en ese instante.

Juan Pablo tiene en una de sus manos un folder lleno de proposiciones para la asamblea. Todo el día y la noche en el hotel empezó a redactarlas de forma concienzuda, haciendo énfasis en el replanteamiento de la política antidrogas. El problema sería Pedro, quien insistía en el modelo norteamericano de lucha contra el narcotráfico, a pesar de que sus relaciones con Alfred no fueran las mejores.

Sin embargo, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada.

―Dios, otra vez me pasa…

Abrió la puerta, notó que ya estaban en plena reunión. Las demás naciones lo miraron con reproche, en especial algunas naciones europeas como Inglaterra, Austria y Alemania. Nunca se había sentido tan intimidado con tantos ojos mirándolo al mismo tiempo.

―llegas tarde. ―le dijo fríamente el chileno.

―eh… perdón, prosigan.

Rápidamente se dirige al lugar que le habían asignado, entre Eslovaquia (Andrzej) y Dinamarca. El danés lo miró con algo de fastidio como si su presencia le incomodase. Noruega estaba al otro extremo, entre Bolivia y Paraguay.

Las intervenciones habían empezado, naturalmente de parte del anfitrión. Sin embargo, nadie le prestaba la mayor atención a Manuel, el cual leía de forma monótona el discurso de apertura. Naturalmente, su intervención era la más esperada dado el protagonismo que había ganado con los últimos meses con todo aquel asunto de los diálogos de paz.

Además de estar José presente a razón de que después de mucho tiempo, se conocían noticias a través de un "mensaje" enviado directamente por el presidente Chávez desde su retiro médico en Cuba. Eso al menos bajaba las evidentes sospechas entre los miembros de la comunidad internacional, en especial de parte de los estados europeos.

Pero en ese instante, era necesario poner en consideraciones ante la comunidad muchas propuestas. El maestro de ceremonias se apresta a anunciarlo.

—damas y caballeros, la representación de la república de Colombia, el señor Juan Pablo Márquez Botero.

Nervioso, el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro azabache se dirigió hacia el estrado. Aclaró su voz, mirando a todos con atención, buscando con la mirada a José, entre la marea de naciones, jefes de estado y concurrentes.

—EH… señores jefes de estado,…, señor Representación de la república de Chile, colegas representaciones de América y Europa.

Si, era duro ser el punto de atención de dos continentes, literalmente hablando.

—en estos momentos de crisis e incertidumbre para gran parte del globo, Latinoamérica se alza como un faro de oportunidad y esperanza para los países en crisis. Antes, hundidos en las guerras civiles y las dictaduras eternas, y después de un proceso que nos ha llevado por la senda de la libertad y la democracia, hemos resurgido de entre las cenizas, abriendo paso al continente hacia un mejor futuro…

Todos le oían con atención.

—… pero sin embargo, no podemos olvidarnos de nuestros mayores, de nuestros maestros y padres de Europa que nos enseñaron a su manera todo lo que conocemos y hemos conocido del arte, la cultura y las ciencias occidentales. —algunas miradas de contenida ira de parte de algunos estados latinoamericanos no se hicieron esperar, en especial de parte de Pedro, Manuel, Miguel y Octavio. —Europa en este instante atraviesa por una de sus crisis más difíciles, la escasez de empleo, los problemas sociales y la desigualdad son cada vez más evidentes entre ellos. Después de muchos años, han decidido mirar hacia sus hijos, hacia nosotros, después de todos los años a los que nosotros estuvimos sujetos a sus tutelas, caprichos y patrocinios.

El preludio era simplemente una cháchara agregada por el jefe de protocolo de presidencia. Eran las palabras que tenía que decir ante la cumbre en pleno, como uno de los países que había conseguido tener mayor relevancia durante el tiempo en el que había transcurrido desde los diálogos de paz.

—pero a pesar de todo, aún tenemos nuestros problemas. —algunas naciones latinoamericanas miraron con asombro al colombiano— durante cuarenta años he atravesado por un conflicto que me ha corroído con lentitud manifiesta y barbárica, el único conflicto armado existente en el continente americano, el más antiguo en el mundo. México ha sufrido el flagelo infame del narcotráfico, el cual ha corrompido a unos límites insospechados su propia sociedad. La polarización política es evidente en el continente, Paraguay sufre en este momento una de sus crisis políticas más graves durante sus años de historia independiente, Honduras también ha atravesado problemas de similar índole.

Faustino y Daniel miraron al colombiano de forma agradecida. Aunque sea alguien se acordaba de ellos en medio de sus problemas.

—algunos los hemos conseguido subsanar, las disputas políticas del pasado han quedado ya resueltas, ahora todos buscamos seguir el ejemplo de nuestros padres de Europa, uniéndonos todos en torno a un ideal de igualdad, de cooperación y hermandad. Porque eso es lo que todos nosotros somos, a pesar de las ideologías de izquierda, o de derecha, somos hermanos.

Las palabras de Colombia eran directas y certeras en ese momento. Los estados europeos lo atendían con cierta curiosidad, en especial Alemania, el cual estaba en cierto modo atraído por el dogmatismo pragmático del colombiano.

—…la necesidad de una política eficiente contra el tráfico ilegal de estupefacientes y armas es necesaria en estos momentos de confusión e incertidumbre. Hemos visto de primera mano el fracaso de las actuales estrategias contra el narcotráfico, negocio que sigue igual de próspero y pujante, corrompiendo lentamente a cada uno de nosotros. Este negocio alimenta de forma constante los diferentes conflictos armados no solo en américa latina, sino en otros lugares del globo.

Pedro lo miró con reproche iracundo. Era evidente su decepción frente a aquellas palabras, pero en cierto modo tenía que darle la razón: la actual política antidrogas era un fracaso rotundo en todo sentido.

—por tanto, y como una petición a ustedes, señores jefes de estado, y a mis colegas y hermanos latinoamericanos , les pido replantear todos nuestros actuales esquemas, buscar nuevas alternativas para poder acabar con aquel flagelo que nos carcome y nos acaba. Ya para finalizar, agradezco a todos los miembros de la comunidad europea su respaldo y colaboración frente a los diálogos de paz, ya que es un voto de confianza que me dan para que yo pueda iniciar un nuevo camino.

Agradeció a los miembros asistentes, y se aprestó a regresar a su puesto. Otro discurso de parte de Paulo, Y prontamente se dio termino a la apertura. Aun así, un funcionario parecía mascullar algo en el oído de Luciano Oliveira, representación de la república de Brasil. Su rostro se transfiguró en sorpresa, y luego en un evidente estupor. Intempestivamente salió del recinto, en medio del discurso de su ex tutor. Paulo estuvo tentado a cortar el discurso, pero su primer ministro lo miró seriamente. Apresuradamente terminó el discurso, y se retiró de forma rápida[1].

Sin embargo, los demás siguieron como si nada.

Después de los discursos de rigor, prosiguieron a los encuentros bilaterales.

Juan tenía la más abigarrada cantidad de citas. Su primer encuentro: Roderich Engelstein.

Habían dispuesto varios salones privados en donde las naciones y sus mandatarios podrían reunirse de forma cómoda y discreta. Juan había investigado algo sobre el susodicho: gustos, disgustos, aficiones. Sabía que le gustaba la música clásica, así que podría regalarle un cd con algunos temas de Antonio María Valencia. Y que era un maniático del café: quizás servir un buen café tostado de forma artesanal sería lo más prudente. Total, eran los importantes negocios a los que tenían que llegar.

—_Guten Morgen._

Roderich ingresó junto con su canciller y una secretaria que asistía a ambos. El austriaco lucía una austera y gastada casaca color pardo, pantalones de paño negro, zapatos mocasines algo gastados, y evidentemente retocados con mezquinas cantidades de betún negro, y un pañuelo en el cuello que jamás se quitaba que le había recordar a prendas muy viejas y estilos que Antonio usaba en las épocas de la colonia. Se fijó en el porte y la estampa, en los lentes de marco café, en el peculiar lunar bajo el labio inferior. Si, era un completo aristócrata en la ruina.

—buenos días señor Engelstein —dijo el colombiano— ¿quiere café?

—Me encantaría.

Rápidamente sirvió de la jarra dos tazas de café rezumantes. Era el mejor café del que disponía en ese instante, cultivado en el Huila, tostado de forma artesanal, lo cual le daba matices interesantes a humo, a madera y montaña. Le recordaba épocas felices, épocas pasadas y más tranquilas en las que no era el foco de atención de todos en ese instante, en la época en la que al menos el conflicto armado no surgía y los violentos conflictos bipartidistas no alcanzaban una enorme virulencia.

—no deberíamos perder más tiempo —dijo el austriaco práctico, dejando la taza en la mesita— y empecemos a hablar de negocios.

Discutieron sobre diferentes acuerdos comerciales, intercambios tecnológicos de diferente tipo. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas: aparte de estar arruinado financieramente, era un tacaño, mucho peor: un tacaño compulsivo. No había dudado en tomar a sorbos grandes la taza de café, aunque lo hizo de forma prudente, disfrutando y saboreando el mismo a pesar del calor. Y otro detalle estaba en el hecho de que no se sirvió ni azúcar al café, solo una mezquina porción de crema que revolvió presto.

Roderich por su parte se fijó en las vendas gastadas que siempre llevaba el colombiano en sus brazos. Sabía que era una autoridad en cuanto a lo que el narcotráfico respectaba, varias naciones africanas lo empezaban a visitar para que les ayudara con sus propios problemas. Ya hasta India mismo decía que Juan Pablo era una suerte de "gurú" de la guerra antidrogas.

Los dos miraron el reloj.

—el café estuvo exquisito —dijo el austriaco.

—muchas gracias —respondió el colombiano— cualquier cosa, estaremos en contacto ya sea a través de las embajadas, o quizás en una visita más informal en mi casa de Cartagena. —posteriormente le insinuó— el profe[2] Gilbert me había hablado de su gusto por la música clásica, así que sería un placer que fuera al festival de música clásica que se celebrará el año que viene.

Ahí quedó algo perplejo. Nunca había oído que a Prusia lo tratasen de "profesor", aunque algo le había comentado sobre sus días por Latinoamérica.

—lo tendré en cuenta.

Un par de despedidas formales, un intercambio de regalos. El austriaco se retira. Posteriormente un asistente retira la banderita austriaca que se había puesto en la mesa. Juan está exhausto, será un día demasiado pesado, y en especial después de enterarse del secuestro de dos policías en zona rural del municipio de Palmira, en el departamento del Valle de parte de las FARC. Algo que de forma evidente mostraba que las FARC intentaba ganar nuevamente terreno reteniendo nuevamente a policías para someter a presión a la sociedad civil para un posible canje.

—¿alguien sabe que ha pasado con Luciano? —inquirió Colombia con algo de preocupación.

—señor… don Luciano Oliveira se ha tenido que retirar de la cumbre por motivos de extrema gravedad en su país.

Era obvio y evidente esos motivos. Hacía ya dos años atrás, Manuel había tenido que salir de forma intempestiva de la ceremonia de posesión del presidente Santos, al enterarse del accidente de la mina san José. Algo grave debió de suceder para que el brasileño saliera así tan sorpresivamente. Por lo pronto tendría que pasar al siguiente encuentro bilateral: Ludwig.

Sus esperanzas económicas estaban cifradas en el germano. Ludwig era por así decirlo el único estado sensato en Europa, a pesar de que era de un trato frio y seco, aunque los años que habían pasado de convivencia con el italiano habían disminuido esa evidente hosquedad. Total, era que al menos las citas eran más trascendentales que las de la cumbre pasada, en las que prácticamente tuvo que escaparse de Feliks. A pesar de que le era agradable estar con el polaco, había un punto en el que sencillamente era un poco "insoportable".

Miraba la tableta, preocupado por las noticias. Los nuevos hechos de orden público empeoraban la situación, entorpecían de forma considerable el proceso: no era clara la posición de los nuevos retenidos, quizás se excusarían con aquel pretexto de que eran "prisioneros de guerra" pero era evidente que la credibilidad del proceso inevitablemente caería como un castillo de Naipes. Tendría que llamar a Humberto de la Calle, citar de forma privada a Lukas, a Manuel, a Carlos y a José y discutir las acciones a seguir.

Ludwig hizo ingreso. Saludó de forma cortés, pero Juan Pablo se decidió a algo más cercano.

—Lud, deja de ser tan seco —le dijo el colombiano— dame un abrazo!

Lo abrazó y lo apretó de forma considerable. Y fue tan intempestivo que prácticamente lo levantó unos cuantos centímetros.

—eh, bueno Juan, sabes a lo que vengo—dijo el alemán.

—si, si… vienes por negocios —respondió el colombiano, aunque después agregó— pero que modales los míos… permíteme te ofrezco algo de café

Sirvió de nuevo café para el alemán. Con Ludwig las cosas eran de otro color, su relación era un poco más cercana, dado que Gilbert había sido su maestro, y obviamente Ludwig también lo fue, pero en lo que respectaba al arte del vuelo. Con una infinita paciencia, el alemán le enseñó a pilotar los primeros aeroplanos a comienzos del siglo XX.[3]

—me he enterado por las últimas noticias de los procesos que has seguido en La Habana y Oslo, y desearía apoyarte —le expresó el alemán tranquilamente.

—en este momento hay cuatro observadores, uno de ellos lo conoces bien. —respondió el colombiano— por lo pronto no requeriré de un quinto pero te tendré en cuenta, porque creo que ya sabes a lo que te enfrentarías.

—¿lo dices por lo de Maguncia?

—sí. Lo digo por Maguncia[4].

A Ludwig le era incomodo recordar eso.

—Pero dejémonos de cháchara. Tenemos negocios que concretar

Charlaron largo y tendido, y sobre diversos temas. Pronto, se enzarzaron en algunos temas personales, que no atañen a esta historia, y dieron por concluida el encuentro. Al final, la foto oficial con ellos dos, y sus correspondientes jefes de estado, un intercambio de regalos, las despedidas de rigor.

—Lud, envíale mis saludos al profe —le dijo el colombiano alegremente— y dile que cuando quiera, es bienvenido en mi casa.

—claro, a Gilbert le encantaría visitarte —le respondió el alemán.

Ya pasarían al último encuentro bilateral de la agenda. Y el ultimo, sería el más molesto en todos los sentidos. La banderita alemana había sido retirada, para ser reemplazada por una de dos colores: añil y blanco, con un escudo en forma piramidal. Sabría quien vendría.

—Hola… pero que gusto me da verte Juan~~… —canturreó malignamente el nicaragüense.

No le ofreció ni siquiera agua. La rabia lo carcomía y la intentaba disimular en un rictus frío y severo. Aun esa espina estaba en el interior, patente y existente. Y Rodrigo parecía enterrarla con más ahínco.

—que quieres —le dijo el colombiano con sequedad.

—quiero simplemente que desistas de tus pretensiones sobre lo que **me pertenece**, —respondió el nicaragüense— y que retires tus fragatas de **mis aguas.**

—Te dije que no lo haré. —contrapunteó el colombiano— no reconoceré el fallo, y no voy a permitir que sigas cometiendo una injusticia tan desproporcionada.

El odio corrosivo era en extremo obvio entre ellos dos. No era para menos. Los mandatarios se decidieron entonces a comentar entre ellos las posibilidades de un arreglo, a pesar de que sus naciones estaban inevitablemente corroídas en un tensionante odio. Y los ayudas de cámara y funcionarios de ambos gobiernos estaban temiendo que terminaran destrozando la sala a golpes.

Terminaron entonces los encuentros. Un saludo cortés y frio. El apretón de manos entre las dos naciones advertía esa corrosiva tensión que había surgido de repente. Rodrigo se frotó la mano adolorida y entumecida por el fuerte y despiadado apretón.

Aun así, a pesar de todo, ese encuentro fue en cierto modo, productivo.

* * *

[1] Durante la cumbre del CELAC sucedió una tragedia de enormes proporciones en una discoteca en Santa María, en Brasil. Durante una fiesta universitaria, los integrantes de una banda de rock lanzaron bengalas que provocaron un incendio en el interior de la misma. Agregado a eso, la única salida de emergencia estaba sellada, y la salida principal cerrada con seguro. Hasta el momentos se han confirmado la muerte de 225 personas, ya sea por asfixia o aplastadas por la estampida que siguió al incendio.

[2] Un Headcanon colombiano: Prusia le enseñó a Colombia lecciones sobre el arte de la guerra, y como mejorar su ejército. En realidad, en 1903 el presidente Rafael Reyes solicitó al gobierno chileno el permiso para enviar una comisión de altos mandos militares que estaban interesados en aplicar el método prusiano en el ejército de Colombia. Prontamente, la modernización del ejército se hizo patente con la creación de la escuela de suboficiales "Francisco de Paula Santander", la implementación del servicio militar obligatorio, y la creación de la escuela nacional de caballería.

[3] En 1920 el presidente Marco Fidel Suárez instituye la escuela militar de aviación de Flandes, en Tolima. Los primeros instructores de vuelo eran de ascendencia alemana, principalmente pilotos de la "lufflotë" (fuerza aérea imperial) que huyeron a Suramérica terminada la primera guerra mundial.

[4] El **encuentro de Maguncia** fue un primer intento del ELN en establecer unos acuerdos de paz entre esta guerrilla y el gobierno. Obviamente este encuentro dio como resultado los **preacuerdos de Viana ** que dieron apertura a la posibilidad de nuevos diálogos.


	31. Burlas Infames, Mentiras crueles

**Nota del autor:**

Y sigo purgando mi condena… por no sé cuánto tiempo.

Este capítulo puede que llegue atrasado después de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde el último. Me excuso ante ustedes por eso, y me merezco el peor de los sufrimientos por mi retraso.

Los diálogos han llegado a un punto demasiado caliente, en el cual se entrevé la posibilidad de ruptura. El secuestro de dos oficiales de policía en el valle ha consternado a la opinión pública, en especial después de las declaraciones hechas en recientes horas por el negociador enjefe de la guerrilla: "las acciones bélicas de la guerrilla contemplarán también la correspondiente toma de prisioneros de guerra de las fuerzas del estado". O en otros términos, reabre la posibilidad de que los frentes sigan secuestrando con toda la impunidad del caso.

El concepto de "prisionero de guerra" en el conflicto armado colombiano ha sido cuestionado de forma profunda. Eso implica el reconocimiento de facto de la existencia patente de una "guerra civil", situación a la que no ha llegado hasta el momento el conflicto armado colombiano. La declaratoria de guerra civil solo se puede dar bajo ciertas condiciones; una de ellas es la división interna entre diferentes fuerzas políticas en el país que combaten bajo igualdad de condiciones militares y políticas, o el deseo separatista de una región en específico. Las retenciones de policías no pueden ser consideradas como "toma de prisioneros de guerra" porque en algunos casos, estos "prisioneros de guerra" no son retenidos en combate, sino que a veces son secuestrados mientras están en licencia, o están cumpliendo labores policiales correspondientes a su cargo (tal y como ha pasado hace días atrás). Esto también entra en una consideración importante: la convención de ginebra establece ciertas condiciones específicas para definir este Status, condiciones que las FARC no se han molestado en cumplir.

Las FARC no han entendido, ni dimensionado la realidad de la opinión pública colombiana. El 98% de la gente del común (y me incluyo en ese 98%) está escéptica frente al proceso actual. Las cada vez más disparatadas propuestas planteadas a la mesa (una asamblea nacional constituyente, una tregua legislativa, la ilegalización de la tenencia de propiedad privada, el replanteamiento político del estado hacia un sistema enteramente socialista) han demostrado que intentan de mil y un maneras sostenerse en medio de la guerra, respirar, intentar tomar alientos y pretender girar de nuevo la balanza a favor de ellos. Algo que en este momento es imposible.

Los jefes de estado más ranciamente socialistas se han pronunciado también: Evo Morales dijo "las revoluciones no se consiguen ya por las balas, ahora se consiguen por los votos". El espaldarazo que la CELAC hizo al proceso fue más que obvio, pero en estos instantes todo está pendiendo de un hilo. Que se está rompiendo lentamente, y no parecerá resistir por más tiempo.

Eso supone una posibilidad, que a pesar de todo, me es difícil manifestarla y decirla en un momento como este: puede que esta historia esté cerca a su final. Pero a un final que ya se veía previsible, y posible, y en vista de los recientes hechos, es lo más factible que pueda suceder en próximos días o semanas. Solo el tiempo lo dirá: si este proceso se unirá a la lista de fracasos anteriores que solo destruyeron y minaron la confianza del país, o quizás darle el término, cerrar este eterno ciclo de violencia que ha arrastrado a generaciones de colombianos de todas las épocas a la insensata violencia fratricida, al oprobio de la guerra, a la destrucción lenta de Colombia.

Como siempre, les pido que disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 30: Burlas infames, mentiras crueles.**

**La Habana, el 31 de enero de 2013 por la mañana.**

Juan Pablo había regresado de nuevo a la Habana, lleno de escepticismo, desconfianza y rabia. No era para menos, el secuestro de aquellos policías era inadmisible y contravenía a las declaraciones que habían hecho al iniciar las negociaciones: no volver a secuestrar.

Pero entre las consideraciones no había entrado las famosas "retenciones de prisioneros de guerra". Era evidente en ese instante el momento tan peligroso, la tormenta que se alzaba en el horizonte: una tormenta política que al parecer no parecía amainar en lo más mínimo y que podía dar al traste con los meses de esfuerzo.

La tensión acumulada se acrecentaba de forma repentina en ese día, el día primero de la ronda número 5. Y en especial en cuanto al recrudecimiento paulatino del conflicto, la ralentización de las negociaciones. Ya estaba empezándose a resquebrajar por completo todo aquello que estaba consiguiéndose con esfuerzo; era como si fuera déjà vu: la situación parecía retroceder a 1999.

No estaba para declaraciones, ni para atender las preguntas de la prensa. Con paso cortante, se dirigió en compañía de sus compañeros Naciones hacia la entrada al palacio de convenciones, ignorando a todos en ese momento. Los funcionarios del gobierno cubano esperaban ya a todos los negociadores, solo faltaban ellos.

Al ingresar a la sala de conferencias, se nota la insalvable tensión. La mirada serena y arrogante de Iván Márquez se perfilaba en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, Humberto de la Calle estaba al otro lado analizando de forma severa a los negociadores de la contraparte. Y Lukas sentía que sería demasiado difícil en este momento atemperar la tensión creciente, el riesgo inminente de que los diálogos se terminasen antes de lo previsto.

José también advertía esa tensión. Carlos también preveía un fracaso, todo en ese instante prácticamente pendía de un hilo muy fino. Y no sabía si aquella débil cuerda resistiría por más tiempo.

—como primer punto de la agenda del día —empezó Noruega leyendo el acta— discutiremos las políticas actuales de apoyo económico al sector agrario…

—hay que corregir la agenda —dijo entonces Colombia de forma intempestiva— no discutiremos otra cosa que no respecte en este momento a la situación actual de orden público que se ha agravado en los últimos días.

Los negociadores de la guerrilla quedaron perplejos. Los del gobierno miraron con atención a la nación: ese odio corrosivo, esos ojos verdes tenían un brillo de histérica rabia, la forma en la que apretaba los puños conteniendo la enorme ira que lo corroía, el leve temblor de la mano derecha con la que sostenía el documento, que denotaba una inmensa y furibunda cólera, Enrique Santos temía por un incidente por lo que se alejó paulatinamente de la mesa, Humberto de la Calle se preparó para lo peor y en vez de alejarse, se acercó con cautela hacia Juan Pablo intentándolo controlar, los demás, simplemente siguieron el ejemplo de Santos Calderón: tomaron una prudente distancia.

Y el rictus gélido, frio y siniestro que se perfilaba en sus labios era un agregado siniestro que acrecentaba la tensión. Los ayudas de cámara se intimidaron con el aura turbia que emanaba del colombiano. Márquez, aun arrogante estaba mirándolo con sus glaciales ojos color café, Tanja Nieljmeier simplemente evadió la mirada, concentrándose en sus documentos, Rodrigo Granda sintió que las cosas podían salirse de control en cualquier momento, por lo que se acercó a Márquez pretendiendo levantar una defensa alrededor del jefe negociador de la guerrilla, Santrich a pesar de su ceguera advirtió también esa enorme y corrosiva rabia, empuñando su bastón con fuerza y dispuesto a usarlo como arma.

Podía decirse que inspiraba miedo verlo. A Carlos le recordó mucho a Iván cuando se enfurecía. Manuel sintió algo de terror, pero se contuvo y se acercó dispuesto a ayudar en caso de un incidente peor. José también estaba listo para intentar calmarlo.

El único que parecía estar normal, indiferente a todo y simplemente actuando con toda la naturalidad del mundo era Lukas Bönndevik.

—por favor, bajemos los ánimos y concentrémonos realmente en lo que importa.

Aunque nadie en ese momento quería fijarse en los puntos de la agenda que tenían que desarrollarse en ese instante.

—el segundo punto a tratar… —dijo el noruego.

—el segundo punto a tratar es sobre las retenciones que han cometido los diferentes frentes armados de las FARC-EP durante los últimos días[1]. —exclamó el colombiano con ácida rabia, conteniéndose a duras penas.

Todos temían un desenlace funesto, la ruptura de las negociaciones.

—nosotros hicimos un firme compromiso de no seguir haciendo las correspondientes retenciones —dijo Márquez de forma áspera— ya es diferente cuando inevitablemente se toman prisioneros de guerra durante el desarrollo de las pertinentes operaciones bélicas ya sea de las fuerzas estatales o la insurgencia.

—No estamos atravesando por una guerra civil en estos instantes —exclamó secamente el general Naranjo— no podemos considerar que sean prisioneros de guerra los dos patrulleros que fueron retenidos en el valle del cauca días atrás, porque simplemente estaban cumpliendo su deber constitucional.

—el ejército debe de concentrarse en los verdaderos enemigos, en los oligarcas imperialistas que nos invaden y nos saquean, no en perseguir injustamente al pueblo.—respondió a su vez Márquez

—el deber constitucional del ejercito es el de **proteger al pueblo colombiano**, así que usted no puede venirme a dar a mi lecciones de patriotismo cuando usted abiertamente ha asesinado y matado, sembrando el terror entre la gente.—contrapunteó Naranjo.

Eso molestó al jefe negociador de la guerrilla. El brillo iracundo de los ojos verdes del colombiano pretendían taladrar en los más profundo de sus mentes. Si las miradas pudieran matar, muchos ya hubiesen caído muertos.

—además de eso, han secuestrado a tres ingenieros en el departamento del cauca el día anterior. —prosiguió Colombia— todo por obra del frente sexto, el cual sin ningún reparo los retuvo.

—le repito que no hemos confirmado las acciones bélicas del frente sexto.

La ira se acrecentaba con cada minuto. Era una bomba de tiempo.

—si desean evitar más bajas deberemos de acordar una tregua. —insistió Granda— es el momento propicio, la comunidad internacional así lo pide.

Eso desbordó por completo a Colombia.

—he repetido cientos de veces que **NO HABRÁ UNA TREGUA**.

El papel en su mano se había convertido en una masa amorfa y compacta. José decidió bajar la presión, intentó hablarle al oído.

—tienes que calmarte, no te dejes llevar por la ira.

—déjame, que se lo que estoy haciendo.

Prosiguió. La ira le desbordaba por completo, su rostro estaba transfigurándose de forma evidente surgiendo la rabia de su interior. Cualquier reacción detonaría todo el odio, la corrosiva y destructiva espiral de rabia que lo estaba inundando, el monstruo que siempre se ocultaba en lo más profundo de su interior y surgía en momentos tan inoportunos como ese.

Recueros crueles y dolorosos llegaban a su mente. Las largas conversaciones con Emperatriz viuda de Guevara, las súplicas inútiles de Johan Steven Martínez, los doce diputados departamentales del valle retenidos en una operación fría y certera, y años más tarde ejecutados de forma despiadada bajo un paranoico error, el sufrimiento eterno de madres, padres, hermanos, hijos, esposas. Y también ese día. La lluvia que ensopaba las banderas que cubrían aquellos cuatro féretros. El dolor espantoso de aquellas familias. Aquel niño, Johan Steven Martínez, aferrándose al frío ataúd en el que yacía el inerte cuerpo del padre que nunca pudo conocer, expresando su más puro y desgarrador dolor en medio de un sordo y triste lamento.

Esa imagen parecía repetirse en su mente todas las noches. El dolor inmenso e infinito de las familias lo sentía, era suyo propio. No podría permitir que la guerrilla enmascarase sus acciones ruines en floridos y confusos términos políticos que difuminaban la verdadera dimensión del sufrimiento de aquellas familias y sus familiares retenidos.

—en este momento es inadmisible que ustedes pretendan seguir como si nada, mientras siguen con su actuar delictivo.—dijo el colombiano de forma fría, seca y áspera, conteniendo a duras penas la corrosiva ira que lo invadía— ¿Qué creen, que podrán salir de esta, instituir su maldita fantasía socialista, hacer y deshacer conmigo lo que quieran y que todos juntos al final cantemos "la internacional[2]" mientras matan y asesinan como si nada?!

—la revolución ha triunfado aquí en Cuba, está triunfando en Venezuela, Argentina, Perú, Bolivia y Uruguay—exclamó Iván Márquez— ¿Por qué ustedes se niegan a aceptar que Latinoamérica ha decidido dejar de lado aquella infecta corrupción destructiva e infame del imperialismo Estadounidense, para crear una nueva utopía que nos llevará al progreso y la alegría de todos los pueblos?

—DEJE ESE MALDITO PALABRERÍO,YA ME TIENE HASTA EL BORDE DE TANTA MIERDA, CERDO HIJUE***Censurado por respeto a la decencia*.**

Había llegado al momento. No podía resistirlo, no quería. Ya estaba cansado.

La rabia lo invadía. Los ojos fieros, de un verde intenso resplandecían de cólera. Sin mediar palabra, y de un par de zancadas se abalanzó con violencia sobre Márquez, dispuesto a desquitarse. Los demás negociadores se levantaron sobresaltados, intentando evitar que empeorara la situación. Márquez rápidamente evadió a la encolerizada representación de su propio país, con un rápido movimiento, Granda se interpuso acompañado de Santrich, quien empuñaba su bastón dispuesto a defender a su "compañero de armas".

Lukas lo había notado: era ya evidente que en cualquier momento Juan Pablo estallase, y no era para menos.

De forma abrupta y ruda, Colombia logra hacer a un lado a Santrich y a Granda. Márquez no teme, sigue mirándolo con esa arrogancia enferma, esa incredulidad serena e impasible que lo hacía encolerizar. Sin mediar palabra, Colombia tomó con sus dos manos por el cuello al negociador guerrillero.

—DIGAME DONDE LOS TIENEN CARAJO! USTEDES NO SABEN, NO HAN VISTO EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ESAS MADRES, DE ESAS ESPOSAS, EL MALDITO DOLOR QUE LOS CORROEN Y LOS ACABAN, QUE LES ARREBATAN SUS ESPERANZAS…

Las lágrimas de rabia surgían de los ojos del colombiano.

—si cree que matándome… va a conseguir acabar con nuestra lucha… se equivoca… lo que quiero es un cambio para usted… la igualdad… la equidad y la justicia para todos los oprimidos por la gran oligarquía… —musitó Márquez con dificultad.

—DEJE DE HABLAR TANTA MIERDA! —exclamó Colombia, apretando con más fuerza— Y ACTUE, POR DIOS SANTISIMO DEJEN DE SEGUIR SECUESTRANDO, CUMPLAN AUNQUE SEA ESTA VEZ UNA DE SUS MALDITAS PROMESAS.

—no… respiro…

El rostro de Márquez se tornó purpura. José se acercó, mirando la desesperada rabia de su hermano.

—suéltalo, si lo matas vas a ser igual a el —le decía el venezolano— no puedes pagar con sangre todo lo que han hecho, tienes que parar.

—NO TE METAS!

Apretó con más fuerza el cuello del jefe negociador de la guerrilla. Lo había levantado contra la pared, sus pies colgaban ya rasantes del piso. Rápidamente Humberto de la Calle intenta maniatarlo, pero un manotón violento de Juan Pablo lo derriba, llevándolo al otro extremo del salón, en el que se golpea la cabeza, surgiendo un hilillo de sangre por sus sienes. Carlos y Manuel optan entonces por controlarlo, para evitar un desenlace funesto.

Lo logran controlar, Carlos con una llave lo inmoviliza. Suelta a Márquez, el cual cae de forma abrupta al piso, tomando varias bocanadas desesperadas de aire, mientras era asistido por Andrés Paris y Tanja Nieljmeier.

Lukas miraba con pasmosos ojos de terror la violenta escena. La mayoría de negociadores quedaron impactados con lo sucedido, y no era para menos.

—LA RONDA DE HOY TERMINÓ,—exclamó el noruego irritado por lo sucedido— Así que todos nos acallaremos lo que pasó y seguiremos mañana, solo pido que no se repitan de nuevo estos incidentes. Tengan todos ustedes un buen día, estaré en la Habana Vieja, en el paladar[3] de Doña Eutimia por si me quieren buscar.

Dicho esto, Noruega se retiró. Durante su estancia en la Habana se había aficionado mucho a los paladares, quizás por su ambiente intimista y tranquilo, que lo sacaban de la rutina agobiante de los diálogos. Ya hasta doña María Ignacia, la propietaria, le reservaba un puesto especial, una mesa ubicada especialmente para el al lado de un balcón que daba una vista espléndida al casco histórico de la Habana vieja en el segundo piso. E implícitamente, los demás le respetaban ese espacio que el nórdico se había abierto para reflexionar y relajarse un poco.

Juan aún estaba iracundo. Se arrodilla, desesperado. José se acerca a él, lo intenta calmar.

—ya,… todo pasó… cálmate…

Y lo único que hace entonces el colombiano es abrazar al venezolano, llorando de forma sorda y desesperada, desahogando esa enorme ira que lo corroía.

* * *

[1] Escribiendo en tiempo real, me he enterado de la liberación de tres ingenieros retenidos por las FARC en el Cauca. Adicional a eso, aun no se tienen noticias de los dos oficiales policiales secuestrados en días pasados, lo cual ha acrecentado la tensión en la mesa de diálogos.

[2]**La Internacional** es una composición realizada por Pierre Deyager y Eugene Pottier, en tributo a los caídos en la comuna de 1878. Durante muchos años, esta composición fue durante la primera porción del siglo XX el himno oficial de la unión soviética, y de hecho es el himno de la Internacional Socialista desde su constitución. Como un dato hetaliano, existe un video hetaliano con imágenes de Rusia en el que se oye "La Internacional" que es de FedericoIIelgrande.

[3] Los **Paladares** son restaurantes ubicados en las casas de familia. Surgidos durante los primeros años de la revolución cubana bajo la clandestinidad, los paladares fueron una alternativa de sostenimiento micro empresarial para varias familias cubanas. Prontamente, se convirtieron en algo muy característico de la cultura cubana, que en recientes años se dio vía libre a su legalización. Una característica peculiar de los paladares está en que la vida doméstica se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que los comensales disfrutan de las delicias de la gastronomía cubana, agregado al hecho de que muchos turistas han dicho que se nota mucho el sabor y ambiente hogareño en los paladares cubanos, lo cual hace que los turistas se sientan como en su propia casa.


	32. el clamor de un pueblo cansado

**Nota del autor:**

Sigo con mi castigo… ya va una semana, y es duro (el autor toca una armónica con tono carcelario, usa un overol naranja de prisionero).

Pero dejémonos de cháchara. El pasado 3 de febrero cumplí mis 20 añ mis queridos lectores, subí un piso más en el edificio de la vida. Todos estuvo bonito en mi casa, me arreglaron un almuerzo especial para la ocasión, hubo torta, en fin. Todo lo que corresponde a una ocasión como esta.

Pero ese no es el motivo de este capítulo. Verán: el 4 de febrero (un día después de mi cumpleaños) se cumplen 5 años de la más grande movilización a nivel mundial en apoyo a Colombia, rechazando el conflicto armado.

La marcha **Un millón de voces contra las FARC **surgió de una iniciativa hecha a través de Facebook, en la cual convocaban a marchar el cuatro de febrero, rechazando la crónica violencia de casi 50 años. Durante los últimos meses del 2007 la convocatoria dio la vuelta al mundo, surgiendo grupos de apoyo en Nueva York, París, Londres, Roma, Bruselas, Tokio, Sydney, Ciudad del Cabo, Rio de Janeiro, Santiago de Chile, Buenos Aires, Madrid, Dublín, Oslo, Copenhague, Estocolmo, Helsinki… la lista fue enorme. Ese día las movilizaciones planeadas fueron las más multitudinarias vistas durante todos los años transcurridos de conflicto armado, demostrando el hastío y rechazo unánime del pueblo hacia el actuar delictivo de la guerrilla.

Naturalmente hubo oposición tanto de parte de grupos de extrema derecha y extrema izquierda, y en algunas ciudades se evidenciaron intentos de sabotaje a las movilizaciones. Ese día, el clamor ciudadano de una nación sufriente se oyó por todo el planeta. La frase **No más FARC** se oyó en cientos de idiomas. Los gritos de rabia de Colombia resonaron en la selva.

La guerrilla inmediatamente expresó su rechazo a la movilización, aludiendo a que era una "farsa realizada por la élite burguesa y la gran prensa que pretendía ocultar la verdadera opresión del pueblo colombiano". Aun así, se notó que la presión ciudadana hizo mella en la moral de la guerrilla. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos salieron a las calles de blanco suplicando a todos los actores del conflicto que cesase de una vez la guerra.

En abril 26 de ese mismo año, se convocó una movilización similar en respaldo a las víctimas de estado. Después de la marcha del 4 de febrero, no se volvieron a convocar movilizaciones de estas características a razón de la polémica que había surgido de forma repentina en contra de los movimientos sociales que las habían impulsado, en especial de parte del partido conservador, y la misma iglesia católica colombiana, que no dudaron en criticar a los organizadores de la marcha de forma abierta. Lo mismos ataques habían surgido desde las organizaciones de extrema izquierda, antes, durante y después de la marcha.

Aun así, el espíritu original de la marcha del 4 de febrero no se ha disuelto. En junio de 2008, en medio de un ambiente enrarecido por los vientos de guerra, varias personalidades artísticas del país convocan al megaconcierto "Paz Sin Fronteras", el cual se realiza en la frontera colombo-venezolana. A pesar del rechazo de ambos gobiernos, el concierto sirvió para unir con fuerza los lazos de hermandad entre ambas naciones. Ese mismo año, el profesor Julio César Moncayo inicia una larga marcha desde Sandoná, en el departamento de Nariño, hasta Bogotá, suplicando por la liberación de su hijo, el mayor Pablo Emilio Moncayo. Y con posterioridad, varios obispos por iniciativa propia reanudan la "gran vigilia nacional por la paz", desacatando las órdenes del cardenal Rubiano Sáenz en noviembre de ese año. Aunque los ataques del gobierno Uribe hacia todos estos gestos de movilización ciudadana (con el respaldo evidente de la iglesia) se manifiestan de forma evidente, (con la negación de permisos, los ataques verbales por radio y prensa, y la persecución política) las suplicas desesperadas del pueblo hacen eco en todos los sectores del país.

Este capítulo intentará no solo recopilar todo lo sucedido al proceso, sino también hacer un homenaje a aquellos impulsores del cuatro de febrero, día en el que Colombia levantó su voz, para decirle al mundo "**BASTA**".

Recomiendo vean el video "Hetalia-si tienes fe" de FedericoIIelgrande, (aunque es un tributo al "otoño de las naciones" de 1989) el cual representa el espíritu y sentido de este capítulo, o escuchen esta canción mientras leen. (La canción corresponde a la banda sonora de la película "**el príncipe de Egipto**").

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a los impulsores del movimiento **un millón de voces contra las FARC**. A ellos les debemos el espíritu del 4 de febrero, el cual le devolvió la esperanza y las ganas de seguir luchando por la paz, de que hay posibilidades, de que existe un mañana, de que habrá luz al terminar los cuarenta años de noche oscura.

Espero sus opiniones y disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 31: el clamor de un pueblo cansado de tanto sufrimiento.**

**La Habana, el 4 de febrero por la mañana.**

Las tensiones se acrecentaban de forma paulatina. Después del incidente, decidieron todos de común acuerdo acallar lo sucedido, y en medio de toda la confusión, el presidente dio órdenes de empezar a respaldar una operación humanitaria para la liberación de los oficiales retenidos.

Y también estaba el hecho de que Capriles había estado de visita en Bogotá, a lo cual no dudaron los funcionarios del gobierno chavista en atacar la misma, y de paso tildar al propio Juan Pablo de "conspirador". El colombiano de ojos verdes últimamente había estado demasiado irascible, pero eso lo pondría de nuevo en el borde, rozando cerca a la demencial rabia.

La prensa los esperaba de nuevo en la entrada del palacio de convenciones. Juan miraba desde la ventanilla del auto la enorme estructura que servía en ese instante a los diálogos. La mañana de ese cuatro de febrero, clara y prístina le recordaba mucho ese día similar, cinco años justos en los que el pueblo por cuenta propia decidió aclamar a viva voz que ya estaba cansado, que estaba exhausto de la martirizante guerra.

La prensa de nuevo los rodea. Buscan nuevas declaraciones, algún indicio de acuerdo entre las partes. Como siempre, silencio, aunque en esta ocasión Juan Pablo atiende una de las preguntas.

—señor Colombia, ¿alguna opinión con respecto a los soldados secuestrados por la guerrilla?, ¿hay posibilidad de que los diálogos se rompan?

—en este momento estaré concentrado en el desarrollo de las negociaciones como corresponde a mis funciones como representación que soy de Colombia —dijo el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda— pero es no me impide decir lo que pienso: rechazo de forma tajante el secuestro de los dos patrulleros de la policía acaecidos hace ya una semana en el valle del cauca, y me solidarizo con sus familias, así como rechazo la retención ilegal de los tres ingenieros en el departamento de Córdoba por parte del ELN[1]. Aun así, los diálogos proseguirán de acuerdo a lo previsto.

—¿el gobierno ha contemplado una tregua?

—hasta el momento **no hemos contemplado la posibilidad futura de una tregua**, sino hasta que se haya firmado el acuerdo final. Como se ha dicho, las operaciones del ejército seguirán su curso normal, hasta que consigamos ya sea la efectiva derrota militar de la guerrilla, o hasta que la mesa de diálogos llegue a un acuerdo definitivo.

Las preguntas no cesaban. Tuvo entonces que cortar para dirigirse hacia la sala de conferencias, en donde todos ya les esperaban.

Al ingresar las naciones a la sala de conferencias, sienten todos un silencio turbio y sepulcral, solo roto por el sonido de los ventiladores. Humberto de la Calle estaba con los negociadores del gobierno, sentado en su puesto leyendo con atención los últimos informes. Iván Márquez, usaba una pañoleta rojo escarlata alrededor del cuello que ocultaba las rojizas marcas que habían dejado las manos de Juan Pablo. Toma su lugar, a pesar del turbio y pesado ambiente que se sentía en ese preciso instante.

—antes que nada, deseo expresar mis disculpas al señor de La Calle —dijo Colombia— por lo pasado en días anteriores. Abrigo muy en el fondo de mi corazón de que este incidente no afecte su intervención en las negociaciones.

—no tiene porqué disculparse, señor Botero —atinó a decir el jefe negociador del gobierno— en medio de una situación como esta, y dadas las circunstancias, es comprensible que hubiese reaccionado de esa manera.

—aun así, es menester del señor Juan Pablo Márquez Botero se disculpe con el compañero Márquez por las salvajes agresiones que cometió en su contra —exclamó Rodrigo Granda, mirando de forma acerada a la representación de la república colombiana.

Juan Pablo miró con contenida ira al negociador guerrillero. Márquez miraba con desdén a Juan Pablo, esperando alguna palabra de desagravio.

Aun así, perfiló una sonrisa siniestra, que heló a todos en el lugar. La rabia brotaba de su mirada, de esos encendidos y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

—usted no tiene el derecho de exigirme disculpas en nombre de otros, señor Granda —dijo el colombiano de forma seca.

Lukas se aprestó entonces a intervenir, tenía que bajar los ánimos en ese instante.

—señores, les suplico que guardemos la compostura. —exclamó el nórdico de ojos purpura azulado— tenemos una agenda pendiente, que no podemos seguir acumulando.

Todos se pusieron entonces de acuerdo.

Las discusiones comenzaron de nuevo. El tema planteado de nuevo había sido el proceso de restitución integral de tierras. Jesús Santrich fue el primero en intervenir, atacando el desarrollo del mismo y diciendo que simplemente era la legalización del latrocinio cometido durante décadas por los grandes hacendados ganaderos. Lo que empezaban a proponer era la disolución de los latifundios superiores a 20 hectáreas, que serían obviamente repartidos entre la población campesina bajo sistemas de granjas colectivas. No se permitiría la tenencia individual de terrenos bajo ningún motivo, obligando al campesinado a asociarse.

Naturalmente hubo estupor entre la mayoría de los negociadores del gobierno, no por el hecho de la proposición de la disolución de las extensiones de tierra superiores a las 20 Hectáreas (de hecho, esperaban ya eso), sino a las proposiciones de colectivización forzada.

—es una insensatez lo que proponen…

—durante la época de existencia de la unión soviética, el sistema de granjas colectivas dio sustento a cerca de 20'000.000 de personas, alcanzando cotas altas de producción de trigo entre 1935 y 1938. Solo en 1937 se alcanzaron a producir más de 23'000.000 de toneladas de trigo…

—Que se exportaron hacia los principales socios de la unión soviética en ese momento, especialmente México—intervino Colombia— Iván es un maldito cerdo desalmado que no le importó hacer sufrir a su hermana mayor para vender trigo a muy bajos precios.

Márquez se irritó con la interrupción de Colombia.

—pero si insisten con el tema de la colectivización agraria, es impensable e imposible en este momento. El **sistemaKoljoz** no sirvió de nada durante los primeros años de existencia de la unión soviética, y con el advenimiento del crack de 1929 las cosas empeoraron a un nivel bárbaro: 4'500.000 personas murieron entre esos años, por obra de la hambruna que padeció Ucrania después de que el gobierno soviético prácticamente la expolió del trigo necesario para solventar las exportaciones —prosiguió Colombia irritado.

—eso es una enorme falsedad, señor Botero —intervino Andrés París— no existen pruebas de tal hambruna, es un despropósito que se ha empeñado en sembrar la extrema derecha para manchar el noble nombre de los grandes líderes soviéticos que engrandecieron a Rusia.

—¿engrandecer?,… claro, si por engrandecer refieren a teñir sus banderas rojas con el rojo de la sangre de mujeres y niños, bastardo asesino —le espetó Juan Pablo al negociador de la guerrilla— ustedes son unos "grandes próceres"— terminó con sarcasmo iracundo.

—basta!—intervino entonces Chile— Aquí venimos a hablar de paz, no de historia soviética, partida de idiotas.

Noruega estaba hasta el borde de los juegos retóricos de los negociadores guerrilleros. La misma maldita dialéctica sosa y anacrónica que había oído cientos de veces de lado y lado: el pragmatismo enfermo de la derecha, la dialéctica confusa de la izquierda, todo era simplemente lo mismo: mierda. Pura y física excrementalidad expresada en palabras. Caca, desecho, pletórica y sencilla mierda.

Resopló de cansancio. El nórdico se pasó una mano por el flequillo que le caía pesadamente a su frente, el broche estaba a punto de soltarse, pero rápidamente lo puso de nuevo en su lugar. Ya se notaba en el broche de plata en forma de cruz nórdica el deterioro, la brillante plata de antes estaba apagada.

—con lo que respecta al sistema de colectivización agraria, es necesario aclarar que en este instante es inviable la aplicación de un sistema de este tipo. No podemos obligar a la gente a que se asocie forzadamente para poder acceder a la tierra que les corresponde por derecho. —intervino el comisionado Andrés Botero— cada familia puede y tiene la capacidad de trabajar por sí misma la extensión de terreno que se les entregue, claro está con el apoyo del estado. Aun así, en este instante es necesario que ustedes acepten la responsabilidad que les corresponde como expropiadores

—lo hemos repetido: no aceptamos semejante disparate.

Aun así, la discusión no podía evitar desviarse. Y no era para menos, pues las tensiones se acrecentaban con el paso del tiempo.

—saben, ustedes son unos reverendos y bastardos hipócritas de mierda —le espetó Colombia a todos los negociadores de las FARC.

Dicho esto, tiró a la mesa una serie de fotos, mostrando una estructura destruida.

—ustedes destruyeron una escuela en zona rural de Balsillas, en el departamento del Meta —dijo el colombiano iracundo— una escuela en donde ochenta niños del área rural se beneficiaban de la educación que **yo les proporcionaba.**

—no fuimos noso…. —dijo Tanja Nieljmeier

—SE CALLA Y ME DEJA HABLAR —gritó colérico y rojo de la ira el colombiano.

—como decía, ochenta niños estudiaban allí, de los cuales sesenta residían en el albergue de la escuela ya que sus casas quedaban lejos de la misma. —luego agregó— ¿creen que es justo que mientras ustedes cómodamente hablan toda la mierda que se les antoja aquí, en esta espléndida sala de conferencia proporcionada por Carlos y su gobierno, sus "compañeros en armas" —dijo esto Colombia con sarcasmo iracundo— sigan matando, asesinando y destruyendo todo lo que mi gente y yo hemos construido con esfuerzo como si nada ocurriera?

—Como le dijo la compañera Alexandra, no fuimos nosotros señor Botero —le dijo fríamente Iván Márquez— todo esto, —tomó las fotos de la destruida escuela, rasgándolas con desprecio evidente— es un infame y vil montaje orquestado en nuestra contra, obviamente patrocinado por el ejército que intenta perpetuar la guerra para su beneficio.

Un tic iracundo se veía en la expresión facial de Juan Pablo. Todos temían de nuevo otro incidente como el ocurrido en días anteriores.

—Juan Pablo tiene razón en afirmar que esto es una violación al derecho internacional humanitario —recalcó Lukas Bönndevik— todas las edificaciones civiles como iglesias, hospitales, escuelas y sistemas de electricidad y acueducto están salvaguardados por el DIH.

Su inexpresivo rostro y su opinión al menos había bajado los ánimos.

—todo esto puede evitarse si las fuerzas gubernamentales dejan de lado sus operaciones bélicas, y se aprestan a aceptar una tregua bilateral. —intervino entonces Sandra Ramírez.

La incomodidad e irritación era obvia entre todos los negociadores del gobierno, en especial de parte de Oscar Naranjo. La repitente insistencia en una tregua ya tenía hasta el borde a la mayoría de los negociadores, y en especial a la representación del territorio colombiano.

—El ejército… seguirá cumpliendo con su deber —espetó Colombia al borde de la rabia— no les daremos la oportunidad que ustedes esperan de volver a las andadas, infelices bastardos de mierda.

Carlos los miraba a todos. Notaba la preocupación de Humberto de la Calle, la petulancia enferma de Iván Márquez, los intentos mesurables de Lukas en evitar que todo se cayese, la terca insistencia de Rodrigo Granda, la impasibilidad de Enrique Santos, la cada vez más creciente y desbordada ira de Juan Pablo. Un circo, un circo cuya tolda estaba precariamente emparapetada con cerillos de madera, y sostenida con cuerdas roídas por ratones, que con el leve soplo de una brisa podía caer.

Reencausaron entonces la discusión de nuevo al tema principal. Analizaron de nuevo las proposiciones traídas a la mesa, a las cuales los negociadores de la guerrilla no dudaron en mostrar reparos de toda clase y tipo. Posteriormente dieron lectura al acta del día, firmaron todos de forma rutinaria, y se aprestaron a salir.

Los autos oficiales les esperaban a las afueras. La prensa los rodeaba a todos con el mismo barbárico ahínco del primer día, buscando como pájaros de rapiña un trozo de noticia, un arañón de alguna primicia.

Ya en el auto, y cuando todos se dirigían a la casa de Carlos, Juan no pudo intentar evitar recordar esa mañana del cuatro de febrero del 2008. Un día que jamás olvidaría.

**_Si tienes fe-El príncipe de Egipto Soundtrack._**

_Años atrás, el cuatro de febrero del 2008._

_Juan Pablo miraba las concentraciones desde las noticias. En tiempo real, varios colombianos alrededor del mundo habían iniciado movilizaciones, marchas de toda clase y tipo. Y sorprendentemente, algunas naciones habían decidido por cuenta propia apoyarlos. En Japón, Kiku había acompañado a varios colombianos a un servicio religioso en la catedral de Tokio y a un acto público en el parque Ueno. Dylan acompañó a los colombianos en Sidney en una movilización en el puerto. Los más entusiastas habían sido Francis y Antonio, el primero en una masiva movilización pública en el parque Trocadero,… con un performance muy peculiar... en el que Francia estaba sin ropa, con las manos encadenadas, y pintado en el velludo pecho la frase **No más FARC** en francés. Antonio fue un poco más decente, aunque la movilización en Madrid había sido la más masiva en Europa: un acto público en la plaza mayor de Madrid, no solo con colombianos, sino también con españoles, los cuales todos de blanco coreaban a viva voz la frase que resonaba en Europa: **no más FARC. **Se sorprendió al saber que en Helsinki, Vilna y Oslo, comunidades colombianas habían salido a las calles en medio del insoportable frio de la temporada, gritando la consigna junto con Toris Lorianitis, Tino Väinäilömen y Lukas Bönndevik._

_Pronto, el continente americano también se unió a las movilizaciones. Lima, Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro, Sao Paulo, Santiago de Chile, San Juan de Costa Rica, la lista fue enorme. Las llamadas no se hacían esperar: Faustino, Teresa, Diego, Luciano, Manuel, Miguel, sus propios hermanos, Matthew también lo había llamado en medio de las movilizaciones de Ottawa en las que la comunidad colombiana había participado._

_Los colombianos en estados unidos tampoco dudaron en participar: Nueva York, Tampa, Miami, San Francisco, Denver… la gente alrededor del mundo expresaba su cansancio, su ira._

_En la cama de su cuarto reposaba su uniforme y una camiseta color blanco, con un estampado en franjas amarillas, azules y rojas. La frase conocida por todos, estaba plasmada en tres idiomas: **No más FARC**, **No more FARC, Non mois FARC. **El teléfono resonaba de forma persistente, era de la presidencia, quizás Uribe lo necesitara en el despacho, planteando estrategias nuevas para poder atacar a los frentes que habían cruzado las fronteras ecuatorianas, venezolanas y brasileñas._

_Un impulso nuevo surgía entonces de su interior. Un impulso de impotencia, rabia, desesperación, frustración, hastío. Estaba cansado de ser siempre tildado de ser un narcotraficante, de sufrir intensos dolores en todo su cuerpo, de siempre fracasar en todo lo que intentaba, de ser la oveja negra de Latinoamérica._

_Eran las 8:35 de la mañana. Juan estaba en toalla, decidiendo que ponerse. El uniforme verde claro, la camisa beige, la corbata negra le esperaban. Un pantalón sencillo y desgastado, la camisa blanca invitándolo a salir, a expresar toda esa ciega impotencia que lo invadía desde hace ya cuarenta años. Apagó el celular. Hizo a un lado el uniforme, y optó por ponerse la camiseta blanca._

_Al salir, a eso de las nueve, miró con atención a la gente: era un lunes, así que debía suponer que la afluencia sería poca. Se equivocaba: amas de casa, estudiantes, oficinistas, gente del común habían salido a la calle vestidos de blanco dispuestos a decir **no más**. Pancarta, banderas, estandartes blancos, gritos impotentes de un pueblo sufriente, de una nación cansada y martirizada de tanto odio y destrucción. Un rio humano, de color blanco pululaba por toda la carrera séptima, gritando a una sola voz su impotente rabia y cansancio._

_Juan se confundía entre la gente, solo unos pocos le reconocían, aun así no quería dejarse ver por funcionarios del gobierno. Aun así, las vendas que envolvían sus brazos lo hacían reconocible, y en especial cuando en ese momento usaba la camiseta de manga corta._

_El pueblo pedía a gritos paz, pedía a gritos que les devolviera la esperanza y las alegrías arrebatadas por los años de cruel y despiadada guerra. Cuarenta largos años de rencor, de ira y de muerte que tendrían que acabar, cuarenta años de insensato sufrimiento y martirio, de permanente desangramiento en todas las formas posibles._

_La plaza de Bolívar estaba atestada de gente. Notaba en los ojos y las expresiones de su gente el cansancio y la impotencia de tantos años. Las FARC decían luchar por "la igualdad y la justicia social", creyendo que tendrían a una masa oprimida que estaba dispuesta a empezar una insensata revolución sangrienta que implantaría una tiranía comunista. No podría estar la guerrilla tan ciega en esos momentos, en seguir contradiciendo los deseos del pueblo de parar el derramamiento de sangre._

_Y sentía entonces, que algo nuevo surgía en su interior. Una débil esperanza, un último salvavidas que le lanzaban en medio del infinito mar de sangre en el que parecía ahogarse._

_Quizás, no todo estaba perdido. Y tal vez, podría aferrarse a él por el tiempo que fuera necesario._

Cinco años, y tantas cosas habían cambiado durante ese tiempo. La eficacia espartana de Álvaro Uribe sirvió para devolverle a la gente la confianza en las instituciones, disminuidas por la destructiva influencia y tonta ingenuidad del gobierno anterior. Derrota tras derrota, la invulnerabilidad del secretariado se caía poco a poco. Los líderes históricos de antaño caían como moscas en medio de la eficaz red de la seguridad democrática, del todopoderoso estado mayor de las FARC solo quedaban remanentes, líderes guerrilleros ocultos en la comodidad de un apartamento en Estocolmo, con vista a la bahía, o quizás en medio de las conspiraciones y triquiñuelas de Maracay, acompañando al corrillo de buitres rojo carmín que se ceban en el cuerpo de su hermano.

La presión popular los había obligado a negociar.

Todos estaban en la casa, en medio del silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el vaivén de las olas.

—recuerdo mucho este día —dijo Juan Pablo, mirando el mar desde la ventana del balcón— durante toda la mañana, muchos de mis amigos en Europa me llamaron, contándome emocionados sobre las movilizaciones. Hablé con gente que solo reconocía de oídas, como Toris Lorianitis, el cual me contó que habían hecho una cadena humana desde la iglesia de santa Ana hasta la torre de Gediminas…

Todos le ponían atención. Lukas recordaba ese día también.

—… Francis pescó una pulmonía por la locura que había hecho, pero se ganó cientos de halagos en la prensa. Antonio mismo me llamó, y me contó que la plaza mayor estaba atestada de gente… no pude evitar llorar. —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, rememoró los muertos durante los cuarenta años de odio y rencor— Luciano hizo un acto muy hermoso en las playas de Copacabana esa misma noche, cientos de luces flotaban en la bahía… —su voz se cortó de nuevo.

Parecía regresar de nuevo a aquel cuatro de febrero, a cinco años atrás. Los mismos colores, el mismo sentimiento de ciega impotencia. En su corazón aun llevaba puesta la camiseta blanca con la consigna que resonó en el mundo por un solo día: **No más sangre**, **no más muerte. NO MÁS FARC.**

—… pero la marcha más grande fue en Bogotá. —dijo Colombia orgulloso y emocionado, parecía ver de nuevo a la gente de blanco— miles de personas, un enorme rio de gente corría por la carrera séptima gritando ya basta. No lograba distinguir quien era conservador, quien liberal, quien apoyaba que equipo de futbol, quien el otro equipo… por primera vez en años sentí que mi gente se unía, me sentí completo.

No era para menos. El pueblo en su más pura esencia decidió al final expresar su opinión. La marcha no había sido convocada ni por los altos prelados de la iglesia católica, los mismos obispos intrigantes que manejaban todo a su conveniencia, o quizás los grandes partidos políticos. La movilización había surgido a partir de una pequeña iniciativa en Facebook, que se había masificado a niveles insospechados. A pesar de los "palos en la rueda", los efectos que habían generado la marcha no se hicieron esperar.

Y así no lo quisiesen aceptar los negociadores de la guerrilla, el logro más grande del 4 de febrero se veía por esos días en La Habana.

* * *

[1] En tiempo real, se ha confirmado la retención de 2 ciudadanos alemanes en la región del bajo Catatumbo, de parte del ELN. Esta agrupación guerrillera ha aludido la retención, en virtud de que los dos alemanes son "espías" que están labores de inteligencia. Hasta el momento el gobierno colombiano se ha pronunciado, exigiendo la liberación de todos los retenidos por el ELN.


	33. cuando el sufrimiento pasa fronteras

**Nota del autor:**

Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, en especial en un momento tan coyuntural como el que estamos atravesando con los procesos actuales.

**Rhapsody: **tu comentario es muy valioso, y me alienta a seguir. Este es el proyecto en el que he puesto mi alma y corazón, exorcizando también con el mis propios demonios. Tienes razón en decir que "si Colombia pudiera hablar, lloraría", porque el (o ella, si queremos acogernos al canon Latin Hetalia de fem! Colombia) ha sufrido, lo hemos hecho sufrir durante estos cincuenta años de dolor, muerte, angustia y demencial odio fratricida. Esta historia no es un relato más del montón. Es la interpretación y recopilación de 50 años de heridas, de sufrimientos, de odios y de rencores. Y en momentos como este, sin importar si desconfiamos o no, tenemos que al menos tener la convicción de que algún día cesarán los sufrimientos de nosotros los colombianos. Dice el adagio: **la noche es más oscura justo antes del amanecer**. Y con lo que está pasando, creo que la "oscura noche" de seis generaciones terminará tarde o temprano.

Pero vamos al motivo de este capítulo, después de la tardanza y el levantamiento de mi condena, (el autor celebra porque al menos sabe que purgó el castigo, y tira la armónica que usó en su reclusión) aunque puedo decir que aún no puedo cantar victoria, pues tengo que cumplir mis diligencias para poder acceder a mi libreta militar, la cual me exonera del servicio militar obligatorio (lo siento por Juan Pablo, pero no va a contar conmigo en su ejército). Han realizado muchas batidas en los últimos días, (debido a mi condición de remiso no he podido salir a la calle) y no está en mis planes el sufrir el rigor castrense del ejército colombiano (lo tratan a uno mal desde uno comienza a hacer sus trámites para la p***a libreta), y debido a esto puede que las entregas de esta historia, así como otras que tengo pendientes se han de tardar un poquito más.

Por lo pronto, empezaré con el respectivo contexto de este capítulo:

El 7 de febrero de 2003, una célula terrorista de las FARC se logró infiltrar en el club social "El Nogal" ubicado en el norte de Bogotá, al cual pertenecía gran parte de la crema y nata de la clase alta de Bogotá. John FreddyArellán, instructor de Squash del club, era uno de los principales cabecillas. La noche de ese 7 de febrero, se celebraban dos actos sociales en las instalaciones del club: una fiesta infantil, y el reconocimiento a unos cuantos socios notables del mismo. A eso de las 8:30 de la noche, un auto-bomba estalla en el parqueadero, afectando gran parte de la estructura, y generando un espantoso incendio en los recintos subyacentes al mismo. Simultáneamente, otras dos cargas estallan en la cancha de squash y en el salón de eventos, afectando de forma seria la estructura.

Arellán queda gravemente herido, y moriría horas más tarde en un hospital de Bogotá. El saldo: 36 muertos, de los cuales cerca de 20 eran niños. El atentado al club el nogal ha sido una de las últimas acciones terroristas de gran importancia en el país, por parte de las FARC. De ahí en adelante, los atentados disminuyen en importancia y efectos colaterales, marcando el fin de la intervención urbana del conflicto armado. 225 socios terminaron heridos, con secuelas de diverso tipo, y agregado a eso, varios traumas psicológicos. Hasta este momento, se han judicializado cerca de 40 personas, y se tiene en consideración como uno de los principales instigadores a Iván Márquez, cosa curiosa, negociador en jefe de las FARC en este momento.

El club, ahora reconstruido, mantiene un monumento que recuerda a las 36 víctimas en su portada, en una enorme placa de mármol negro en la que sus nombres están consignados y una antorcha eterna en el lobby principal del club, en recuerdo a los fallecidos. También existe una película, que gira en torno a los sucesos del atentado: **Bluff**, de Felipe Aljure. Una historia en esencia ácida y con un contenido muy sarcástico, pero que tiene un trasfondo muy dramático. Se las recomiendo, es una historia muy interesante.

Otro de los contextos, está en las recientes noticias que han salido con respecto a los dos alemanes retenidos por el ELN. Ludwig hará a partir de aquí, apariciones más consistentes de acuerdo a las noticias que fluyan sobre el destino de estos dos ciudadanos germanos. Abrigamos en nuestro corazón que los dos turistas alemanes sean liberados pronto, y que al menos Ludwig logre superar todo este trago amargo.

Este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de los caídos en el atentado al club el nogal, el 7 de agosto de 2003, justo hace ya 10 años. El descanso eterno de los caídos solo lo conseguiremos cuando acabe ya toda esta oleada de muerte y rencor, y nos abramos al perdón. Rogamos porque también esta infamia jamás vuelva a repetirse, y que cese el sufrimiento.

Como siempre, disfruten de la lectura. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

**Capítulo 32: cuando el sufrimiento trasciende fronteras.**

**Berlín, el 7 de febrero por la tarde.**

Ludwig estaba realmente preocupado por lo sucedido, las noticias no eran para menos alentadoras. La familia de esos dos turistas estaban de verdad preocupadas, la confusión y la desinformación reinaban en ese instante, la cancillerMerkel le había dado órdenes explicitas de que viajara a La Habana a discutir con Juan Pablo Márquez, representación de la república de Colombia lo sucedido y las decisiones subsecuentes a tomar.

Y estaba allí, en una sala de espera cercana al hangar de la base aérea de Spandau, esperando a que dieran carta blanca a su salida. Feliciano le había arreglado un almuerzo para el viaje, a pesar de que le había insistido que no lo hiciera, tuvo que aceptar. A su lado, tenía dos fiambreras envueltas de forma cuidadosa en sus correspondientes pañuelos blancos. Por el momento, no quería saber lo que había preparado su pareja para el viaje, aunque eso sí, deducía que contenía la otra.

Leía impasible la información que tenía en su Tablet, se había puesto los lentes de lectura para poder leer con más facilidad. Las noticias hablaban de la posibilidad de una liberación unilateral de los dos policías retenidos por las FARC, pero no había algún pronunciamiento del ELN con respecto a la posible liberación de sus dos turistas. Y otra cosa que le preocupaba por sobremanera era el estatus en el que los tenían: espías.

Eso acrecentaba a un ritmo peor la desinformación con respecto a los retenidos del ELN. Y lo único claro estaba en el hecho de que eran 5 extranjeros los secuestrados por esta guerrilla: aparte de los dos alemanes, estaban también retenidos un canadiense y dos peruanos.

—señor Alemania, su vuelo lo espera.—le dijo un oficial de la Luttwafe.

El chárter le esperaba. Tomó las dos fiambreras, las guardó en su maleta de viaje. Tomó la otra maleta la cual contenía lo indispensable para su viaje, y sus documentos personales.

El vuelo, partiría a La Habana sin escalas de ningún tipo. El avión repostaría en el aire, amén de que un avión cisterna y dos cazas de la Luttwafe lo escoltarían a su destino.

Solo quedaba esperar, y rogar porque todo pudiese salir bien, aunque él no tuviera muchas esperanzas de ello.

**La Habana, en ese mismo instante, la mañana del 7 de febrero.**

Las negociaciones en el palacio de convenciones habían empezado más temprano que de costumbre. Los negociadores de las FARC habían expresado a la prensa que las gestiones para entregar a los retenidos a través del CICR y la plataforma "colombianos y colombianas por la paz" estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados, así como el desarrollo de los diálogos.

Juan no había asistido a la rueda previa de prensa. Era el receso de la mañana, y miraba impasible los documentos de su Tablet, las últimas noticias. No eran alentadoras: una escuela rural atacada, dos nuevos carros bombas, hostigamientos en el Huila y el Cauca. Las noticias no eran favorables en ningún sentido, y aun así su deber en ese instante era permanecer en la mesa de diálogos. Aun así, mantenía al pendiente de las últimas operaciones del ejército, que con ahínco barbárico seguía desmantelando campamentos y decapitando las cabezas de la hidra, aunque al parecer surgían en ese momento otras dos.

Y la situación parecía empeorar, el departamento del Chocó estaba bajo paro armado, las noticias de los cinco extranjeros retenidos por el ELN eran nulas y en ese instante las FARC estaban exigiendo la participación del CICR y la plataforma de "Colombianos y Colombianas Por la Paz" dirigida por Piedad Córdoba e Iván Cepeda, en la liberación de los retenidos por las FARC.

Además de eso, la tormenta política empezaba a surgir: el "**centro democrático**" empezaba a levantarse en medio del caos político. La nueva galera de batalla del ex presidente Álvaro Uribe, se alzaba de forma siniestra con su artillería negra de alianzas y entramados oscuros. Solo le quedaba esperar a Juan Pablo cómo reaccionaría su presidente frente a aquella provocación, y que alcances tendría el nuevo partido.

La cafetería del palacio de convenciones se encontraba algo sola. Necesitaba de esa necesaria soledad, intentar reflexionar y calmarse, pensar con cabeza fría. La mesera le sirvió una taza de café negro sin azúcar. Miró con atención la Tablet, repasó los últimos comunicados de presidencia, la correspondencia de su jefe, los últimos informes del general Navas. Tomó un sorbo y sintió matices peculiares que distinguía claramente. Bebió con algo de patente incomodidad el café, reconocía el sabor: era café nicaragüense.

—señorita, hágame el favor de cambiarme la taza, el café nicaragüense me causa nauseas —dijo el colombiano algo molesto.

La mesera se aprestó a retirar la taza, cambiándola por otra taza de café, que era hondureño. A pesar de que no sea café colombiano, bebe un sorbo. Lo encuentra agradable, y lo deja en la mesa de nuevo,

Nota el ingreso del jefe negociador del gobierno, el señor De la Calle. Se sienta, pide también algo de café.

—don Humberto…—le dijo Colombia al ex constituyente— creí que estaría en la sala de conferencias.

El jefe negociador del gobierno sonrió.

—no, a veces hay que aprovechar momentos como este para calmar los ánimos.

Pidió café. Lo endulzó con algo de estevia molida. Tomó un sorbo, dejó la taza encima de la mesa.

—las cosas no marchan como lo esperábamos, señor —dijo Colombia— cada vez es más difícil conseguir consenso, están buscando ganar tiempo.

—aun así, hay progresos. —respondió el jefe negociador del gobierno— claro está, es difícil pero todos sabíamos que habrían desencuentros y no sería un camino de rosas.

No era para menos, pero la fluidez no era la deseada. Supuestamente ambos cuerpos de negociadores habían conseguido coincidir en un punto en común: la agilización de la agenda. Pero aun todavía estaban estancados en el primer punto, y ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses. La información que se daba a la prensa a fin de cuentas era poca, y no era para menos, todo se manejaba aún bajo el mismo rigor secretista de las primeras etapas exploratorias antes de la agenda de Hůrdal.

Resopló, mirando con tristeza desde la ventana. Se tocó el pecho, recordaba ese día. Los diez largos y dolorosos años que habían transcurrido desde esa noche espantosa y terrible.

—¿sucede algo?

—este día… —dijo Colombia con voz melancólica y triste— era tan hermoso y claro como el de hace diez años atrás.

Don Humberto sabía a lo que estaba aludiendo.

—Si deseas podemos ir a una iglesia para suplicar por los muertos del nogal.

—No. —cortó el colombiano— tenemos deberes que cumplir, pero quiero que me ayude haciendo algo especial para ellos el día de hoy.

Y presto, se decidió a comentar con el jefe negociador del gobierno sus planes para rendir tributo a las víctimas de aquel despiadado atentado.

**Horas más tarde.**

La ronda de ese día seguía con su ritmo monótono y cansino de siempre. La discusión había girado alrededor de la posibilidad de legalizar los cultivos ilícitos de marihuana, amapola y hoja de coca. Y evidentemente, eso había generado molestia y controversia.

Y no era para menos, pues aún estaba en el aire la insistencia en la convocatoria a una asamblea nacional constituyente, y el unilateral rechazo al proceso de restitución, aunque en esta ocasión habían usado los argumentos de José Miguel Vivanco, representante para Latinoamérica de HRW.

Los argumentos políticos de la contraparte eran más que menos bien cimentados: los procesos de restitución eran un precedente importante para la reparación integral de las víctimas de todos los actores armados, además de empezar a cimentar la reconciliación y el perdón históricos de los errores del pasado, de las injusticias cometidas de parte y parte. Eso no convenía a ninguno de los actores armados en ese instante.

Los últimos ataques eran muestra evidente de que la guerrilla intentaba someter a presión a la opinión pública colombiana para que intentasen someter a presión al gobierno, culpándolo de los ataques. El paro armado en el chocó era también de nuevo un mecanismo político de presión, querían abrir paso a un espacio estratégico conveniente a sus intereses políticos y militares: una de las regiones más deprimidas y desiguales del país, sitiada literalmente por el terror armado de la guerrilla, la cual aprovecharía esta situación en su beneficio político, manipulando con el hambre y el terror a la gente para poder salvaguardar sus intereses.

Y también la negación frontal y abierta de los negociadores en reconocer sus propios crímenes y atrocidades.

Juan Pablo estaba de cuerpo presente, pero a la vez no estaba allí. Estaba callado, oyendo impasible el debate en el que se habían enzarzado los dos equipos negociadores.

Y ya estaban cerca de terminar la ronda, por lo que se levanta, telefonea discretamente desde su celular. Repentinamente, un sacerdote revestido con todos los ornamentos y vestiduras correspondientes al oficio litúrgico ingresa a la sala de conferencias.

—muchas gracias por venir, padre Marcial.

—de nada, señor Colombia —le respondió el clérigo.

Los negociadores de la guerrilla estaban perplejos. Iván Márquez estaba irritado por la presencia del clérigo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende?.—inquirió el jefe negociador guerrillero— la presencia de un vil y tartufo mentiroso de sotana no es necesaria en un espacio tan serio como este.

—se calla y se sienta en su lugar, señor Márquez —espetó Colombia de forma fría— y tenga la gentileza de respetar al padre Marcial Fuerteventura, él se ofreció para esta eucaristía, y lo único que pido es que al menos tenga la decencia de tolerar mis creencias en la santa madre iglesia[1].

—lo mejor es que todos nos retiremos —dijo Tanja Nieljmeier— no es tolerable que a nosotros se nos quiera…

—NADIE SALE DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE TERMINE LA MISA MALDITA SEA! —le grita iracundo Colombia a la holandesa. Posteriormente se dirige al sacerdote, el cual mira a la nación con un leve reproche— disculpe usted padre, ¿podría iniciar?

—claro que sí.

El oficio lo haría revestido con ornamentos de tono color purpura[2].

Noruega estaba algo incómodo. A él le daba lo mismo la religión, aunque siguiese la confesión protestante. Aun así, no entendía el repentino impulso devocional de Colombia. La mesa estaba arreglada con un mantel facilitado por los ayudas de cámara, y el altar se había dispuesto con una sencilla cruz de madera, un par de cirios y los implementos del caso (el cáliz, la patena y el copón con las hostias ya estaban dispuestas para la celebración). Todo estaba a punto de iniciar, a pesar de las patentes miradas de incomodidad y fastidio de los negociadores de la guerrilla

—en el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo,…

—amén —respondieron los asistentes (bueno, casi todos).

—hoy queridos hermanos, celebramos el recuerdo y memoria de los treinta y seis hombres, mujeres y niños abatidos en el atentado al club el nogal, acaecido ya diez años atrás…

Las miradas de estupor de los negociadores de la guerrilla no se hicieron esperar. Iván Márquez estaba rojo escarlata de la ira, presto a interrumpir la misa y salir intempestivamente de allí. No le agradaba eso, el recordarle a él ese atentado que había planeado con fría saña para darle un golpe certero a la "burguesía parásita" que se reunía en el club social en ese momento era ofensivo. No, ellos no reconocían el criminal e infame acto demente sucedido hacía ya exactamente diez años, ellos simplemente reconocían el "castigo" que merecía los parásitos elitistas burgueses que se regodeaban en la miseria del oprimido proletariado colombiano en ese momento. Pero a pesar de todo, crimen era crimen. Y un crimen de esa clase era inexcusable.

—PAREN ESTA MALDITA E INUTIL NECEDAD, MALDITA SEA! —espeta Rodrigo Granda— ESTO NO ES NADA MÁS QUE EL ENGRANDECIMIENTO DE LA BURGUESÍA PARÁSITA QUE SE ALIMENTA DE LA SANGRE DE LOS OPRIMIDOS!

—SE CALLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ —grita el colombiano. Luego, avergonzado se dirigió al sacerdote— de verdad, me da vergüenza con usted que presencie todo esto.

—no es nada. —luego el sacerdote agrega— lo importante es que pueda proseguir sin ningún problema

El clérigo los miraba a todos. Sería una de sus eucaristías más difíciles en años. Prosiguió con la introducción.

—…para que sus almas descansen en paz en tu santa presencia por siempre señor.

Prosiguieron con la ceremonia. La incomodidad era patente entre los negociadores de la guerrilla, en especial de parte de Iván Márquez. Las lecturas eucarísticas invitaban al perdón y a la misericordia, recordando los pasados errores, abriendo puertas a la reconciliación. Márquez solo veía en aquel gesto de Juan Pablo una humillación enorme y profunda a su ego.

El sacerdote era mesurado al hablar, de voz fuerte, pero apagada por los años de servicio. Era de origen español, y había pasado los últimos 30 años en La Habana sirviendo en una parroquia cercana. Las trabas del régimen, las repetidas denuncias lo habían afectado en su salud, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era de trato benévolo y amable. La conferencia episcopal cubana le ofreció un obispado, el de matanzas, pero el decidió rechazarlo dado que "no estaba para esos trotes". Tuvo la oportunidad única de concelebrar una de las misas con el difunto papa Juan Pablo II en su visita a cuba ya hacía 15 años atrás en La Habana, y a pesar de los apremiantes ofrecimientos, nunca desatendía su parroquia.

Juan Pablo lo conocía dado que a veces, iba a la iglesia de Santa Clara, cercana a la casa del cubano, cuando deseaba un instante de calma y quietud.

Humberto de la Calle hizo una de las lecturas, Colombia salió e hizo la lectura del salmo responsorial. Solo los negociadores del gobierno, Chile y Venezuela respondían a las correspondientes antífonas. Noruega las oía con respeto, pero no sabía cómo responder. No estaba acostumbrado a asistir a un oficio católico. Cuba estaba desacostumbrado a asistir a misa, pero oía la misma con respeto. Solo Márquez y los demás negociadores de la guerrilla estaban incómodos de forma patente, en especial Márquez, el cual parecía iracundo con toda aquella ceremonia.

Prontamente, siguió la liturgia eucarística. La consagración del cuerpo y sangre de cristo, base importante de la fe católica. El sacerdote reza el prefacio como lo establece el canon eucarístico, la tensión se acrecienta. Todos se levantan, se sientan, se arrodillan, se vuelven a levantar, los únicos estáticos son los negociadores de la guerrilla. Márquez los mira a todos de forma iracunda, en especial a Juan Pablo. Es un golpe muy profundo, una humillación enorme que no puede dejar pasar.

—acuérdate señor de tu iglesia extendida por toda la tierra, y con el papa Benedicto XVI, con el excelentísimo señor arzobispo de La Habana y todos tus siervos que sirven y cuidan de tu pueblo, para que los ayudes en perfeccionarse para ayudar desinteresadamente al prójimo. Acuérdate también de tus hijos, que has llamado a tu sagrada presencia, en especial a los36 caídos en el atentado al club el nogal, al mayor Julián Ernesto Guevara, al teniente Elkin Hernández Díaz,…

Sin embargo Márquez no puede tolerar más esto, detiene abruptamente al sacerdote.

—todo esto es excesivamente humillante para con nosotros—dice Márquez irritado— no podemos permitir que se nos siga endilgando crímenes que jamás hemos cometido, crímenes de los que el único culpable es usted y solo usted, señor Botero… —señala a la nación colombiana de forma peyorativa—. Deje de insistir en estas tontas necedades supersticiosas, pues nunca podrá lavar su conciencia manchada de sangre con avemarías y agua bendita.

Silencio. Colombia se levanta. Le palpita la sien de la ira. Quiere golpearlo, pero sabe que sería un irrespeto enorme hacia los muertos por los que se rogaba en ese instante. Lo confronta.

—deje el cinismo, Iván —le dijo la nación al negociador en jefe de la guerrilla— por una vez en su vida reflexione: ¿quiere usted evitarse todo esto?, esta "humillación" no es nada más que un homenaje a los que han caído en todos estos años de rencor y muerte. Tenga la gentileza de respetar el sufrimiento de esas familias, de respetar **mi sufrimiento**. Sufrimiento que ustedes no han dudado en causarme durante todos estos años.

—usted sabe lo que pretendemos, señor Botero —le responde suavemente y con fría cortesía Márquez— todo cambio tiene un costo, toda revolución requiere de sacrificios. Aquellos que contradigan al proletariado merecen simplemente ser eliminados, la pieza que no sirve debe de ser desechada.

Se aprestó a retirarse. Colombia lo detiene.

—no se atreva a retirarse, si no quiere usar lentes de sol en la próxima rueda de prensa. —le dijo Colombia a Márquez de forma fría.

Tanja le hizo volver. El sacerdote los miró a todos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la enfermiza retórica marxista, sus años en uno de los últimos países enteramente socialistas del mundo lo habían acostumbrado a expresiones semejantes.

—por favor prosiga.

—…al intendente Álvaro Moreno, al sargento Libio José Martínez[3], a los once diputados departamentales del valle[4], a María Consuelo Araujo[5], a Guillermo Gaviria Correa, a Gilberto Echeverry Mejía[6] y a los innumerables muertos que han caído en el insensato y cruel conflicto armado que ha afectado a la hermana república de Colombia por casi sesenta años, admítelos en tu seno a contemplar tu santa y gloriosa faz y así, con María, la madre de nuestro señor, los apóstoles y los mártires, y cuantos vivieron en tu amistad y gracia a través de todos los tiempos, merezcamos por tu hijo Jesucristo compartir la vida eterna y cantar tus alabanzas.

Cada nombre era una estocada certera al corazón de la nación colombiana. Pero la satisfacción le invadía al saber que al menos, los victimarios tendrían el peso de sus crímenes, se los recordaría a todos ellos por el resto de sus días. Las familias de aquellos muertos difícilmente perdonarían, nunca olvidarían. Una nación jamás olvida.

Él nunca lo haría.

Prosigue la elevación de la sagrada forma. Es un momento solemne, pero Juan advierte el desdén con el que Márquez está tratando la liturgia. No era para menos, todo eso lo consideraba un infantil reproche

—"**Por cristo, con ÉL y en ÉL, a ti dios padre omnipotente, en la unidad del espíritu santo, todo honor y toda gloria, por los siglos de los siglos…**"

—amen —dijeron todos (bueno, casi todos) al unísono.

Prosiguen la ceremonia, el rezo del padrenuestro. Márquez y los negociadores de la guerrilla se niegan a rezar, siguen sentados en sus asientos mirando fríamente todo. Lukas decide rezar el padrenuestro en noruego, es una deferencia que al menos siente que debe hacer en ese momento, y lo entiende: estaría en su misma posición si obligara a Andriers Behring Breivik a asistir a un oficio religioso en la isla de Utøya, en tributo a los muertos en ese nefasto julio.

Siguen la ceremonia, están cerca a finalizar.

—Señor Jesucristo que dijiste a tus apóstoles: "**La paz os dejo, mi paz os doy**", no tengas en cuenta nuestros pecados, sino la fe de tu iglesia, y conforme a tu palabra, concédenos la paz y la unidad por los siglos de los siglos,

—amén

Las correspondientes, antífonas de estos casos fueron recitadas.

—hermanos, démonos fraternalmente el saludo de la paz. —exclamó el sacerdote.

Acto seguido, los negociadores del gobierno y las naciones dieron y recibieron el saludo de la paz. Los negociadores de la guerrilla se excluyeron, Márquez en especial miraba de forma despectiva a la nación colombiana y al clérigo. Humberto de la calle se acercó a Colombia.

—no creo que haya sido una buena idea celebrar misa en plena ronda de diálogos.

—era necesario —dice Juan al jefe negociador del gobierno.

—¿piensas darle el saludo de la paz?

—no sé.

—lo más pertinente es que lo hagas.

Decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba Márquez. Él estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada fruncida y despectiva estaba más acentuada en ese momento. Juan Pablo le extendió la mano.

—la paz del señor sea contigo —le dijo Colombia al negociador guerrillero de forma neutra.

No atendió al saludo. Para Márquez, era como reconocer en ese momento que ellos tenían la razón. La única verdad absoluta era que él no era culpable de lo sucedido hacía ya diez años. Todo era un castigo merecido y justo a la burguesía, no un crimen terrorista como decía el gobierno.

La nación resopló frustrada después del evidente rechazo. Sintió un escozor frío, no era para menos.

Todo estaba por concluir. Unas antífonas finales, algunos comulgaron, la bendición final. El sacerdote toma su maletín, recoge los implementos, cierra el misal.

—espero me disculpe por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar padre, —le dijo el colombiano al clérigo— pero era inevitable que sucedieran incidentes.

—tranquilízate hijo, que todo ha salido bien.

Se retira. Rápidamente concluida la eucaristía, todos se retiran de la sala de conferencias.

**Unas horas más tarde…**

Un silencio sepulcral se sentía en el automóvil en ese momento. Ni José entendió el repentino gesto de celebrar una misa en plena mesa de diálogos, los remarcados y patentes reproches de parte de Márquez.

Al llegar, no cruzaron palabra alguna. Carlos se dirigió a la cocina, sacó una jarra de jugo de naranja helado, sirvió en cinco vasos.

—explícanos que es lo que quería decir todo lo que hiciste en la sala de conferencias —dijo Lukas de forma seria.

Juan sabía que tendría que rendir cuentas sobre aquel gesto.

—hoy, hace ya diez años guerrilleros de las FARC pusieron un auto bomba en un club social de Bogotá, el club el nogal. Mataron a 36 personas, dejaron heridas a más de 215.

Y dicho esto, empezó a relatar lo sucedido hacía ya diez años.

_Diez años antes, el 7 de febrero de 2003._

_Sentía un dolor opresivo en el pecho. Se había arreglado de forma precipitada, improvisándose con los harapos de una camisa un vendaje muy rudimentario para contener la sangre que emanaba de la nueva herida. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el club el nogal, en donde se había oído la explosión, presto a ayudar._

_El caos era evidente, el dolor y la desconcentración aumentaban. Sentía un tirón brutal en sus piernas con cada movimiento, una tortura espantosa, la lesión sangraba profusamente. La estructura derruida ardía de forma espantosa, el autobomba había estallado en los parqueaderos, y había afectado la estructura. Con gran esfuerzo, logra sacar a varios niños atrapados en el salón de eventos, colaborando activamente con los servicios de emergencias._

_En su tercer entrada, encuentra a una mujer bastante malherida en la recepción del segundo piso, cerca al restaurante. No tiene esperanzas. Desgarra un trozo de su camisa, intenta asistirla y la carga en brazos. La estructura está cercana a desplomarse, los bomberos hacen un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que la tragedia empeore._

—_UN MEDICO! _—_grita el joven de ojos verde esmeralda cargando a la chica_— _NECESITO UN MEDICO MALDITA SEA!_

_Los servicios de emergencia hacen lo que pueden, heridos van y vienen. Lamentos, gritos espantosos de dolor, chillidos y súplicas llorosas de mujeres y niños, familiares desesperados preguntando por el destino de sus hermanos, padres, hijos._

_Ve a la mujer que carga. La lividez es evidente, siente el pulso. Le es inevitable llorar. Está muerta._

_Los encargados del servicio de emergencias lo confunden con uno de los heridos del club. Intentan liberarlo del abrazo impotente, el frio y muerto cadáver de aquella mujer desconocida que está entre sus brazos, vestida de simple y sencilla camarera. Grita y llora como un loco, el dolor es terrible e inmenso._

_Por más años que hubiesen pasado, y lo acostumbrado que estuviera a ese dolor, era sencillamente insoportable y espantoso._

—he pasado por padecimientos espantosos, han hecho y deshecho conmigo desde hace más de 50 años, pero nunca olvidaré esa noche —dijo Colombia triste— la mujer que murió en mis brazos era empleada del club, era madre cabeza de familia y tenía dos hijos de 13 y 15 años.

No podía evitar llorar. El llanto era inevitable, recordar era inmensamente doloroso y terrible.

—intenté ayudarlos lo mejor que pude, el mayor decidió hacer carrera en el ejército, ahora es teniente en la base de Tolemaida. El menor, estudia medicina en la javeriana. Cada vez que puedo los visito...

Lukas recordó inevitablemente esa tarde sangrienta de otoño en la isla de Utøya, la sangre de esos niños, los días que pasaron después de los atentados, las caras de dolor de las madres. Entendía el enorme dolor que Juan Pablo cargaba.

—entiendo tu dolor. —le dijo el nórdico de forma triste— en julio se cumplen ya dos años… cada vez que puedo visito a las familias de los que murieron. A veces, el dolor me es insoportable, y los recuerdos llegan repentinamente…

Para el escandinavo le es natural amordazar el llanto. Siempre con ese mutismo frío y seco, esa parca expresión que disimulaba el dolor que lo corroía. Sin embargo, ya no quería amordazarse más, dejar fluir ese espantoso dolor. La procesión siempre iría por dentro.

—no puedo más con esto…

Lukas inevitablemente se echa a llorar. El doloroso recuerdo de Utøya era su cruz, su carga, su lastre. Se abraza al colombiano, el cual también parece enlazarse con el sufrimiento interno del nórdico. Podrían llamarlo solidaridad, apoyo mutuo, pura y vil lastima, pero lograba entenderlo. Todas esas sensaciones de tristeza, miedo, amargura eran nuevas para el noruego de ojos purpura azulado. Apenas había pasado el año, y aun recordaba como si fuese ayer lo sucedido. Juan Pablo al menos le enseñaba que esas sensaciones eran inevitables, que tendría que cargarlas por el resto de su vida inmortal. Pero que a fin de cuentas todo no podía girar alrededor de ellas, tendría que superar el recuerdo poco a poco.

Aun así, el dolor inmenso de esa noche tan espantosa no se borraría nunca. Y Juan Pablo tendría que convivir con eso.

* * *

[1] Como he dicho en capítulos anteriores, Colombia es y ha sido siempre un país firmemente católico, a pesar de la declaratoria de libertad de cultos en la constitución de 1991. Y debido al marcado ateísmo de la mayor parte de la guerrilla, la iglesia también ha sido blanco de sus ataques políticos y militares (aunque quiero hacer una salvedad: el clero colombiano siempre ha intervenido como actor político durante negociaciones pasadas, en especial durante el periodo del presidente Betancur, con el nombramiento del obispo José Luis Serna Alzate como comisionado de paz durante el periodo 1983-1986.)

[2] El púrpura en las celebraciones litúrgicas denota luto. Solo se usan ornamentos purpura en los oficios de difuntos y en semana santa.

[3] Álvaro Moreno, Edgar Yesito Duarte, Elkin Hernández Díaz y Libio José Martínez fueron ejecutados por la guerrilla en una operación confusa del ejército contra la guerrilla.

[4] 11 de los 12 diputados del Valle fueron ejecutados en confusos enfrentamientos entre dos frentes de la guerrilla.

[5] María Consuelo Araujo Noguera murió en un confuso operativo de rescate en 2002.

[6]Guillermo Gaviria, gobernador de Antioquia durante su secuestro, y Gilberto Echeverry, su consejero para la paz, fueron ejecutados en el 2003 en un intento de rescate en Urrao, departamento de Antioquia, por guerrilleros de las FARC.


	34. Sofismas venenosos,

**Nota del autor:**

Los últimos capítulos han estado cargados de demasiado drama, y no es para menos. Este ha sido un trabajo en el que he puesto todo mi empeño, alma, corazón, mente, inspiración, ingenio e investigación para darles a ustedes una historia concisa, agradable y confiable. Puede que haya incurrido en algunos errores en cuanto a nombres y fechas, pero todas las citas y alusiones están basadas en declaraciones y hechos reales, verificables por cualquier medio oral, visual o escrito.

Pero vamos a las últimas noticias: en recientes declaraciones, se ha conocido que la retención de los dos turistas alemanes en la región del bajo Catatumbo no es cosa de recién hace unos días: fueron retenidos desde noviembre del año anterior, y uno de ellos está seriamente enfermo. Ese cambio entonces hace que la perspectiva de la situación sea radicalmente distinta, y tome un cariz de gravedad insospechado. El ELN aún no ha dado noticias sobre las actuales condiciones de los retenidos, y el gobierno alemán se ha puesto en la tarea de gestionar su liberación.

Aun así, hemos de pasar a otro tema: en recientes horas, los negociadores de la guerrilla han realizado ocho proposiciones públicas que son en esencia disparatadas: una de tantas es la referida a la "legalización" de los cultivos ilícitos de cocaína, marihuana y amapola "con fines terapéuticos, medicinales y culturales". También está el hecho de que han decidido proponer el levantamiento de los títulos mineros y de explotación petrolera (algo impensable en una economía de libre mercado) la restricción al capital extranjero en toda clase y sentido (Márquez es un cínico iluso), entre otras más. El gobierno ha declarado al respecto, afirmando que son "proposiciones desproporcionadas que afectarán a la economía nacional", y que "lo harán retroceder 20 años". ¿A quién darle la razón?, solo puedo dar mi humilde opinión: no hay que fiarse de ninguna de las partes.

Los ataques hacia el proceso de paz han crecido de forma exponencial, en especial de parte de la plataforma política ultraderechista "**Centro democrático**"dirigida por José Obdulio Gaviria y Álvaro Uribe. Santos tiene en sus manos una responsabilidad histórica única en su tipo, algo a lo que nunca lograron acercarse presidentes como Belisario Betancur y Andrés Pastrana, es uno de los mandatarios que más cerca tiene la posibilidad de firmar la paz durante los casi 50 años que han transcurrido de conflicto armado. Nadie dijo que sería sencillo, pero eso no le da derecho a Álvaro Uribe de cuestionar la forma en la que se están manejando las negociaciones.

Y la tormenta no parece amainar… hay paro en la mina a cielo abierto "el Cerrejón", los arroceros en el Meta, Huila y Tolima están cada vez más descontentos, la Drummond ha sido recientemente sancionada por descargar una indeterminada cantidad de carbón en el lecho marino de la costa de Santa Marta. Agreguémosle al hecho de que Uribe se ha puesto en la tarea de criticar todo lo que Santos-sama hace, sumémosle la presión de los diálogos: Colombia está de un genio explosivo. Muchas cosas en este momento están en juego, la situación no parece mejorar, y los problemas de orden público se siguen manifestando: en recientes horas, una estación de policía ha sido atacada en Nátaga, departamento del Huila, cayendo dos víctimas, una escuela fue atacada en el norte del cauca mientras los estudiantes recibían clases, y el paro armado en el departamento del Chocó está generando ya desabastecimiento en varios de los municipios ubicados en la región del bajo san juan.

A causa de esto, se puede decir que las dudas sobre el proceso actual de paz si están fundamentadas. Santos ha dicho: "si no es por la palabra, que sea por la fuerza". A pesar de que Uribe diga que "han descuidado la seguridad democrática", eso es una completa mentira: Santos ha cumplido su palabra en continuar con las operaciones bélicas, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de la comunidad internacional, y a las exigencias de la guerrilla, de convocar un cese al fuego bilateral. Y de paso, también habían ataques durante el gobierno Uribe, solo que no eran tan difundidos en los medios.

No siendo más, los dejo con el capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.

**Capítulo 33:Sofismas venenosos, contradicciones letales.**

**La Habana, el 9 de febrero por la mañana.**

Ludwig había llegado al aeropuerto José Martí, después de haber tenido que hacer una escala obligatoria en Tenerife, debido a fallas en los motores del chárter. Estaba cansado, no había podido dormir bien. Estaba preocupado por Feliciano y no era para menos, la situación era demasiado delicada con respecto a los dos turistas secuestrados por el ELN, las ordenes de _frau_ Merkel habían sido precisas: "contacta a Juan Pablo y ponte al tanto de lo que sucede".

En ese momento usaba un sombrero panamá y un traje ejecutivo de color marfil, para pasar desapercibido. Salió al exterior, pidió un taxi, preguntó por hoteles económicos. El taxista era amable y dicharachero, prontamente le recomendó hoteles módicos y bonitos en el casco histórico. E inevitablemente pregunta también sobre las dos noticias que han puesto los ojos del mundo en la isla cubana: las negociaciones entre el gobierno colombiano y la guerrilla, y el internamiento de Hugo Chávez.

La conversación es breve y parca. Sin embargo, no desea ir al hotel, cree entonces que es pertinente dirigirse al palacio nacional de convenciones.

—¿No hay problema si cambiamos de destino?… —inquirió el germano de ojos azul celeste.

—no señor, no hay ningún problema —respondió amablemente el taxista— diga usted a donde y lo llevaré en un parpadeo.

—al palacio nacional de convenciones.

Algo de silencio. El taxista le miró, con algo de recelo.

—¿es periodista?

—no, no soy periodista— le respondió Alemania.

Ludwig no podía decirle a un desconocido la naturaleza de su misión en la Habana.

—Le doblaré la tarifa. —dijo sin dudar el germano.

—que sean 5 euros más, si no tiene problema. —respondió el taxista.

Dicho esto, pagó los 5 euros de más. El taxista entonces se aprestó a dirigirse al palacio de convenciones, en donde el barullo de la prensa era considerable, y los controles de ingreso eran estrictos en exceso.

**Palacio de Convenciones, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.**

Las nuevas proposiciones habían levantado ampolla entre los negociadores del gobierno, y también en la propia representación nacional de la república colombiana. Las preocupaciones de Juan Pablo aumentaban al conocer del paro en la mina a cielo abierto "El cerrejón", la cual era un abasto importante para varios países de Europa, Asia y américa del norte habían aumentado de forma exponencial. La cereza perfecta del pastel, pues Arthur no dudó en llamarlo a primera hora, reclamando por sus 850 toneladas de carbón para alimentar la termoeléctrica de Manchester.

No podía estar de un genio más irritable que en esos momentos.

—explíquenme esta maldita idiotez de los "territorios campesinos"—inquirió irritado Colombia, al ver y analizar la nueva disparatada proposición de Márquez.

—ya lo expliqué a la prensa —dijo el negociador en jefe de la guerrilla.

No era para menos. La proposición en sí, era un disparate del tamaño de la catedral de sal de Zipaquirá, una bofetada e insulto directo hacia los cientos de víctimas del despojo de la guerrilla.

Las 18 proposiciones nuevas eran una violación flagrante y una contravención hacia las bases del proceso, las cuales se habían definido claramente en Hůrdal. Algunas eran previsibles, como la disolución de las propiedades superiores a las 15 Hectáreas de extensión, la supresión de todos los capitales privados, la expropiación forzada de todas las compañías privadas, la legalización de los cultivos ilícitos,… pero lo que salía de todo alcance era la creación de nuevas entidades autónomas en todo sentido.

—Ustedes pretenden acabarme por completo… —les espetó Colombia a los negociadores guerrilleros— fuera de que quieren obligarme a aceptar toda esta maldita locura, ahora quieren que de pura alegría les conceda 9'000.000 de hectáreas[1].

—lo que pretendemos es garantizar la equidad, el campesinado ha sido oprimido por las grandes masas burguesas de forma arbitraria durante largo tiempo. —le dice Márquez a la nación— los territorios campesinos son una alternativa de liberación de la masa oprimida de su tiranía infame y destructiva.

—esto es una completa irracionalidad, un disparate enfermizo de su mente corrupta y enferma señor Márquez—le respondió Juan Pablo—¿aún creen que mi gente, que todo el pueblo que me ha dado la vida durante doscientos años y que ustedes se han empeñado en perseguir, matar y saquear aceptará esta barbaridad?... ¿cree que aceptarán esto las mujeres y los niños que mataron en Bojayá hace 10 años atrás?, ¿creen de verdad en eso?

Era evidente que la concepción de Iván Márquez sobre el cambiante mundo era bastante distante a la realidad. La gente quería sencillamente algo de tranquilidad, el país necesitaba sanar sus heridas, era el momento, la oportunidad perfecta para hacer un cambio real que abriera horizontes nuevos. La retórica enferma y fría de Márquez estaba lejos de eso, sus tesis simplemente propugnaban la revolución por las armas, el derramamiento de sangre, la muerte, la destrucción, la ruina y el sometimiento a un solo pensamiento, a una sola voluntad.

—En Hůrdal la comunidad internacional conoció cinco puntos de una agenda que predefinimos en las rondas exploratorias. —dijo Enrique Santos—todo esto, estas nuevas consideraciones y propuestas entorpecen gravemente el desarrollo de las negociaciones.

—no podemos ceñirnos a una sosa agenda de cinco puntos —afirmó Jesús Santrich— es necesario que esto se ponga en discusión en la mesa de negociaciones, todos estos temas no pueden ni deben dejarse por fuera.

Juan Pablo oía impasible. Sintió un leve calambre en la pierna derecha, una sensación extraña y algo anormal. Algo debía de suceder, quizás un nuevo hostigamiento armado.

—con respecto a la necesidad de que Simón Trinidad intervenga en la mesa de diálogos, se ha repetido hasta el cansancio… —intervino el ex comisionado Frank Pearl, pero decide parar al ver la expresión de dolor de Colombia.

El dolor se intensifica, era un calambre persistente que empezó por el tobillo, y llega hasta su muslo. Contiene el dolor, es incómodo pero hace de tripas corazón, ha resistido molestias peores.

—Juan, si quieres podemos retirarnos —dijo Venezuela.

—NO! —exclamó el colombiano adolorido e irritado— Continuaremos con la ronda, así esté al borde de la muerte maldita sea******[2]**.

Era molesto y persistente el dolor, aunque empieza a ceder poco a poco. A Márquez le importa poco la molestia del joven de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello azabache, y simplemente lo mira con ese mismo desdén y petulancia de siempre. Humberto de la Calle es el único genuinamente preocupado por Colombia, los demás negociadores del gobierno simplemente se limitan a seguir analizando las proposiciones que han llegado recientemente desde la página web. Era una lástima, pues al intentar poner en consideración alguna de esas propuestas, la guerrilla buscaba rebatirla con argumentos superfluos e infantiles.

—como proseguíamos, en este momento la propuesta legalización de los cultivos ilícitos no puede tomarse en consideración en este momento —intervino Lukas Bönndevik, representación del reino noruego— la agenda define ese tema en el punto tercero, que define la redirección del manejo que se le da a la problemática del narcotráfico.

—el señor Noruega tiene razón en afirmar que estamos a destiempo con respecto a este tema —dice entonces Frank Pearl

—la legalización solucionaría muchos problemas sociales que el estado nunca se ha decidido en poner atención.—exclama el jefe negociador de la guerrilla

—es inadmisible semejante idiotez —le espeta Colombia a Márquez.

Cojeando, se levanta de su silla. Enciende el proyector, inicia de nuevo una presentación. Se mentaliza un poco, no quiere volver a repetir lo sucedido en rondas pasadas.

—los primeros cultivos ilícitos de los que se tienen noticia, se encontraron en las estribaciones de la sierra nevada de santa marta, en el año de 1975. Los mamos de Nabusimake me dijeron que los colonos habían profanado a la gran madre sembrando el mal en sus tierras. Esas fueron las primeras plantaciones de _Cannabis cannabácea _o mejor conocida como Marihuana, las cuales nunca pertenecieron a las etnias de la sierra. Después de haber destruido los cultivos, tuve yo mismo que ayunar tres días y tres noches en desagravio a la madre y hacer una ofrenda en uno de los sitios de pagamento para lavar la ofensa. Así que dígame… ¿Qué tiene de ancestral una ***censurado* **planta de marihuana, de la cual que yo sepa no pertenece al entorno natural de la sierra sino que proviene de Asia?

—el punto no es ese…

—el punto es ese, señor Márquez. —se acercó cojeando, y lo confrontó— ¿quiere que siga? Pues bien. Con respecto a los cultivos de amapola y hoja de coca, tengo que hacer una importante salvedad. Durante los años ochenta, la extensión de plantaciones de hoja de coca era inferior a la actual, solo unas pocos cientos de hectáreas, a causa de que los narcotraficantes de esa época optaban por importar la pasta de coca desde los principales países productores como Bolivia y Ecuador. Pasa lo mismo con los cultivos de amapola… solo a partir de 1994 se dispara de forma exponencial las extensiones de terreno en varios departamentos donde es notoria la influencia guerrillera como el norte del Cauca, el departamento de Caquetá, varias regiones del Putumayo, y una cuantas extensiones en Vaupés y Vichada. Ninguna etnia que yo conozca tiene a la hoja de coca por sagrada, y ni siquiera los paeces o los guambianos han considerado la planta de coca como suya. Esta, como la cannabis, es un cultivo **foráneo**.

—aun así, las propiedades terapéuticas, nutricionales y medicinales de la hoja de coca, la amapola y la cannabis deben de ser tomadas en cuenta. —afirmó Tanja Nieljmeier— tiene que entrar en consideración la política holandesa sobre el consumo de estimulantes, en donde no existen restricciones de ningún tipo.

—ahí se equivoca, señorita Nieljmeier —intervino entonces Noruega— el estado holandés se encarga de regularizar y controlar la venta y consumo de estimulantes, bajo los mismos parámetros de control al tabaco y al alcohol.

Era patente la incomodidad entre los negociadores guerrilleros. Uno de los ayudas de cámara se acerca a Juan Pablo, le musita suavemente al oído algo que lo sobresalta.

—dígale que me espere unos minutos. —le respondió la nación al asistente— y que en el receso de la tarde lo atiendo.

—como usted diga señor.

Lukas preguntó de forma discreta quien era el que requería su presencia. Juan Pablo respondió que era Ludwig, estaba en la cafetería y era un asunto demasiado urgente que no debía de posponer.

Prosiguen con la discusión. La pierna aun la siente inmovilizada y entumecida, es persistente e incómodo el dolor.

—Las nuevas consideraciones que ustedes han acabado de traer a esta mesa no pueden tomarse en cuenta —exclama el alto comisionado para la paz, el doctor Sergio Jaramillo— en Hůrdal se definió una agenda que precisa cinco puntos inamovibles e inalterables.

—la agenda de Hůrdal no es una camisa de fuerza, —dice Granda— los nuevos temas son importantes y esenciales, temas de prioridad que deben de discutirse a la mayor brevedad.

—respeten su maldita palabra —espeta Colombia— ustedes en Hůrdal hicieron un compromiso ante la comunidad internacional… por lo menos deberían de respetar eso.

Márquez lo miraba aún con esa petulancia enferma, queriéndolo retar. Pretendía darse aires de intelectual y filósofo, pero a la hora de la verdad era un vulgar y enfermo asesino. Sus dudas aumentaban aún más, el proceso no podía distar de ser en ese instante una vulgar mascarada, mientras el actuar guerrillero se redoblaba, cebando el monstruo de la guerra en la sangre derramada de mujeres y niños. La presión que ejercía la guerrilla para buscar una tregua era más que evidente.

Aun así, seguiría con todo ese proceso hasta las últimas consecuencias. Aunque en ese momento, sentía que las probabilidades de un buen final para todo eso se hacían lejanas.

**Cafetería del palacio de convenciones, unas horas más tarde…**

Ludwig esperaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería, mirando expectante por la ventana, mientras leía la edición vespertina del diario GRANMA, órgano oficial del gobierno cubano. El sombrero reposaba en la mesa, una taza de café humeante estaba a su lado. Después de haber anunciado su presencia, le habían enviado el recado de parte de Juan Pablo, y entonces decidió esperarlo en la cafetería.

Aun así, le era difícil estar en esa nueva posición. Nunca había tenido que pasar por el hecho de que alguno de sus ciudadanos estuviese retenido por algún grupo guerrillero suramericano, en este caso el ELN. Aunque ya había pasado por estas lides con los sucesos acaecidos en la base fortificada de Roughs Tower (o mejor dicho, Sealand)[3] con todos ese meollo causado con la retención de aquellos alemanes, esto tenía una dimensión distinta y muy delicada.

A pesar de la desconfianza, tuvo que acudir entonces a Francis, el cual ya había pasado por esa experiencia amarga con la retención de Ingrid Betancourt. Sus consejos fueron útiles, en cierto modo.

Repentinamente, llegó. Vio a Juan Pablo, vestido con una guayabera color habano, pantalones blancos, mocasines terracota, dirigiéndose hacia el cojeando de forma evidente. Miraba en su expresión una sonrisa cansada y desalentadora, rozando en el hastío y el agotamiento. Las bolsas que se veían en sus ojos demostraban las pocas horas de sueño que tenía por obra y gracia de su agenda.

—hola Lud —saludó el colombiano con algo de cansancio— me agrada que de vez en cuando te acuerdes de mí.

—sí, pero… sabes que me gustaría poder visitarte en otras circunstancias Juan—respondió el alemán.

Y Ludwig tenía razón en hacer semejante afirmación.

—tengo que contarte varias cosas que hasta ahora no sabes con respecto al secuestro de los Breuer… pero no sé cómo reacciones.

—entonces dime

Dudada. No era fácil en ese instante decirle a Ludwig la nueva información recabada con respecto a los Breuer. La situación parecía empeorar con el paso de los días, y ya era justo que Ludwig se enterara de los verdaderos alcances de aquel secuestro.

—es difícil para mí decirte esto, pero… yo ya sabía sobre el secuestro de los Breuer de mucho tiempo atrás. —dijo el colombiano apenado— llevan retenidos desde noviembre del año anterior.

La cara del germano era de estupor.

—¿por qué no me dijiste nada?.—inquirió el germano consternado.

—tu canciller nos había solicitado que manejáramos todo esto bajo la mayor confidencialidad posible. Según me dijeron, ellos se encargarían de todo.

Le empezó a relatar los pormenores de la situación. Uno de los dos retenidos estaba enfermo, y hasta el momento no se conocía en donde estaba el paradero del frente del ELN que los retuvo. La información era bastante fragmentaria, y Ludwig no podía estar más preocupado en esos momentos. Ahora parecía que era ya parte activa de un conflicto complejo e incomprensible para él, un conflicto que simplemente se había limitado a mirar desde una distancia prudente, pero que en un momento como ese, parecía haberlo arrastrado. El destino de los hermanos Breuer pendía de un hilo.

—¿puedes hacer algo?, no sé, planear una operación de rescate, negociar con los rebeldes del ELN…

—algo como la operación jaque en momentos como estos es casi que imposible, Ludwig —le dice triste el colombiano— necesito de hombres, de dinero, labor de inteligencia suficiente para infiltrar sus comunicaciones. Negociar, no creo… ellos están diciendo a los cuatro vientos que son espías, y no admitirán así de buenas a primeras una negociación unilateral.

—entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?, que espere a que alguno de los dos muera o termine ejecutado en una zanja, por lo que veo—le espetó el germano al colombiano— tienes que solucionarlo.

—No está en mis manos, entiende —le dice Colombia a Alemania.

Ludwig perdió los estribos. Con su sobrehumana fuerza, lo agarró de las solapas del cuello de su camisa. El café se derramó sobre el mantel, los meseros se sobresaltaron, lo arrastró hacia sí, y posteriormente lo llevó hacia una de las paredes. Juan Pablo notaba en la cara de Ludwig esa natural y desesperante angustia de los familiares de los secuestrados, esa desesperación, ese temor, esa terrible y martirizante incertidumbre.

—AHORA QUE LES VOY A DECIR A LOS HIJOS DE GÜNTHER Y UWE, _MEIN GOTT_ —gritó el germano— ELLOS NO TENIAN MALAS INTENCIONES, _VERDAMNT! _SOLO QUERÍAN VIAJAR Y CONOCER SURAMÉRICA…

—si por mi fuera haría un operativo y los rescataría yo mismo… —dijo el colombiano con dificultad, mientras las manos del alemán se encerraban en su cuello con lentitud—pero… no puedo…, porque para eso tendría que…

—HAZLO SIMPLEMENTE, MALDICION!

—Tendría… que entrar a Venezuela sin permiso.

Ludwig lo soltó. Juan Pablo cayó al piso, tomando bocanadas desesperadas de aire, intentándose recuperar del violento agarre del que había sido víctima. Sentía también esa natural impotencia y miedo del alemán, sabía que situaciones límite de este tipo obligaban a las naciones a sacar su lado más humano, la angustia de los familiares de los retenidos reflejada en las emociones de ellos mismos. E incluso, algunas naciones tomaban medidas desesperadas: Después del bombardeo al campamento del Mono Jojoy, Juan Pablo se había enterado con bastante estupor que Vash Zwingli se había internado en las selvas del Caquetá para negociar la liberación de un mochilero suizo retenido por el frente cuarto[4].

La impotencia invadía al alemán, la imposibilidad de poder hacer algo para aliviar el sufrimiento de los familiares de Otto y Heinz Breuer le invadía. Por primera vez en años, el germano lloró de rabia e impotencia.

Era como estar al frente de un muro insalvable, una barrera difícil de derribar.

* * *

[1] La proposición de los "territorios campesinos" se basa principalmente en entidades autónomas regidas por cabildos, los cuales ejercerían toda la autoridad civil y judicial sin ningún tipo de intervención del estado. Técnicamente esta proposición da vía libre a "estados dentro del estado". En este caso, lo único en este momento similar a las proposiciones de "territorios campesinos" son los cabildos indígenas y las comunidades afrodescendientes, los cuales ejercen cierta autonomía sobre sus territorios.

[2][2] Mientras escribía en tiempo real, he sentido un pasmoso y horrendo susto con un temblor de 6.5 grados en la escala Richter, ocurrido en el suroccidente colombiano (o en otros términos, la pierna derecha de Juan Pablo se entumió). Vi como todo se movía, y fue terrible y horroroso,… demasiado horroroso. Hasta el momento, se han registrado varios daños en varias poblaciones en Nariño y el Valle del Cauca, en especial en Cali. También se sintió en el norte de Ecuador (la nuca y la cabeza de Enrique) generando algunos daños.

[3]Se hace alusión a la toma de unos rehenes alemanes en Sealand, en 1998. El gobierno alemán, obligado por las circunstancias y haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones del gobierno británico, decidió entablar negociaciones con los captores. El gobierno de Sealand ha considerado esto como un reconocimiento "de facto" del principado de parte del gobierno alemán.

[4] A lo que aludo es a un intento de negociación entre Jojoy y el presidente del partido socialdemócrata suizo, sobre la retención de un mochilero secuestrado por la guerrilla en 2007. De forma confidencial, el gobierno suizo se vio obligado a desembolsar más de 215.000 Francos suizos. (unos 40'000.000 de pesos) para la liberación del mismo.


	35. La Paz es el camino

**Nota del autor.**

Debido al bombo mediático que se le ha dado a la abdicación del papa, las recientes noticias sobre los diálogos han disminuido. Aun así, he de tocar algunos temas que es necesario tratar a su debido tiempo.

Escribiendo en tiempo real, (el 12 de febrero de 2013 al mediodía) he conocido de un ataque indiscriminado a la población de Miraflores, en el departamento del Guaviare. Lo peor del caso no es el ataque en sí, sino la forma en la que se desarrolló: mientras la policía atendía el llamado de un incendio (provocado por la guerrilla) guerrilleros de las FARC sin miramiento alguno lanzan una granada en contra de la aglomeración de gente que se había formado alrededor de la edificación conflagrada. Naturalmente se ha confirmado la muerte de tres personas, una de ellas civil, e indeterminada cantidad de heridos.

Esta maniobra está criminalizada como "Perfidia"[1] por el derecho internacional.

El ministro Pinzón ha rechazado el acto, calificándolo como **diabólico **y **demencial. **Personalmente quiero decirle algo al _herr Minister_ Pinzón: que hable menos, y haga más. Sin embargo, los operativos contra la guerrilla se han redoblado de forma exponencial, logrando la captura de un importante cabecilla del Comando Conjunto Central en Bogotá, y la expropiación de una finca de la guerrilla en el meta han sido los logros recientes del ejército. A pesar de todo, le doy razón al _Herr Minister _Pinzón: es un acto infame, vil y demencial, que merece ser conocido por la comunidad internacional, y que muestra las "verdaderas intenciones" que tiene la guerrilla en "buscar la paz con justicia social".

Pasando a otro tema, en recientes horas Piedad Córdoba ha dado a conocer que ya tiene en su poder las coordenadas para poder proceder a la liberación de los tres plagiados por la guerrilla. Hasta este momento el gobierno ha decidido mantener silencio con respecto a este tema. Solo queda entonces esperar, y rogar para que todo se desarrolle de forma normal.

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 34: No busques el camino de la paz,… la paz es el camino.**

**Santiago de Cali, el 13 de febrero de 2013 por la mañana.**

La expectativa frente a las nuevas liberaciones tenían a Juan Pablo en vilo. Había tenido que solicitar licencia al presidente para poder estar al tanto de las operaciones humanitarias que se realizarían en tres puntos distintos durante los días siguientes al anuncio.

Y también estaba el revuelo que había levantado con respecto al ataque a la población de Miraflores, en el Guaviare. La rabia le invadía al saber de las circunstancias acaecidas durante el atentado, la sucia y vil jugarreta que había cobrado tres vidas. No era admisible bajo ningún sentido lo que había sucedido, la sevicia con la que se habían ensañado en ese momento, un acto que a todas luces violaba las estipulaciones básicas que la guerrilla quería imponer.

Se dirigía con paso rápido hacia la sede de la gobernación del valle, en donde les esperaban ya algunos delegados de la organización humanitaria "colombianos y colombianas por la paz" se habían reunido con los miembros encargados del comité internacional de la cruz roja que tenían sede en Cali, coordinando todo lo respectivo a la operación de entrega.

Ludwig se había quedado en Bogotá, en la residencia del embajador alemán. No se sentía con las ganas o la disposición para alojar al germano en su propio hogar, considerando las circunstancias lo más prudente era tomar algo de distancia. Aun así, Feliciano había llamado a la casa de Juan Pablo (consiguió el teléfono a través de Lovino) preguntando por su pareja, y no era para menos. Había visto como Ludwig había intentado lidiar con los familiares de los Breuer, la desesperación y la preocupación reflejadas en el germano, esa angustia extraña y espantosa que empezaba a invadirlo, esa impotencia horrenda que parecía carcomerlo.

Y por primera vez en años, vio a Ludwig llorar. La noche en la que se conoció todo aquel asunto, simplemente se tumbó en su cama, y de una forma silenciosa empezaron a fluir las lágrimas. Feli simplemente se limitó a consolarlo, intentando tranquilizarlo, diciéndole tal vez que habría solución.

Estaba entonces tomando tranquilamente un café en una cafetería cercana a la plazoleta de san francisco. Una lluvia pertinaz caía en ese momento, y una bandada de palomas buscaba refugio del agua que caía en ese instante. El café era negro, sin endulzantes de ninguna clase, mientras esperaba en ese instante la llegada de alguien a quien conocía, y a quien a pesar de todo, le tenía una enorme estima y aprecio.

—que hubo pues entonces Juanito querido! —exclamó el hombre, de una forma algo ininteligible a causa de las secuelas de un atentado que casi le cuesta la vida.

—doctor Navarro, pero que gusto me da verlo por aquí.

Antonio Navarro Wolff[2] había llegado, bajo el paraguas en medio de la llovizna. La figura lánguida y alegre del ex constituyente era agradable en todo sentido, y naturalmente entre chanza y chanza se discutían temas políticos de diversa índole. De cuando en cuando Navarro preguntaba por Carlos y Pedro, naciones a las cuales naturalmente les tenía un enorme aprecio, en especial a este último, pues según Navarro mismo "una parte de él se quedó en México".

—hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no creo que tengás el tiempo para que me oigas con todo eso de las negociaciones.

—ni más faltaba don Antonio —le dijo entonces la nación— si es que al menos puedo entenderle algo… aunque sea un poquito…

Y en ese instante los dos se echaron a reír con el chiste. Cerró su sombrilla, tomó asiento y ordenó una taza de café, que no dudó en endulzar con una cucharada de azúcar.

Comenzaron la charla. Navarro se había transfigurado un poco en ese momento, adoptando una posición tal vez acorde a la situación de ese instante, y no era para menos. Todo aquel asunto del proceso, las negociaciones secretas en La Habana, la filtración a los medios de las primeras rondas, las declaraciones hechas en Hůrdal por Márquez, agregado a la nueva oleada de ataques indiscriminados contra la población civil y el ejército le preocupaban por sobremanera.

—yo en lo personal te aconsejo que termines lo más rápido posible con las negociaciones —dijo Navarro— es que con todo lo que está haciendo la guerrilla no se puede negociar.

—tiene usted razón, pero en estos momentos no puedo —dijo la nación al ex guerrillero del M-19— mis órdenes son seguir en el proceso hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo o la mesa se disuelva.

—claro, y mientras tanto las FARC siguen contradiciendo sus propias palabras con actos que a todas luces son desastrosos. El proceso está empezando a perder credibilidad con el paso de los días Juan… mira a Laufouré y al ex presidente Uribe, ellos prácticamente están al pie de la oposición al proceso y consideran todo lo que ha sucedido como una nueva concesión a la guerrilla. No faltarán personas que se sumen a sus pronunciamientos.

—la culpa no es mía, —dice Colombia— pero aun así la guerrilla ya está bastante debilitada, si no optan por una negociación, lo mejor es que se prepararen para un final nada alentador.

—¿estás seguro que están derrotados? —le inquirió Navarro.

Eso dejó pensando al colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda. Tenía que aceptar que a pesar de los avances, la guerrilla se había debilitado en todo sentido: de los poderosos grandes jefes históricos como "Tirofijo", el "Mono Jojoy", "Iván Ríos" y "Alfonso Cano" ya no quedaban sino el amargo y horrible recuerdo. La corrupción moral de la guerrilla ya no era admisible, el movimiento insurgente había perdido completamente el sentido y el norte con el paso de los años, el rechazo de la gente era evidenciable en todo sentido, aun así, era evidente que contaban con una especie de "respaldo de base" en el extranjero. Aún tenían armas, hombres y pertrechos, y aun podrían seguir hostigando poblados perdidos en las remotas selvas y montañas, quizás estaban debilitados, pero al parecer no derrotados por completo.

—en momentos como este, lo dudo don Antonio.

—las cosas no son sencillas en un proceso de paz como el que estás siguiendo. —dice Navarro— ellos aún no entienden ni dimensionan la realidad política actual, a ellos en este momento les está dando lo mismo estar en la mesa de diálogos y a la vez ordenar un ataque a la población civil. Sé porque te lo digo: ya no buscan el poder, buscan desestabilizarte.

Eso era lo que a todas luces Juan Pablo pensaba. Y sus expectativas de un futuro sin muerte, sin destrucción, sin sufrimiento, se esfumaban en el viento.

—es una lástima que ellos no tomen en cuenta el ejemplo de Pizarro. —dijo con tristeza el colombiano.

Juan recordaba con cierto cariño a Carlos Pizarro Leongómez. Aquel gesto noble de intentar parar un derramamiento de sangre tan atroz y tan espantoso como lo fue la guerra de finales de los ochentas, entregando sus propias armas, ingresando a la arena política en un ambiente de paz y armonía, intentando tal vez, resarcir el daño enorme que el M-19 había cometido, era algo que agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aun así, surgieron inconformes que en el delirio enfermizo de su poder acallaron a Pizarro con las balas, en medio de una de las campañas presidenciales más fatídicas vistas en años[3]. Su muerte, conmocionó a la nación, porque hasta ese entonces había sido el único líder guerrillero que tenía intenciones verdaderas de aliviar el sufrimiento del país, de pretender abrir puertas al perdón, de reconocer sus errores ante la sociedad y tal vez, resarcir todo lo malo que había cometido.

—sí, es una verdadera lástima. —dijo Navarro triste— no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que estaría pensando si te viera en este momento.

Siguieron charlando de algunos temas de carácter privado, algunos cuantos chistes e insinuaciones con respecto a lo sucedido días atrás y que le dio la vuelta al mundo, y que generó evidentemente muchas murmuraciones en la prensa del corazón.

Prontamente, se despidieron. Navarro salió del café, volvió a abrir su sombrilla, aun se sentían las gotas de lluvia caer en la plazoleta caleña, las palomas habían buscado refugio entre las cornisas de la iglesia de san francisco, cercana a la gobernación. Parecía que la lluvia no deseaba amainar, aunque no era en ese momento una tormenta considerablemente fuerte, sino una brizna pertinaz que caía sobre la ciudad vallecaucana.

Juan Pablo entonces se aprestó a pagar la cuenta, tomó su sombrilla, la abrió y con paso rápido se retira del local.

**Edificio de la gobernación, un par de horas más tarde.**

Se había tardado, dado que tuvo que evadir a las manifestaciones contra el cobro al impuesto de valorización, que había empezado a levantar una considerable controversia, dado las astronómicas sumas que algunos manifestantes no podían pagar así de buenas a primeras, y agregado a eso las controversias que habían surgido con respecto a las obras públicas que se realizaban en ese instante en varias ciudades del país, y que llevaban considerables retrasos.

—buenos días señores —dijo entonces Juan Pablo a los que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala de conferencias— por favor, vayamos al grano.

En la sala de conferencias se encontraban gran parte de los integrantes de la organización "Colombianos y Colombianas por la paz". Piedad Córdoba estaba sentada en una silla, con el sobre sellado que contenía las coordenadas en donde se harían las correspondientes entregas. Los delegados del CICR esperaban desde hace rato su presencia.

Las conversaciones habían empezado, mientras en la mesa estaba extendido un mapa del departamento del cauca, en donde estaban marcadas las zonas de entrega.

—como todos sabrán, la necesidad primordial para el buen desarrollo del operativo está en el cese de las operaciones en estas áreas —dijo uno de los integrantes de la delegación del CICR, con posterioridad indicó entonces los tres puntos—por lo demás, la comisión los transportará hasta Cali, en donde los entregaremos a las familias.

Los oía impasible. Juan Pablo comprendía la delicadeza del asunto, aunque no tardó en recibir una nueva llamada en la que les solicitaban cesar las operaciones en los montes de maría, para una posible liberación de los seis retenidos del ELN.

Muchas vidas estaban en juego en ese momento. Una encrucijada demasiado peligrosa, en las cuales estaban metidos Matthew, Ludwig y Miguel. Así como hacía años atrás Francis estuvo en esa misma posición, hacía ya cerca de diez años atrás. Así como Kiku Honda había también pasado por ese duro y espantoso trance, sufriendo en silencio aquella horrenda y espantosa tragedia.[4] Así como Alfred también se había inmiscuido en sus problemas, no solo por el hecho principal de la lucha antidrogas, sino por las retenciones de seis de sus ciudadanos, de los cuales tres habían sido ejecutados en cautiverio.

Extrañamente, recuerda algo en ese instante. Una lección lejana, un consejo, una máxima que aprendió a fuerzas y aplico a rajatabla.

**_Si buscas paz, prepárate para la guerra_**.

Al terminar la reunión, analizó de forma fría y metódica los puntos indicados en el mapa. El cese de operaciones en esos puntos, reduciría la presión del ejercito sobre las regiones del norte del cauca y Nariño sobre los frentes guerrilleros asentados en esas zonas. Miranda y Toribío en el Cauca eran los puntos en donde se ejercía una presión mayor.

Y también estaba el hecho de que tendría que estar al pendiente de las posibilidades crecientes de que el ELN liberase a los contratistas secuestrados desde ya hacía un mes, agregado al hecho reciente de la retención de los dos turistas alemanes.

Solo quedaba entonces esperar a como se desarrollaban todos los operativos, y que al final, se pudiesen concretar todos esos problemas.

Pero tendría clara una cosa: seguiría con los combates. Porque a veces, es necesario continuar sufriendo un dolor espantoso, que ser engañado con un placebo venenoso y desalentador.

**Municipio de Pradera, unas cuantas horas más tarde,…**

El evento contaba con la asistencia de gran parte de los beneficiarios de uno de los programas insignias del gobierno Santos de en ese instante. El primer proyecto habitacional de viviendas gratuitas para la población vulnerable era uno de los más grandes logros conseguidos por el ministro de vivienda Germán Vargas Lleras. A pesar de las pullas, ataques verbales del ex presidente Uribe, cuestionamientos hacia el programa en sí, pero era un avance sorprendente para cerrar la brecha de desigualdad social que aún existía entre su gente.

Y en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y satisfecho, como si hubiese sido el mismo el que hubiese planeado, construido y preparado todas esas casas para los más necesitados.

Su presidente estaba en ese momento allí, junto con Vargas Lleras y la plana mayor del gobierno haciendo el sorteo de las primeras casas. Algunas, por cortesía de la compañía constructora, incluían todo el mobiliario doméstico básico para cubrir todas las necesidades básicas de una familia. Esas casas serían solamente destinadas hacia los más necesitados de los necesitados.

En ese momento Juan pensaba que tal vez, todos sus esfuerzos por conseguir acabar de una forma u otra con el conflicto que siempre lo perseguía, valían de verdad la pena. La gente no necesitaba en ese momento de fantasiosas y delirantes utopías socialistas, o de sangrientas y destructivas revoluciones sociales que solo llevaban a la división, la anarquía y la muerte. La gente necesitaba paz, necesitaba tranquilidad. Sesenta años de eterna guerra debían de ser suficientes, la realidad política había cambiado durante todos esos años, la "lucha revolucionaria" de la que tanto se propugnaba se había perdido, no era lo mismo después de cuarenta años de atrocidades, asesinatos, despojos, saqueos, muerte, aniquilación.

Y en ese momento, parecía entonces que otra gran máxima que también había tenido que aprender, llegaba a su mente en ese instante.

**_No busques el camino hacia la paz… La paz es el camino_.**

Si, la paz, la ansiada paz que tanto necesitaba. Solo contadas veces logró tal vez estar tranquilo, no sufrir dolor ni angustia. Las primeras décadas del siglo veinte, a pesar de las precariedades y las carencias habían sido las más tranquilas durante sus doscientos años de vida independiente. Y sentía nostalgia de esos felices y dulces años, interrumpidos con aquella orgía sangrienta de 1948. No era un sueño imposible, una quimera inalcanzable… no podría resignarse a aceptar que la guerra sería siempre parte de su vida.

En algún momento, tendría que parar.

Y eso que en próximos días, tendría que regresar a La Habana.

Será duro, tal vez muy duro y a veces doloroso.

Pero lo vale. Pues a veces, hay que ayudar a abrir nuevos caminos para que la paz pueda avanzar.

* * *

[1] Se denomina así a las tácticas bélicas que implican engañar a un ejército enemigo para ejecutar una acción militar en su contra.

[2] A quien cito en esta ocasión es a **Antonio Navarro Wolff**, el único sobreviviente de la alta dirigencia del M-19. Después de un juicio sumarísimo y una condena de casi 1200 años de prisión, de la cual se libra a razón de un indulto concedido por Belisario Betancur, decide exiliarse. Posteriormente un atentado en su contra lo obliga a exiliarse en México y Cuba, teniendo por consecuencia la perdida de una pierna y la afectación de su paladar, lo cual le genera en este momento a Antonio Navarro Wolff cierta dificultad para hablar. Incluso, hay un gracejo muy clásico en Nariño, su tierra natal: **Navarro habla claritico, pero no se le entiende nada.** Otro de sus logros es el de haber sido el segundo vicepresidente de la asamblea nacional constituyente de 1991, fundador del **Polo democrático alternativo **(surgido de la fusión entre el PDI y su partido **alternativa democrática **en el año 2004), gobernador de Nariño durante el periodo 2003-2011 y actualmente miembro del **partido progresista**, el cual es una formación socialista independiente del Polo.

[3] En Colombia, la campaña presidencial de 1989-1990 se le conoce como **campaña sangrienta** debido al asesinato de los tres candidatos presidenciales con mayores opciones de triunfo: **Luis Carlos Galán **(en 1989), **Bernardo Jaramillo **(en marzo de 1990) y **Carlos Pizarro Leongómez **(en abril de 1990) a manos del narcotráfico y la ultraderecha colombiana.

[4] Alude al secuestro y posterior asesinato del industrial japonés **Chikau Muramatsu, **el cual había sido retenido por las FARC en 2001, y asesinado al año siguiente.


	36. por la fuerza o por la farsa

**Nota del autor:**

El 18 de febrero de 2013 se inicia la cuarta etapa de los diálogos[1], que ocupará el mismo lapso de días de las anteriores (11 días).

Durante los últimos días se han desarrollado los operativos de liberación de varios retenidos. Con un relativo retraso, a causa de un extraño incidente con los medios de comunicación (extrañamente **TELESUR **frecuentemente tiene la primicia de las liberaciones), el 15 de febrero pasado se desarrolló la liberación de los dos policías secuestrados por el frente sexto en la zona rural de Palmira. Y precisamente, horas más tarde el ELN liberó a 5 de los 6 contratistas plagiados en los montes de María, y entre ellos a los dos peruanos; con posteridad, el sábado 16 la guerrilla liberó en una zona montañosa de Nariño al último soldado que tenía en su poder las FARC. Hasta este momento se desconoce el destino del ingeniero canadiense, y así mismo de los dos turistas alemanes retenidos por el ELN, por lo que se extrañó que solo permitiesen la liberación de los dos ingenieros peruanos.

Así mismo, en ese orden de ideas la revista **SEMANA** ha develado una serie de imágenes de Iván Márquez con una **Harley Davison **modelo 1958 (una belleza de moto en todo sentido), cual motero vulgar con chaqueta (o chamarra) de cuero, lentes color negro conduciendo imponente por las calles de Caracas. Solo puedo decir esto: **siento un enorme, gigantesco, monumental ASCO** al ver a Márquez haciendo alarde de su "poder", andando de forma campante por las calles con su flamante moto, como si nada, mientras tiene a cuestas un lindo prontuario acá en Colombia. Las imágenes dicen más que las palabras, y en especial estas imágenes "tan lindas" de nuestro "honorable negociador subversivo", el cual pretende enmascarar su repugnante ideal enfermo y destructivo, en el dogmatismo de la repetitiva e insoportable dialéctica marxista.

No siendo más, les pido que disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 35: por la fuerza o por la farsa.**

(porque a veces, la guerra no parece tener fin)

**La Habana, el 17 de febrero de 2013 por la tarde.**

El regreso a casa de Carlos era una rutina más a la que Juan Pablo se había acostumbrado. Y ya el cubano parecía tener listas de antemano las correspondientes habitaciones para todos ellos, solo que en esta ocasión se había tomado la libertad de preparar solo tres habitaciones, de las cuales solo es compartida.

Lukas se había quedado ya bastante tiempo en La Habana, y a pesar de que en su propia casa le requerían, él había optado por seguir en la ciudad caribeña durante el receso, primero para poder dar un manejo más efectivo a la andanada de proposiciones y además de eso intentar hacer un manejo de los medios de prensa europeos que estaban en ese momento en Cuba, y segundo, por el sencillo hecho que un viaje de ida y vuelta de cinco días La Habana-Oslo-La Habana no valía la pena en un momento tan delicado como ese.

Todos al final estaban cansados, regresando de nuevo al diario ajetreo rutinario de ir y venir al palacio de convenciones, e intentar conseguir darle termino al primer punto de la agenda, pero con las nuevas dieciocho proposiciones hechas por los negociadores de la guerrilla, que nada tenían que ver con las proposiciones hechas en Hůrdal al inicio de la oficialización de las negociaciones.

Ya al día siguiente, tendrían que iniciar los diálogos de la cuarta ronda.

**La mañana del 18 de febrero, en el palacio de Convenciones…**

Habían llegado en medio de un ambiente naturalmente menos tenso que en días anteriores. Los negociadores del gobierno y la guerrilla ya habían arribado al palacio, mucho más temprano que de costumbre.

Aun así, los periodistas rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre José, debido a que se había conocido la noticia del regreso del presidente Chávez a Caracas. Era evidente en momentos como ese que la nueva y cada vez más confusa información desorientaba aún más al venezolano en medio de aquellos chismes y rumores. Y también estaba el hecho de que varios periodistas preguntaban insistentemente sobre la situación de los hermanos Breuer, y el ingeniero Jernoc Wobert.

En momentos como ese, Juan sentía los kilos, las toneladas de presión que se cernían sobre él en ese instante que parecía eterno.

Hicieron entonces ingreso a la sala de conferencias, en donde evidentemente se aprestarían a dar inicio a la nueva ronda. Iniciaba en ese momento el cuarto round de las negociaciones, desde que se dieron a conocer a la opinión pública, y round número seis desde el inicio de las conversaciones exploratorias.

—el objetivo principal de esta nueva ronda de diálogos está en buscar un consenso para poder definir este primer punto que concierne al desarrollo agrícola sostenible —dijo el jefe negociador del gobierno— y así poder seguir con el próximo punto de la agenda ya propuesta.

Iniciaron entonces la ronda, con las acostumbradas nuevas proposiciones en cuanto al ya de por sí polémico tema de los "territorios campesinos", aunque de nuevo la guerrilla insiste nuevamente en el tema de Simón Trinidad, el cual aún permanece preso en una cárcel de los estados unidos.

Las discusiones prosiguen. El tema más espinoso naturalmente es el de las 9'000.000 de hectáreas que serían concedidas para las nuevas entidades territoriales que la guerrilla pretende conformar. El sistema, similar al **Koljoz **soviético, y lejanamente parecido a los **Kibutz **israelíes era un proyecto político de colectivización agraria muy a la usanza socialista.

—los territorios campesinos serían entidades enteramente autónomas en donde el campesinado podrá decidir sobre cómo pueden repartir sus recursos, como administrar justicia, como manejar su propio destino —intervino Márquez— serán independientes en todo sentido.

—esto es un enorme disparate, ¿no lo entienden? —espetó Colombia— la proposición de nuevas entidades territoriales en un momento como este es demasiado disparatada.

Silencio. Evidentemente se notaba la tensión insalvable, la nueva ronda que empezaba en ese día debía de definir el punto primero. No podían seguir dándole más largas a los otros cuatro, y aun peor, añadir otras dieciocho proposiciones nuevas y completamente desproporcionadas en todo sentido.

La confusión era evidente en todo sentido.

—como segundo punto, solicitamos e insistimos en un cese al fuego bilateral….

—se ha repetido mil y un veces que **no habrá cese al fuego**, sino hasta que la mesa de diálogos consiga un acuerdo. —dijo Colombia serio.

Ese era uno de los puntos en donde había mayor persistencia de la guerrilla, desde el inicio mismo de las negociaciones. Agregado a la insistente persistencia en que Simón Trinidad se integrase a los diálogos, era una de las principales trincheras de batallas de los negociadores de la guerrilla, que a diestra y siniestra proclamaban a viva voz la perentoria necesidad de un cese de hostilidades.

—la nueva proposición del cese de hostilidades es diferente a las anteriores —dijo entonces Tanja Nieljmeier— lo que proponemos en esta ocasión es la intermediación de veedores de la comunidad internacional, para que hagan verificación de la tregua.

Juan Pablo estaba ya harto, desesperado e irritado de forma exponencialmente cruda. La persistencia de los negociadores de la guerrilla en insistir en un cese total de las hostilidades era un despropósito en si enorme, las condiciones estaban ya propuestas desde el inicio de las negociaciones, sabía bien que un cese de las hostilidades en ese momento era demasiado peligroso, casi un arma de doble filo.

Prosiguieron con las discusiones. Juan sacó un documento, y lo pasó al jefe negociador de la guerrilla. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada. Separó su mente de su cuerpo, transportándose mentalmente a un lugar distinto, a un lindo paisaje de montaña para evitar entrar en una nueva crisis.

—Como ustedes saben, en una de mis anteriores presentaciones definimos la extensión total de las tierras que han sido expropiadas de forma violenta por las diferentes fuerzas armadas ilegales, pero me gustaría adentrarme un poco más en las extensiones de terreno que han sido despojadas por las FARC durante todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido de conflicto.

Márquez lo miró de forma despectiva.

—de las 834.000 Hectáreas que han sido expropiadas por la guerrilla, casi 135.000 pertenecían enteramente al "Mono Jojoy", las cuales estaban ubicadas en su mayor parte en el departamento del Caquetá.

—todo esto es una necedad enorme.

—¿Necedad?—inquirió Colombia con sarcasmo— existen las pruebas.

Prosiguió con la presentación. El proyector mostraba entonces el mapa, marcando varias extensiones en rojo. Márquez aun lo miraba de forma acentuadamente despectiva.

—no debería manchar de ese modo la memoria de nuestro compañero de armas, señor Botero —dijo entonces el jefe negociador de la guerrilla— todo esto es una enorme infamia.

—¿Infamia? —prosiguió Colombia— infamia la que usted ha , Jojoy, Tirofijo, Reyes y los hermanitos Castaño son los verdaderos infames. Todos ustedes me dan asco, tanto asco que si por mi fuera, le metería un hermoso balazo en esa tonta cabecita pseudocomunista.

Los dos se confrontaron. Los ojos oscuros de Márquez, escondidos detrás de los lentes de marco grueso miraban a la nación de forma incrédula, fría y despectiva. Los de Colombia, de un encendido verde esmeralda miraban al jefe negociador con esa inmensa y enorme rabia de años y años de guerra.

Se contuvo, y se aprestó a seguir.

—como venía diciendo, aparte de las 135.000 hectáreas descubiertas en el Caquetá, las unidades de restitución han hecho hallazgos muy interesantes en el departamento del Meta, en especial en cercanías a Acacías. Una hacienda de 25.000 hectáreas fue puesta en extinción de dominio, después de haberse descubierto que los propietarios eran testaferros del frente 53…. ¿prosigo?

Todos estaban callados.

—las unidades de restitución están haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para devolverle a todos los que han perdido su herencia a punta de bayoneta… y evidentemente…

—lo que hacen esas** unidades de restitución **es **perpetuar la desigualdad**, entregándole a los grandes terratenientes extensiones de tierra con toda la impunidad del caso, y legalizando sus atroces latrocinios.—cortó Marcos Calarcá de forma tajante— usted mismo es un ladrón señor Botero, un vulgar ladrón que solo sirve a los intereses de la hambrienta y codiciosa burguesía que siempre ha oprimido al pueblo en pos de sus egoístas y destructivos intereses.

Lukas había oído la intervención de Calarcá. A pesar del patente estoicismo, era evidente que ese dardo iba de forma directa a Juan, era una provocación demasiado cruda que no servía de nada para atemperar los diálogos.

—señores… les suplico que dejen de lado la retórica barata y se pongan a hablar de lo que realmente atañe en este momento. —dijo entonces la representación del reino noruego.

—Lukas tiene razón —dijo el Cubano— lo menos que merece el compañero Juan es respeto.

Los negociadores de la guerrilla miraron de forma sorprendida a la representación de la república cubana. Carlos estaba ya de por sí incomodo por toda la andanada retórica que expresaba Márquez siempre. Estaba acostumbrado, la manejaba a la perfección, pero a veces el uso de esa dialéctica era desgastante.

—y evidentemente hemos hecho varios descubrimientos muy interesantes en la información que hemos logrado recabar. —posteriormente agregó— La mayoría de las víctimas han sido principalmente campesinos de extracción muy humilde, con extensiones de terreno inferiores a las 2 hectáreas.

Declararon entonces receso, todos se retiraron de la sala de conferencias.

**Durante el receso…**

Estaban en el mismo jardín interior del palacio de convenciones, justo sobre el árbol de mangos en el que Juan casi se mata por un mango maduro. Colombia se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín, respirando cansado y agotado después de la primer jornada de receso de la mañana.

Sus preocupaciones eran evidentes en ese momento, tenía que pensar en cómo poder proseguir con todo lo que se le venía adelante. Las operaciones militares proseguían con el mismo monótono ritmo de siempre, también estaba el preocupante asunto del ingeniero Wobert y los hermanos Otto y Gunther Breuer.

Era difícil en ese instante enfrentar entonces a Ludwig y a Matthew, decirles que sería demasiado difícil en ese instante tener que decirles que todo se dificultaría con el paso de los días. La situación empeoraba si se consideraba que uno de los Breuer estaba seriamente enfermo, agregado a los rumores que rondaban sobre su traslado hacia la casa de su hermano… era una encrucijada demasiado difícil en ese momento.

José se había tenido que retirarse rápidamente debido a que le habían informado sobre el repentino traslado del presidente Chávez hacia Venezuela. Tendría que enfrentar a la prensa, intentar responder a los cuestionamientos de la prensa sobre las condiciones médicas de su mandatario. Algo difícil en ese momento, dado que José mismo desconocía gran parte de la información sobre el real estado de salud de su mandatario.

No podía interferir con eso. No sería bien visto.

Lukas estaba merodeando un rato, mirando la estructura. También intentaba reflexionar en ese instante como poder manejar en ese momento las negociaciones, la confusión dialéctica, los eternos contrapunteos de las dos partes, la dilación del primer punto de la agenda, que ya ocupaba cuatro rondas completas, y que en ese instante no podía extenderse más allá de una quinta, las críticas aceradas al proceso no solo dentro de Colombia, sino en el extranjero, los cuestionamientos de la ultraderecha europea que estaba opuesta a su mediación.

Eran un reto demasiado difícil para el nórdico, las rondas parecían desgastar con una acelerada lentitud el proceso, no parecían advertirse los avances.

Y con el paso de los días, el noruego sentía que el proceso había entrado a una etapa de estancamiento.

—_Hallo _—dijo escuetamente el nórdico.

—hola Luke —respondió el colombiano cansadamente

—¿puedo sentarme?

—adelante, no tengo problema.

Se sentó al lado del colombiano, el cual tenía en su mano un sándwich de pollo comprado en la cafetería, y un frasco de avena. Ese era su almuerzo, por así decirlo.

—creí que sería sencillo —dijo Lukas— pero con cada día que pasa, dudo que tenga éxito.

—siento lo mismo—respondió Juan Pablo— a pesar de que no es lo mismo de hace ya 14 años, pareciera que estoy condenado a repetir todos mis errores.

Analizando fríamente la situación, el proceso no tenía tanta credibilidad en el interior de la población colombiana, comparado a los evidentes "espaldarazos" de algunos gobiernos como el de Correa y el de Evo Morales. Por alguna razón, desde los hechos de Sucumbíos, no podía confiar personalmente en el jefe del ecuatoriano, y en el peor de los casos, no sabía que pensar de Octavio y su superior. Su relación con él no era tan cercana, ni tan fría: se llevaba bajo principios básicos de cordialidad y cooperación mutua, pero aun así no rayaba en la desconfianza o el desprecio mutuo como lo era su tormentosa y conflictiva relación con Rodrigo Montalván[2].

—¿no has considerado en dejar todo esto, y regresarte a tu casa, Luke? —inquirió el colombiano al noruego—sé que hay gente que te espera.

Y en eso Juan tenía razón. Pero el compromiso de Lukas Bönndevik para con este proceso iba más allá de todo alcance; no era una mediación más, era un compromiso que se había hecho a sí mismo para poder aliviar el sufrimiento de alguien a quien había empezado a admirar por su valentía y sus ganas tercas de seguir adelante.

—sabes que no. —le respondió el nórdico de forma escueta— no es mi deber, pero quiero ayudarte.

Y dicho esto, el noruego sonrió tristemente.

—solo te pido una cosa: no te dejes manipular, ellos siempre buscan la forma de hacerme ver como un despiadado monstruo.—le advirtió el colombiano.

Rodó los ojos, sabía de lo que Juan era capaz en medio de un acceso de ira.

—no es mi primera vez —le dijo el noruego suavemente— a mi han recurrido gran parte de los africanos, los balcánicos… en fin. Todo esto es una rutina para mí.

Dicho esto se echó a reír. Una risa sutil, como el gorjeo de unas palomas en desbandada.

En medio de todo, tenía que admitir que la mediación del noruego había servido de mucho para poder entablar un puente entre ambas partes, no estaba de parte de ninguno de los dos lados, generando confianza entre ambas partes. Aun así, Márquez había intentado entablar un acercamiento hacia Noruega, lo cual francamente fue un fracaso en todo sentido. Lukas prácticamente sentía una enorme repugnancia y asco por el jefe negociador de la guerrilla, por lo que pretendía no dirigirle la palabra en ningún sentido. Una de las tantas nefastas secuelas de Utøya y los atentados cometidos por Breivik habían sido una manifiesta hostilidad hacia el terrorismo como un arma política, y sentía entonces que con cada lectura, con cada documento leído, confirmaba una de sus sospechas: las cosas no eran como realmente las contaba la guerrilla entre los acólitos de los partidos de extrema izquierda que de una forma u otra hacían colaboración de forma abierta con la guerrilla.

—tenemos que regresar. —le dijo el nórdico.

Si, tendrían que regresar. Y a pesar de todo, sentía que todo ese proceso se empezaba a convertir en una farsa demasiado evidente, y extrañamente la nación escandinava se sentía como un títere manipulado al antojo de ambos cuerpos negociadores.

Y la sola idea, le empezaba a parecer repugnante.

* * *

[1] Cuarta etapa de los diálogos oficiales, y sexta de todo el proceso. Dos de las seis rondas han sido en secreto.

[2] Quiero hacer una aclaración: las **malas relaciones** entre Colombia y Nicaragua se deben no solo al fallo sobre San Andrés; sino también a varios incidentes políticos de diferente tipo. Cabe destacar que en 2011 un corresponsal colombiano había sido arrestado de forma arbitraria, acusado de espionaje, y hasta el son de hoy no se sabe nada de él. Otro caso ha sido el de la colaboración del** Frente Sandinista de Liberación Nacional** con las guerrillas colombianas, lo cual no ha estado exonerado de cierta polémica. También está el hecho principal de las políticas de desestimulo a la importación de productos colombianos a suelos nicaragüenses, los cuales se cargan con un arancel extra llamado "**impuesto patriótico**", cosa curiosa, solo graba a productos de origen colombiano. Y también está una marcada propaganda xenófoba contra todo lo que provenga de Colombia, agudizada en especial durante el gobierno de Ortega.


	37. un muladar de reproches

**Nota del autor:**

He tenido que replantear este capítulo, en vista de la controversia que ha surgido con respecto a las extensiones de tierra expropiadas por la guerrilla.

En capítulos anteriores he citado de forma insistente la existencia de extensiones de terreno expropiadas por la guerrilla, específicamente en los departamentos de Caquetá, Meta y Guaviare. Inclusive, **Timoschenko**, el actual comandante de las FARC después del abatimiento de **Alfonso Cano** ha negado de forma rotunda las recientes declaraciones del gobierno con respecto a las expropiaciones cometidas por la guerrilla, de las cuales existen pruebas en los computadores del "Mono Jojoy".

La reciente misiva enviada por el máximo comandante de la guerrilla, intitulada "**presidente santos, Salvemos la Paz**" no es nada más ni nada menos que una provocación muy directa que busca restar importancia a los logros sociales del gobierno1 (que han sorprendido a muchos, incluyéndome), intentando mostrar una "disposición para la paz" que no se ha evidenciado de parte de la guerrilla, mientras que acusa al gobierno de "mantener una posición guerrerista". En estos momentos tan críticos, en los que el destino de Venezuela pende de un hilo a causa del reciente fallecimiento del presidente Hugo Chávez, acaecido en la tarde del 5 de marzo de este año, las cosas no pueden estar peor. El empantanamiento de las negociaciones, y la poca credibilidad que tienen en este momento entre la población colombiana (a pesar del respaldo de varios gobiernos extranjeros) es solamente culpa de ambas partes, en especial de parte de la propia guerrilla, los cuales no han cejado en su empeño de buscar contradecir las bases mismas del proceso, que se plantearon el 16 de octubre del año anterior en Hůrdal.

El proceso entonces está en un riesgo tal vez muy grave en este momento, y ahora más que nunca se entrevé la posibilidad de una irreparable fractura, la cual irremediablemente conllevará al fracaso de los mismos. La obstinación de la guerrilla es demasiado evidente, no ven más allá de sus propias narices la patente oportunidad de oro que se ha presentado, una oportunidad única para sanar las heridas, para buscar la reconciliación y el perdón, despojándonos de los perpetuos paradigmas ideológicos que siempre han acompañado al conflicto armado. Márquez con toda la andanada de declaraciones que ha dado ante la prensa solo ha demostrado un par de cosas: que no tiene intenciones de reconocer sus culpas, y que cree aun que Colombia puede seguir el nefasto ejemplo de Venezuela y de varios países latinoamericanos, orientándose por un sistema político que a todas luces ha mostrado su inefectividad con el paso de los años.

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 36: Un muladar de reproches y acusaciones.**

**Palacio de convenciones, la tarde del 22 de febrero de 2013.**

La nueva comunicación de Timoleón Jiménez no había dado espera de ninguna clase o tipo. Era incómodo oír aquella nueva retahíla en la que intentaba levantar una evidente cortina de humo, con la consabida y conocida estrategia de echarle el agua sucia a la contraparte.

En algunos puntos tenía algo de razón, como en algunos temas a los que habían alcanzado a llegar, pero al tocar un tema tan sensible como lo era la restitución de tierras, puso el dedo en la llaga, y apretó la misma con fuerza. Evidentemente Timoshenko había optado por hacer caso omiso a las evidencias que existían sobre los títulos de propiedad de varias fincas y extensiones de terreno, que pertenecían de forma directa a Jojoy, pidiendo a los gritos la verificación de comisiones internacionales ya fueran de **UNASUR**2, o del **CELAC**3, o tal vez de alguna misión internacional favorable a los intereses políticos de la guerrilla.

Juan desconfiaba de ambos organismos, optando por marginarse del bloque de UNASUR, desde su constitución. Sin embargo, José había participado con ahínco en la conformación de la nueva organización, intentando emular a su manera el sistema paneuropeo de la UE, en una suerte de remedo del tratado de Maastricht. Y a pesar de su desgana, y la muerte repentina de Néstor Kirchner4, se vio en la obligación de participar en el experimento de su hermano, con esa misma desgana y escepticismo con respecto a la flamante nueva organización.

Pero a todas luces, la misiva era una simple evasiva de la guerrilla para no aceptar sus reales responsabilidades. Si el proceso empezaba a estancarse, era netamente por culpa de ellos, que persistían aun en seguir insistiendo en agregar nuevos puntos a la agenda, en el cese de las hostilidades y en la liberación de Simón Trinidad.

La carta, considerablemente larga y plagada de la retórica barata de siempre, demostraba la enorme ceguedad en reconocer la culpabilidad de ellos frente al latrocinio largamente cometido por años en contra de la población civil. Los despojos a punta de bayoneta, las expropiaciones impunes que hacían en contra de cualquier campesino, por muy humilde que fuera, como un "aporte" a la "lucha revolucionaria". El trabajo de años, de décadas, inclusive de centurias de miles de campesinos indefensos era expoliado de forma sistemática, arbitraria e impune por absolutamente todos los actores armados.

Y aun así, la guerrilla seguía en su empeño de invisibilizar, minimizar y amedrentar a sus propias víctimas, evadiendo y justificando sus propias atrocidades.

La ronda se da por terminada. Las naciones se retiran, en medio del consabido hermetismo, José no los acompaña. La situación con respecto a Chávez se torna cada vez más confusa, no hay ningún tipo de claridad. Y eso, a pesar de que a Juan Pablo no le guste para nada el jefe del venezolano, le preocupa por sobremanera.

Todos suben al auto, Carlos conduce. Juan Pablo rompe el hermetismo, espetando de forma cruda su frustración.

—y después dicen que yo soy el culpable, que soy un "militarista", que no tengo voluntad para la paz, y que soy un desalmado criminal sin remedio —espetó el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda— de verdad ya estoy cansado de ese maldito discursito.

—no te deberías dejar provocar Juan —respondió el noruego— lo que buscan ellos es sacar lo peor de ti mismo, y así ellos dejarse ver como las victimas de "tu tiranía".

Conducían hacia la casa del cubano en medio de un ambiente tenso, hermético y pesado. Y no era para menos, las declaraciones de Timoschenko habían caído como un evidente baldado de agua fría, que empezaba a denotar la posibilidad de una irreparable fractura.

—¿Tiranía?, díganme de verdad, sean sinceros: ¿creen en esa basura?, porque la guerrilla siempre parece buscar hacerme ver como un insensible monstruo que complace "a la oligarquía y a la burguesía parasita", cuando en realidad lo que quiero es acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez.

—sabes bien que "esa basura" puede costarnos perfectamente todo nuestro esfuerzo —atinó a decir el chileno— Márquez no tiene cerebro, y si lo tiene, no creo que le funcione tan bien que digamos.

—yo creo que tanta dialéctica le cruzó los cables por completo —respondió entonces el noruego.

Carlos simplemente conducía en silencio. Había leído el comunicado mucho antes de que la guerrilla lo leyera, sabía las consecuencias que acarrearía, pero decidió acallar sus opiniones al respecto. Solo cuando empezó a desatarse la tormenta, quiso opinar, más no encontraba las palabras. Lo mejor en ese caso era mantenerse neutral.

Por lo pronto, ingresaron a la casa. Y notaron la presencia de cierto ruso de más de dos metros, cabello rubio platinado, ojos purpura, sonrisa inocente, vestido de conjunto ejecutivo clásico y bufanda color rosado claro.

—buenos días, Carlos… —dijo entonces Iván5 al ver al cubano ingresar.

Naturalmente el cubano saludó al ruso con una jovialidad y un aprecio inusitados. Los demás, simplemente se alejaron con algo de cautela, en especial el colombiano, el cual no es que fuera tan cercano al ruso.

—¿y José? —inquirió entonces Iván— creí que estaría aquí, me gustaría saludarlo…

—él no se encuentra —respondió Carlos— tuvo que regresar a su casa por todo ese asunto del repentino traslado de su jefe a Caracas.

—mmmm, ya veo.

Por lo pronto el ruso simplemente resopló con algo de frustración. Y no era para menos, pues quería ver al venezolano.

Juan Pablo era receloso con el ruso en ese momento. Iván simplemente sonrió, se levantó de la silla, se acercó al colombiano. Este por su parte, lo miraba simplemente con un rictus formal, el que suele usar cuando tiene que cruzar palabra con personas y estados con los que no es que se lleve tan bien que digamos.

Con posterioridad Carlos e Iván se dirigieron hacia el estudio, en donde evidentemente discutieron algunos asuntos de relaciones bilaterales, acuerdos de índole comercial y tecnológica, entre otras cosas. Asuntos en los que ninguno de los demás países podía intervenir. Políticamente hablando, el ruso había sido siempre el amigo de toda la vida (o bueno, desde que inició su propia "revolución" que no fue más que el cambio de una dictadura por otra) y le convenía en ese momento al cubano mantener esos fuertes lazos que se iban desgastando con el tiempo.

Total fue que la visita de Iván no duró mucho tiempo. Unas cuantas despedidas y abrazos y el ex soviético se disponía a salir de la casa del cubano, para con posterioridad cada quien regresar a sus ocupaciones correspondientes. Juan por alguna razón sintió un extraño alivio al sentir en ese momento que Iván ya se retiraba, pues su presencia le incomodaba en cierto sentido. Recordó inevitablemente la primer llamada que recibió después de que se develaran las negociaciones secretas, era del ruso.

Y por alguna razón, de una forma inevitable tendría que dirigirse hacia él.

—Señor Braginski…

El ruso, antes de salir se dio vuelta.

—¿eh?, supongo que me estás hablando… ¿cierto? —dijo la representación de la federación rusa.

Era evidente. Pero Juan no quería provocar la ira del enorme ruso.

—no sé si recuerde, pero usted fue el primero en comunicarse conmigo cuando se develó todo esto de mis procesos, simplemente le agradezco que haya tenido la deferencia. —dijo el colombiano de forma cortés y rápida, como queriendo salir del tema.

—sí, aunque cumplía mis deberes, me place haber sido el primero —respondió el ruso de bufanda color rosada— aunque lo hice más por José que por ti.

Por alguna razón, a Juan no le gustaba esa afirmación. Quiso mantener la mínima cortesía, pero no podía dejar así como así las cosas. Celos quizás, o la desconfianza que le generaba el ruso, no es que le tuviese miedo, pero era evidente que esa desconfianza (algo infundada a causa de sus muy cercanísimas relaciones con Alfred) no era infundada de buenas a primeras. Se notaba en la expresión del colombiano algo que era diferente al miedo, al pavor que siempre solía causar con cualquier nación que tuviese cerca. A fin de cuentas, parecía que al menos el colombiano era un poquito más valiente que las naciones a las que estaba acostumbrado el ruso a tratar.

Juan le mostró entonces unas fotos a Iván.

—¿reconoce usted estos misiles? —le inquirió la representación de Colombia a su homólogo Rusia.

—_Da, _son misiles tierra-aire SAM7, los mismos que fabrico. —respondió entonces Rusia— ¿por qué la pregunta?

Juan simplemente no quería poner en sobreaviso al ex soviético. Optó por mentirle.

—no, por nada. —respondió el colombiano— tenga usted un buen día, señor Braginski.

Dicho esto, el ruso se retiró.

**Unas cuantas horas más tarde…**

Los ánimos no podían estar más caldeados y tensos, en especial después de la confesión que había hecho el ruso. Sus palabras evidentemente retumbaban aun en su cabeza, así como la misiva del máximo jefe de la guerrilla.

Ya todos estaban dormidos en la casa, más sin embargo Juan Pablo no podía dormir. Insomne como siempre, y con apenas unos pantaloncillos azules puestos se dirigió hacia el estudio, tomando otro libro al azar, uno de Julio Cortázar, "el reino de este mundo". Abrió el balcón, se sentó en la silla, se dispuso a leer, quizás esperando a José en medio de la noche, tener en ese momento su compañía, sentir su piel, mirar fijamente sus ojos, amarlo, tocarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

La situación no parecía mejorar con el paso del tiempo. Los paros de los principales sectores productivos se estaban recrudeciendo, los escándalos seguían avanzando sin falta alguna, la tormenta política empeoraba con el paso de los días. El esfuerzo de años y años de constante lucha parecía irse al piso. El próximo 25 los cafeteros entrarían en paro. Después, los arroceros. La crisis económica en los departamentos fronterizos con Venezuela era evidente, muchos negocios entrarían en la quiebra. Los ataques de la guerrilla no parecían amainar.

Y José no puede estar peor que él. A pesar de todo, está preocupado y se siente impotente porque no puede ayudarlo. La inseguridad crece, el desabasto de los productos de necesidad básica es evidente, la polarización política avanza a pasos agigantados, la situación de Hugo Chávez es incierta.

¿Y qué puede hacer frente a eso?, realmente poco, casi nada.

Lukas también está insomne. Se levanta, se dirige hacia el estudio, toma un libro al azar de la biblioteca: "el otoño del patriarca". Nota que Juan está en el balcón leyendo, concentrado impasible, mirando las páginas de forma triste.

—¿te molesto? —inquirió el noruego.

—no, tranqui Luke, adelante.

Se sienta en la otra silla, abre el libro. Lee impasible, aunque entender español se le dificulte un poco, el lenguaje literario del libro está cargado de sutilezas y términos que se le hacen un poco raros, pero que al menos logra entender.

El noruego entonces rompe el silencio.

—no creo que estés aquí porque quieras leer. —dijo el noruego— adivino que lo extrañas.

—¿eh? —inquirió perplejo el colombiano— ¿decías algo?

—que evidentemente extrañas a José. —respondió el noruego.

No se podía ser más obvio en esos momentos. Si, lo extrañaba. Tal vez demasiado.

—por cierto, si preguntas con respecto a la carta del señor Timoleón Jiménez, te digo que simplemente no es algo que realmente sea tan trascendente, así que no deberías darle tanta importancia.

—igual dijiste lo mismo sobre la retahíla de Márquez en Hůrdal y mira lo que ha pasado: el proceso ya no parece avanzar.

Si, tenía razón en decir semejante afirmación. Los progresos no se evidenciaban, la perentoria "aceleración" no era más que una estrategia para que la guerrilla ganase credibilidad, mientras el proceso se ralentizaba y perdía paulatinamente la credibilidad.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, es verdad lo que dices —respondió el noruego.

Miró entonces el horizonte, el oscuro y negro mar nocturno, la luna alzándose espléndida con su brillo plateado. Y evidentemente, la enorme soledad que sentía Juan Pablo en ese momento era tal vez demasiado terrible.

Con el paso de los días, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles en todo sentido. Era como hundirse en un muladar, en una ciénaga de arenas movedizas que lo arrastraba sin falta hacia el abismo de la anarquía y la autodestrucción. Había sido así siempre, pero con los acontecimientos de los últimos días parecía que esa ciénaga lo hundía con más fuerza.

Y también sentía que era inevitable en ese momento seguirse hundiendo, naufragando en ese mar de anarquía y guerra perpetua.

1 Hasta el momento el gobierno de Juan Manuel Santos se ha caracterizado por ser un gobierno de talante tal vez más progresista que anteriores gobiernos. Tres de sus programas insignia son el de **Más Familias en acción, **que apoya a la población vulnerable y víctima de la violencia, el programa **jóvenes en acción**, un revolucionario programa de fomento a la educación superior y el programa **cien mil casas gratis para los colombianos**, el cual en este momento está empezando a entregar soluciones habitacionales a la población más vulnerable.

2 Siglas de **Unión de naciones suramericanas. **Su sede principal se ubicará en Quito, Ecuador. Provisionalmente, sus oficinas se reparten entre Caracas y Bogotá. Aglutina actualmente a todas las naciones suramericanas, incluidas Surinam y Guyana Holandesa.

3 Siglas de **Consejo de estados de Latinoamérica y el caribe**. Se conformó a partir del pacto de Santiago, suscrito el año pasado, y en el que naturalmente se excluyeron a Canadá y a Estados Unidos.

4 Néstor Kirchner fue el primer secretario general de UNASUR, surgida en el 2008 como un organismo que pretendiese fortalecer los lazos económicos, políticos, sociales y comerciales de sus naciones miembros. Con su muerte, acaecida en 2010, el cargo recae en Alí González y María Ángela Holguín, los cuales se alternan la secretaría general durante un periodo de ocho años, cuatro años para cada uno de forma intercalada.

5 El primer ministro **Dimitri Medvedev **visitó Cuba en recientes días.


	38. cafe amargo

**Nota del autor:**

Las tensiones en los últimos días se han maximizado a un punto demasiado álgido con la proclamación reciente del **paro nacional cafetero**, que afecta gran parte del país y que evidentemente es una acción desesperada de los cafeteros colombianos para llamar la atención sobre la crisis que aqueja el sector. ¿Culpa de quién?, personalmente les digo: el principal culpable es y ha sido la **Federación nacional de cafeteros, **que se ha encargado de hundir al sector cafetero intentando hacer adaptaciones disparatadas de esquemas de producción externos, especialmente el esquema brasileño de producción a gran escala. Las cosas se han agravado a tal punto que hay varias vías bloqueadas en el país, (inclusive la panamericana, la cual está bloqueada, incomunicando al país vía terrestre). Debido a que la federación le quedó grande el solucionar los problemas de fondo de la crisis, ahora si es necesario que el gobierno intervenga en este asunto (en el cual desde hace ya mucho tiempo decidió hacerse al margen, delegando funciones a la federación que no puede asumir).

A pesar de que he vivido ya por diez años en el valle del cauca (Suroccidente de Juan Pablo, o mejor dicho en su pierna derecha), tengo ascendencia cafetera, nací en tierra cafetera (para ser más precisos, en el departamento Caldas) y la familia de mi padre tiene una finca cafetera, amén de ser un adicto enfermo a la cafeína (gracias al ﾉﾗﾏﾆﾁﾐﾄﾁﾐtengo la digestión arruinada y el médico me retiró el café). Y a pesar de todo, le doy la razón a los cafeteros: producir café no es rentable en este momento, los insumos son caros, la venta de la arroba es a un precio muy bajo, inclusive ya se conoce que hay importaciones fuertes de café salvadoreño, costarricense y peruano para abastecer el mercado nacional. Agreguémosle en este instante el **"hermoso trabajo" **que ha realizado la federación arruinando a cientos de caficultores con asesorías técnicas de muy dudosa efectividad, y también la ineficacia del sistema actual de renovación de cafetales: ¿Y así el presidente Santos pretende decir que es un **paro injusto**?, ay divino niño… es como para llorar.

Con el paso de las horas, el paro sigue agravándose a unos niveles demasiado insospechados. Inclusive, se sospecha que varios frentes de la guerrilla infiltraron manifestaciones en Cauca, Nariño y Putumayo (en donde la situación es tal vez demasiado grave) causando disturbios de considerable magnitud, en los que ya se ha confirmado la muerte de dos personas.

A pesar de que este tema no tiene nada que ver con las negociaciones, es necesario tocarlo, debido a que es un tema que puede influir de forma decisiva en la mesa de diálogos, debido a que se puede prestar a manipulaciones de parte de la guerrilla. Las tensiones en la mesa de diálogos crecen con el paso de los días, y los pronunciamientos de Márquez han subido también de tono. Los diálogos en este momento tienen una credibilidad muy baja, cerca a ser nula, y de eso se ha encargado la misma guerrilla con su accionar delictivo, inclusive durante la famosa "**tregua unilateral**". No exagero en decir que el proceso está en la cuerda floja, aunque no herido de muerte. Solo queda esperar.

Y ya hay noticias sobre los Breuer: recientemente se ha conformado una comisión de acercamiento para facilitar la liberación de los dos retenidos por el ELN. La conforman Horacio Serpa y Antonio Navarro Wolff. Solo pedimos que al menos, el sufrimiento que carcome a la familia Breuer y a Ludwig sea aliviado con la liberación de Gunther y Üwe Breuer, así como la del ingeniero canadiense Jernoc Wobert.

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 37: un trago de café demasiado amargo.**

**La Habana, el 26 de febrero por la mañana.**

Las noticias en ese momento no parecían ser las mejores. El paro de los cafeteros parecía agravarse con el paso de los días, los disturbios en las principales vías del país afectaban la movilización de víveres perecederos, y lo peor estaba en la posición que había asumido el gobierno en decir que el paro era **legal pero injustificado.**

Juan estaba en el receso de la mañana. Trabajarían hasta las cuatro, y posteriormente se dirigirían cada quien a sus correspondientes alojamientos en las casas de protocolo. En este caso, la insistencia de la guerrilla estaba en el nombramiento de una comisión de alto nivel que hiciera una especie de "verificación" sobre las amplísimas extensiones de tierra que habían despojado a sangre y fuego.

Lo peor del asunto estaba también en que las cosas se podían agravar a un punto demasiad álgido con los últimos acontecimientos, el agravamiento paulatino del paro era evidente en todo sentido, y ya empezaba a sentir poco a poco los efectos de los bloqueos en el interior de su cuerpo: los persistentes entumecimientos y calambres aumentaban con el paso de las horas, y sentía también una opresión intensa en el pecho, como si le hubiesen golpeado el mismo con un garrote.

Todo seguía de acuerdo a su ritmo, las discusiones todavía giraban alrededor de las extensiones de tierra que se habían descubierto en recientes días como pertenecientes a la guerrilla. Era un contrapunteo demasiado evidente, pues las pruebas de las que disponían las autoridades colombianas eran tal vez una prueba muy obvia de las contradicciones de fondo entre el actuar de la guerrilla y sus ideales de fondo. Y la cereza perfecta del pastel había sido el paro de los caficultores que había iniciado el 25 de febrero pasado, y que ya empezaba a tomar un cariz de gravedad demasiado insospechado, los cuales empezaban a repercutir en su salud.

Interviene entonces Márquez, persiste en la conformación de una comisión internacional que haga verificación de las extensiones de terreno que se han descubierto, atacando de paso los procesos de restitución, poniéndolos en entredicho.

Aun así, Juan Pablo no puede atender pues siente el intenso dolor en sus piernas, y este mismo se hace cada vez más insoportable.

—señores, como ustedes saben en este momento tan coyuntural hemos traído una serie de nuevas proposiciones que pueden dar una solución viable para el reciente paro nacional de cafeteros.

—las únicas proposiciones que se han de tocar en esta mesa serán las cinco proposiciones básicas que se plantearon en Hůrdal. —Respondió el comisionado Jaramillo— los problemas que conciernan al paro cafetero solo deberán solucionarlos el gobierno a través de los delegados que designe, y los cafeteros a través de sus mismos delegados.

—el comisionado Jaramillo tiene la razón —dijo entonces Cuba— en esta mesa solo debemos ceñirnos a la agenda que se propuso desde octubre del año anterior.

Carlos no dijo nada más al respecto, ganándose una mirada algo incrédula y perpleja de Márquez y los demás negociadores guerrilleros. Juan intentaba contener el corrosivo dolor que lo carcomía, la opresión en el pecho que cada vez aumentaba con mayor rapidez, los dolores en su pierna derecha eran cada vez más insoportables.

Y José no se encontraba en ese momento. La silla que siempre usaba, estaba vacía.

—Con respecto a sus consideraciones con respecto a una verificación internacional de todas las extensiones de terreno de las que ustedes alegan no son propietarios, podríamos tomarla en cuenta yo y algunas otras naciones, aunque claro, con la aprobación de mi colega, el señor Juan Pablo Márquez Botero y su gobierno. —intervino Lukas de forma práctica.

—las… pruebas están, no es necesaria… una verificación internacional en estos instantes… —dijo Juan con dificultad— ¿los malditos… computadores de reyes y Jojoy no son prueba suficiente, carajo!?

Intentó levantarse, respiró hondo. Si el dolor empezaba a intensificarse, era por el sencillo hecho de que el paro se estaba agravando. Sabía que llegaría a un punto que el dolor sería insoportable.

—te ves mal Juan —exclamó Manuel— deberías descansar.

—NO!, NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER MALDITA SEA!

Y dicho esto, la opresión en el pecho crece, y es insoportable. Se agarra del pecho, y se desploma. Empieza a gritar de dolor, una opresión intestina y visceral que lo martiriza espantosamente.

—DIOS!... ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE… —grita el colombiano de forma desgarradora, mientras se revuelca en el piso, preso del dolor.

De la Calle se acerca hacia Colombia, preocupado, a pesar de todo no sabe qué hacer en ese momento. Lukas también intenta hacer lo que puede, y pide ayuda a todos para ver cómo pueden ayudarlo.

En ese momento es imposible.

Todos optan por llamar una ambulancia. Manuel y Carlos lo acompañan, evadiendo el barullo que se había formado alrededor del transporte médico, y a la repentina gleba de periodistas que se había formado alrededor de la salida lateral del palacio de convenciones, en espera de alguna noticia.

Y la prensa se sorprendió al ver a la representación de la república de Colombia salir en camilla, gritando por el desgarrador dolor que lo carcomía en esos momento.

Las fotos y preguntas de parte de los periodistas no se hacen esperar, mientras las tres naciones intentaban abrirse paso en medio del caos.

**Caracas, en ese mismo instante…**

La situación era demasiado incierta en esos instantes alrededor del hospital militar. Nadie entraba, nadie salía. José iba dos veces por semana en búsqueda de noticias sobre la situación de salud de su presidente. Y ambas veces, no le permitían el paso, ni le informaban sobre la situación de Hugo Chávez.

Pero mientras caminaba por las calles de su capital, el venezolano de cabellera rojiza veía la polarización evidente y obvia entre su misma gente: los chavistas defendiendo a rajatabla el accionar del gobierno, los opositores denunciando de forma abierta los desmanes del oficialismo chavista, exigiendo el respeto a la constitucionalidad venezolana.

No era una situación para nada agradable.

Regresa a su apartamento, enciende el televisor para conocer las últimas noticias. Nada del otro mundo, salvo la crítica situación del paro cafetero que se ha desatado en casa de su hermano. La televisión estatal resalta de forma demasiado grandilocuente "la lucha revolucionaria de los pequeños agricultores contra la oligarquía", omitiendo el enorme daño que cometen en contra de su propio hermano.

Ya tiene bastantes problemas en el interior de su propio hogar para considerar intervenir en los problemas de su propio hermano. Aun así, siente un punzón extraño, un presentimiento que le preocupa por sobremanera.

Se acerca al teléfono. No sabe si llamar o no a la habana para saber cómo está, como se encuentra. Teme por lo peor, ha visto los amotinamientos, los disturbios magnificados por la verborreica propaganda populista de TELESUR.

Aun así, pasan un boletín de ultima hora: son unas imágenes exclusivas de la agencia prensa latina, en las cuales se ve como Juan es sacado del palacio de convenciones en una ambulancia, mientras en su cara se transfigura un rostro de dolor y angustia, desbordando unas lágrimas intestinas y viscerales de sufrimiento.

Sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra, toma las llaves de su casa, sale de la misma y rápidamente llama a una aerolínea, solicitando un boleto de avión sin escalas hacia Cuba.

**Hospital Militar Gregorio Marañón, unas cuantas horas más tarde.**

Los gritos de dolor resonaban por los pasillos del hospital. El dolor era desgarrador e insoportable, y Juan sentía en ese instante que no podía tolerarlo. Los médicos le habían inyectado morfina y calmantes para el dolor, pero el colombiano aun los sentía en carne propia.

Ya en la sala de espera, Carlos, Lukas y Manuel esperaban alguna noticia, mientras transmitían por la televisión estatal un pronunciamiento de Márquez, en el cual respaldaban el paro de los caficultores. El noruego simplemente miró de una forma evidentemente fría la comunicación del negociador en jefe de la guerrilla, considerándola tal vez demasiado inoportuna.

—señores —dice uno de los médicos— realmente no hemos podido controlar el dolor, pero hemos detectado varios trombos en la pierna que están afectando seriamente la circulación del señor Colombia.

—¿hay posibilidades de que se mejore?

—lo dudo —siguió el galeno— hasta este momento hemos intentado con varios vasodilatadores, pero en este momento es imposible.

Lukas ya sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Quizás no podría ayudar para poder arreglar el problema del paro, pero al menos intentaría aliviar en enorme sufrimiento que padecía el colombiano en esos instantes.

—chicos, necesito que me traigan una serie de ingredientes que les voy a pedir en este momento, un mortero, varias redomas de cristal…

Y dicho esto, Carlos y Manuel se dispusieron a atenderlo, para al menos ver en que pueden colaborar en ese momento.

Prontamente, el noruego se encerró en un consultorio empezando a mezclar, machacar, moler, revolver y agitar. Al final sale, entre sus manos porta una matraz de Buchner , con un líquido de tonalidad purpura.

—creo que este calmante podrá servir.

—¿Qué lleva?

—acónito, Luparia, leche de higo, ortiga, algo de mi propia sangre y un toquecito de valeriana. —respondió el noruego.

Total, ingresaron a la habitación del colombiano, en donde estaba recostado en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras se ve una terrible hinchazón en la pierna derecha del colombiano, y este por su parte no puede resistir el sufrimiento que lo corroe. La temperatura le ha subido de forma exponencial, y es notorio el sudor. Y a pesar de todo, no cesa de maldecir y quejarse en medio de procaces blasfemias, pues el dolor en ese momento se acerca a ser demasiado insoportable y visceral.

Tal vez en ese momento la escena no era lamentable, sino tal vez demasiado preocupante. Lukas quedó frío de espanto al verlo, era como verse a sí mismo hacía ya cerca de casi dos años atrás, en un estado de espantosa postración después de los sucesos de Utøya. Recordaba los días en los que el dolor era insoportable, en los que aquellas heridas sangraban de forma profusa. Había sido su experiencia más terrible y espantosa durante sus años de existencia inmortal como nación.

—Juan, tienes que beber esto —dijo el nórdico— te calmará el dolor.

—n-no quiero… no… —gimoteó el latino.

Le intentó dar a beber la infusión calmante, pero era difícil.

Intentan de nuevo, pero Juan rechaza la infusión. Sería difícil. Si José estuviera, las cosas serían más sencillas.

Desisten. Todos están preocupados, las noticias sobre el paro no son alentadoras, Carlos se ha enterado del agravamiento de la situación a través del jefe negociador del gobierno, el señor De la Calle, el cual había llegado al hospital después de haber terminado la ronda.

—por lo que me han contado, los disturbios han tomado un cariz muy grave en los departamentos del Cauca, Huila, Tolima y Risaralda —informó el jefe negociador del gobierno— y hasta el momento la situación no parece mejorar en lo más mínimo.

—si, y parece que todo esto está repercutiendo en Juan… —complementó Manuel— además como que al idiota de Márquez le gusta echarle leña al fuego, con ese pronunciamiento que ha hecho, lo único que hace es empeorar las cosas.

—sí, es verdad, eso se discutió en la ronda de este día. —prosiguió el jefe negociador del gobierno— Pero Márquez es insistente en incluir el tema del paro cafetero en las negociaciones, cuando en realidad ese asunto solo le compete a los delegados de las correspondientes partes.

José llega repentinamente. Está preocupado, se nota la desesperación en su cara.

—díganme que pasa… —exclamó entonces el venezolano.

Nadie sabía de qué forma decirle a Venezuela la preocupante situación.

—es el paro… —le informó el chileno— le dio un ataque repentino, y lo tuvimos que llevar acá a ver cómo podían ayudarlo. Luke preparó un calmante que el muy terco se ha negado a beber

—quiero verlo.

Sin mediar palabra, ingresó a la habitación. Y su corazón se derrumbó al verlo en la cama, postrado por el dolor.

—Viniste… —dijo el colombiano en medio de su espantoso sufrimiento.

Venezuela le arrebata de las manos la infusión purpura, y se la obliga a tomar a la representación de Colombia. Después de que la matraz se hubiese vaciado, Juan queda profundamente dormido. José por su parte, se retira de la habitación, intentando contener el llanto impotente que empezaba a surgir.

—José —le inquirió el cubano—¿sucede algo?

—La maldita vida no puede ser más injusta con él y conmigo…

Y dicho esto, rompe a llorar.


	39. sufrimiento, obstinacion y revoluciones

**Nota del autor:**

En este momento ha salido una noticia que no sabría interpretar, si es favorable o no. Recientemente se ha dado a conocer que ambas partes (guerrilla y gobierno) han conseguido llegar a un acuerdo, que define una hoja de ruta para solucionar varios problemas de fondo concernientes al agro colombiano.

Esto demuestra tal vez dos hechos: el primero, que se puede entender como un avance importante para el desarrollo del proceso, o segundo, que alguna de las partes ha decidido ceder y hacer concesiones a la otra contraparte. Total, posiblemente en los próximos capítulos que vendrán haré una profundización más concienzuda sobre este primer acuerdo.

Y el paro nacional cafetero ha empezado a tomar un cariz demasiado grave. Empieza a evidenciarse el desabastecimiento en varias ciudades del país, en especial en los departamentos del Cauca, Tolima, Huila y Nariño. La carestía se evidencia a un nivel muy grave en Popayán, capital del departamento del cauca, en la cual ya se evidencia la escasez de combustible, productos de primera necesidad, oxígeno y medicamentos para los principales centros hospitalarios, amén de estar atrapados cerca de 800 turistas extranjeros, en especial 200 peruanos que están atrapados en el bloqueo de la vía panamericana. Los intentos de llegar a una solución negociada han sido un fracaso, pues el gobierno no está dispuesto a iniciar una negociación "si no se desbloquean las carreteras cerradas". Con el paso de los días, se evidencia que el paro se agrava a un nivel cada vez más acelerado. Incluso yo mismo y mi familia podemos salir afectados en futuros días si el paro se agrava con el paso del tiempo. Y los camioneros están tentados a iniciar también un paro, aunque la situación en este instante no es muy clara en lo absoluto.

Lo voy a decir, y no me retractaré al respecto: **Hay un interés muy turbio detrás del paro**. No se sabe si es la guerrilla, o la extrema derecha amparada bajo el partido **Centro democrático**, pero es evidente que detrás de los disturbios hay muchas intenciones que no son muy claras, que son tal vez demasiado oscuras y que tienen como pantalla las reclamaciones de los caficultores. Al menos se puede decir que se sospecha de la alineación política del Centro democrático, pues el ex presidente Uribe intentó convencer a las principales agremiaciones transportistas del país, a sumarse al paro nacional cafetero. Los bloqueos en el alto de la línea y la vía panamericana, principales arterias viales de la nación no es casualidad.

Solo queda entonces ver qué sucede en los próximos días. Pues en este momento, la situación se torna cada vez más grave, y si no se llega a un acuerdo, puede llegar incluso a ser peor.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 38: Del sufrimiento, la obstinación y las revoluciones.**

(Hay cosas que jamás pueden olvidarse, por más siglos que pasen).

**La Habana, Hospital Militar Gregorio Marañón, la mañana del 3 de marzo**

Todo se limitaba a un mundo de sueños. Sueños que no eran alentadores, imágenes que llegaban a la mente de Juan Pablo en esos instantes. Recuerdos de una época oscura, de algo que deseaba olvidar. Era el peso, era su condena eterna cargar con ese lastre, a pesar de las décadas que habían pasado. El dolor, intestino y visceral, era insoportable, era como sentir una serie de clavos ardientes enterrándose en el interior de su piel, penetrando su propia carne. Parecía ver de nuevo a Alfred, vestido con aquel riguroso uniforme de almirante de la marina en su despacho del palacio de Nariño, hacía ya casi ochenta años atrás. La misma codiciosa y fría mirada. Las palabras tan extrañamente concisas, frías y certeras que le había dicho en esa ocasión1.

_**Contrólalos. Y hazlo rápido, porque si no lo haces, no dudaré en hacer ese trabajo por ti.**_

Y esa sonrisa, tan siniestra, tan glacial. Sabía que Alfred no dudaría en actuar, si a él se le antojaba podía ser perfectamente un sanguinario y despiadado soldado. Lo conocía; sabía que detrás de esa personalidad de tonto sin remedio se escondía un amoral sin escrúpulos. Lo había hecho antes, no dudó en invadir sin ningún tipo de miramientos a Rodrigo después de que la United Fruit Company solicitara su ayuda. La huelga había tomado un cariz demasiado grave, no deseaba tener metido al norteamericano en su propio suelo: aún tenía ese resquemor a flor de piel, la separación de Pilar, la intervención de Alfred con todo eso después de que rechazara los términos del tratado Herrán-Hay2.

Recordaba ese día en la plaza mayor de Ciénaga. El sol, fulgurante por sobre todos, el infernal calor, el sopor del ambiente, el aura turbia. Don Miguel3 le había obligado a ir, le había obligado a firmar el decreto, a leerlo ante la ingente masa de obreros.

_Decreto Nº 4._

_Por el cual se declara cuadrilla de malhechores a los revoltosos de la zona bananera._

_El jefe civil y militar de la provincia de santa marta, y la representación de la república de Colombia, en uso de sus facultades legales y…_

_CONSIDERANDO:_

_Que se sabe que los huelguistas amotinados están cometiendo toda clase de atropellos; que han incendiado varios edificios de nacionales y extranjeros, que han cortado las comunicaciones telegráficas y telefónicas, […] que es un deber de la autoridad legítimamente constituida dar garantías a los ciudadanos tanto nacionales como extranjeros, y reestablecer el imperio del orden adoptando todas las medidas que el derecho de gentes y la ley marcial contemplan…_

_DECRETA_

_ARTICULO 1º: declárese cuadrilla de malhechores a los revoltosos, incendiarios y asesinos que pululan en la actualidad en la zona bananera._

_ARTICULO 2º: Los dirigentes, azuzadores, cómplices, auxiliadores y encubridores deben ser perseguidos y reducidos a prisión para exigirles la responsabilidad del caso._

_ARTICULO 3º: los hombres de la fuerza pública quedan facultados __**PARA CASTIGAR POR LAS ARMAS**__ a aquellos que se sorprenda en flagrante delito de incendio, saqueo y ataque a mano armada, y en una palabra __**SON LOS ENCARGADOS DE CUMPLIR ESTE DECRETO.**_

_El jefe civil y militar de la provincia de Santa Marta:_

_General Carlos Cortés Vargas_

_La representación de la república de Colombia:_

_Juan Pablo Márquez Botero._

Miró con frialdad la escena. La rabia, la frustración de su gente. Estaban haciendo reclamos justos, una jornada laboral justa y equitativa, salarios dignos, condiciones de salud y seguridad mejores. Pero también estaba ese riesgo de que Alfred quisiese de nuevo interferir en sus asuntos, en su vida, pretender meter las narices en problemas que no le competían.

Recordó el instante. Un leve asentimiento. Los soldados cerraron las calles cercanas a la plaza. Los fusiles, los nidos de ametralladora apuntaron a la muchedumbre indefensa. No articuló palabra, y simplemente tomó el kepis, se cubrió con él la cabeza. Y posteriormente, los gritos. Las balas. Los muertos. Los adoquines, manchados por la roja sangre. El sepulcral y glacial silencio.

Momentáneamente, regresaba a otros momentos de su historia. Era tal vez el sopor del calmante, pero las visiones de su pasado no eran agradables en ningún sentido. Eran heridas dolorosas en todo sentido, recuerdos de épocas que no quería volver a rememorar.

Cae a un abismo. Y ve cientos de figuras acusadoras que distingue: Jaime Garzón, Jaime Pardo Leal, Luis Carlos Galán, Jorge Eliecer Gaitán, José Prudencio Padilla, José María Obando, Rafael Uribe-Uribe, Bernardo Jaramillo, Carlos Pizarro. Son rostros vívidos de tanta infamia y muerte, y los distingue por el sencillo hecho de que todos aún están allí como figuras lúgubres que aun conservaban las heridas mortales que cegaron sus vidas. Gaitán, con sus dos balazos, uno en el cuello y el otro en el pecho, pálido y acusador. Galán, acribillado por las balas de ametralladora, con el pecho completamente destrozado y sus heridas carmín abiertas en flor. El rostro desfigurado de Jaime Garzón, las heridas aun frescas en su pecho, la triste sonrisa. Uribe-Uribe luciendo las heridas de hacha que le cegaron la vida, los profundos cortes en su pecho, en sus brazos, la sangre esparciéndose sobre el abrigo de chaqué y la camisa blanca. Padilla y las balas del fusil, alineadas en perfecta sincronía, una línea sangrante definida, que aun emanaba el líquido vital. Y al final, Obando: su triste y melancólica mirada, el regio uniforme, la augusta y atormentada imponencia del Edipo americano, los estoques de las lanzas que lo había matado.

Todos ellos habían muerto de una forma u otra por su causa. Sus miradas eran como una acusación permanente, un patente recordatorio de tanta sangre. El lastre eterno. El peso de todos esos muertos.

Y repentinamente, entre todos ellos lo arrastran hacia las sombras, hacia la oscuridad. Aterrorizado, se levanta de la cama, haciendo caso omiso al dolor intestino que siente al moverse. Ve en ese momento a José, el venezolano de cabellos rojizos está dormitando a duras penas.

—Q-que p-pasó…

José se levanta sobresaltado. Sin dudarlo, se abalanzó sobre Juan Pablo y le abrazó.

—dios, no creí que despertarías.

No podía moverse, sin evitar sentir dolor.

—se q-que algo… sucede —prosiguió el colombiano con dificultad. — n-no me estés m-mintiendo…

—el paro se está agravado. Los transportistas se acaban de unir al paro cafetero.

Eso dejó frio al colombiano. La noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, y no era para menos. Era demasiado evidente que todo aquello estaba empezando a pasar de castaño a oscuro, que la situación se agravaba con el paso de los días.

Intentó reprimir de nuevo el dolor, un tirón espantoso que sentía en su pierna derecha, la cual estaba inflamada. Luego, otro punzón espantoso en su vientre lo obliga a intentar reprimir ese sufrimiento desgarrador que lo aqueja. Repentinamente, José nota que de las comisuras de la boca de su hermano brota un hilillo de sangre.

—Juan… dios, deja de morderte la maldita lengua! —exclama el venezolano desesperado.

Rápidamente Venezuela toma una sábana, la enrolla, creando una suerte de mordaza. Se la acerca a Colombia con cuidado.

—muerde esto.

—n…-no.. de-déjame —dijo el colombiano con dificultad

—QUE LO MUERDAS! —gritó el venezolano— DEJATE DE ESTAS PUTAS NIÑERÍAS Y MUERDE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Acepta la mordaza. Las lágrimas de dolor corren por sus mejillas, se nota esa desesperación brutal que lo invade en su interior, el corrosivo sufrimiento que lo martiriza con lentitud sádica y cruel.

Suelta la mordaza. La sangre se ha impregnado en la sabana. Se percata de que ya no está usando el traje de siempre, sino una sencilla bata clínica que poco o casi nada cubre, por lo que es inevitable que el frío se cuele por entre su piel.

—q-quiero que enciendas la t-tele y q-que la pongas en l-las n-noticias… —ordenó el colombiano— a-ahora.

—nada de noticias idiota —le espetó el venezolano— te tienes que recuperar primero.

—hazlo,… s-simple…mente hazlo… —insistió Colombia— q-quiero saber l-lo q-que sucede.

Tuvo entonces que obedecer y encender la televisión del cuarto, y pasar el canal para que pudiese ver las ultimas noticias. Y tenía razón, no eran para nada alentadoras: el paro cafetero se estaba tornando cada vez más grave con el paso de los días, los bloqueos en las principales vías del país empezaba a afectar el abastecimiento de alimentos, materias primas y medicinas; incluso, muchas vidas estaban corriendo peligro a causa de que las ambulancias que intentaban cruzar las carreteras bloqueadas eran atacadas con saña despiadada por los amotinados.

—q-quie…ro q-que Márquez… v-venga p-para acá e-en este instante...

El dolor se redobla. Intenta reprimirlo, pero es inevitable, es un tirón espantoso que sufre su pierna derecha, un martirio insoportable.

—no vas a trabajar hoy, lo que vas a hacer es calmarte…

—QUE LO LLAMÉS TE DIGO! —le grita Juan Pablo a José, para luego proferir un alarido de dolor que resuena por toda la habitación.

El pelirrojo se sintió algo ofendido. A pesar de todo, sabía que Juan Pablo se había acostumbrado a vivir con el dolor, que en ese instante estaba haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por resistir ese padecimiento. La fiebre ascendía de forma paulatina, pero eran más los dolores que lo corroían lo que le afectaba su salud. Si las cosas se empeoraban, el desabasto de víveres afectaría no solo su carácter, sino también a su salud misma a un nivel mucho mayor. Los efectos serían demasiado graves si no se solucionaba el paro rápidamente.

—lo que tienes que hacer es no pensar en lo que pasa, y recuperarte.

—Solo… vete… y n-no te olvides… de lla-llamar a Márquez.

José se retiró. Y en ese momento, Juan intentaba reflexionar, buscar algo de coherencia en medio de todo ese nuevo caos, tan repentino que no lo había previsto en ningún momento. Se había concentrado tanto en el desarrollo del proceso, que había desatendido por completo los latentes problemas que empezaban a surgir, el descontento de los caficultores, la cada vez más creciente tensión.

No había alivio alguno para su físico tormento. El dolor se agudizaba, no parecía remitir en ningún sentido, lo inmovilizaba prácticamente en la cama. Ingresó rápidamente Lukas, con una carpeta entre sus manos.

—Juan… sé que no es el momento, pero sería bueno que lo supieras —empezó el nórdico.

—N-no me digas…

Extrañamente, Juan Pablo presentía lo peor. Quizás con el paro cafetero las negociaciones se habían roto. No era así.

—durante los días en los que no estabas, los negociadores del gobierno y la guerrilla consiguieron llegar a varios acuerdos en común. Todos hemos preparado un borrador del primer acuerdo, que en próximos días será dado a conocer a los medios.

—p-pásamelo.

Lukas intentaba reflexionar. Quizás no había sido prudente contarle, pero era notoria la obstinación de Juan Pablo en proseguir con sus labores así estuviese sufriendo ese desgarrador dolor interno que implicaban los disturbios del paro de cafeteros.

El nórdico de ojos purpura le entregó la carpeta con las conclusiones. Posteriormente, el colombiano leyó con atención, a pesar del enorme dolor que lo corroía en ese momento. Siempre había tenido que tolerar el dolor, el sufrimiento era parte misma de su vida.

Tenía que resistir. Era su deber. Así fuese difícil, así sintiese que las distensiones, los disturbios, el desabasto, los choques empezasen a desgarrarle sus propias entrañas.

Analizó concienzudamente el borrador. Después de haber terminado de leer, Juan Pablo le devolvió a Lukas la carpeta con los documentos.

—haz… lo que,… consideres pertinente —dijo el colombiano con dificultad— y oblígalos… a cumplir… esto.

—lo haré.

Lukas se retira. Posteriormente Juan Pablo intenta levantarse de la cama, más sin embargo el dolor es insoportable y lo inmoviliza de nuevo.

No puede hacer nada en esa posición, a pesar de que quiere decirle un par de cositas a su presidente dado que es inevitable que la nación sienta algo de rabia frente a lo sucedido: el paro había sido demasiado repentino, con el paso de las horas se agravaba, sentía que después de todo, las reclamaciones eran justificadas a pesar de su propio sufrimiento, a pesar de que el dolor y la inflamación de toda su pierna derecha lo corroyese.

Iván Márquez había ingresado al cuarto. Usaba una camisa de fondo cuello tortuga de color negro, abrigo de chaqué color pardo, pantalones de la misma tonalidad, mocasines clásicos, unos lentes de marco sencillo.

—el señor Páez Montenegro me dijo que solicitaba de mi presencia —dijo el negociador guerrillero.

—siéntese…

No le agrada, pero es necesario conversar un poco con él. Quiere cerciorarse de unas cuantas cosas, además de saber cuál es la situación de los negociadores frente al paro.

—q-quiero q-que me diga… c-cuál es el maldito… interés q-que tiene… c-con respecto… al paro. —inquirió Colombia

—no tenemos ningún interés en esa protesta —negó entonces Márquez— es el pueblo mismo el que se moviliza en contra de su tiranía mercantilista y burguesa.

—dígame.. l-la maldita… verdad, carajo! —espetó el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda— s-se q-que ustedes t-tienen m-mucho q-que ver con… esto.

Otra vez ese dolor. El tirón brutal de la pierna era desgarrador, eso indicaba que la situación empeoraba con una exponencial rapidez.

—acepte de una vez que es por medio de las revoluciones como se garantizan los verdaderos cambios que el pueblo tanto necesita —prosiguió Márquez— es la única verdadera vía para la felicidad y la libertad del pueblo.

—usted… no piensa… e-en lo… —el dolor no lo dejaba proseguir, reprimió un grito, las lágrimas de sufrimiento surgen de sus ojos verde esmeralda— que… quiere la.. g-gente,… s-solo piensa… en sus malditas… fantasías…

—no son fantasías, señor Botero. —le dijo entonces el jefe negociador de la guerrilla— mírese, el capitalismo brutal y salvaje lo está matando, la burguesía parásita e infame que usted protege es la que lo consume. Acepte que su tiempo, sus doscientos años de tiranía burguesa en contra del proletariado colombiano acabarán pronto.

Le agarra la pierna derecha. Juan prorrumpe un grito. Márquez lo mira fríamente con sus ojos oscuros.

—suélteme…

—Nariño se ha rebelado de nuevo —dijo malignamente el negociador de la guerrilla, mientras apretaba la pantorrilla— seguirá el Cauca, la tierra gloriosa de Agustín Agualongo romperá sus cadenas —su mano subió hacia la rodilla, la cual estaba inflamada —el valle del cauca seguirá, los corteros volverán a levantar sus herramientas de labranza contra sus tiranos explotadores… —apretó el muslo con fuerza, queriendo penetrar con sus uñas la carne.

Era martirizante. Un dolor espantoso y desgarrador que sentía de forma exponencialmente cruda. Luego, la mano del negociador guerrillero se coló por entre su bata, tocando el costado derecho de su pecho, sintiendo sus frías manos.

—… el Chocó pronto seguirá con la libertadora revolución, se cansará de la corrupción, del vil despojo al que usted lo ha sometido, y así seguirá con todos y cada uno de los departamentos de la nación, hasta que usted, como representación de un tirano e infame gobierno sucumban ante la gloriosa revolución proletaria del pueblo de Colombia.

—yo… no soy un gobierno… yo he representado… al pueblo, muchos años antes de… que usted naciera…

Márquez apretó con fuerza el costado. Colombia intentó contener ese repentino grito de dolor que quería surgir de su interior, no le daría esa concesión al jefe negociador de las FARC-EP.

Sus rostros se confrontan. Márquez lo mira atentamente, no le importa en lo absoluto el sufrimiento que corroe a la nación colombiana en ese instante. Retira la mano del costado con rapidez, se acerca lentamente al cuello de Juan, pretende consumar todo lo que ha ansiado, dar píe a su enferma fantasía pseudosocialista.

—usted morirá y la revolución se alzará triunfante, el pueblo estará libre de su yugo, libre de las ataduras del estado corrupto, libre de la oligarquía parásita, libre de usted.

—que está pasando.

Venezuela había entrado de forma repentina. Márquez se levanta, con algo de sobresalto. Colombia está aterrado, y bastante adolorido.

—no ha sucedido nada. —respondió el jefe negociador de la guerrilla— solo ponía al tanto al señor Botero de las ultimas conclusiones de la mesa de negociaciones. Tenga usted un buen día.

Rápidamente se retira del cuarto. El venezolano mira el cuadro, analiza la situación.

—dime que pasa y no te me andes con cuentos.

Intenta evadir la mirada, pero no tiene el coraje para decirle lo que había acabado de pasar. Simplemente las lágrimas empiezan a fluir, y repentinamente, un ahogado sollozo empieza a surgir de su interior. José se limita a acercarse, y a abrazar a Juan Pablo de modo consolador, buscando tranquilizarlo.

Ya no puede seguir atenazando en su interior todo ese miedo que siente. Ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir. Simplemente, la desesperación y el terror le invaden.

La nueva situación, el repentino paro ha cambiado de forma radical las cosas. Después de tantos años, el miedo empieza a invadir de nuevo su ser.

1 Se refiere a la masacre de 1928, en la cual se ejecutaron a un indeterminado número de trabajadores de la United Fruit Company a manos del ejército.

2 El tratado **Herrán-Hay** suscrito entre los cancilleres de Colombia y Estados Unidos, definía varias reglas de juego para la construcción del canal interoceánico, entre ellas la concesión de 200 Hectáreas al gobierno estadounidense, y exclusividad perpetua sobre la operación del canal. Naturalmente, el tratado fue rechazado por el congreso colombiano, lo cual desembocó en la separación de Panamá de Colombia el 3 de noviembre de 1903, después de que el flamante gobierno Panameño firmara el tratado **Hay-Buneau Varilla**, a través del ingeniero francés **Philipe Buneau Varilla **como enviado plenipotenciario.

3 Alude a **Miguel Abadía Méndez**, último presidente del periodo de la **república azul**, o hegemonía conservadora.


	40. luz entre sombras

**Nota del autor:**

En recientes días se han develado una serie de encuestas en donde el optimismo de la población ha bajado de forma bastante considerable. Eso, y agregado a los escándalos que han surgido en recientes días, amén de la poca confianza que se siente con respecto a los diálogos, agregado al hecho del fallo de la corte, ha dejado a Colombia por así decirlo "bajo de moral".

No siendo más, los dejo con este capítulo. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 17: las energías se esfuman, las esperanzas se acaban.**

**La Habana, el 13 de diciembre por la mañana…**

Juan se levantaba con natural desgana ese día. Ese diciembre en especial tendría que pasar por mucho, estar al pendiente. La "tregua" que habían propuesto los negociadores de la guerrilla eran más que simples y vacías palabras. Los combates se desarrollaban con el mismo monótono ritmo de antes, aunque con mayores bríos, después de que se conociera la existencia de los misiles SAM 7. Las contradicciones entre los hechos y los planteamientos no eran las mejores, pero cada vez se ponía en evidencia la nula voluntad de poder solucionar los problemas de fondo. La eterna discusión política que intentaban plantear los negociadores de la guerrilla se había enquistado en cierto modo durante el proceso, más sin embargo, todo parecía estancarse.

No avanzaban ni para adelante, ni para atrás. Seguían entonces en aquellos mismos paradigmas y disyuntivas inútiles de sistemas políticos e ideológicos. La discusión eterna de cual sistema era el más conveniente, el mejor.

No podía replantearse a sí mismo como un estado enteramente socialista, con los lineamientos utópicamente absurdos que planteaba la guerrilla. Ellos seguían con su obstinada y terca lucha, desconociendo el principio básico de sus propias ideas abstractas de "democracia", que aunque con sus defectos y malos funcionamientos, era la más solida en el continente.

Tampoco podía pensarse a si mismo como un estado monopartidista de extrema derecha, con un presidente que se perpetuase a través de relecciones fraudulentas. Siempre tendría una tradición democrática firme y duradera, había combatido a todos aquellos que intentaron infructuosamente aferrarse a la silla del poder. Tomás Cipriano de Mosquera[1], Laureano Gómez, y por ultimo Álvaro Uribe lo intentaron sin éxito alguno. Todas esas causales, esa eterna espiral que comenzó en 1948 y que parecía no tener fin alguno los habían llevado a aquel punto en común.

Los intentos infructuosos de negociaciones no habían servido de nada. Ninguna de las partes deseaba llegar a un punto de común acuerdo, despojándose del maniqueísmo de izquierdas y derechas, pensar en los sufrimientos de guerra eterna de todos esos largos sesenta años. Todas aquellas heridas en su cuerpo, eternas laceraciones que mostraban evidentemente los embates de la guerra. En su pecho, aun llevaba las cicatrices de 1948, una quemadura de mal aspecto en su costado derecho. Luego siguió 1985, aquel duro golpe que le hirió en lo profundo de su ser. El holocausto del palacio de justicia sería una herida indeleble en su interior y en su piel. Sus brazos mostraban las cortaduras y lesiones espantosas del conflicto, y en especial su brazo izquierdo. 2002, Bojayá, uno de los más despiadados ataques en contra de una población civil. Aun recordaba los espantosos destrozos en aquella iglesia, los miembros mutilados, la sangre en las baldosas, el olor a pólvora y carne quemada. Luego, seguían sus piernas y rodillas, en fin. Todo su cuerpo demostraba los obvios estragos de sesenta años de conflicto insensato, y al parecer eterno.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había fortalecido con el tiempo. La guerra constante lo había puesto en inmejorable forma, pero a fuerza de siempre combatir a la insurgencia. Los negociadores lo tildaban de "militarista", pero era mejor ser eso que ser un servil borrego que se manejase a la merced de la extrema derecha o la extrema izquierda. Ellos a fin de cuentas lo habían obligado a fortalecerse, a armarse a si mismo, a entrenarse constantemente en las artes de la guerra con rigor espartano todos los santos días. Podía ser a veces algo desatento y desordenado, pero en el aspecto militar era estricto hasta la medula, disciplinado, frio, fuerte como un inexpugnable baluarte. Las lecciones de Gilbert le servían de mucho y las aplicaba con rigor castrense, así no les gustase.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus éxitos, la guerra constante lo estaba desgastando. Pero si no era en el aspecto físico, lo era en el aspecto moral.

Su gente prácticamente había caído en el desánimo y la baja moral. No se necesitaba de encuestas para evidenciarlo, lo sentía en carne propia. El hastío natural e inherente que la gente sentía frente a los recientes hechos. Todo parecía entonces conjurarse en su contra en ese momento: el fallo de la corte, la inherente inconformidad de su gente, el hastío, el cansancio y eterno desgaste de una guerra inútil y sinsentido, la eterna corrupción oficial, el fracaso de la actual política antidrogas, la doble moral de Alfred Jones, la cada vez más creciente desigualdad social causada por la misma guerra, el cinismo cruel y despiadado de la guerrilla, el oportunismo de los políticos de siempre.

Estaban cerca de terminar la ronda de diálogos de ese día. No habían llegado a nada realmente concluyente, a fin de cuentas. Juan Pablo decidió entonces salir, y sentarse en un muro bajo del pasillo, que daba a uno de los tantos jardines interiores del palacio de convenciones.

—no puedo más— exclamó entonces Colombia al borde del cansancio.

—¿Cómo que no puedes más?

Miró entonces hacia el fondo del pasillo, y allí estaba el. José se veía el doble de extenuado y agotado, casi al borde del agotamiento. Sus ojeras eran tal vez, demasiado evidentes. No había podido dormir bien, y su cabello castaño estaba descuidado en extremo. No se había cambiado el uniforme militar, y usaba esa detestable boina roja que a Juan Pablo tanto le chocaba. Sabía de donde venía en ese momento.

—yo… siento lo de tu jefe[2] —dijo el colombiano de forma tímida.

—no se ha muerto todavía Juan —exclamó el venezolano— y además… no es que te agrade mucho.

—pero sería demasiado bajo y ruin si deseara que se muriera —atinó entonces a responder la representación de Colombia.

Esta vez no pudo sonreír. Se sentó a su lado, mientras su hermano lo miraba detenidamente. No podía negar que el desgaste de José era tal vez más evidente que el suyo. Reflejaba entonces los problemas a los que alguna vez Juan se había enfrentado años atrás, y que a pesar de todo había conseguido superar: la bipolaridad política, el cada vez más extremo radicalismo entre el chavismo y la oposición, la persecución política impune. Y también estaba la inseguridad galopante, la cada vez más creciente corrupción oficial.

¿Eso era lo que traía el "socialismo del siglo XXI"?. José tenía que aparentar a fuerzas que era un estado socialista solido y fuerte, y no una nación endeble, que sucumbía de forma lenta en un inexorable abismo de anarquía y desconcierto. Parecía que las cosas se repetían de nuevo, como a principios del siglo XX cuando Juan mismo se recuperaba de una espantosa y sangrienta guerra civil, mientras que José se sometía a la tiranía infame de Juan Vicente Gómez, que no parecía ser tan distinto al actual presidente Hugo Chávez.

—es extraño… pero me hace acordar de cierto jefe tuyo de hace tiempo atrás.

—no me menciones a Juan Vicente.

José sencillamente deseaba olvidar esa época. Si Juan Pablo no estaba mejor en esos años, José estaba en una situación inclusive peor, al entrar en el club de los "países con presidente eterno".

—tienes que prepararte para lo peor, sabes bien que lo que Chávez tiene no se cura de la noche a la mañana.

—¿crees que soy ignorante? —le espetó el venezolano— tu sabes que ese tipo es una mula terca que no admite razones. Todos le han aconsejado que descanse, que siga con su tratamiento y no les hace caso.

—Ese no es solo uno de tus problemas. —atinó a decirle el colombiano— si no querías esto debiste…

—NO VUELVAS A INSISTIR CON EL MALDITO TEMA— espetó el venezolano rudamente— si escogí a Hugo como mi presidente, no me lo puedes reprochar porque no tienes la maldita autoridad…

—COMO QUE NO TENGO LA AUTORIDAD! —contrapunteó entonces el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda— ese tipo y los que lo acompañan lo único que hacen es acabarte, es matarte a pedazos, ACORDATE DE AMUAY, CARAJO!

Se formó un tenso silencio. José lo miró con algo de cansancio y tristeza.

—te voy a preguntar algo: ¿quieres terminar como Carlos, o como Hyong Yong Soo[3]?, ¿o quieres terminar como estaba yo hace unos años atrás..?

Otra vez silencio.

—sabes lo que está haciendo Hugo Chávez con tu gente... y tu te callas. Tu no ves lo que está pasando en tus narices José: tu gente está huyendo, cruzando como puede la frontera, te estás hundiendo en un mar de corruptos, no puedes decir lo que tu piensas porque pueden desquitarse contigo, entonces dime ¿esa es la democracia que Chávez quiere?

—no tienes derecho a opinar en algo que no te concierne. —respondió seriamente Venezuela.

—yo ya no puedo más… ya estoy cansado de luchar —exclamó entonces Colombia con tristeza— ha habido días que he deseado simplemente tomar mi Colt y meterme un tiro en la sien, porque no puedo tolerar el dolor.

—creí que ya no te dolía.

—no hablo del dolor del cuerpo. —siguió entonces el colombiano— sino del de mi consciencia. Ya no puedo seguir tolerando esto, y ellos no entienden todavía que ya estoy cansado, que ya no quiero este maldito juego. Siento a veces que no puedo más, que ya quiero dejar todo esto, que es inútil aferrarme a este ultimo salvavidas que me lanzan.

—no puedes seguir pensando de esa forma

—ya no hay remedio conmigo —exclamó el colombiano con tristeza— y si pudiera, llamaría a Luke, le agradecería por todo y le diría que regresara a su casa y se olvidara de mi. Pero ese idiota es un terco, y no quiere levantar el dedo del renglón, y Carlos está en esa misma tónica.

—entonces sigue. —le respondió Venezuela— tanta muerte debe parar; sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con todos.

—si, pero ¿de que me sirven?, —siguió entonces Colombia— mira como me pagó Rodrigo después de lo que hice por el y por los demás centroamericanos en Contadora. Me esforcé junto con Pedro, contigo y con Pilar para que ellos al final pudieran convivir en paz. ¿Y después de veinte años, como me lo agradece ese maldito?, quitándome 400 millas de área marina.

Se miraron. José miró el cuerpo de Juan Pablo atentamente: estaba desgastado, lacerado, lleno de vendajes ajados y amarillentos, que intentaba disimular con guayaberas de manga larga. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido ese brillo fugaz de esperanza, era como si no le importase nada. Sin embargo, no podía notar que con los años se había fortalecido de forma física. Eso no se lo podía negar, aunque ese fortalecimiento se debía a la ayuda incondicional de Alfred con respecto al plan Colombia[4]. Además de eso, no podía negar los avances que empezaba a tener, el evidente progreso económico que lo impulsaba como una economía de peso, una nación que tenía que ser considerada por los "poderosos" del G-8. Se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, a las mil maravillas con Arthur y Alfred, y en cierto modo parecía que empezara a surgir como una suerte de ave fénix, en medio de las cenizas de la muerte y la guerra.

Pero a pesar de todo, esos éxitos eran vacíos. Parecía retroceder entonces a 1989, o incluso aun más atrás, a 1903.

—y para completar la cereza del pastel, a Alfred se le da el puto capricho de legalizar parcialmente el consumo de marihuana en algunos estados. Entonces, ¿de que sirve todo el dinero que he gastado en la lucha contra los narcos?

Ese era otro punto en el que Colombia se sentía en el desastre. Como no podía sentirse pesimista y desmoralizado frente a aquellos fracasos, tanto viejos como nuevos. Se decidió entonces a reconocer abiertamente y sin impunidad el fracaso de la estrategia actual. Santiago (Guatemala) fue su mayor apoyo en este nuevo paso. Ellos dos, habían sido hasta el momento las únicas dos naciones del globo que habían admitido el fracaso de la política antidrogas que se manejaba en ese momento[5]. Juan durante años combatió con severidad de hierro a los grandes capos de la droga, y sin embargo el negocio seguía tan pujante como siempre.

—entonces, ¿Qué harás?

—no se… —exclamó el colombiano— solo sé una cosa. Estoy cansado de luchar.

* * *

[1] EL general Mosquera ha sido uno de los presidentes que ha accedido el mayor numero de veces a la presidencia. Promotor de la construcción del capitolio nacional, y también brillante estratega militar, se levantó en armas 4 veces para poder acceder al poder (tres periodos no consecutivos durante el S. XIX). La ultima, fue en contra de su propio sobrino, el poeta Gustavo Arboleda, el cual había sido designado presidente por su antecesor, Mariano Ospina Rodríguez. Después de eso, Arboleda sería asesinado en Berruecos por ordenes de su tío, cuando intentaba empezar un levantamiento en el estado federal del cauca.

[2] En recientes días se confirmó el agravamiento de la situación clínica del presidente Chávez. El 12 de diciembre, fue trasladado de urgencia a La Habana a donde se le hizo una nueva operación de urgencia. La poca claridad, y agregado a eso la designación de Nicolás Maduro como presidente encargado, han dado a entender que las cosas con respecto a la salud de Chávez han tomado un cariz demasiado grave.

[3]Hyong Yong Soo: representación de Corea del norte, es un nombre provisional para el OC de Lo-Wah

[4] El **plan Colombia** fue una estrategia político-militar entre los gobiernos de estados unidos y Colombia. Firmado entre los presidentes Bill Clinton y Andrés Pastrana, fue uno de los impulsores de la modernización del ejercito colombiano en todos los sentidos, convirtiendo obviamente a las fuerzas armadas colombianas como uno de los ejércitos más poderosos y mejor consolidados del continente.

En el headcanon Hispanic Hetalia se considera a Colombia como "un soldado muy disciplinado" cuando le conviene serlo.

[5] El 10 de diciembre de 2012, los presidentes de Guatemala y Colombia firmaron una declaración conjunta en la que declaraban sin más ni más el fracaso de la política antidrogas, y el replanteamiento de esta estrategia. Hasta el momento, han sido las dos únicas naciones que han reconocido la esterilidad de los esfuerzos en contra del narcotráfico.


	41. ESPECIAL: el fin de una era

**Nota del autor:**

Inicio este capítulo con una noticia que no puedo dejar pasar: **El fallecimiento del presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías.**

La noticia ha conmocionado al continente entero, aunque con el paso de los días era previsible. En una coyuntura tan delicada como esta para Colombia y Venezuela, la cereza del pastel ha sido la muerte del mandatario venezolano. Venezuela vive en este instante una situación política demasiado polarizada: los enfrentamientos entre la oposición y el partido de gobierno se han recrudecido, los víveres de primera necesidad escasean en gran parte de los estados de la unión venezolana, la economía venezolana está prácticamente en un estado ruinoso y lamentable y la inseguridad crece a pasos agigantados.

Dicen los que saben** no hay muerto malo**, pero no se aplica en este caso: Chávez ha dejado un legado de ruina, represión, autoritarismo y división entre sus propios conciudadanos manipulados y alienados por la propaganda chavista. Y la coyuntura de la izquierda latinoamericana ha perdido su impulso desde que Chávez cayó enfermo, y al parecer después del deceso de su jefe absoluto no existe en este instante nadie que pueda direccionar la izquierda latinoamericana con la suficiente fuerza como lo hacía Chávez (y de paso, la izquierda latinoamericana está dividida entre un ala moderada liderada por Dilma Rousseulf, y otra extremista, dirigida por Rafael Correa ). Por tanto, el flamante "**socialismo del siglo XXI**" estará condenado a su fracaso. Maduro no tiene el carisma aglutinante ni el don de mando que tenía Chávez, y con el paso de los días se evidencia que carece de la fuerza para controlar todo que se ha venido encima.

Personalmente no me alegro por la muerte tan dolorosa de Chávez (aunque creo y supongo que la iglesia venezolana deberá estar haciendo misas de acción de gracias por la muerte del comandante-presidente con toda la pompa del caso)1 pero el nuevo escenario político que se abre con el deceso de Chávez en este instante es demasiado confuso no solo para Venezuela, sino también para Colombia. Solo queda entonces saber lo que se desarrolle en los próximos días.

Disfruten entonces de este capítulo especial, dedicado a los sucesos que se desencadenaron el 5 de marzo de 2013 a partir de las 4:15 de la tarde, y que narrará todo en el lapso transcurrido desde el anuncio del fallecimiento del presidente hasta sus funerales.

Este capítulo está dedicado a los venezolanos de la comunidad hetaliana, en especial a **LittleMonsterStick. **En un momento tan delicado como este, el pueblo colombiano abriga la esperanza de un futuro mejor para nuestros hermanos de Venezuela, lejos de la destructiva ideología del chavismo, y lejos también de las divisiones que los están destruyendo. En un momento como este de anarquía e incertidumbre, toda Colombia está con ustedes.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 40: El fin de una era.**

_La muerte es el fin de todas las vanidades del mundo._

_Anónimo._

**Caracas, la tarde del 5 de marzo de 2013, en el palacio Miraflores…**

La atmósfera era demasiado turbia y lúgubre en ese instante. José apenas había arribado el día anterior a su país después de haber recibido la llamada del vicepresidente Maduro, luego la repentina citación a una junta extraordinaria de todos los altos mandos militares y civiles.

Y después, la noticia. Maduro había hecho el anuncio. Era inevitable, la consumación final de todo aquel sufrimiento que había carcomido en carne propia al comandante era previsible y esperada por todos, el desenlace funesto que se advenía pero que todos querían repetidamente negar.

—con gran dolor en el alma, tengo que anunciarle al pueblo, que el comandante-presidente Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías ha fallecido, a las 4:15 minutos de la tarde de este día… —anuncia el vicepresidente Nicolás Maduro desde una transmisión televisiva que se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

José está en shock, conmocionado. Merodea por los fantasmagóricos pasillos del palacio de Miraflores, recordando, o intentando tal vez recordar los momentos que había vivido con su mandatario. Era difícil para el en ese instante poder sentir algo por Hugo Chávez: le agradecía el esfuerzo meritorio en reducir los índices de pobreza, masificar la educación superior, buscar procurar la igualdad entre todos sus conciudadanos, pero sentía ese enorme dolor que lo corroía con manifiesta lentitud a causa de sus nefastas y desacertadas políticas económicas, los constantes ataques hacia sus contradictores, la cada vez más aguda división entre su propia gente. Está consternado, sus sentimientos son demasiado contradictorios, aunque no puede negar que está embargado por el dolor.

Al salir a la calle evidencia el demencial dolor. El miedo. La guardia nacional ha militarizado gran parte del centro, en procura de mantener el orden y la cordura en medio del dolor que embarga a la gente. Hay una relativa calma, tensa y delicada, puede romperse en cualquier momento. Los ánimos están caldeados y no es para menos: Maduro ha insinuado la posibilidad de que Chávez haya sido asesinado por "los espurios agentes del imperio". Inclusive, Maduro había tomado medidas para el caso: dos agregados diplomáticos de la embajada estadounidense habían sido expulsados en pasadas horas.

No desea hablar con nadie. Camina por las calles, en medio de los rayos crepusculares del moribundo día. Los seguidores del gobierno se empiezan a concentrar en las plazas y avenidas, se nota el omnipresente rojo escarlata, las pancartas, los estandartes. Pero no hay alegría, no se evidencia la euforia entre la gleba de acólitos chavistas, solo un sepulcral y gélido silencio.

Todo se está disponiendo para el traslado del féretro. La guardia nacional ha militarizado el hospital militar Carlos Arévalo en donde todo está preparado para hacer el correspondiente traslado hacia la academia militar. No desea pasar por el hospital, no desea hacer declaraciones de ningún tipo, no se siente con el valor de ver su cuerpo.

Aun, después de tanto tiempo, tantas largas, tanta información nueva y cada vez confusa, no puede creer lo que está sucediendo.

Nota un enfrentamiento. Opositores y chavistas se están enfrentando, la guardia nacional hace lo que puede pero es imposible. José impulsivamente se abalanza sobre la multitud que está enfrascada en medio de la gresca.

—MALDICION, YA BASTA! —gritó Venezuela en medio de la histeria —DEJEN DE PELEAR, CARAJO!, ¿NO ESTÁN ENTENDIENDO LO QUE SUCEDE?

La gente sigue enzarzada en la pelea. José hace lo que puede, pero inevitablemente recibe dos golpes, uno de parte de algún desconocido partidario del oficialismo, y otro de parte de algún partidario de la oposición. Al mismo tiempo, una periodista colombiana es agredida con violencia por los partidarios del gobierno.

En ese momento, los guardas notan la presencia de Venezuela. Hacen un esfuerzo, lo consiguen sacar de la gresca. Su cabeza sangra, la sangre se escurre por su frente.

—Señor, si desea lo podemos llevar a un hospital.

—déjenme aquí y cumplan con su maldito deber. —espeta la nación venezolana.

José rápidamente se retira. Y sigue caminando, vagando por las calles, mirando atentamente las reacciones de su propia gente, de _su pueblo._

Regresa a su casa. Mira su celular, tiene cientos de llamadas perdidas, los primeros mensajes de condolencias no se hacen esperar, el portero del bloque de apartamentos en donde vive el venezolano le entrega las primeras 12 esquelas y mensajes de pésame.

No tiene el valor para responder.

Lo único que desea hacer en ese instante es no pensar.

**La mañana del 6 de marzo de 2013, en el hospital Carlos Arévalo…**

Todos estaban expectantes en el lobby de entrada del hospital. Cientos de funcionarios, militares y clérigos estaban rodeando el féretro cubierto por la tricolor venezolana. José, regio, solemne y distante estaba sosteniendo el ataúd, mientras sonaban las notas marciales del himno, ataviado con su uniforme verde olivo del ejército y su tan característica boina roja escarlata. Se notan las tensiones, las evidentes discrepancias entre los altos mandos. Las cámaras le enfocan, su mirada es dura, fría, levemente indiferente, sostiene uno de los extremos del ataúd con leve aire distante.

Entra el capellán, recita las correspondientes antífonas funerarias. José recita monótonamente las mismas, intenta enmascarar su dolor, que a pesar de todo siente. Son sentimientos extraños, contradictorios, emociones inevitables que le embargan en ese instante.

Termina el acto. Venezuela, acompañado de los altos mandos militares que portaban el féretro, salen del lobby en dirección al exterior del hospital, en donde el auto le espera. Octavio y Diego esperan junto con sus mandatarios, el sol fulgurante se iluminaba sobre todos en ese instante, la enorme marea roja de gente que se extendía por las calles cercanas al hospital militar. Resuena una marcha fúnebre, José en medio del caos ayuda a subir el cajón mortuorio cubierto por la tricolor venezolana, la gente expresa su vivo y desgarrador dolor.

Posteriormente empieza la marcha fúnebre. Avanzan todos con paso lento, con paso solemne. Extrañamente, siente que durante los largos catorce años que habían transcurrido de gobierno chavista, las cosas no fueron realmente tan malas. Aun así, esa percepción había entrado en su cabeza gracias al palabrerío repetido y vuelto a repetir del chavismo.

Siguen caminando. José está solo. Diego y Octavio están acompañando a Maduro, junto con sus correspondientes jefes, la guardia nacional intenta establecer un cordón alrededor de la nación, José camina con paso lento y pausado, de forma ciertamente indiferente, mirando hacia el frente con severidad, intentando no pensar en ese instante, haciendo caso omiso a las histéricas reacciones de dolor de parte de su propio pueblo.

La avenida está atestada hasta más no poder de gente, el rojo es predominante en medio de la muchedumbre. La gente expresa su dolor, su inmenso dolor por la pérdida de un mandatario cercano, tal vez demasiado cercano hacia su pueblo.

El sol sigue elevándose con su fuerte brillo sobre todos. Para el venezolano de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana le es inevitable recordar todos y cada uno de los episodios de su vida con su ahora difunto superior. Aquel golpe disparatado de hacía ya 21 años, cuando el hasta ese momento coronel Hugo Chávez dirigió una desquiciada intentona golpista en contra de su superior de ese entonces, el doctor Carlos Andrés Pérez. La campaña de 1998, el nimbo de salvador que rodeaba al ex militar golpista, elegido como una opción diferente a la clásica dirigencia gobernante de siempre. La esperanza de cambio de los primeros años. Los primeros marcados síntomas de división, de anarquía, las huelgas, los motines.

Y al final, ese día. Aquel abril sangriento que cobró tantas vidas, aquella insurrección en la que José intentó redirigir su propio gobierno y destino, apoyado por las principales fuerzas opositoras rodeadas alrededor de Pedro Carmona. Los dramáticos sucesos del Puente Llaguno, todos aquellos muertos caídos durante esos anárquicos días, la subsecuente insurrección que lo devolvió al solio de Bolívar en Maracay.

Prosiguen con la fúnebre marcha. El caminar es lento, pausado, aunque la solemnidad en ese momento es nula en lo absoluto. Sigue avanzando, a pesar de que el ataúd con los restos de su presidente estén ya bastante atrás. Sabe que en los próximos días se definirá su próximo futuro, si el chavismo seguirá afianzado en el poder o si habrán reales cambios. No puede evitar sentir desesperanza con ello, extrañamente siente que la división se agudiza, la polarización aumenta con el paso de los días.

Intenta reflexionar durante ese largo caminar como se había desarrollado la enfermedad de su jefe. Las especulaciones siempre rodearon todo lo que respectaba a su tratamiento. Toda aquella andanada de declaraciones confusas agudizaron las divisiones entre su pueblo. La gente empezaba a exigir la verdad, los boletines se tornan cada vez más contradictorios. Luego, aquel intempestivo regreso, una semana antes… un último y desfavorable boletín, para luego terminar con aquel anuncio que era previsible.

Inclusive Maduro había expresado que el cáncer había sido inducido por los enemigos de siempre: el cerdo capitalista de Alfred Jones. A pesar de todo, a pesar de las distensiones y agrias peleas, no creía en semejante posibilidad. Todo eso era un sofisma de distracción, una estrategia para desviar el punto de atención frente a los sucesos que se habían desencadenado a partir del 5 de marzo.

El recorrido parece interminable, eterno, todos están agotados. El cortejo sigue inmóvil, la desolación de José en ese momento es evidente. No está triste por la muerte de su presidente, a pesar de que el sentimiento le embarga en ese instante es de desazón. Está triste y desolado por la división de su propio pueblo, por la polarización de su propia gente, por el temor que siente ante el futuro oscuro que se advierte en el turbio y nada alentador horizonte.

Quiere parar todo eso. Ese circo mediático en el que está envuelto, dejar de ser el eterno títere del movimiento chavista. Quiere ser libre de vivir como le placiera, de definir por el mismo su propio destino.

Y a pesar de todo, siente de nuevo que las cosas se han repetido. Siente en medio de la enorme y multitudinaria afluencia de gente, las mismas emociones del diez de enero. La enorme y espantosa soledad que lo embarga, que lo hace sentir abandonado en medio de su propio desastre, solo.

Pero hay que seguir adelante.

**Academia militar, ya entrada la noche.**

Todo había concluido. Después de una breve ceremonia, el cofre mortuorio que contenía los últimos despojos del que hasta ese momento había sido presidente de la república bolivariana de Venezuela durante 14 años ingresaba al salón principal de la academia militar del fuerte Tiuna. José estaba al lado del féretro, junto con Diego y Octavio, disimulando el enorme dolor colectivo que se proyectaba en su ser. El capellán de la guarnición recita una breve oración, bendice de nuevo el féretro.

Ahora viene el duro trance. Solemnemente, abren el sarcófago. La representación de la república de Venezuela no siente el valor suficiente para mirar, no puede admitir lo que ha sucedido tan rápidamente.

—tené valor José —le dice suavemente el argentino— tené valor y fortaleza.

Se contiene. Recuerdos llegan a su mente, recuerdos buenos y malos, conversaciones largas entre el como nación, y su mandatario. Siente que no puede aceptarlo, quizás está proyectando el sufrimiento de su pueblo. Matías está cerca, conversando de forma prudente junto con su superior, el señor Mujica. Los dos están vestidos de forma tal vez demasiado sobria.

No desea llorar. No puede: los sentimientos que le embargan son demasiado extraños, confusos, contradictorios. Cada vez siente que está dividido, teme que con el paso de los días se empeore la situación, que de nuevo reine la anarquía en sus calles. La división reina entre su propia gente, entre la propia oposición, entre el oficialismo mismo, en el seno del propio ejército. Los persistentes llamados de unidad son palabras que se lleva el viento. Todo aquello es como una enorme bomba de tiempo que está ad portas de estallar. Los próximos días quizás muestren la consumación del desastre, la eterna debacle en la que ha sido sumido desde hacía ya cerca de 14 años por obra y gracia del chavismo.

Y por alguna razón, siente que Juan Pablo sería su único apoyo sincero. Pero sabe que en este momento su hermano atraviesa por una situación muy grave, y que en ese momento no puede ayudarle. Sí, tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a lo que sobrevenía en solitario.

Entonces decide mirarlo. Se arma de valor, acercándose al féretro. Mira el rostro sereno y tranquilo de su presidente, el desgaste del tratamiento, la cara abotargada por obra de la acumulación de líquidos. Está usando su uniforme militar verde olivo, la boina roja escarlata, sus manos reposan sobre una réplica de la espada de su libertador.

A pesar de todo, José siente que al menos Chávez intentó aglutinar y unificar a las naciones latinoamericanas en un solo gran bloque. Tenía defectos sí, pero fue un adalid de la unidad latinoamericana frente al tradicional poderío e influencia de Alfred. Fue en ese instante uno de los pocos que se decidieron desmarcarse de las anteriores relaciones serviles que casi todos tenían con el norteamericano, aunque a fin de cuentas se había quitado el collar solo para ponerse otro.

Pero en ese instante, solo el tiempo y la severa historia podrán juzgar sus actos2.

**El 8 de marzo del 2013 por la mañana, en la academia militar del fuerte Tiuna.**

Todo estaba preparado. Presidentes, naciones, diplomáticos y funcionarios empezaban a arribar al fuerte Tiuna para las ceremonias fúnebres. Yao, Iván, Ahnum3, Hyong y Natalya habían asistido junto con sus correspondientes delegaciones. Sentidas condolencias, abrazos, José los recibe bajo los parámetros protocolares. También asisten algunos miembros de la OPEP como Alí al Mushtani, la representación del reino de Arabia Saudita junto con Istvan Nureiev, representación de la república de Kazajstán, quienes le expresan a su colega venezolano las condolencias de parte de los demás estados miembros de la OPEP.

—muchas gracias por venir. —responde monótonamente Venezuela a los saludos de condolencias.

El venezolano de cabellos castaños busca a su hermano con la mirada. Las naciones siguen arribando, habían llegado Luciano, María Teresa, Faustino, Santiago, Sebastián y Dominique, Adrien, Enrique, Miguel, Pedro, Rodrigo y entre otros. Nuevos saludos, nuevos abrazos, José intenta mostrarse fuerte. El sol sigue brillando con fuerza sobre el patio de armas, en donde ya habían dispuestos varios pelotones de soldados revestidos de sus uniformes de gala.

Iván usa un riguroso uniforme militar de color negro de la armada rusa. Luce en el cuello su eterna bufanda, y un rostro algo complacido por el lozano calor que se sentía. A pesar de que la bufanda le incomodase, no se la había quitado en lo absoluto. El arribo de naciones y mandatarios es constante, pero José sabe que no ha llegado la persona a quien espera.

La polarización es absolutamente notoria: José lo siente, prácticamente su pueblo se ha dividido en todo sentido, una parte del pueblo se ha agolpado en las calles para despedir a su presidente. La otra mitad, aterrorizada por lo que se sobrevendría con el paso de los días, había optado por atrincherarse, esa otra mitad de personas presas del pánico, temerosas de lo que pudiese pasar en próximos días. El dolor es evidente en esos instantes, pero solo a una parte del pueblo le duele realmente. A la otra parte simplemente le causa terror la muerte del presidente Chávez por el hecho de que era el único aglutinante que mantenía de forma precaria la cordura que bien estaba mermada entre los seguidores chavistas.

Y llegan. Juan Pablo había arribado, vestido de riguroso negro junto con Carlos, José, Manuel y Lukas Bönndevik. Con esto, todos ingresan a la sala en donde está dispuesto todo para la ceremonia fúnebre, y en donde está ubicado el catafalco sobre el que está el ataúd que contiene los restos mortales del presidente venezolano.

Resuena el himno nacional venezolano a cargo de la orquesta sinfónica nacional "Simón Bolívar", dando inicio al ceremonial funerario que le rendiría honores al difunto presidente Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías. Acto seguido, un edecán de la guardia presidencial porta una réplica de la espada del libertador, la cual es entregada al vicepresidente Maduro. Este con posterioridad la recibe, la desenvaina y la pone sobre el féretro. Los ministros leales del muerto mandatario ponen sus manos sobre la espada, coreando con fuerza la frase de batalla: **Viviremos y Venceremos. **Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.

—inicia la primer guardia de honor—anuncia el maestro de ceremonias—: la representación de la república bolivariana de Venezuela, el señor José Francisco Páez Montenegro, la representación de la república de Colombia, el señor Juan Pablo Márquez Botero, la representación de la república del Perú, el señor Miguel Alejandro Prado, la representación del estado Plurinacional de Bolivia, el señor Octavio Sánchez Estenssoro, la representación de la república de Ecuador, el señor Enrique Alfaro Roldós y la representación de la república de panamá, la señorita Pilar Torrijos4.

Juan Pablo cojeando, se dirige hacia el féretro. Aún tiene secuelas del paro cafetero, está haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para acompañar a su hermano en medio de sus dolencias. Las naciones se posicionan alrededor del cofre mortuorio, mirando de forma severa al mismo, con la solemnidad acorde del caso. José y Juan terminan dirigiendo juntos la primer guardia de honor, junto con los otros seis países, que tienen lazos comunes por ser naciones que fueron libertadas por Bolívar, el gran Libertador.

José pone una mano sobre el féretro. Juan Pablo se percata de eso, desea darle fuerzas en ese trance tan doloroso, se siente enormemente culpable por dejarlo siempre a su suerte, abandonado.

Sin importarle que lo estén enfocando, posiciona su mano sobre la de su hermano. Las dos manos entrelazadas sobre el féretro del líder venezolano son enfocadas por las cámaras. Siente ese dolor, esa angustia, ese miedo tan patente que invade a su propio hermano. El futuro es demasiado incierto, es turbio, se entrevé la anarquía y el desgobierno, la posible ruina. Algunos malentienden el gesto, como un acto de agradecimiento que tiene la nación colombiana hacia el finado Hugo Chávez por toda su cooperación frente a los diálogos. Solo Enrique sabe que ese gesto trasciende más allá de toda intención política de agradecimiento.

—Termina la primer guardia de honor. Inicia la segunda guardia de honor con la representación de la república de Belarus, la señorita Natalya Arvalovskaia, la representación de la federación rusa, el señor Iván Braginski, la representación de la república popular democrática de China, el señor Wang Yao, la representación de la república islámica de Irán, el señor Ahnum Rafhjastani, la representación de la república de Cuba, el señor Carlos Machado y la representación de la república de Zaire, el señor Eiran Muzerewe5.

Los convocados se dirigen hacia el féretro. Tres a un lado, tres al otro. Iván es el más alto entre todos, se ubica al lado derecho. Natalya está al lado izquierdo de Iván, Yao está a las espaldas del enorme ruso. Es un momento tal vez demasiado solemne en esos instantes. Ahnum hace un gesto muy significativo, besa el féretro, Yao antes de hacer parte de la correspondiente guardia hace una profunda reverencia y Carlos por su parte responde al gesto del chino con un saludo militar firme hacia el cofre mortuorio.

—termina la segunda guardia de honor. Inicia la tercera guardia con el señor Lukas Bönndevik, representación del reino de Noruega6 y el señor José Manuel González Balmaceda, representación de la república de Chile.

Es algo significativo lo que sucede en esos momentos. Noruega y Chile se levantan de forma sincronizada de sus dos asientos. Se posicionan al lado del féretro, Chile a la derecha, Noruega a la izquierda. Los esfuerzos que había realizado el mandatario venezolano en pos del buen desarrollo de los diálogos merecían que al menos se le reconociera ese logro. Era un gesto necesario, y sería un acto de injusticia hacerlo pasar por alto. Lukas trae en sus manos una rama de olivo, la deja encima del ataúd7.

—Termina la tercer guardia de honor.

Prosiguen entonces con el funeral. Empiezan a tocar unas canciones folclóricas. Todo sigue de acuerdo a lo planeado y previsto, a pesar de los dos anuncios sorpresivos del embalsamado del cuerpo del difunto presidente y la extensión de la cámara ardiente por siete días más.

—no toleraría que fuera enterrado en el panteón. —dijo entonces Colombia en voz baja.

—¿por qué lo dices? —responde Venezuela— si mi pueblo lo pide, lo podría hacer.

—por el sencillo hecho de que se atrevió a profanar los restos del libertador para justificar esa locura de su asesinato—espetó suavemente Juan— a veces jugar con los muertos nos traen estas consecuencias…

—ya pasó eso. —le dice José

—si, ya pasó eso, pero no le perdonaré la profanación del sepulcro del libertador, así como jamás le perdonaré el haber insultado a Santander de esa manera

Decidió no responder. El obispo castrense Mario Moronta eleva una oración. La ceremonia prosigue, José intenta ser fuerte pero los sentimientos de su pueblo se proyectan en una confusa marea de sensaciones, de las cuales dos predominan: el miedo y el dolor.

Sorpresivamente un ministro religioso afroamericano eleva una breve plegaria en homenaje al difunto comandante venezolano. Las palabras fluyen de forma monótona a sus oídos, la retórica religiosa que buscaba darle consuelo a los familiares cercanos en medio de ese duro trance. Las naciones oyen todo de forma impasible, posteriormente sigue el vicepresidente Maduro, el cual no puede evitar sentirse compungido frente al enorme dolor que lo corroe.

Sin embargo, Juan Pablo oye con indiferencia las palabras del vicepresidente. Siente que todo ha sido un sartal de crueles mentiras que han alienado la mente de su hermano: la verborrea socialista que contradecía el verdadero espíritu bolivariano, los "gestos de perdón" hacia la oposición, que en cierto modo eran fútiles intentos de ganar credibilidad ante la comunidad internacional presente en ese instante. El único y real compromiso estratégico de Maduro es seguir intentando mantener las buenas relaciones entre Venezuela y Colombia, y el, junto con su presidente tienen el deber de agradecer el gesto, así que en medio de una ovación estruendosa, la nación y el presidente colombianos se levantan, recibiendo el aplauso estruendoso de la concurrencia, aunque en Colombia se note el duro y solemne rictus que es acorde a la situación.

Nunca confió en Hugo Chávez, así que no deberá confiar en lo absoluto en Nicolás Maduro. Es una máxima que debe seguir, a pesar de que la conveniencia política le esté dictando que debe de entenderse con el virtual heredero del chavismo.

Juan al recibir la ovación, se percata de la presencia de alguien que no creía ver en ese instante. Alfred Jones se encontraba en un rincón, alejado de todos, rodeado de sus funcionarios, mirando con atención analítica el escenario político que se entretejía en medio de la ceremonia fúnebre. No se había percatado de su presencia sino hasta ese momento, lo cual se le hacía algo extraño en todo sentido.

Y después de todo, un saludo final. Protocolariamente se dirige hacia los familiares del difunto mandatario, les expresa sus debidas condolencias. Luego, se acerca hacia su hermano, el cual está recibiendo las condolencias de parte de Iván. Después de que el ruso se retirara, José mira a su hermano. Ya no puede seguir haciéndose más el fuerte.

—Yo… —inició el colombiano, más las palabras se quedaron en el aire.

Sin mediar palabra, el venezolano de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel se abalanza sobre su hermano, abrazándolo desesperado, empezando a llorar de forma frenética en un sollozo continuo que es enfocado por las cámaras de televisión presentes en ese instante. No es solo el dolor colectivo de su pueblo el que lo hace llorar… también es ese sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre que lo invade.

—tengo miedo Juan… mi gente está dividida,… mi jefe está muerto,… mi nuevo jefe no tiene los cojones para manejar toda esta situación,… los alimentos escasean y la inseguridad está al tope… —musita José al oído de Juan Pablo— y después de esto, y de ver todo aquello del miércoles pasado, lo que siento es un espantoso miedo…

Se aferra a su hermano, a pesar de que el abrazo redoble los dolores del paro8. Las cámaras se siguen enfocando en ellos dos, los narradores de las cadenas estatales hacen un relato demasiado dramático alrededor de la escena. Rotulan en los titulares: **La nación llora.**

—sabes que puedes contar conmigo, sin importar lo que pase. —le responde el colombiano con suavidad al oído del venezolano— esta vez no te voy a dejar solo… así tenga que enfrentarme a todos, no te voy a dejar solo.

Y el agarre entre ambos es aún más fuerte. Ambos saben que pueden contar el uno con el otro, a pesar de las distensiones, los problemas, las riñas, las disputas y los desencuentros, ante todo se quieren, ante todo son hermanos.

**Palacio de la Asamblea Nacional, esa misma noche…**

Repetir el mismo error era inevitable. La asamblea nacional había sido convocada esa misma noche para que el vicepresidente encargado Nicolás Maduro prestara su juramento. Los diputados opositores habían decidido no asistir, no se aprestarían al juego del partido de gobierno de legitimar una nueva tropelía constitucional.

José estaba en esa sesión, en aquel mismo palacio legislativo en el que había presenciado cientos de juramentaciones de varios de sus mandatarios. A todos el mismo los había hecho prestar su juramento solemne, les había impuesto el collar y la banda con la tricolor venezolana, con las veinte estrellas y el escudo nacional en la mitad. Solo que en este caso, siempre estaba el mandatario saliente para hacer la entrega del cargo. Ahora, solo estaban cuatro personas, y con el presidente muerto, solo la nación podía reemplazar al presidente en la entrega protocolar del cargo.

Todo aquello había sido tan repentino, tan sorpresivo que no habían dado tiempo a nada, el venezolano estaba de verdad exhausto después de todo el pesado día que había tenido que atravesar. Todos habían sido gentiles en un amplio sentido, Ahnum le ofreció todo su entero apoyo en lo que necesitase, Natalya también hizo lo mismo, aunque fuera para quedar bien con Iván. Aunque a la hora de la verdad, ninguno se atrevió a quedarse para los actos de posesión.

Juan Pablo sin embargo, estaba bastante mal después de la ceremonia. Los efectos del paro cafetero habían hecho bastante mella en su salud, y no podía haber resistido por mucho tiempo, así que lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital militar Carlos Arévalo para un chequeo de regularización. De allí, lo llevaron en ambulancia hacia el aeropuerto de Maiquetía en donde un avión de la FAC le esperaba. Lukas y Manuel lo decidieron acompañar, Carlos por su parte decidió regresar a su propia casa, aunque José le agradeció todo el homenaje que había realizado en La Habana.

Aun así, a José le sorprendió la presencia de Alfred en las honras fúnebres. El norteamericano, con una amplia y poco oportuna sonrisa se dirigió hacia el venezolano, el cual se disponía a salir de la academia militar, horas antes de que se dirigiera hacia el palacio legislativo.

—después de esto, las cosas entre nosotros no pueden seguir así —le dijo Estados Unidos a Venezuela— así como el que tu andes con _tan malas compañías…_

—no quiero nada de ti, cerdo capitalista —espetó Venezuela— yo soy libre de decidir con quienes ando, y con quienes no.

La tensión era notoria entre los dos. El norteamericano estaba usando un riguroso luto negro, acorde para la ocasión, aunque la sonrisa tan estúpida y a la vez tan irritante no se borraba de su rostro.

—por lo pronto, lo único que desearía es que nuestros negocios siguieran su ritmo normal, ya sabes… el petróleo que necesito y que tú me vendes, podrías vendérmelo más barato.

—ni loco. —respondió gélidamente Venezuela— ¿no entiendes lo que me sucede, gringo asqueroso?, claro… como tú solo quieres el maldito petróleo que necesitas, no entiendes el maldito dolor y miedo que estoy sufriendo miserable infeliz… solo importas tú, y tú, y nada más que tu… y los demás, que nos vayamos a la mierda.

—no es verdad —le responde el norteamericano.

—si es la maldita verdad —espeta el latino de cabellos rojizos— así que no te las vengas a dar del gran amigo y redentor, que sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones. Así que si tienes un maldito ápice de consideración conmigo, lo mejor que harías es largarte con tu gente de mi casa y no volver jamás.

—pero nada…

—PERO NADA, TE LARGAS YA, ASQUEROSO YANQUI IMPERIALISTA DE MIERDA! —le gritó Venezuela a Estados Unidos.

Ofuscado, Alfred se retira. El canciller Jaua lo mira de forma aprobatoria, y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—lo hiciste bien.

Y allí estaba, horas después. Todo transcurría de acuerdo a lo establecido. José se acerca junto con el ejemplar de la constitución de 1999 entre sus manos. Todos portan brazales tricolores, y un edecán porta un cojín en el que reposa la banda presidencial junto con el collar ceremonial.

Maduro recita el juramento. Las mismas palabras que había recitado Hugo Chávez hacía más de 14 años atrás: proteger y servir a la constitución, y cumplir todas sus leyes. Palabras huecas y sinsentido, en un momento de flagrante ultraje constitucional.

Y en ese momento a José le invadió el terror. Una visión sobrecogedora era la que veía en ese instante, como una extraña sensación de clarividencia. Cadáveres. Cientos y cientos de cadáveres, apilados en las bancas y escaños de la platea del edificio de la asamblea. La sangre que se dispersaba por las escaleras en torrentes considerables. Y la sangre en sus manos.

Posteriormente Diosdado Cabello, le indica que le imponga la banda presidencial a Maduro. Lo hace de forma mecánica. Luego, el collar ceremonial. Un abrazo breve, pero José no puede alegrarse. Su mirada es perdida y ausente.

Y de nuevo siente que es incierto el nuevo horizonte.

1 Como un dato curioso, el Arzobispo de Caracas, el cardenal **Jorge Urosa** celebró una misa de acción de gracias por la muerte del presidente Chávez en la iglesia de santa maría dei Spagnoli**. **Inclusive, por muy crudo que suene, muchos venezolanos exiliados han celebrado la muerte de Chávez, y hasta este instante el único ex mandatario colombiano que se ha pronunciado abiertamente congratulándose por el fallecimiento del mandatario venezolano ha sido **Álvaro Uribe Vélez.**

2 Puedo decir lo siguiente: **El libertador cobró venganza!. **Un hecho tal vez demasiado macabro que cubre el acto de exhumación del cuerpo del libertador Simón Bolívar el 23 de junio del 2010 está en la muerte de los cinco ministros y el presidente mismo durante un lapso de casi 3 años. No es por meter susto, pero el acto de exhumar los restos de Bolívar fue una **profanación en todo sentido y regla de la palabra, **y **con los muertos, en especial con Bolívar no se juega!.**

3 Ahnum al Rafhjastani: es el nombre de la república de Irán.

4 La guardia de honor de naciones simplemente es una alusión a las **naciones bolivarianas**, no precisamente por el hecho de compartir la ideología chavista, sino por ser naciones que habían sido liberadas por el libertador Simón Bolívar.

5 Esta guardia de honor es la guardia de los **estados socialistas**. A pesar de que Rusia ya no sea un estado comunista, se le considera la cuna del comunismo en todo sentido.

6 La presencia de Noruega es simbólica.

7 Este gesto no es al azar: es un reconocimiento que **tengo que hacer **hacia el difunto presidente Chávez (a pesar de que no me guste, ni me gustará hacerlo) por sus esfuerzos en mediar durante el proceso de paz en la habana.

8 Ese mismo día los cafeteros levantan el paro después de negociar en Pereira junto con el gobierno el pliego de peticiones.


	42. Dando Largas y Evasivas

**Nota del autor:**

Prosigo con esta historia, y después del último capítulo especial que relató los pormenores de la muerte y honras fúnebres del presidente Chávez, se desarrolla hoy en La Habana la séptima ronda de diálogos que todavía ocupa el tema de desarrollo agrario sostenible. Los negociadores del gobierno han recibido las específicas órdenes de buscar concluir este tema en esta séptima ronda, para así pasar de plano a un tema realmente sensible: **participación política de la guerrilla en la democracia y el postconflicto.**

Esta nueva ronda terminará el 21 de marzo, por lo que se supone (y espero que así suceda, después de casi 40 capítulos en los que prácticamente no se ha avanzado en nada) que empezarán a verse los primeros acuerdos alrededor del primer punto.

Pero no todo es malo: el viernes anterior, mientras en Venezuela se realizaban las exequias del difunto presidente Hugo Chávez, el ELN hacía la correspondiente entrega de **Uwë y Gunther Breuer, **secuestrados desde noviembre pasado, a una comisión humanitaria conformada por **Horacio Serpa **y **Antonio Navarro Wolff, **(mencionado en capítulos anteriores) la cual subsecuentemente los consiguió liberar. Ahora queda pendiente la liberación de **Jernoc Wobert**, la cual está evidentemente enredada dadas las exigencias económicas que ha hecho la guerrilla hacia la compañía a la que pertenece el ingeniero canadiense.

Quiero manifestar una opinión muy personal con respecto a mis posturas políticas: estoy contra todo tipo de totalitarismo, sea de izquierda o de derecha. Decía lord Baden-Powell (el padre indiscutido del movimiento scout a nivel mundial): **no existen dictaduras buenas o malas, las dictaduras siempre serán malas porque siempre contradecirán los deseos del pueblo. **Eso incluye el totalitarismo chavista, que a todas luces han hecho nefastos daños hacia sus naciones, ya sea en el sentido económico o en el sentido político, restringiendo las libertades públicas, destruyendo la economía, el arte, la cultura y en el peor de los casos, persiguiendo con saña cruel y despiadada a aquellos que se les opongan. El chavismo es un régimen totalitario en todo sentido, así como lo fue el nefando régimen de **Laureano Gómez Castro, **uno de los presidentes más despiadados, crueles, sanguinarios y dementes que jamás hayan existido en Colombia y en América latina, que deja como unas blancas e inocentes palomas a otros infames como **Pinochet, Videla, Stroessner, **y entre otros en el cono sur, y de paso deja como unos santos a **Cristiani**, **Somoza **y **Díaz Ordaz **(recordado por la masacre de Tlatelolco en medio de los juegos olímpicos de 1968) en centro y Norteamérica. No existe ningún tipo de justificación, ni política, ni económica, ni social hacia los regímenes totalitarios, sea por medio de las urnas, sea por medio de la fuerza.

La democracia y la libre expresión es **un derecho básico y fundamental de los pueblos**. Todos tenemos derecho a disentir, a opinar diferente y a que se nos respete esas opiniones, mal que bien Colombia ha aprendido a costa de mucho dolor esa valiosa lección, siendo como es hoy y en medio de todos sus problemas, una de las democracias más sólidas de américa latina (pues durante toda su vida independiente a Colombia solo le han impuesto tres jefes a través de golpes de estado: **José MaríaMelo**,**José ManuelMarroquín**, y**GustavoRojas Pinilla**, el resto han asumido a través de las vías constitucionalmente establecidas a lo largo de la historia).

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 41: Dando largas y evasivas**

(Como todavía siguen en el primer punto, no se sabe cuándo avanzarán).

**La Habana, el 12 de marzo de 2013 por la mañana.**

Había aumentado la gleba de periodistas que se arremolinaban alrededor de la entrada principal del palacio nacional de convenciones. Todos estaban al pendiente de las nuevas declaraciones que podían empezar a surgir alrededor de la séptima ronda de los procesos, el séptimo y nuevo round en el que el gran ausente era José Francisco Páez, representación de la república bolivariana de Venezuela.

—señor Botero, señor… ¿tiene alguna declaración con respecto a la ausencia del señor Páez Montenegro?

—Sin comentarios —decía escuetamente el colombiano mientras ingresaba al palacio de convenciones.

Naturalmente, sentía que su deber frente a la situación que se estaba desatando en ese preciso instante en casa de su propio hermano era la de ser prudente.

Hacen todos ingreso hacia la sala de conferencias, en donde ya se encontraban los negociadores del gobierno y la guerrilla. Naturalmente, la discusión versaría sobre la posibilidad de unos auxilios suplementarios a las extensiones agrarias inferiores a las 20 hectáreas, así mismo la salvaguarda de los intereses de todos los gremios agrícolas del país. Ya tenían bastante con Lafouré, quien constantemente hacía críticas demasiado evidentes al proceso, cosa que también había sido atendida por otros gremios como FEDEPALMA, los cuales de forma unilateral desistieron de enviar delegados a los foros agrícolas.

—antes que nada, deseo empezar esta nueva ronda de negociaciones haciendo un sencillo homenaje al eterno comandante Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías, que ahora, desde la eternidad ha de velar por la nueva revolución latinoamericana.

—dejémonos del boato y el maldito protocolo, necesitamos empezar a trabajar en los temas de la agenda del día de una puta vez —espetó con irritación Colombia

Márquez le mira con una profunda petulancia. Pretende con este gesto desquitarse. Ordena entonces que Marcos Calarcá y Rodrigo Granda salgan un momento de la habitación, para luego regresar con un retrato del difunto presidente Chávez, el cual con posterioridad es colgado en un puesto de honor, a espaldas del jefe negociador de la guerrilla. A Juan le incomoda el gesto por sobremanera, pues nota una sonrisa gélida y petulante de parte del jefe negociador de la insurgencia armada.

—no iniciaremos sin haberle demostrado los debidos respetos al comandante Chávez, —responde fríamente el jefe negociador de la guerrilla— es por su intermediación el que estamos presentes en este día.

Se tiene entonces que morder la lengua. Un minuto de silencio se impone antes de iniciar la sesión del día. A Juan no le agrada ese gesto, no lo considera prudente: ya se había tenido bastante con los pomposos actos públicos durante las honras fúnebres del finado mandatario, además de una serie de homenajes que habían hecho en La Habana a cargo del gobierno castrista.

Concluido el minuto luctuoso, Granda y Calarcá entronizan el retrato del difunto mandatario Venezolano en un puesto de honor.

Juan está irritado, notoriamente incómodo. Márquez lo mira con satisfacción, Lukas percibe que aquel gesto ha sido como una suerte de desquite después de los hechos sucedidos el 7 de febrero pasado.

—como un primer punto de la agenda, se analizará la proposición de las reservas campesinas autónomas, y además de eso, buscaremos cerrar el primer punto de la hoja de ruta para seguir al tema que circunscribe a la participación política de la guerrilla en el postconflicto.

Inician entonces la ronda. Las discusiones eran evidentemente acaloradas, destacando la plausibilidad del jefe negociador del gobierno y la retórica monótona de su contraparte. En ese momento se notan las cada vez más notorias divisiones entre ambas partes, y las contrariedades en las que empieza a entrar la guerrilla con lo que respectaba a sus proposiciones.

La séptima ronda era decisiva en ese momento. Se tendría que dar conclusiones claras al primer punto, que ya había ocupado prácticamente siete rondas, contando la que estaba iniciando.

Lukas sin embargo, evidenciaba que el proceso en ese momento se estaba atascando en un mismo tema, que no fluía de forma sincrónica. El real punto de quiebre del mismo no era cercano ni lejano, el avance estaba parado en todo sentido.

Y las dudas frente al mismo parecían crecer, y con la muerte del presidente Chávez se entraba en un limbo incierto, en el que la intermediación venezolana dependía en todo sentido de los resultados de las elecciones del 14 de abril, en donde oficialismo y oposición tendrían que medir nuevamente fuerzas en medio de un ambiente demasiado enrarecido y turbio y una división política muy profunda entre varios sectores de la sociedad venezolana.

—las reservas campesinas autónomas pueden servir como un conducto para zanjar naturalmente los profundos problemas de desigualdad entre el campesinado colombiano, apoyando a los campesinos para que puedan salir de la miseria en la que están sumidos.

—su propuesta de "reservas campesinas" me parece demasiado intrascendente en un momento como este. —insistió Colombia— lo primero que se debe hacer obligatoriamente es resarcir a las víctimas del conflicto, a los que han sido despojados de forma maquinal de sus parcelas y propiedades.

Era demasiado obvio que en ese instante, la visión de la guerrilla era demasiado anquilosada en las posturas marxistas, que evidentemente habían fracasado de forma espectacular. La necesidad de reales cambios, de soluciones definitivas a los problemas políticos y sociales de fondo era necesaria para concluir con favorabilidad el proceso que se estaba desarrollando en ese instante. No era cuestión de proseguir con el clásico discurso pletóricamente enfermizo radicalista que propugnaba por un estado colectivista, una utopía feliz libre de la opresión de la gran masa burguesa, libre de las ataduras clasistas, bajo unos parámetros políticos y sociales que evidenciaron su más claro fracaso durante el otoño y el invierno de 1989.

**Durante el receso de la mañana…**

Juan Pablo merodeaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del claustro del jardín del palacio de convenciones. Sus preocupaciones no rondaban sobre lo que se discutiría en las rondas de la tarde, sino también en la incierta situación por la que atravesaba su hermano.

Miró el árbol de mango. Ese mismo árbol en el que casi se mata por un mango, para ofrecérselo a su propio hermano. Y también recordó las palabras que le había dicho durante el funeral.

_Tengo miedo Juan… mi gente está dividida, mi jefe está muerto, mi nuevo jefe no tiene los cojones para manejar esta situación,… los alimentos escasean y la inseguridad está al tope,… y después de esto, y de ver todo aquello del miércoles pasado, lo que siento es un espantoso miedo…_

No puede evitar pensar en el en esos instantes. Sufre en silencio, se tiene que amordazar esas ansias terribles de tomar un vuelo directo a caracas y acompañar a su hermano en ese espantoso y duro trance.

—no puedes seguir pensando en él por el resto del día —le dice el noruego al ver al colombiano mirar el árbol.

—me es inevitable —responde escuetamente el colombiano.

Aun siente las secuelas del paro, una leve cojera en su pierna derecha evidencia los estragos de aquellos hechos. Por lo demás, el noruego estaba sorprendido por la rápida recuperación del colombiano, después de todos esos hechos.

—todo esto de los "territorios campesinos" me preocupa —le dice entonces Colombia— parece más como una acción evasiva que una propuesta real.

—no lo creo así, tienes que considerarlo.

—ay dios, no quisiera ofenderte, pero a veces eres un poco ingenuo Luke.

Eso ofuscó un poco al nórdico.

—todavía tienes demasiadas dudas con respecto a todo este proceso.

—¿y cómo no las voy a tener? —increpó el hispano al escandinavo— con cada día que pasa y cada propuesta que plantean, siento que están evadiendo toda la responsabilidad que ellos carga, echándome siempre el agua sucia.

—bueno, en eso tienes razón —respondió Noruega— no han cesado de atacarte y decir que eres la representación de un gobierno corrupto y oligarca, sin dimensionar esta nueva oportunidad.

—lo viste en Hůrdal —dijo al final el colombiano.

Si, Hůrdal había sido una demostración clara de las pocas disposiciones de la guerrilla en ceder. Pero al menos la presión internacional había servido para forzar a la guerrilla a aceptar las nuevas reglas de juego para el desarrollo de las negociaciones. La intermediación de Noruega y sus diplomáticos había sido en esencia vital para que las etapas previas de los diálogos pudieran fluir, y así empezar a establecer una agenda sólida que sirviera como norte para las subsecuentes rondas. Ya la mediación de Chile y Venezuela llegó con posterioridad al desarrollo de las siguientes rondas, y debido a los constantes problemas de orden político en casa de José, la mediación del gobierno venezolano era ciertamente fluctuante, vaga y poco constante.

—no debí involucrar a José en esto —atinó a decir Colombia— él tiene muchos problemas por los cuales preocuparse,…

—el hecho está en que tus problemas se han convertido en problema de todo el vecindario —respondió Noruega— he mirado algunos documentos, y ciertamente las FARC han colaborado con diferentes movimientos insurgentes en toda Latinoamérica.

—Tupamaros, Sendero Luminoso, Sandinistas, el frente Farabundo Martí, inclusive ETA e IRA —atinó a decir Colombia— hasta ya quieren "ayudar" a los mapuches en su "lucha revolucionaria".

El nórdico de cabellos rubios se sorprendió con lo bien informado que estaba el colombiano sobre los respaldos que ofrecía la guerrilla.

—no creí que…

—también los apoyan varias organizaciones de filiación izquierdista en Europa. —prosiguió Colombia— Mathias en especial los apoya, o bueno, el partido socialdemócrata danés los apoya.

—creí que solo era el asunto de unas simples camisetas

—el asunto trasciende más allá de unas putas camisetas —dijo fríamente el colombiano.

—Sabes que Mathias es demasiado imprudente e irreverente —respondió el noruego— no es el primer problema que se ha ganado por un mal comentario o alguna imprudencia… pero ¿colaborar con unos criminales de esa calaña?

—no sé… pero no puedo confiar en Mathias Køhler.

Termina el receso. Todos entonces tienen que regresar a la sala de conferencias del palacio de convenciones.

**Bogotá, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.**

Ludwig se encontraba en ese instante en un café del barrio la candelaria, en medio de una lluvia pertinaz. Había optado por quedarse un tiempo más en Colombia, a pesar de las circunstancias. Quizás, cuando las cosas se calmaran podría viajar con Feli a Colombia, pasar unos días en casa de Juan, conocer, mirar, naturalmente pasar un rato agradable con Juan Pablo.

Pidió entonces una taza de café. Negro, e intenso, lo bebió pausadamente. Miró con atención los contrastes, indagó por su propia cuenta el porqué de todo ese irracional y demencial odio. Y al mirar archivos en la biblioteca nacional, ver antiguas filmaciones, charlar con algunos catedráticos y analistas, se vio extrañamente reflejado en el colombiano.

Ludwig parecía verse al espejo: la división, la muerte, la gente que mataba por tal y cual color. Una eterna espiral de violencia que no parecía acabar. Imágenes espantosas parecían regresar con cada documento: Bünnchewald, Austzwitch-Birkenau, Dachau, Treblinka, Flössenburg, Mathausen, surgían como negras y ominosas sombras de un pasado que deseaba olvidar, pero que siempre cargaría a sus espaldas.

Y Juan Pablo también cargaba con su propio lastre, con su sangriento y terrible pasado. Ludwig simplemente sonrió con amarga tristeza.

Pero a pesar de todo, algo le sorprendía en ese momento: la esperanza. La eterna alegría que rodeaba al colombiano de común, esa eterna animosidad y disposición para seguir adelante, para encarar los problemas del día a día con optimismo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sorpresivamente lo vio llegar. Lo reconoció por un levemente dispar caminar, que evidenciaba el uso de una prótesis en la pierna derecha.

—_HerrAntoine.._

—pero que gusto me da verlo de nuevo Ludwig —exclamó entonces con algo de dificultad el doctor Navarro Wolff.

Un abrazo muy fraternal y caluroso es recibido de parte del ex constituyente y ex guerrillero del M19. Ludwig siente que debe agradecerle mucho al señor Navarro: por sus buenos oficios, se llevó a buen puerto la liberación de los hermanos Breuer.

—no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mis conciudadanos. —empezó el germano— mi pueblo y yo mismo tendremos una deuda eterna con usted.

—no tiene usted porqué agradecerme… era mi deber —dijo Navarro— deber que cumplí con todo el gusto del mundo.

Un último abrazo, una invitación. Ludwig tiene que reconocer la amabilidad del ex gobernador nariñense.

—le voy a pedir un favor: no quisiera que se lleve una mala impresión de nosotros, ni de Juanito… el pobre ha sufrido mucho —le rogó entonces Navarro a la nación alemana— usted ha sufrido en carne propia lo que es tener un pueblo dividido, vivir una guerra en la que se matan a inocentes sin ningún tipo de justificación.

—ni más faltaba _Herr Antoine_—le contestó el germano— antes admiro mucho a Juan. No cualquiera puede seguir sonriéndole a la vida en medio de un desastre.

Dicho esto, se despidieron. Ludwig sin embargo reflexionaba: el mundo había sido muy injusto con Juan Pablo durante mucho tiempo. Así como había pasado con el mismo: ser marcado como un execrado, como el culpable de todas las desgracias. La visión de algunos países miembros de la UE frente al conflicto colombiano era ciertamente negligente e indiferente.

El mundo poco a poco tendría que cambiar su visión de la realidad colombiana y latinoamericana. Ahora Ludwig lo entendía con toda claridad.


	43. el despertar de la bestia

**Nota del autor:**

Después del capítulo anterior (**Dando largas y evasivas**) empiezo una serie de tres capítulos que ocuparan un tema muy controvertido, espinoso y doloroso, que será tocado con toda la profundidad del caso, (y que es difícil de tocar para mí) y que durante los últimos años ha desangrado a la nación a unos límites asquerosamente horrorosos, en uno de los periodos más infames, sangrientos, espantosos y terribles que han transcurrido en Colombia, durante todos sus doscientos años de vida independiente.

Los años 90's del siglo pasado presenciaron el ascenso en la sociedad colombiana del fenómeno del **Paramilitarismo. **La vaguedad de los orígenes de los principales grupos paramilitares, además del fuerte liderazgo de los hermanos **Fidel**, **Vicente** y **Carlos Castaño**, los cuales con el paso del tiempo se vieron rodeados de un nimbo y una mitografía casi legendarias, propiciaron un baño de sangre atroz y salvaje durante largos y espantosos 20 años.

La figura de Carlos Castaño es especialmente controvertida: visto por unos como un libertador, un adalid de los valores cristianos y un defensor de la patria frente a las destructivas pretensiones de la guerrilla (según la extrema derecha colombiana) y por otros como un despiadado y cruel asesino sin moral, sin escrúpulos, sin misericordia y sin remordimiento, sus decisiones y acciones demostraron una especial sevicia y crueldad. Pueblos fueron asolados por brigadas de paramilitares, hombres, mujeres y niños fueron asesinados con saña y crueldad casi dementes, la gente fue amenazada, desterrada de sus hogares, los que intentaban alzar la voz denunciando las atrocidades eran acallados por medio de balas. Eran comunes en esa época (y lo siguen siendo) atrocidades realmente espantosas, enfermizas, demasiado terribles y asquerosamente sangrientas, tan terribles y tremebundas que dejan como simples cuentos para niños los crímenes de guerra y lesa humanidad del nazismo, las desapariciones forzadas en Chile y Argentina y las vejaciones de Abu Grahib.

Incluso, la izquierda colombiana fue perseguida con barbarismo cruel: en 1990 los candidatos **Bernardo Jaramillo** y **Carlos Pizarro** son asesinados bajo una alianza criminal entre paramilitares y narcotraficantes. La extrema derecha colombiana empieza entonces a coquetear de forma cautelosa con el paramilitarismo, cosa que también hacen el ejército y la iglesia católica, que hace oídos sordos a las denuncias de organizaciones de derechos humanos, dando especial anuencia para que los paramilitares actúen con toda impunidad.

Después de esta breve introducción, los dejo entonces con el capítulo de hoy. Por un principio básico de respeto no les puedo decir el tradicional **disfruten la lectura**, porque el tema no se apresta para disfrutes de ningún tipo.

**Advertencias especiales:**

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas demasiado sensibles y un alto contenido violento. Si desean evitar traumas, pueden pasarlo por alto. Todo lo que se ha de contar en este capítulo es plenamente veraz, y basado en hechos, que para mí desgracia, son reales.

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

**Capítulo 42: El despertar de la bestia.**

_Y entonces vi una bestia, que salía de la mar, la cual tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos, y sobre los cuernos,_

_Diez diademas, y sobre las cabezas nombres de blasfemias._

_Esta bestia que vi era semejante a un leopardo, y sus pies eran como los de un oso, y su boca era como la de un león._

_Y le dio el dragón fuerza y gran poder._

_Vi luego una de sus cabezas, que parecía como herida de muerte, y su llaga mortal fue curada;_

_Con lo que toda la tierra pasmada, se fue en pos de la bestia. _

_Y adoraron al dragón, que dio el poder a la bestia, diciendo: ¿__**Quién como la bestia**__? Y ¿__**quién podrá contra ella**__?_

_Apocalipsis, Cap. XII, vers. 1-4_1

**La Habana, el 17 de marzo por la tarde.**

La ronda de negociaciones de ese día había concluido en medio del habitual acuerdo de siempre. El sopor y bochorno de la tarde aportaba al tedio y el cansancio de todos en la mesa de negociaciones en ese instante. Naturalmente, la discusión versó alrededor de los terrenos que estaban en poder de las FARC, y que naturalmente debían de ser devueltos a sus propietarios legítimos.

José estaba de nuevo ausente. El viernes anterior había tenido que concurrir a las solemnidades que correspondían al traslado del féretro mortuorio del presidente Hugo Chávez hacia el "cuartel de la montaña", ubicado en la barriada del 23 de enero. Juan había visto y seguido la ceremonia con total interés y preocupación: con cada imagen, veía a su propio hermano acabado, cercano al cansancio, mirando de forma incierta y preocupada el nuevo horizonte político que parecía entretejerse lentamente.

Y la situación no era nada favorable con respecto a José: con cada día que pasaba, las divisiones se acentuaban aún más. El hervidero político en Venezuela era considerablemente alto, los principales sectores políticos no aportaban en lo absoluto a calmar los ánimos, al contrario: le echaban más leña al fuego, que prontamente se convertiría en un incendio.

Subieron entonces las cuatro naciones que hacían parte del proceso al auto. Lukas estaba concentrado leyendo unos cuantos documentos de la cancillería noruega, en donde le daban instrucciones precisas sobre la mediación en las etapas siguientes. Carlos conducía por las calles como si nada, Manuel miraba por la ventana distraído, mientras que Juan Pablo estaba en el mismo plan del noruego: leía los últimos informes de la unidad de restitución de tierras.

Todos llegaron, bajaron del auto, Carlos estacionó el mismo en el garaje, y ya reunidos se dirigieron naturalmente a la sala.

Cuba se encargó de la cena. Algo sencillo, que no requería tanto esfuerzo. Entre tanto, Manuel se dispuso a leer unos cuantos documentos respectivos a los procesos de restitución de tierras. Total, había conceptos que no lograba entender de los susodichos informes, entre los cuales se encontraban mapas que delineaban el avance paramilitar entre 1980 y 1999.

Con ciertas dudas, se dirigió hacia Juan, buscando aclararle sus dudas al respecto.

—¿podrías aclararme unas cuantas dudas?

—sobre qué…

—sobre las expropiaciones que han hecho los paramilitares.

Colombia sintió un punzón escalofriante. Recordaba en ese preciso momento los crímenes, las masacres, los espantosos actos de crueldad que había presenciado.

—¿dije algo malo?

Intentó sonreír.

—no, no has dicho nada malo. —dijo el colombiano de forma algo amable— si deseas te puedo contar todo lo que se.

Y empezó el relato.

Manuel le oía con atención. Juan Pablo empezaba a relatar con un tenso hilo el surgimiento de los primeros grupos paramilitares por allá en los años sesenta o setenta. Los orígenes no eran lo suficientemente claros en ningún sentido. Le era difícil relatar todo eso, esa macabra parte de su historia, los vejámenes horrendos de los que habían sido víctimas tantas personas inocentes.

Lukas se acercó cautelosamente, también dispuesto a escuchar todo aquello.

—… habían muchos grupos paramilitares por ese entonces. El bajo cauca se infestó de "cooperativas de seguridad privada" que supuestamente servían para asegurar los bienes de los principales ganaderos antioqueños y cordobeses. Luego, empezarían a formarse otros grupos de "autodefensa" a partir de los primeros núcleos del programa de Valencia2… pero eran demasiado insignificantes, comparados a los primeros ejércitos privados del magdalena medio antioqueño. Surgieron entonces los hermanos Castaño, sedientos de venganza, enloquecidos en un rabioso odio sin límite o control.

Si, los tres hermanos Castaño. Era difícil para el admitir que había dado origen a esos tres… es difícil definirlo. El arquetipo que podría definir a Fidel, Vicente y Carlos Castaño sería el de **monstruos**, pero les quedaba realmente corto. Sus acciones criminales fueron a todas luces barbáricamente despiadadas, asesinatos realizados bajo la mayor sevicia y crueldad imaginadas.

Solo alguien podría equipararse en crueldad a los hermanos Castaño. **León María Lozano**, el legendario **"Cóndor" **que en los años cincuenta, en el apogeo de la más infame, sangrienta y desquiciada violencia bipartidista, sumió al valle del cauca en un baño de sangre de proporciones dementes. La forma en la que asesinaban con saña fría a hombres, mujeres y niños, por el vil y enfermo placer de matar, bajo la anuencia del ejército, las autoridades civiles, e inclusive la misma santa madre iglesia que sin miramiento decidió apoyar irrestrictamente al paramilitarismo colombiano, en su desbocado y cancerígeno crecimiento, solo podría compararse a la sevicia enfermiza con la que la bandada de pájaros de rapiña asesinaba a los liberales, durante la oprobiosa época de la violencia.

—recuerdo bien un día de febrero del 99. —dijo el colombiano con tenso hilo— el comandante de la novena brigada me había llamado temprano, apenas me recién levantaba. Oía el terror en su voz.

Era difícil para el recordar ese día. Parecía regresar a aquel poblado, aquel sopor matinal, en medio de aquel enrarecido ambiente.

—si quieres dejamos así —cortó el cubano— no quisiera que terminaras con un trauma.

—es necesario, si quieren entender todo esto de los despojos, tienen que oírlo todo.

Con tenso hilo, recordó de nuevo ese día. Era tremendamente espantoso, había viajado rápidamente a el salado, una localidad perdida del bajo Sinú. Hasta ese momento todo normal. Luego, vio el sangriento y espantoso espectáculo: 98 cadáveres, todos civiles, muertos de las formas más inimaginables, todo el poblado: hombres, mujeres, niños. Los cadáveres rodeaban la pequeña plazuela, las casas, de los arboles pendían los cuerpos colgados de ancianos, mujeres, niños. Ni el templo había sido respetado: entre sus sagrados muros yacían varios pobladores, que habían solicitado protección creyendo que respetarían el sacro recinto3.

Era espantoso. Nunca, en los casi cuarenta años de conflicto, ni en todos los años de violencia bipartidista, ni durante las guerras civiles del siglo XIX se había visto tanta barbarie y demencia junta.

—sabía que eran ellos. No habían mostrado reparos en matar mujeres, ancianos y niños: a las mujeres las violaron, a algunas las decapitaron o las descuartizaron con machete, a los niños los colgaron de los árboles o los degollaron. Cuentan los sobrevivientes que al son de la cumbiamba mataban y degollaban… habían agarrado a una chica, la amarraron a un árbol y la obligaron a ver como asesinaban a sus familiares, para luego bañarla en la sangre de sus propios seres queridos… decapitaron a un anciano enfrente de sus nietos, y sin ningún reparo decidieron jugar futbol con su cabeza. Era realmente atroz4.

Le dolía recordar. Era espantoso, demasiado para su torturada consciencia. Los que habían cometido esos crímenes no habían sido hombres, ni bestias siquiera: eran demonios con disfraz mortal.

Las otras tres naciones quedaron pasmadas con el relato. Lukas estaba con una expresión de espanto, Manuel también estaba consternado a un nivel insospechado, Carlos estaba también aterrado.

—las cosas nunca paraban aquí. Todos los respaldaban: el ejército, los empresarios, la misma iglesia, todos quisieron ayudarlos. Incluso yo mismo creí que podrían ayudarnos a acabar con la guerrilla de una vez y para siempre. Estaba equivocado —dijo con amarga tristeza el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda.

Si, lo estaba. El paramilitarismo estaba corrompido desde sus inicios. Incluso las rivalidades no se hicieron esperar: Fidel sería asesinado por Carlos y Vicente en el 93. Luego, Carlos Castaño marginaría a Vicente, convirtiéndose en el todopoderoso comandante de las recién conformadas **AUTODEFENSAS UNIDAS DE COLOMBIA** o mejor conocidas como AUC, surgidas de la fusión del **AAC **(Alianza Anticomunista Colombiana) del bajo magdalena el **ELC **(Ejército Laureanista Colombiano) ubicado en Arauca y el **BLO **(bloque de lanceros del Orinoco) del meta. Luego, como la sombra de un asesino Caín, Vicente, celoso del indiscutido poderío de su hermano menor, sin ningún tipo de reparo y escrúpulo decidió tomar la iniciativa de asesinarlo, de una forma exquisitamente terrible y cruda: lo colgó de una viga, mientras con un machete lo cercenaba lentamente, miembro por miembro, extremidad por extremidad, mientras los gritos espantosos de dolor y rabia resonaban en los ecos del sótano de una perdida hacienda de la llanura cordobesa.

Juan alguna vez recordó a Carlos Castaño: tenía don de mando, una oratoria privilegiada, una genialidad militar indiscutida, una frialdad demente y enfermiza. Sus tesis eran naturalmente derechistas, imbuidas en el conservatismo clásico colombiano, con tintes naturalmente falangistas. Concebía al estado como una entidad supranacional bajo un régimen corporativista, en donde todo estaría supervisado bajo un régimen de conducta y moral demasiado rígido, muy acorde a su fría y espartana disciplina. Era un visceral anticomunista en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no demostró en reparo alguno al perseguir a los miembros de los principales partidos de izquierda, en especial la **Unión Patriótica ** y el **Partido Comunista Colombiano**5. Su proyecto político no contemplaba ningún tipo de libertades de oposición, y no distaba de ser una locura enfermizamente derechista, solo concebida por una mente corrompida por el odio. Laureano Gómez hubiera estado muy feliz de tenerlo como su pupilo.

—nadie creyó que las cosas se saldrían de control: en poco tiempo tuvieron control de casi gran parte del país, en medio de un reinado de terror y barbarie. Ya no les importaba proteger a la gente, o al menos a sus primeros benefactores: su sed de sangre los empujaba a matar, a asesinar sin ningún tipo de misericordia, sin que nadie dijera absolutamente nada.

Recordaba tal vez a Isaías Duarte6, arzobispo de Santiago de Cali, y cercano amigo de Carlos Castaño. Según rumores, habían seis altos mandos paramilitares en las sombras, seis personalidades de alta prestancia política que urdieron la trama sangrienta del paramilitarismo. Nunca se supo el real alcance de sus nexos con los castaño, inclusive después de su poco claro asesinato al salir de una boda colectiva, al mejor estilo de un mártir de la fe y la santa madre iglesia7.

—después vino la tan famosa desmovilización de los procesos de santa fe de Ralito —prosiguió el colombiano— todo bajo un nimbo de dudas y confusión. No se sabía de Carlos Castaño, solo de Vicente y Salvatore Mancuso, los cuales habían asistido a los actos oficiales. Prontamente, los bloques empezaron a disolverse, aparentemente la era del paramilitarismo se había acabado.

Pero todo había sido mentira. Juan los sentía al menos así. Los grandes bloques como el "Héroes de Tolová", "Calima", "Central Bolívar", "Laureano Gómez Castro", "Gilberto Alzate Avendaño" y "Centauros" se habían en realidad atomizado en pequeños grupúsculos de bandoleros que prontamente quisieron iniciar su propio baño de sangre. Así entonces nacieron las **bandas criminales** o mejor conocidas como **BACRIM. **El paramilitarismo seguía, como mancha persistente, sembrando la muerte y el terror entre el pueblo.

Eran ya cerca de las diez de la noche. A todos se les habían quitado las ganas de comer, pues las escabrosas descripciones del colombiano los habían dejado tal vez demasiado afectados.

Lukas era el más consternado: no le podía caber en su cabeza tanta atrocidad y tanta sevicia. Lo de Utøya, si se le podría comparar, era un simple juego de niños al lado de las masacres paramilitares.

Sencillamente, era como si el diablo se decidiese interferir en el destino de los hombres, sembrando el mal y la destrucción. La masacre de El salado, era una de sus obras8.

1 Esta es una cita bíblica tal vez demasiado acorde al paramilitarismo y su enorme poder corruptor en la sociedad colombiana.

2 Se refiere a **Guillermo León Valencia**, segundo presidente del periodo conocido como **frente nacional**, el cual alternaba los periodos presidenciales entre liberales y conservadores por un periodo de 16 años. Una de sus propuestas fue la creación de ejércitos privados, conformados por peones de diferentes haciendas, y mal entrenados por el ejército nacional, que intentaban defender las propiedades de los grandes hacendados de los ataques de **la chusma**, el bandolerismo y las incipientes guerrillas de esa época.

3 Con 98 civiles muertos, la **masacre de El Salado** es uno de los asesinatos en masa más… dios, es difícil dar un apelativo… puede definirse como el mayor asesinato en masa visto en Colombia, con tal es que las atrocidades realizadas en el caserío superan en todo sentido cualquier tipo de tortura imaginado hasta ese momento.

4 De hecho, recientemente han lanzado una nueva serie televisiva muy turbia que narra todo esto, producción del canal **RCN **y **RTI**, llamada **TRES CAÍNES**.

5 El genocidio de la **UP **ha sido una de las persecuciones más fieras y sangrientas vistas en américa latina contra un partido político. En próximos capítulos se narrará con detalle este hecho.

6 La figura, cada vez más controvertida del arzobispo **Isaías Duarte Cancino **es de relevancia en la historia reciente de Colombia, a razón de dos cosas: la primera, su cercanía con Castaño, a tal punto de instigar muchos de los asesinatos de políticos de izquierda que buscaban el amparo eclesiástico, y la segunda, el ser hasta este momento, uno de los **notables**, los cuales eran seis altas personalidades que conformaban un estado mayor en las sombras del paramilitarismo colombiano.

7 Hasta este instante, Duarte Cancino ha sido el único alto prelado asesinado en Colombia. Le sucedió monseñor Juan Francisco Sarasti, que a su vez es sucedido recientemente por Darío de Jesús Monsalve.

8 Cito, esta frase no es mía, sino que la dice **Riza Hawkeye** en el capítulo 8 de **Fullmetal Alchemist**, aunque claro, está levemente modificada para que concuerde con el contexto del capítulo**.**


	44. La sangre que mancha la tierra

**Nota del autor:**

Sigo con esta segunda entrega que circunscribe al tema del paramilitarismo. Pero este capítulo tratará un tema demasiado delicado, y tal vez muy sensible en todo amplio sentido: **la usurpación de tierras**.

El fenómeno es tan viejo como el mismo conflicto. Diferentes actores políticos y militares (entre los que caben destacar las **FARC**, las **AUC** y el **ELN**) han propiciado el maquinal y despiadado despojo de incontables extensiones de tierra a sangre y fuego. Muchas personas fueron asesinadas con saña cruel y barbárica, bajo métodos espantosamente sangrientos y enfermizamente horrorosos (que insisto, no tienen comparación de ningún tipo, pero haciendo comparaciones, lo más parecido a los crímenes del paramilitarismo es el orgiástico baño de sangre del gobierno Ustashi en Croacia) Los que no eran asesinados, eran obligados a salir de sus tierras, cediendo de forma unilateral sus parcelas de terreno a los comandantes paramilitares, los cuales revendían a grandes terratenientes las extensiones de terreno usurpadas con toda la impunidad del caso. Todo el litoral atlántico, desde la ciénaga grande hasta punta gallinas en la Guajira, se convirtió en un enorme y monumental cementerio. Lo mismo sucedió en los llanos orientales, y en el suroccidente colombiano.

Más sin embargo, entremos en las últimas noticias alrededor del proceso. Los negociadores de la guerrilla han reabierto, en medio de esta séptima ronda, la posibilidad de la **desmilitarización total** de todas las áreas rurales. Esto, naturalmente ha levantado una considerable controversia, pues la sombra de la tan oprobiosa **zona de despeje** está más que nunca vigente, a pesar de los 11 años que han transcurrido de su disolución. Y los rifirrafes no se han hecho esperar, tanto de parte de **Andrés Pastrana Arango** y **Álvaro Uribe Vélez. **Ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzos reales por conseguir la pacificación que Colombia tanto necesitaba: Pastrana prácticamente entregó el país en bandeja de plata a las intenciones de la guerrilla, mientras que Uribe simplemente se dedicó a buscar una solución armada a un problema que solo puede solucionarse por la vía del diálogo. Así que debido a esto, ellos dos no tienen derecho alguno a dar su opinión.

Antes que nada, y antes de que lean este capítulo, le tengo que dar mis sinceros agradecimientos a **FRITZ-SAMA** o mejor dicho, a Alonso. Desde el comienzo de esta historia me ha brindado su irrestricto y valioso apoyo difundiendo esta historia en el fandom hetaliano. Ya está disponible el fan tráiler, el cual pueden buscar como "Latín Hetalia, Colombia, una esperanza de paz" tanto en YouTube como en el grupo en Facebook de la comunidad Latín Hetalia.

Sus opiniones son bien recibidas.

**Capítulo 43: la sangre que mancha la tierra.**

…_y habiendo introducido a dos hombres, hijos del diablo, los hicieron sentar enfrente de Naboth; _

_los cuales, al fin como hombres diabólicos, atestiguaron en contra de él en presencia del pueblo diciendo: _

_Ha blasfemado contra dios y contra el rey. En vista de este testimonio, sacáronle de la ciudad y le mataron a pedradas._

_Enviaron luego a decir a Jezabel: Naboth ha sido apedreado y muerto._

_Luego que supo Jezabel que Naboth había sido apedreado y muerto, dijo a Acab: Anda y toma posesión de la viña de Naboth,_

_Jeszraelita, que no quiso complacerte y dártela por dinero contante; puesto que ya no vive Naboth y ya es muerto. _

_Así que oyó Acab la muerte de Naboth, se puso en camino y bajó a la viña de Naboth jezraelita, para tomar posesión de ella._

_I Reyes, Cap. XXI, vers 13-16._1

**La Habana, la mañana del 19 de marzo.**

Las tensiones se habían acrecentado con el paso de las horas. Se acercaba con precipitada rapidez el plazo límite para terminar la séptima ronda de diálogos.

La refriega constante entre ambas partes era respectiva hacia las tan mentadas **reservas campesinas autónomas. **Una propuesta que a todas luces era disparatada y tal vez demasiado irreal en un momento como ese.

El receso de la mañana estaba plagado de anuncios y llamadas rápidas que Juan debía de hacer precisamente en ese instante. A pesar de no haber podido asistir a la misa de entronización del nuevo pontífice, había optado por llamarlo en privado, felicitándolo por su ascensión al trono de san pedro. Solo dios sabría cómo serían los siguientes años de su pontificado, aunque el colombiano sentía que tal vez Gabriel iba a empezar a asistir al proceso de paz como un observador. Y a pesar de todo, y los buenos oficios del clero colombiano, Colombia se tomaba con ciertas reservas la mediación de la santa sede durante sus propios diálogos2. Contando entonces que la última vez había sido un fracaso rotundo, y agregado al hecho de que la última negociación en la que el cardenal Gabriel Vargas, representación de la santa sede, por allá en 1985 en Tlaxcala había sido también otro fracaso rotundo3.

A pesar de todo, Juan sentía que algo realmente no le cuadraba con respecto a la proposición de las flamantes **reservas campesinas **(mejor abreviémoslas como RCA), en especial la disposición de sus ubicaciones: principalmente estaban ubicadas entre el norte del cauca y el sur del valle, alguna que otra estaba en el Guaviare, y la de mayor tamaño y proporción ocupaba prácticamente la mitad de dos departamentos: Caquetá y Meta, ubicando como punto de coyuntura San Vicente del Caguán, escenario de las fracasadas negociaciones del gobierno Pastrana. Y cosa curiosa, algunas de esas nuevas reservas ocupaban gran parte de los terrenos expropiados a la fuerza.

—Lo importante en este momento es que podamos definir la forma en la que se han de restituir las extensiones de tierra expropiada por la fuerza durante los últimos años, en especial las extensiones ubicadas entre Caquetá y Meta.

—esas extensiones no son de nuestra pertenencia, señores —insistía Marcos Calarcá— dejen de hacer evasivas, la necesidad en este instante es definir sobre la necesidad de establecer las reservas campesinas autónomas… para eso es necesario la cesión de las 9'000.000 de hectáreas.

—no se va a ceder ninguna extensión de terreno bajo ningún motivo —terció entonces el ex comisionado Frank Pearl— eso quedó en claro desde el inicio de las negociaciones.

Prontamente siguieron con las discusiones al respecto.

Pero Lukas aún estaba consternado con la conversación de días pasados. Nunca había conocido esos detalles, a pesar de ya haber intervenido en otros procesos anteriores, en los que simplemente se limitaba a intervenir de forma neutra y prudente, sin inmiscuirse en otros asuntos que no le debían de competer. Pero que Juan le narrara con toda la tranquilidad del mundo semejantes atrocidades, era demasiado terrible para su ser.

Después de cuatro horas, declararon receso. Cada quien se retiró a diferentes zonas del palacio de convenciones, algunos optaron por dirigirse a la cafetería, otros simplemente decidieron rondar un poco por los jardines interiores del mismo. Juan se quedó solo en la sala de conferencias, buscando analizar algunas proposiciones que le habían enviado por correo electrónico, y que respectaban a ciertas reformas parlamentarias que eran de vital importancia para subsanar problemas muy profundos que se habían tomado tal vez, de forma demasiado ligera.

El noruego se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Pidió un café sencillo, con crema, unos cuantos pastelillos de canela. La luz diurna iluminaba los ventanales del recinto, no había absolutamente nadie en ese momento, a excepción tal vez de algunos meseros y el encargado de la cafetería. En un rincón, alejado de todos y de todo, leyendo con atención desde su Ipad varios documentos que concernían a las unidades de restitución. Cada informe, traducido naturalmente al noruego nyonorsk, narraba de forma escabrosa las formas de ejecución de los principales actores armados, y como los actores armados sin ningún tipo de miramiento expulsaban a los campesinos de sus tierras.

Era una herida abierta, de la cual estaban arremolinadas varios moscardones que se cebaban con la sangre de las víctimas, el despojo injusto de sus propiedades, el oprobio del destierro.

Ingresa alguien a la cafetería. Era Humberto de la Calle Lombana, jefe negociador del gobierno.

—¿puedo sentarme?

—adelante, no tengo ningún problema —respondió amablemente el escandinavo.

El jefe negociador del gobierno se sienta tranquilamente, pide una orden de café negro, sin azúcar.

—hay demasiadas dudas que tengo, señor De La Calle, y en especial con respecto a las expropiaciones forzadas. —empezó el noruego.

—Sí, es un tema muy complejo, que requiere más atención… —completó el jefe negociador del gobierno. —Aunque si desea, intentaré ilustrarlo sobre lo que en este momento está haciendo la unidad de restitución de tierras.

Prontamente, empezó a hacerle una minuciosa explicación de todo lo que respectaba al proceso como tal, las extensiones de terreno devueltas, y como estas recibían también una ayuda suplementaria del gobierno para diferentes proyectos productivos. Naturalmente habían opositores a las medidas que se estaban tomando, en especial ciertos sectores de los grandes terratenientes de la costa caribe, que a la hora de la verdad habían resultado ampliamente beneficiados con los despojos de los que eran víctimas los campesinos, y en lo sucesivo, de los irregulares subsidios agrícolas del ministro **Andrés Felipe Arias**4**.**

—son cerca de 9'000.000 de hectáreas las que han sido despojadas, y adicional a eso hemos encontrado muchos problemas para la reposición a los legítimos propietarios. —tomó un sorbo de café y prosiguió— en algunos casos, la propiedad ha sido revendida tantas veces, a diferentes propietarios que de buena fe desconocen el origen ilícito de las propiedades, y eso también ha sido un problema.

—¿y que más han descubierto?

—mucho. —prosiguió el negociador del gobierno— Pero hay casos que de verdad son demasiado terribles señor Noruega. Recientemente descubrimos en una de las haciendas que ha estado en proceso de extinción de dominio una serie de fosas comunes, en las que se sepultaron a varios desaparecidos por el paramilitarismo.

—demasiado terrible.

—sí, pero lastimosamente es la realidad de la guerra.

Había terminado el receso. Con posterioridad, los dos se retiran de la cafetería, y se dirigen con rumbo hacia la sala de conferencias.

**Sala de conferencias.**

El ambiente era pesado. Las discusiones giraban alrededor de los programas de auxilio complementario hacia los propietarios que recibirían las tierras restituidas. Las FARC no cejaban en atacar la ley de víctimas, rechazándola de tajo, así como otras disposiciones similares.

Y Noruega evidenciaba que cada vez había una notoria división, que no podrían concluir con ese primer punto, que intentaban insertar nuevos puntos a la agenda original, y que cada vez era más difícil que se llegara a un consenso.

Pero también le preocupaba la actitud de su colega. Colombia se comportaba de forma tal vez demasiado indiferente, tal vez escéptico frente a las negociaciones. Las proposiciones de Márquez no eran en ningún modo sensatas, y la misma nación las rebatía con argumentos válidos que el jefe negociador de la guerrilla se empeñaba en pasar por alto. Y era notorio el antagonismo entre ambos, pues el rechazo de Márquez hacia Juan tal vez no aportaba en lo más mínimo. El trato de Márquez hacia la representación de su país era de acre y petulante desdén, cosa que respondía la nación con una actitud sarcástica e igualmente despectiva5.

Las discusiones no llegaban a ningún punto. Los avances eran demasiado lentos, la credibilidad del proceso empezaba a decaer de forma paulatina, a pesar del respaldo de la comunidad internacional: no era para menos, muchos eran los escépticos.

Cerca estaban de terminar. Y la ronda no llegaba a dar conclusiones al primer punto. La polémica que había surgido sobre las RCA era simplemente una cortina de humo tendida para desviar la discusión: cada vez que Juan Pablo, o alguno de los negociadores del gobierno intentaba llevar a colación el tema de la restitución de predios usurpados, los negociadores de la guerrilla rebatían los argumentos que presentaban las contrapartes con argumentos que a todas luces eran una grave contradicción al sentido político de su ideario.

Y era así con respecto a varios temas que respectaban a las víctimas del conflicto, las cuales no dudaban en negar, rebajándolas, ultrajando el dolor inconmensurable de familias enteras que lo habían perdido todo por obra de la misma guerra que tanto guerrilla, como gobierno y otros actores armados, se empeñaban en alimentar.

La sangre, roja como el fuego mismo que consume todo, era la que manchaba la negra tierra, fertilizando el odio, la venganza, el temor, la misma y natural discordia que perpetuamente garantizaría la guerra eterna. En ese momento, se urdían las tramas no de un proceso que aliviara el sufrimiento de la nación colombiana, que en medio de la desastrosa crisis mundial empezaba surgir de forma lenta hacia una economía realmente estable, sino de un eterno y antiguo juego de poderes y conveniencias, del que no había director que le pusiera orden y concierto a todo eso.

En cuanto al segundo, que circunscribía a la **participación política**, no sería tan sencillo como se creía.Sencillamente, Lukas Bönndevik sentía que la meta estaba tal vez muy lejana.

1 La alegoría de la viña de Naboth expresa claramente una cosa: el despojo maquinal de extensiones de terreno en contra de muchos campesinos y labriegos, por obra de todos los actores armados. Y también el modus operandi: les ofrecían un precio irrisoriamente inferior al valor real del terreno. Si aceptaban, pagaban menos de la mitad de ese precio, o inclusive la cuarta parte. Si se negaban, procedían a asesinar al propietario y sucesivamente a amenazar a los familiares, para poder usurpar la propiedad en cuestión.

2 A pesar de que Colombia es un país fervientemente católico (el 98%, y con esto no estoy exagerando, de la población colombiana se declara **católica, apostólica y romana**, agregado a que muchas festividades del calendario litúrgico católico son festivos oficiales) la participación de la iglesia durante todo el conflicto armado ha sido tema de debate y controversia. Figuras como **Camilo Torres Restrepo, **precursor de la **teología de la liberación**, **Manuel Pérez Gonzales**, sacerdote dominico que fundó junto con otros clérigos el **ELN**, y los obispos **Isaías Duarte Cancino**,** Julio César Vidal **y **José Luis Serna Alzate **han destacado en el bajo y alto clero, por tomar posición ya sea con uno o con otro bando. Son interesantes las figuras de **Isaías Duarte** y **José Luis Serna Alzate**, que muestran dos caras de una misma moneda. Sobre ambos pesa un nimbo de sospechas, pues hay fuertes indicios de la colaboración de Duarte Cancino con paramilitares durante su periodo como obispo de Apartadó , así como pesa la misma sospecha alrededor de Serna Alzate, pues hay otros indicios de la colaboración del prelado con las guerrillas cuando era obispo de Florencia, en Caquetá.

3 El vaticano también ha sido pieza clave durante los diálogos como mediador: en 1982, bajo los buenos oficios del nuncio apostólico en Panamá, son liberados los diplomáticos retenidos por el M19 en la toma de la embajada de la república dominicana. A su vez, el obispo José Luis Serna Alzate es designado **alto comisionado para la paz **por el gobierno Betancur en 1984, estableciendo los primeros puentes entre las FARC, el ELN, el M19 y el gobierno en un primer acercamiento en Tlaxcala, México. El único resultado de ese encuentro fue el surgimiento de la **coordinadora guerrillera Simón Bolívar, **organismo que intentó aglutinar los movimientos guerrilleros sin éxito.

4 Una de las figuras más controvertidas del gobierno Uribe ha sido el ministro Andrés Felipe Arias. Conocido en Colombia como **Uribito **o **minimí **(en alusión al personaje de la saga de películas de **Austin Powers**), este ministro hizo irregulares concesiones económicas a varios grandes hacendados bajo la figura de subsidios agrícolas amparados en el programa **Agroingreso seguro **o mejor conocido como **AIS**. Prontamente se vieron salpicados cientos de personalidades del país, entre los que se encontraban también una reina de belleza, los cuales no supieron explicar de dónde sacaron la plata. Total, el proceso contra Arias sigue vigente, e inclusive, dio al traste con su carrera política, a razón de que por este escándalo perdió las posibilidades de asumir la presidencia de la república, en las primarias del partido conservador. (Y a dios damos gracias de que no lo tenemos en el palacio de Nariño, porque ni dejaría las vajillas quietas)

5 Esta actitud de Márquez hacia Colombia no es una invención mía: me baso simplemente en toda la andanada de declaraciones que ha dado el negociador de la guerrilla, y también especialmente en ese tono un tanto despectivo y pseudointelectual que tanto caracteriza a Márquez que siempre usa cada vez que hace una declaración.


	45. una cacería cruel

**Nota del autor, y algunas salvedades:**

Cuando escribo un capítulo de esta historia, suelo hacerlo en tiempo real (o en otros términos, mientras dure el suceso al que se esté aludiendo en ese instante). Considerando también que administro estas historias desde cafés internet (o cibercafés, o Locutorios, como sea!), puede que los hechos relatados en capítulos pasados sean un poquito "desactualizados". Por eso, es que desearía ser más constante con esta historia, y poder hacer actualizaciones constantemente, pero debido a mis limitantes económicas no puedo. Lo siento.

Total, la vida sigue y el proceso también. He recibido muchos halagos de parte de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, y eso me da fuerzas. Siempre los tengo en cuenta (aunque no sea de los que responda a cada review que le envíen), y procuraré en este momento seguir con esta historia, contra viento y marea y contra todo lo que se venga. No es que sea la gran cosa (y modestia aparte, de verdad creo que tengo unos dos o tres gazapitos por ahí que a medida del tiempo he tenido que subsanar) pero esta historia es con todo el cariño y amor del mundo para todos (y todas) ustedes, que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, que tal vez trasciende de ser un simple relato de un fan para otros fans. La dimensión de "Una esperanza de paz" es tal vez de un relato que debe de quedar consignado para la posteridad, como un testimonio al mundo de toda la barbarie, el sufrimiento, la destrucción, la muerte y el odio que han acabado lentamente a Colombia durante casi medio siglo.

Y como siempre, algunas noticias para ponerlos en contexto: recientemente varias declaraciones del cuerpo de negociadores de la guerrilla han herido susceptibilidades entre varios ministros del gobierno, especialmente entre dos carteras: la de **defensa**, dirigida por **Juan Carlos Pinzón**, y la de **Agricultura**, regida por **Juan Camilo Restrepo.** Y adicional a eso, en este momento se está entreabriendo la posibilidad de la resurrección del extinto partido **Unión Patriótica **o **UP**, movimiento político que fue exterminado con una especial sevicia por militares, paramilitares y agentes de los servicios secretos del estado (el extinto DAS), bajo la obvia anuencia del gobierno. Otro hecho que ha resaltado, está en una cada vez más factible intervención de la santa sede, sea a través de un legado apostólico que designe el actual pontífice, SS. **Francisco PP**1o a través de alguna delegación de obispos que pueda designar la conferencia episcopal colombiana**. **Y durante el encuentro bilateral entre su santidad y la delegación colombiana, a su santidad se le vio grandemente interesado en el actual proceso de paz que se está desarrollando. Yo en lo personal tengo que decir algo: **no considero pertinente la injerencia del clero o de la santa sede en los diálogos**. Eso conllevaría a que otras naciones vieran la oportunidad de interferir con el desarrollo del mismo, entorpeciendo con sus "buenos oficios" la fluidez de los mismos. Con Noruega, Chile, Cuba y Venezuela le basta a Colombia para negociar. Pero si la santa sede, o el estado vaticano a través de sus delegatarios consideran pertinente intervenir, y el gobierno les da carta blanca, bienvenido sea.

Este capítulo es el cierre de relatos sobre el paramilitarismo, y respectará sobre el genocidio de la UP. Para los interesados, Wikipedia contiene mucha información al respecto, y así mismo el documental **Unión Patriótica, 20 años de olvido.** También pueden encontrar información de todos los hechos narrados aquí, en el documental **COLOMBIA VIVE**, en el apartado especial **EL TERROR, 1985-1989.**

Como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

**Capítulo 44: una cacería infame, cruel sanguinaria y despiadada.**

(o de cómo se desató el peor exterminio político en américa latina)

**Bogotá, el 23 de marzo de 2013 por la mañana.**

El regreso sería corto. Naturalmente, las negociaciones de la octava ronda se iniciarían el 2 de abril, y tendrían que concluir de forma definitiva el primer punto, que ya llevaba prácticamente siete rondas.

Habían pasado dos días, en los que Juan intentó desconectarse de la realidad nacional. Muchas eran las preocupaciones, muchos eran los problemas que surgían de nuevo: la reforma al sistema de salud, tan necesaria y urgente para darle una solución final y absoluta al grave problema que estaba de por sí arraigado.

Miró las noticias desde su Tablet. No eran favorables: más escándalos, más ataques, la polémica sobre las reservas campesinas crecía de forma paulatina. El foro que se estaba desarrollando en San Vicente del Caguán era una forma de presión política demasiado obvia: ¿Qué representaba entonces esa concentración de personas?, Juan Pablo no sabría cómo definirla.

Manuel y Lukas no lo acompañaban en ese momento. El primero, estaba en su casa descansando y preparando sus argumentos para comparecer ante la corte, puesto que Octavio lo había demandado sobre su salida al mar, que el boliviano había perdido en la guerra del pacífico. El segundo, sencillamente quería pasar el receso de pascua en casa, analizando atentamente la situación desde la barrera y tal vez atendiendo a la prensa, que evidentemente estaba interesada en el proceso.

Y José… era tal vez obvio, y doloroso para él. Sus preocupaciones giraban alrededor del venezolano, la radicalización de los bandos, las cada vez más profundas divisiones, la evidente crisis que lo carcomía con lentitud. Mientras él avanzaba, consolidándose como una economía fuerte y sólida, su propio hermano se hundía en el abismo inexorable de la inflación y el desabasto. A Juan le atormentaba tal vez en demasía eso, pues también se sentía en parte responsable por los problemas que aquejaban a su propio hermano: no era sencillo para Colombia ver a su propio hermano, a quien insondablemente conocía como un temperamental rebelde sin dios ni ley, estar sometido a la voluntad de unos cuantos tiránicos intereses.

Las palabras de su hermano, como una súplica desesperada retumbaban en su cabeza.

"_mi gente está dividida, mi jefe está muerto… mi nuevo jefe no tiene los cojones para manejar toda esta situación. Los alimentos escasean y la inseguridad está al tope… y después de esto, y de ver todo aquello el miércoles pasado, lo que siento es un espantoso miedo..."_

Con el paso de los días, Colombia veía desde la barrera toda aquella espantosa división y anarquía. Viendo las noticias, era evidente: tanto Capriles como Maduro se atacaban con saña despiadada, sin pudor o recato alguno.

¿Y qué podía hacer frente a eso?, poco, o casi nada en absoluto.

**Entre tanto, en Estocolmo…**

Lukas caminaba por uno de los suburbios de la urbe sueca, en búsqueda de una dirección en específico. Las pesquisas lo habían llevado a ese punto, pues necesitaba conocer de fondo todo aquello que concernía a ese nefando y terrible episodio que Juan no se atrevía ni siquiera a mencionar, pero que era tan obvio en ese momento.

Se acomodó el broche, que llevaba en su rubio cabello. Naturalmente, estaba arreglado sencillamente, con un sweater púrpura, pantalones color café claro y mocasines de tonalidad parda. La camisa de fondo, era de color blanco, y estaba desprovisto de corbata. Llegó entonces al bloque de apartamentos, se anunció por el citófono.

—buenos días… —dijo entonces el noruego— ¿se encuentra la señora Augusta Løckerssholm?

—no se encuentra, señor…

—Thorbjon Nikklessen, señor —mintió el reino noruego, no quería ser identificado, o que algún indiscreto expresara sus motivos para visitar a la susodicha mujer— ¿a qué horas la puedo encontrar?

—ella no demora, señor Nikklessen. —insistió el celador— si quiere puede esperarla en recepción.

Antes que nada, se quitó el broche para evitar ser reconocido por alguien. Lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón, por lo que el flequillo notoriamente le dificultaba la vista.

—señor Nikklessen. —dijo el celador

Noruega simplemente asintió. Entre el pasillo y la sala de recibo del vestíbulo, el noruego casi se tropieza.

El supuesto Nikklessen estaba sentado tranquilamente, leyendo la edición vespertina del _Expressen_. Nada interesante.

Y después de casi una hora, había llegado la susodicha.

—señora Lockerssøhlm, —contestó el portero— el señor Thorbjon Nikklessen la busca.

—¿Nikklessen?, no lo conozco —respondió la mujer de forma algo cautelosa

—lo hice esperar en el recibidor del vestíbulo… si desea, lo puedo sacar.

Lo pensó. Aún tenía algo de desconfianza, pero cierto impulso la llevó a confiar en el mencionado tipo.

—yo lo atiendo, en todo caso este al pendiente por si me sucede algo.

—ya sé, señora Lockerssøhlm—dijo entonces el portero— apenas suceda algo, doy aviso a la policía.

Acto seguido, ella se dirige al recibidor. Reconoció inmediatamente a quien le esperaba: cabello rubio, ojos purpura, un peculiar rizo que parecía flotar independiente de su cabellera, aunque se había percatado de que el tan distinguible pasador en forma de cruz nórdica estaba ausente.

—la estaba esperando —respondió escuetamente el mencionado tipo, en sueco, pero con un sutil acento noruego— señora Abella.

—todo estoy creyendo, menos que sea una visita de cortesía, señor Bönndevik. —atinó a decir la ex constituyente colombiana.

—¿Cómo supo qué?...

Señaló el rizo. Era demasiado obvio.

—si desea, podemos subir a mi apartamento para hablar con más seguridad —dijo de forma tranquilizadora la señora Aida Abella.

—claro.

Después de todo, Noruega optó por sacar el pasador del bolsillo del pantalón, para luego ponérselo en el flequillo de su cabellera. Acto seguido, los dos suben por las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos, en dirección hacia la residencia de la ex dirigente del desaparecido partido Unión Patriótica.

**Bogotá, en ese mismo instante.**

Ya empezaba a oscurecer. El receso de semana santa había empezado ese mismo día, el domingo que seguía a ese día era domingo de ramos, por lo que podría tomar dos decisiones: podría quedarse, descansar y desconectarse un rato de la realidad nacional, o en su defecto asistir a los oficios litúrgicos de toda la semana mayor, aunque por costumbre asistía al servicio del sermón de las siete palabras el viernes santo, en la catedral primada.

Precisamente, unas horas antes el canciller de la arquidiócesis le había ofrecido su participación en el sermón del viernes santo. No le había dicho ni sí, no tampoco no, pero el ofrecimiento era un honor muy grande para él.

Sale. Son cerca de las 6:15 de la tarde. Siente el impulso de asistir a misa, la iglesia más cercana es la de nuestra señora de las nieves. Rápidamente se dirige allí, apenas comienza el oficio litúrgico, pues había llegado justo a tiempo para el acto de contrición.

—Yo confieso, ante dios todo poderoso y ante vosotros hermanos, que he pecado de **pensamiento**, **palabra**, **obra **y **omisión… **—recitan todos los asistentes a la liturgia.

E inevitablemente piensa en la andanada de muertos de los últimos 30 años. Recuerdos muy dolorosos llegan a su mente: Cepeda, Antequera Castro, Bolaños, Pardo Leal, Jaramillo… la lista era interminable. El exterminio de la **Unión Patriótica** era una espantosa mancha, un eterno signo de oprobio sobre su atormentada consciencia. Sentía una enorme culpa, pues la **UP** había surgido como un primer intento para garantizar el pluralismo democrático que se necesitaba, cortar con el pasado bipartidista que durante tantos años había imperado2.

—**Por mi culpa**, **por mi culpa**, **por mi grandísima culpa...**

Sí, era su culpa. Fue negligente, tal vez demasiado negligente frente a lo que sucedía en ese momento. Tantas advertencias, asesinatos, desafueros atroces que no cabían en una mente realmente sana. Y tal vez, el surgimiento de aquel monstruo que hambriento de poder y sangre, empezó a ensañarse con aquellos que intentaban buscar un cambio que trajera el bienestar para el pueblo.

—por eso ruego a santa maría siempre virgen, a los ángeles y a los santos, y a vosotros hermanos, que intercedáis por mi ante dios nuestro señor…

—amén —terminan todos.

Era consciente de que tal vez, aquellos crímenes no podían tener ningún tipo de perdón. Sería su peso eterno, del cual jamás podría escapar. Eran _sus muertos_, habían muerto tal vez de forma indirecta por su propia causa, bajo el amparo de la tradicionalista derecha que le parecía aberrante que la "gentuza", la "asquerosa plebe" tuviera los mismos derechos y beneficios que la "gente de bien".

Proseguía la eucaristía. Las palabras del sacerdote fluían monótonas, como una salmodia sutil y repetitiva. Colombia está abstraído, no podría evitar pensar en todos ellos, en sus vidas y muertes. Juan sabía que ninguno de ellos era comunista del todo, ¿y que importaba si lo fueran?. No había sufrido una terrible dictadura, pero de todos modos, ¿para qué dictaduras?, ¿no bastaba con los autoritarismos de la guerrilla, los paramilitares, y aun del propio ejército, que parecía actuar de forma totalmente independiente del estado mismo?.

Era necesario reflexionar. Era posible volver a intentarlo, muchas cosas habían cambiado, la situación no era la misma que la de hacía ya casi treinta años. Aun así, parecía pervivir la inquina contra todo lo que tuviera atisbos de cambio.

Solo el tiempo diría si todo aquel espantoso baño de sangre volvería a repetirse.

**De regreso a Estocolmo…**

Transcurría con normalidad la mañana en Estocolmo. El 234 de Bergelsgatan se iluminaba con los rayos matinales, mientras Aida Abella3, la última dirigente que había quedado del extinto partido político, servía el café con algunas cuantas magdalenas y pastelillos de canela.

—es café colombiano… —le dijo la mujer— lo consigo en la cafetería Juan Valdez que queda en el centro, en Gamla Stan… un poco caro, casi veinte coronas, pero al menos me acerca a mi verdadero hogar.

Sintió el dolor en su voz. El destierro, era prácticamente un trance doloroso que causaba igual daño como el conflicto mismo. Destierro, infame destierro, el cual era una terrible extirpación que sufría el desterrado, al cual le arrancaban de cuajo todo lo que conocía, todo lo que le era familiar. Amistades rotas, familias disueltas, amores separados, el destierro y el desplazamiento era un indecible e indescriptible sufrimiento silencioso que carcomía con lentitud cancerígena a todos aquellos que eran afectados por su nefanda sombra.

—muchas cosas he leído sobre lo sucedido sobre sus compañeros, señora Aida —empezó el noruego— y no es que sea imprudente, pero no me he sentido conforme con la poca información que he conseguido en Wikipedia.

Era un poco ruda la franqueza del noruego. Eso incomodó a la ex dirigente colombiana.

—retírese ahora mismo de mi casa, señor Bönndevik.

No lo consideraba prudente. Tenía que saber, conocer todo aquel episodio que Juan Pablo no deseaba contar, ni relatar, y que el mismo Lukas había tenido que buscar por cuenta propia.

—disculpe si fui grosero, pero es necesario. —insiste el noruego— yo sé que es doloroso para usted recordar, pero no puedo seguir trabajando a ciegas mientras estoy en las negociaciones. Como nación facilitadora es mi deber conocer todos los aspectos de antecedentes anteriores, ver cuáles fueron los errores y buscar alguna corrección frente al proceso actual.

Silencio. A pesar de la inicial irritación de Aida, Lukas pudo convencerla de la sinceridad de sus intenciones.

**Santiago de chile, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.**

Manuel estaba analizando algunos documentos en el estudio de su apartamento, ubicado en el centro de Santiago. Naturalmente, eran sus deberes acumulados después de días y días de ausencia en su propia casa, asuntos que debido a su intermediación (que no era la gran cosa) eran demasiados.

—dios, esto es cada vez peor.

Se sirvió una taza de té de hierbas para al menos intentar poder trabajar el resto de la noche. Tendría que preparar su propia defensa ante la corte internacional de La Haya. Tendría también que hacer unos cuantos foros preparatorios con algunos cuantos académicos que le pudiesen ayudar a entender el conflicto armado colombiano. Tendría también que investigar los alcances brutales de los sesenta años de eterna violencia que carcomían a su amigo, que a pesar de ser medio tarado, algo torpe y fastidioso (bueno, no tan fastidioso como el tarado, torpe, arrogante, estúpido, cretino, idiota de su vecinito Dieguito4), le caía relativamente bien.

Se dedicó entonces a leer algunos cuantos artículos de Wikipedia sobre los acuerdos de La Uribe. Algunos archivos de video mostraban a un Juan Pablo acabado, con un brazo herido y sostenido de un cabestrillo, en medio de varios negociadores guerrilleros que de forma demasiado afectuosa le daban un caluroso abrazo. Luego, lo vio serio, en un rictus muy militar mientras la secretaria leía el acta final. Acto seguido, con una notoria incomodidad por el dolor del brazo firma el acta, para acto seguido retirarse. Extrañamente, ve a cierta persona que conocía tan a la perfección, porque inevitablemente tuvo que relacionarse con él durante el conflicto del canal Beagle.

—pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… es increíble que me encuentre con este idiota hasta en la sopa —espetó el chileno.

Sí, entre las figuras de los negociadores de esa época estaba nada más y nada menos que el estado Vaticano, vestido de camisa color blanca, pantalones blancos, una sencilla cruz pectoral y alzacuellos clerical. El rizo, tan característico y propio de los hermanos Vargas sobresalía de su cabellera pálidamente rojiza.

Por lo pronto, la noche sería demasiado larga.

**Regresando a Estocolmo…**

—todo comenzó con los acuerdos de 1983, en La Uribe, Meta. El presidente Belisario Betancur había empezado a gestionar unos primeros acercamientos, inmediatamente había tomado posesión de su cargo, en los cuales habían varios delegados. Solo hubo un observador internacional, la santa sede, a través de monseñor Serna Alzate y la representación del estado vaticano, el cardenal Gabriel Vargas.

—no sabía que el vaticano hubiera intervenido en alguno de los procesos.

—y no fue la primera vez —prosiguió la ex dirigente de la UP— pero me estoy desviando del tema.

Tomó otro sorbo de café. Noruega comió un pastelillo de canela, y bebió un sorbo de café para pasar. E inmediatamente supo el porqué de la fama del café colombiano, suave y de matices interesantes al paladar.

—ese primer encuentro llevó a una tregua por un espacio de 1 año, en el cual se conformarían varias comisiones políticas que analizaran varias proposiciones de los altos mandos guerrilleros de las FARC. Se les dio vía libre para que tuvieran un partido político y su respectiva representación en el senado. Prontamente, en Caracas el EPL y el M19 también se vieron involucrados en los procesos, por lo que tanto las FARC , como el ELN, el EPL, el M19 y otras formaciones guerrilleras formaron la **coordinadora simón bolívar.**

—y… ¿entonces en donde entra usted? —inquirió el nórdico de ojos purpura.

—a eso voy. A partir de ese año, 1983, empezaría a funcionar el partido **Unión Patriótica**, que respaldado por la dirigencia del partido comunista colombiano, empieza a dar sus primeros pasos en la enrarecida arena política de los años ochenta en Colombia.

—hasta ahí, todo normal —prosiguió entonces Noruega.

—sí, todo normal, pero pronto empezaron las amenazas. —prosiguió Abella— nuestro movimiento había empezado a crecer como espuma, frente al anacronismo del bipartidismo tradicional. Aglutinamos a todos los que estaban inconformes con los partidos liberal y conservador, cansados de la misma repetitiva verborrea de ambos partidos. No fuimos los únicos, Luis Carlos Galán se había separado del partido Liberal, creando el **Nuevo Liberalismo Colombiano**5. Pero inmediatamente, comenzaron a tildarnos de traidores, de mentirosos, de parias. En un momento como ese, en el que prácticamente era evidente el anticomunismo, en medio de la lucha de poderes de las grandes potencias de la época, era normal que intentaran cerrarnos el paso con argumentos de ese tipo.

—sí, yo viví esa época.

Pero ese tema no venía al caso.

—prontamente, junto con las difamaciones y los ataques verbales, comenzaba la persecución. El primero en morir había sido Antequera. Era un hombre brillante, de vida modesta y desprendido de lo material. La gente lo quería, y en 1986 fue electo representante por Bogotá. Cuando se dirigía hacia su primer sesión parlamentaria para tomar posesión de su cargo, unos sicarios lo acribillan al pie de las escalinatas del capitolio.

—muy terrible. —dijo el noruego consternado.

—no lo dejaron ni tomar posesión del cargo, y después de él, vendrían muchos más. Prontamente siguió nuestro máximo dirigente, Jaime6. Había sido candidato presidencial ese mismo año de 1986, bajo las banderas de la **UP**. Meses más tarde, lo asesinarían mientras regresaba de su finca de recreo. Su funeral fue terrible: mientras la procesión fúnebre pasaba por el centro de Bogotá, los antimotines habían cargado en contra nuestra arrestando a muchos de los nuestros. A algunos jamás los volvimos a ver.

Oía con atención. El recuento era terrible: alcaldes, gobernadores, parlamentarios, concejales, funcionarios públicos que apoyaban a la **UP**, y cientos y cientos de partidarios que por apoyar una opción distinta pagaron con su vida.

—Con la muerte de Pardo Leal, perdimos la esperanza —prosiguió Aida Abella— nos cazaban como a conejos en temporada, los asesinatos y las desapariciones aumentaban. Algunos intentaron denunciar, pero de igual manera eran acallados. Y después, surgió de entre nosotros Bernardo, quizás el único dirigente de la **UP **con oportunidades verdaderas de triunfo.

—y adivinaré que sucedió… lo mataron.

—sí, lo mataron en la campaña de 1989-19907. —prosiguió la ex dirigente— ese fue el golpe de gracia, la estocada final para el partido. Días más tarde, caería Carlos Pizarro, a quien después de la muerte de Jaramillo le brindamos nuestra irrestricta colaboración.

—tres candidatos, tres muertes… —completó Noruega—Juan nunca me había contado de esto.

—sí, y los tres eran los candidatos con mayor opción de triunfo en las elecciones. Aunque Galán sostenía tesis neoliberales, era un buen tipo. Destilaba carisma, era de trato agradable y muy animado. Carlos Pizarro era serio, pero a la vez tenía vocación de liderazgo, estaba genuinamente dispuesto a ayudar a la reconstrucción. Pero Bernardo… él era una buena persona. Todos lo querían, él estaba encariñado con el pueblo y el pueblo lo estaba con el… su muerte fue terrible, su crimen está aún impune.

Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la dolida mujer. Recordar a sus amigos, a sus compañeros asesinados de forma despiadada, relegados al oprobio por la extrema derecha que pisoteó sin dudar el recuerdo de aquellas mujeres y hombres que buscaban a través de ideas distintas, la construcción de una mejor nación.

—si quiere podemos dejar aquí.

—no, señor Bönndevik —prosiguió entonces Abella— usted me pidió explicaciones, y se las voy a dar.

Prosiguieron entonces con el relato.

—estábamos heridos de muerte. Pero todavía seguíamos en pie. —tomó otro sorbo de café, Lukas la oía con atención— habíamos alcanzado a llegar al 94, creyendo tal vez que con el cambio tan radical que se había advenido en Europa, habría más tolerancia. Conservábamos un escaño en el senado, que sostenía Manuel Cepeda Vargas.

—el padre de Iván Cepeda…

—sí, Manuel es el padre de Iván. —después de la breve pausa, prosiguió— él era nuestro último dirigente. Colombia apenas se adaptaba a la transición hacia una nueva forma de hacer política, lejos del cesarismo despótico de la constitución de 1886. Yo participé en la redacción de la carta magna de 1991, junto con Humberto otros más. Luego, me escogieron para una curul en el consejo distrital de Bogotá. Pero el eterno hado siniestro que siempre nos acompañaba ensombreció a Manuel, y de paso también a mí.

—no entiendo.

—en 1994 habían matado a Manuel, mientras caminaba por la séptima. Muchos se alegraron por su muerte, pero no lo expresaron en público. Presionamos para que lo velaran en el salón elíptico, a pesar d que varios senadores se oponían a la cámara ardiente. Con Manuel, toda nuestra dirigencia había terminado ya en el cementerio, ya que de todos ellos, solo quedaba yo. —pausó un rato— Sabía que vendrían por mí. Y al año siguiente, mientras me dirigía a las sesiones del consejo, me atacaron con un rocket, en un atentado del cual milagrosamente salí con vida. Al día siguiente, y todavía con varias lesiones, me dirigí junto con mis hijas a la embajada sueca, en donde solicité el asilo político. Rápidamente, en un chárter me trasladaron a Estocolmo, en donde me había recibido nada más y nada menos que el señor Oxestierna.

—No sabía que Berwald le había recibido.

—sí, el señor Suecia había sido muy amable conmigo y con mi familia. —luego agregó— a él le debo en este momento mi vida actual.

—…¿y qué pasó con el partido?

—desapareció. Ninguno podía tolerar tantas muertes… habíamos perdido todas las ganas de seguir adelante. —suspiró triste—a veces me siento triste, frustrada e iracunda con el señor Botero, pues ante la terrible persecución que estábamos sufriendo, él no había hecho absolutamente nada. Era como si no le importara.

—yo sé que Juan Pablo se arrepiente de esto —dijo entonces el noruego a la defensiva— él ha sufrido mucho. Durante las negociaciones lo he visto sufrir, no tengo duda de eso. Hay cosas que no me cuenta y en las que no insisto, pero a veces siento que en su interior hay un profundo arrepentimiento y sentimiento de culpa.

—he sido muy dura.

—usted ha sufrido, señora Abella. —respondió el reino escandinavo— no es para menos su postura. —con posterioridad agregó— le agradezco su tiempo, espero tenga un buen día.

—igualmente.

Acto seguido, terminan la visita. Lukas se retira, con muchas dudas aclaradas. Y tal vez, con otras dudas nuevas.

1 Se considera que **Francisco **o en su defecto **Francisco PP. **Es el nombre oficial que usa el actual pontífice, debido a que es un nombre que apenas se ha agregado al _canon Pontificalis_. Es un error considerar que el nombre oficial es **Francisco I**, puesto que no hay nadie quien lo preceda, o lo suceda en el canon. Las siglas **PP** indican el título **Pater petrinus,** aunque el titulo original es **Pontifex Maximus**, el cual es el título más antiguo que tiene el papa, después del de obispo de roma.

2 De hecho, la **UP **surge a partir de los primeros acuerdos políticos que lograron conseguir gobierno y guerrilla en La Uribe, en 1983.

3 Aida Abella está refugiada en Estocolmo desde 1995, cuando después de un atentado en su contra solicita asilo en la embajada sueca para ella y su familia. Nadie conoce su dirección de residencia real, pues esta mantiene bajo secreto.

4 Perdón (el autor se apena) creo que se me fue la mano con los improperios de Chile contra Argentina

5 El **Nuevo Liberalismo** fue uno de los primeros partidos políticos que exitosamente se logró desmarcar del bipartidismo liberal-conservador. Aun así, la extrema derecha, el ejército mismo y los incipientes grupos paramilitares empiezan a montar persecución tanto con los partidarios del **NLC**, como contra los partidarios de la **UP**.

6 Alude a **Jaime Pardo Leal**, alto dirigente de la UP, y director del semanario **VOZ**, órgano difusor del PCCol.

7 Bernardo Jaramillo Ossa sería el segundo candidato presidencial asesinado durante la campaña sangrienta de 1989.


	46. los tentaculos de una fiera enjaulada

**Nota del autor:**

De forma sorpresiva, el sábado 30 de marzo de 2013, los cuerpos negociadores han optado por posponer la octava ronda, que circunscribe el tema de **participación política de la guerrilla en el postconflicto**, un tema especialmente polémico a razón de las últimas declaraciones que han provenido del secretariado, que evidentemente han levantado un lindo polvero. Esto se agrega a los recientes conflictos entre **Pastrana-chan**, **Uribe-chan**, **Samper-chan **y el ministro **Fernando Carrillo**, o para efectos de esta nota, **Carrillo-chan. **Bueno, este rifirrafe se ha originado principalmente no solo por el proceso, sino también por diferentes políticas gubernamentales. Total, el hecho está en que diferentes sectores de la **derecha clásica **(o en otros términos, la dirigencia conservatista clásica) y la **extrema derecha** (representada en el **centro democrático**, agrupación del ex presidente Uribe) se han aliado para socavar al gobierno mismo.

Aun así, y haciendo a un lado los rifirrafes políticos, las FARC siguen mintiendo de forma descarada al país, negando prácticamente su participación en el muy lucrativo negocio del narcotráfico, así como lo que respecta a sus acciones delictivas, y como una muy bellísima cereza para el pastel, han agregado que **no son terroristas, sino que son un grupo político**. Y si no fuera poco, otra cerecita ha sido el reciente comunicado en el que expresan con claridades obvias que "**no se conformarán con una o dos curules, o un ministerio" **y además, como si no pidieran más, han proclamado a viva voz que **"no pagarán cárcel bajo ningún motivo". **Estas declaraciones han levantado cada vez mayor escepticismo, pues recientemente el diario mexicano** EXCELSIOR** ha sacado a la luz pública los nexos entre el **Chapo Guzmán **y varios frentes de las FARC, en especial el **frente 52**, que actúa en el sur de Colombia.

Eso hace que el actual proceso no solo sea de importancia para Colombia, sino también para Latinoamérica misma. No miento ni exagero en afirmar que las **FARC-EP **son un riesgo para la seguridad del continente entero, desde Alaska hasta tierra del fuego.** Si no se da termino al conflicto armado colombiano, otras guerrillas pueden surgir en diferentes países, el riesgo es real: **Perú está viendo con preocupación el lento resurgir de **sendero rojo, **una facción extremista de **sendero Luminoso**, desintegrado veinte años atrás, también hay focos de **tupamaros** en Paraguay, los mismos que secuestraron y asesinaron a Cecilia Cubas, hija del ex presidente paraguayo **Raúl Cubas**, el agravamiento del conflicto entre los mapuches y el gobierno chileno, cosa en la que las FARC tienen mucho que ver.

Personalmente les digo: **¿HASTA CUANDO DEJARÁN DE DECIR TANTAS MENTIRAS?**... con estas declaraciones, a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas de escribir, pero total, es mi sagrado deber seguir relatándoles a ustedes todo lo que sucede, y en especial pasado ya el receso de pascua (o de Semana Santa).

**Aclaraciones: **El nombre de Colombia (el OC que uso) es **Juan Pablo Márquez Botero**, aunque suelo citarlo como **Señor Botero** para no confundirlo con el negociador de la guerrilla, **Iván Márquez. **El de Venezuela, (el que uso) es **José Francisco Páez Montenegro**. Ambos pertenecen a **Sirbluemoustache **y **MEBON**, respectivamente. **Pedro Sánchez** (Aunque el nombre real del OC de México es **Eduardo**, que considero algo repetitivo pues es la acepción al español de **Edward**, el nombre humano de Estonia) le pertenece a **Nadiezna**. Todos los personajes son parte de la comunidad **Latín Hetalia**.

No siendo más, y ya terminada esta nota introductoria, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 45: los tentáculos de una fiera enjaulada.**

**La Habana, el 2 de abril por la mañana.**

A pesar de que habían decidido posponer la octava ronda, Juan Pablo y los demás habían optado por viajar hacia La Habana como se tenía previamente acordado. El único ausente era José, debido a la cada vez más polarizada situación que vivía, y que naturalmente no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en el cada vez más incierto destino que se cernía sobre él.

Carlos estaba en el estudio de lectura de su casa, junto con Pedro. Naturalmente México había arribado dos días antes, tenía que discutir ciertamente varios asuntos que le competían a él y a su colega. Y no era para menos, pues tenía que discutirlo y ver como se desarrollaban en ese instante las negociaciones, y al menos ver de qué forma puede cooperar, o tal vez intervenir durante la nueva ronda.

Por lo pronto, intentó conversar con el cubano sobre cualquier cosa, no podía sacar a colación el motivo por el que su hacía acto de presencia. Así que la conversación versó principalmente sobre literatura, cosa que prontamente se volvió monótona para ambos.

Juan por su parte, estaba dirigiéndose en un taxi a la casa de Carlos. Evidentemente esa "ronda extra", si es que se le podía llamar así, la utilizarían todos los cuerpos negociadores (el cuerpo de negociadores del gobierno, de la guerrilla, y de las naciones intermediarias) para hacer los trabajos finales que darían una conclusión efectiva al primer punto de la agenda, que hasta el son de ese día circunscribía prácticamente siete rondas enteras. Colombia sabía que sería un trabajo largo y duro, pero el tiempo para que los diálogos se desarrollaran tenía un límite, circunscrito principalmente por la casi nula voluntad de la guerrilla en ceder: sus acciones así lo demostraban.

Y sin embargo, la situación a nivel global no parecía ser la mejor: vientos de guerra resoplaban por Asia, la crisis en Europa no parecía amainar, la estabilidad política en Venezuela se caía de forma precipitada, y en Paraguay la crisis política que se advenía por el extraño accidente de Lino César Oviedo en plena campaña presidencial, parecía advertir que una tormenta de proporciones monumentales se advenía en el horizonte.

En otro taxi, Lukas analizaba atentamente el nuevo escenario. A pesar de que le habían informado sobre el receso, optó por ir hacia La Habana. Al fin y al cabo, se había vuelto una rutina más, de la cual estaba ya acostumbrado. Con cada nueva ronda, advertía insalvables divisiones entre los negociadores de la misma guerrilla, que evidentemente estaban divididos. También de la misma manera advertía que la opinión pública colombiana también estaba dividida con respecto a los mismos: no era para menos, gran parte de esa división se le debía al ex presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez.

Desde la barrera, y de forma atenta miraba como tres ex mandatarios colombianos y un ministro del gabinete gubernamental colombiano se peleaban como vulgares verduleras, en medio de un eterno ir y venir de insultos, indirectas y ácidos comentarios que caían como una patada al intestino, o hacia otras partes que no se pueden nombrar por respeto a la debida decencia1. Noruega sentía que aquellas peleas no aportaban en nada, y sin embargo, hacían un destructor efecto en la imagen del proceso mismo. Esperó por alguna respuesta directa del presidente colombiano, pero sin embargo, el mutismo evasivo de Santos le sorprendió un poco: ¿había optado por no intervenir en semejante tropel, o no tenía argumentos para rebatir esas acusaciones?. Total, no lo sabía, y no debía de importarle.

Manuel había también llegado. Sus preocupaciones giraban alrededor de la nueva demanda que Octavio había interpuesto ante la corte. En su taxi, intentaba repasar una y otra vez sus argumentos para defender su soberanía sobre los puertos de Antofagasta y Arica, que le pertenecían por derecho propio, y que evidentemente había ganado en la sangrienta guerra del pacífico.

Prontamente, empezaron a llegar. El primero, naturalmente había sido Lukas Bönndevik. Luego, seguiría Manuel. Juan Pablo sería el último en llegar. Y se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a Pedro, en el estudio de la casa del cubano, mirando atentamente el paisaje desde el amplio ventanal del mismo.

—tiempo sin vernos, Pablito. —le dijo el azteca al suramericano.

—sí, mucho tiempo sin vernos… Pedrito. —respondió el colombiano al mexicano

Los dos se miraban y analizaban de forma concienzuda y fija. Era evidente que a pesar del aprecio y admiración mutua que se prodigaban ambas naciones, también había una suerte de respeto casi reverencial entre aquellos dos. Su relación, tal vez no era cercana, aunque tampoco no era tan fría, (de hecho, un veinte de julio, Juan y Pedro se habían pegado una emborrachada monumental con pulque y aguardiente, cosa que no viene al caso en este momento… total puede decirse que ambas naciones terminaron en una postura… dejémoslo en **indecorosa**). Eran como dos amigos que se entendían, se comprendían mutuamente y se prestaban apoyo, pero que a fin de cuentas no se veían tan a menudo.

—Carlos… ¿no tendrías problema si me dejas solo con Juan Pablo? —inquirió México a Cuba.

El cubano atendió la indirecta. Se retiró del estudio, dejando a los otros dos latinos en solitario.

—creo que vienes para que retracte mi declaración sobre la actual lucha antidrogas… —dijo Colombia de forma negligente.

—no es así. —respondió México— necesitas saber lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Qué sucede?, vamos, dime.

—Es sobre Guzmán. —dijo entonces el azteca con tono algo incómodo.

—¿pasa algo con el Chapo?... —inquirió el colombiano interesado—porque ese es un problema que no me compete.

—ahora si te compete, Juan.

Le mostró el periódico. El titular, era evidentemente esclarecedor, Colombia empezó a leerlo con cierto desinterés, aunque la expresión de su rostro cambia a un notorio estupor en un parpadeo.

_**Tentáculos del cártel de Sinaloa alcanzan a las guerrillas colombianas**_2_**.**_

"_CIUDAD DE MÉXICO, 28 de marzo._

_Los __tentáculos__ del cártel de Sinaloa de Joaquín El Chapo Guzmán se van extendiendo hacia el sur del continente por el vacío que van dejando las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia (FARC), que se encuentran en conversaciones de paz con el gobierno de Juan Manuel Santos…"_

Era algo tal vez demasiado sorpresivo. Y a la vez, preocupante: era una puerta abierta para que el cancerígeno conflicto armado se recrudeciera a unos límites inconcebiblemente sanguinarios, o una ventana para que el fantasma de la guerra se expandiese por todo el continente.

"_Éste es otro ejemplo de cómo los cárteles de la droga son organizaciones delictivas transnacionales que no respetan fronteras… El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto no tendrá tregua en materia de seguridad, como él pudo haberlo esperado._

"_La posibilidad de que los grupos de autodefensa (en México) puedan ser cooptados por los cárteles o se infiltren en las fuerzas del orden amenaza con una guerra…_

Si, era grave: y lo peor estaba por venir. Pedro empezaba a presenciar con lentitud el surgimiento del paramilitarismo, tal y como lo había vivido él mismo hacía ya casi treinta años atrás. Con pasos lentos, pero seguros, leía con consternación y creciente estupor el nexo, la maraña de turbias alianzas entre bandas criminales, frentes guerrilleros y las principales organizaciones criminales del país azteca.

Si ya el "Chapo", que a pesar de estar encarcelado, había extendido sus tentáculos hacia sus propios intereses, ¿no lo harían otros más?... la oportunidad estaba abierta: prontamente empezarían a llegar otras mafias, que buscando lucrarse con el dinero manchado del tráfico de narcóticos, no dudarían en seguirles dando el irrestricto respaldo a las FARC, al ELN, o a quien les suceda.

"_Es claro que el gobierno de EU debe permanecer apoyando a México y a Colombia. Los estadounidenses deben hacer más... pero hay que seguir trabajando con nuestros socios en el hemisferio para disminuir la oferta (de drogas) a través de la formación policial, equipo, inteligencia compartida y asistencia para el desarrollo", aseveraron_.

Sonrió amargamente. ¿Alfred que puede hacer frente a eso?, realmente poco, casi nada. No podía permitir que interviniese de forma directa en sus problemas, muchas veces Estados Unidos había estado tentado a intervenir militarmente, pero por obra y gracia del destino, o tal vez por el sencillo hecho de que intentaba coaptar al angloamericano de otras maneras… que no vale contar en este momento, no lo había hecho. Bastante tenía con la asesoría militar, el grueso de ayuda económica que siempre recibía sin falta, el entrenamiento y asesorías especiales durante fines de los años 90 y principios del 2000. Sin el plan Colombia, otro sería el cantar. Inclusive, ahora prácticamente se habían cambiado los roles: había pasado de aprendiz a maestro, en especial con varias naciones africanas que estaban interesadas en su propia lucha antidrogas, además de haber mejorado en la marcha muchos errores, agregado unas cuantas cosas, y naturalmente compartiendo sus conocimientos con los países que así lo requerían. Aunque aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran "maestro", "profesor", o en otros casos, cuando eran naciones asiáticas, "**sensei" **o "**Senpai".**

—¿Qué demonios está pasando…?

—apenas recién me enteré, y no sabía si decirte. —dijo entonces el azteca a la defensiva— creo que merecías saberlo.

La cara del colombiano era de estupor. Esa no era una cereza para el pastel, era un pastel entero, lleno de glaseado rojo y blanco: rojo de sangre, y blanco de cocaína. Y el sabor: amargo, considerablemente amargo, como la más pura hiel.

—dios, el Chapo está encarcelado, ¿y aun así el maldito sigue delinquiendo como si nada?, explícamelo.

—este… yo…

—EXPLICAMELO MALDITA SEA, NO TE QUEDÉS ALLÍ COMO UN ESTÚPIDO APENDEJADO, CARAJO —espetó entonces la nación colombiana hacia su homólogo azteca.

—son solo rumores, tu sabes que he estado trabajando fuertemente para desarticular los cárteles, pero sabes bien que no es tarea fácil.

—sí, pero este maldito asunto ya se te está saliendo de las manos, por el amor de dios Pedro, haz algo realmente efectivo…. No sabes la bomba de tiempo que tienes en las manos

—¿Y CREES QUE NO LO SÉ? POR ESO VINE AQUÍ, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, PARA QUE ME AYUDARAS, NO PARA QUE ME VINIESES A REPROCHAR MI INUTILIDAD…

Los dos estaban desesperados. Y no era para menos, pues Juan sentía que era un ingrediente nuevo, un grave precedente para que el conflicto se recrudeciera, o quizás se empezase a expandir por todo el continente, como un dañino y destructivo cáncer que todo lo corrompe y lo acaba.

—¿has hablado con Guzmán?

—ese hijo de la chingada es una tumba. —respondió Pedro— al día siguiente lo fui a visitar, y el desgraciado lo negó de frente.

—no desperdicies tiempo en eso.

Sin embargo, las cosa eran demasiado preocupantes. La injerencia de los carteles mexicanos en Colombia no era nueva: ya en los años 90 el legendario "señor de los cielos" tuvo fuertes nexos con Escobar, así como lo había hecho el cartel de Tijuana con los hermanos Rodríguez Orejuela. E inclusive, se habían descubierto a varios miembros de los diferentes carteles mexicanos, que viajaban a Colombia a intentar establecer alianzas con los principales grupos delictivos, en especial los conocidos **Zetas** del desaparecido Lazcano.

—no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí. —dijo entonces Colombia a México— ¿Qué te está cruzando por la cabeza en este momento, Pedro?

—¿a qué te estás refiriendo?

Tomó entonces el diario de nuevo, leyó en voz alta.

— "_**La posibilidad de que los grupos de autodefensa (en México) puedan ser cooptados por los cárteles o se infiltren en las fuerzas del orden amenaza con una guerra de proporciones sangrientas".**_ —después de leer el párrafo, agregó— tienes que pararlo rápido, ahora que puedes. Las cosas se saldrán de control.

—es diferente, no creo que,...

—HACEME CASO, MALDITA SEA! —le gritó el colombiano al mexicano— no sabes en que juego te has metido, Pedro… por el amor de dios, piensa en tu gente, en todos los que han muerto, en todos los que morirán si no atajas a tus paracos... evita un baño de sangre peor del que tenés en este momento.

—¿crees que puedo hacer algo, con un gobierno y un ejército podrido en corrupción?, sé sincero… ¿crees que puedo hacer algo? —respondió entonces el azteca de ojos avellana— cada vez que intento acabar con esto, dos cárteles más surgen como si fueran cizaña… ¿Qué quieres que haga mi gente frente a eso?, ¿dejarse morir, entregarse a la muerte sin hacer nada?

—ENTIENDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, EMPEORARÁS EN VEZ DE MEJORAR!

Era una súplica desesperada. Juan veía con preocupación cómo su amigo caía en el mismo error en el que él había incurrido hacía ya años atrás. Era terrible y espantoso ver que Pedro Sánchez, la representación de los estados unidos mexicanos había optado por el camino fácil.

Y sin embargo, ya tendría que aceptar que ciertamente era su culpa: recordó amargamente a Daniel, la vez que lo visitó hacía ya años atrás cuando los nexos entre varios grupos de tupamaros y guerrilleros se habían puesto a la luz pública. La desesperación en sus ojos era evidente, la rabia… y aun la impotencia terrible después del funesto desenlace del que parecía no haberse recuperado3. Ya no era un asunto meramente de Juan, de José, de Pilar o de Enrique: era un asunto de toda américa entera, del cual Mathew ni Alfred se salvaban, pues a la hora de la verdad todos en algún momento se habían visto inmiscuidos en su propio conflicto armado.

—no creo que con tantos gritos tuyos, las cosas se vayan a resolver —dijo entonces Pedro de forma algo áspera— te estás volviendo un enfermo histérico.

—disculpa… pero no creo que tengas la autoridad moral para venir a sermonearme. —respondió Juan Pablo— tus problemas se te están desbordando y tú no pareces estar interesado en hacer algo, ¿o estoy suponiendo mal?

—no digas eso.

—si, si lo digo… ¿crees que esto no es evidencia? —espetó Colombia, agitando el ejemplar de **Excélsior **entre sus manos— tú no puedes venir a comparar tu situación con la que viví hace tiempo atrás con Escobar, los Orejuela, el Mexicano4, Lehder, los Ochoa, Perafán y otros tantos más de los que ni quiero acordarme. He visto lo que te sucede, lo corrupto que está tu gobierno y tu ejército, el baño de sangre en Tamaulipas, lo del casino en Tijuana, como matan y asesinan con toda la impunidad del caso… ¿y así te atreves a comparar lo que me pasó con lo que te está pasando?, por el amor de dios... me superaste hace rato y tú no eres consciente de eso.

—puedo solucionarlo, solo dame tiempo…

—¿tiempo?,… y que han hecho Fox, Calderón, Peña Nieto y tus podridos políticos… ¿crees que simplemente harán algo, o simplemente ellos se bajarán los pantalones para que el chapo y los suyos les den por el *****?. Dime entonces, ¿quieres tiempo?, pues tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para solucionar tus problemas, solo te estoy pidiendo el maldito favor de que no los mezcles con los míos.

—y entonces tú que te crees ¿un dechado de moral y virtudes…? mira quien habla: pues deberías de fijarte en tus problemas, que si están bien chingones… ¿o es que no te acuerdas de esos tipos… los Castaño creo que se llamaban?,… o tal vez de ese amiguito tuyo israelí… Yair Klein

—es diferente…

—no, no es tan diferente. —prosiguió sarcástico el mexicano— cuando las cosas estaban tan mal, te atreviste a llamarlo tú mismo, supongo que la zorra preferida de Alfred, Ariel5 (Israel) te habrá dado su número de teléfono... tú no tienes la maldita autoridad moral para decirme algo con respecto a mis grupos de autodefensa, que a falta de soldados competentes he tenido que montar.

—si, y no dudes que se juntarán con los del cartel de Sinaloa o les ofrezcan sus servicios al cartel del golfo, o quizás los Zetas estén interesados en sus servicios.

Sin venir a cuento, un recuerdo vino a su mente. Hacía ya casi 10 años de eso, y parecía ver reflejado a Daniel, al joven y dulce Daniel de Irala, la república paraguaya, en esa misma actitud desesperada, llorando, reprochándole lo sucedido.

—recuerdo que hace ya 9 años me visitó Daniel… estaba mal, demacrado, cansado, tenía unas espantosas ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas. —dijo amargamente el colombiano, mientras apoyaba su peso sobre el escritorio del despacho, dándole la espalda al mexicano— descubrió que los secuestradores de Cecilia Cubas habían sido instruidos por guerrilleros de las FARC en asunción. Me lo reprochó, me llamó asesino… y después de eso se echó a llorar asustado e iracundo. Intenté consolarlo, más sin embargo el me rechazó. ¿y sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento?...

—no creo que hayas sentido nada —le dijo el mexicano— todos sabemos que tienes un corazón tan duro como una piedra, y que una atrocidad de esas te parece normal.

—me sentí como un criminal. —respondió entonces Colombia con amarga tristeza— como el peor criminal sobre la faz de la tierra, por haber metido a otros en mis problemas. Como me estoy sintiendo por acallarme lo que sé sobre las FARC y los mapuches, y que no me he atrevido a contarle a Manuel… como me sentí al tener que atacar a mi propio hermano para poder acabar con Reyes6.

—pues si te estás sintiendo culpable… no creo que sirva de mucho. —dijo entonces el mexicano— a veces tu actitud me da asco.

—también me da asco tu negligencia frente a lo que te pasa. —respondió el colombiano— pareciera que te hubieses acostumbrado a la guerra, tal y como me pasó a mí.

Los dos se miran con un profundo reproche mutuo. Aunque sean amigos, sus diferencias infranqueables sobre el narcotráfico los empezaban a distanciar. Juan había optado por una estrategia nueva, lejos del rigor extremista de la estrategia de "guerra antidrogas", y así mismo de la permisividad de la legalización de cultivos ilícitos. Lo empezaría a tratar como lo que era: un problema de salud pública, que requería un enfoque hacia el consumidor, buscando rehabilitarlo por medio de las terapias pertinentes del caso. Eso, si se le agregaba a la constante desarticulación de las estructuras de microtráfico, y así mismo el mejoramiento de la política actual sobre los narcóticos, podría resultar beneficioso para todos, y tal vez más efectivo que el planteamiento de ambos extremos.

Pero Pedro… parecía que con el paso del tiempo, sus propios mandatarios tomaban de forma tal vez de forma demasiado negligente la cada vez más grave problemática del narcotráfico en el país azteca. Medidas que eran simples pañitos de agua tibia, que de nada servían, y que acrecentaban un caldo de cultivo perfecto para el descontento. Y a pesar de que el presidente mexicano hace lo que puede… Colombia no puede negar que la corrupción en el ejército mexicano llegaba a unos niveles cancerosos, y que el desafuero de los carteles mexicanos no parecía respetar ningún tipo de fronteras.

—podemos quedarnos aquí, discutiendo, tratándonos mal, reprochándonos mutuamente, pero somos conscientes de que nada va a solucionarse si no hacemos algo. —dijo entonces Pedro.

—al fin dices algo sensato. —respondió Juan Pablo— Por lo pronto, le pediré al general Riaño y al GAULA que investiguen los nexos entre el cartel de Sinaloa y el frente 52… así como otros nexos entre otros carteles como el de Tijuana, los zetas o el cartel del golfo con alguna de las bandas criminales.

—yo haré lo propio.

Y después de un abrazo, al menos, consiguieron subsanar parte de sus diferencias.

1 Léase Trasero.

2 Son citas textuales del artículo del periódico mexicano Excélsior, fechado el 28 de marzo de este año. Obviamente, los derechos del artículo corresponden únicamente al periodista responsable de la investigación, y también al diario mismo (Excélsior), el cual ha sido la fuente primaria de la investigación de este capítulo.

3 Se alude al secuestro y ejecución de **Cecilia Cubas**, hija del ex presidente **Raúl Cubas**

4 Alias de **Gonzalo Rodríguez Gacha.**

5 Ariel Ben-Gurion: representa a la república de Israel.

6 Se refiere a la operación Fénix, en la cual es abatido Raúl Reyes,


	47. Las críticas de un Bufón

**Nota del autor:**

Mucho se ha dicho sobre el bochornoso rifirrafe entre **Pastrana-chan**, **Uribe-chan**, **Carrillo-chan**, **Samper-chan**, **José Félix Lafouré** (quien merece mi respeto, pues al menos tiene bases firmes para demostrar su oposición al proceso), **Angelino-chan **(que también se metió en el bonche) y por último, y no menos importante, **Santos-sama. **Pero es de verdad lamentable que en este momento tan crucial, uno de los ex presidentes más nefastos que tuvo el país, y estoy hablando de **Pastrana-chan** esté en una posición tan inmadura y estúpida como la que está tomando, de atacar sin cesar el proceso, cuando no tiene ninguna autoridad moral para hacer comentarios al respecto. Francamente les digo: Pastrana-chan fue el peor presidente que haya visto Colombia durante todos sus 200 años, de eso hay muchas evidencias.

En vista del largo receso, (o lo que llamaría yo una **ronda previa** al inicio oficial de las negociaciones del segundo punto) he optado por dos cosas: primero, narrar estos tres capítulos, (me refiero al 45, 46 y 47) que ocuparán algunos temas de realidad nacional. Es especial este capítulo, que narrará la cada vez más lamentable e **inmadura** pugna política entre los expresidentes **Pastrana**-**chan** y **Uribe**-**chan**, contra el actual presidente, a lo cual hay que agregarle las declaraciones de **Samper**-**chan**, **Carrillo**-**chan**, Lafouré, **Angelino**-**chan**, y en fin… total es que las juntas del G8 entre Alemania, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia-chan, Italia, Estados Unidos, Japón y no nos olvidemos de Canadá (porque todos se olvidan del pobre y casi no lo tienen en cuenta) son un ejemplo de respeto mutuo y cortesía al lado de este rifirrafe tan deprimente y bochornoso.

Y agregado a esto, quiero decirles una cosa: **Maduro está loco… muy loco, **demasiado corrido de la teja. Ahora su cerebro está realmente podrido, tan podrido que tiene que cambiarse el apellido de **Nicolás Maduro** a **Nicolás Podrido… **si algún chavista se ofende, lo siento… pero es deprimente el espectáculo que está dando el presidente encargado, con sus enfermos desvaríos, en los que demuestra su inutilidad y su disposición para llevar a Venezuela al desastre.

No siendo más, disfruten del capítulo.

**Capítulo 46: las críticas de un bufón.**

**Bogotá, el 6 de abril por la mañana…**

La funeraria Gaviria estaba repleta de gente que asistía a las exequias del legendario zar esmeraldero, Víctor Carranza[1]. Empresarios, esmeralderos, gente del jet-set, altos prelados asisten a las honras fúnebres que en ese momento se estaban celebrando.

Colombia había tenido que regresar de nuevo a su país, después de que el enfrentamiento entre los diferentes sectores políticos se agravara con una rapidez cada vez más exponencial, poniendo en entredicho al proceso mismo. Y es especial que Pastraña (perdón)… Patraña, ay, mil perdones por el error… Andrés Pastrana atacase con todo el impune descaro del mundo el proceso mismo, cuando su intento de proceso fue un desastre estrepitoso del que Juan parecía no recuperarse aún, era como para vomitar de asco frente a las andanadas de declaraciones de semejante idiota.

No quería darse a notar. Usaba unos lentes oscuros, y un conjunto ejecutivo serio, así que perfectamente podía hacerse pasar por cualquier gran empresario o alguna personalidad importante. Inevitablemente tiene que reflexionar sobre la legendaria "guerra de las esmeraldas"[2] y el papel que jugó Carranza en ellas: ¿fue un adalid de la paz o simplemente un amoral y codicioso terrateniente sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo?, le es difícil definirlo, pues hacía ya 20 años, a través de él, y el obispo de Chiquinquirá de ese entonces, monseñor Héctor Gutiérrez Pabón, habían conseguido la pacificación de Boyacá a través de los pactos de occidente.

Aun así, tiene que valorar el esfuerzo de Carranza. Consiguió al menos detener la escalada violenta del occidente de Boyacá, por medio de los buenos oficios de la iglesia. Pero en ese momento sus preocupaciones no giraban propiamente alrededor del resurgir del conflicto de esmeralderos, sino con respecto a otros conflictos.

Tenía que admitir que aquellos enfrentamientos habían llegado a unos límites realmente lamentables. Y especialmente con la interferencia de Andrés Pastrana, el cual prácticamente vino a decir que "Santos no tenía un mandato para la paz". Y esas palabras tan cínicas de alguien que traicionó la confianza de una nación en todo el sentido de la palabra con falsas promesas, y de paso, sosteniendo uno de los procesos más controvertidos e inútiles de toda la historia patria, daban de verdad un monumental asco.

Terminado el velatorio, se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa. Quería descansar aunque fuera un poco, pero también tenía algunos pendientes que solucionar: naturalmente, eran los informes de orden público de las fuerzas armadas, los movimientos de tropas, la aprobación de las diferentes operaciones de la ofensiva militar en contra de los frentes del bloque oriental, el cual mantenía en pie de guerra en el suroccidente, en especial el norte del cauca.

Y de paso, no quería que al menos preguntaran sobre el bochornoso espectáculo que estaban dando los ex mandatarios Uribe y Pastrana, con sus rifirrafes insensatos, especialmente Pastrana, quien por así decirlo daba un lamentable espectáculo atacando un proceso que de buenas a primeras intentó apoyar de forma irrestricta[3].

Si Alfred tenía a George Bush, Juan Pablo tenía a Andrés Pastrana.

Total, después de cumplir con sus deberes, se dirige a la sala de su casa, a ver algo diferente. Aun así, se queda profundamente dormido, debe de ser el cansancio acumulado de tantos días de rondas, negociaciones, encuentros, desencuentros…

Si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo, no se podría esperar mucho.

Entre tanto, alguien tocaba a la puerta. Colombia se levanta, con cierta indiferencia y se dirige hacia la misma. La abre, encontrándose al general Navas, comandante general del ejército nacional.

—general Navas, que gusto me da verlo —dijo la nación al oficial.

—lo mismo digo señor. —respondió el alto oficial.

Entraron a la casa. Rápidamente se dirigieron al despacho, quizás era algún asunto sobre algún operativo, o algo por el estilo.

—¿para qué sería su presencia?.

—necesito que apruebe el cese de las operaciones por espacio de 24 horas en la región del suroccidente, específicamente en el norte del cauca.

—allí opera el bloque occidental, ¿hay algo que no sepa?

—acaban de informarme de que "Pablo Catatumbo" va a unirse al equipo de negociadores. —dijo Navas— Presidencia me confirmó la orden, y debido a que teníamos que manejarlo bajo toda la confidencialidad posible, estaba esperando a su regreso para aprobar la orden.

Leyó el informe. Y sintió algo extraño, un alivio raro con semejante noticia. A pesar de que el bloque occidental era el que más problemas había causado, a razón de ser el bloque más estructurado logísticamente de la guerrilla, su comandante era por así decirlo, el más "sensato" de entre todo el alto mando del secretariado. Catatumbo había optado por intentar una solución negociada, pues veía como un imposible tanto la derrota militar de la guerrilla por parte del estado, así como el acceso y la consecución del poder por parte de la misma guerrilla. Eso le había generado varias rencillas en el interior del mismo secretariado, que lo recusaban de "traidor". Todo intento de Pablo Catatumbo de establecer contactos con el alto gobierno tanto durante Tlaxcala, como durante el proceso de San Vicente del Caguán habían degenerado en pugnas internas, enfrentamientos y peleas entre las alas militarista y política de la guerrilla. Catatumbo, aislado de todos y de todo por el mismo alto mando, había servido de puente entre la guerrilla y el gobierno, en un primer intento de acercamiento. Y había un abonado extra que servía al proceso en sí: no tenía una formación socialista realmente sólida, como si la tenía Márquez, el cual prácticamente seguía los lineamientos de la legendaria Universidad Soviética Patrice Lunumba[4].

Aun así, tenía que guardarse sus reservas frente a las intenciones del nuevo negociador.

Acto seguido, autorizó la orden. En el papel, estampó su firma, entregó el documento al general Navas Pardo.

—ojalá en un futuro no me esté arrepintiendo de esto —dijo entonces Colombia.

—espero que sea así, señor.

Acto seguido, el alto oficial se despide con un firme saludo militar. Luego, se retira.

Después de eso, regresa al estudio. Busca entre las películas que tiene, alguna para ver. La mayoría, ya se las ha visto. Se dirige hacia la biblioteca, quizás haya algo para leer. Sin embargo, alguien tocaba de nuevo a la puerta, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella para atender. Quizás era el general Navas, o tal vez el general Riaño.

Aun así, al abrir se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

—buenos días, Juan —dijo entonces Pastrana.

Le cerró en la cara la puerta, con un muy fuerte portazo. Pastrana volvió a tocar la puerta.

—lárguese de aquí. —espetó Colombia con irritación.

—por el amor de dios, en donde está tu educación —exclamó con algo de ofensa el ex mandatario.

—tengo bastante con todas las estupideces y babosadas que ha dicho durante los últimos días, para aguantármelo unos cuantos días más.

—estás cometiendo un grave error…

—le repito, lárguese de mi casa. —volvió a escupirle con desprecio la nación colombiana

Y acto seguido, le vuelve a cerrar la puerta en la cara.

Pastrana desiste y se retira, frustrado y ofendido. Juan Pablo también lo está, y no es para menos. Las críticas del ex mandatario conservador no distaban de ser estúpidas necedades que aumentaban la acerada oposición al proceso, que crecía con el paso del tiempo. Aun así, el principal azuzador había sido siempre el ex presidente Uribe, quien desde un comienzo había comenzado una política de abierta crítica al mismo. Solo que esta vez, las críticas parecían aumentar de nivel cada vez más alto, mientras que varios políticos afines a la extrema derecha (representada en el **CD**) se alineaban contra el proceso mismo, buscando socavarlo a través de propaganda negra y poco clara.

No había que negar que Pastrana, buscando tapar sus trapisondas con respecto al fallo, (debido al levantamiento de la reserva de las actas de la comisión de relaciones exteriores), había decidido unirse al coro de idiotas que de una forma enfermizamente obstinada, buscaban escamotear el proceso mismo.

Mira el teléfono celular: hay varias llamadas perdidas, muchas de ellas del ex presidente Uribe. Analiza con atento cuidado los últimos aconteceres de la nación, quizás hayan noticias más favorables, aunque no puede evitar mirar un tweet del ex presidente Uribe.

Recordó fugazmente lo que contenía el documento, eran las coordenadas de las zonas en donde cesarían las operaciones armadas para facilitar el traslado de algunos negociadores de la guerrilla a través de corredores humanitarios.

—mierda.

Estaba poco menos que consternado con la revelación tan repentina que había lanzado Uribe a la palestra pública. Y no era para menos, pues era información de alto nivel, en extremo confidencial que podría poner en jaque el desarrollo mismo del proceso.

Era algo demasiado delicado, un turbio y extraño indicio de que algo realmente andaba mal en el ejército, de que tal vez, todo aquello que se decía sobre la "propaganda negra" era plenamente verídico.

Y aun así, entre las bufonadas de Andrés Pastrana y los venenosos dardos de Álvaro Uribe, Colombia sentía que no todos deseaban con igual ahínco la reconciliación y la tan ansiada paz. Bueno, no al menos de una forma negociada.

* * *

[1] Lo que no hicieron los atentados, lo hizo el cáncer. Como un dato curioso, Carranza tenía la colección de joyas preciosas más valiosa del mundo, y las dos esmeraldas más grandes de las que se tenga noticia: **Fura** y **Tena**. Se dice que juntas, valen la mitad del PIB de Colombia, o la cuarta parte del PIB de estados unidos.

[2] La **guerra verde **o **guerra de las esmeraldas** fue uno de los conflictos armados más sangrientos en el país, durante los años ochenta. Tiene una peculiaridad, pues se desarrolló como un conflicto aparte, que involucro a todos los esmeralderos del occidente de Boyacá, que buscaban apoderarse de los principales yacimientos de esmeraldas en Boyacá. Carranza tuvo un papel especial durante esta guerra, pues tuvo que enfrentar el embate de varios de sus rivales, sobreviviendo a varios de ellos, y obligándolos a pactar la paz a través del obispo de Chiquinquirá, Héctor Gutiérrez Pabón (actual obispo de Fontibón).

[3] La postura de Pastrana frente al proceso (o mejor conocido como **Andrés Patraña**) no dista de ser una vulgar bufonada que no da ni risa. Eso se le incluye también su ineficiencia para dirimir el conflicto limítrofe con Nicaragua, en donde este soberano hijo de su… bueno, no puedo decir, pero dejémoslo que es un HP de M, dio como resultado ese espantoso descalabro del que San Andrés aún no se ha logrado recuperar.

[4] Hay una discusión muy controvertida alrededor del papel que jugó esta alma mater en la constitución de los diferentes movimientos insurgentes en américa latina. Según varios analistas, la **Universidad Soviética Latinoamericana Patrice Émery Lunumba** sirvió de puente entre el kremlin y los diferentes movimientos insurgentes del globo. Con una marcada tendencia del **Trotskismo **clásico, y ciertos tintes del pensamiento pragmático soviético, el pensamiento de la Patrice Lunumba prácticamente influenció el pensamiento político del ala política más radical de las FARC, representada claramente en **Iván Márquez.**


	48. puertas al perdon

**Nota del autor, y de paso, una recomendación para ir al cine:**

Este capítulo es el más significativo en esta historia, aunque sea complementario de otro One-shot, intitulado "**balada del abril sangriento**", que narra todo lo que se desencadenó el día 9 de abril del año de 1948 con el legendario "Bogotazo", considerado como una de las revueltas más sangrientas de américa latina. De paso, el 9 de abril se conmemora a las víctimas del conflicto, pues el gobierno nacional declaró el 9 de abril como "**día por la reconciliación y el recuerdo de las víctimas del conflicto**".

El 9 de abril significó mucho para la historia, pues la partió en dos: las pugnas bipartidistas habían llegado a un punto muy álgido de no retorno, en donde la constante eran los enfrentamientos previos entre liberales y conservadores, azuzados por sus propias dirigencias. El asesinato de **Jorge Eliécer Gaitán **no fue propiamente la causa de la escalada violenta que inició en 1948 y que no ha parado hasta nuestros días, sino que fue una consecuencia de las tensiones previas entre el partido liberal y el conservador durante los años 1946-1948 (y también una división notoria en el seno de ambos partidos, cuyas alas radicales estaban dirigidas por **Laureano Gómez Castro **y Gaitán mismo, por los partidos liberal y conservador, respectivamente).

Y… bien, ahora el recomendado para ir al cine: para los colombianos, el 9 de abril se estrena **ROA**,una interesante película que narra los hechos antes, durante y después del asesinato de Gaitán, desde la perspectiva de su supuesto asesino, **Juan Roa Sierra**. Considero que el caleño **Andi Baiz** como el director más talentoso que haya visto Colombia, por el sencillo hecho de su pulcra puesta en escena, la profundidad de sus historias, la psicología de sus personajes, el trasfondo negro y oculto que siempre se esconde en cada escena, las sutilezas y detalles que resaltan con sobriedad el film, la sencillez diáfana de cada producción. Para los amantes del buen cine y la historia, les recomiendo ir al cine a verla, pues conociendo yo el trabajo de Baiz (y del que soy un admirador confeso) no hay que dudar de su calidad.

**Una reflexión personal, muy necesaria:**

Dijo el presidente Santos en su alocución del 9 de abril: **la paz no puede dividirnos**, y tiene razón: el hecho de que ambas partes, después de un proceso previo de exploración, y también buscando evitar repetir los mismos errores de 16 años atrás, estén en este instante buscando la forma de conseguir la paz que Colombia tanto necesita, es realmente positivo. Y esa búsqueda de la paz, que por mandato constitucional es obligatoria e imperativa para todos, no puede estar supeditada a intereses políticos de ningún tipo. Uribe tiene que entender una cosa: la oposición tiene sus límites, pues a pesar de que la divergencia es la esencia misma de la democracia, esa divergencia debe de tener un sentido, una coherencia y una premisa moral de respeto mutuo. El gobierno hace lo que puede, no es un gobierno perfecto, pero eso no puede ni debe de ser excusa para lanzar una andanada de ataques verbales cada vez más violentos. La libre expresión tiene una pauta, básica, esencial, inquebrantable: se llama **respeto**. Y si no existe ese respeto en una sociedad libre, en un **estado social de derecho** como lo es Colombia, no puede considerarse como una opinión bien fundada, sino como **el ataque de un vulgar pillo de barrio.**

Y ya para terminar, concluyo con lo siguiente: **YO CREO EN LA PAZ, CREO EN LA RECONCILIACIÓN Y CREO EN LA JUSTICIA. **Este es un llamado especial que hago a toda la comunidad hetaliana alrededor del mundo: respalden el proceso de paz colombiano, presten todo su apoyo. A los colombianos les pido encarecidamente que crean en la posibilidad de que haya al fin una paz real y duradera, de que al final, podamos salir de esta larga e infame noche oscura de 65 años de muerte y violencia. No podemos seguir en este dilema eterno, en esta guerra perpetua, entregando lo mejor de nuestras vidas, a nuestros propios padres, hermanos e hijos a esa infame maquinaria bélica que se alimenta de la sangre y la carne de los combatientes. **Es el momento. ES AHORA O NUNCA. La paz, solo la PAZ es el verdadero camino. Lo demás, son puras bagatelas.**

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 47: Puertas al perdón, ventanas a la reconciliación, sepulcros a la discordia.**

**Bogotá, el 9 de abril de 2013 por la mañana.**

Todo estaba listo para la marcha. Cientos de personas se habían congregado en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, para pronunciarse al fin en un unánime deseo de pacificación. El blanco, impoluto y omnipresente se divisaba por entre toda la masa ingente de personas que habían arribado desde todos los confines del país para participar.

Juan Pablo se encontraba en su casa, alistándolo todo para salir. Estaba dispuesto a marchar, a unirse a su pueblo que cansado ya de tanta violencia, hacía su última suplica desesperada hacia los actores armados del conflicto: cesar la violencia. Aun así, el día anterior había recibido una enérgica y violenta llamada de su ex presidente, Álvaro Uribe, el cual sin más ni menos lo calificó de "traidor", "colaborador de los terroristas" y otros tantos apelativos no muy gratos. Y ese descaro era gigantesco, después lo acontecido con respecto a las filtraciones de las coordenadas que habían puesto en el ojo del huracán al ejército.

Por lo pronto, tenía que reflexionar en ese instante la coyuntura tan delicada que se abría en ese instante. Tenía que aceptar que al menos, varios sectores de la opinión publica aún tenían dudas con lo respectivo al proceso, aunque los ataques de ciertos sectores eran irracionalmente violentos de una forma tal vez demasiado desmedida. De entre toda la masa de contradictores, solo había uno realmente sensato, uno que seguía los lineamientos claros de la oposición con respeto: **José Félix Lafouré**

Aun así, habían llegado recientemente unos informes altamente confidenciales del ministerio de defensa surcoreano y del agregado militar de la embajada colombiana en Seúl[1]. Su coreano estaba algo oxidado, pero al menos tenía que ponerse al tanto de la situación política internacional. A pesar de todo, quizás los vientos de guerra eran simples cacareos del molesto hermano mayor de Yong Soo, que buscaba algo de atención. Bastante hizo por él durante los años cincuenta[2], y aunque la mayoría de las demás naciones que habían enviado sus tropas habían sido demasiado ingratos con el colombiano (en especial cierto estadounidense que se apropió de gran parte del crédito)[3] Im Yong Soo supo reconocer en aquel latinoamericano de ojos verde esmeralda, tez morena y cabello negro a un gran y valioso apoyo. Precisamente, por ese motivo, se había ganado tal vez el afecto del surcoreano, del que se había hecho amigo muy cercano. Sin embargo, el mayor de los dos hermanos coreanos, Hyong Yong Soo, o corea del norte, le profesaba un irrestricto y profundo odio.

Pero eso no venía al caso. Después de recibir los informes, firmar el recibido y despedir al de la correspondencia, se dirigió al estudio y abrió un de las gavetas de su escritorio. Guardó los informes y con posterioridad, aseguró con llave la gaveta para que nadie se atreviera a meterse en asuntos que no le importasen.

Salió entonces de su casa, cerró la puerta de la misma con seguro, apagó su celular. Las campanas de la iglesia de las nieves no habían repicado aun. A pesar de todo, siente que es su deber confesar sus pecados. Siempre, desde ese fatídico día había asistido sagradamente a la iglesia de las nieves a confesar sus culpas, más por remordimiento que por costumbre. Era un deber, un ritual sagrado de expiación que Juan sentía que debía hacer, a pesar de ser consciente que muchos de sus pecados nunca tendrían perdón alguno. Como nación, sabía que tendría que cargar siempre con la eterna culpa, con el eterno peso de tantos muertos, de tantas y tantas vidas perdidas que lo atormentaban por las noches con sus sordos y desesperados lamentos de agonía clamando justicia.

La gente se ha empezado a congregar. Las callejuelas del barrio la candelaria empiezan a presenciar lentamente la aglomeración de gente, las personas que poco a poco se van dirigiendo hacia los sitios de concentración. Santos está en el monumento a los caídos en combate. Piedad Córdoba y algunos integrantes del movimiento marcha patriótica están en el parque Olaya. Otros tantos, dirigidos por algunos funcionarios judiciales como el fiscal Montealegre están en el coliseo cubierto el Campín. Juan partiría solo, desde la iglesia las nieves, su parroquia, y no sin antes haber cumplido con su santo deber de confesarse y expiar su culpa.

—ave maría purísima…

—sin pecado concebida. —musitó la representación de la republica colombiana.

A pesar del bullicio de la calle, se notaba el ambiente de recogimiento en la colonial parroquia, el último vestigio que había sobrevivido intacto de la Bogotá colonial. El párroco, un amable prelado de 65 años, era el que atendía el confesionario.

—cuéntame tus pecados hijo.

—acúseme padre de ser un despiadado asesino sin moral…

El clérigo oía impasible. Oía el remordimiento en la voz, el genuino tormento y sufrimiento de una nación atormentada por innumerables vejámenes.

—acúseme padre de también haber levantado la mano contra mi propia sangre, y haberle hecho daño para mi propio beneficio.

Cada palabra, cada secreto era como una herida terrible que se abría de nuevo.

—acúseme padre también de haber asesinado a Gaitán, a Pardo Leal, a Jaramillo, a Galán, a Pizarro, a Gómez Hurtado y a Garzón. A pesar de no haberlos matado, indirectamente participé en sus muertes con mi negligencia, por lo que eso me hace un asesino.

—no te des tan duro, hijo —le dice el clérigo— hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.

Recordaba tal vez ese aciago día. La tensión. Luego, la noticia que como pólvora se regó por entre la gente. Y con posterioridad, y como si hubiese sido planeado de antemano, el desenfreno despiadado, la violenta orgía de sangre, fuego y balas en la que se había convertido el 9 de abril de 1948. El verdadero y único inicio de todos aquel viacrucis, la génesis original del irrestricto odio, de la muerte, del rencor entre hermanos, entre amigos, entre familiares.

—acúseme padre también de la muerte de cerca de 4500 ciudadanos, que de una u otra forma murieron por mis acciones. Y por otros tantos pecados más que no puedo mencionarle, pues la lista es demasiado larga.

Reflexionó un rato. Obviamente omitió sus sentimientos hacia su propio hermano. Y debido a ciertas reservas tal vez demasiado morales, era mejor dejar que las cosas pasaran, aunque las amonestaciones e indirectas del procurador Ordoñez le habían incomodado tal vez demasiado.

—tu penitencia será la siguiente: sigue buscando la paz. Intenta que todo lo que está pasando en la habana tenga buen término. Perdona a los que te han hecho daño, y pide tú también perdón, el perdón sana las heridas del cuerpo y del alma. —prosiguió— también ayuda a tus semejantes, en especial a tu hermano mayor, el necesitará más de ti en este momento de incertidumbre por el que atraviesa. Y por último, y no menos importante, ruega por el descanso de todos ellos. Tú no eres tan culpable como te crees, pero todos ellos murieron por culpa de la violencia, no por tu culpa. Cada día, dedícale una oración a todos ellos, para que el señor los acoja en su santo seno, y así les de ese alivio que necesitan todos. —luego vino la absolución —_ego te absolvo pecatis tuus, in nominus pater, et filius, et spiritu sancti…._

—amen.

—ve en paz, hijo

Acto seguido, Juan Pablo se retira del templo, y se dirige un poco más aliviado hacia la plaza de bolívar.

**Un par de horas más tarde…**

Era evidente la aglomeración de personas ese 9 de abril, en la plaza de bolívar. El blanco volvía a ser el omnipresente color en ese momento, el impoluto blanco que representaba la ansiada paz, las suplicas desesperadas de la tan ansiada paz, que cada vez parecía estar distante, pero que en ese momento parecía poder arañarse con desesperación.

Todo era tan diferente a 65 años atrás: las viejas divisiones bipartidistas que durante tantos años lo habían dividido ya no existían. Los partidos tradicionales ya no tenían la fuerza, el impulso de antes, más sin embargo intentaban trabajar de forma armónica. Era evidente que no faltaban los escépticos frente al proceso, pero las cosas había tomado un rumbo distinto, no habían despejes de ninguna clase, ni concesiones territoriales como hacía ya cerca de 16 años atrás. Todo parecía marchar por un buen camino. Aun así, el radicalismo de Márquez no servía de absolutamente nada, pues en la práctica aun insistía en mantener en un constante debate ideológico poco menos que beneficioso para el diálogo.

Con posterioridad, repicaron las campanas. Era un sonido armónico, pero a la vez fúnebre. Las campanas doblaban de forma solemne, recordando a los muertos de aquel fatídico abril del 48. El eco sonoro de una época que parecía siempre estar presente como un fantasma siniestro persiguiéndolo sin piedad ni reparo alguno. 1948, así como el aciago noviembre de 1985, era el lastre más pesado, el peso más grande que su torturada consciencia tenía que cargar por toda la eternidad. El año había sido nefando, oscuro y premonitoriamente desastroso: mientras en Colombia habían matado al prohombre, al líder de pueblo, a Gaitán, el legendario caudillo de masas; en el otro lado del mundo sucumbía por las balas el venerable Gandhi, el padre de la nación hindú, el sublime maestro de la paz.

El recuerdo de toda esa violencia desenfrenada regresaba persistente a su mente en ese instante. Las épocas parecían de nuevo entremezclarse: el Apocalipsis infernal de 1948, los saqueos e incendios, los tranvías y automóviles volcados y destruidos, incendiados unos, apedreados otros, los muertos tirados en plena calle como vulgares pedazos de carroña. Y luego, el mismo abril, 2013, seis décadas y un lustro después, todo parecía tan distinto, pero a la vez tan similar: **la gente simple y llanamente estaba cansada. **Aun así, el motivo de hastío era radicalmente distinto: en los años 40st del siglo anterior, la gente estaba harta de la pasividad del gobierno frente a los crecientes desmanes entre los partidos. En el siglo XXI, la gente misma estaba ya realmente harta, cansada a límites realmente inconcebibles de la violencia que todo lo corrompía y destruía.

A la paz había que abrirle la puerta. A la reconciliación, había que abrirle una ventana. Pero a la discordia, a esa infame solo se le podía hacer una cosa: sepultarla en el abismo del olvido, sellar de una vez y para siempre esas tontas discordias y empezar a pensar en la reconciliación.

Era el momento. Y en un instante como ese, era realmente imperativo y necesario.

* * *

[1] Como un dato curioso, el único país latinoamericano que está siempre al tanto de lo que pueda acontecer en Corea, es Colombia, a razón de varios convenios de cooperación mutua suscritos entre los gobiernos colombianos y surcoreanos desde 1953 hasta la fecha.

[2] Alude a la intervención colombiana durante la guerra de Corea (1951-1953), en la cual el gobierno de Gómez Castro facilitó cerca de 2500 combatientes, que conformaron el **batallón Colombia**. Sus actos en el campo de batalla valieron muchos reconocimientos, en especial la **mención presidencial al mérito** **más allá de la línea del deber.**

[3] Aunque con la **operación nómada**, en las que el batallón Colombia rompió la línea de defensa más allá del paralelo 32, el contingente colombiano demostró un valor y un arrojo rayando en la demencia, mucho del aparente éxito de la guerra se lo apropió Estados Unidos. Aun así, es por esto que Corea del sur es el aliado más sólido que tiene Colombia en el Asia-pacífico, y el embajador colombiano en Seúl tiene la preeminencia de ser **ministro plenipotenciario para Asia**, por lo que es el único autorizado (aparte del presidente mismo) para establecer lazos diplomáticos con otros países de la región.


	49. nubarrones de una tormenta

**Nota del autor:**

El inicio de la octava ronda de negociaciones, después de pospuesto para este 16 de abril, y que ocupará 11 días, es uno de los más enrarecidos y delicados de todo el proceso mismo. Las razones son obvias: la cada vez más incierta y convulsa situación política en Venezuela, las aceradas y cada vez más duras críticas de los sectores más reaccionarios de la extrema derecha, dirigidos por Uribe, que notoriamente han montado un entramado de propaganda negra del que el mismísimo J.J. Rendón (del que tengo que decir que es **Joseph Paul Goebbels **reencarnado en cuerpo y alma) estaría muy orgulloso, han generado tal vez una notoria división en la actual opinión pública nacional.

Total, la integración de **Pablo Catatumbo **como parte del equipo negociador tiene más aspectos positivos que negativos. ¿Pero qué aspectos positivos tiene?, es sencillo: las posiciones políticas del comandante del bloque occidental son más flexibles que las del resto del secretariado, siendo el único de los integrantes del mismo que se caracteriza por tener una mayor disposición al diálogo. Además, él ha servido de puente entre el gobierno Santos y el secretariado durante los primeros intentos de negociación, con el abatido **Alfonso Cano** en 2011. También hay que considerar dos hechos interesantes de este nuevo integrante de la mesa de diálogos: la marginación que ha tenido tanto de parte de las alas **política **y **militarista** del secretariado, que se notó en especial durante los diálogos de **Tlaxcala **(en la que el bloque de negociadores de la guerrilla aisló a Catatumbo de las negociaciones de ese año) y **San Vicente del Caguán **(el mismo modus operandi, solo que aplicado por los sectores militaristas dirigidos por **Jojoy**)

Ya con respecto a la tensa situación política en Venezuela, esto es lo único que puedo decir: **comparto con el pueblo de Venezuela mi indignación, y mi soberano derecho a decir que NO ES CORRECTO, NI MORAL que Nicolás Maduro-Podrido-Mentira fresca asuma la presidencia. **Todo lo que ha sucedido el 15 de abril ha sido un **insulto **hacia lo que es el real y verdadero concepto de **democracia**, que es la participación **libre y soberana **del pueblo en el ejercicio del poder soberano que tiene, y la **libre elección de sus gobernantes**. Sean corruptos o no, el pueblo los ha elegido. Pero Maduro no ha sido elegido por el pueblo: ha sido elegido por las coacciones, las intimidaciones, la manipulación y la trampa. Por eso le pido a todos: respalden a los venezolanos en su reclamo. Si pueden, y si tienen amigos de esta nacionalidad, no duden en acompañarlos al consulado venezolano de su ciudad.**No es solo problema de Venezuela: es un problema de américa entera. **Lo justo es que las decisiones soberanas del pueblo sean respetadas, y que sus reclamos también lo sean.

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 48: Nubarrones de una tormenta salvaje.**

**Base aérea de CATAM, la noche del 18 de abril de 2013.**

El vuelo había sido planeado para salir por la noche, en medio de un altísimo secretismo. No querían agitar las aguas de una nueva tormenta política, en especial después de toda la conmoción que habían generado los resultados electorales en Venezuela.

Todos esos hechos que se habían desencadenado tan precipitadamente, le preocupaban por sobremanera. La nación colombiana miraba en medio de toda esa tormenta política tan turbia, tan espantosa, tan terrible en la que se había enzarzado su propio hermano. Había visto las noticias, que no eran favorables en ningún sentido: veía consternado e impotente como la acerada división entre los bandos oficialista y opositor aumentaban, en medio de violentos y espantosos ataques que no parecían amainar en ningún sentido, y que sin embargo, parecían empeorar la situación.

—Señor, en media hora partiremos al aeropuerto José Martí, de La Habana.

Miró su Ipad. Las noticias no eran favorables en lo más mínimo. Y sin embargo habían cortado toda forma de comunicación en Venezuela: telefonía móvil e internet habían sido cortadas de una forma bastante extraña por unos supuestos "hackers" que habían saboteado el sistema de comunicaciones venezolano. Pero con el paso de las horas, y tal vez después de la proclamación publica de Maduro, entreveía que el desastre se había consumado por completo.

Santos le había advertido: **neutralidad y prudencia**. No podían decir nada, ni a favor, ni en contra. De nuevo, regresaban los juegos sutiles de la diplomacia hipócrita y meliflua, el salvaguardar los principales intereses de la nación sobre lo que pasase con el vecino. Volver a hacer oídos sordos, y no oír los repetidos ruegos, las súplicas de José en medio de la anarquía reinante y destructiva que podría expandirse si no se controlaba a tiempo.

Muchos venezolanos se habían dirigido hacia su propia casa, a protestar por su silencio. Bogotá era el mayor punto de concentración de venezolanos en el extranjero, la mayor comunidad venezolana fuera de Venezuela estaba en la capital de la república. La embajada venezolana estaba militarizada por agentes del ESMAD, ya empezaban a visibilizarse varias concentraciones. En la **fundación bolivariana para la promoción y la cultura** era notoria la tensión. Los opositores se habían aglomerado alrededor de la organización izquierdista, reclamando claridad sobre los comicios, el ESMAD vigilaba con atención, también la tensión enrarecía el ambiente en su propio hogar.

Y sin embargo, Juan no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar, mirar desde la ventanilla del chárter el desenlace de tan funesto y negro horizonte, de aquella tormenta amenazadora que parecía cernirse sobre su propio hermano, un velo de anarquía, de muerte, de destrucción.

Posteriormente, el capitán se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia su pasajero.

—hay un cambio de planes, señor. —dijo el piloto

—¿no íbamos para La Habana?

—la torre de control me ha ordenado que cambiemos la ruta. —luego dijo— partiremos a Lima en 15 minutos.

**Aeropuerto de Oslo, la madrugada del 19 de abril.**

Noruega partía también en medio de aquella incertidumbre. Las llamadas eran persistentes, la presión sobre él era obvia. Las principales organizaciones izquierdistas habían insistido en que el gobierno noruego diera el reconocimiento al gobierno de Maduro. Lo mejor, era la prudencia.

Lukas estaba preocupado, pero lo intentaba disimular. El hangar estaba fuertemente militarizado, no era para menos: las medidas de seguridad habían aumentado después de los atentados en la maratón de Boston, y a pesar de los reclamos iniciales, tuvo que aceptar a fuerzas el redoble de las medidas de seguridad. Como siempre, se manejaría todo bajo el mismo secretismo y confidencialidad: la situación lo ameritaba más que nunca.

El CICR a través de Suiza le había comunicado la integración de otro negociador guerrillero: Pablo Catatumbo. Al nórdico no le había gustado mucho ese nuevo ingreso, pero nada podía hacer. Lo poco que había en Wikipedia no era tan favorable: resaltaba su actuar delictivo, aunque se hacía un especial hincapié en su disposición al diálogo y sus posturas políticas flexibles, lejos del militarismo clásico de la vieja dirigencia, y tal vez de la ortodoxia soviética del ala política. Definido sin más ni menos como **de términos medios**, el ingreso de Catatumbo daba a entender que necesitaban de un negociador con posturas más flexibles que las de Márquez, el cual sostenía la vieja ortodoxia ideológica, que en un momento como ese era realmente **inútil.**

Aun así, a Lukas no le preocupaba solamente el hecho del nuevo negociador. También le preocupaba la situación, cada vez más grave, en Venezuela.

La Unión europea se había pronunciado, pidiendo el reconteo de votos. Todos habían sido unánimes al respecto en la sesión de emergencia de la UE. Naturalmente, el más insistente en este caso había sido Antonio Fernández Carriedo, representación del reino español. La respuesta del gobierno de Maduro había sido sencilla: llamar a consultas a los principales embajadores en los países de la UE. Había visto las manifestaciones, las imágenes daban testimonio de la división del pueblo venezolano, las declaraciones de parte y parte eran realmente una enorme irresponsabilidad: Maduro, atacando sin reparos a la oposición, Capriles, redoblando los ataques con respuestas contundentes, y llamando a la ciudadanía a manifestarse, cosa que a fin de cuentas era un arma de doble filo.

Neutralidad y prudencia, le había dicho su primer ministro. La situación no debía aprestarse para malos entendidos, estaba en juego la credibilidad del proceso de paz, en la que el reino noruego era una parte esencial del mismo. Lukas se había dedicado con bastante ahínco a sostener el proceso, en contra de los embates y las críticas hacia el mismo. Compartía la carga junto con Juan, prácticamente haciendo un profundo análisis de la situación. Pero la perspectiva de una crisis política en una de las naciones garantes, era algo que no se tenía previsto.

Frente a eso, Lukas Bönndevik no podía hacer mucho.

**Caracas, la noche del 18 de abril.**

Los disturbios crecían con rapidez cancerígena y descontrolada. Por toda la capital, resonaban las cacerolas, las ollas, los bocinazos de los cláxones de los automóviles, las quejas, el clamor de un pueblo iracundo pidiendo la verdad.

José estaba encerrado en su propia casa, impotente, vigilado fuertemente por la guarda nacional, bajo órdenes del presidente electo que había ordenado que custodiaran a la representación del país, por "cuestiones de seguridad". Pero aquel dispositivo no distaba de ser más que un procedimiento para custodiar un reo. Su papel en la mascarada del 19 de abril era importante. El, como representación que era de la república venezolana, tenía que reconocer al presidente, juramentándolo y juramentándose ante el también, algo totalmente insólito.

Sí, sería un cumpleaños demasiado amargo para el venezolano[1].

No puede encender la tele, ni la radio, o mirar su correo electrónico. Está realmente incomunicado, no puede llamar a su hermano Juan, o tal vez a Enrique. El único que se ha comunicado con él es Iván Braginski, que lo "felicitó" por el triunfo del oficialismo y reiteró su "disposición" de colaborar con el nuevo gobierno. Y de su hermano, ni el rastro.

Sabe que hoy 18 empiezan la ronda de negociaciones número 8. Sabe también, que de nuevo primarán los intereses políticos. Y no hay remedio contra ese mal, llamado **conveniencia política.**Está de nuevo solo, en medio de aquella espantosa tormenta que se cernía con sus nubarrones oscuros en el horizonte. De nuevo solo, esperando tal vez que al final se pudieran dar reales soluciones a toda la andanada de reclamos que habían surgido, al extremismo, a los violentos cruces entre partidarios del oficialismo y la oposición.

Mira el interior del refrigerador. Ya sus víveres están agotados, está lamentablemente vacío. Solo queda un pote de queso crema que huele a rancio y que tiene la fecha de vencimiento caduca.

—necesito salir a comprar unas cuantas cosas… ¿hay problema con eso? —espetó con irritación el venezolano de cabellos castaños.

—el señor presidente ha dado la orden de que usted no salga hasta que la situación se normalice —dijo uno de los guardas.

—de verdad, me importa una soberana mierda lo que diga Maduro, no tengo leche y los enlatados se me están acabando. —recriminó el joven— Necesito ir a la tienda para ver si puedo conseguir aunque sea algo de maldita leche.

—ordenes son órdenes.

Sabe que no hay de otra. Menos mal había escondido un bate de beisbol, le sería muy útil en ese momento. E inmediatamente, con una fuerza brutal y desmedida, golpea al guarda con el mismo bate, para acto seguido noquear al otro de un golpe rápido con el mismo. Está débil, algo cansado por el esfuerzo, pero necesita escapar, estar con su mismo pueblo, conocer de primera mano lo que sucede. Maduro no puede tiranizarlo.

El bravo pueblo ha reaccionado. Ya era hora de que cayera el tirano.

**Valparaíso, aeropuerto militar de la Fuerza aérea chilena, esa misma noche.**

Manuel tiene que salir de nuevo hacia la Habana, en medio de aquel incierto ambiente que se ha cernido sobre el continente, después de los atentados en Boston y el desacato de la oposición venezolana al resultado de los comicios.

En el chárter, llevaba algunas cuantas comunicaciones oficiales. Los informes no eran alentadores en ningún sentido: Piñera le había dado órdenes estrictas de seguir manejando todo con prudencia, que simplemente oyera y que no interviniera "Son problemas de santos, que no nos importan" le dijo su presidente "solo estás allí, porque así lo pidió el. No podemos negarle favores a un aliado potencial como lo es Colombia en este momento"[2].

Aun así, algunos informes de inteligencia habían caído a sus manos: eran correos electrónicos entre algunos grupos radicales de mapuches y comandantes guerrilleros de las FARC-EP. Era previsible, pues a pesar de todo, los problemas de Juan Pablo le concernían a todos en algún momento.

Extrañamente pensó en Ludwig. Los motivos de su visita a la Habana durante el tiempo que duró la retención de aquellos dos turistas alemanes. También en Francis, el cual se había mostrado grandemente interesado en intervenir nuevamente, cosa que generó algo de oposición. Y también en Lukas. Extrañamente, la actitud del escandinavo era de una leve y fría indiferencia, aunque sus intervenciones eran muy oportunas y solían dar al punto siempre de forma práctica. Le sorprendía también como conocía de primera mano todos los principales detalles del conflicto armado colombiano, y así mismo su amplio conocimiento de una legislación que le era muy ajena como la colombiana. Eso, y el hecho de que sus casi nulas intervenciones, lo hacían sentir como un inútil.

—señor, presidencia me acaba de informar que han decidido cambiar el plan de vuelo.

—partida de idiotas, como no avisan antes de estos cambios, carajo —espetó el austral con frustración, para luego agregar— y a donde nos piensa enviar el muy hijo de la conchesumadre de Piraña.

—a Lima, los miembros de UNASUR acaban de ser convocados a una junta extraordinaria.

—ahí está pintado el idiota de Miguel…

Acto seguido, el avión se aprestaba a despegar de la pista, en medio de una noche sin asomo de estrellas, completamente oscura y cerrada.

**Puente aéreo militar, Lima, unas horas más tarde.**

El ambiente era tenso e incierto. La lluvia era pertinaz, fuerte, arreciaba con violencia en la pista del aeropuerto. Los soldados, apostados en la calle de honor, resistían estoicos el embate feroz de la lluvia. Y en el otro extremo, estaban Perú y su presidente, esperando a todos y cada uno de los mandatarios del continente, para empezar a discutir sobre la cada vez más incierta situación que se estaba viviendo en Venezuela.

Las cosas tomaban un cariz cada vez más grave con el paso de las horas, y así lo demostraban las naciones que arribaban, en medio de los protocolares recibimientos. A pesar de la premura, debían de respetarse los protocolos y la etiqueta en una ocasión como esta, No era para menos, pues la situación así lo ameritaba.

Todo en ese momento no había pasado de saludos formales, de apretones de manos, y de un frío y hueco "gracias por venir". El palacio nacional había sido preparado para la ocasión, el eterno trasegar de funcionarios y diplomáticos para prepararlo todo había aumentado, las dificultades aumentaban con la pertinaz tormenta que arreciaba con premura.

—no creo que venga—atinó a decir el peruano, mientras acariciaba a su llama, en el interior de la tolda dispuesta para recibir a los mandatarios y sus naciones.

—el vendrá Miguel. —le dijo su mandatario, el señor Humala— a él le afecta lo que pueda suceder hoy en la cumbre. Y no debiste haberla traído en un momento tan delicado como este[3].

—ella insistió. Me pateó y casi me rompe las costillas, así que tenía que traerla.

El camélido con los lentes de sol rumiaba, mirando hacia el frente de forma indiferente.

—creo que ese avión es el de la fuerza aérea colombiana.

Un chárter acababa de aterrizar, en medio de las dificultades que había generado el mal clima y la humedad de la pista. Descendía de la misma un joven de aspecto algo cansado, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro azabache, usando unas prendas de ropa muy poco acordes para la ocasión: una guayabera color crudo, pantalones color caqui y unos mocasines color terracota. Los soldados, en medio de la tormenta saludan protocolarmente en medio de la calle de honor, un edecán de la armada peruana asiste a la nación colombiana con un paraguas, pero no puede seguirle el paso.

—gracias por venir —le dice monótonamente el peruano al saludar a su homólogo, el cual estaba ensopado en el agua lluvia, después de haber dejado muy atrás al edecán.

—si, si… espero que esto sea importante. —responde Juan de forma negligente— después de esto tendré que partir hacia la Habana para iniciar la nueva ronda de negociaciones.

—sabes que es importante.

—si… mira quien lo dice, el que trae su mascota a recibir a las naciones de UNASUR.

—no te quejes.

Acto seguido, el colombiano se retira con rapidez, resguardándose en el interior de la base militar, huyendo de la tormenta que caía precipitadamente sobre la capital de la república incaica.

**Palacio nacional, horas después…**

—ORDEN, ORDEN EN LA SALA!

Era casi imposible dar algo de orden y concierto a la sesión extraordinaria de la **unión de naciones suramericanas**. Era un ir y venir de gritos, amenazas y discusiones sobre temas sin algún tipo de trascendencia. Aparte de Perú, que como anfitrión presidía la reunión, Colombia estaba en el estrado como secretario pro-tempore del organismo (Venezuela era el otro secretario, pero en ese momento su lugar estaba vacante)[4]. En vista de eso, Ecuador tenía que suplir a su hermano mayor en las funciones que le correspondía a este como secretario pro-tempore adjunto[5].

Los mandatarios estaban reunidos en un salón aparte. Ambas reuniones estaban separadas, a pesar de que Maduro, y en vista de la ausencia de la representación de su nación a la reunión de emergencia, había insistido de forma obstinada en ingresar a la junta que correspondía a las naciones. Naturalmente, la negativa era tajante: naciones y mandatarios nunca se reunían en conjunto, bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia, así como ningún mortal podía interferir en las decisiones que las naciones tomaran en conjunto.

—ORDEN, POR EL MALDITO AMOR DE DIOS, POR FAVOR, NO PODEMOS ESTAR ASÍ EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE, DE POR DIOS! —espetó el peruano.

Y después de eso, todos los gritos, alaridos y blasfemias pararon por un segundo, mientras todas las naciones suramericanas miraban a un iracundo peruano intentar darle un poco de control y sensatez a la caótica situación.

—lo que está pasando en este momento con José nos afecta a todos a la larga —dijo entonces el colombiano en un tono muy serio, cercano al castrense— Maduro se ha proclamado presidente de una forma irresponsable, Capriles reclama el triunfo, la oposición reclama un reconteo, el oficialismo dice que ganó limpiamente…

—entonces, ¿por qué la maldita pelea?—interviene el argentino— es solo una pavada del boludo ese de Capriles, que está resentido con el triunfo de Maduro

—¿llamas a eso una "pavada"? —inquirió irritado Colombia a la nación austral—¿una "boludez"?... tú no sabes todo lo que está pasando, la maldita situación que está viviendo José en su propio hogar, así que no vengas a decir que todo lo que está sufriendo él es una simple y soberana "boludez".

—claro, hablas como si fueras la maldita ramera del capitalista del Alfredo…

—deja de hablar mierda por un segundo, Diego Andrés —recriminó el colombiano— Alfred no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—no la cojas con Diego, Juan Pablo —exclama Ecuador de forma conciliadora.

Era notoria la tensión. Muchas naciones estaban recelosas de los recientes acontecimientos, sabía que Juan era el más afectado con toda la crisis política venezolana: el proceso de paz, sus negocios comunes con su hermano, e inclusive… bueno, eso era ya de dominio público, por lo que era evidente que la preocupación de la nación colombiana hacia su homólogo de Venezuela no era simple casualidad o conveniencia política.

—señores. —intervino Adrien Van Der Velde, representación de la república de Surinam— hay muchas cosas que no cuadran en el proceso electoral de _Venedig._.. no hay que ser un adivino para notarlas: papeletas quemadas, el cierre de las fronteras, el corte de los servicios de comunicaciones, la ausencia de veedores que sean realmente neutrales…

—si lo dices por Alfred y la OEA, no creo que el insulso secretario de Insulza hubiese servido de ayuda —respondió con sarcasmo el boliviano.

—el hecho —prosiguió Surinam— está en que en medio de todo esto, no creo que los reclamos de la oposición sean quejas infundadas. Tienen un asidero real, por tanto, **yo no puedo considerar al gobierno de Nicolás Maduro Moros como legítimo, hasta que no se haya aclarado la situación o se reconteen los votos.**

Se oye un abucheo bastante álgido entra algunas naciones. Argentina es insistente, parece que las naciones del ALBA que están presentes se han alineado con el austral. Agregado a eso, el bloque MERCOSUR estaba dividido: Paraguay respaldaba la moción que respectaba al reconteo, seguido de un no muy convencido Chile, quien respaldaba la misma moción. Brasil también tenía sus dudas, pero no se había pronunciado ni a favor, ni en contra. Pero aun así, miraba incómodo como el argentino de ojos color azul celeste y cabellos rubios echaba leña al fuego de forma irresponsable e insensata.

—coincido con el señor Van der Velde… no puede considerarse "limpio" un triunfo que ha estado acompañado de situaciones demasiado anómalas —respondió entonces Paraguay, intentando respaldar al surinamés.

Había aumentado el escándalo y la discusión. Y los rayos retumbaban con violencia, mientras que las gotas de lluvia caían con estrépito violento, en medio de una violenta tormenta, un desenfreno iracundo de la madre naturaleza que expresaba ese ambiente tenso, espantosamente peligroso, un dulce coqueteo entre la anarquía y la destrucción.

—SILENCIO! —gritó el peruano de nuevo— CALMENSE TODOS, NO HAN DEJADO TERMINAR!

De nuevo el silencio. Pasaban las horas en el reloj, era cerca de la medianoche. Aun se oían resonar los ecos de la tormenta en el interior del recinto.

—las cosas estarán cada vez peor si no nos ponemos de acuerdo antes de la medianoche. —insistió entonces Enrique Alfaro Roldós, representación del Ecuador— lo más pertinente es definir qué postura tomaremos todos en conjunto, como la organización que somos.

—lo mejor es votar —dijo entonces Luciano.

En una urna, dispusieron todos el voto por medio del sistema parlamentario de balotas. Negras y blancas, las primeras en contra, las primeras a favor, caían una tras otra en la caja. Se dispuso entonces el escrutinio.

—de acuerdo a los resultados, siete naciones se han decidido oponer al reconocimiento de Nicolás maduro moros como presidente de la república bolivariana de Venezuela. —dijo entonces Perú— otros siete han optado por respaldar el reconocimiento. Hay un empate, por lo que optamos todos no pronunciarnos ni a favor, ni en contra de la posesión del señor Maduro al cargo de Presidente de Venezuela.

—NO ES CORRECTO, DEJATE DE PAVADAS Y DEFINÍ LA POSTURA DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN, PEDAZO DE CRETINO! —espetó el austral de cabellos rubios

—CALLATE, DEJA DE HABLAR BASURA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA —le respondió el colombiano iracundo.

—NO ME MANDÉS A CALLAR PELOTUDO DE MIERDA

—¿QUERÉS PELEA, MARICONCITO DE QUINTA?

—YA BASTA, MALDITA SEA —les recriminó a ambos el peruano.—Tú no has decidido: ¿respaldas o no respaldas al presidente Maduro?

Todos se habían fijado en el colombiano. Sus miradas, acusadoras, intentaban indagar sus pensamientos, las posibles palabras que inclinarían la balanza de uno u otro lado.

—Juan, tienes que decidir. —dijo entonces Enrique— y hazlo rápido, antes de que todo esto empeore.

Era un peso enorme, terrible. La responsabilidad era enorme, era considerable. Diego aun insistía en que UNASUR reconociera de forma irrestricta al gobierno de Maduro. Manuel y Adrien habían optado por la opción de la auditoria o el reconteo. Los demás, no tomaban partido alguno, hasta que al menos Juan Pablo, como principal conocedor y afectado por la situación política venezolana, diera su veredicto.

—ustedes saben bien lo que pasa. Y aun así me están cargando toda esta responsabilidad, como si lo que pasara con José fuera mi culpa —les dijo entonces Juan a todos— saben también que hay algo raro alrededor de las elecciones en Venezuela, pero todos lo callan. Mientras José se hunde, ninguno de nosotros ha hecho algo por ayudarlo realmente, y eso es realmente reprochable y repugnante.

Tomó valor. Sería doloroso para él, pero la situación así lo ameritaba. Era un sacrificio enorme, doloroso, una daga que se enterraba profunda a su corazón atormentado.

—Aún así, no puedo dar mi opinión personal al respecto, pues sé que no es el momento para entrar en consideraciones personales… y atendiendo a la conveniencia política, y a los intereses de mi pueblo y del gobierno al que he estado sujeto, y así mismo a los intereses de mi presidente….

Silencio. Sepulcral silencio, roto por el violento crepitar de la lluvia, los truenos refulgentes que caían con estrépito, iluminando con sus luminosos haces eléctricos el espectral salón en medio de figuras siniestras y violentas.

—he decidido respaldar y reconocer al presidente electo de la república bolivariana de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro Moros, elegido en el proceso electoral del 14 de abril de este año.

Silencio. Frío y sepulcral silencio. Manuel miraba a su colega con reproche iracundo. Pilar, quien no había intervenido, pero que había asistido a la reunión, también estaba estupefacta frente a las declaraciones de su hermano mayor. Juan estaba solemne, distante, mirándolos a todos de forma severa y fría, intentando enmascarar la enorme culpa que le atormentaba en ese momento tan eterno, tan espantosamente eterno.

Así que opta por huir. Intentando ocultar sus impotentes lágrimas de ira, se retira desesperado del salón, dirigiéndose al jardín exterior en medio de la violenta lluvia. Y postrado en tierra, y profundamente arrepentido, solo puede decir una cosa, como una sorda súplica de perdón.

—José… perdóname…

Para acto seguido, amordazar el llanto de su atormentada consciencia, en medio de un impotente grito de rabia.

* * *

[1] El **19 de abril **es el día nacional de la independencia venezolana.

[2] De hecho, Chile es uno de los mayores inversores en el mercado colombiano, en especial en el campo frutícola. A razón de la **alianza pacífico**, las inversiones chilenas crecieron un 15% en los sectores agrícolas y de servicios. Son destacables **Falabella **y **Olmue**, las cuales han hecho fuertes inversiones en el mercado colombiano.

[3] Se refiere a **cool llama**.

[4]La secretaría pro-tempore fue asumida conjuntamente por **Gloria Inés Ramírez **y **Alí Rodríguez**, por parte de Colombia y Venezuela, respectivamente. Se han de alternar los periodos durante ocho años, hasta que cada uno de los dos completen los cuatro años reglamentarios del periodo establecido para la secretaría general.

[5] La sede permanente de **UNASUR** se establecerá en Quito. Aun así, las sedes provisionales y las dependencias de la organización se ubican en Caracas y Bogotá, mientras se construye un edificio acorde a las funciones que requiera la organización.


	50. un apoyo inesperado

**Nota número 50 del autor:**

Y LLEGAMOS A LOS CINCUENTA CAPÍTULOS! (el autor celebra con bombos y platillos, es su primer historia con más de 50 capítulos, destapa una botella de champaña, se las sirve a todos los lectores)… pero a fin de cuentas, eso me deja con un extraño sabor de boca1.

Por lo pronto, ustedes, desde hace 50 capítulos atrás han visto cómo se ha desarrollado esta historia, como ha tomado forma con el paso del tiempo. Desde el mismo momento en que se dieron las primeras declaraciones he actualizado de forma constante, entremezclando algunos episodios de la historia colombiana con los sucesos que se han desencadenado durante todo el proceso. Prácticamente todas las declaraciones oficiales, toda la información que se ha dado, se ha consignado en cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia; por lo que puede decirse que para cualquier persona que desee tener un conocimiento del proceso de paz colombiano, sea un hetaliano que pasó por aquí accidentalmente, o sea bien alguien que simplemente encontró accidentalmente esta historia por ahí, puede tener la plena certeza de tener información fiable a la mano.

He intentado conservar la esencia de esta historia, a pesar de la poca audiencia que ha tenido. He intentado no echar tanta mano al lemon, ni abusar de él, porque esta historia no es lemon, y por el sencillo hecho de que no quisiera que este relato se volviera uno más del montón (con mucho yaoi, mucho lemon y poco contenido). Aun así, puedo decir que he conservado el equilibrio y la esencia de la historia, a pesar de empezarle a meter yaoi, pero más que nada como un agregado y no como el sentido principal de esta historia. Naturalmente he investigado todo de forma minuciosa, con todo el respeto y prudencia del mundo, pues los temas de este fic son especialmente sensibles, y en algunos casos, controvertidos. Ustedes ya lo han sabido bien, y lo han visto: quiero dejar este **testimonio** a la comunidad hetaliana para que el mundo entienda y comprenda la dimensión exacta del conflicto armado colombiano, de un modo sencillo y veraz. Y siento que he tenido éxito con ese objetivo.

Esta nota es más que nada un "balance", una rendición de cuentas que siento que debo darles a ustedes. Es mi historia más larga, es mi **obra maestra**, o en otros términos, mi **bebé más adorado**. Ha sido un firme compromiso personal, una meta que me he fijado, y un deber solemne a mí mismo, a ustedes, y a mi nación (literalmente hablando) el seguir escribiendo esta historia, para dejar a la eterna posteridad este episodio de la historia colombiana, sin lisonjas y sin adulaciones, siempre fiel a la verdad, por muy dolorosa y cruda que sea. Contra viento y marea he seguido y seguiré, hasta que ambas partes consigan llegar a un acuerdo, o hasta que la mesa de diálogos se disuelva y las negociaciones se den por rotas de forma definitiva. Antes, no. Ante ustedes hago este sagrado compromiso, que asumo con todo el amor, cariño y desprendimiento del mundo. No lo hago por obligación, o por reconocimiento alguno. Lo hago porque simplemente **me nace hacerlo**.

Por eso, tengo que darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **Alonso **(o **Fritz**), **Alfie Edelstein **y **Alice Quiroga**, todos ellos de nacionalidad mexicana, a **Littlemonsterstick**, de Venezuela, a **Annonymouspegasus**, **Alguienquemira **y **Rapsody**, compatriotas míos que con sus mensajes y comentarios me han brindado su apoyo incondicional y valioso. Y también a todos ustedes, los que han leído y seguido esta historia, o han visto el video **Latín Hetalia, Una Esperanza de Paz**, posteado por el siempre apreciado **Fritz **(quien es el mejor editor de FanTrailers que haya visto) también tengo que darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos. También a **sirbluemoustache** y a **mebon**, creadoras de las dos versiones de Colombia (Juan Pablo) y Venezuela (José) que a lo largo de esta historia han sido citadas, merecen un reconocimiento justo y merecido.

A todos ustedes, mis amados y apreciados lectores, los tengo siempre presentes cada que me siento al frente de mi portátil, y dejo que simplemente Colombia deje su testimonio a través mío, y que use mis palabras para que el mundo conozca su historia, sus años de dolor, sus épocas más terribles de angustia. (El autor hace una solemne reverencia). A todos ustedes, les doy mi eterna e imperecedera gratitud. Y espero que al menos, pueda seguir avante, y consiga tal vez, así me demore el tiempo que me demore, dar conclusión feliz a esta historia, y tener la plena satisfacción de que he cumplido con mi sagrado objetivo2.

No siendo más, los dejo con este capítulo. Las correspondientes aclaraciones, las encontrarán más adelante. **Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capítulo 49: un apoyo inesperado.**

**La Habana, la mañana del 23 de abril.**

El ambiente, era incierto en ese momento. Después de los sucesos acaecidos durante los últimos días, las tan controversiales elecciones venezolanas, la cada vez más tensa situación que se vive en ese instante, es de evidente el profundo malestar político. José había sido obligado, a fuerzas, a asistir a la posesión de Maduro, y así mismo a los pomposos actos militares. Todos habían sido testigos presenciales de aquel acto político que no distaba de ser una simple mascarada. Y en ese instante, la impotencia evidente de Juan Pablo frente a todo lo que sucedía en ese momento, y el ver a su propio hermano, en medio de aquel circo deprimente en el que el nuevo presidente intentaba vanagloriarse, le parecía a todas luces asqueroso y frustrante.

Pero su presidente le había advertido: hay que amordazarse, no se puede perder terreno en ese momento. Su presidente es a veces un frío y sagaz político, que detrás de aquellos calculados modales ingleses heredados de su bisabuelo, sabía cómo moverse en el entramado y complejo mundillo político latinoamericano.

Otro hecho destacable estaba en la presencia de al menos tres naciones que no eran latinoamericanas: Natalya, junto Itsvan y Ahnum habían asistido al evento. De Iván, ni el rastro. La bielorrusa, el kazajo y el iraní estaban allí principalmente para reafirmar sus pactos y alianzas con el nuevo gobierno. Y después de eso, naturalmente todos tomaron sus correspondientes vuelos hacia sus naciones de origen, haciendo oídos sordos al turbio horizonte que se cernía sobre Venezuela.

Y eso ciertamente causaba algo de impotencia en Colombia. Ver como su hermano, su amigo… el soporte que le había sostenido siempre en medio de su debacle eterna… la única persona a la que tal vez ame y amará por el resto de su vida, se hundía en medio del desastre del desabasto, la cada vez más creciente división, la inconformidad de un pueblo que intentaba a todas luces librarse de la tiranía infame que le había sido impuesta, era indeciblemente doloroso y espantoso. Un martirio indescriptible y realmente despiadado. Pero era necesario el sacrificio. O eso al menos, era lo que el colombiano de ojos verde esmeralda creía.

Pero vayamos al punto. Naturalmente, Lukas había discutido largamente con varios representantes de diferentes organizaciones europeas de derechos humanos, especialmente con **Human Rights Watch **y** Amnistía internacional**, y al final habían tenido que recurrir a él como nación facilitadora para que pusieran en discusión algunas cosas respectivas al marco jurídico para la paz. Total, el hecho principal estaba en que la octava ronda debía de conseguir conclusiones definitivas frente al primer punto de la agenda, y al menos dar un soplo de aire fresco al proceso de paz, el cual ya parecía advertir algo de lentitud.

Por lo pronto, antes del ingreso a la ronda de negociaciones, los tres cuerpos de negociadores harían sus correspondientes declaraciones. Ya habían hecho esto tanto los negociadores de la guerrilla como los del gobierno, faltaban evidentemente las naciones.

La prensa los esperaba. El micrófono, puesto en el paral, ya estaba listo para una suerte de comunicado preliminar. El vocero de las naciones facilitadoras sería el reino de noruega, quien en vista de todos los últimos acontecimientos veía necesaria esa rueda de prensa previa. Así que naturalmente, y en medio del barullo de corresponsales se aprestó a leer la comunicación oficial que la cancillería noruega había preparado:

—La necesidad imperiosa de conseguir una paz real y duradera para la república de Colombia, ha sido una premisa constante desde el inicio de estas negociaciones. Aun así, han surgido ciertos contradictores al proceso que han mostrado sus reservas frente al mismo. El derecho a la libre oposición es algo básico y fundamental para el buen desarrollo de las democracias, en especial en un momento tan crucial como este, pero debe de estar orientado bajo una premisa básica de respeto y prudencia. Así que por tanto, nosotros, como naciones facilitadoras rechazamos de tajo todo cuestionamiento infundado sobre nuestra principal tarea, la cual es facilitar y establecer puentes de diálogo entre ambos bandos en disputa, de acuerdo a las reglas de juego establecidas por la comunidad internacional.3

Prosiguió impasible el comunicado. Terminadas las declaraciones, hicieron el acto de ingreso a la sala de conferencias.

—perdón por la tardanza, señores, pero hemos tenido que dar nuestra declaración ante la prensa —dijo entonces Noruega de forma práctica y cortante.

Pablo Catatumbo, el nuevo negociador, se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a saludar a las naciones facilitadoras. Su actuar no era hostil ni en cierto modo beligerante, como lo era Márquez, por lo que sus posturas eran más conciliadoras y suaves. Había que abonarle al menos eso.

—es u gusto para mí verlo de nuevo en medio de estas circunstancias, señor Colombia —dijo el jefe guerrillero con un respeto casi reverencial y humilde— espero ser de mejor provecho y utilidad a la mesa de negociaciones en estos momentos, y así evitar repetir los errores de negociaciones pasadas.

Iván Márquez carraspeó de forma incómoda e irritada, mirando con un aire de reproche a Catatumbo.

—compañero Pablo, déjese de tantas servilidades ante la representación de este espurio gobierno, y empiece sus labores.

Catatumbo solo miró con aire de irritación y algo de reproche a Márquez.

Total, la mesa de negociaciones daba inicio a la octava ronda. El tema, volvía a ser el mismo: política agropecuaria. El plazo era perentorio, pues hasta ese momento, había circunscribido cerca de siete rondas completas, empezaba una octava, y hasta el son de ese día no tenía visos de un posible acuerdo.

A pesar de todo, se notaba una mayor disposición y respeto en cuanto a la actitud del nuevo negociador. Su actitud era conciliadora y realista, aunque algo imbuida en el clásico ideario socialista, pero sin el verborreico ahínco de las alas políticas más tradicionales de la guerrilla.

Por una premisa general, no podían tocar los temas concernientes a la cada vez más tensa situación política venezolana. José no había vuelto a las negociaciones desde marzo pasado, y era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo. Juan echaba en menos su presencia, a pesar de que supiese claramente de que la participación de su hermano era más por conveniencia política que por nada. La situación no parecía mejorar, a pesar de que él, después de su sorpresivo espaldarazo al presidente Maduro, hizo un muy fuerte e intensivo lobby para que al menos se considerara una auditoría de los votos. Era su deber, al menos eso debía de servir para resarcir aquel daño monstruoso que sentía que había hecho en contra de su hermano.

En ese instante, siente una espantosa sensación de culpabilidad infinita. Juan considera que su actuar es egoísta para con su hermano. Hacer oídos sordos a una situación tan tensa y a la vez tan destructiva, la polarización creciente, el desabasto, la anarquía. Siente que lo está dejando solo, que américa latina entera ha optado por dejar al venezolano a su suerte, abandonado a la deriva, en medio de su propia anarquía incesante.

Y ese enorme sentimiento de culpa le impedía pensar.

—como veníamos diciendo, en esta nueva ronda debemos de establecer acuerdos definitivos para el primer punto. —insistió Humberto de la Calle— es perentorio, pues en este momento el segundo punto se apresta a muchas consideraciones que deberán de ser tomadas en cuenta… consideraciones que respectan especialmente a lo que concierne a la aplicabilidad de una amnistía, de acuerdo a los parámetros internacionales establecidos por la OEA y las naciones unidas.

Todos le oían con atención.

—con respecto a las reservas campesinas, tengo una propuesta…

—las propuestas solo pueden ser canalizadas a través de mi persona, como jefe negociador-…. —cortó Márquez repentinamente la intervención del nuevo negociador, aunque después Colombia corta a Márquez.

—toda propuesta en la mesa será bien recibida, sin ningún impedimento. —le respondió Juan Pablo al nuevo negociador— no creo que sea necesario que las propuestas de la contraparte guerrillera sean canalizadas a través de su jefe de negociación, ¿o supongo mal?.

Silencio. Todos lo miraban, y todos miraban a Márquez.

—sí, creo que para el desarrollo de las negociaciones, sería lo más sensato y pertinente —intervino sorpresivamente "El Médico", otro de los negociadores guerrilleros, caracterizados por su rigurosa ortodoxia.

Miraron entonces al nuevo negociador. Este, naturalmente se aprestó a intervenir.

—como venía diciendo, mi propuesta sobre las reservas campesinas autónomas se basa en el actual sistema de cabildos indígenas, claro está con ciertas modificaciones. —Posteriormente, empezó a ilustrar de forma concisa la proposición— cada reserva tendría un gobernador electo designado por un cabildo de 15 personas, que se encargaría de responder evidentemente por todas las instancias que le competan. El estado podrá nombrar un delegado que le represente tanto en el cabildo, por lo que puede entrar en un co-gobierno. Naturalmente el gobierno tendrá la obligación de apoyar a las reservas por los medios pertinentes, y ejercerá autoridad especial solo en el caso de la defensa y seguridad de los ciudadanos de la reserva. El cabildo se encargaría del resto: saneamiento básico, infraestructura, salud, educación,… claro está, bajo el apoyo y la colaboración mancomunada del estado.

La proposición era un poco más sensata, al menos la hizo en un tono práctico y claramente diáfano, sin contaminaciones retóricas de ninguna clase.

—me parece interesante su proposición, señor Catatumbo, quizás en un futuro quede consignada en los acuerdos, aunque con las modificaciones pertinentes.

Márquez estaba irritado y molesto, no era para menos. Su ortodoxia extrema de poco o nada servía para el momento. La necesidad imperiosa en ese instante para el cuerpo negociador de la guerrilla, era tener un negociador práctico y conciso, lejos de la confusa verborrea socialista que el jefe negociador de la guerrilla pretendía sacar a relucir.

Más sin embargo, no todo es perfecto.

—con respecto al cese de hostilidades —prosiguió el nuevo negociador— insistimos todos de forma unilateral que se declare el mismo. El costo humano en este momento es muy alto tanto para ustedes, como para nosotros. Lo ideal en este momento es que ya que estamos en este momento a ocho rondas, se declare el cese bilateral de hostilidades, para así tener un ambiente favorable al desarrollo de las negociaciones.

Juan estaba irritado con la afirmación, se apresta a gritarle en cara de que no habrá cese de hostilidades, pero sin embargo Lukas lo ataja a tiempo.

—el gobierno colombiano aún no ha considerado la posibilidad de un cese bilateral de hostilidades —dijo entonces el joven de cabellos rubios, pasador con la cruz nórdica y ojos púrpura— aun así, la posibilidad de un cese de hostilidades solo estará sujeto a que esta mesa empiece a arrojar resultados.

—creo que eso deberían ya de saberlo —intervino entonces el chileno de cabellos marrones.

Total, después de cuatro horas de largas e intensas conversaciones, declararon receso. En la cafetería, algunos negociadores se aprestaron a consumir algunos alimentos, charlar o tal vez tomar algo de aire fresco. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que los cuerpos negociadores se entremezclaban. Aunque de forma algo forzada, Márquez a veces se reunía con el jefe negociador del gobierno, el señor Humberto de la Calle, esto no era indicativo de que las cosas marcharan por buen camino. Aun así, se valoraba el constante esfuerzo del jefe negociador del gobierno, el cual había decidido tomar la vocería del equipo de negociadores, intentando redirigir y encausar las discusiones, y total, buscando en algo el buen desarrollo de las conversaciones.

Pero sin embargo, el solo no podía con semejante trabajo.

Juan estaba solo, alejado de los tres grupos, sentado en una mesa dispuesta en un rincón alejado de la cafetería. Había pedido un café sencillo, sin azúcar. A pesar de que su deber principal era acompañar el proceso, no podía evitar pensar en José. Con el paso de las horas el remordimiento de conciencia le atacaba de forma espantosa, y haciendo acopio de todo el coraje del mundo, intentaba amordazar esa amarga sensación para que al menos nadie sospechara de sus verdaderas emociones (a pesar del beso que le había dado a su hermano en pleno inicio de la ronda de aquel día, y que lo puso en evidencia ante gran parte del mundo4 ).

Repentinamente, se acerca Pablo Catatumbo, el nuevo negociador.

—¿puedo sentarme?

Simplemente lo miró. Llevaba una carpeta con documentos debajo del brazo, y entre sus manos, una charola con un sándwich de pollo y verduras y algo de café.

—no tengo problema con ello.

Era extraño, pero no percibía ningún tipo de hostilidad, o tal vez esa idea tan rancia del dogmatismo socialista del ala política. Márquez no se había acercado a Juan bajo ningún motivo, ni por fuera de la mesa de negociaciones, ni en el interior de la misma. Tanja Nieljmeier era una simple figura decorativa, ya que sus funciones de traductora no eran requeridas con tanta frecuencia: Lukas se daba a entender en un pulcro español, aunque con algunos dejes de su acento nórdico. ¿Y del resto?... bueno, francamente los había enfrentado uno por uno, los conocía bien, conocía sus prontuarios, aunque solo en contadas oportunidades había cruzado palabra con ellos, conocía todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida. No era para menos, era su instinto innato de soldado el conocer de forma detenida y precisa al enemigo. Así como el enemigo había también optado por esa estrategia.

—sabe, creo que para usted es extraño estar en esta posición, en este mismo momento… —le dijo el comandante guerrillero— usted ha sido siempre un soldado nato, señor Colombia, todo el mundo lo sabe, y es por eso que creo que le incomoda el no poder estar en el combate.

—sí, es difícil saber que tienes enfrente a tu enemigo y no poder hacer nada.

Catatumbo se echó a reír.

—claro, tanto usted como yo tenemos un pensamiento de soldados. Nos guiamos por el sentido del honor y el amor por la patria, el amor por el pueblo. O bueno, tal vez al principio creí que era así.

Era extraño. Catatumbo hablaba con una franqueza directa, algo desparpajada pero sincera.

—si, ustedes ya perdieron el norte, aun no creo que entiendan que todo lo que han hecho no ha servido de nada, que simplemente han buscado perpetuar todo este sufrimiento intolerable.—atinó a decir de forma algo amarga la nación colombiana.

—claro, reconozco eso. —prosiguió entonces el negociador guerrillero— nosotros tenemos una parte de la culpa, pero no toda la responsabilidad ha sido nuestra… ¿no lo piensa usted así?

Difícil contradecir ese argumento.

—…— un silencio algo incómodo. Intentaba pensar, quizás había algo de razón en semejante afirmación: Pablo Catatumbo no la hacía de forma petulante ni agresiva, ni era de un modo ingenuo. Preciso, directo y claro, como su pensamiento político, había sido su declaración. No le echaba totalmente la culpa, como lo hacía Márquez de forma algo constante, sino que le decía de forma concisa y clara que la responsabilidad por la actual guerra era a fin de cuentas compartida.

—yo no entiendo de retórica marxista porque nunca me interesó, pero intento entender a mi gente. —dijo entonces Catatumbo— y con el paso de los años he visto muchas cosas, muchas injusticias por las que decidí levantarme en armas contra el gobierno, tal vez para mejorar el bienestar del pueblo, su bienestar, señor Colombia. Pero prontamente, vi con claridad que es imposible nadar contracorriente… pues tanto nosotros como el gobierno cometen injusticias y atropellos contra el pueblo, contra la gente, que es la que realmente sufre. Y usted, como está sostenido por el pueblo, por la gente, también sufre.

—es verdad.

—pero no vengo a levantar reproches, ni ningún memorial de agravios… mis intenciones son genuinas, al menos yo reconozco que he hecho daño, y que si he de pagar un precio por mis culpas, lo pagaré con gusto. —tomó un sorbo de café— en este momento he visto que las cosas son distintas, de que hay una real voluntad de paz de parte del gobierno y de parte nuestra… claro está porque para ambos la guerra es insostenible.

—bueno, al menos también tengo que admitir que eso es verdad.

Prosiguió. Aun así, le dio una mordida al sándwich, lo saboreó con deleite, masticó con lentitud impasible, deleitándose con el mismo.

—sabe, el compañero Timoleón me ordenó que no le contase esto, pero quisiera que lo sepa para que entendiera nuestra situación: hace ya 5 meses que no pruebo carne de pollo. Para mí ha sido la gloria, pero imagínese la situación que vive un guerrillero raso: es simplemente carne de cañón, algo que es realmente prescindible y que simplemente puede reemplazarse, que puede ser anulado en cualquier momento, que inclusive puede ser ejecutado por cualquier nadería que se le antoje al comandante de turno. Sufre las penurias del hambre y el frío. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué combate con nosotros?

—no creo que sea por los ideales de "igualdad" y "justicia" que tanto pregonan.

—total, en eso tiene razón, señor Colombia. —concluyó entonces el líder guerrillero— y a fin de cuentas, los pertrechos se nos acaban, los alimentos escasean… padecemos mil y un penurias, y eso nos obliga a reconsiderar las cosas.

—es evidente, las operaciones militares se han redoblado gracias a la seguridad democrática.

—sí, hay que reconocer eso del aumento del pie de fuerza del ejército, pero lo que nos mata no solo es el ejército, sino la misma selva. —prosiguió con lentitud, mientras bebía de un sorbo de la taza de su café— Márquez vive muy cómodo en su apartamento de caracas, montando en su Harley Davidson, mientras que yo y varios de nosotros padecemos penurias en el frente. No solo combatimos contra el ejército, señor Colombia: combatimos contra la malaria, la leishmaniasis, la fiebre amarilla y el hambre. Los alimentos escasean con una rapidez terrible, y nuestros pertrechos se esfuman rápidamente con el viento. La guerra es insostenible, y eso lo sabemos, pero aun así obstinadamente insistimos.

—lo mismo puedo decir de nosotros.

—y ahí entran nuestros pensamientos de soldado. Usted, señor Colombia es un soldado nato. Ha vivido como un soldado durante toda su vida, ha combatido en cientos de batallas, ha experimentado la vida en el frente. —prosiguió sereno y tranquilo— yo también he tenido mi vida de soldado, de soldado guerrillero, pero a fin de cuentas soldado. No soy un ideólogo como lo es Márquez, ni un estratega como lo fue el compañero Briceño, simplemente soy un soldado que ya reconoce que esta guerra no la ganará nadie, ni la perderá nadie, y que la única forma de acabar con esto es negociando.

—claro, concuerdo con usted en ese punto, pero… ¿Cómo hacérselo entender a Márquez?, el cree aún que de algún lado surgirá una milagrosa revolución, una oportunidad para que puedan acceder al poder.

—¿oportunidades?, tuvimos muchas: en el 70 con el fraude de Misael Pastrana, el paro nacional del 75, las movilizaciones del 78 contra las políticas de López Michelsen… pero nunca las aprovechamos. Simplemente nos quedamos anclados en el pasado, en el mito de la revolución cubana y el éxito de los Castro aquí, en la Habana. Todos los países asumen los cambios de forma diferente, Cuba supo conducir su cambio al socialismo, usted simplemente se resistió al cambio que queríamos imponer,… y bueno, creo que usted sabe el resto.

—Belisario Betancur, los procesos de Caracas, La Uribe… la tregua de Santo Domingo… todas esas malditas promesas falsas que todos me hicieron, esos malditos compromisos… simplemente me es doloroso recordar todo eso.

—sí, es doloroso. Pero ya es el momento de que esto realmente acabe, de que haya un cambio real que nos beneficie a todos, no una paz por las armas, ni que alguna de las partes haga una concesión unilateral.—Luego, con un tono algo privado le dijo— Conozco a Márquez, sé que pretenderá forzar las negociaciones a un rumbo que le convenga a sus posturas. No puede volver a pasar eso. Los cambios deben de hacerse de forma paulatina, sin que nadie salga perjudicado, los cambios por la fuerza suelen tener efectos adversos.

Había terminado el receso. Todos tenían que volver a la sala de conferencias. El negociador, le extendió la mano.

—total, espero que sea provechosa mi presencia en este nuevo proceso, si el destino así lo quiere.

Aun dudada, pero había algo que le inspiraba un pequeño ápice de confianza. No podría seguir a tientas.

Respondió al saludo, con un firme y amistoso apretón.

—ojalá sea así, y al menos agradezco la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Y juntos, se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias.

1 ¿por qué esta expresión?, es sencillo: había afirmado, en capítulos anteriores, que los primeros resultados del proceso se darían alrededor del capítulo 50. Total, llegamos al cincuenta y **nada de nada**. Eso es lo que me deja un extraño sabor de boca. Pero aun así, hay que seguir avante.

2 N. del A ¿Por qué defino esta historia como un **deber sagrado**?, no lo hago en un sentido religioso. Es más que nada un compromiso que requiere respeto frente a todos aquellos que no han tenido voz, que han sido acallados por un motivo u otro. No pretendo nada más que ser **un sirviente abnegado de la verdad**, un fiel celador de la historia, que debe mantener la luz de la memoria histórica viva. Hay cosas que jamás deben de caer en el olvido. Y esta historia, pretende en toda su expresión y sentido mantener esa memoria histórica vigente, servir como un puente hacia la reconciliación, y tal vez, que el mundo sepa y entienda realmente la realidad del conflicto armado colombiano.

3 Alude al **tratado de Roma**, el cual es un pacto que establece ciertas reglas de juego del derecho internacional humanitario. Hay una situación que se apresta a analizarla de forma detenida, en cuanto a las exigencias de las FARC de **no pagar cárcel bajo ningún motivo**: es **imposible jurídicamente**. El hecho está en que Colombia, como nación suscrita al tratado de roma, tiene que cumplir esta normativa internacional, por lo que todos aquellos que cometan **crímenes de lesa humanidad **no podrán acogerse a indultos o amnistías de cualquier clase o tipo. Así también lo establece la constitución de 1991, en el artículo 122, en el cual prácticamente anula toda posibilidad de que alguien que ha cometido crímenes de esta clase acceda a un cargo de elección popular.

4 Véase el capítulo 26.


	51. a paso de tortuga

**Nota del autor: **

El 28 de abril de 2013 ha empezado el foro sobre **participación política y postconflicto. **Ciertamente, ha surgido mucha polémica al respecto de los diálogos, en cuanto a los sectores de la extrema derecha y algunos funcionarios públicos (como lo es el procurador general **Alejandro Ordóñez** o mejor dicho **san alejo-chan**) que se han expresado contra el mismo. Toda la ultraderecha se ha alineado contra el proceso, mientras que la centroderecha y la izquierda (tanto la centroizquierda como la ultraizquierda) han decidido respaldar el proceso de paz con ciertas reservas. Del grueso de la opinión pública, también hay una notoria división, especialmente debido al proceso: a pesar del respaldo unánime de grandes sectores de la sociedad, algunas personas han optado por no expresar su apoyo al proceso. Otros sectores, en cambio, han destacado por ser opositores acérrimos al mismo (Uribe y las alineaciones de extrema derecha como lo son Centro democrático y algunos conservadores de vieja escuela) o simplemente optar por una oposición pasiva (cabe destacar que en este caso José Félix Lafouré es el único opositor **medianamente sensato** que existe en este momento contra el proceso de paz), estableciendo críticas constructivas bajo argumentos válidos (no como **Pastrana-chan** y **Uribe-chan **que pretendieron entregarle el país entero a la guerrilla y a los paramilitares, respectivamente).

Lo que se discutirá los días 28, 29 y 30 de Abril es de trascendencia vital para las negociaciones. Lo que se buscará con este foro es establecer un borrador de reglas de juego en el que se garantice una transición política transparente para el postconflicto, especialmente sobre la posibilidad del establecimiento (o restablecimiento) de un partido político que agrupe el pensamiento político de la guerrilla, la posibilidad de una amnistía general (tema que es realmente espinoso dadas las controversias que han surgido), o en su defecto el establecimiento de un sistema de justicia transicional en donde se busque aclarar toda la verdad, y así mismo buscar hacer justicia. Naturalmente, las conclusiones serán enviadas a la mesa de negociaciones en La Habana. Terminada la ronda octava, y si se consigue después de todo lo que ha sucedido algún tipo de conclusión con respecto al primer punto de la agenda, se podrá avanzar al segundo punto, que concierne en todo sentido a la **participación política de la guerrilla en el postconflicto**.

Solo queda esperar que las cosas sigan marchando con toda la debida fluidez, y así empezar a visibilizar los primeros frutos del proceso. Por lo pronto, los dejo con este capítulo, que tratará también sobre un punto de giro tal vez muy importante y significativo.

Después de toda esta infumable y larga cháchara, los dejo con el capítulo. **Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capítulo 50: A pasos de tortuga coja.**

**La Habana, la mañana del 29 de abril**

Las tensiones aumentaban con el paso de las horas. Y peor aún, las nuevas consideraciones alrededor de la pugna política alrededor de ese nuevo tema. No era para menos, las discusiones eran virulentas de por sí, pues debían al menos empezarse a definir los lineamientos para la novena ronda, que se empezaba a aproximar con lentitud.

Discusiones iban y venían, argumentos y contraargumentos de ambas partes, Noruega interviene de forma mesurada, pues siente que no puede manejar la situación. Es realmente desbordante, preocupante y tensa. No es para menos: los coletazos de la tormenta política en Venezuela empiezan a verse en el proceso mismo, los cuestionamientos crecen día tras día, y las declaraciones de los negociadores de la guerrilla no demostraban en ningún sentido atemperar los ánimos de por sí bastante caldeados.

La división era notoria, y no era para menos: un amplio sector de la sociedad colombiana mantenía su recelo frente a las negociaciones, otro sector, que crecía de forma paulatina, cuestionaba el proceso en sí, considerándolo una nueva concesión hacia la guerrilla. Las nuevas consideraciones alrededor de la justicia transicional ha generado mucho recelo, y enfrentamientos agrios de por sí.

—como dije antes, la justicia colombiana es inoperante con nosotros, dado sus intereses políticos manipulados no puede considerarse viable que se nos juzgue por las vías jurídicas establecidas por la ley colombiana.

—en este momento existe un marco jurídico que es demasiado favorable a sus intereses, eso si contamos con que estamos haciendo evasiones demasiado obvias a las reglas de juego de la comunidad internacional —interviene el comisionado de paz Jaramillo.

La discusión estaba abierta, y especialmente controvertida. Y sencillamente inmoral, pues el unilateralismo de la guerrilla en buscar una forma de evadir sus responsabilidades era de por si aberrante, tal como lo era el tan mencionado **fuero militar**.

Juan simplemente estaba allí, silencioso, tomando nota. No prestaba atención a nada, excepto tal vez a algunas consideraciones que los negociadores hacían. Estaba de verdad demasiado preocupado, y no precisamente por el rumbo que tomaba el proceso, sino por la cada vez más confusa y espantosa situación que se entreveía con su hermano.

Miraba entonces preocupado en su Tablet las últimas noticias: los enfrentamientos aumentaban, la violencia era cada vez peor, los ataques eran cada vez más intensos e irresponsables de parte y parte. Fascista y criminal eran los insultos más frecuentes, y el flujo de venezolanos que en medio del desastre intentaban huir, lo hacían de forma apresurada hacia Colombia, intentando echar raíces de nuevo mientras veían impertérritos e impotentes como Venezuela sucumbía ante el embate destructivo de la división y la anarquía.

—Juan… Juan, ¿estás poniendo atención? —inquirió entonces Lukas.

—¿eh?

Sus ojos verdes miraban de forma distraída y algo frustrada. Negociadores tanto de guerrilla y gobierno esperaban su intervención.

—usted no puede seguir tomándose todo esto con tanta ligereza, señor Botero —dijo entonces el jefe negociador de la guerrilla, el señor Márquez.

—disculpe, pero mi presencia aquí dice lo contrario —le increpa la nación colombiana.

Por lo pronto, se puso al tanto con la ponencia. Era respectiva al replanteamiento de un partido político que sirviese a la guerrilla para una transición hacia el sistema democrático, con las plenas garantías para funcionar. Surgía entonces el fantasma sangrante de la unión patriótica, aquella ominosa mancha que parecía ensombrecer su propia vida, el recuerdo eterno de todas esas muertes que aún le pesaban enormemente en la consciencia.

De forma negligente, decide atender. Pero le cuesta enfocarse, le es difícil para el pensar en otra cosa que no sea la situación que vive su propio hermano, amordazado por la conveniencia política de no expresar lo que claramente siente.

—señores, señores… —interviene entonces Lukas— he revisado el actual marco jurídico, y a pesar de que hay ciertas cosas que personalmente considero incorrectas en un sentido ampliamente moral, tengo razón en decir en que es una ley demasiado favorable a los intereses de la cúpula guerrillera.

—no hay favorabilidad en ese adefesio —insiste Márquez— la única favorabilidad para este proceso está en la convocatoria de una asamblea nacional constituyente

—hemos repetido cientos de veces, es inconveniente la convocatoria de una asamblea nacional constituyente.

Sorpresivamente Catatumbo interviene.

—es verdad, las herramientas ya están establecidas en las normas actuales. —dice entonces el negociador más reciente— lo que tenemos que hacer es trabajar sobre lo existente, y hacer cambios de forma lenta y paulatina.

—lo que dice usted, compañero pablo, es una soberana y enorme necedad. —respondió entonces Andrés París.

Prosiguieron discutiendo, refiriendo algunos temas realmente espinosos como lo era la "inoperancia" de la justicia colombiana. La controversia había surgido de forma repentina, la tormenta política era enorme, los ataques parecían redoblarse en contra del proceso, y no era para menos.

Con el paso de los días, la credibilidad del proceso disminuía enormemente.

Declararon receso. Era cerca de mediodía. Y Juan no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, como enfrentarse a la realidad que vivía su hermano, como ayudarlo sin que todo ese enorme andamiaje que había construido durante ese largo tiempo desde que febrero del año anterior empezaron los primeros contactos secretos, se cayera con todo el estrépito del mundo.

Era frustrante.

**Unas horas más tarde, en la cafetería…**

Manuel estaba distraído, leyendo unos cuantos documentos oficiales sobre el litigio marítimo con Bolivia. Se los habían enviado un par de horas antes, por correo certificado. A pesar de todo, los había hecho a un lado y se había dedicado a investigar otros temas concernientes a otros procesos de paz. Miraba varios archivos de video, comunicaciones, documentos digitalizados de diferentes tratados de paz a lo ancho y largo del globo.

Casos de Uruguay, Brasil, Suráfrica, España… las conclusiones de los acuerdos que habían conseguido la consecución de la pacificación de américa central era lo que leía. Le sorprendía extrañamente imágenes de archivo de un Juan Pablo de correcto traje de etiqueta, con un cabestrillo sosteniendo su brazo derecho, sonriendo de forma amplia mientras la mayoría de naciones de Centroamérica firmaban los acuerdos de Esquipulas, en 1987. Le acompañaban Pedro, Pilar y José en el acto formal.

Aun no terminaba de entender: ¿Cómo ellos habían conseguido la paz en una época de tan cruda violencia como lo era la década de los ochenta, mientras Juan aún se desangraba en medio de una espantosa guerra que no parecía tener principio o final?... no parecía entender aun.

Total, estaba el otro hecho a considerar. La crisis venezolana estaba aumentando cancerígenamente, los niveles de división eran crecientes y preocupantes. Todo aquello parecía a punto de estallar, de nada sirvió aquella inútil reunión de emergencia convocada por Miguel. Y todos guardaban silencio, mirando hacia otro lado.

Pilar había sido la única en enfrentarlos a todos, increpándolos, recriminándoles a todos y cada uno de ellos su inutilidad, su pasividad frente al desastre que estaba viviendo José. Le era inevitable también notar la impotencia de Juan frente a todos esos sucesos que se habían desatado con su hermano, y no era para menos: los dos estaban apegados en extremo, se necesitaban mutuamente. Juan no podía ignorar lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Pero aun así, su veeduría no sería eterna. Sabía que todo eso llegaría a un final, pero no sabía cuándo. Los cruces verbales entre los cuerpos negociadores habían disminuido, pero los ataques hacia el proceso habían aumentado.

Y eso de por sí era frustrante.

**En el jardín interior…**

Lukas merodeaba por el jardín como si nada, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos alrededor del proceso, y como todos los hechos desatados en Venezuela incidían en el mismo.

Usaba un conjunto fresco de guayabera y pantalón de lino purpura. Naturalmente, usaba su pasador en forma de cruz, el cual sujetaba el flequillo de su cabello. Aun así, a pesar de lo frescas que eran las nuevas prendas, no se terminaba aun de acostumbrar.

Por lo pronto, miraba algunos documentos en su Tablet. Eran relacionados con algunos marcos transicionales de otros procesos, principalmente leyes de procesos transicionales de las naciones centroamericanas. Y también, de forma simultanea miraba algunas noticias que no eran favorables en lo más mínimo, referidas al proceso mismo, y a varios cuestionamientos que surgían en la opinión pública colombiana.

Y también advertía ese ritmo lento, demasiado lento que llevaba el proceso en sí, sin avances concretos de ningún tipo, en medio de discusiones retóricas, cruces verbales y contraofensivas de parte y parte, mientras Márquez no intentaba otra cosa más que encausar las cosas a su favor, mientras Humberto de la Calle con grandes y titánicos esfuerzos redirigía las discusiones hacia los puntos concretos predefinidos en Hůrdal el 18 de octubre del año pasado.

Agregado a esto, la crisis venezolana influía en el proceso, los coletazos de la tormenta política venezolana parecían arremeter con fuerza brutal. No podría seguir ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo con José, no era moral, ni correcto, ni justo.

Pero sabe que en aquel juego de poderes en el que por alguna razón se ha inmiscuido como simple espectador, primarán solamente intereses políticos antes que los verdaderos y legítimos intereses del pueblo.

Resopla entonces frustrado. Mañana sería 1 de mayo, día internacional del trabajo. Por tanto, sería un día de receso obligatorio. Luego, otros dos días más, y ya el 3 del mes que se advenía con presurosa premura, terminaría la ronda octava.

Y aún no se lograba avanzar más allá del primer punto.

Se sienta en una banca. Por alguna extraña razón, piensa en Mathias y en los demás. ¿Qué estarían pensando los chicos de él en ese instante?... quizás Tino estaría pendiente, por un acto de gentil deferencia hacia él, aunque le reprocharía su actuar frente a la situación que se advenía con José. Berwald, sencillamente su nobleza de carácter lo haría posicionarse en un unilateral rechazo hacia los sucesos que se acaecían en ese momento en la nación venezolana… y de los demás, bueno.. no era nadie para adivinar.

Era una andanada de pensamientos que le preocupaban por sobremanera. Las ordenes de la cancillería eran precisas: **Silencio**.

Y a pesar de que no era correcto, y de conocer a José bien durante ese tiempo, debía de amordazarse, no opinar, no intervenir, simplemente concentrarse en las negociaciones y en el buen desarrollo de estas.

A pesar de que estas no pareciesen avanzar.


	52. Impotencia, angustiosa impotencia

**Nota (muy habitual) del autor:**

Bueno, creo que es muy evidente lo que ha dicho Humberto de la Calle: el proceso **no parece avanzar**. Y también, mientras escribo esto (o inicio al menos este capítulo, en la conmemoración del día de la **libertad de prensa**) no puedo evitar sentir esa misma desazón.

Total, no es tiempo para lamentaciones de ninguna clase, y debido a todo esto he tenido que intentar recoger todo lo que ha pasado alrededor del proceso mismo, en una suerte de "capitulo transicional", algo ligero que intente oxigenar el ritmo de esta historia. Además que entre los días que transcurran entre el final de la octavo ronda, e inicio de la novena, (en la cual, de acuerdo a las estimaciones de los analistas, se deberán de dar conclusiones al primer punto), tocaré algunos temas que no he tocado aun, y que no puedo ni debo pasar por alto.

Pero aun así, no puedo dejar pasar por alto la crisis venezolana, pues esta ya cada vez parece tomar un cariz de gravedad inusitada, en especial con respecto a las muy graves acusaciones que ha hecho **Maduro-Podrido-Mentira Fresca** contra **Uribe-chan** (puede ser un corrupto, un inmoral, un cínico degenerado, un cerdo maldito pero es **el ex presidente de Colombia**, y eso debe de ser respetado). Naturalmente, estas declaraciones han sido simplemente un enorme despropósito, que reviste una gravedad enorme y que de paso **interfiere con la soberanía política colombiana**. Hoy, 8 de mayo de 2013, la diputada opositora **María Corina Machado** ha suplicado a la cámara de representantes del congreso colombiano (el "nido de ratas", o la "marranera" como le llaman algunos) que haga algo, buscando respaldo para la oposición. Ha dicho una frase que tal vez, es demasiado cierta: **para que haya paz en Colombia, debe de haber democracia en Venezuela. **El mutismo del gobierno Santos es de verdad demasiado repugnante, pero políticamente necesario, si se puede decir así: han decidido no interferir ni a favor, ni en contra, desoyendo los reclamos de ambas partes que han intentado hacer. Bastantes problemas hay en Colombia en este momento, para volver a querer interferir en los de Venezuela, pero eso no quiere decir que Colombia se haya olvidado de su nación hermana. Eso jamás pasará.

Por eso siento necesario escribir este capítulo, para decirle al mundo que Venezuela no está solo (o sola, sin importar el headcanon que se siga) en ese momento de incertidumbre que se cierne sobre el (o ella). Colombia, la nación toda, y no el gobierno, apoya al bravo pueblo que ha decidido lanzar el yugo, romper las cadenas y así reestablecer la democracia venezolana así tengamos que entregar nuestra integridad y nuestras vidas para hacerlo.

No siendo más, los dejo con este capítulo de interludio. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 51: el dolor y la impotencia, la espantosa impotencia.**

**Bogotá, la mañana del 8 de mayo.**

Regresaba a su casa con una sensación de sinsabor e inutilidad. Juan estaba cansado, agotado después de tan maratónica jornada, tan poco fructífera y a fin de cuentas incesante.

La correspondencia acumulada de días estaba en el piso, como siempre. Documentos pendientes, facturas, a fin de cuentas eran demasiadas ocupaciones en las cuales pensar. Se dirigió a su estudio, encendió su computador y miró los cientos de correos pendientes que tenía por revisar, y que había desatendido en todo sentido. Las notificaciones en el Facebook no eran nada nuevo de por sí: fotos de Prusia, unas cuantas notificaciones de Bélgica, alguna que otra amenaza de un celoso Dinamarca… total, el Facebook de Colombia no tenía cambio alguno.

Desmoralizado, y con el ánimo por el piso, se dirigió a la sala. Quizás habría algo bueno de ver, Juan deseaba al menos desconectarse de toda esa espantosa realidad que le rodeaba. Pero no era así: las noticias no eran favorables en lo que respectase al proceso, sino a la cada vez más grave situación que estaba viviendo José. La incertidumbre crecía cada vez más, así como la desinformación de parte del mandatario venezolano.

Pero llegaría la gota que colmaría el vaso, de una forma inesperada, y con una declaración disparatada, que a todas luces empezaba a enturbiar las relaciones entre él y su propio hermano.

—_Según recientes declaraciones, el presidente de Venezuela Nicolás Maduro, ha hecho severas acusaciones contra el expresidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez, al cual ha acusado de conspirar en su contra y maquinar su asesinato en declaraciones dadas a la prensa estatal venezolana._

La sorpresa era de por si enorme. Y a la vez, demasiado frustrante. Pero aquellas declaraciones eran de verdad desmesuradamente insensatas y realmente estúpidas.

Sin mediar palabra, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la cancillería.

—necesito que me den una maldita explicación de lo que está pasando en este momento —espetó el colombiano con contenida rabia— ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede?

—_señor… presidencia me ha dicho que no podemos hacer pronunciamientos…_

—ME IMPORTA UN PUTO CUERNO LO QUE DIGA SANTOS! —gritó iracunda la nación— ¿Cómo NO ME INFORMAN DE ESTO, MALDITA SEA?

—pero señor…

Colgó. Sin mediar palabra, se dirigió hacia afuera, sin percatarse tal vez de que alguien ya se había dispuesto a tocar la puerta de su propia casa.

—disculpe, ¿la conozco?

—José me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Nota entonces a la mujer, vestida correctamente con un sobrio traje café oscuro. Su largo cabello color chocolate, caía por sobre sus hombros como dos finas y lustrosas cortinas. Nota entonces que aquella dama tiene la nariz fracturada, un labio partido y un moretón en el ojo derecho. Algo le debió de haber pasado a José. Algo que era de verdad grave.

—si quiere, puede pasar a mi casa, tengo alcohol y gasas que le pueden servir.

Los dos ingresan. Busca entonces en su cuarto su botiquín personal, el mismo que Arthur alguna vez le había regalado en algún cumpleaños, y que siempre cargaba sin falta cada vez que viajaba. Debe de tener algo de alcohol, o algún desinfectante. Total, lo mejor en estos casos era llamar a la policía para que ella hiciera las pertinentes denuncias.

—disculpe por no haberme presentado, señor Colombia… soy María Corina Machado, diputada por la **mesa de la unidad democrática** —dijo entonces la mujer.

—no sabía que usted era una de las parlamentarias de mi hermano.

—si, don José siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, inclusive después de lo que pasó el 301.

—¿lo que pasó el 30? —inquirió perplejo el joven de ojos verde esmeralda.

No lo sabía aun. Desconocía aquellos hechos espantosos del 30 de abril, la sangrienta y desquiciada pelea parlamentaria en el hemiciclo de la asamblea nacional venezolana. Temía lo peor en ese instante y no era para menos. Era de verdad preocupante, demasiado preocupante en ese momento como todos los sucesos que se habían desatado el año anterior empezaban a afectarlo.

—dígame que es lo que está pasando con José.

—tiene que verlo por usted mismo.

Le mostró el video. El colombiano quedó pasmado de terror al ver todo aquel espantoso y salvaje espectáculo, como los parlamentarios chavistas se ensañaban contra sus colegas opositores como si fuesen hienas ávidas de carne y sangre. José, estaba metido en la trifulca, intentando separar a ambos bandos de forma infructuosa, mientras golpes iban y venían, mientras sillas, mesas, lapiceros, carpetas y demás documentos eran lanzados a la arena, mientras el presidente de la organización parlamentaria, el diputado Diosdado Cabello perfilaba una sonrisa maligna y desdeñosa.

Y un sentimiento empezó a apoderarse de su ser. Sus ojos se transfiguraron de un verde esmeralda apagado, a un brilloso y fuerte tono verde profundo, un brillo de rabia profunda e inmensa.

Estaba iracundo, más que iracundo, furibundo a un nivel insospechadamente macabro. No demostraba una expresión de rabia, pero sus ojos lo demostraban, así como sus manos: empuñadas ambas, en un agarre barbárico, mientras temblaba por la ira profunda que le carcomía.

—le… le agradezco todo lo que me ha dicho. —dijo entonces el colombiano con una manifiesta frialdad muy seca, mientras intentaba contener la ira que empezaba a invadir todo su ser— disculpe que no pueda atenderla como es debido, pero tengo asuntos pendientes. Está usted en su casa, si desea cualquier cosa puede comunicarse conmigo a mi teléfono

Garrapateó el número de su celular y se lo entregó a la parlamentaria venezolana de forma algo apresurada, antes de que la rabia empezara a aflorar.

—gracias, señor Colombia —dijo entonces la parlamentaria— pero… debería usted calmarse

—todos ellos van a pagar, así tenga yo mismo que arrancarle el corazón y las tripas a Nicolás Maduro… van a pagar.

Rápidamente salió de su casa, en dirección al palacio de Nariño. No podía tolerarlo más. La ira que lo carcomía era inmensa. Sencillamente inmensa.

**Palacio de Nariño, un par de horas más tarde.**

No dio aviso a nadie, ni a nada. El presidente Santos estaba tranquilo, mirando unos cuantos papeles en su despacho. Le acompañaba el capellán de palacio, pues naturalmente el domingo que venía era la ceremonia de canonización de la madre Laura Montoya, pero con el perdón de la santa madre iglesia (**nota del autor: **soy un descreído confeso, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que saltar este reconocimiento. Personalmente digo que Laura Montoya si merece la dignidad que le van a otorgar, y no como otros "santos" de dudosa reputación) la ira lo carcomía visceralmente.

—Juan, alista tus maletas —le dijo el presidente de forma serena, ignorando la ira de la nación— partimos hoy a roma, a la canonización de la madre Laura Montoya.

—¿CÓMO NO ME DIJO NADA DE LO QUE PASÓ EN EL CONGRESO DE VENEZUELA EL 30 DE ABRIL? —gritó el colombiano iracundo.

—sabes que son asuntos del gobierno venezolano, asuntos en los que no podemos interferir —respondió parco el mandatario.

—NI UNA MIERDA! —escupió el colombiano— NO PUEDO SEGUIR TOLERANDO ESTO, MALDITA SEA!, NO PUEDO SEGUIRME HACIENDO EL DE LA PUTA VISTA GORDA MIENTRAS A JOSÉ LO MATA A PEDAZOS EL HIJUEPUTA DE MADURO Y SUS LAMECULOS

—LO HARÁS, PORQUE ASÍ NOS CONVIENE CARAJO! —le gritó Santos a Colombia— NO DIRÁS NADA, NO TE METERÁS EN LOS PUTOS PROBLEMAS DE MADURO NI EN LOS DE JOSÉ PORQUE TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO SE CAERÁ EN UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS SI DECIMOS O HACEMOS ALGO.

—ME IMPORTA UN PUTO BLEDO!, —gritó iracunda la nación— SI USTED NO HACE NADA, YO LO VOY A HACER, YO LE VOY A ARRANCAR EL CORAZÓN A MADURO CON MIS MANOS, LE VOY A SACAR LAS TRIPAS A DIOSDADO CABELLO Y SE LAS HARÉ TRAGAR ESCABECHADAS, VOY A ACABAR CON TODOS ESOS CERDOS CHAVISTAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Todos en el despacho estaban aterrados con los gritos del joven de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda. Parecía que había sacado su lado oscuro, su vena psicópata y algo asesina, algo que era natural en él. No era para menos, pues apenas se enteraba de demasiados hechos que lo habían sorprendido de forma no muy grata. Y hacía ya mucho que no se oían los gritos iracundos del colombiano por el palacio de Nariño.

—respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez. —le dijo el presidente de forma serena— sabes que la ira es una mala consejera, no te puedes dejar controlar por ella.

—usted no entiende.

—si entiendo —le dice el mandatario de forma tranquila— vengo de una familia de políticos, y esto es natural en mí. La conveniencia política te dicta siempre que acalles tus verdaderas opiniones, tus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, y que te acojas a lo que más convenga. En este momento nos conviene estar callados y ver como las cosas se desarrollan en Venezuela. Ellos deberán resolver sus problemas en solitario, así como nosotros debemos de solucionar nuestros problemas por nuestros propios medios.

—¿Qué piensa…?

Su mandatario miró hacia la ventana. Un fugaz recuerdo parecía llegar a su instante. El año, 1941. El presidente, tenía el mismo apellido, era de la misma línea de sangre de aquel dinástico Delfín.

_Años atrás, en julio de 1941._

—_la guerra está declarada. Alemania es un peligro para el mundo, Japón también lo es, y en este momento el mundo está dividido. Tenemos que estar con el aliado que más nos convenga, y en este momento el señor Jones es nuestro más favorable aliado._

—_pero… señor… ¿Qué pasaría si Ludwig triunfa?... ¿o si Kiku triunfa?, no creo que una insignificante nación como lo soy yo pueda inclinar la balanza a favor de una u otra potencia._

_Aun miraba a la ventana. Eduardo santos era un hombre de decisiones frías y mesuradas, de corteses modales y maneras. Pero de decisiones unilaterales que no admitían contradicciones._

—_aun no nos preocupemos quien gana o quien pierde._

—_mañana, declararemos el estado de guerra exterior contra el eje, pero no intervendremos en la guerra. _—_dijo entonces el presidente Enrique_—_ López de Mesa se encargará de todas las medidas para restringir las maniobras diplomáticas del eje aquí, los ciudadanos del eje serán confinados en campos de internamiento, se les han de negar los visados a los refugiados de guerra sin importar si sean del eje, o sean aliados._

—_señor, con todo el respeto del mundo, pero no creo que sea correcto. _—_dijo con franqueza el joven, que no aparentaba más de 16 años_2— _su postura me da asco._

Y allí estaban, casi 72 años después. Las cosas parecían repetirse.

—seguiremos con nuestra línea diplomática frente a lo que está sucediendo en Venezuela. —el presidente Juan Manuel miraba impertérrito la ventana, tal como lo hacía su bisabuelo— silencio. Mantendremos nuestro silencio y no nos decantaremos por ningún bando. No apoyaremos ni a Capriles, ni a Maduro. Desoiremos todas las peticiones que nos hagan ambos bandos confrontados.

—¿y el proceso?

—lo mejor en este caso es mantener la prudencia al respecto. El proceso seguirá con la mediación de Noruega, Chile y Cuba, que han hecho un buen trabajo como mediadores. Pero con respecto a Venezuela, intentaré buscar alguna forma de desligar al gobierno de Maduro del proceso.

—su postura me da asco —respondió escuetamente la nación.

El mandatario tocó el vidrio de su despacho, empezaba a ensopar el vidrio, la lluvia parecía caer develando un ambiente de lúgubre desolación.

—es curioso, pero le dijiste a mi bisabuelo lo mismo hace ya 71 años. —respondió sutilmente el presidente Santos, con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

No podía seguir haciéndose el fuerte por más tiempo. No podía seguir ignorando todo lo que sucedía en ese instante. Le era insoportable, infernalmente insoportable amordazar todas aquellas palabras que quería decirle a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos. Se sentía como un asqueroso y vil traidor.

No sabía cómo. Ni de qué forma había empezado. Simplemente se derrumbó en el piso, arrodillado e impotente, mientras el llanto empezaba a fluir. Santos lo miraba triste, mientras la lluvia caía en el patio de armas, así que simplemente se acercó a su nación, se arrodilló con él, abrazándolo, dejando que se desahogue de esa impotente rabia lo corroe.

La culpa era enorme. Espantosamente enorme.

1 Alude a la pelea parlamentaria entre oficialistas y opositores en la sesión del 30 de abril. Durante los confusos hechos, muchos diputados de la oposición fueron agredidos por sus colegas oficialistas, en confusas circunstancias.

2 Para esa época, la edad aparente de Colombia en esa época era de 16 años.


	53. acompañandote en la soledad

**Nota del autor:**

El 15 de mayo inició la ronda novena, y naturalmente hay un ambiente demasiado enrarecido. Y de paso, empezarán a haber cambios en la forma de trabajo de las dos comisiones de negociadores, los cuales han intentado apresurar el ritmo del proceso con una metodología nueva: reuniones individuales. Agreguémosle una nueva controversia que ha surgido repentinamente, y que de alguna forma, no se cual, va a interferir en el proceso: **la posible reelección del presidente Juan Manuel Santos Calderón**. Naturalmente, hay mucha división y desconcierto al respecto, en especial después de un intento de reforma parlamentaria al periodo presidencial colombiano (pasar d años, sin posibilidades de reelección), y también después de toda la controversia que suscitó la tan compleja reforma constitucional del 2006, en la que se establece que **ningún presidente de la república podrá ser elegido por MAS DE DOS PERIODOS**.

Bueno, debido a esto, he tenido que replantear ciertamente algunos capítulos que tenía proyectados sobre otros temas ciertamente espinosos y delicados, y que he de tocar en cierto punto. Son temas demasiado sensibles, que pueden herir susceptibilidades de diverso tipo.

Otro hecho está en que he tenido relativamente algo de inconsistencias para escribir esta historia. Principalmente por motivos personales que no vienen al caso, pero intentaré seguir, pues siento que debo reencausar el sentido original de esta historia (que es sobre el proceso de paz actual y así mismo sus más claros precedentes), pero me es inevitable tocar el tema de la actual crisis venezolana, y además que me es difícil tratarlo de una forma neutral. Todos ya lo habrán notado: en los capítulos dedicados a la crisis venezolana hay un notorio sesgo antichavista, porque siento que es necesario que Latinoamérica se libre del mal enorme que la consume: el **falso dogmatismo**. Y no solo hablo del asqueroso dogmatismo Castro comunista que existe en este momento en Venezuela, sino también del mismo enfermo discursillo dialéctico de la extrema derecha, imbuido en paranoicas y retorcidas fantasías seudofascistas.

Sin embargo, algunos dirán: "¿Cómo un colombiano puede tener autoridad moral para escribir sobre lo que sucede en Venezuela?", es sencillo decirlo, pero quisiera aclararlo de una vez: **la crisis venezolana también me concierne**. No solo como colombiano, o como un demócrata convencido (porque creo en el pluralismo democrático, y creo también que todas las ideas merecen un espacio, siempre y cuando se acojan a preceptos mínimos de convivencia y respeto), sino también porque **tengo familiares en Venezuela**. Inevitablemente, cualquier cosa que pueda suceder en José, siempre repercutirá en Juan y viceversa.

**Aryana-MMVA: **comentarios como los tuyos me dan las suficientes fuerzas para seguir con esto. Admito que a veces es demasiado duro escribir una o dos palabras, pensando tal vez en las reacciones que se desatarán, y también con respecto a ciertos temas que son demasiado complejos. Sin embargo, cuando llegan comentarios de este tipo siento que me vuelve el alma al cuerpo, me dan ese impulso que necesito para seguir con esta historia, que siento que ha trascendido más allá del fandom, para convertirse en un testimonio vivo, en una lumbrera eterna que siempre permanecerá viva y encendida para evitar que todas estas infamias caigan en el olvido. Te agradezco tus palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón, pues con ellas, siento que al menos he cumplido con parte de mis objetivos. Eres bienvenida con nosotros, puesto que en este momento tan trascendental, Colombia necesita de todos sus hijos para que podamos sanar sus heridas.

Por cierto, habrá algo de lime (no voy a malacostumbrarlos) en este capítulo. Después de ya transcurridos cincuenta y cuantos capítulos, siento que es necesario corresponder a ustedes con algo de… bueno, ustedes ya saben.

Total, después de la nota de siempre, los dejaré con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 52: acompañándote en la soledad y en la oscuridad.**

**La Habana, el 16 de mayo por la tarde.**

El inicio de la ronda novena sería totalmente distinto. Las rondas no serían a partir de negociaciones conjuntas, sino en mesas de trabajo separadas. El ambiente, no era el mejor: sencillamente la controversia estaba abierta por los rumores de una reelección. Los choques entre los jefes negociadores eran evidentes: naturalmente el pragmatismo de Márquez y el laconismo frío de Humberto de la Calle no aportaba a la discusión del primer punto.

Y también estaban sus dudas frente a su propio presidente. Dudas que crecían con el paso de los meses bajo ciertas actitudes de su mandatario, ciertamente demasiado vacilantes y poco sólidas. No era para menos, la oposición colombiana estaba realmente consolidada en un asidero muy favorable, existía el evidente descontento entre el grueso de la opinión pública colombiana, cualquier paso mal dado lo afectaría.

Desatendió los dos comunicados. Leía atentamente en su Tablet las ultimas noticias. Nada favorable, la crisis venezolana seguía en ritmo cancerosamente destructivo, y mientras tanto varios escándalos seguían destapándose con invariable frecuencia. INTERBOLSA había sido una olla demasiado pútrida, que revelaba un mundo de finanzas muy oscuras, en los que Narcos y guerrilla empezaban a interferir en el mercado de valores.

—bueno, como una conclusión final, durante la semana del 20 al 24 ambos equipos negociadores trabajarán por separado. —dijo entonces Noruega de forma cortante y fría—evidentemente nosotros, como facilitadores nos rotaremos para supervisar los trabajos de ambas comisiones.

Los ojos de la representación del reino escandinavo se fijaron en la representación de la nación colombiana.

—_Jean Paul…._ Pon algo de atención a esto, o sino tomaré esa pad y te la romperé en tu cabeza si no vuelves a atender

—ahora sé cómo se siente Mathias —contestó sardónicamente el colombiano, esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

Guardo la Tablet, y miró los documentos que habían en la mesa, no era nada nuevo para él, eran simplemente las 25 principales proposiciones que circunscribían al tema de desarrollo agrario, y otras nuevas que habían sido agregadas con el paso del tiempo.

—como venía diciendo, —prosiguió el nórdico— trabajaremos por separado y de paso, intentaremos agilizar conclusiones para el siguiente punto. Para el fin de esta ronda, todos debemos de tener listo el primer acuerdo que deberá de cerrar este punto de la agenda, para así pasar al siguiente.

—entendemos perfectamente su solicitud de agilidad, señor Noruega —le dijo entonces Pablo Catatumbo— noto sin embargo, que ninguna de las partes ha decidido ceder.

—y es verdad, señor Catatumbo —siguió el escandinavo de cabellos rubios y ojos púrpura— pero en este momento, creo que todos coincidimos en apresurar el paso para que el proceso pueda fluir... ¿no es verdad?

—supongo que te referías a mí —le dijo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda.

—sí, y también aludo al principal hecho de que el señor Narváez Montenegro no puede participar en las próximas rondas, a menos de que su situación política se estabilice. —luego, miró a Márquez con sus glaciales ojos purpura— en este instante lo mejor que puede pasar es que Venezuela se retire como mediador en el proceso.

—la revolución bolivariana está siendo atacada desde adentro, y usted simplemente se empeña en decir que excluyamos a la república bolivariana de Venezuela del proceso —dijo Márquez— es inadmisible, es por el señor Narváez y por el comandante Hugo Chávez, que siempre está presente en nuestra memoria, que estamos aquí buscando la paz.

—y por eso, y por el beneficio del proceso no debemos de tocar el tema de la crisis política que aqueja al señor Narváez Montenegro. —insiste el nórdico.

Todos callaron. Noruega simplemente tomó un vaso de agua, leyó un par de documentos redactados en Nyonorsk1, posteriormente se sentó en su lugar.

—bien señores, todo está dicho —dijo entonces Carlos Machado, representación de la república de Cuba— desde mañana empezaremos con las rondas individuales. Nosotros, como naciones facilitadoras nos encargaremos de supervisar el trabajo de ambas comisiones de forma imparcial.

—Carlos y yo estaremos supervisando a la comisión gubernamental, dirigida por el señor Humberto de la Calle. —dijo el nórdico.

—mientras que Juan y yo nos encargaremos de vigilarlos a ustedes —atinó a decir el chileno de forma seca.

Silencio. Todos se estaban cruzando las miradas con algo de frialdad manifiesta, y algo de incomodidad.

—¿no hay oposición?,… bien. —dijo entonces Noruega— las comisiones empezarán su trabajo mañana por la mañana.

Se disolvió la reunión de ese día, y las comisiones entonces se dirigieron a sus lugares de residencia.

**Esa misma noche, en la casa de Carlos…**

El calor era sofocante, a pesar de ser de noche. La guayabera parecía impregnarse a su cuerpo, por lo que se la quitó. Esta estaba ya de por sí bastante húmeda por el sudor corporal, mientras intentaba aclarar toda la información que llegaba con la crisis venezolana.

Intentó telefonear de nuevo a José, pero la línea estaba cortada por completo. Una tarea que ciertamente era imposible. Y por alguna extraña razón, se sentía vigilado. Quizás era paranoia, o impresiones suyas, no importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era tomar un baño rápido, refrescarse, e intentar no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, y en el nuevo rumbo que tomarían las negociaciones a partir de ese momento.

Una por una, desenrolló las vendas que estaban en sus brazos, torso y piernas. Acto seguido, se quitó la ropa interior e ingresó a la ducha, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo.

En medio de todo, intentaba pensar coherentemente todos los sucesos que se estaban desencadenando: ¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a eso?... ¿por qué había optado por traicionar a su hermano?, ¿importaba más la conveniencia política o lo que le pudiese pasar a José?. Todas esas dudas le inundaban su mente en ese instante, era un ambiente político demasiado confuso, demasiado enrevesado, demasiado difícil de entender. Además de eso, estaban los cuestionamientos alrededor de algunas políticas que ciertamente generaban varias dudas en su interior, con respecto a la forma de gobernar de su actual presidente. Pero era una enorme contradicción con respecto a sus últimos mandatarios: sentía esas mismas contradictorias emociones con respecto a Uribe.

No sabía que pensar.

Salió entonces de la ducha. Se secó con una toalla que tenía a la mano, y se abrigó con ella. Estaba cansado, a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo aparentase. No deseaba pensar en nada en ese momento, muchas cosas cruzaban por su mente: los acuerdos a los que tenían que llegar, los cuestionamientos hacia su presidente, el manto de dudas frente a una posible reelección, los cuestionamientos de la oposición frente al gobierno,… escándalos, problemas y más problemas que no parecían acabar.

Lukas se dirige hacia su cuarto. Lleva consigo algunos cuantos documentos, entre ellos la ley de restitución de tierras. No entiende algunos puntos, desea que alguien se los explique antes de empezar con las veedurías a las reuniones individuales. A pesar de haber comprendido y entendido el complejo entramado legal colombiano (el nórdico se había asombrado mucho con la complejidad y vastedad de la legislación colombiana), algunas cosas se le hacían difícil de entender. La constitución colombiana la entendía a la perfección, era su deber conocer el fundamento legal básico de la legislación colombiana.

Total, Juan no se había percatado de que no había puesto seguro en la puerta. Lukas abrió, encontrándolo desnudo, con la toalla alrededor de su cuello, recién salido de la ducha.

—Luke, ¿supongo que necesitas algo?... —inquirió el colombiano con algo de perpleja inocencia.

—e-este… yo… —tartamudeó el noruego— mejor regreso más tarde.

—ah… discúlpame, como vivo solo, estoy acostumbrado a salir así del baño… vivo solo desde hace ya más de 180 años, así que debería de ponerme más presentable.

—eh… no, no.. no tengo problema.

Le recordaba un poco a Mathias, y no sabía por qué. Tenía ese aire de leve inocencia en sus ojos verde esmeralda que se lo hacían recordar. No era arrogante, bueno, no en desmedido exceso, pero tampoco podía negar el buen estado físico del colombiano. Musculatura definida y bien trabajada, aunque no excesiva, se notaba el estricto entrenamiento militar en su cuerpo. En un sentido práctico, era un soldado listo para la guerra, adiestrado para ella, y que vivía permanentemente en la guerra. Lo demostraban así sus cicatrices, de todo tipo y clase: cortaduras, quemaduras, tonos levemente dispares en algunas partes de la piel de la representación de la república de Colombia que indicaban diferentes niveles de cicatrización. Total, no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin ropa, pero era algo incómodo para el nórdico ver a su compañero de trabajo recién salido de la ducha, como si nada.

Y además de eso, notó otras cosas… que bueno, le causaron ciertamente algo de incomodidad, pero que no podía negar que en algo era favorecido el hispanoamericano.

Naturalmente, Juan se enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cadera, cubriendo sus "regiones vitales", con algo de vergüenza. El nórdico evadió algo apenado la mirada, e inmediatamente se acordó del motivo por el que entraba al cuarto del hispano.

—Eh.. tengo algunas dudas con respecto a las leyes de restitución de terrenos…. Que desearía que me aclararas.

—claro, ¿puedes mostrarme los documentos?

Con algo de mal disimulados nervios, sacó algunos papeles del folder que llevaba consigo. Toma su libreta y empieza a atender las explicaciones que le da el colombiano, sentado como si nada en su cama. Él está a su lado, apuntando de forma nerviosa, tratando de no pesar en lo que acababa de ver, pero era inevitable. Total, era demasiado tiempo el que había transcurrido desde su ultima vez, no es que necesitase de la compañía del danés, no quería que este estuviese pegado a él como una lapa, pero a fin de cuentas lo extrañaba. Así no lo pudiese aceptar de forma abierta.

—….total, el impedimento principal de algunos de los procesos han estado en la doble, inclusive tripe titulación de varios predios que habían sido expoliados. —ilustraba el chico de cabellos color azabache— hay casos muy confusos en los que pueden haber cuatro o cinco reclamantes, sobre una misma extensión de terreno.

Y proseguía así por espacio de varios minutos, mientras el nórdico, a una prudente distancia tomaba nota, intentando no distraerse en el físico del latino de ojos verde esmeralda.

—…Luke… desde que iniciamos, me andas mirando raro.

—tonterías mías —dijo el nórdico de forma seca.

Él sonrió. Era extraño, pero a Lukas se le hacía más sincera y encantadora la sonrisa del colombiano que a la del danés, siempre arrogante y confiada.

—no son tonterías tuyas, estás pasando por lo mismo que yo y no lo aceptas.

—no es verdad, no siento nada por…

—eres un vil mentiroso —dijo entonces el colombiano, acercándose cautelosamente al noruego. Este se sobresaltó un poco— sé que extrañas a tu "rey del norte"…

—¿Cómo es que-,..?

—ay Luke… ¿crees que tú eres el único nórdico con el que me relaciono?

"_Tino… ese idiota me las va a pagar", _afirmó para sí el noruego algo molesto. Sin embargo, no se había fijado que la toalla que cubría al colombiano se había caído, revelando lo que ocultaba. La situación de por sí era incómoda para el noruego, se sentía como una presa acorralada. Y esa sensación no le gustaba.

—dime, ¿piensas que yo pueda reemplazar a José?...

Eso dejó algo frío al colombiano. El noruego lo miró fijamente, sus ojos purpura se cruzaron con los ojos verde esmeralda del colombiano. Miró esa insondable desesperación, esa soledad espantosa, ese remordimiento amordazado que siempre estaría ahí, como su carga eterna, como otro de sus tantos lastres.

—no hablo de eso —le dijo entonces Colombia a Noruega— tú estás solo, pero sabes que puedes contar con Mathias Køhler cuando lo necesites. Pero José… él es otro caso, no podría ayudarlo, así quisiera.

—adivino: conveniencia política.

—si, los intereses del gobierno de Maduro interfieren en el proceso, y eso es inevitable separarlo.

Necesitaba de compañía, de alguien que lo entendiera, de alguien que supiese claramente a lo que se enfrentaba. La edad no importaba, a pesar de todo él era consciente de que el reino escandinavo le llevaba unos 500 años de ventaja, mientras que él apenas tenía 202 años y contando.

—no quiero pensar en nada —le dice entonces el colombiano, con un deje de tristeza— quiero olvidar… quiero que tú _me ayudes a olvidar…_

—no podrás olvidarte de…

Lo cortó con un repentino beso. Era algo tal vez demasiado sorpresivo para el nórdico semejante reacción. ¿Acaso ese era su escape?... pero había algo… diferente e indescriptible en ese beso: sabores a café, con matices fuertes e intensos era lo que sentía en ese momento. Dejó que la lengua del colombiano entrara en su boca, sintiendo otros sabores, frutos del trópico, el fuerte sabor del canelazo y el chocolate, mezclado con otras sensaciones diferentes y nuevas que jamás había sentido.

Juan sintió algunos sabores algo extraños, apagados y tenues, pero que eran serenos y relajantes: los sabores tenues del reihmerlsøhlm eran los más predominantes. Avellanas, un sabor profundo a miel silvestre y frutos secos era lo que sentía en ese momento. Era simplemente relajante, una sensación de sosegada placidez y quietud.

—olvidarme de que… ¿de José, del proceso, de mis responsabilidades? —le dijo entonces el colombiano de forma algo brusca después del beso.

—no vuelvas a…

Otro beso, mucho más profundo y apasionado. Era inevitable. E incorrecto. Pero que importaba, a fin de cuentas ya habían iniciado, tendrían que terminar. El noruego entonces tomó las riendas de la situación, pasando a una posición dominante, respondiendo a los besos con otros más apasionados. Era extraño, pero Lukas no parecía ser tan frio y cortante en ese momento.

Aun así, entre todo esto, el noruego se detiene justo a tiempo. Su camisa está desabotonada, aun no se ha quitado ninguna de sus prendas, lo cual era demasiado conveniente para él.

_No puedes dejarte llevar, él es tu amigo, estás en medio de un proceso de paz como nación facilitadora… ¡no puedes reaccionar a tus impulsos como una zorra de quinta!_ —se espetaba para sí el nórdico en su mente.

Juan Pablo miró a Lukas con perplejidad.

—¿sucede algo? —inquirió entonces el latino

—no es correcto lo que me propones.

—y dime, ¿qué es lo correcto? —le cuestionó el colombiano con algo de sequedad— todos hemos hecho cosas que han sido incorrectas durante cientos de años, pero que eran necesarias. El concepto de lo correcto e incorrecto no existe, no hay nada que sea totalmente correcto o incorrecto, solo hay necesidades. Y en este momento, necesito de ti más que nunca.

—pues, búscate a otro.

El noruego se levantó de la cama. Pero el colombiano le detuvo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, en un gesto de súplica. El necesitaba calor, de alguien que lo entendiera, de alguien que lo acompañase en medio de su soledad, de alguien que de verdad lo comprendiera. Durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde el inicio del proceso, el noruego lo había apoyado en todo sentido. En secreto le agradecía toda esa dedicación hacia el proceso, sentía que al menos podía entender su situación en ese momento de espantosa incertidumbre.

—Luke… de verdad, te necesito —le suplicó el colombiano.

Lo abrazó. El colombiano se aferró con fuerza a ese abrazo, como si fuera un náufrago aferrado a su única tabla de salvación. El noruego no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, como reaccionar en ese instante. Era difícil para el en ese momento tener una posición frente a lo que estaba sucediendo, hacer de tripas corazón era demasiado duro para Juan en medio de aquel desastre anárquico en el que se sumía su propio hermano.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Excepto tal vez, que el noruego simplemente se dejó abrazar, intentando servir de compañía par aquel hombre desesperado que estaba a su lado, quizás tal vez intentar paliar su enorme soledad e impotencia frente a lo que pasaba.

Lo único que puede oír, antes de que este sucumba ante el sueño es una sola frase, de tres palabras, corta, como una desesperada suplica.

—no me dejes solo…

Y eso generaba en el nórdico una serie de dudas frente a sus emociones.

1 Variante del noruego tradicional, usada como lengua común en las entidades oficiales.


	54. tan lejos, pero tan cerca

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno, son 54 capítulos. Y el ambiente político en Colombia no es el mejor, después de que Santos-sama se ha decidido relanzar a la presidencia, por un segundo periodo presidencial. Y hay algo extraño, muy extraño diría yo: **tanto la extrema derecha como la extrema izquierda coinciden en oponerse a la reelección de Santos**. Y que ambos extremos coincidan en algo, es demasiado RARO. Más raro es que dos líderes políticos muy opuestos (hablo de **Uribe-chan** y el senador del polo democrático alternativo **Jorge Robledo**) coincidan en una sola opinión: en **rechazar la reelección de Santos, porque su gobierno ha sido "dañino" para el país. **Y eso, viniendo desde ambos extremos es raro. Por eso es que dicen por ahí: **los polos opuestos se atraen…** y al parecer esta ley de la física también aplica al mundo de la política.

Pero a fin de cuentas, tengo que decirlo: Santos ha sorprendido con ciertas iniciativas de carácter muy "reformista"… aunque puedo decir que ha habido aciertos y desaciertos de todo tipo. Uno de ellos, es naturalmente la actual crisis del sistema de salud. Pero por lo demás, Santos ha hecho maravillas con todo lo que ha tenido, aunque ha enfrentado ciertamente críticas, crisis, paros y demás. Colombia ya se está codeando de tú a tú con algunas superpotencias, y en cierto modo ya hemos pasado de ser un estado fallido a ser una nación que avanza y progresa. No puedo definir mi postura frente a la reelección de Santos, porque no viene al caso entrar en discusiones políticas,… así que simplemente intentaremos no tocar el tema de la **reelección**, porque simplemente no viene al caso.

A pesar de todo, he de ponerlos un poco en contexto: cabe la posibilidad de que a fines de esta ronda haya un acuerdo preliminar que cierre el primer tema, y que abra las discusiones del segundo, que circunscribe al tan mencionado tema de **participación política de la guerrilla en el postconflicto**. Estamos cerca de una campaña presidencial, puesto que el año próximo se acaba el periodo presidencial de Santos-oyabun, y ya empiezan a ver insinuaciones serias de **reelección. **Ha empezado una discusión seria al respecto, que ha generado ciertos recelos, y que han influenciado el proceso: los negociadores, tanto del gobierno como de la guerrilla han decidido declarar conjuntamente su posición frente a la reelección, afirmando que "**la futura contienda política no puede influenciar el destino del proceso**", la guerrilla por su parte ha propuesto que los futuros candidatos presidenciales establezcan un acuerdo conjunto en el que "**el nuevo presidente que sea elegido en las elecciones del 2014, deberá comprometerse a respetar el proceso y a continuarlo**". Esto ha generado recelo, en especial entre los pre-candidatos presidenciales del partido de ultraderecha **Centro democrático**, dirigido por Álvaro Uribe Vélez y José Obdulio Gaviria, que han decidido mantener una postura de oposición unilateral al proceso de paz actual. Y bien, con este ambiente político tan confuso, el proceso se desarrolla a paso normal, aunque evidentemente algunos funcionarios, como el ministro del interior **Fernando Carrillo-chan**, (si no estoy mal) ha afirmado que el proceso **deberá de terminar en este año**. Santos es insistente en defender el proceso, pero a pesar de todo, ha declarado que "**existe la capacidad militar para desmantelar a la guerrilla**". Aun así, tengo mis dudas al respecto: el accionar de la guerrilla se ha redoblado, con emboscadas del ELN en el departamento de Norte de Santander, así como el accionar de las FARC en otras partes del país. El saldo: cerca de 15 soldados muertos.

Por lo pronto, presento a ustedes mis excusas por el retraso, y espero que pueda al menos compensarlos de un modo u otro. Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, disfruten de la lectura. Habrá algo de lemon… si es que me fluye la inspiración.

**Capítulo 53: ilusiones de paz: tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.**

**La Habana, en la casa de Carlos Machado, (o Cuba-kun), la tarde del 23 de mayo…**

Habían transcurrido varias rondas individuales, y naturalmente un par de reuniones conjuntas entre ambos cuerpos de negociadores, con ningún resultado realmente positivo. A pesar de todo, se había decidido que se empezase a tocar de forma simultánea tanto el tema de la participación política, como el inconcluso tema de desarrollo agrario, esto, con el fin de poder tener conclusiones para la ronda décima, que iniciaría a comienzos de Junio.

Sin embargo, el ambiente político colombiano influenciaba el proceso, principalmente por la posibilidad de la reelección del presidente Santos, las críticas de la oposición de extrema derecha, los escándalos de siempre, entre otras cosillas por ahí.

Colombia estaba consciente de que el año próximo sería el fin del cuatrienio de Santos. Y mal que bien, había hecho buenas cosas, aunque ciertamente empezaban a verse resquebrajaduras y cuestionamientos profundos en algunas de sus políticas: ejemplos claros los daba el SENA1, debido a que algunos centros de formación habían cesado sus actividades en protesta por el desmonte de los aportes parafiscales. Agregado a esto, el ya pasado paro cafetero, el cada vez más cercano paro de medicina legal, la linda olla podrida de INTERBOLSA, entre otras lindas perlitas por ahí, hacía que los cuestionamientos a algunas actuaciones del presidente Santos se evidenciaran.

No sabía qué hacer. La ronda de ese día lo había llenado de ciertos sinsabores, era necesario que las cosas tomaran un ritmo más ágil, pero lo peor estaba en la campaña presidencial que se advenía con rapidez. Las elecciones influirían en el proceso, y el ambiente político era demasiado incierto en ese momento: la postura de su presidente era vacilante, ciertamente demasiado vacilante con respecto a la reelección, y eso empezaba a generar demasiada mala espina entre algunos sectores de la opinión pública.

Agregado a eso estaba el procurador Ordoñez. Sus posturas eran intransigentemente ortodoxas, demasiado rígidas y en el peor de sus casos, inmovilistas e intolerantes. Juan intentaba evadir el trato con el procurador, aunque este lo tratase de forma seca y ciertamente con algo de repugnancia. Y a pesar de que Juan fuese un católico practicante2, le irritaba ciertamente algunos despectivos comentarios que hacía el procurador en su contra, y en especial después de lo sucedido hacía ya meses atrás3.

—ciertamente, hay muchas cosas que me preocupan con respecto al desarrollo del proceso —dijo el noruego de forma seria, mientras analizaba las ultimas noticias desde su tableta electrónica— ya nos están pidiendo premura… y las dudas crecen.

—no podremos sostener todo esto por más tiempo —exclamó el chileno cortante y practico— ya casi acabamos la ronda novena y después de casi ocho rondas debemos de empezar a llegar a alguna conclusión, no podemos quedarnos aquí, como unos idiotas, atascados en este punto.

—tienen razón. —exclamó entonces el cubano— además… debemos de considerar un par de cositas más: ese tipo, Uribe, es como una serpiente lista para atacar y sabe por dónde hacerlo. Además de eso, hay que ver lo positivo, ya hemos hecho avances.

El colombiano, simplemente asentía silenciosamente al respecto. No deseaba opinar, y a fin de cuentas el ritmo era monótono, no daría sorpresas de ninguna clase. Ciertamente, su escepticismo era evidente frente a todo ese proceso.

—Juan Pablo… deberías opinar —le dijo el chileno

—chicos, no creo que tengamos éxito. —responde tristemente el latino de ojos verde esmeralda— todos están pidiéndonos agilidad y premura.. pero, no hemos avanzado del primer punto de la agenda.

—ya deben de estar los primeros acuerdos listos —exclamó el cubano— estamos cerca de terminar esta ronda, y la décima debe de traernos la discusión del segundo punto,…

—aun así, ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos hablando de ese tema de desarrollo agrícola? —respondió Colombia con un deje de fastidio— en este primer tema nos demoramos prácticamente seis meses y medio. ¿Cuánto nos demoraremos par el siguiente?

—lo que sea necesario. —atinó a responder Noruega con sequedad— podemos demorarnos unos dos o tres meses, dos años, una eternidad si es preciso, lo único que no te voy a permitir es que te des por vencido en este momento.

Frustrado, el colombiano se retiró de la sala en donde todos se encontraban.

—¿no vas a cenar? —inquirió Cuba

—tranquilos, no tengo hambre —le respondió Colombia con algo de desgana, y esbozando una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Dicho esto, sube al segundo piso, en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

**Esa misma noche…**

Era terrible la soledad en ese momento. José no estaba. Las cosas no andaban bien, y se sentía terriblemente atormentado. No era su mejor día, pero que podía hacer al respecto. Tendría que viajar hacia Santiago de Cali a la cumbre de la Alianza pacífico, en donde estarían aparte de Pedro y Miguel, (a razón de que Manuel se encontraba con él en La Habana en ese instante como nación garante durante todo el proceso desde el inicio de este), muchas otras naciones que estaban interesadas en unirse al flamante bloque comercial.

Muchos eran los debates que estaban surgiendo en ese momento, ad portas de una nueva etapa. Habían muchas cosas que ciertamente le preocupaban en ese momento: amnistías, el replanteamiento de un sistema de justicia transicional eficiente, el acercamiento de la ronda décima, la cada vez más grave crisis político-económica que afectaba a su hermano de forma cancerosa, entre otras cosas sin importancia.

No se sentía con alientos para encarar de nuevo a su jefe después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con el proceso. Sentía que tal vez, sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, que el pragmatismo no servía de mucho, que todo estaba tornándose demasiado lento en ese instante.

Se recostó en la cama, vacía, fría, solitaria. Intentaría conciliar de nuevo el sueño, lo necesitaba. Pero estaba esa terrible soledad que tal vez lo acompañaba en ese instante. No quería oír de nuevo los reproches de Pedro sobre su postura frente a la lucha antidrogas: así lo negase cientos de veces, sabía que México compartía la misma política antidrogas de Estados Unidos.

Y también estaba Matthew. No sabía cómo encarar al canadiense, con respecto al asunto de Jernoc Wobert. Y ciertamente, le preocupaban demasiadas cosas que rondaban por su mente, en especial por la oposición que algunos sectores hacían contra el proceso. El procurador Ordóñez era el más insistente, y no era para menos, y las posturas del ex presidente Uribe eran ciertamente dudosas con respecto a la "justicia" que pedían. Pastrana era otro opositor que ciertamente era inútil y demasiado estúpida, tal como había sido su inicial apoyo.

Que más podía hacer: así eran sus políticos.

Salió al estudio, usando simplemente unos boxers de tonalidad amarilla. Tenía que volver a repasar las últimas conclusiones de la mesa de diálogos, el domingo próximo empezarían a originarse los primeros preacuerdos. El ELN también pedía el inicio de diálogos, aunque habían ciertamente varias dudas al respecto después de los últimos ataques. Las bajas eran escandalosamente considerables, y para colmo estaba el impedimento de la retención del ingeniero canadiense.

En sus manos, estaba el borrador del primer acuerdo.4 Encendió la luz del estudio, eran las 3:00 de la madrugada. Tal vez, la noche de insomnio le serviría para analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo con un poco más de cabeza fría, ver cuáles eran los reales avances.

—deberías de irte a dormir, Juan —le dijo el noruego desde el marco de la puerta del estudio.

Lukas estaba despierto. Usaba una camiseta de manga larga, de tonalidad color lila, y unos shorts purpura. Era una pijama un tanto más fresca, aunque ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con una pantaloneta corta.

—no podría hacerlo, tengo que mirar el borrador y ponerme al tanto de las últimas conclusiones.

—sí, pero necesitas descansar.

Posteriormente, ingresó al estudio. Juan intentó evadir la mirada, con algo de vergüenza. No era para menos, recordaba lo que había sucedido días atrás e inevitablemente sentía un extraño remordimiento de consciencia al respecto. Pero había algo extraño: parecía que el nórdico se le antojaba atrayente, en especial con esa expresión inmutable y ciertamente fría.

—hay algunas propuestas que me interesaría analizarlas con más detenimiento, —dijo entonces Colombia a Noruega— si quieres, puedes acercarte.

El nórdico se acercó al escritorio. Miró el documento, estaba en español. Lo analizó con detenimiento, pero tampoco podía evitar fijarse en el colombiano. Algo extraño de por sí, recordaba el último encuentro que habían tenido ellos dos, tan fugaz… pero a la vez extrañamente inolvidable.

—creo que está bien —concluyó el noruego— aunque hay algunos puntos que siento que deben de ser revisados con mayor detenimiento.

Intenta no pensar en otra cosa. El recuerdo de José le es inevitable en ese momento. Pero que puede hacer al respecto, realmente poco. Solo buscar un paliativo a su inmensa soledad.

Impulsivamente, lo acerca hacia sí. El noruego está perplejo con semejante reacción, aunque inevitablemente vienen a su mente otro recuerdos que son ciertamente… confusos para el en ese momento. Intenta no pensar en Mathias en ese instante, o en José Narváez.

—La última vez que intentaste algo así, te dije que no.

—esta vez no vas a negarte —le responde el colombiano de forma insinuante.

Se abalanza a su cuello, lo lame. Es inevitable sentir algo, Noruega reprime un suspiro que deseaba salir de su interior. Luego, un beso, profundo y desesperado, atendido con algo de torpeza por el noruego.

—vamos a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente días atrás. —insiste el pelinegro de ojos color azabache— nadie lo tendrá que saber, esto quedará entre tú y yo…

—se sabrá y tu…

Lo acalla con otro beso, aún más desesperado y ansioso. Ya no hay tiempo para retractarse o parar, simplemente desea ese momento, se deja llevar. ¿Para qué negarse, si sería inútil en ese instante?

En ese momento son besos y caricias desesperados, era un torbellino de pasión ansiosa y desesperada, de deseos reprimidos por largo tiempo.

Y después de todo… simplemente terminaron desatándose en esa marea de ansiosa necesidad de compañía, ellos dos, como náufragos solitarios, a la deriva, solos en medio de sus propios tormentos, evadiendo siempre sus propios demonios a través de ese paliativo sexual que habían buscado con desesperación.

1 Siglas de **Servicio Nacional de aprendizaje**. El SENA es una institución de educación superior técnica y tecnológica que brinda formación profesional a cientos de personas de bajos recursos, en diferentes áreas del conocimiento técnico y tecnológico (construcción, maquinaria pesada, gestión administrativa, entre otros), ya sea de forma titulada (titulando técnicos o tecnólogos) o complementaria (cursos cortos). Los gastos de esta institución son subvencionados por el estado a través de **impuestos parafiscales**, el cual es un gravamen que pagan los empleadores por cada trabajador que estén a su cargo. Hay ciertamente una polémica al respecto, que siento que deberé explicar en otro momento, pero que me gustaría que ustedes, mis lectores, indaguen con profundidad.

2 Quiero aclarar algo: yo no creo en la iglesia, ni soy un descreído completo: soy **agnóstico**, o en otros términos **a mí la existencia o no existencia de dios me es indiferente**. Sin embargo, Colombia si es una nación que tiene una homogeneidad religiosa muy fuerte, a razón del profundo sentimiento religioso que caracteriza al colombiano promedio, (agregado a varias festividades litúrgicas que son festivos oficiales como el **corpus christi**, las festividades de **san pedro y san pablo**, el día del **sagrado corazón**, la fiesta de la **asunción**, entre otras). Personalmente considero demasiado paradójico, siendo Colombia un estado **laico**, en donde existe una clara separación entre la iglesia y el estado, aun existan festivos de este tipo.

3 A lo que aludo es a los hechos del capítulo 26 (25, descontando el preludio).

4 En tiempo real, (25 de mayo de 2013) han hecho anuncios de un posible primer acuerdo, cosa que detallaré en el capítulo que viene.


	55. un primer paso

**Nota del autor:**

Ciertamente este capítulo es especial: después del anterior capítulo, en donde intenté condensar algunas de las últimas actualizaciones con respecto al proceso, algunas revestidas de controversia, me siento ciertamente congratulado con respecto a este primer avance. No puedo negar que la información que existe en este momento del proceso, en especial de parte de la prensa colombiana, esta notoriamente **sesgada. **Es difícil ser imparcial con las fuentes de información que tengo a la mano, aunque he intentado buscar fuentes a través del Blog de **Romeo Langlois** en **radio France international**. Total, puedo darme por bien servido en este sentido, y ya después de 55 capítulos (54 capítulos + Preludio), al menos hay un avance real en este largo proceso. Y este capítulo, tal vez marca un antes y un después en toda la historia colombiana. Prácticamente, siento que es algo a lo que siento que debo de ser fiel, puesto que ya después de casi 55 capítulos, al menos empiezo a sentir que al menos está un poco más cerca la consecución de este objetivo. Y eso me alegra grandemente.

Por cierto: algunos extractos del comunicado oficial de la mesa de negociaciones, son citados en este capítulo, claro está bajo la plena autorización de la mesa de diálogos, a razón de ser un documento de uso público que está disponible en la página de la mesa de conversaciones.

Puedo decir que esta ha sido la ronda a la que menos capítulos le he dedicado (tres en total), a razón de motivos personales que no viene al caso y que han interferido ciertamente en esto. Pienso iniciar otro fic en próximos días, tengo capítulos acumulados en otra historia, y además de ello tengo cuatro proyectos más que estoy tentado a iniciar (más adelante detallaré sobre cada uno de ellos)… no sé a qué viene decirles esto, pero siento que debo de ser claro con ustedes.

Por lo pronto, este capítulo es especial, pues en el al menos podré condensar los más factibles resultados del primer punto, y así pasar a otros temas que circunscriben al punto segundo, y que aún no he podido tocar, porque necesito profundizar un poco en esos temas, dada la natural delicadeza que implica plantearlos en el fandom. A medida que se desarrollen los próximos ciclos de negociaciones, desarrollaré estos temas de acuerdo a los parámetros indicados.

**Ahora sí, un comentario algo superficial y Fanboy: **No quiero entrar en polémicas con respecto al NORLOMBIA (suena demasiado raro decirlo y escribirlo) pero las cosas no pasarán de cierto punto. Simplemente, esto era para agregarle "más drama" a la historia con un "cuadrado amoroso". Si sigo así, algún día seré contratado como libretista de telebobelas ya sea en Caracol, RCN, o en México, en Telebizca, o quizás me dé por meterme en el mundillo de los doramas (las telenovelas coreanas nos están invadiendo, ¡salvenmeee!) Soy el rey del drama, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Por cierto: Una esperanza de paz ha tenido un repunte considerable, ahora está en el segundo lugar de audiencia (según Fanfiction) entre mis historias.

_**Fe de erratas: **__en el capítulo 54 (o 53), en donde dice "—insiste el pelinegro de ojos color azabache—", debería decir "ojos color esmeralda"._

Ahora sí, el capítulo de hoy. Disfruten de la lectura

**Capítulo 54: Un primer e importante paso**

**Palacio nacional de convenciones de la habana, la mañana del 26 de mayo de 2013.**

Las horas transcurrían con rapidez extrema. Todo estaba arreglado y dispuesto para la declaración oficial, después de un trabajo a contrarreloj con ambas partes. Ninguno había podido dormir bien durante los últimos días, especialmente durante la madrugada del sábado anterior, a razón de tener que estar reunidos con ambos jefes negociadores y sus asistentes en la casa del cubano.

La tensión previa era evidente. Todo estaba dispuesto en el salón de prensa, en donde todos los periodistas estaban esperando las primeras declaraciones: Carlos y Lukas serían los que leerían el primer acuerdo. Era necesario, y ciertamente después de largas y largas discusiones, habían llegado a puntos en común para poder agilizar la agenda. Además de ello, el acuerdo contemplaba muchas medidas realmente interesantes, que servirían de puente para al menos replantear la forma en la que se estaba manejando en este momento el agro colombiano. Eran cambios radicales, ciertamente necesarios, que pretendían cerrar esas viejas heridas que aún permanecían abiertas después de tanto tiempo.

Era un punto de giro muy grande en ese instante. Casi seis meses después, habían llegado a ese primer acuerdo. Todo ya estaba listo, el primero de los acuerdos ya estaba preparado para que saliera a la luz pública.

Juan no podía evitar sentir algo extraño en su interior. Era una sensación de alivio extraña, pero que al fin y al cabo no era una sensación de plena tranquilidad. Había mucho trabajo por delante, otros cinco puntos estaban esperando a ser discutidos.

—todo ya está listo. —dijo el cubano.

Carlos usaba una guayabera blanca sencilla, pantalones color crema y sandalias. Lukas en ese instante usaba una camisa azul clara, pantalones color crudo, un abrigo de chaqué y mocasines terracota, desprovisto de corbata. Todos estaban ya esperando las primeras declaraciones, la expectativa reinaba en la sala de prensa, los periodistas atendían a cualquier declaración, a cualquier mínimo detalle que pudiera aflorar en ese momento.

—damas y caballeros, las representaciones de la república de Cuba y el reino de Noruega.

Las dos naciones ingresaron, en medio de los murmullos de la prensa. Colombia se sentó junto a sus colegas, los negociadores de la guerrilla y el gobierno se ubicaron en los extremos de la mesa. Todos esperaban esas primeras palabras, ese primer acuerdo, los frutos de meses de intensas negociaciones, de discusiones, de gritos, de alegrías y desilusiones.

—damas y caballeros, señores negociadores del gobierno, señores negociadores de la guerrilla, señores periodistas, naciones participantes. —dijo entonces Cuba, aclarándose su voz.

Comenzó a leer el comunicado. Naturalmente, todos esperaban ese momento tan largo, tan tenso y largamente esperado. Se especificaban mecanismos de fortalecimiento al agro, subsidios, asistencia técnica, revisión de títulos de propiedad, restitución de terrenos usurpados, entre otros temas más.

Todos oían al cubano y al noruego leer el comunicado oficial de forma conjunta

"_Los delegados del Gobierno y las FARC, informan que:___

_Hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre el primer punto de la Agenda contenida en el "Acuerdo General para la terminación del conflicto y la construcción de una paz estable y duradera".___

_Acordamos denominarlo "Hacia un nuevo campo colombiano: Reforma rural integral_".1

Oían todos con clara atención las palabras que fluían del cubano de cabellos oscuros y el noruego de tez clara y ojos tonalidad púrpura. Las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar entre todos los asistentes. Además de eso, daban cuenta de los últimos avances, y la posibilidad de que se diera a conocer un primer informe sobre el desarrollo del proceso.

Prosiguen la lectura de forma rigurosa. Lukas toma el turno, con voz clara y potente, aunque con su notorio acento nórdico, que era algo evidente.

…_Hemos construido__acuerdos sobre los siguientes temas:_

_- Acceso y__uso de la tierra. Tierras improductivas. Formalización de la propiedad. Frontera agrícola y protección de zonas de reserva.___

_- Programas de__desarrollo con enfoque territorial.___

_-__Infraestructura__y adecuación de tierras.___

_-__Desarrollo social: salud, educación, vivienda, erradicación de la pobreza.___

_-__Estímulo a la producción__agropecuaria y a la economía solidaria y cooperativa. Asistencia técnica. Subsidios. Créditos. Generación de ingresos. Mercadeo. Formalización laboral.___

_-__Políticas alimentarias__y nutricionales._

Eran políticas ciertamente radicales, bastante realistas y evidentemente sensatas. Los frutos estaban a la vista, tantos días de discusiones los habían llevado a ese primer partidor que mediría ciertamente el avance real del proceso. Juan Pablo se sentía tranquilo, su mirada era diferente a la de meses anteriores, miraba la satisfacción del deber cumplido en su rostro. No era para menos, era evidente el radical viraje que estaba empezando a darse con respecto a las negociaciones: ninguna de las negociaciones anteriores habían llegado a ese punto.

Carlos prosigue. El cubano modula con claridad impasible, su parte del comunicado:

_Lo que hemos convenido en este acuerdo será el inicio de trasformaciones radicales de la realidad rural y agraria de Colombia con equidad y democracia.__Está centrado en la gente, el pequeño productor, el acceso y distribución de tierras, la lucha contra la pobreza, el estímulo a la producción agropecuaria y la reactivación de la economía del campo.___

_Busca que el mayor número de habitantes del campo sin tierra o con tierra insuficiente, puedan acceder a ella, mediante la__creación de un Fondo de Tierras para la Paz._

_El Gobierno Nacional formalizará progresivamente, con sujeción al ordenamiento constitucional y legal, todos los predios que ocupan o poseen los campesinos en Colombia.___

_Se crean mecanismos para__solucionar conflictos de uso__y una jurisdicción agraria para la protección de los derechos de propiedad con prevalencia del bien común._

Naturalmente, quedaba mucho trabajo por delante. Seguía todo el ritmo preestablecido desde un principio, la tensión previa de los meses anteriores se había distendido de forma considerable, el recelo inicial había bajado. Ese acuerdo previo era evidencia de que las cosas marchaban por buen camino.

Extrañamente, ambas naciones toman la vocería y conjuntamente leen el párrafo siguiente.

_**Uno de los principios que guían estas conversaciones es que "**__NADA ESTÁ ACORDADO HASTA QUE TODO ESTÉ ACORDADO". __**Esto quiere decir que los acuerdos que hemos ido construyendo, están condicionados a que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre la totalidad de la Agenda y, también, que en la medida en que se avance en la discusión se puedan ajustar y complementar los acuerdos sobre cada uno de los sub puntos**_2_**.**_

Era un punto fundamental, que era necesario dejar en claro. A pesar de que ambas partes habían llegado a una serie de puntos en común, eso no daba a entender que era una conclusión del proceso: para que todas aquellas proposiciones se hicieran reales, era necesario que el acuerdo fuera llevado a término, para después ser refrendado por el pueblo a través de los medios establecidos para ello.

Luego siguieron algunos puntos generales de la agenda, los respectivos agradecimientos de las dos comisiones hacia los países mediadores y facilitadores, así como el método de trabajo que se estaba utilizando para el desarrollo de las rondas. Todos habían definido que el 11 de junio sería el inicio de la ronda décima, en donde empezarían a tratar el tema concerniente a la participación política. Concluido todo, el encargado de prensa les dijo a todos los asistentes en la sala de conferencias.

—damas y caballeros, tomaremos un receso de 10 minutos, y después los jefes negociadores darán sus correspondientes declaraciones.

Acto seguido, todos se retiran de la sala de prensa.

**En la cafetería…**

—Bueno, no lo hice tan mal. —dijo entonces el cubano con un tono muy alegre._**  
**_

Las cuatro naciones (sin contar a Venezuela, que estaba ausente) se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería, en el receso de mediodía. Todos se sentían plenos y más tranquilos después de ya haber sacado a la luz pública ese primer acuerdo. En especial el colombiano, el cual sentía que al menos las cosas empezaban a tomar un buen rumbo.

Por lo pronto, se intentaron distraer ociosamente con algunas tontas bromas que Carlos hacía, y que al menos distensionaron el ambiente. Ciertamente, el cubano sabía cómo alivianar un poco la tensión del momento, pues aun no podían considerar terminado todo. Muchos estaban expectantes por las declaraciones que les darían a la prensa escrita. Juan no había hablado durante un largo rato, permaneciendo reflexivo durante el tiempo en el que se había leído el comunicado.

—sí, ahora falta que podamos apresurar todo el tema de la participación política —dijo entonces Colombia— siento que este tema será bastante complejo

—pero tienes que entrar a considerar varias proposiciones que surgieron del foro de participación política.

Noruega simplemente estaba silencioso, analizando tal vez las conclusiones del primer punto, intentando no pensar en lo que sucedería si se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido la noche del 23, esos besos desesperados, esas caricias ansiosas que recorrían su cuerpo con pasión fragorosa, la posesividad desesperada del abrazo en el que se habían fundido en ese momento, los gemidos que se había tenido que amordazar a la fuerza para que nadie sospechara. Aún tenía leves marcas de su dentadura en su brazo derecho, que había usado como una mordaza improvisada mientras el latinoamericano le poseía una y otra y otra vez, en medio de caricias, besos y lengüetazos ansiosos, en aquel torbellino de insensata y repentina pasión.

Era difícil olvidarlo. No sabía cómo podría mirar a Venezuela a la cara después de lo sucedido. O cómo encarar a Dinamarca.

—Luke… ¿en qué estás pensando? —le inquirió el colombiano

—¿eh?, supongo que me decías algo…

—simplemente, estás demasiado distraído, y es extraño en ti eso, Luke.

—dime **Lukas**… no me gusta que me digas Luke. —respondió el nórdico de forma seca, intentando evadir el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—nunca te has quejado de que te diga así, hasta ahora… ¿por qué el cambio?.

—tú lo sabes bien.

Era mejor dejar las cosas de ese calibre. Pero sin embargo, Chile y Cuba entendían de forma implícita lo que pasaba entre ese par. Pero a fin de cuentas, era mejor que no intervinieran.

—señores…—dijo uno de los ayudas de cámara— vamos a dar inicio a la rueda de prensa en 5 minutos.

**Aeropuerto internacional José Martí, ese mismo lapso de tiempo**…

José corría con premura por las salas de arribo del aeropuerto de La Habana. Llevaba consigo una sencilla maleta de viaje, estaba cansado y ciertamente desmejorado, y no podía tardarse por mucho tiempo.

Había conseguido escapar hacia la habana, desatendiendo las órdenes de su superior . Apenas se había enterado de aquel primer acuerdo, tomó apresuradamente un vuelo sin escalas hacia La Habana, intentando tal vez poder llegar con el suficiente tiempo del que podría disponer para llegar al palacio de convenciones, saludar a su hermano y ponerse al tanto.

El trote rápido lo había mareado, estaba agitado por sobremanera. Tomó de nuevo un taxi, pidiéndole al taxista que lo llevara con rapidez al palacio de convenciones.

—no puedo llevarlo compañero —le dijo el taxista— el ejército tiene restringido el paso al palacio de convenciones, por todo lo del asunto de las negociaciones de la guerrilla con el gobierno de Colombia.

—con un maldito demonio, si quiere que le doble la puta tarifa, lo haré, pero lléveme para el puto palacio de convenciones que es urgente —espetó el venezolano de cabellos castaños.

El conductor notó la desesperación del joven. No dudó en aceptar la oferta.

**Sala de prensa del palacio de convenciones, unos diez minutos más tarde…**

—damas y caballeros, cada medio de comunicación tendrá como mínimo 10 minutos para presentar sus preguntas —explicó el jefe de prensa.

Empezaron las preguntas. Naturalmente, las cuatro naciones estaban atentas a cualquier cuestionamiento que hicieran los periodistas que estuvieran presentes en ese momento. Muchas eran las dudas que estaban en ese momento en el aire, especialmente por el mutismo del colombiano frente a lo que pudiese suceder en los próximos días mientras se desarrollasen los próximos puntos.

—el señor Romeo Langlois, corresponsal de Radio France Internationale.

Miró al comunicador galo, que había sido retenido mientras cubría un operativo como corresponsal. Era en cierto modo extraño para Juan ver a alguien que había sido retenido por el mismo grupo guerrillero que precisamente estaba en esas negociaciones. A fin de cuentas era un periodista muy profesional, pues no cualquiera se decidía por encarar a sus propios captores, en especial en medio de un ambiente ciertamente incómodo como lo era un proceso de paz.

—tengo una serie de dudas sobre el alcance que tendrá la nueva proposición de reforma agraria integral planteada hoy. ¿Considera usted esto como un avance real, o una concesión a la guerrilla?

Noruega se apresta a intervenir pero Colombia lo corta rápidamente.

—con respecto a su pregunta, señor Langlois, puedo decirle lo siguiente: yo también tengo mis reservas frente a lo que acaba de acordarse, pero siento necesario que ambas partes empiecen a hacer concesiones reales para el beneficio del proceso. Todas estas proposiciones no se originan de iniciativas del gobierno o de la guerrilla, sino que nacen de las proposiciones que se han recibido a lo largo del tiempo de parte de organizaciones no gubernamentales, gente del común, políticos e intelectuales que han decidido aportar sus conocimientos a este primer acuerdo.

—el señor Augusto Medeiros Espinosa, corresponsal de TVGLOBO Brasil.

Prosiguieron con la rueda de prensa, mientras las horas pasaban con lentitud pasmosa.

—en este momento, la comunidad internacional ha brindado un apoyo realmente irrestricto al proceso. Así que por tanto: ¿existe la posibilidad de que se unan otras naciones facilitadoras al mismo?

—en este momento, las únicas naciones que pueden intervenir en el proceso de paz colombiano son el reino de Noruega, la república de Cuba y la república bolivariana de Venezuela, y yo, la república de Chile. Solo ellos, a través de sus representaciones y sus delegados, pueden intervenir en el proceso de forma activa, ara que este tenga mayor agilidad en el mismo —dijo entonces el chileno de ojos marrones.

—prosigue Helmut Weisser, corresponsal del periódico _Der Spiegel_

—¿este es un acuerdo definitivo, o simplemente un acuerdo provisional?

Noruega intervino esta vez.

—la política de este proceso ha sido definida claramente durante todo este tiempo, desde la primera declaración dada en Hůrdal en octubre del año anterior, e inclusive mencionada en este último comunicado: **nada está acordado, hasta que todo esté acordado**. En otros términos, las conclusiones de cada tema solo se harán realidad cuando ambas partes, tanto el gobierno de la república de Colombia, como el movimiento insurgente de las FARC-EP **lleguen a un consenso definitivo**, para acto seguido ser refrendado por los medios democráticamente establecidos.

Y así siguieron por un espacio de hora y media, hasta eso de las 2:00 de la tarde. Concluida la rueda de prensa, todos se retiraron.

Todos se retiraron de la sala de prensa. Solo habían quedado Juan Pablo y Lukas. El nórdico evadió la mirada, y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la salida, pero el latino lo detiene.

—espera…

—tengo trabajo pendiente. —le dijo el noruego— hay muchas cosas por hacer, y tenemos que preparar todo para la ronda décima.

Lo acercó hacia sí.

—no sabría cómo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí

—no deberías.

José corría de forma rápida y frenética hacia la sala de prensa. Necesitaba verlo, ansiaba verlo después de tantos meses sin cruzar palabra, sin tener noticias de él, sin saber de su paradero. No sabía lo que se encontraría en plena sala de prensa en ese instante.

Acercó al nórdico hacia sí. Lukas se siente incómodo, pero había algo que le atraía de Juan: quizás estaba esa pasión por la vida que tenían sus encendidos y brillantes ojos verdes, que se iluminaban como apasionadas flamas escarlatas llenas de vida, lejos de la acre frialdad y arrogancia de los ojos celestes de Mathias. Le tomó el mentón, y apasionadamente, saboreó la boca del nórdico con esa pasión hispanoamericana que lo caracterizaba, en un veleidoso y profundo beso que despertó emociones dormidas en el escandinavo.

Pero alguien los ha visto. José siente que su corazón se rompe a mil pedazos al verlos a ellos dos. Una maleta cae al piso. Lukas reacciona, se separa violentamente de Juan. Este simplemente lo mira, con perplejidad y sorpresa. Ninguno de los tres modula palabra.

—yo… creo que-… —atinó a decir el noruego de forma atolondrada.

—tu no digas nada. —exclamó el venezolano amargamente— creo que sobro aquí, así que me largo.

Y dicho esto, e intentando ocultar sus dolidas lágrimas sale corriendo de la sala de conferencias. Juan, desesperado y también avergonzado con su hermano (y pareja) le sigue. Lukas simplemente está en shock, consternado, sin saber que hacer o que pensar.

1 Estos son extractos del comunicado oficial del 26 de mayo de 2013, leído por los representantes plenipotenciarios de los gobiernos de cuba y noruega, los cuales están sirviendo como mediadores durante todo el proceso.

2 Es una premisa importante que ha orientado todo el proceso. Tanto Santos como los negociadores del gobierno han declarado de forma abierta que los acuerdos a los que se lleguen solo están sujetos a ser aprobados, siempre y cuando el proceso se lleve a término definitivo y sea a su vez refrendado por los colombianos.


	56. (interludio)que es lo que sientes por mi

**Nota del autor:**

Ciertamente, les tengo que decir que a nadie, **A NADIE **se le había ocurrido emparejar a Noruega y a Colombia (o lo que he llamado como **NORLOMBIA**), pero después de tantos meses juntos debía de pasar algo entre esos dos… ay soy un shippeador incorregible. Sin embargo, y haciendo aparte estos comentarios superficiales y fanboys, este capítulo es una especie de interludio más tranquilo y pausado, a razón de prepararlos para otros temas que son ciertamente demasiado **complejos y delicados** en este momento: **Falsos positivos, violaciones al DIH por parte de los actores del conflicto armado **y **desplazamiento forzado.**

Estos tres temas son ciertamente sensibles y requieren de una investigación concienzuda y profunda. Han influido en el desarrollo y el agravamiento del actual conflicto armado que ha carcomido durante años a Colombia, y que ha tomado un cariz peor durante las últimas décadas. No puedo tomarlos tan a la ligera, puesto que el planteamiento de estos temas deben de ser de forma seria y precisa, sin ningún tipo de dudas o de ambigüedades de algún tipo.

**Pero**,…**¿Qué es lo que seguirá de ahora en adelante?**: no puedo negar que el siguiente punto a tratar (**participación política**) es demasiado delicado. Muchas personas han opinado al respecto, presentando diversas opiniones, aunque el grueso de la opinión publica (un 64 o 65% de acuerdo a los últimos sondeos) ha decidido **rechazar unilateralmente la intervención de la guerrilla como actor político**. Y siendo sinceros, me adhiero a esta opinión. A pesar de todo, siento que la mesa de conversaciones deberá de considerar la proposición que les hice meses atrás a través de la página web: la de un **referendo consultivo **en donde se defina claramente el **estatus político de los guerrilleros**. Evidentemente, a pesar de que la guerrilla ha persistido, insistido, recontrainsistido de mil y un formas el establecimiento de una **asamblea nacional constituyente**, el tiempo, y las mismas cosas han demostrado que tal pretensión es demencial y delirante.

De paso, mientras escribo este capítulo en tiempo real (29 de mayo de 2013 por la noche) el gobierno venezolano se ha manifestado en contra de la visita de Enrique Capriles a Colombia, y especialmente a la audiencia concedida por Santos al líder opositor. Les soy sincero: **estoy cada vez más asqueado con el gobierno chavista**, y especialmente con Maduro-mentira fresca y sus viles esbirros, que pretenden **CHANTAJEAR** (pues no puedo darle otro nombre) a nuestro gobierno y al país, enteramente hablando. Santos tiene el derecho soberano de recibir **a quien se le dé la puta gana**, y hechos como estos no pueden interferir en lo absoluto en las relaciones que tienen Juan y José (en el aspecto diplomático, no en otros, malpensados). Por eso, y por todo lo demás, también entra en juego el proceso de paz en sí, pues este puede tambalear a razón de los últimos hechos desatados recientemente con respecto a Capriles. Ningún asunto externo al proceso puede **ni debe** influenciar el desarrollo de este. Así como la **reelección presidencial de Santos**, la **crisis venezolana **no puede interferir bajo ningún motivo en el desarrollo del proceso. Con las recientes declaraciones de **Goebbels-Jaua** yel pandulfo teniente**Cabello-cabeza pelona**, esbirros de **maduro-podrido-mentira fresca**, se ha comprobado más que nada una cosa: ellos no pretenden la paz, solo pretenden la expansión de sus ideales asquerosos y corruptores por toda américa latina.

Aunque es demasiado delicado en este momento lo que sucede, es necesario decir lo siguiente: **en una sociedad REALMENTE DEMOCRÁTICA todas las opiniones son escuchadas y respetadas**. Por eso Uribe-chan, Jorge Robledo (representante del POLO, que es el partido de izquierda que existe en Colombia en este momento) y otros opositores, bien sean de la **extrema derecha **(pues la centro derecha está alineada con el gobierno en la "mesa de unidad nacional", que es la coalición de gobierno) o la **extrema izquierda **(representada en el POLO democrático alternativo y el partido progresista) pueden opinar lo que se les plazca sin miedo a nada, ni a ninguna represalia. Por eso, y por el hecho de que Colombia tiene el derecho soberano de oír ambas versiones de la historia, no es admisible que el gobierno de Maduro venga con chantajes de ese calibre. Y algo destacable al respecto: tanto el oficialismo, como la oposición colombiana han coincidido en una cosa: **no dejarnos chantajear!**

No sé porque empecé a hablar de política en este segundo capítulo **no político** de esta historia, pero lo siento necesario. Y para ustedes, este será el capítulo con más lemon de esta historia.

**Advertencia médica: este será un capítulo demasiado dramático... tan dramático que superará todos los finales cursis y empachosos de todas las telenovelas mexicanas lanzadas desde 1980 para acá, (incluyendo las de Thalía), una que otra producción colombiana igualmente mala, todas las películas de crepúsculo en sucesión, más la lectura repetitiva e insistente de "María" de Jorge Isaacs, que es el libro más EMO de la literatura universal.**

**Leerlo puede causar intentos de suicidio, ataques de epilepsia, traumas psicológicos y deseos de matar a la primer persona que esté cerca suyo.**

**Que conste que les advertí. Les suplico a los fans del Den/Nor y el Col/Ven que no me maten.**

**Capítulo 55 (interludio): que es lo que sientes por mí.**

**La Habana, entre la tarde-noche del 26 y la mañana del 27 de mayo de 2013.**

Cierto español de ojos verde aceituna había arribado de forma reciente a la casa del cubano, y previamente había acordado con este organizar una pequeña fiesta para celebrar naturalmente ese primer avance del proceso. Otras dos naciones acompañaban a España en ese momento, y eran las representaciones de Finlandia, Islandia y Dinamarca (de hecho, Islandia no quería ir pero fue obligado).

Naturalmente, Tino no estaba acostumbrado al soporífero calor de la ciudad caribeña, pero a fin de cuentas extrañaba a Lukas y quería tener noticias de él. Antonio se había decidido a viajar para poder al menos felicitar a uno de sus tantos "hijos" por el avance del proceso, y al menos verlo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo sin cruzar algo de palabra. No quería al menos mencionar lo de la relación entre este y José, su otro "hijo", pero que a fin de cuentas no era el momento.

Pero Mathias… bien, los motivos del nórdico de ojos color azul celeste no eran más que para celar a su "posesión". Algo lo hacía desconfiar de Juan Pablo, a razón de no llevarse bien con el latino por aquel molesto escándalo de las camisetas, y así mismo esos documentalistas que filmaron esa producción llamada "guerrilla girl", que naturalmente causó demasiada mala espina entre muchas naciones europeas que consideraban el actuar del danés muy improcedente e imprudente. Además de eso, el danés no podía evitar sentir celos del colombiano y de su compañía, cada vez más cercana con el noruego. En las pocas juntas a las que ambas naciones podían asistir (claro está entre receso y receso de ronda) se les veía muy cercanos, hablando de proposiciones para la mesa de diálogos, de otros procesos de paz y de demás trivialidades. Incluso, juraba haber visto una mal disimulada sonrisa en el rostro de Lukas alguna vez dirigida hacia el colombiano. Eso era más leña para el fuego: a Mathias nunca le dirigía ni una sonrisa, solo una expresión muy gélida y fría cada vez que este se acercaba.

Celos o no, el hecho estaba en que Mathias y Juan Pablo no compaginaban del todo.

Total, no sabía de su motivo para ir a La Habana junto con Tino y Eïnar (Berwald no pudo por motivos personales, así que se quedó en casa cuidando de Peter y Magnus), además de que no sospechaba aun de todo el rollo sentimental que había surgido entre Lukas, Juan Pablo y José, y del cual, de forma inadvertida hacía ya parte.

Por lo pronto, Colombia y los cuatro países facilitadores (Pues Venezuela había venido especialmente para ese día, aunque su desilusión fue muy grande, y prefirió adelantarse a la casa del cubano) habían arribado, encontrándose con todo preparado para la fiesta, y una muy calurosa bienvenida de parte de todos, en especial del español, el cual había sido muy efusivo con el colombiano. No era para menos, tanto tutor como ex colonia habían padecido los rigores trágicos de un conflicto interno, y por medio de esa tragedia común pudieron al menos construir una relación más llevadera, basada en el respeto y la comprensión mutua.

—¿y esto que significa? —inquirió sorprendido el colombiano al ver todo dispuesto para la celebración

—bueno, a José se le había ocurrido hacer una pequeña celebración, festejando el primer acuerdo que consiguieron hoy, así que me llamó para que arreglamos este pequeño agasajo. —le dijo el español, rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Juan no podía mirar a su hermano. Después de todo lo que sucedió esa tarde, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, peor de revueltos: quería a José, pero a la vez estaba empezando a querer a Lukas de una forma distinta. Era extraño, pero los dos eran tan distintos y a la vez tan similares: tenían un carácter fuerte, eran de trato algo seco y medio hostil, eran directos al hablar. Pero a la vez, habían diferencias: José era proactivo, tal vez hiperactivo y algo medio irritante si se lo proponía, tenía un lado fiestero y muy animado; pero Lukas era otra cosa: con él era quietud, tranquilidad, serenidad parca y mesura, algo de placidez, pero no esa fastidiosa calma tensa antes del desastre. No, era diferente, era tal vez como una tarde en el río, relajado y tranquilo, solo en medio de la naturaleza con el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles y el cantar tranquilo de los pájaros, evocaciones de una vida tranquila sin miedos, sin preocupaciones, sin banales y ruidosas distracciones.

Sin embargo, el venezolano estaba distante, tal vez demasiado frío y seco. Eso le abrumaba

—José, ¿te pasa algo? —inquirió España al venezolano

—no Toño… no me está pasando nada.

Por lo pronto, ellos tres tenían que poner en orden muchios de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones tan contradictorias y extrañas. Pero la cereza perfecta del pastel estaba en el danés, el cual estaba allí con una sonrisa arrogante y confiada, dispuesto a saludar al noruego, el cual lo evade secamente.

Y por alguna extraña razón, evade también los saludos de sus dos hermanos nórdicos, ni siquiera se molesta en acosar a Islandia para que lo llame "onni-chan", como siempre suele hacerlo. Simplemente está frio, parco, como si estuviera intentando reprimir algo en su interior.

—¿Qué demonios le está pasando a Norge? —inquirió perplejo el más chico de los escandinavos

—ni idea, pero este maldito calor creo que lo está afectando demasiado —exclama el finlandés, agobiado por el calor y bañado en sudor.

Sin embargo, el español interrumpe los pensamientos de los dos nórdicos de forma rápida.

—muchachos, estamos aquí para celebrar, no para preocuparnos.

Y evidentemente, comenzaron con la celebración. Era necesario, ese primer avance era importante.

_**Gilberto Santa Rosa-Conciencia**_

_(Noruega/Colombia special soundtrack)_

Lukas intentaba pensar, intentaba recapitular como había llegado a esa situación: mezclar sus sentimientos con el trabajo que estaba desempeñando. No sabía cómo, ni de qué manera había llegado a tanto, su consciencia le torturaba por sobremanera, aun recordaba la mirada acusadora de José al ser sorprendido atendiendo el beso que Juan Pablo le había dado sin más ni más. Y a la vez, recordaba la noche de ese jueves, el calor de su cuerpo, la pasión contenida que estaba en su interior y que parecía lista a salir desatada, las emocionantes y exquisitas sensaciones tan diferentes a las rutinarias y ocasionales relaciones que sostenía con Mathias, a quien usaba a su antojo.

Ahora, se sentía como un títere, como una marioneta usada al antojo y capricho del colombiano1. Estaba en el estudio, solo. Juan se encontraba en la sala, atendiendo a los invitados; naturalmente él era el agasajado. José,… no lo sabía, quizás había ido al balcón del segundo piso. Recordaba tal vez esa emoción de clandestinidad que ciertamente se le hacía más excitante, los detalles minuciosos, los besos torpemente desesperados, como le frotaba el pecho con ansiedad después de haberle levantado de forma parcial la camiseta de manga larga de la pijama. Menos mal la manga le había atenuado el dolor de la mordedura en su brazo derecho, que había usado como una mordaza improvisada para ahogar esos gemidos de exultante placer que salían dentro de sí, mientras el colombiano, sentado en la silla del estudio, y con el nórdico sentado sobre él a horcajadas recibiendo su miembro, confrontándolo, mirándolo con esa ansiedad terrible, ese deseo desbocado que tenía en su interior.

Si, había pasado ya dos días, todo seguía fresco. Olía esas esencias extrañas que siempre acompañaban a Juan Pablo, aromas dulces de frutas de todo tipo, de profundos matices de café, ese sudor fresco de jornalero que termina su ardua labor, una tenue esencia corporal que siempre lo rodeaba, como ese hálito molesto de cerveza que siempre rodeaba al danés2.

La silla estaba impregnada de esa hipnótica esencia. A su mente venía de nuevo ese instante, las repetidas embestidas, la simiente que se derramaba adentro de su interior, después de la brutal descarga que había recibido, y con la cual estuvo a punto de sucumbir en el delirio de gritarlo todo a los cuatro vientos, más sin embargo no quería interrumpir el sueño de los demás. Esos besos que tenían un profundo y delicioso sabor a café, con unos matices de fruta fresca y dulce azúcar de caña, que condensaba los sabores de mar, de montaña, del interior y del litoral.

Era difícil.

—_tengo que separar todo esto, no puedo involucrarme sentimentalmente con Juan… _—se decía para sí el noruego cada vez más confundido, más atormentado por la marea de emociones, que como un torrente desenfrenado llegaban a su mente en una dolorosa descarga.

—_Norge…_

Miró hacia atrás. Era Tino. El finlandés había entrado al estudio, algo preocupado por su hermano.

—déjame solo, _Suomi_ —le dijo el noruego al finlandés de ojos purpura.

—sé que algo te pasa Lukas, así que puedes confiar en mí y decirme lo que sucede —le dijo entonces Tino de forma amable y bondadosa.

Noruega se sentó en una de las sillas del estudio, evitando la silla del escritorio. Tino se sentó en otra silla que había disponible en ese momento.

—entonces dime: ¿Qué harías si estuvieses involucrado con alguien que no sea Berwald?

—¿por qué estás diciendo eso…?, entre _Sve _y yo las cosas andan bien,… —le dijo entonces Finlandia a Noruega— ¿es con respecto a Mathias?

—no involucres a ese idiota en esto. —espetó rudamente el noruego— Mathias no tiene nada que ver.

—¿entonces de que se trata?

—es sobre Juan.

Tino no conocía tan bien que digamos al colombiano. Le parecía un muchacho joven, agradable, confiable y ciertamente muy hospitalario. El que mantenía una mayor relación con el latino era Lukas, así que estaba en las mismas: era un conocido, pero no había deseado profundizar ni política ni económicamente su relación, aunque en vista de todo el interés que empezaba a surgir alrededor del proceso de paz, tal vez tendría que mirar hacia aquel latinoamericano de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello azabache.

—la verdad, no te entiendo. —dijo entonces Tino— si es por lo del proceso…

—no tiene nada que ver con eso —respondió Lukas— yo…, yo…, yo tuve relaciones con Juan Pablo.

El finlandés lo miró perplejo. No le parecía tan grave que digamos, aunque ciertamente aun no entendía el porqué de semejante actitud del noruego frente a lo que sentía.

—no parece ser tan importante, tu sabes que todos tenemos necesidades —le dijo el finlandés

—no soy una maldita zorra con la cual se pueda consolar—espetó entonces el reino de noruega— la cosa es que… lo estoy empezando a amar, y no sé qué voy a hacer porque…

—supongo a que te refieres. —le dijo el finlandés de forma tranquila— hay alguien más.

Era demasiado difícil para Lukas en ese momento tomar alguna decisión. José. Si, el venezolano estaba atravesando por momentos difíciles, la crisis, las constantes fluctuaciones políticas, los enfrentamientos que lo estaban acabando con lentitud manifiesta. Era simplemente una espiral sin retorno de anarquía incesante, de desbarajuste económico y político que lo estaban carcomiendo con lentitud cancerígena, mientras el germen de un régimen autoritario empezaba a surgir y a expandirse con desaforado control, devorando con avidez demoniaca la mermada salud del venezolano.

—si… hay alguien más. Y lo peor es que sé que en este momento, él necesita de Juan más que nunca.

Y le duele también. Lo está empezando a amar, lo necesita, así lo niegue: creía que el único que le podría generar ese tipo de sentimientos era Mathias, pero que equivocado estaba: estaba empezando a aficionarse a esa pasión hispana que había experimentado días atrás, había probado ese delicioso fruto prohibido

**Entre tanto, en otro lugar de la casa…**

José estaba mirando desde el balcón del segundo piso el océano, intentando olvidar lo que había visto en la sala de prensa por la tarde. Los rayos crepusculares iluminaban la playa con sus moribundos brillos dorados. Sabía que su hermano era así, era poco dado a la fidelidad, que tal vez le buscaría reemplazo. Pero no en un momento como ese.

Miró el sillón de mimbre. Recordó fugazmente los momentos vividos durante esos meses, esa ansiedad, sus besos tan apasionados y ávidos, el sabor fuerte a café de sus labios, los intensos matices dulces de su boca que siempre saboreaba con deleite, las caricias tan sutiles que recorrían su cuerpo cada noche, los susurros sutiles de su nombre mientras le poseía una y otra vez.

Sentía rabia: Ahora ese europeo era el dueño de sus labios, el dueño de sus caricias y sus susurros. Y le era difícil aceptar eso en ese instante, pero que podía hacer: nada.

Solo resignarse, y seguir enfrentando todo lo que se advenía solo, mantenerse en el barco a pesar de que este siga naufragando a un abismo sin fin.

—deberías de estar en la fiesta, hay que celebrar este primer paso que Juan Pablo ha dado —dijo entonces Antonio, mientras ingresaba al balcón.

—no tengo ánimos para celebrar, Toño —le responde José de forma triste.

Se sentó entonces en la silla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, intentando contener las lágrimas que deseaban fluir de sus ojos. No quería darle a Juan esa concesión, no lloraría por él por ningún motivo.

—José… ¿te pasa algo? —inquirió el ojiverde al joven de cabellera castaña.

No podía reprimirlo más. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre el español, y se echó a llorar desesperadamente en su regazo: era demasiado lo que podía soportar: la creciente división en el interior de su ser, la crisis que tomaba un cariz cada vez peor, el sufrimiento visceral de su pueblo que se empezaba a proyectar en su interior con repetidas dolencias en su cuerpo, rasguños y algunos moretones en sus brazos y piernas.

—él,… buscó a otro… —dijo el venezolano desesperado, aferrándose al español con fuerza— dios… me dejó solo y buscó a otro, otra vez me dejó solo.

Suavemente, el español le limpió al venezolano los ojos, llorosos e irritados en lágrimas.

—entonces, simplemente deja de llorar… Juan Pablo no merece tus lágrimas mi niño —respondió el ibérico de forma tranquila.

A pesar de todo, aun lo amaba, aun sus sentimientos seguían vivos, le dolía profundamente todo eso, pero que podía hacer. Nada.

O eso al menos era lo que creía.

_**Huracán-Monsieur Periné.**_

_(Norway/Colombia/Venezuela Special Soundtrack)_

La noche transcurría con ritmo normal, en medio de la pequeña fiesta. Lukas estaba naturalmente distanciado de todos, sosteniendo el vaso de ron que se había servido. No estaba acostumbrado al sabor semiacaramelado del ron, prefería los sabores neutros y fuertes del Reimersøhlm, pero era al menos algo distinto. A pesar de todo, sentía que debía encarar a Juan Pablo, enfrentarlo y decir lo que piensa de todo eso, de todos aquellos sucesos que los habían empujado a ellos tres a semejante situación tan incómoda.

_Si te vas…_

_no vuelvas más, _

_que yo estoy arrepentido…_

_de vivir, buscando amar,_

_en un alma desierta_

José estaba dolido. Pero a pesar de todo, sentía que debía encarar a Juan Pablo, confrontarlo y preguntarle tal vez que había visto en Lukas que no tenía el.

_Ya no más,…_

_No puedo más…_

_Un adiós yo debo darte, _

_mi veneno, es mi sufrir…_

_Porque tú ya no me quieres_

Juan sin embargo, debía de poner de nuevo sus sentimientos en orden: le era difícil pensar claramente en ese instante. Todo ese revoltijo de emociones que se entremezclaban en un confuso torbellino de sentimientos persistentes que le calaban en su interior, como si fuesen frías y dolorosas dagas que se clavaban con fuerza en el interior de él.

_Por eso,… ahora,… yo me voy._

Sí, era un bastardo miserable que jugaba de forma caprichosa con los sentimientos de ambos. El vals melancólico sonaba con sutileza triste, como el lamento sordo de una decepción. Juan Pablo simplemente se levantó, algo ebrio por tanto ron y sacó a José a Bailar.

_Y me voy, pensando en ti.._

_En lo mucho, que yo te di…_

_Huracán fueron mis besos en tu piel, mi corazón_

_Olvidando, el fuego muere de dolor…_

El venezolano simplemente se dejó llevar. Juan seguía el ritmo con impasible concentración, como un suave y triste vals en el cual intentaba al menos recuperar parte de lo perdido, en medio de una cadencia triste, melancólica y sensual, tocando, acariciando, ansiando. Le dio una vuelta, dos, posteriormente sacó a Lukas y dejó a José solo, los movimientos eran igual de cadenciosos, igual de sensuales y pausados. Intentaba no pensar, no sentir, pero era imposible. Se hería a sí mismo y hería a los demás. A ambos los quería, pero tarde o temprano tendría que escoger.

Difíciles y dolorosas decisiones. Que podía hacer, era una encrucijada demasiado compleja que ciertamente lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. Quizás era la ebriedad, el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza. Pero parte de sí la había entregado a aquellos dos, aunque José tenía una mayor parte de su corazón. Sin embargo, Lukas había abierto un resquicio en su interior, se había llevado inevitablemente parte de sí.

Y decidir en ese momento era duro.

_Y me voy pensando en ti_

_En lo mucho que yo te di_

_Huracán fueron mis besos en tu piel, mi corazón,_

_Olvidando, el fuego muere de dolor_

Bailó entonces con los dos al tiempo, turnándose entre ambos.

_Huracán fueron mis besos en tu piel, mi corazón, _

_Olvidando el fuego muere de dolor…_

Luego, los abraza a los dos. Es extraño, pero todos los miran. Colombia está bastante ebrio, pero les dice al oído de Noruega y Colombia lo siguiente.

—hagan lo que quieran conmigo: mi corazón les pertenece a ustedes.

El noruego y el venezolano están perplejos. Demasiado perplejos. Juan acerca el rostro de José hacia sí y le besa con pasión ansiosa. Luego, e ignorando la presencia de Mathias, a quien le rodeaba un aura demasiado oscura, acerca al noruego hacia sí y lo besa con esa misma pasión desmedida.

1 Dicen por ahí que los colombianos somos los más infieles de américa latina. Por algo ha de ser, aunque creo que debe de ser por la influencia francesa que tiene la cultura colombiana (si, Francia mantenía siempre con Colombia durante mucho, pero mucho tiempo, a pesar de que el **idiota del vino **estafó a Colombia con lo del asunto del canal, maldito Lesseps, espero que te revuelques en tu tumba).

2 Considero que todas las naciones tienen una especie de "esencia corporal" que los caracteriza. Un ejemplo de esto es Suiza: para mí, y lo digo para mí, su olor sería más que todo de flores silvestres, pasto de montaña y pólvora quemada, principalmente por sus paisajes montañeses y por su vida de mercenario. Colombia tiene un profundo aroma de café y olores frutales de diferente clase, debido a su riqueza y abundancia en frutas de todo tipo. La "esencia" de noruega la definiría como la de frutos secos recién tostados en el fuego, un olor profundo a roble y musgo, recordando tal vez el otoño y los fiordos.


	57. que conviene realmente?

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno, ha iniciado la nueva ronda de negociaciones en medio de un ambiente notoriamente tenso, en especial después de todas aquellas declaraciones dadas por algunos líderes chavistas que sin más ni menos han hecho acusaciones realmente disparatadas e insensatas en medio de todo este ambiente tan tenso que se ha desatado por la visita de Enrique Capriles a Colombia. **José Vicente Rangel** ha dado unas declaraciones demasiado absurdas con respecto a unos "aviones" comprados por la oposición venezolana, y que están estacionados en alguna desconocida base militar estadounidense estacionada en suelo colombiano (un disparate sobre otro disparate); **Mentira**-**fresca **sigue con sus idioteces, volviendo a poner en juego las relaciones colombo-venezolanas. Agregado esto, hay también divisiones en la mesa de negociaciones en cuanto al tiempo en el que debe de durar el proceso, y el planteamiento de una propuesta que a todas luces es demasiado insensata: **posponer las elecciones generales del 2014.**

Total, el proceso marcha con la discusión del segundo punto a tratar, que ahora sí es el de **participación política de la guerrilla en el postconflicto**. A pesar de que ya toqué el tema del movimiento de la **Unión Patriótica** (uno de los genocidios políticos más bochornosos de américa latina), voy a tocar un referente cercano que puede servir para entender la actual coyuntura política que estamos viviendo en Colombia: **el proceso de paz de 1988-1989 entre el gobierno y el M19.**

Antes que nada, tengo que entrar a explicar el origen de este movimiento. El movimiento **19 de abril **surge a partir de las irregularidades de las elecciones presidenciales de 1972, en las que resultó siendo elegido **Misael Pastrana Borrero**, padre de nuestro "queridísimo y amadísimo" ex presidente **Pastrana-can**, frente al general y ex presidente de la república (durante el periodo de 1953 a 1958) **Gustavo Rojas Pinilla**. En 1974 empezaron operaciones con una muy misteriosa campaña publicitaria, para al año siguiente robar la espada del libertador que estaba exhibida en la quinta de bolívar. Luego, en 1978 asesinan al dirigente sindical** José Raquel Mercado **y roban el arsenal del cantón norte, y para 1982 retienen a todo el cuerpo diplomático en la embajada de la república dominicana, en una disparatada y rocambolesca operación en donde terminan retenidos los embajadores de Estados Unidos, México, Francia, Venezuela, Argentina, Uruguay, Chile, Brasil, el nuncio apostólico de la santa sede, entre varias personalidades y gente del servicio. Posteriormente, después de la muerte de su fundador, **Jaime Batemán Cayón **se plantea la posibilidad de un acuerdo, a través del obispo **José Luis Serna Alzate **en 1983, en Santo Domingo, Cauca. Sin embargo, este acuerdo no da frutos, pues el ejército ataca a la comisión que se dirigía hacia Santo Domingo, hiriendo a **Carlos Pizarro**. Ya en 1985, en medio de una de las más disparatadas, dementes y sangrientas operaciones bélicas vistas, un comando del M19 se toma por asalto el palacio de justicia el 6 de noviembre, para con posterioridad ser retomado por el ejército en un sangriento operativo que le costó la vida a 800 personas al día siguiente. Esta toma marcó un antes y un después en toda la historia del conflicto: demostró la **paridad de fuerzas entre el estado y la insurgencia**, generando un punto de atasco del cual ninguna de las partes ha salido. Ya en 1986, el M-19 secuestra al líder conservador **Álvaro Gómez Hurtado, **y a través de este le envían al presidente Virgilio Barco una propuesta de paz. En 1989, en medio de un acto público en Santo domingo, el M-19 hace dejación total de sus armas, devuelve los restos del militar realista **Agustín Agualongo **y la espada de Bolívar que hasta ese momento se desconocía su paradero. Ya en 1990, se establecen como movimiento político, con el nombre de **Alianza democrática M19**, aunque su vida sería efímera: el partido desaparecería en 1998.

Actualmente, muchos ex integrantes de esta desaparecida guerrilla hacen parte de la vida política nacional: **Antonio Navarro Wolff **ha sido gobernador del departamento de Nariño, senador y ministro de Salud. **Gustavo Petro **es en este momento alcalde mayor de Bogotá. **Carlos Alfonso Lucio **fue procurador general de la nación y es esposo de la actual contralora **Sandra Morales Russi**, y así mismo ha pasado con varios miembros de la desaparecida comandancia. Incluso, algunos se han vuelto diplomáticos o catedráticos: ejemplo de ello es el sociólogo **Otti Patiño Ossa**, catedrático de sociología de la Universidad nacional y ex integrante de esta guerrilla.

Ya después de la correspondiente nota, los dejo con este capítulo. Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 56: disyuntiva política: ¿Qué conviene realmente?**

**La Habana, palacio nacional de convenciones, la mañana del 11 de junio de 2013…**

Comenzaba entonces una nueva ronda de negociaciones, en medio de un ambiente enrarecido por las últimas declaraciones. Naturalmente, en ese día también jugaba la selección colombiana de futbol contra la selección de Perú por la clasificación al mundial. Y Juan no podía ser ajeno a eso, pues llevaba puesta la camiseta de su selección, e iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era para menos, no podía caber más de contento después del sufrido empate en Argentina, en medio de un arbitraje muy dudoso y algo raro1.

Total, tenía que atender a la ronda de ese día. Las reuniones serían individuales, por lo que los cinco (pues José se encontraba iniciando en esa ronda) se habían dividido las labores de supervisión.

A pesar de todo, a Juan Pablo le preocupaba en ese momento otra cosa: el partido. Estaba pendiente de su inicio, y se iba a pasar por alto la ronda de la tarde para verse el partido y disfrutarlo. Se lo merecía, no todo debía de ser trabajo.

Los periodistas se fijaron en José, lo rodearon y le preguntaron de forma persistente sobre las últimas declaraciones que había dado el gobierno de Maduro. Cada vez más disparatadas, mas irracionales, más delirantes, estas declaraciones eran como dardos venenosos que afectaban el proceso mismo. Juan intentaba amordazarse lo sucedido con Lukas, no quería remover las heridas nuevas que había abierto sin querer. Había decidido cortar todo por lo sano, olvidarse de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento y seguir trabajando en la nueva ronda.

Pero la tensión se advertía en medio de ese turbio horizonte, puesto que toda la nueva tormenta política que se había generado con respecto a aquellas declaraciones demasiado improcedentes y algo traídas de los cabellos, agregado a la visita de Capriles a Colombia y su encuentro con Santos, la cada vez más preocupante situación que los funcionarios venezolanos estaban atizando los ánimos a un nivel bastante álgido.

Había hablado con Capriles en privado, en una reunión que había hecho en su casa con él, María Corina Machado y los principales líderes de los partidos políticos colombianos, tanto de la coalición de la mesa de unidad nacional y de la oposición.

Capriles había hablado, les había dicho a todos lo que sucedía en ese momento en casa de José. Como la oposición era acallada por la fuerza. Como la gente sufría el desabasto terrible del desabasto de víveres. Como la inseguridad crecía con el paso de los días. Como el gobierno despilfarraba el poco dinero que quedaba, intentando paliar el desbarajuste económico que se advenía con rapidez.

Naturalmente, todos los negociadores, tanto de la guerrilla como del gobierno ingresaron a la sala de conferencias. Se sentía el ambiente enrarecido y distante, bastante turbio y complejo entre las partes, las naciones y el embajador Chadderton, quien estaba presente. Nadie sabía cuándo podría acabar la mediación venezolana, en ese momento el gobierno de Maduro estaba jugando con fuego, arriesgando todo lo que habían conseguido con gran esfuerzo.

—como primer punto antes de iniciar con las reuniones individuales, hemos decidido plantear a la mesa de diálogos la posibilidad de posponer las elecciones del año entrante, para evitar interferencias electorales en el proceso. —dijo entonces Iván Márquez

—no se puede —intervino Humberto de la Calle— hay un calendario electoral preestablecido que no se puede parar por ningún motivo. El ejercicio de la democracia no puede ser interrumpido bajo ninguna circunstancia, además de que en este momento es imposible que alguien acepte semejante proposición tan disparatada.

Siguen con la discusión.

—con respecto al siguiente punto de la agenda —prosigue entonces Marcos Calarcá, pero es cortado por el embajador Chadderton.

—señores. No puedo evitar manifestarles mi preocupación por la vil traición que ha cometido el gobierno colombiano al recibir al asesino fascista de Henrique Capriles y su pandilla de traidores —dice entonces el embajador venezolano— además de eso, otras de mis preocupaciones han sido esas espurias traiciones de aquella alianza negra maquinada desde Washington, que ha intentado acabar con los gobiernos legítimamente populares de américa la visita de ciertos funcionarios imperialistas que buscan de nuevo conspirar en contra del gobierno legítimo al cual claramente yo represento.

Colombia intenta contener la rabia intestina que deseaba salir en ese instante. Sentía asco por lo que decía el embajador Chadderton, pues no distaba de ser un vulgar pillo que insultaba a diestra y siniestra, bajo la diplomacia del miedo y la manipulación. Todo estaba entre la espada y la pared, las nueve rondas podían irse al carajo con cualquier palabra mal dicha.

Sorprendentemente, Cuba interviene.

—tenemos que diferenciar entre lo que respecta a este proceso y la actual crisis que padece José —dice el cubano de forma seria y cortante— el gobierno colombiano tiene el derecho soberano de recibir y atender a quien quiera, sin interferencia de algún factor externo. Es la regla básica de la diplomacia, señor Chadderton, supongo que usted la conoce ¿no es verdad?

—me sorprende que usted esté justificando a esta vil rata traidora, señor Cuba —le dice directamente el diplomático chavista.

—no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que el gobierno de Santos reciba a la oposición venezolana, y así mismo al vicepresidente del cerdo capitalista, pero lo respeto. Y no por eso, tengo el derecho de interferir en las decisiones soberanas que mi colega (refiriéndose a Colombia) pueda tomar. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir manteniendo mis buenas relaciones con Juan Pablo, sin que todo este asunto sea afectado.

Chadderton se sentía incómodo. Que una nación socialista le dijera eso era evidentemente incómodo.

—total, el hecho está en que Juan puede seguir siendo amigo mío, y también puede ser amigo del cerdo capitalista. —prosigue el cubano de forma pausada y tranquila, después de tomar un vaso de agua— y el hecho de que a mí el cerdo capitalista no me agrade, no implica que Juan Pablo tenga que dejar de ser amigo mío, o que yo tenga que dejar de ser amigo de Juan.

Chadderton se acalló.

—el tercer punto de la agenda —prosigue entonces el comisionado Jaramillo— es el análisis y repartición de las proposiciones de los foros sobre participación política en el postconflicto, que han sido entregados por el centro político para el pensamiento de la universidad nacional.

—son cerca de 556 propuestas, que se han recogido durante varios foros, así como varias propuestas que han sido enviadas por la ciudadanía a través de alcaldías y gobernaciones —agregó Enrique Santos— es mucho el trabajo que tenemos por delante.

Todos asintieron de forma afirmativa. Posteriormente prosiguió Noruega.

—bien, pero antes de proseguir con el inicio de esta nueva ronda, necesito plantear lo siguiente: ¿podremos proseguir con la mediación de su gobierno, señor Chadderton, o se va a retirar?

Tenso y oscuro silencio. Era algo difícil tocar ese tema. Venezuela estaba silencioso, sin intervenir u opinar. Chadderton titubeaba frente a la pregunta del escandinavo de fríos ojos purpura.

Sin embargo, Venezuela interviene de forma cortante, fría y directa.

—podré proseguir con mi mediación. —dijo entonces el venezolano de cabellos castaño y ojos color miel— mis problemas no pueden interferir en el actual proceso.

Prosiguieron con la agenda del día. Era ciertamente difícil en ese momento seguir manejándolo todo. A pesar de todo, el aspecto de Colombia era un poco bizarro: vestido con la camiseta de su querida selección, seguía negociando de forma impertérrita y directa todo lo que lo concernía todo lo respectivo a esa ronda.

Siguieron entonces con la discusión, planteando varias proposiciones para el desarrollo de la participación política de los guerrilleros. Surgían varios inconvenientes, principalmente referentes al estatuto de Roma, cosa que se discutió largamente.

Prosiguieron. La discusión entonces empezó a versar sobre las necesarias reformas del estatuto de oposición, que definiría claramente reglas de juego que regirían a los partidos políticos de oposición después del postconflicto. La discusión pronto se redirigió hacia el establecimiento de una asamblea constituyente, entre otras proposiciones realmente polémicas que se tomaron en consideración.

Prontamente, llegaron al receso del mediodía. Juan Pablo miraba con premura el reloj, no quería perderse el partido por nada, a pesar de que no pudiese estar en el estadio metropolitano, estaba con su selección en espíritu.

Además de que podía meter de contrabando un radio portátil, y escuchar la narración mientras estaban en las negociaciones.

**Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, en el patio interior del palacio de convenciones…**

José estaba mirando de forma atenta los últimos documentos, poniéndose al tanto con las conclusiones del primer punto, que ya había circunscrito 9 rondas completas. Intentaba no pensar en lo que había visto la tarde del 26, como Lukas atendía el beso de Juan Pablo, como aquel mediador había empezado a meterse entre él y Juan Pablo. Pero que podía hacer frente a eso: simplemente resignarse.

Pues al menos, sabía que en parte la culpa no era totalmente de Juan Pablo, a fin y al cabo era una culpa compartida, pues la crisis lo había distanciado de Juan Pablo de forma bastante considerable.

Los hechos parecían juntarse de forma precipitada, en un constante y confuso revoltijo en el que se entremezclaban su actual situación política, sus emociones, toda aquella marea confusa que atormentaba de forma cruda su interior. Era demasiado difícil para el venezolano enfrentarse a toda esa dura realidad que se advenía siempre, que tendría que enfrentar en solitario.

No sabe qué hacer. No desea encarar a Juan Pablo, no quiere reprocharle nada, simplemente seguirá trabajando en su mediación pero intentará tomar distancia.

Sin embargo, Lukas nota su presencia y se acerca a él. José se retira, pero el nórdico lo detiene.

—deberías darme la oportunidad de explicarme lo que está pasando.

—no hay necesidad de que me expliques nada, Lukas —le dice Venezuela a Noruega de forma fría y cortante— con lo que vi me parece ya suficiente.

—es necesario. —persistió el reino escandinavo— te puedo asegurar que entre nosotros no sucede ni sucederá nada, porque él solo te quiere a ti y de eso no puedes dudar.

—¿dudar?, ¿yo?... maldición, yo los vi besándose de forma descarada el 26 después de la rueda de prensa, así que no me vengas con semejantes idioteces.

—no son idioteces —luego, sin anestesia alguna le soltó el nórdico lo siguiente — el siempre musitó tu nombre en mi oído mientras lo hacíamos en el despacho de Carlos…

—basta, no sigas.

—si, susurraba tu maldito nombre mientras lo hacíamos, —prosiguió el noruego dolido, mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a surgir— a pesar de que él me estaba poseyendo, solo pensaba en ti en ese instante, me sentía como si estuviera siendo usado… —se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas— siendo usado como un maldito sustituto de ti!

—Te dije que basta, no sigas!

—me abrazaba, me decía _**Por favor, José,… no me dejes, perdóname José,… **_mientras lloraba y se aferraba a mí con fuerza

Para ambos era doloroso. Ambos sufrían ese indecible sufrimiento como un clavo ardiente que se enterraba en el interior de sus corazones. Era difícil afrontar una realidad tan espantosa como esa para ambos, pero pera necesario que ambos encararan la verdad de sus demonios.

—Juan solo te ama a ti, puede acostarse con quien se le dé la maldita gana, pero solo te pertenecerá —le espeta el nórdico dolido— entiende eso, él es tuyo y siempre lo será, no deberías dudar de eso!

—No sigas con todas esas mentiras! —recrimina Venezuela

—deja de ser tan idiota! —prosigue Noruega— tú estás mal, tú necesitas más de Juan en este momento, Juan necesita de ti, tienes que entender eso, tienes que entender que en este momento no pueden estar separados, él te ama!

—no, él te ama a ti, a mí ya me olvidó…

—TE AMA, MALDITA SEA! —le grita el noruego al venezolano— Y ASÍ YO LO AME LO UNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE SU MALDITO CORAZÓN NO ME PERTENECE NI ME PERTENECERÁ, MALDICIÓN, ENTIENDE ESO!

Le duele confesar eso. José está impactado por lo que acababa de oír. Y la información le es difícil de procesar, pues todo aquello no lo había considerado. Ambos están sufriendo, todos tres están sufriendo, pues Juan está incluido en eso.

—¿tu?,.. ¿t-tú lo..?

—sí, y eso es lo que más me atormenta. —le dice el noruego— pero entiendo que llegué tarde a la vida de Juan Pablo, que su corazón es ajeno. Y que por más que luche, jamás podré usurpar ese lugar que solo te corresponde a ti.

Se hacía a un lado. Y eso demostraba tal vez que el nórdico si quería la felicidad del latino.

—no puedo aceptar lo que ha pasado…

—acéptalo. —le dijo Noruega— no somos perfectos José, no puedes reprocharle nada, no puedes reprocharte nada. No somos dioses, simplemente nuestras emociones humanas nos ganan, y frente a eso nadie puede luchar.

Sin decirle nada, José se retira, intentando contener sus lágrimas. Necesitaba hablar con Juan Pablo a solas.

**Un par de horas más tarde, en la ronda de la tarde…**

Naturalmente, todo aquel escándalo había sido oído por algunos miembros de la comisión gubernamental de negociadores y uno que otro negociador guerrillero. Toda esa tensión acumulada por la crisis diplomática entre los gobiernos de Santos y Maduro era demasiado evidente, el ambiente estaba enturbiado por toda la andanada de declaraciones cada vez más disparatadas e irracionales de varios funcionarios chavistas.

Sin embargo, surgían varios planteamientos que quedaban en el aire. Muchas eran las dudas, con respecto al manejo que se le daría a este punto, de acuerdo a los parámetros establecidos en el tratado de Roma. Habían varios precedentes claros, entre ellos el más cercano era el acuerdo entre el gobierno Norirlandés y el IRA, en los pactos del viernes santo de 1999.

—el esquema que se estableció para los acuerdos de Stormont es el más claro precedente para poder plantear una posibilidad de transición política para el final del conflicto. El gobierno irlandés estableció varias reglas de juego claras para una representación paritaria entre los representantes del Sinn Fein, los partidos unionistas y el gobierno norirlandés. —intervino Mauricio Jaramillo.

—no considero que debamos tomar ejemplos tan lejanos, señores —dijo entonces Colombia de forma práctica y seria— conozco a la perfección el caso de Patrick y Seann, pero cada proceso es distinto y tiene sus peculiaridades.

Luego se calló, y siguió escuchando por el auricular de su celular (que afortunadamente tenía radio) el partido de la selección Colombia contra la selección de Perú. Y sí que estaba bien concentrado.

Por lo pronto, siguieron con la discusión. Salió a relucir el tema de M-19, la transición del proceso de dejación de ese año, además de otros planteamientos que habían quedado en el aire. Humberto de la Calle había empezado a ser bastante puntual con respecto a la discusión de ese segundo punto, pues debían de tratarlo de forma global, sin hacer algún tipo de énfasis en casos realmente específicos.

Prontamente, surgía entonces una disyuntiva en el aire: ¿existía la posibilidad de que las FARC pudiesen aceptar una transición política realmente favorable?, juan tenía sus dudas al respecto. No sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar con respecto a esta nueva disyuntiva que se planteaba en el nuevo escenario político que parecía entretejerse.

Habían impedimentos claros: uno de ellos era el tratado de Roma. La constitución se había adaptado al marco jurídico de este tratado, y hacía énfasis especial en los impedimentos que tenían los criminales de lesa humanidad para acceder a cargos de elección popular. No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, no quería volver a pasar por aquel bochornoso y deshonroso espectáculo que fue el proceso de paz con los paramilitares.

_**Diez años atrás, en el capitolio nacional…**_

_Todos estaban a la expectativa. Y emocionados. Juan estaba serio y distante, asqueado y demasiado molesto por lo que se había tenido que aceptar._

_Naturalmente, había firmado bajo presiones los cuatro salvoconductos que permitirían a los jefes paramilitares el ingreso de estos mismos a la plenaria del senado. Sentía un enorme asco, sentía que no era correcto ni moral, que era una bofetada directa hacia todo el sufrimiento que habían causado esos monstruos. Pero allí estaban todos, vestidos de saco y corbata, acompañados por autoridades civiles, militares y eclesiásticas, como si de grandes personalidades o de respetables padres de la patria se tratara._

_Miró con asco creciente como Ernesto Báez se acercaba al cardenal Pedro Rubiano Sáenz, besándole de forma venerable el anillo cardenalicio, mientras este, con una amplia sonrisa le recibía con un abrazo. Miró los saludos, la estruendosa ovación con la que aquellos criminales sin consciencia, sin moral y sin escrúpulos, habían sido recibidos en la plenaria del senado._

_Apretaba sus puños de rabia, de inmensa y espantosa rabia, intentando controlarse, ignorando el amargo sabor de la hiel y la sangre que impregnaba su boca. _

_Juan pablo, como representación que es de la república, ocupa un puesto de honor en la plenaria. Su expresión es fría y dura, no le agrada lo que sucede, pero tiene que atender órdenes. Así se lo enseñó su maestro Prusia: __**atender a todas las ordenes que te den, así no te gusten. **__Le es difícil, pues deseaba ejecutarlos o llevarlos a prisión, a una fría y oscura mazmorra para que purguen sus culpas. Pero no puede._

_Sus ideales son enfermos y corruptos. Hablan de principios y valores, de la defensa de la fe cristiana, de los males del socialismo, de la refundación de Colombia bajo principios de unilateral unidad, sin derecho a opiniones, sin derecho a disentir, bajo un remedo de dictadura neofascista. Todos alaban las palabras de Báez, de Mancuso y de los demás jefes paramilitares. Nadie se atreve a hablar de los muertos, de los desaparecidos, de los desterrados, de aquellos que clamaban desde sus tumbas sin nombre la justicia que el cielo y que el hombre mismo les habían negado._

Si, tiene que aceptar que ese fue un enorme error. Uribe y la extrema derecha se oponen de forma unilateral al proceso, porque para ellos no es moral ni correcto. Pero a fin de cuentas, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, tenía sus dudas.

¿Qué podía hacer?, el camino que se había abierto presentaba una disyuntiva muy delicada: por un lado, aceptar a la guerrilla unilateralmente como una fuerza política. La otra, redefinir su propia política interna y acogerse a las reglas de juego establecidas por el tratado de roma.

Y en ese momento, mientras todos proseguían con las discusiones del nuevo punto, analizando otros casos similares, y mientras oía impertérrito el partido de fútbol por la radio de su móvil, intentaba pensar en la disyuntiva.

Cualquier decisión, cambiaría definitivamente las cosas.

1 De hecho, **le ganamos a Perú, y después de casi 16 años estamos más cerca de Brasil!.**

Bueno, lo digo porque el hecho está en que Pékerman ha hecho un milagro al sacar a la selección Colombia de todo aquel desastre en el que había estado sumida, y después de todo hay posibilidades matemáticas para que la selección Colombia clasifique al mundial. (De hecho, estamos en el segundo lugar de la tabla, después de Argentina). Y ya va siendo hora de que después de 16 años (exactamente después de **Francia 1998**) nuestro seleccionado nacional regrese a la gran fiesta del futbol… y por qué no, se lleve la copa mundial de la FIFA (y se vale soñar, porque Colombia ha regresado a su época de oro en el futbol).


	58. vacilante como un pendulo

**Nota del autor: **

Me he tardado mucho con respecto a las entregas de los últimos capítulos, pero esto se ha debido a problemas que no viene al caso relatar. Ciertamente me he explayado con todo ese rollo sentimentaloide entre Noruega, Colombia y Venezuela pero esto es para agregarle un poco de "color" a la historia, además de que soy un fanático de los triángulos amorosos (si, de casi todos los triángulos, excepto del Fr/Us/Uk). Además, siempre tiendo a ser el pionero en cuanto a parejas raras se trata, en especial con respecto al NORLOMBIA (o Col/Noru, si no les gusta el término). Si, y viendo que los últimos dos capítulos tuvieron un tono muy telenovelero (en especial al enredo Venezuela/Colombia/Dinamarca/Noruega que puede decirse que es una combinación trágico-amorosa demasiado bizarra), intentaré redirigir de nuevo al punto de atención que nos atañe en esta ronda: **participación política en el postconflicto.**

Las consideraciones alrededor del nuevo punto a tratar durante esta nueva ronda son demasiadas, aunque la guerrilla ha persistido en la convocatoria a una **asamblea nacional constituyente. **Evidentemente, este será un atasco que era realmente previsible, pues han rechazado de forma unilateral la convocatoria de un **referendo consultivo** en el que se refrenden los acuerdos. La opinión pública colombiana está dividida al respecto: aun así, la gran mayoría han dicho que es **realmente inútil e intrascendente semejante proposición. **Inclusive, han negado de tajo el actual **marco jurídico para la paz** aprobado por el congreso el año anterior, el cual prácticamente consideran que **es un artificio**. A lo largo de toda esta historia la guerrilla ha prácticamente puesto en la mesa la refrendación a través de este mecanismo, como una "**demostración real de democracia**". Lo que temo, es que la guerrilla quiera meter por las ramas sus inútiles, dañinas y fantasiosas quimeras anacrónico-comunistas, que han demostrado claramente su fracaso.

**Quiero agregar algo al respecto**: es realmente gratificante que los venezolanos empiecen a ver claramente lo que realmente nos sucede en este momento. Colombia y Venezuela tienen unos lazos muy fuertes de hermandad, sólidos, eternos e imperecederos que no pueden ser rotos. Colombia y Venezuela dependen el uno del otro, (o la una de la otra, si se miran otros headcanons), se necesitarán el uno al otro. Es por eso que toco mucho la actual situación política en Venezuela, a razón de que esto naturalmente repercute en el desarrollo de los diálogos. Ya con esto lo digo todo: a pesar de ser colombiano, no dudo en decir que **todo el país está opuesto a los sucesos que se están desencadenando en Venezuela:** desde la izquierda más recalcitrante hasta la derecha más intransigente han unido fuerzas en un solo bloque, pues consideran al gobierno de Nicolás Maduro como** antidemocrático y tirano**. Inclusive, la izquierda colombiana ha dado ejemplo de democracia al continente, rechazando de forma clara y categórica todos los desmanes del gobierno de Nicolás Maduro contra la oposición venezolana. Colombia, como **una sociedad democrática y libre**, **una nación soberana**,** indivisible, regida por los principios del orden, la libertad y la democracia** ha decidido de forma clara dar apoyo a la oposición, buscando tal vez la restauración de las legítimas libertades ciudadanas, del derecho a la **libre expresión** y también del derecho básico de todos los venezolanos a una **sociedad más equitativa y justa**.

Total, esperemos ver qué sucede en próximos días con respecto a este punto. En este capítulo, intentaré cortar de una forma directa con la trama cursi y corta venas de los capítulos anteriores, y proseguir con este tema. Espero les guste, y viéndolo de una manera subjetiva, puede que escriba una historia con mucho NORLOMBIA próximamente, claro está, si me concentro en ello y mejore mi situación.

No siendo más, **disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capítulo 57: vacilante como un péndulo.**

(o de como poder solucionar todo lo de la participación política, sin que nadie se alborote por ello)

**La Habana, la mañana del 18 de junio de 2013.**

La tensión era evidente. Discutir la posibilidad de una nueva asamblea constituyente era demasiado difícil, y polémico. Juan no sabía de qué manera lidiar con ese nuevo y complejo escollo que se presentaba en ese instante, aunque era previsible que sus exigencias de una asamblea constituyente se redoblarían con el pasar de los días, en especial respectando al segundo punto.

Muchas eran las preguntas que se habían planteado con respecto a una asamblea constituyente. La opinión publica consideraba demasiado inconveniente en ese momento el establecimiento de una asamblea de ese tipo para "refrendar" el acuerdo, la proposición en sí era desmesurada puesto que existían otros mecanismos igual o más eficientes que el de una asamblea constituyente.

Uno de ellos era el plebiscito. Establecido en la constitución de 1991, era una herramienta que debía de ser considerada para la ratificación, no implicaba tanto riesgo político para el proceso como lo era una asamblea constituyente, que era la demostración suprema del poder popular. El chantaje era evidente: ellos querían un cambio demasiado profundo, una jugada demasiado arriesgada y que podía conducir al fracaso todo el proceso.

Por lo pronto, estaban en las rondas individuales. El receso de la mañana lo aprovechaban ambas comisiones para discutir al respecto sobre las proposiciones. Las naciones, sentadas todas en una de las mesas de la cafetería analizaban con profundidad algunas propuestas con respecto al punto segundo, y ciertamente algunas eran considerablemente previsibles, mientras que otras eran demasiado absurdas.

—no puedo considerar todo esto de una asamblea constituyente así como así chicos —dijo entonces el colombiano después de un sorbo de café— todo esto tiene un trasfondo muy delicado, que creo que sé a qué viene.

—no le veo inconveniente para que accedas a una de sus proposiciones, apenas estás iniciando esta segunda etapa y aun no podemos desestimarlo —atinó a decir el noruego de forma parca.

—Lukas tiene razón Juan —complementó el venezolano— no puedes desechar la idea de una constituyente.

No habían razones para hacerlos entender. Y ciertamente, era demasiado complejo.

—a todos nos preocupa esto, pero hay que buscar un justo medio en el que todos estén de acuerdo tal como hicimos con el acuerdo de la primer etapa —dijo entonces el chileno— yo también considero que es demasiado exagerado convocar a una asamblea constituyente.

Naturalmente, no eran los únicos que tenían sus reservas al respecto. Recibe una llamada, debe de ser algo importante.

—Diga

—_Juanito, pero que alegría me da escuchar tu voz mijo… _—le dijo Navarro Wolff de forma alegre y socarrona— _me tienes demasiado olvidado, mis hijos me preguntan por ti cada que pueden._

Sonrió. Le agradaba Navarro, era un buen hombre de trato alegre y gentil a pesar de los golpes de la vida y el destino que los había confrontado.

—también lo recuerdo mucho, don Antonio —dijo la nación a la defensiva— pero he tenido muchas ocupaciones.

—_comprendo, pero sin embargo voy a viajar a La Habana para colaborarte a ti y a tus amigos con todo esto del segundo punto, claro de manera extraoficial si no tienes problemas._

—Claro que le agradecería que nos ayudara don Antonio, pero ¿Por qué de manera extraoficial?

—_no quiero causar polémicas en ciertos sectores, tú ya sabes cuales…_

Juan ya sabía de qué estaban hablando. El **centro democrático **y sus integrantes, alineación de extrema derecha que ciertamente era poco confiable, con un extremismo espantoso y que eran los fieles lacayos y perros falderos de Álvaro Uribe. José Obdulio Gaviria era el más extremista de todos, más uribista que Uribe, con una posición demasiado extrema y dañina.

—a ellos no debería de importarles su presencia aquí. —respondió Colombia— no le veo el problema.

—_bueno, en todo caso estaré llegando en próximos días. _

Se despidió, envió saludos a Cuba y colgó.

—¿Quién era? —inquirió entonces José.

—era Navarro Wolff —dijo entonces Juan Pablo— me llamó y se ofreció para asesorarnos de forma extraoficial para esta ronda.

—¿Navarro?,… ¿Toño Navarro? —inquirió el cubano con creciente interés.

—si, don Antonio viene, pero no podemos comentárselo a ninguno de los negociadores. —respondió el colombiano de forma seria.

—entonces, yo me encargaré de recibirlo y recogerlo en el aeropuerto —atinó a decir Cuba con una sonrisa— hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos, y de verdad quisiera hablar con él un poco.

Naturalmente, el aprecio de Cuba por el ex constituyente no era gratuito: lo apreciaba de forma sincera, pues le dio asilo, lo cuido y naturalmente por él vio las cosas de forma distinta con respecto al conflicto armado colombiano. Navarro también sentía ese mismo aprecio por la nación cubana y no era para menos: era más que todo un sentimiento de agradecimiento, pues después de su retiro de la cúpula del M-19 se había asilado en Cuba, y después del atentado que casi le cuesta la vida, en México.

**Un par de días más tarde, la mañana del 20 de junio… **

Antonio Navarro Wolff, ex constituyente, ex guerrillero del M-19 y actualmente una voz muy acatada en el entorno político colombiano, acababa de arribar al aeropuerto José Martí bajo un ambiente de altísimo secretismo. Naturalmente, Cuba lo recogió con el mayor de los sigilos, a razón de evitar escándalos o habladurías de algún tipo.

Después de una muy larga conversación, ambos llegaron a la casa del cubano, en donde naturalmente el cuerpo de naciones facilitadoras se estaban alojando. El ex constituyente saludó a todos con su característica efusividad.

Evidentemente, después de todas las debidas presentaciones de rigor entre Noruega, Chile y Antonio Navarro, empezaron a hacer un análisis concienzudo de las proposiciones de los negociadores de la guerrilla durante los últimos días de rondas preparatorias, y especialmente después de la segunda reunión conjunta de ambos cuerpos negociadores.

Y después de todo, y también después de que Navarro subsanase de una forma ecuánime todo aquel meollo amoroso entre Noruega, Colombia y Venezuela de una forma ecuánime y justa,…

_**Omake**_1

_**Los regaños de Navarro-sama:**_

—_ustedes no pueden estar involucrando sus emociones en todo este asunto, así que déjense de pendejadas y trabajen en las propuestas —les dijo Navarro al noruego y al venezolano._

—_si señor —respondieron las dos naciones de forma afirmativa_

—_y tú, no te las des de galán de vereda que de no ser por estos dos no podrías estar acá._

—_si señor… —dijo Colombia_

—_y ustedes dos…_

—_¿y también nos va a regañar? —dijo entonces Chile sorprendido_

—_no, simplemente les pido que me vigilen a estos tres, no vaya a ser que se maten entre sí. —dijo Navarro._

Empezaron a analizar la primer propuesta planteada por los negociadores de la guerrilla: **elección popular de fiscal y procurador**.

—No creo conveniente alterar el sentido de la elección del procurador y el fiscal. —dijo entonces Colombia— sería complicar un procedimiento ya establecido por la constitución, además de que se puede prestar a peores politiquerías.

—en ese sentido tienes razón —dijo entonces Chile— cualquier político corrupto puede comprar los votos necesarios para adquirir el puesto.

—no veo de malo la democratización de puestos públicos de ese tipo, la propuesta no puede ser tan negativa que digamos.

Tomaron una pausa. Siguieron analizando con detenimiento la segunda propuesta: **replanteamiento del sistema de la cámara de representantes. **

—es una soberana estupidez lo que están proponiendo, —espetó el colombiano al leer la proposición— aumentar de 205 a 305 los representantes a la cámara y dividirlos por bloques regionales… no sé en que estén pensando.

—en tener más control en la cámara de representantes— dijo entonces Navarro Wolff— el sistema que proponen es similar al de cualquier asamblea parlamentaria de un país socialista, creí que solicitarían el replanteamiento hacia un sistema monocameral.

—el sistema parlamentario no puede replantearse de esa manera, señores —dijo entonces Noruega— es como si quisieran reconvertir mi _**storting**_2 en un sistema bicameral.

—además, el gasto público aumentaría si se duplicasen las curules de la cámara de representantes, no habrían paridades entre el senado y la cámara, el consenso no se podría lograr con facilidad, y el trabajo se dificultaría. —concluyó el ex constituyente.

Todo aquello preocupaba: la persistente proposición de una asamblea nacional constituyente era como un espantoso y cruel martilleo que generaba atascos en el desarrollo de la agenda. Habían cinco puntos claramente definidos, entre los cuales no se consideraba la proposición de una asamblea nacional constituyente.

Era una jugada demasiado arriesgada e improcedente.

—ellos no pretenden refrendar el acuerdo. —dijo entonces Colombia de forma seca— sus intenciones son claras y van más allá de la dejación de armas, son proposiciones demasiado irreales y ambiciosas.

—en eso coincido con Juan —aportó Chile— todo esto de una asamblea constituyente es una medida demasiado exagerada….

—o simplemente una cortina de humo —cortó Noruega de forma práctica y fría— conozco esa estrategia. Lo que pretenden es buscar credibilidad y respaldo político para poder mantener un estatus político favorable a ellos. Con estas estrategias, pretenden tener ese respaldo político para luego generar discrepancias alrededor de una asamblea constituyente. Con esto conseguirán ganar tiempo, y evidentemente las cosas se decantarán a favor de ellos, pues el faltante respaldo de base lo volverían a recuperar con los sectores de extrema izquierda que están en el extranjero.

—nada nuevo. —resopló Colombia— pretenden repetir el fracaso de la zona de despeje.

Y esa situación era de por si desesperante y espantosa. Era un nuevo callejón sin salida, pues dejaba todo a los caprichos viles de fortuna.

—entonces tienen que insistir en la reunión final de esta ronda en el plebiscito— dijo Navarro Wolff— es un justo medio que puede servir para refrendar el proceso, sin necesidad de invocar a asambleas constituyentes.

—si, y ciertamente me recuerdan mucho a las intenciones que tenía don Laureano en los 50 —atinó a decir Juan Pablo— pretendió reformar la constitución a través de una asamblea constituyente en el 51, pero el proyecto fue rechazado por el senado. Luego de eso, lo disolvió y gobernó en solitario hasta que renuncio en favor de Urdaneta.

—la historia siempre tiende a repetirse, Juanito querido —dijo entonces el ex guerrillero nariñense de forma amarga.

—si, y es una verdadera pena que todo esto siga tan vacilante como un péndulo. —terminó Colombia, sonriendo de forma triste y amarga— volviendo siempre al punto de inicio, y luego regresando hacia donde estábamos, para luego regresar hacia atrás y con posterioridad avanzar en un bamboleo sin fin.

Un bamboleo sin fin. Sus palabras resonaron entre todos como un eco amargo de derrota y desesperanza. Porque era la verdad.

El proceso era un péndulo que no parecía detenerse.

1 Bien, Antonio Navarro aportará un poco de nota cómica a este capítulo, para hacer amena la narración. Y en la realidad, Antonio Navarro es una persona de trato muy agradable y de un muy buen humor. Todo esto es con respeto, sin ninguna pretensión de insultar a Antonio Navarro Wolff, y tal vez como una forma de mostrar que no todo tiene que ser seriedad en esta historia.

2 El **Storting **es el nombre con el que se denomina el parlamento Noruego. Su funcionamiento data de inicios de la edad media, y ha sesionado de forma continua incluso durante la fusión con Suecia de 1814 a 1906, además de considerarse al **storting **como uno de los parlamentos más antiguos del mundo (después del **Althing **islandés). El Storting se rige por un sistema monocameral de senadores que aprueban proyectos de ley, determinan los impuestos y se encargan de administrar el presupuesto de la nación, (mas no de asignar recursos).


	59. Escollos insalvables I

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno, sé que es imperdonable tanto tiempo ausente, pero he estado ocupado trabajando en otros proyecticos. Sin embargo, los pondré en contexto:

Durante las primeras rondas de la etapa 2 del proceso, ha salido a relucir el tema de la **asamblea nacional constituyente. **Y naturalmente, la polémica no se ha hecho esperar, puesto que muchos sectores de la opinión pública nacional se han opuesto de forma unilateral a semejante proposición. Además de eso, han propuesto la posibilidad de **posponer las elecciones generales del 2014**. El gobierno ha dicho claramente que **lo único que se ha de negociar es lo que se ha planteado de antemano en la declaración de Hůrdal de 2012. **Por lo pronto, se prevé que esta discusión vaya para rato.

Otra noticia ha girado alrededor de la posibilidad de que el **Ejército de Liberación Nacional **se una al proceso, o que inicie un proceso paralelo con el gobierno colombiano. La cosa es que en este momento, es demasiado difícil que suceda esto, pues el gobierno de Santos ha impuesto una condición: la liberación del ingeniero canadiense **Jernoc Wobert** y la de un teniente del ejército retenido por esta guerrilla**. **El 2 de julio de 2013, el jefe negociador de las FARC ha insinuado esta posibilidad de forma clara y precisa. Ya para el 5 de julio, es liberado el teniente retenido, quedando pendiente la liberación de Wobert y la de otros cuatro secuestrados más.

Por lo demás, no todo parece marchar bien: en este preciso instante, en la región del **Catatumbo **ubicada en el departamento de norte de Santander, se han desatado una serie de violentos disturbios entre campesinos y fuerzas del orden. Y la controversia no para aquí, pues en este mismo instante se ha desatado una polémica muy atroz con respecto al **fuero penal militar**.

**Ahora sí, a responder comentarios:**

**LittlemonsterStick**: me agrada que te estés poniendo al tanto con respecto a UEP. A medida que vaya pasando el tiempo, verás cómo las cosas se desarrollan y se decantan de acuerdo a la situación.

**Alonso: **opino lo mismo que tú. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, era previsible que se pusieran en esas.

**Alice-chan: **bueno… hasta ahora ninguno de los lados han querido ceder, y la asamblea nacional constituyente es simplemente una estrategia para dilatar el tiempo. Por lo pronto, confiemos en que todo marche bien, aunque no hay que esperar mucho.

No puedo decirles disfruten de la lectura, pues como dije ya capítulos atrás "este tema no se apresta a disfrutes de ningún tipo".

**Capítulo 58: Escollos insalvables I parte: la deshonra del uniforme**

**La Habana, la mañana del 2 de julio de 2013.**

Todos regresaban de nuevo a la ronda undécima en medio de las tensiones previas por la terca insistencia a una asamblea constituyente. El ambiente era tenso, era un tercer regreso a ese frágil hielo quebradizo que podía romperse en cualquier instante.

Las horas pasaban con espantosa y terrible lentitud, el sopor de la mañana no impedía que ambas delegaciones estuviesen enzarzadas en medio de un fuerte y escandaloso debate lleno de contrasentidos, rebatimientos, argumentos y contraargumentos que iban y venían de parte y parte, y que Juan Pablo oía de forma impasible y fría. El tema era evidente: la invocación a una **asamblea nacional constituyente** que permitiese hacer refrendación de los acuerdos. La violenta negativa de todo el cuerpo negociador del gobierno frente a esa proposición era previsible: se les había repetido de forma constante y persistente durante todas y cada una de las rondas del proceso. Y aun persistían en ese punto, pues era evidente que querían buscar el cambio por la fuerza.

El hombro derecho le dolía persistentemente. Hacía lo que podía para resistir, pero había momentos en los que se tornaba insoportable en exceso desmesurado. Intenta contenerse, pero es insoportable con el paso del tiempo. Aun así, atiende a las discusiones entre ambas partes.

—con respecto a su proposición de negociación conjunta entre ustedes y el **Ejército de Liberación Nacional**, todo dependerá de la voluntad que disponga esta guerrilla —atinó a decir el negociador en jefe, el señor de la Calle.

—en este momento la presencia del ejército de liberación nacional es necesaria para el desarrollo de las negociaciones. —respondió Iván Márquez—aun así, deben de reconsiderar los planteamientos nuevos…

—hemos repetidos cientos, miles, millones de veces que **ya hay una agenda preestablecida**, la cual debe de ser seguida como punto de partida para las negociaciones. —insiste de la Calle al borde de la irritación— entre esas consideraciones no se ha dicho nada alrededor de una asamblea nacional constituyente.

Las naciones observadoras tomaban nota. José estaba allí, atento y distante. A pesar de todo, y después de pasado el tiempo las cosas volvían a ser como antes,… en apariencia. Ya sin embargo, Lukas estaba un poco distante y medio conflictuado, así que decidió ausentarse durante algunos cuantos días para reflexionar en el chalet sobre sus confusas emociones. Después de casi tres días de absoluto, y completo aislamiento había podido subsanarlo todo, pedir perdón y seguir como si nada. En apariencia.

Por lo pronto, eran muchas las preocupaciones que rondaban por la mente de Juan Pablo en ese instante. El dolor en su hombro persistía y no quería ceder1. Era insoportable, aunque un poco más tolerable que el padecimiento que había tenido que pasar por lo del paro cafetero.

Pasan las horas. Llegan al receso del mediodía. La discusión prosigue, pero deciden hacer una pausa para que cada quien reflexione y tome algo.

**Cafetería del palacio de convenciones, cerca al mediodía**2**.**

José Miguel Vivanco había arribado a la habana después de un muy tedioso viaje. Entre sus documentos portaba algunas cuantas observaciones que había hecho con respecto al controvertido fuero, necesitaba discutirlo con Juan Pablo con más calma.

Le esperaba con absoluta tranquilidad, bebiendo una taza de té con unos cuantos bizcochuelos, que le habían servido los meseros. Los documentos, contenidos en una carpeta color azul oscuro con el logo de la organización a la que estaba adscrito, reposaban en el interior de esta, esperando con paciencia a que fueran entregados.

A pesar del soporífero ambiente, y la gélida sensación del aire acondicionado, Vivanco estaba impasible y en cierto modo, indiferente. Aparte de él y los encargados, no había nadie más.

Mira su reloj: ya son las 12:00 del mediodía, por lo que todos ya deben de estar en el receso. Debe abordar a Colombia en el momento preciso, sin que nadie se percate de su presencia, las cosas deben de ser manejadas con tacto y mesura, cualquier mal paso, cualquier decisión apresurada puede estropearlo todo. Necesitaba que al menos las cosas fueran reconsideradas por la nación misma, que conociese de primera mano lo que pasaba con respecto al nuevo fuero, la controversia que estaba levantando entre las diferentes organizaciones de derechos humanos alrededor del mundo.

Ya se lo había dicho antes, y si tenía que volver a repetirlo, lo haría.

Obstinación o deber, era más que nada lo primero.

Juan ingresa a la cafetería sudoroso, conteniendo el dolor cada vez más agudo e insoportable de su hombro derecho3. Empieza a extenderse hacia el brazo, es cada vez más intenso e insoportable; está confinado a su brazo pero puede extenderse. Aún no se ha podido recuperar totalmente del paro cafetero y su pierna le molesta de forma leve, más sin embargo no tan intensamente como antes.

—señor Vivanco, que gusto me da el que esté por estos lares —dice Colombia, con una forzada sonrisa en su rostro.

—lo mismo digo yo, señor Colombia.

Menos mal no hay casi nadie. Sus demás compañeros están en otro salón, los negociadores del gobierno y la guerrilla, están en otros lugares del palacio, así que por tanto pide a los meseros que no permitan el interior de ninguna persona a la misma.

—bien señor Vivanco, supongo que tenemos una conversación pendiente —le dijo el colombiano al representante de HRW— pero de una vez le digo, ya no está en mis manos cambiar lo que ya se ha dicho.

—eso me decepciona profundamente —respondió secamente Vivanco, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes— sabe bien que hay poca claridad con respecto a muchos puntos del fuero,… en especial con respecto a los "blancos legítimos"

—¿pero qué quiere que haga, carajo!?,… si intento plantear una ley que sea acorde a lo que piden las naciones unidas, el ejército y los uribistas se alborotan… si intento buscar proteger jurídicamente al ejército, todas las ONG me caen encima diciendo que soy un criminal que está dispuesto a violar el DIH… estoy cansado ya de todo esto, entienda! —exclamó entonces el ojiverde al borde de la desesperación.

—es su deber. —insiste Vivanco de forma áspera— usted más que nada lo sabe: cualquier herramienta jurídica debe de ser acorde al marco internacional, usted está suscrito a los pactos de Roma y de Ottawa4.

—¿TODAVÍA CREE QUE ES POSIBLE CUMPLIR CON ESO?...

El dolor se intensifica. Está exhausto, desesperado, cansado. Quiere rendirse, quiere tirar la toalla y dejar las cosas así. No desea seguir, pero algo en su interior lo empuja a proseguir con aquello. Era su terca obstinación en proseguir, en mantenerse siempre hasta el final, hasta que todo se consume, hasta que la nave termine de naufragar.

—lo veo mal, si quiere podemos hablar en otro momento.

—QUEDESE! —le gritó Colombia al delegado de la ONG— quédese y oiga mis razones.

Las lágrimas de dolor se escurren por entre su rostro. Son lágrimas de dolor, de ese dolor intenso, rabioso e impotente que le invade. Siente el tirón brutal del brazo, siente como ese intestino y espantoso dolor se intensifica con espantoso y barbárico volumen, como una infinitiva y minuciosa tortura que lo martirizaba con ahínco.

—todos los días estoy pendiente de los casos. —atinó a decirle el colombiano— he presionado a las cortes, he llamado a cientos de jueces para que los culpables caigan. Mi jefe me ha insistido en que no siga, que me concentre en mis deberes. He hablado con las madres de esos muchachos, he pedido cientos de veces perdón, he tenido que destituir a coroneles, a tenientes, a generales de forma indiscriminada para buscar al verdadero culpable… así que dígame… ¿todavía cree que es fácil?

—no lo es. —insistió José Miguel— pero debe de haber justicia.

—si… pero entienda que es imposible.

Posteriormente, uno de los ayudas de cámara da aviso a los dos hombres de que ya va a empezar la ronda de la tarde. Juan le extiende el brazo derecho, el único que no le duele. El izquierdo, al mínimo contacto, le duele espantosamente.

—nos veremos entonces en otra oportunidad, señor Vivanco.

—lo mismo digo.

Juan Pablo se retiró, y se dirigió hacia la sala de conferencias.

Vivanco resopló con franciscana resignación. Sentía que todo su trabajo era en vano, y por primera vez en años, miró a la representación del país al que tan duramente había criticado por todo aquello del fuero militar: un joven derrotado, lleno de vendajes, con una forzada sonrisa de optimismo que a duras penas puede sostener, puesto que es demasiado difícil para él mantenerse en medio de todo ese desastre permanente. No era un victimario cruel y despiadado como lo hacían ver algunas organizaciones de extrema izquierda, era sencillamente una víctima más. Y él, el país era la victima principal, él había sufrido durante todos esos años, sin ninguna distinción el inmisericorde embate de la guerra, así como los cuarenta millones de almas mutiladas y cercenadas que le daban soporte a su vida.

A su vida, que durante 150 de sus 203 años, había pasado por ser una sucesión de eternas tragedias sin descanso, sin principio o final, como un eterno circulo vicioso de venganza, de rencor, de odio, de muerte y sangre imperecederas, en un conflicto sin principio o final.

—antes de que se retire, tengo que decirle algo… —dijo Vivanco— siga adelante. Yo siempre lo admiré porque me habían contado muchas historias de usted, de su empuje, de su capacidad para salir adelante en medio de las dificultades, de ese optimismo ciego que siempre ha tenido. A pesar de todo, lo respeto porque usted representa ese espíritu guerrero de los colombianos. Por más mal que estén las cosas, no puede dejarse llevar por el desasosiego y la tristeza. No pierda ese empuje, que es tal vez lo único que a usted le queda.

—le agradezco el consejo… pero estoy cansado… y no soporto un día más esto. —respondió Colombia con una amargura espantosa, que helaría a cualquiera— con el paso de los días siento que he perdido todas las ganas de seguir, que nada de esto ha valido la pena. Y que todos mis esfuerzos han sido inútiles.

Entonces Vivanco notó en Colombia una mirada ausente y perdida, sin emoción alguna más que la de la decepción y la triste amargura.

**En medio de la ronda de la tarde…**

La discusión seguía su ritmo normal, soporífero y agotador. Márquez no levantaba el dedo del renglón con respecto a la asamblea nacional constituyente, cosa que era evidente: inclusive había propuesto hablar directamente con algunos delegados de la alineación derechista **Centro Democrático**, dirigida por el expresidente Uribe, para empezar a buscar respaldos y así conformar su disparatada asamblea.

Pero a pesar de todo, Juan no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en aquellos sucesos que habían deshonrado de una forma espantosa a su amado ejército nacional. Aquella oprobiosa mancha que a pesar del tiempo aun persistía, que sin más ni menos echaba por tierra ese esfuerzo titánico de sus soldados por defender al pueblo, dejándolos ya en entredicho de una forma espantosa, poniéndolos a todos bajo el escrutinio cruel de la palestra pública.

Aún era un tema demasiado nebuloso, demasiado confuso: en principio no distaba de ser un par de casos aislados, aunque con el paso de los días empezaba a tomar un cariz peor. Soacha5 había sido el primer signo de alarma.

Y Uribe lo negó todo con cinismo, diciendo que eran simples montajes orquestados por la oposición, como si no tuviera suficiente que su gente sufriera el embate de paramilitares y guerrilleros, ahora tendrían que desconfiar de su propio ejército, de los hombres que habían asumido el solemne deber de proteger y defender a los inocentes de las acechanzas del mal. La confianza del pueblo en el ejército, tan duramente ganada después de casi veinte desastrosos años de imperecedera guerra y sufrimiento, parecía derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes. Era un golpe certero del que la institución no lograba recuperarse aún.

—es necesario posponer el calendario electoral para una fecha más conveniente, y así evitarnos incomodos percances con el desarrollo del proceso —insistió Santrich— el ambiente electoral que se avecina no es propicio para el buen desarrollo de las negociaciones

—no se va a posponer nada. —respondió Frank Pearl— primero, porque es imposible. Segundo, porque la libre participación democrática del pueblo colombiano no puede ni debe de ser interrumpida bajo ningún motivo, y tercero, porque este proceso estará marginado de todo debate político, y es independiente del actuar de los futuros candidatos.

—una cosa diferente de lo que piensa el "centro democrático" —exclamó entonces Andrés París.

Siguieron con la discusión. Juan intentaba no pensar en nada, intentando contener ese dolor corrosivo que le invadía con espantoso barbarismo. Había cerrado los ojos, respirando profundamente, intentando canalizar ese sufrimiento que lo martirizaba.

Mas sin embargo, era imposible. Porque en ese momento, las palabras de Vivanco le retumban en la consciencia:

"_debe de haber justicia"_

Justicia. Una quimera casi imposible de alcanzar, en un momento como ese.

Recordar era doloroso. A pesar de ser reciente, era un peso nuevo que debía de cargar por siempre: el peso de todos aquellos muertos, de aquellos inocentes que fueron llevados al matadero como si fuesen ganado listo para el sacrificio, para justificar las acciones del ejército, para que algún inescrupuloso y ambicioso general tuviese más soles6 en su uniforme, o para que tal vez algún suboficial insignificante ascendiera en el escalafón.

Termina la ronda. Leen el acta. Firman la misma, con ese mismo monótono y agobiante ritmo. Todos salen, excepto Juan.

Lo único que hace el colombiano, al borde de la mortificante desesperación por el dolor, es recostarse contra el muro, teniéndose con la mano derecha, el brazo izquierdo, el cual está adolorido. Intenta contener ese dolor, no puede. No quiere dejarse ver así, en ese estado tan lastimero, no quiere inspirar lástima.

Quizás sea el orgullo que lo caracteriza. Quizás es porque no quiere demostrar debilidad. Pero aun así, ese peso, esos muertos serían un lastre eterno mucho más pesado que los demás. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, él mismo había empujado a todos a eso: a matarse entre sí.

Y eso lo hacía sentir aún más culpable, por lo que no puede contener el llanto. Y escondido, adolorido y atormentado en su interior, las lágrimas de rabia, de dolor, de impotente angustia empiezan a fluir de sus ojos, en un flujo constante, con un sabor espantosamente intenso y amargo, más amargo que la misma hiel, que la bilis de su interior.

Y siente también que todos sus sueños, que todas sus esperanzas han muerto.

1 Los dolores del hombro derecho aluden sencillamente a una serie de disturbios que se han desatado en la región del bajo Catatumbo en el departamento de norte de Santander.

2 Inicio con un tema realmente espinoso, y que aún no he puesto en consideración: el fuero penal militar, y los **falsos positivos**.

3 El dolor en el hombro alude a la actual situación de orden público que se vive en la región del Catatumbo, en el departamento de **Norte de Santander. **Hasta el momento, no se visibiliza una posible solución, y la situación se ha vuelto cada vez más grave, pues los choques entre los antimotines y la policía no se han hecho esperar.

4 El **Pacto de Ottawa **es el acuerdo marco sobre la ilegalización de las minas antipersonales. Colombia fue uno de los firmantes iniciales, junto con Canadá y otros 15 países más. Cosa curiosa, EU no ha querido suscribirse al acuerdo, e inclusive ha enfilado esfuerzos intensivos para boicotear el pacto.

5 Fue en el municipio de **Soacha** en donde se registraron los primeros casos de **falsos positivos **en 2008. Pronto empezaron a conocerse lo largo y ancho del país, diferentes casos con similares características.

6 En Colombia, los rangos militares se miden por **soles. **El grado más alto en el ejército colombiano es el **brigadier general de 4 soles** o **brigadier full**, dignidad que únicamente tiene **Óscar Naranjo**, y **José Domingo León Riaño, **actual director de la policía.


	60. especial 20 de julio

**Nota del autor: **

**Capítulo 60!**

Y bueno, este capítulo está reservado especialmente como una especie de "interludio especial de cumpleaños". Además de eso, ya he cruzado la barrera de los 60 capítulos. Y calculando entonces que ya para fines de noviembre habré llegado a los 100, consideraría a esta obra como "gigantesca" en un amplio sentido.

Llegó el 20 de julio, y Colombia cumple sus 203 añitos de edad. Así que este capítulo es el quinto interludio no político de esta historia (recordando que hay dos interludios de fiestas de navidad, un interludio de comienzos de año y otro interludio no político).

Tengo que decir que a pesar de todo ese triste pesimismo de mis últimos capítulos (que estoy intentando superar con "Tigres latinos", una historia con una mirada muy distinta de Colombia y de sus "cuates del alma" Perú, México y Chile) he de reconocer que nosotros, los colombianos, tenemos en nuestra sangre esa persistencia, esa obstinación terca de seguir avanzando a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra. Hemos avanzado contra los déspotas virreyes de la reconquista. Hemos avanzado contra los dementes caudillos que desgarraron al país en incontables guerras civiles. Hemos avanzado contra los sectaristas políticos, en medio de una violencia fratricida y demente de sesenta años. Hemos avanzado contra guerrilleros asesinos, paramilitares sedientos de sangre, narcotraficantes ambiciosos, políticos inmorales e inescrupulosos mercaderes de la muerte. Y a pesar de todo, nosotros, como colombianos seguiremos avanzando en medio de este mar de lamentos, seguiremos avanzando así nos enfrentemos a insalvables escollos en el camino, seguiremos avanzando así nos tengamos que romper los dedos de los pies y las piernas mismas en el camino, seguiremos avanzando, pues como dijo José Antonio Galán, el legendario comunero del Socorro:** SIEMPRE ADELANTE, NI UN PASO ATRÁS**, **Y LO QUE HA DE SUCEDER, QUE SUCEDA!.**

Así que después de todo, le deseo a este mi pequeño terruño, un feliz cumpleaños. Disfruten de la lectura, y que tengan un feliz 20 de julio. Regalito especial: va a haber Lemon.

**Capítulo 59: y lo que tenga que suceder, que suceda.**

**Bogotá, la mañana del 20 de julio de 2013.**

Regresar, después de tantos sinsabores era difícil para él. El sábado se levantaba con su luminoso sol, era 20, era la fecha de su cumpleaños número 203 de vida independiente. Más sin embargo no se sentía con ganas de celebrar.

Sabía que ese día era su día libre: todos sus presidentes le respetaban esa fecha, ellos asistirían a la pomposa parada militar de todos los años por la carrera séptima mientras el celebraba su propio cumpleaños con sus más cercanos amigos y familiares. A veces venía Toño, a veces venía Francis a acompañarlo ese día, otras veces venían sus propios hermanos para celebrar. Una vez había venido Pedro, y se había armado una parranda muy escandalosa entre esos dos, al son de rancheras y mariachis que le había traído el azteca hacía ya cerca de 2 años atrás. En otra ocasión se había embriagado de lo lindo con Francis en una parranda vallenata que le habían organizado en Valledupar con motivo de su cumpleaños 199, y ambos habían terminado con guayabo, desnudos, recostados en una hamaca, muy abrazaditos.

Total, no tenía alientos o ánimos para organizar alguna fiesta.

Miró sus mensajes. Nada nuevo, algunos países le enviaban sus sinceras felicitaciones: el primero, naturalmente había sido Luke, con una bonita postal acompañado de sus otros cuatro hermanos nórdicos… quien sabe: quizás Tino le había insistido mucho al parco reino noruego para que le enviase esa postal. Le seguían otros mensajes de felicitación, los de siempre: empresarios, políticos, altos miembros del clero, la plana mayor de las fuerzas armadas le había enviado un bello ramo de flores tricolor que tuvo que poner en algún lugar de su sala, todos los años era así.

Se vistió con una gastada sudadera de color petróleo y una camiseta descolorida de tono blanco, de manga larga y cuello amplio. Miró la alacena, se preparó un chocolate sencillo, asó una arepa, fritó un par de huevos, se sirvió una rebanada de queso cuajada fresco que había comprado el día anterior. Nada especial, nada del otro mundo.

Desayunó tranquila y parcamente, mirando la prensa como cualquier colombiano común y corriente. El brazo izquierdo aún le molestaba, y miraba con creciente preocupación las alarmantes amenazas de paro de los sectores agrícolas. Además de eso, la cada vez más tensa situación en el Catatumbo, más la vehemente oposición de los más recalcitrantes sectores de la izquierda y la derecha para con el proceso, hacían ver muy negro el porvenir.

—bueno… hoy es mi día, así que tendré que pensar en algo. —se dijo para sí mismo el colombiano con un deje de agobio.

Quería algo de soledad en ese momento, no pensar en nada, no pensar en sus problemas o los de los demás. Quería desconectarse de la realidad, pero sabía que eso era imposible. El brazo le molestaba aun con más fuerza, pero tendría que aguantar, siempre había sido así: aguantar el dolor, soportarlo, apretar los dientes, tragarse la rabia, la impotencia, la frustración, la ira que lo carcomía y recanalizarla. Por eso era que todos en el continente se ponían de acuerdo en una cosa muy obvia y diciente: que Colombia, a pesar de todos sus problemas, salía adelante, seguía avante persistiendo, insistiendo, avanzando.

Suena su celular. No quiere responder, pero debe de ser importante.

—¿diga?

—_KESESESESESESESE! Como está el más genial y grandioso de mis aprendices…._

—¿Profe? —inquirió el colombiano con algo de perplejidad— no creí que se acordara de mí en estas fechas.

—_como no acordarme, si yo fui el que te dio ese grandioso entrenamiento que te convirtió en el gran soldado que eres.. aunque nunca superarás a mi grandiosa presencia y genio militar._

Era Prusia, su maestro. Al menos alguien se había acordado de él en su cumpleaños.

—¿y cómo están Lud y los Breuer?

—_West está bien… te envía saludos. _—respondió el prusiano desde el otro lado de la línea— _y de _Herr_ Uwe y _Herr_ Gunter_, _por lo que sé ellos están bien de salud._

Charlaron largo y tendido. Y después de media hora, colgó. Resopló con algo de triste amargura, y apagó el celular. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

O eso suponía.

**Salón de eventos del hotel Tequendama**

Un frenético ir y venir de adornos, festones tricolores, globos de tonalidad amarilla, azul, roja, manteles, cintas variadas que van y vienen, era lo que se veía en ese instante. Un ecuatoriano de apagados ojos color café, cabello color café oscuro, que usaba una camisa sencilla, pantalones de jean algo gastado, tenis deportivos y una bufanda de tonalidad café claro enrollada alrededor de su cuello era quien coordinaba todo aquel meollo. Le acompañaba una chica de largo cabello color carbón, ojos azul claro, vestida de un conjunto más fresco de blusa de muselina transparente, pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo, un cinturón sencillo alrededor de su cadera, sandalias bajas y una tranquila sonrisa.

—Pili… ¿crees que venga? —le inquirió el ecuatoriano a la panameña.

—sabes bien que vendrá, Quique. —respondió su hermana—de un modo u otro vendrá, es su cumpleaños

—pero no creo que le guste mucho esto, y especialmente que planeemos una fiesta a sus espaldas.

—deja de preocuparte, Enrique —exclamó Panamá. —Juan no es de los que se ponen tan quisquillosos con una fiesta.

—lo importante es animarlo un poco, que se desestrese de tantos problemas que tiene encima.

—si tú lo dices…

Eso tendrían que verlo.

**Media hora más tarde…**

Las calles estaban algo solitarias, a razón de la ley seca, y los preparativos para la fastuosa parada militar estaban a punto. Juan Pablo, merodea por las solitarias calles vestido con su uniforme de gala: chatarreras doradas, paño azul Prusia, sable al cinto, botas altas, guantes de gala y quepis del mismo tono azul Prusia del uniforme. Las medallas relucían con sus tonos platinados y dorados en su pecho: son varias condecoraciones de diferentes clases: una vieja y gastada cruz de hierro, un corazón púrpura algo menos gastado y brillante, la cruz de Boyacá de gran comendador, y demás. Cualquiera pensaría que era un alto general del ejército, aunque su apariencia no distara de ser de la de un cadete común y corriente del batallón guardia presidencial.

Simplemente se dirigiría hacia el desfile militar, a acompañarlos a todos en medio de los fastuosos actos, disfrutar en solitario de la parada militar, de la fastuosa revista aérea, muy al estilo de las fastuosas paradas militares de Francis y Alfred. Él tiene como hacerlas.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegue a la tarima presidencial, suena su teléfono.

—diga…

—_te necesitamos urgente, Juan_

—don Humberto… hoy es sábado, es festivo y es mi día libre.

—_no te llamaría si no fuera importante, el 22 tenemos que empezar la ronda 12 y tenemos que prepararnos._

—el señor presidente me pidió que lo acompañara al desfile… y tengo que atender sus órdenes.

—_TIENES QUE VENIR!_

Por lo general, don Humberto sí que era muy insistente.

—está bien… iré a la reunión, pero dígame en donde van a reunirse —resopló hastiado el colombiano.

—_Hotel Tequendama _—respondió don Humberto— _a las 11:00 de la mañana. Los demás te estaremos esperando._

Colgó. Lo que le faltaba: trabajo.

**Entre tanto, en el hotel Tequendama…**

—picó el anzuelo —exclamó entonces el jefe negociador del gobierno.

—perfecto, ahora falta que llegue el pastel, los artistas y ya es cuestión de esperar —atinó a decir el ecuatoriano.

Y naturalmente, los invitados de toda clase y tipo habían llegado a la fiesta, mientras en una mesa ponían los regalos. La gente estaba la expectativa, pues todos sabían que aquella fiesta era sorpresa.

Juan Pablo había llegado con algo de desgana, aun revestido con su uniforme de gala. El brazo le sigue doliendo, pero tiene que aguantar como siempre lo había hecho. Es su cumpleaños, pero aparte de la llamada de Gilbert, nadie se ha acordado de él, todo ha transcurrido en medio de juntas, de reuniones, de largas y largas sesiones en las que ha tenido que escuchar el mismo repetitivo sonsonete de los ministros, debido a los paros que estaban queriendo repercutir en su cuerpo. La situación estaba tornándose cada vez más grave y más crítica y todos los sectores políticos estaban atizando los ánimos de forma despiadada: tanto derecha como izquierda, habían enfilado sus fuerzas contra el gobierno. Su abdomen le dolía con manifiesto dolor, el costado izquierdo le molestaba, lo mismo que su pierna izquierda, aunque el dolor empezaba a menguar. A pesar de todo, no era tan espantosamente grave como aquella crisis que casi lo acaba, por obra de los bloqueos, los violentos choques entre los manifestantes y la fuerza pública, el martirizante desabasto.

Que podía hacer: simplemente resignarse.

—Señor —dice uno de los encargados de recepción— el doctor De la Calle me ha dejado esto para usted.

—gracias.

Era un sobre. Lo abrió.

_Juan Pablo._

_Dirígete hacia el salón dorado, allí realizaremos la junta._

_Humberto._

—hora de trabajar.

Los guantes le sofocaban, pero no se los quitó. Entró al salón dorado, el cual estaba en penumbra.

—doctor Humberto?... general naranjo?... ¿hay alguien aquí? —inquirió el colombiano a vivas voces.

Ya cuando había llegado a la mitad, se encendieron las luces de forma repentina, mientras varias naciones, e invitados mortales gritaban al unísono lo siguiente.

—SORPRESA! —exclamaron todos los concurrentes —FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Y una pantalla gigante, con su tricolor ondeando, y el aviso intermitente de feliz cumpleaños se iluminó de forma repentina en el auditorio, develando a varias naciones, a algunas personas cercanas al colombiano a quien realmente quería y apreciaba. Veía a Humberto de la Calle Lombana, acompañado de Antonio Navarro Wolff. Veía también a Yong Soo, quien estaba sonriente y alegre de acompañarlo, y que al apenas verlo se había abalanzado sobre él.

—_ANIKIIIIIIIIII_1—chilló emocionado el surcoreano de forma efusiva— feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños!

—gracias… —contestó sonrojado el colombiano, por más que los demás dijeran que Corea del Sur era fastidioso, para Colombia eso no le parecía— no esperaba que tú vinieras.

—¿y cómo no venir, hermanito? —le dijo el surcoreano aun contento, después de levantarlo— apenas supe que era tu cumple vine hacia aquí para hacerte compañía.

Y al parecer el surcoreano no quería despegarse para nada… absolutamente para nada del latino.

—Yong Soo… disculpa que te diga esto, pero… me estás lesionando el brazo —comentó avergonzado el colombiano.

—ah, discúlpame _aniki… _a veces no mido mi fuerza.

Y eso se notaba, pues no llevaba el hanbok2 puesto, sino un traje ejecutivo que le quedaba algo ceñido, por obra y gracia de su muy bien moldeado cuerpo a causa del constante entrenamiento militar.

—y entonces díganme… ¿a quién fue el que se le ocurrió todo esto?

—a mí.

Se dio vuelta: veía a su hermano Ecuador, de elegante uniforme azul rey de la armada ecuatoriana, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, usando una bufanda color terracota claro3. Sonreía de forma tranquila, estaba algo cansado y agotado, pero estaba pleno.

—no debiste…

—tranquilo, a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi hermano, y a pesar de lo que ha pasado, te quiero… pedazo de idiota.

—y a ti también te quiero, maldito cretino.

Se abrazaron como un par de buenos hermanos que siempre se querían, por mucho que se peleasen.

—Aunque sea por hoy, no deberías usar esa bufanda… hoy es un bonito día.

—no, así estoy bien.

No quería incomodarlo. Pero Juan Pablo quería ver contento a su hermano menor, y sentía que esa bufanda era una atadura que Enrique tenía consigo mismo, para evitarle a Juan incomodidades con respecto a los sucesos de sucumbíos.

—en serio… ya no me afecta.

Y sin previo aviso, toma un extremo de la bufanda, y tira de ella con algo de brutalidad, develando el cuello del ecuatoriano. Silencio. Un tenso silencio, en el que ecuador sencillamente se intentaba cubrir el cuello avergonzado, intentando ocultar la brillante y rojiza cicatriz que estaba aún allí. Todos lo miraban, y eso le incomodaba por sobremanera.

—no pude decírtelo antes pero… —dijo Colombia con algo de duda— quiero que me perdones. Lo de sucumbíos fue una estupidez.

—no tienes porque-…

—si tengo. —dijo entonces Juan— estaba iracundo, enceguecido, no sabía lo que hacía, nunca quise hacerte daño… pero nunca me había atrevido a pedirte perdón hasta hoy. —luego, sorpresivamente, lo abrazó de nuevo— si no me perdonas, sabré entender.

Ecuador estaba dubitativo. Bastante dubitativo.

—todo está olvidado.

Cerraron entonces esa reconciliación con un abrazo. Y en ese momento, al colombiano se le quitó un peso enorme de encima.

Naturalmente todo empezó con el jolgorio, la fiesta y la jarana. Juan Pablo se sorprendió con algunos invitados, en especial con el Bad Friends Trio, quienes habían venido a la celebración con varios regalos. Alemania también había venido, pero sin Italia (algo raro, pero comprensible, pues más de uno quería matar al pobre de Feli por lo que había sucedido con Bolivia y su jefe). Obviamente Surcorea había venido a la fiesta, y había sido el único asiático que estaba allí presente. Aparte de todo, la mayoría de latinos habían venido: México, Chile, Perú, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Brasil, Argentina, Cuba y República Dominicana habían venido a la celebración. Noruega había venido acompañado de Islandia (este había sido forzado a venir por el noruego), y bueno… el resto del mundo eran personalidades de la política colombiana que a Juan Pablo le medio agradaban: Antonio Navarro, Humberto de la Calle, Armando Benedetti, unos que otros funcionarios de palacio, su confesor privado, monseñor Mario de Brigard, de la iglesia de las Nieves, Mateo y Rafael, los huérfanos del nogal que había criado y protegido, ahora eran el doctor Mateo Duarte y el mayor Rafael Duarte, el padre Marcial Fuerteventura, su confesor en La Habana, Romeo Langlois, el general Luis Armando Mendieta, el mayor John Frank Pinchao, doña Emperatriz Viuda de Guevara… en fin. Mucha era la gente que había asistido al festejo, que naturalmente era en privado. Lo raro, para algunos, era que no hubiesen funcionarios de plana mayor del gobierno colombiano, o la presencia de algún expresidente, la razón era sencilla: no existían ex presidentes vivos que no fueran de aprecio real del colombiano, ni siquiera el ex presidente Uribe: el sinsabor de los espantosos escándalos de su s ocho años de gobierno lo dejaban demasiado contrariado, además de que Ecuador se abstuvo de avisarle de la fiesta.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, siguieron con la fiesta, Juan Pablo charlaba animado con todos, recordando viejas anécdotas del pasado, algunas felices, algunas no tanto, recuerdos de épocas lejanas, de batallas pasadas, de convivencia, de camaradería.

Pero los invitados no acaban de terminar llegar, puesto que sin más ni menos aparecía Arthur, acompañado de su hermano Andrew4, además de Seann y Patrick Collins, representaciones de Irlanda norte y sur, respectivamente, todos usando los tradicionales kilts escoceses5.

—los vuelos se habían retrasado cinco minutos, el tránsito por las malditas calles de esta ciudad es un caos, casi nos atracan de camino hacia acá, y un pervertido me alzó el kilt. —se quejó Inglaterra con su amargura habitual—por lo demás, _Happy Birthday, Blah, blah, blah… _en fin. Casi que no llegamos.

—siiii, claro. —atinó a decir el colombiano, y luego se acercó hacia una cafetera, sirvió una taza de café— ¿quieres café?

—tú sabes que no bebo esa porquería. Es mejor el _tea._ —exclamó el inglés ofendido.

—es mi cumple, así que bebes café, o si no…

—o si no que.

Sonrió macabramente. Un aura más oscura que la de Rusia lo rodeaba. Así que Inglaterra aceptó el café, para evitarse problemas.

Bueno, todo transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre.

Pero sin embargo, había algo que faltaba en ese instante. Juan lo sabía, e intentaba disimularlo, aunque en ese instante lo estaba buscando con la mirada. Y evidentemente, esa espinita tenía nombre y apellido: José León Narváez Montenegro, la república bolivariana de Venezuela.

Seguía la fiesta con su ritmo normal. Habían transcurrido ya tres horas, y a pesar de las molestias y dolores, el seguía allí.

—Bueno… ya es hora de que el cumpleañero apague las velas y parta el pastel —exclamó el ecuatoriano alegremente.

Los meseros trajeron un pastel de considerable tamaño, una torta negra clásica con glaseado amarillo, azul y rojo. Por alguna extraña razón, a Francis le recordaba los pasteles que suele hacer Alfred, y que pueden ser de todo menos comestibles. Habían 203 velas repartidas entre los tres pisos del enorme postre.

—creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda. —exclamó el colombiano de forma algo alegre y perpleja— estoy muy viejo como para poder apagar solo todas estas velas.

—entonces yo te ayudaré.

Todos vieron hacia la puerta. Se sorprendieron con solo verlo: el cabello castaño fuego, algo desordenado. El esbelto, y un poco descuidado porte gracias a la espantosa crisis económica que lo estaba carcomiendo. Los ojos ámbar oscuro, algo tristes y apagados. El tenso y algo duro rictus de una triste sonrisa.

José se dirigió hacia Juan Pablo. Era notoria la tensión, el silencio sepulcral, frío e incómodo. Juan seguía sonriendo, José estaba bastante serio. Se notaba esa chispa tensa que implicaba siempre la relación tan rara que siempre llevaban entre los dos: ese amor, ese desprecio extraño, ese tenso reproche mutuo que ambos tenían el uno contra el otro. A pesar de todo, se repelían y se atraían tan magnéticamente que nadie los podía concebir jamás separados el uno del otro.

José lo abrazó a sus espaldas. Juan sintió el contacto con su piel, sintió su tibio aliento frutal con fuertes matices de guarapo y vino de palma, ese aroma de sudor del llanero de la sabana. A pesar de que José era un par de centímetros más bajo que Juan, eso no importaba.

—espero que puedas soplar fuerte —dijo el colombiano con sorna

—ha, mira quien habla. —respondió el venezolano a modo de reto.

Los dos inspiraron profundo, y soplaron sobre las doscientas tres velas. Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Un aplauso, repartieron las porciones del pastel, sirvieron bebidas de todo tipo, mientras el cumpleañero se alejaba junto con el venezolano.

—siento no haberte puesto tanta atención… y también siento lo de Capriles…

Lo acalló.

—no deberías preocuparte por eso… déjate de tonterías.

Le vendó los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—digamos que vas a recibir tu regalo de cumpleaños. —contestó Venezuela de forma negligente.

Lo guío por los pasillos del hotel, hacia una de las suites, adornada para la ocasión. Se sentían tenues esencias de rosa y jazmín. Los invitados podrían entretenerse todo lo que quisieran, total, hacía ya mucho de la última vez.

Juan Pablo estaba allí, parado, regio y solemne con su uniforme de gala. José ya se había quitado sus ropas, quedando desnudo, al natural, tal y como había estado así con él cientos de veces. José lo orientó, mientras lenta y sensualmente le desvestía, desabotonándole la casaca, quitándosela entre besos y caricias, desabrochando su pantalón, quitándole las camisas y camisillas de fondo.

Y juan pablo, en medio de su ceguera momentánea se dejaba hacer.

Lo tiró a la cama. Aspiró las fragancias de los pétalos de rosa, esparcidos sobre esta. Como una pantera, el venezolano desamarró los cordones de las botas, las quitó con rapidez. Luego, el pantalón fue retirado con impasible y ceremoniosa lentitud, en medio de un ritual sensual y meticuloso. Quería disfrutar de ese momento sin ningún tipo de impedimentos, sin ningún remordimiento de consciencia.

Pronto, los obstáculos ya estaban salvados: salvo por el quepis del uniforme y los guantes blancos de gala que aún no se los había quitado, además del vendaje, el colombiano ya estaba al descubierto por completo.

—dime… ¿Cuál es mi regalo? —inquirió Colombia con algo de creciente interés— aunque sea, merezco verlo.

E intentó quitarse el vendaje, más sin embargo Venezuela lo detiene.

—ni se te ocurra —le susurró el venezolano al oído del colombiano. —estropearías la sorpresa.

Empezó a tocar y a estimular entre sus manos la "torre Colpatria". Juan simplemente se dejaba, de forma dócil y algo complacida, mientras su amante le estimulaba con lentitud dedicada. A pesar de estar impedido momentáneamente de la vista, por obra del vendaje en sus ojos, sentía el contacto de sus manos por su piel, los olores tenues de las esencias de la habitación, sus propios quejidos sutiles que sentía al ser estimulado…

Y luego, la estrechez. Tanteó con sus manos, quería tocar, los guantes eran un estorbo, así que acercó una de sus manos, mordió el guante derecho y se lo quitó con la boca. José sonrió pícaramente, mientras Juan sostenía uno de los guantes con sus dientes. Tanteó a ciegas, y sintió a su amante sentado ya sobre él. Con el brazo izquierdo, y a ciegas, lo ayudó a sostenerse, mientras que con la mano derecha le estimulaba con manifiesta rapidez, en medio de quejidos y ronroneos sutiles de parte y parte.

Querían que no terminara. Deseaban ese momento, lo habían ansiado, ese instante que necesitaban ambos para olvidar sus problemas, sus sufrimientos, para escapar de sus demonios.

No era un encuentro con fines políticos o económicos. No era el juego inocente de dos hermanos.

Era el encuentro de dos amantes, de dos almas unidas para siempre por ese lazo eterno del destino, de fortuna siempre caprichosa e irremediablemente impredecible. Era la unión de dos cuerpos, de dos almas, de dos carnes en una sola.

Llega el momento. José siente un trepidante torrente escurrirse en su interior. Juan no puede contenerse por más, y siente como la simiente de su amante sale disparada en un torrente violento, en medio de los gemidos y gritos del placer contenido. Los amantes han llegado a su punto culmen, a su meta final tan ansiada, tan deseada. Se abrazan, se aferran el uno al otro, sienten la simiente de cada quien impregnándolos para siempre con su sello.

—te gustó el regalo…

Y juan se quitó el vendaje.

—bueno…. Puedo decir que hay mejores regalos que este —contestó el colombiano con forma algo irónica.

José infló los mofletes algo ofendido.

—no sabía que lo hiciera tan mal…

—deja de ser tan tonto —respondió el colombiano, para luego acercar al venezolano hacia sí— este era el regalo que esperaba.

Y luego, sin dudarlo, lo besó apasionadamente.

1 Headcanon Colombia-Surcorea: Colombia y Corea del Sur tienen un lazo muy fuerte, a razón de la guerra de corea y el envió de tropas colombianas a las fuerzas de la ONU para pacificar la península entre los años 1951 y 1953. Esto ha sido ciertamente ventajoso, pues desde 1963, año en el que Colombia y Corea del Sur establecen relaciones diplomáticas, ambos países sostienen varios acuerdos de cooperación militar y económico. Además de eso, Corea del Sur es muy apegado y cariñoso con Colombia, y Colombia lo tolera y lo aprecia, tratándolo como un **hermanito menor**.

2 El **hanbok **es una prenda tradicional coreana parecida al kimono. Corea del Sur suele usar siempre un Hanbok, el cual oculta su musculatura, a razón de lo holgada que es esta prenda.

3 **Headcannon sobre ecuador: **Ecuador usa bufandas café, pero en diferentes tonos, que aluden siempre a su estado de ánimo. Entre más oscuro el tono de la bufanda, más negativa es la emoción, por lo que si ecuador usa una bufanda café oscura indica tristeza, apatía o rabia. Las bufandas de tonos claros indican a veces sentimientos positivos que expresa ecuador. Esos detalles siempre los pasan por alto todos en américa latina, excepto para Colombia y Perú, quienes conocen a la perfección el código de colores de las bufandas de ecuador.

4 Escocia

5 Personalmente tengo un fetiche con los kilt (o falda masculina). Y les digo, he usado kilt (claro está, no al modo "tradicional", con "todo al aire") y es de verdad cómodo usarlo.


End file.
